A Journey To Remember!(Kanto arc)
by PokeDude802
Summary: Join Ross, Brooklyn and other companions as they travel across the Kanto region and meet new friends, enemies and Pokémon. Watch as they battle and train against others and sometimes themselves to achieve their dreams!
1. A Meeting of faith!

As I opened my eyes blearely I could see the blue roof of my ceiling as I tried to adjust to the light pouring into my room "Ahhh!" I screamed."I'm so late.

I could get used to the feeling I have(Ross and 3 people, 2 girls and a male, in sillouetes stand while holding pokèballs and pikachu stands in Ross's shoulder)

I hope that we continue together(the group walks down a path and laughs together)

I only wish the day could be longer(the group lies next to a campfire at night as a shooting star goes past)

but together we can make it(Ross, and the two girls hold a trophy each while the male looks on proudly)

I hope that we can do it(Ross looks down at the ground conflicted while pikachu lies on the ground injured and struggling to stand)

but as long as I have you(the rest of the group grab Ross and smiles)

I can reach the stars(Ross lifts his head and smiles and gives a command to pikachu)

so let's give it our all(pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt into the screen)

and we will be victorious(two Pokémon drop down on either side of pikachu and use scald and fire spin on the screen)

together we will be(the group stand with their Pokémon in front of the logo)

champions(the logo expands and the screen turns to black)

"what is wrong with you"my sister Ariel said as she cane in rubbing her eyes.

"Ariel I'm late to get a starter"I shouted and sprang up from bed to start getting ready.

"no you aren't"she said simply making me stop in my tracks.

"what you talking about? "I asked as I got close to her.

"I turned your alarm forward by an hour, daylight savings idiot"she said.

"oh right I forgot"I said before she fell to the ground.

"ok well anyways."Ariel said after recovering. "come downstairs once your dressed and open your presents"Ariel said while leaving and closing the door. once I was sure Ariel had left I got changed into my white long sleeve shirt, blue vest top, black jeans and white and black trainers along with my black hat with a white brim and a red pokèball on the brim which was a gift from my parents when they moved to sinnoh last year which covered most of my blue hair which I dyed because I lost a bet with ariel saying I was faster than her hitmonlee.

"OK this first one is from me"Ariel said as he handed me a medium sized box with blue wrapping around it. tearing off the wrapping I saw a box with a belt and various sheets of stickers along with a black one strap bag with a large pocket at the back and a smaller one at the front. picking up the belt I saw it had 6 magnetic points which were made to hold pokèballs in the belt with a small box containing 4 extra magnets and the stickers were to stick on pokèballs to tell which one held which pokèmon.

"Wow sis these are awesome. I've been meaning to get a new bag."I said while inspecting the bag and seeing the pockets for pokèballs, potions, tms and other items.

"It's no problem and you did still need a belt for your pokèballs.

"wait, why does it have more than 6 magnets?" I asked.

"You'll see"Ariel said with a big grin on her face.

"I see ash wrapped it himself"I said chuckling as I unwrapped it before something slid out and I and saw a container with an orange egg lying on the desk.

"an egg?" I asked while picking it up.

"I think I know what's in it as well," Ariel said

"oh hey Ash put a note in"I said before picking up the paper and reading it aloud.

dear Ross

I hope you like your present. you always loved seeing my Pokémon so I decided to pull some strings and get you one of my Pokémon's children to have as your own partner. I already spoke to the pokemon about it and they gave no problems so train hard and make pallet town proud.

from Ash

ps this Pokémon has an egg move

"woah I definitely have to call ash later"I said while placing the egg in a special compartment in my bag.

"but first this present came from mum."ariel said while handing me a small box.

"really they sent a present from all the way in sinnoh?"I asked while opening the box and pulling out a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue wristbands.

"woah these look great"I said while pulling them on. "and feel so soft as well"

"that's mom for you, picking the perfect clothes without even trying."Ariel said before picking up all the wrapping and heading to the kitchen.

"hey get going and leave the egg here for safe keeping."Ariel said while picking up the container and carrying bit to the kitchen with her.

"hey maybe when I get back hopefully I can get some goddamn food"I said while looking at Ariel.

"we'll see"she said off handedly.

bye"I shouted and ran out the door. After sprinting for several minutes I approached a large lab with a windmill on the side and a large field behind it filled with Pokémon from various trainers, and stanstanding in front of it was my best friend and my... person I know.

"ross, hey"Brooklyn yelled once she saw me approaching.

"hey Brooklyn"I shouted coming to a stop in front of them.

"how are you? "she asked."happy birthday"

"I'm doing great, and I have to say this jacket you bought me fits great, I love it thank you"I said while tugging on the sleeves a little.

"oh it's no problem"Brooklyn said while blushing slightly.

"oh children your all here early"a voice said before we turned and saw a man in his 50s with a red shirt and a lab coat on as well as tan khakis.

"of course we are wouldn't want to be late on this day"I said while rubbing my head nervously.

"well in any case come right in"processed oak said while leading us inside.

"ok children now I know that you are excited to get your first Pokémon but if you stay calm we can get this ordeal over with quickly"professor oak said as he led me, a girl with a pink fedora on and blonde hair down past her shoulders with a shy look on her face and a blush due to being so close to me,this is my best friend Brooklyn who has been my friend since I can remember and a boy with brown shaggy hair and a cocky look on his face. this is Paul and unfortunately we do know each other but we would probably kill each other given the opportunity. but anyway we got to the lab where 3 pokèballs were sitting on a table with each having a water, fire and grass symbol respectively.

"now ladies first so Brooklyn which Pokemon would you like to choose"oak asked.

"actually professor I got a Pokémon from my father in the kalos region so I was wondering If I could choose that as my starter."Brooklyn asked while gingering with her hair which is a clear sign she is nervous.

"of course, Brooklyn so in that case here is your national chip for your pokèdex and pokèballs to catch Pokémon with"oak said while having Brooklyn a chip and 5 regular pokèballs.

"thank you so much, Ross I'll meet you later OK?"she asked while turning to me

"right I'll come by your house and met you there"I said.

"God do you have to talk so much? "Paul asked while scowling.

"oh I'm sorry I just figured instead if abandoning my friend I should tell her what I'm doing." I scowled while getting up close to Paul.

"you need to let go she will just slow you down"Paul said.

"now see I would take your opinion but you need friends to have an opinion on them"I teased while walking away.

"whatever"Paul said and turned away.

"boys stop now Paul who do you choose? "oak asked hoping to break us up before we started to throw punches like last time.

"I choose bulbasaur"Paul said simply while picking up the pokèball and putting it in his pocket.

"OK and here are your chip and pokèballs."oak said while handing Paul the same items as Brooklyn."and Ross do you choose charmander or squirtle? "oak said.

"hmm I wish o could pick both and not leave one behind but I will choose squirtle I think"I said while picking up the pokèball.

"OK then here are your chip and Pokèballs"oak said while handing me the items.

"thanks professor, I'll see you later"I said while leaving the lab and running back.

"honey I'm home" I shouted before a pancake came out and hit me in the face.

"well food is food I guess"I said while peeling the food of my face and sitting down on the couch.

"here's your pokèdex"ariel said before dropping a black box on my chest.

"oh, thanks sis"I said as I finished off my food and got to my feet. I took out the chip I got from the professor and inserted it into the slot on the pokèdex before it opened and a screen was revealed between the black sections.

"welcome to national mode Ross McCreath of pallet town, I am a pokèdex designed by professor oak to inform yoyou about wild Pokémon and Pokémon that you capture"the pokèdex said in a female voice

ooh OK then" I said while pointing the pokèdex at squirtle's pokèball.

"squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon. the shell on squirtle's back has a rounded shape and grooves to minimize water resistance allowing it to swim at high speeds.this squirtle is male, has the ability torrent and knows the moves, tackle water gun, bubble beam and rapid spin."the pokèdex explained.

"wow you sure are strong"I remarked before putting the pokèdex away.

"alright should we get going" I said before hearing a clatter come from the backyard.

"what was that? "I asked before running to the backyard and seeing a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail on all fours and growling at Ariel.

"what happened? "I asked while running g over.

"this pikachu was stealing electricity from the house and when I told him to stop he launched a thunderbolt at me.

"oh well then this is gonna be my first catch!"I exclaimed while pulling out squirtle's pokèball.

"you're insane, no way could catch something that powerful in your first try"Ariel said while an incredulous look on her face.

"you don't know until you try"I said simply. "pikachu I challenge you to a battle and if I win then I get to capture you but if I lose then you can eat from our house all you want"I said while moving to opposite pikachu.

"pika"pikachu smirked before dropping ng back to all fours and sparking his cheeks.

"alright then squirtle let's go"I shouted. a bright flash of light revealed a small blue turtle with a shell covering most of it's body who looked up at me with a questioning look.

"oh yeah, hey squirtle I'm your new trainer and I'd love it if we could work together to catch this pikachu.so will you help me? "I asked as I knelt down to pet a squirtle on the head.

"squirt"he nodde before turning and galring at pikachu.

"alright pikachu you have the first move"I said to which pikachu nodded and immediately shot off at squirtle with white energy trailing behind him.

"Ross that's quick attack"Ariel shouted from the side.

"right squirtle use rapid spin"I shouted. squirtle nodded and tucked into his shell before spinning at a high speed and shooting off towards pikachu who collided with the shell and both were sent skidding back but pikachu looked to take the worst of the collision.

"now use water gun" I yelled.squirtle opened his mouth and shot a stream of crystal clear water at pikachu who jumped into the air and unleashed a blast of electricity at squirtle who was zapped fiercely by the attack and sent flying back.

"oh no squirtle are you ok?"I asked before squirtle pushed himself up and roared while a blue glow surrounded him and shimmered like water.

"could it be?"I asked.

"it is that's torrent now squirtle's water type moves are gonna be super charged.

"alright then let's try out bubble beam" I shouted. squirtle took a deep breath and when he exhaled a barrage of bright blue glowing bubbles flew from. his mouth and slammed into pikachu before he could do anything and each bubble exploded and sent pikachu flying into the air but he recovered and shot a blast of electricity at squirtle once more.

"use water gun and try to overpower it"I yelled. squirtle looked up and shot a large volume of water at pikachu which slammed into the thunderbolt and both moves went back and forth until the thunderbolt dispersed and the water slammed into pikachu and he was sent slamming into the ground with dirt marks and struggling to stand.

"alright, this is it, go pokèball"I shouted while hurling the pokèball at pikachu who was hit by it and was converted to red energy before being pulled in and the ball snapped shut. the pokèball ticked back and forth a few times before letting off multiple yellows stars and a clicking sound signifying the capture.

"alright, a new chapter in my life, cause I just caught a pikachu" I said while holding the pokèball in the air with squirtle jumping behind me as well.

"now come on out"I said while throwing the pokèball into the air. with a bright flash of light pikachu appeared in the ground in front of me and the pokèball fell into my hand guided by the tech inside it to make it return to the hand it was thrown from.

"you ok buddy? "I ajsed while spraying him with a potion and rubbing his head which he tensed at first but soon relaxed into my touch.

now your stats"I said while pulling out my pokèdex and pointing it at pikachu.

"pikachu the mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of pichu. whenever Pikachu comes across something new it blasts it with electrical energy. if you find a blackened Berry it is evidence that this Pokémon mistook it's charge. this pikachu is male and knows the moves thundershock, quick attack, tail whip and thunder wave. this pikachu's ability is lightning rod and also has static as a secondary ability."the pokèdex explained as a still picture of pikachu was a on the screen.

"wow no wonder you almost beat us"I remarked and pikachu puffed his chest in response.

"come n guys let's get going I said as I walked to the house with my two Pokémon following close behind talking with each other.

"hey don't you dare leave without saying goodbye"ariel said as she came back into the room with my bag in her hands and a sad look on her face.

"hey cheer up, I'll be calling to annoy you before you know it"I said as I took my bag and hugged my sister tightly.

"take care dweeb"she said softly as she returned the hug.

"you too doofus"I said in the same tone before releasing my grip on her and taking my bag to out it over my shoulder.

"OK squirtle, return"I said pulling out squirtle's pokèballs and sending the red beam from the pokèball at them and pulling them into the pokèball with it before putting them on my belt

"now you pikachu"I said as I pulled out pikachu's ball and made to recall him but he jumped up and slapped the ball out my hands with his tail.

"huh do you want to stay outside?" I asked as I picked up the pokèball from the ground.

"pika"he said while nodding.

"OK then you can ride on my shoulder"I said as I put pikachu's pokèball on my belt and then knelt down so he could hop onto my shoulder and rubbing his head to which he purred in pleasure.

"well, I'd better be going"I said as I headed to the door.

"oh one more thing"ariel said as she walked up to me.

"what is it? "I asked before ariel leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"that's for good luck"she said before I nodded and left the house closing the door behind me and running to Brooklyn house to meet with her.

as I approached Brooklyn's house I saw her outside with her mum obviously saying their last goodbyes.

"hey, are you about ready to go? " I asked as I approached Brooklyn and adjusted my bag slightly.

"yeah I'm ready but where did that pikachu come from? "Brooklyn asked after seeing Pikachu on my shoulder.

"oh this was in my house stealing electricity so I battled him and caught him,so you ready to hit the road." I said, pumped up to travel with my friend.

"about that, I got a call from my uncle and he said he has a present for me but my cousin is too sick to leave and he can't leave her so I'm heading straight to pewter and my brother is gonna drive me so you can come if you want but if not I'll wait in pewter for you."Brooklyn explained while she fingered her hair.

"you know I would love to but I really want to to travel for real instead of just skip everything."I said as I kicked the ground sheepishly.

"ok well I guess I'll see you in pewter"Brooklyn said before reaching up and kissing me in the cheek.

"what was that for?!"I asked while blushing bright red.

"good luck"she said simply while blushing as well.

"funny Ariel did the same thing, but in that case"I said while smirking before leaning down and kissing Brooklyn's cheek"good luck to you too"I said while Brooklyn was as red as a tomato berry.

"bye"I said before turning and walking towards route one.

"well pikachu this is it"I said as I stood on the edge of pallet town.

"pika"he said while taking in the view of the forest.

"should we head out now?"I asked.

"pika pi"he said while hopping off my shoulder and running ahead.

"hey get back here"I said while giggling and running forward to catch my Pokémon.

"font think I won't catch you" I yelled before putting on a burst of speed and catching pikachu in my arms but falling to the ground due to momentum.

"ha gotcha"I said as I tickled pikachu but I didn't notice his cheeks sparking until I was zapped by a thundershock makes ng me yell in pain before I fell over twitching.

"ok point taken"I said weakly as I waited to get over the shock.

"ok so why don't we do some training?" I asked while moving closer towards a clearing off the path a little.

"pika pi"pikachu shouted before saluting and standing at attention in front of me.

"at ease you adorable thing"I said while smiling and pulling out occupied pokèball.

"squirtle let's go" I shouted as squirtle appeared next to pikachu.

"ok so I would teach you some impossible moves right now ,but I'm not an idiot so I'll just do some basic exercises and some improvement training for now and see about new moves when we reach the next town,sound good?"

"ok training exercise number one:running"I said before pikachu hopped oo my shoulder and we set off towards in one direction before we heard a cry of pain and threatening squawk.

"well wanna go play hero?" I asked rhetorically.

"pika"pikachu grinned at the aspect of a fight.I ran in the direction of the noise and ran into a clearing to see a bird with a red plumage lying the ground injured and unable to stand and a large bird with a huge beak standing over it ready to attack.

"what are theythey? "I asked while pulling out my pokèdex and pointing at the injured Pokémon first.

"pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon and the evolved form of pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as it's territory and flies around patrolling it. If it spots someone in it's living space it shows no mercy in attacking with it's sharp claws."the pokèdex explained as a still picture of pidgeotto appeared on the screen.

"and that one"I said while turning to the other bird who had since been alerted to my presence and shifted it's glare to me.

"Fearow the beak Pokémon and the evolved form of spearow.fearow can use it's neck to pick prey from soil and water and can stay aloft without having to rest thanks to it's large wings."the pokèdex explained while a still picture of fearow replaced pidgeotto's.

"so I can only assume this is to with food or territory or something right? "I asked fearow who looked ready to attack at any moment.

"row"feaorw nodded to confirm my question.

"and I assume that you won't leave if I just ask nicely?" I asked again.

"fear"Fearow confirmed again.

"I thought so, in that case I'll make you leave"I said while throwing my fist forward in determination while my Pokémon got into position to battle .

"row"fearow screeched and about 25 spearow all appeared from the trees surrounding us and cane to the fearow's side.

"well we had the number advantage for all of ten seconds"I said while sweatdropping. "who cares cause we have determination"I proclaimed before all the spearow charged in with their beaks elongated and glowing white.

"thundershock hut ad many as possible" I shouted. pikachu let off a blast if electricity that hit most of the spearow and sent them to the ground.

"use quick attack on the rest"pikachu shit into the air and zigzagged between all the remaining spearow leaving a white trail where he went while the spearow fell to the ground like the ones before them.

"squirtle bubble beam spread it all over the flock"I shouted. squirtle breathed in and exhaled dramatically sending a barrage of glowing blue bubbles at the spearows that exploded when they made contact and sent the spearow flying back before hitting the ground with swirly eyes.

"now use water gun and thundershock on fearow"I shouted while punching the air in front of me. squirtle shot a blast of water at fearow and pikachu let off a blast of electricity at him and they combined to make a multi coloured beam of energy that flew at fearow but he created a green barrier that took the attack and when it ended he shot up into the air and his wings began glowing white before he flapped them and a ball of blue energy with white energy swirling around it was launched at my Pokémon.

"guys look out"I shouted before running in front of the air cutter which slammed into me and sent me flying to the ground unconcious.

"pika pi/tle squirt"my Pokémon yelled before giving fearow a death glare and growling while fearow sweatdropped as he had an idea at what was about to happen to him. pikachu jumped in the air before shooting off a huge blast of electricity and squirtle shot a blast of steaming water at fearow and both the attacks hit dead on making fearow screech in pain and fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"pokèball,go"a voice said before a pokèball flew oylit of the trees and hit a spearow before absorbing him and shaking before singing to show the catch was successful and the pokèball flew back into the trees.

"pika"pikachu said asking who was there.

"what do you want"the voice said as Paul stepped out and glared at pikachu. "although to find a pikachu and squirtle in the wild at one time is too good to pass up"he said while pulling out a pokèball. bitgof my Pokémon tensed and moved over to me and looked at Paul with a pleading look.

"what is this your pathetic excuse for a trainer? "Paul asked with a sneer.

"pika"pikachu growled while sparking his cheeks as a warning.

"whatever, he's waking up now so he should be ok, not that I care"he smirked before walking off.

"uh what ryhorn hit me? "I asked while sitting up and rubbing my head.

"pika pi"pikachu shouted before both Pokémon tackled me into a hug.

"haha it's okay guys I'm alright but what about you guys, are you ok"I asked while checking my team for any injuries.

"ah wait pidgeotto"I said before running up to the injured bird who had now regained consciousness."Are you okay? ".I asked while pulling out a potion to heal pidgeotto.

"pidg"the bird cawed in thanks.

"hey no problem"I said while stroking the bird's wings. "this is gonna sting a little" I said in warning.

"pidgo"pidgeotto said nodding before I sprayed her injuries and she since in pain before she relaxed as the potion healed her injuries and she was able to stand.

"okay that should do it, take care pidgeotto"I said before standing up with a solemn look.

"pidge? "she asked while pecking my leg softly.

"hey don't get me wrong I'd love to catch you but I wouldn't feel right capturing you if I didn't do the work and besides all I did was common courtesy so I think it would be best if you stayed here"I explained while packing up and starting to walk away.

"pidg"pidgeotto said while reluctantly taking off and flying away.

"pika pi"pikachu said, questioning me.

"hey its fine, besides don't want too many Pokémon at the start, right? "I asked while grinning before finally paying attention to my pokèdex which had been beeping since I woke up.

"oh my God what do you want? "I said as the screen opened and the voice spoke up.

"new moves learned:pikachu - thunderbolt, squirtle - scald"

"woah that is so cool you guys I bet that happened when I was knocked out right? "I asked as my Pokémon nodded emphatically.

"well thanks so much for protecting me and pidgeotto, you guys are the best"I said while hugging my team.

"okay then now let's actually get to viridian city,I'm beat"I said and recalled squirtle before running off with pikachu beside me as a familiar bird Pokémon flew overhead above us.

As the journey continues

important events

ross catches a pikachu and obtains a squirtle

pikachu begins learning iron tail and learns thunderbolt

squirtle learns scald

Ross and Brooklyn split up for a while in order to travel and visit a sick relative respectively

Paul catches a spearow

team listings

Ross:

pikachu(m), static, (lightning rod).thundershock,quick attack, tail whip, thunder wave, thunderbolt*

squirtle(m),(torrent). tackle, water gun, rapid spin, bubble beam, scald*

A/N

hey guys so this is the reinvented first chapter of my brand new story which is based off of my travels in the games. I hope you like it. until next time


	2. A Rocketing Encounter!

_Route One.May 22nd. 3:30pm_ "God how are we still not there yet, it's been 3 hours and we're not even close"I whined as I hung my head and kept walking slowly as pikachu sweat dropped due to my childishness.

"well no matter because I will just ask for directions." I said emphatically startling pikachu and sending off my shoulder onto the ground.

"oh sorry buddy"I said hoping I wouldn't be zapped by him. "how about we stop for lunch and we can try to figure out where we are? "I asked as I picked up my mouse Pokémon.

"pika"he said excitedly at the prospect of food.

"ok then I'll just get my food and we can. "I started before being cut off by an explosion in the distance.

"ooh more hero shiz, come on pikachu"I said before running off in the direction of the smoke from the explosion.

"pika pi"pikachu said as if to say 'here we go again' before running after me.

 **I could get used to the feeling I have(Ross, Brooklyn and 2 people, a girl and a male, in sillouetes stand while holding pokèballs and pikachu stands on Ross's shoulder)**

 **I hope that we continue together(the group walks down a path and laughs together)**

 **I only wish the day could be longer(the group lies next to a campfire at night as a shooting star goes past)**

 **but together we can make it(Ross,Brooklyn, and the girl hold a trophy each while the male looks on proudly)**

 **I hope that we can do it(Ross looks down at the ground conflicted while pikachu lies on the ground injured and struggling to stand)**

 **but as long as I have you(the rest of the group grab Ross, Brooklyn his hand, girl his left shoulder and male his right shoulder, and smiles)**

 **I can reach the stars(Ross lifts his head and smiles and gives a command to pikachu)**

 **so let's give it our all(pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt into the screen)**

 **and we will be victorious( three Pokémon drop down beside pikachu and use scald, gust and string shot on the screen)**

 **together we will be(the group stand with their Pokémon in front of the logo)**

 **champions(the logo expands and the screen turns to black)**

 _Route One. May 22nd. 3:40pm_

"hello is anyone over here?"I said as I ran into a open space lake in the distance and saw two people with 3 Pokémon in front of them, a small cat that stood on two legs and had a gold coin on it's head, a purple snake like creature and a flycatcher looking thing with a brown vine on it's head, two leaves acting as hands and a gaping mouth.the trainers were both wearing white shirts and trousers with the girl's being midriff and black gloves and boots along with a large red 'R' on the shirts. the male had jet black shaggy hair and a purple rose in his hand and the girl had purple hair that came down to her shoulders. they stood in front of a girl with a blue T-shirt and black short shorts along with white suspenders and ginger hair with a side ponytail with a brown starfish with a blinking red gem in the middle of it's body.

"ok what are all they"I said while pulling out my pokèdex and scanning the star first.

" _staryu the star shape Pokémon. if you go to a beach at the end of summer, the glowing cores of staryu look like the stars in the sky_ "the pokèdex explained.

"now that one"I said while pointing it at the cat.

" _meowth the scratch cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night looking for shiny objects and spends most of the day sleeping_ "the pokèdex explained.

"that is an insult to my species we actually spend some of the day awake."the meowth said to my shock.

"holy flareon a talking meowth"I shouted having lost all volume control.

"yes yes I talk can we move along"it said in a bored tone as if it had heard that a million times.

"OK then, what's that then? " I asked slowly getting over the shock and scanning the snake.

" _ekans the snake Pokémon. ekans sneaks through the grass and strikes prey from behind_ "the pokèdex explained.

"and the last one"I said scanning the flycatcher.

 _"weepinbell the flycatcher Pokémon. weepinbell hooks onto branches to sleep on during the night using it's hook like branch and may wake up on the ground if it moves too much_ "the pokèdex explained before I put it away and finally focused on the dressed up guys.

"so what exactly is the trouble with the explosion?" I asked and the trio smirked at my comment.

"did you say trouble'?"the man asked.

"yeah?"I said confused.

"well then we have to do the motto"the girl said as they stood back to back and meowth stood in front of them.

"what?"I questioned.

"oh Arceus no"the Ginger girl said as if she knew what was going to happen.

"prepare for for trouble, it's you vs me"the girl said.

"and make it double, cause that fills me with glee"the male said.

"to protect the world from devastation"the girl said.

"to unite all peoples within our nation"the male said.

"Amy"the girl said.

"Trent"the man said.

"team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"Amy said.

"surrender now or prepare to fight"Trent said.

"meowth that's right"meowth finished.

"what was that"I said while sweatdropping due to how lame that was.

"welcome to my world for the past two hours"the Ginger girl said.

"I'm so sorry"I said with a sympathetic look on my face.

"hey get back to the matter at hand, us stealing your Pokémon"the woman yelled.

"ok well in that case come get some bitches"I said while sending out squirtle and pikachu leapt down onto the ground beside him.

"oh isn't that cute the twerp thinks he can take us on"trent remarked.

"the twerp can and the twerp will"I said mockingly."oh by the way I'm Ross"I shouted to the Ginger girl.

"misty"she shouted back.

"introductions aside let's get them.squirtle use water gun on ekans and pikachu use quick attack on weepinbell." I shouted before squirtle shot a blast of water at the ekans and pikachu took off at the weepinbell with white energy trailing behind him.

"ekans use dig"Amy yelled. ekans shrunk to the ground and burrowed under as the water gun shot harmlessly overhead.

"razor leaf go"Trent shouted. weepinbell launched a flurry of sharp leaves from it's arms at pikachu who was approaching him fast.

"squirtle, aim water gun down the hole and use thunderbolt while you run pikachu"I shouted. squirtle aimed his head down at the hole and water began to rush down into ekans' hole and pikachu shot off a blast of electricity at the razor leaf and fried it before the bolt continued on to zap weepinbell and pikachu slammed into him sending him skidding back and ekans burst from the ground drenched in water and glaring at squirtle.

"use acid"both rocket members shouted. both weepinbell and ekans opened their mouths and shot a stream of violet coloured liquid at squirtle and pikachu.

"Dodge it quick"I shouted. both my Pokémon sprang into the air and the acid hit the ground where they were standing.

"now use scald and thunderbolt"I said. plan kachu and squirtle both shot a blast at ekans and weepinbell ,electricity and steaming water, respectively and both Pokémon we're hit but only ekans was knocked out.

"now use rapid spin and quick attack." I yelled. pikachu and squirtle landed on the ground and shot off at weepinbell while they were spinning or an white aura trailed behind them and slammed into weepinbell knocking it out.

"urgh meowth do something"Amy shouted.

"right, feast on my slash attack"meowth shouted before his claws grew and glowed a vibrant white and he ran at pikachu and squirtle ready to slash them.

"use tail whip and knock him back"I shouted. pikachu spun on his heels and slammed his tail into meowtg and he was sent flying back by the impact as he glowed blue for a second.

"now use bubblebeam"I shouted. squirtle breathed in and exhaled dramatically sending a flurry of blue glowing bubbles at meowty sending him into his comrades with swirly eyes.

"did I do good?"he asked dazed.

"no you were awful, but it looks like we have to retreat"trent said while picking up. meowth and recalling weepinbell before running off.

"you haven't seen the last of us"Amy said while recalling ekans and running off along with Trent.

"that's what I'm afraid of"I said with a sweat drop.

"so what'd you think"misty said as she walked over.

"complete clowns"I said with a smirk.

"totally"she said back.

"oh we were gonna have some lunch wouwould you care to join us? "I asked while turning back to the way I came from.

"where are you going, viridian is only about 10 minutes in that direction." Misty said while pointing in the opposite direction of which I was going.

"so I would have found it if I just kept walking? "I said dreading the answer.

"basically yeah"she said"but then we might not have met"misty said.

"eh true, so would you like to go get something to eat in viridian and maybe we could have a battle?"I asked.

"sure sounds great"she said with a giggle.

"alright then let's go"I shouted after recalling squirtle.

"sure"misty said and she started to walk in the direction of viridian city.

"haha alright race you!" I shouted before pikachu jumped on my shoulder and I ran off ahead of misty.

"wha- hey, get back here." Misty shouted as she ran after me.

 _Viridian city. may 22nd. 4:35pm_

so this is Viridian city"I said while wandering around and taking in the sights.

"yes, yes, very impressive but if you want to get something to eat the Pokémon centre is your best choice." Misty explained before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the centre.

"Christ ok I get the point stop it"I sgoure trying to break free."God, you are really strong"I remarked as the centre came into view.

'oh sweet jesus freedom' I thought as we aplraoched the center and Misty released my arm at last.

"and there we are, now hurry up"she said while walking in.

"what did I get us into buddy? "I asked pikachu who was still on my shoulder.

"pika pi"he shrugged but indifferent.

"aren't you a big help"I said sarcastically."well we may as well go in,I'm sure you and squirtle are tired."I said before walking in. The Pokémon center had a large lobby with a desk in the middle against the back was and a few couches and chairs to the left for trainers to sit down. to the right was a hallway leading to the café, training room and the trainer rooms.walking go to the desk I saw a woman with a nurse's outfit on and pink hair in a complicated style. beside her was a pink ovoid Pokémon with a pouch on it's stomach containing an egg.

"hello and welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I help you?"the nurse asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"um hi could you check my Pokémon for injuries please and could you also check my egg over?"I asked timidly while pikachu leapt off my shoulder onto the counter and I put squirtle's pokèball and the egg container on the counter as well.

"of course I'd be happy to"she said while she took my Pokémon and chansey took my egg.

"wait what is that Pokémon?"I asked while scanning the pink Pokémon.

" _chansey the egg Pokémon. chandey lay several eggs a day but won't share them with anyone with evil in their hearts."_ the pokèdex explained. as if to prove the pokèdex's point chansey took it's egg out of it's pouch and handed it to me.

"wow thanks but here you take it back"I said handing the egg back to chansey.

"ok come get some food the café is almost empty."misty said as she stood nest to the entrance for the café.

"right why don't you save us a seat and I'll get us some food?"I said as we walked in.

"ok I'll have a salad and some fries with a orange soda."she said as she walked over to an empty 2 seat table.

"right."I said walking over to the kitchen area.

"hi could I get a salad with fries and an orange soda as well as some fries and a plate of ribs with a coke and a bottle if ketchup?" I asked the chef as I approached.

"of course young man"the chef said."here you go"while handing me the food plates on two trays.

"thanks a lot"I said before walking over to where misty was sat.

"order up"I said while giving her the tray with her food on it and sitting down across from her.

"thanks, so what are you on a journey for?"she asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon champion"I exclaimed before tucking into my fries."what about you?"I asked her.

"I heard about some water type tournaments being held all over kanto so I decided to enter, I was training at the lake when team rocket showed up and attacked me."misty explained.

"and that's when I turned up"I said.

"right"misty said.

"so does that mean your a water type trainer?"I asked while misty ate some of her fries.

"right I am in fact I'm one of the gym leaders of cerulean city"she said proudly.

"really? "I asked."in that case I'll hold off our battle for a while"I said while taking a drink and eating a rib.

"why, I mean I have some badges in my bag we could have a gym battle if you want."she said before finishing off the last bit of her salad.

"simple I don't feel that me and my team are ready to fight a gym leader yet"I explained."it's not that I don't believe in them but I've been a trainer for a day and you've been training for much longer than me.so I don't want to put pikachu and squirtle through that only to lose"I finished as I finished off my fries.

"ok then how about I come with you on your journey"she said simply shocking me.

"wait why?"I asked.

"because you seem like a fun person to hang out with and plus if I travel with you then you can get a badge from me any time."she explained before finishing off her fries.

"that's incentive enough for me"I said while extending my hand."glad to have you along"I said.

"glad to be here"she said while taking my hand.

"and I'll get that badge from you"I said while pulling her in closer.

"go-ahead and try"she said back. we started to eat in silence for a bit before a singing sound rang through the cafe and the intercom came to life.

" _will Ross McCreath please come to the front desk. your Pokémon are fully healed"_ the voice said.

"well that's my cue, should I get a couple rooms while I'm there?"I asked while standing up.

"yeah that should be great,and we can explore before turning in for the night"misty said before standing up and walking to the entrance."I'll meet you outside.

"cool see you there"I said while walking up to the desk in the lobby.

"hello Ross here are your Pokémon, I'm pleased to say they have made a full recovery"nurse joy said while handing me squirtle's pokèball and pikachu leapt onto my shoulder.

"and what about my egg?"I akded as I rubbed pikachu's head.

"yes your egg is perfectly healthy and you can expect it to hatch within the next 2 weeks."nurse joy explained as cahnsey handed me my egg.

"thanks nurse joy oh and could I get two rooms for the night please?"I asked as I pit by egg into my bag.

"of course here you go"she said handing me two key cards.

"thanks nurse joy." I said taking the cards.

"is that all?"she asked.

"yeah this is great, thanks again"I said before walking outside to see misty standing waiting for me.

"hey Mist, here's your key"I said giving her one of the cards.

"Thanks Ross, so where do you want to go?"she asked as we started to walk away from the Pokémon center.

"well how about we go shopping"I said.

"what!?"she exclaimed coming to an abrupt stop.

"what's up?I asked stopping as well.

"I've just never met a guy who willingly wants to go shopping."she said.

"well now you have"I said while taking off for the mall.

 _Viridian mall may 22nd. 5:25pm_

ah I'm home"I sighed as I walked into a clothes store.

"strange that's something I'd probably say"Misty remarked as she walked in behind me.

"ok so how about we split up and meet at the changing rooms in about 15 minutes?"I proposed.

"sure"misty said before turning and walking to the girls section.

"Cmon buddy"I said while walking to the male section and immediately shooting over to the jeans section and picking out a pair that was a darker blue than the ones I was currently wearing.

'Hmnn my shirt doesn't go with this'I thought.'Got it' and with that I raced over to the jacket and shirts section. looking through the selection I picked out a blue long sleeve jacket with a detachable hood and a black T-shirt underneath.

"Perfect"I said and took my items to try them on. As I approached the changing rooms I saw Misty coming out of one with a yellow unzipped hoodie and a red shirt as well as blue jeans and white sneakers.

""Hey Mist"I said as I walked over.Misty turned with a shout before blushing slightly seeing it was me.

"I like your new clothes, you thinking of buying them?"I asked as I walked to the changing room next to her."ok bud you stay here with Misty and I'll be out in a minute." I said before walking inti the room while pikachu sat on Misty's shoulder. after a minute I cane out of the room wearing my new clothes and holding my old Ines in my arms.

"so what do you think?"I asked my Pokemon and Misty.

"Not bad"Misty said nodding her head.

"Pi ka pika"pikachu agreed hopping into my shoulder again.

"well should we go pay for these?"I asked while picking up my bag.

"Ross wait"Misty said.

"Huh what's up?"I said turning back to face misty.

"I just don't think I'm comfortable buying these"she said with tears in her eyes.

"Your not comfy in a hoosie and jeans but a vest top and shorts are the best ever?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up"She said softly while punching me half heartedly on the arm.

"Cmon how about a pact, if you buy those clothes I'll buy these ones"I wagered."What to you say?" I asked while holding out my hand.

"Ok then"misty said and grabbed my hand before I pulled her along to the register before seeing a black backpack with a strap designed to go over the chest.

"Hey, think I should buy this?"I asked pointing at the bag.Misty followed my gaze and looked at the bag for a minute before grabbing it and handing it to me.

"yeah it would suit your new outfit"she said."plus more suited for travelling than the one strap you have.

"fair enough."I aid and we approached the self register which scanned both of us to identify which items we had to pay for and came up with a payment screen so Misty and I each scanned our trainer cards which were basically credit cards but also our IDs.we then left the store with our old clothes in our bags and left to check our other stores.we walked into one called 'Trainer essentials' looking for a tent and sleeping bags since I had neither yet. but while looking I saw some rectangular grey box things and called misty over asking what they were.

"they're called compartment storage."she explained."its designed by the silph company and it is basically a pokèball but for regular items so you can carry tables, pots,pans and tents"she finished and picked one up, putting it in my hands."This one will hold up to 20 kilograms, should be plenty."she finished and walked off in search of tents and sleeping bags again.

 _may 22nd. Viridian City. 8:30 pm_

"finally back"I said as I walked into my room and dropped off my new bag and walked over to the video phone. the room was pretty nice, a single bed, ensuite bathroom with a bath and shower and a video phone in the corner on the desk. sitting down at the desk I dialled my home number and waited a few seconds before Ariel turned up on the screen with a smile on her face.

"hey geek"she said warmly.

"hey dweeb"I said back. "miss me yet?"I asked in a micking voice.

"not even slightly"she said.

"I miss you too"I said."I need to send back my bag and old outfit"I said.

"why what happened?"she asked face turning to a scowl.

"nothing I just got a better one for traveling"I said quickly."will you take them back or not?"I asked.

"sure but tommorow when the center's phone is open."she said.

"ok gotta go, misty will be waiting"I said.

"oh, who's misty?"she said with a sly smirk.

"a friend, and nothing else"I said simply.

"You sure?"she questioned getting closer to the screen.

"Bye"I said before hanging up. When I turned around I saw Misty standing St the doorway in her new clothes looking unsure.

"Hey is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"yeah I guess but im still not sure about these clothes.

"alright come stand in frintmof the mirror"I said while pulling Misty over.

"now who do you see?" I asked while misty stared at herself.

"I see me"she said.

"exactly, no matter shat you wear you don't change"I said standing next to her."For example I changed clothes and I'm still the same."I explained while gesturing to my new outfit.

"you're right"Misty said before giving a big grin and hugging me."Thanks Ross"she said softly.

"No problem"I said returning the hug.

"ok so why don't we get some sleep and we can head out around 10 tomorrow?"I asked before breaking the hug.

"sure sounds good, meet a t the cafe at about 8:30?"she asked before turning to leave.

"right, goodnight"I said.

"night"Misty said shutting the door behind her.

"God hell of a first day, huh buddy?"I asked pikachu as I changed into my pyjamas.

"pika"he agreed nodding and hopping into the bed and curling up at the foot.

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world"I said while laying down before going to sleep.

 _important events_ _Ross meets Misty and Team Rocket_ _Ross and misty arrive in viridian city_ _Ross and Misty decide to travel together_ _Ross and Misty change their outfits_ _team listings_ _Ross:_ _pikachu(m) (static, lightning rod).thundershock, quick attack, tail whip, thunder wave, thunderbolt*_ _squirtle(m)(torrent). tackle, rapid spin, water gun, bubble beam, scald*_ _Misty:_ _staryu(analytic).swift, water gun,rapid spin,water pulse_


	3. A Forest Challenge!

_Viridian City.May 23rd.8:35_

"Here you are ,Mist"I said placing a bowl of corn flakes in front of Misty and a bowl of cocoa puffs in front of me with a plate of toast between us and our Pokémon on the ground beside our table eating pokèchow as well.

"Thanks Ross, so I was looking at our map, we need to go to pewter city if you want to get a badge and register for the indigo league, so we need to go through viridian forest to get there and that will take us at least 4 days to get through."Misty explained before digging in to her cereal.

"And do we have enough supplies to last us that long?"I asked to be safe.

"Yeah I checked last night and we have everything we need.

"ok then once we finish breakfast it's off to pewter city for my first badge!"I exclaimed as I was done with my cereal.

"alright just go send your old stuff over to your sister while I finish up and get the Pokémon ready too."she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then, meet me at the front desk!"I yelled and ran off towards the phone booth. I sat down on the chair and dialled by home number with my old clothes and bag in hand, having brought them down with me to breakfast.

"hey bro"Ariel said as she came up on the screen.

"Sup."I said."Sleep well?" I asked.

"Alright I guess"she said shrugging."So you want to send over your stuff now I presume? "she said.

"Right, hold on." I said while placing my old things on the transporter.I pressed the button and a flash of white electricity struck the items and converted them to data before sending them over to Ariel's end.

"They're here safe"Ariel said holding up the bag and clothes to prove it.

"ok well I'd better be going we needed to get an early start to get through virdian forest." I said while standing up.

"ok then bye"she said and hung up.

"See you" I said to the offline monitor and ran over to the desk where misty was standing with pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hey send over ok?" she asked while handing me squirtle's pokèball and pikachu leapt onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, You ready to get going?"I said while clipping Squirtle's ball to my belt.

 _Viridian forest. May 23rd. 10:30._

"So this is Viridian forest huh?" I said while Misty and I walked through the forest at a slow pace.

"Y-yeah it is"Misty stuttered with a fearful look.

"you ok?"I asked while stopping and turning to face Misty.

"Yeah I just have a phobia of bug types"she explained.Just as she finished a green caterpillar with red antenna and yellow circles on it's body crawled past and over her foot before disappearing into the bushes.

"Ahhh!"Misty shrieked loudly.

"This is gonna be a long day"I said blankly.

 **I could get used to the feeling I have(Ross, Brooklyn, Misty and a male, in sillouetes stand while holding pokèballs and pikachu stands on Ross's shoulder)**

 **I hope that we continue together(the group walks down a path and laughs together)**

 **I only wish the day could be longer(the group lies next to a campfire at night as a shooting star goes past)**

 **but together we can make it(Ross,Brooklyn, and Misty hold a trophy each while the male looks on proudly)**

 **I hope that we can do it(Ross looks down at the ground conflicted while pikachu lies on the ground injured and struggling to stand)**

 **but as long as I have you(the rest of the group grab Ross, Brooklyn his hand, Misty his left shoulder and male his right shoulder, and smiles)**

 **I can reach the stars(Ross lifts his head and smiles and gives a command to pikachu)**

 **so let's give it our all(pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt into the screen)**

 **and we will be victorious( squirtle and 2 Pokémon in silouhettes drop down beside pikachu and use scald, gust and string shot into the screen)**

 **together we will be(the group stand with their Pokémon in front of the logo)**

 **champions(the logo expands and the screen turns to black)**

"Are you ok or do you want to take a break and try to relax a little?" I asked once Misty had stopped screaming.

"I'll take a break here for a bit." she said simply while sitting against a nearby tree and pikachu hopped down onto her lap.

"Suit yourself"I said still standing."I'm gonna see what there us to catch"I said while walking into the bushes.

"Be back soon"misty shouted after me.

"Sure"I said while pulling out a pokèball and looking around not seeing a tree root sticking out the groundground and tripped over it sending me to the ground and my pokèball flying out my hand and intotnhe bushes in front of me.

"Damn it, that hurt"I said while sitting up and rubbing my aching head."Where did that pokèball go?"I asked while walking min to the bushes and seeing my pokèball lying on the ground and wobbling before singing a second later signifying a capture.

"Not what I expected but I can work with it."I said while picking up the pokèball."ok, come on out"I said while releasing the Pokémon inside. When the pokèball opened the same bug from earlier appeared and looked up at me.

"oh it's you, hey little guy"I said while kneeling down to pet the bug who leaned into my touch.

"so I know the whole capture thing was a bit unexpected, so do you want to come with me in my journey?"I asked before the bug shot a string shot at the tree behind me and flew up it and letting go landing on my shoulder."I'll take that as a yes"I laughed and began walking back to want

Misty who looked happy to see me when she looked and got a freaked out look on her face.

"Ross there's a bug on you"she whispered.

"I know, I caught it"I said while kneeling down to let the bug off."which reminds me I need to scan it"I said while pulling out my pokèdex and scanning the bug.

 _"caterpie, the worm Pokémon. caterpie's feet have suction cups allowing it to stick to any surface and can release a strong odor from it's antenna. thus caterpie is female, has the ability shield dust and knows the moves tackle, string shot, bug bite and electro web."_ the pokèdex explained.

"woah you're strong caterpie"I marveled while caterpie blushed at the praise.

"well it is kinda cute I guess"misty said looking at the bug."plus I'm not the only girl any more"she went on.

"glad to see you won't freak out about me catching a bug type."I said while standing up and putting pikachu and caterpie on my shoulders.

"So should we head on for the rest of the day or find a place to sleep and train for a while?"I asked Misty while she stood up as well.

"I think find a clearing to train cause then you can bind more with caterpie"Misty said while strstarting to walk in the direction we were heading in before.

"ok wait up"I said running to catch up.

 _Viridian forest. may 23rd. 12:30_

"this place looks nice"I commented stopping in a clearing with a sizeable amount of land and a spring on the other side of the place."What do you think?"I asked Misty who stopped next to me.

"looks great and I can let my other water types out."she said while walking over to the river and I walked over with her before she knelt down and pulled out two pokèballs from her hoodie pocket.

"come out and meet the gang"she said while two Pokémon materialized, one being a blue sea horse with a cream belly and the other being a red fish with a crown like thing on it's head and yellow whiskers, in the water and smiled up at Misty.

"ooh what are they"I asked while pulling out my pokèdex and scanning the two new creatures.

" _horsea the dragon Pokémon. if the current turns fast in the ocean, Horsea defends itself by wrapping it's tail around rocks it coral"_ the pokedex explained.

"and that one?"I said while pointing my dex at the fish.

" _Magikarp, the fish pokemon.A Magikarp that has lived for many years can use Splash to leap over a mountain, but is useless in terms of power"_ the pokedex explained.

"ok then, I think it's awesome though"I said while rubbing Magikarp's head making her smile.

"Horsea was a gift from my sisters for my birthday last month and I caught magikarp just before we met."misty explained while letting out staryu as well.

"ah right, well I met squirtle when I got him as my starter and pikachu was eating the electricity from my house so I battled and caught him."I explained while letting squirtle and pikachu and caterpie leapt off my shoulder.

"ok so I think I have an idea for new moves for pikachu and squirtle, so leave them with me and you just focus on caterpie"she said while motioning for pikachu and squirtle to come with her.

"ok bye guys have fun"I said waving to my other Pokémon while caterpie crawled after me.

 _Viridian forest. may 23rd. 1:20pm_

"ok, tackle let's go!"I shouted.Caterpie shot forward and slammed her head against the rock we had been using for practice and when she did a sizeable crack appeared.

"you're so strong caterpie"I praised while looking at the crack in the rock.caterpie blushed and crawled back to me.

"ok use electro web"I said. caterpie nodded and shot a thread of silk with sparks flying off it and when it was about to hit the rock it expanded and covered the rock in a net before exploding destroying the rock into pebbles.

"holy flareon"I said with my mouth agape. "that. was. AWESOME!"I shouted as I ran up to caterpie and hugged her.

"that was quite a spectacle"a female voice said from the trees.

"wait who's there"I shouted not knowing there were others around.

"prepare for trouble, you ask who's there"the voice said.

"and make double,don't make such a fuss."a male voice said.

"to protect the world from devastation"the woman said while walking out to reveal Amy.

"to unite all people within our nation"the man said revealing Trent.

"Amy"

"Trent"

"team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"meowth that's right"meowth said jumping down from a tree.

"what do you two want?"I asked with a bored look.

"we want your Pokémon"amy said while pointing at me.

"so hand then over twerp"Trent finished pointign at me too.

"so is 'twerp' just a thing now or what?"I asked not caring too much about them.

"why is this not fazing you?!"Amy yelled.

"cause you honestly don't seem that threatening."I said.

"well we'll show how much of a threat we are"Amy said while she and Trent sament out ekans and weepinbell.

"ok caterpie go"I shouted.caterpie nodded and crawled to face weepinbell and ekans.

 _Ross vs Team Rocket:caterpie vs ekans/weepinbell_

"use acid"both rockets shouted. both ekans and weepinbell shot a blast of purple acid at caterpie.

"use string shot on the tree then tackle on weepinbell"I shouted while throwing my arm to the right.caterpie aimed her head at the tree behind the Rocket members and shot a string of thread at it pulling her away from the acid and then let go before nosediving at weepinbell and sending him skidding back upon contact.

"use bite, ekans"Amy said. ekans leapt forward and opened his mouth wide preparing to sink his fangs into caterpie.

"use string shot and close his mouth"I yelled. caterpie shot another line of thread and it stuck to ekans, shutting his mouth shut tight.

"now electro web"I shouted. caterpie nodded and shot a thread of silk with sparks flying off it and when it was about to hit ekans it expanded and covered the snake in a net before exploding,sending ekans flying back into weepinbell.

"get up and use poison sting"Amy shouted.

"razor leaf"Trent shouted.

"use string shot and fly between them"I said having a plan. caterpie shot another thread like and flew between the rocket Pokémon as they were unleashing their attacks and since they re-aimed to hit caterpie they ended up hitting each other with their attacks.

"now electro web"I shouted.caterpie turned around and shot another silky thread with sparks and encapsulated the opposing pokemon in a net, before exploding sending them to the ground with swirly eyes.

"nrr, next time well get you"Amy said while returning ekans as Trent recalled weepinbell and they both ran off with meowth.

"alright caterpie you did it"I said while running up to my Pokémon before stopping as she began to glow white and change shape.

"woah, could it be?"I said before the light burst and in the place of caterpie was a green cocoon with yellow eyes and barely moving.

"it is caterpie evolved"I remarked while pulling out my pokèdex.

 _"metapod, the_ cocoon _Pokémon and the evolved form of caterpie. Metepod has a iron like shell cover it's body while it awaits_ _evolution. this netapod had learned the move harden and the ability shed skin upon evolution."_ the pokedex explained.

"that's so awesome metapod how do you feel?"I asked while picking up my bug type who could only wiggle a little to show she was content."I'll assume that wiggling is 'I feel great ross' but why don't we head back to the others?"I asked Metapod who moved her whole body in order to nod.

 _Viridian forest. May 23rd. 2:30pm_

"ok guys one more time"misty said while she stood in between Pikachu and Squirtle. Pikachu nodded and leapt into the air and aimed his tail at Squirtle who retreated into his shell and a green barrier appeared and stopped pikachu as he bounced off.

"ok so Squirtle has his move down but pikachu you're having trouble building up the power."Misty explained as I walked back into the clearing."huh, oh hey Ross, how was training?"Misty asked as I walked over to the makeshift battlefield.

"It was awesome, caterpie had such awesome power and then team rocket showed up but caterpie beat them and then evolved after the battle."I said animatedly.

"that's so cool"misty said."thanks for looking after Ross, Metapod."she said while reaching down to pet metapod.

"hey Misty, think we could have a practice battle"I said while rubbing my arm.

"wait why I thought you want to wait?"she smirked.

"I do but I want to let Metapod to have a real battle, not a two on one situation."I explained.

"that's fair"she said while standing up and motioning for staryu to battle."ok your on"She said while staryu stood in front of her.

 _Ross vs Misty:Metapod vs Staryu_

"use rapid spin"Misty yelled. Staryu jumped into the air and began spinning rapidly before flying off at Metapod.

"String Shot, go"I shouted. Metapod shot a line of thread at staryu but the star Pokémon cut through easily.

"You'll have to try better than that Ross"misty said.

"who said we were aiming for staryu, now harden!" I shouted. metapod flashed green for a second and when staryu hit her, it bounced off and landed on it's back... right in the string shot remains.

"staryu break free"Misty pleaded. staryu struggled and squirmed but was stuck by the sticky thread."use water pulse and shoot it straight up"Misty said. staryu formed an orb of water in front of it's gem and fired it into the air and when it crashed back down on it the water washed off the string.

"use electro web!" Metapod reared back and shot a silky thread with sparks and encapsulated staryu in a net, before exploding and sending it to the ground but it got back up and flexed it's arms.

"use bubble beam!"Misty shouted. Staryu's gem glowed light blue and it shot a flurry of bubbles at metapof who was hit and flew into a tree."now water pulse"staryu shot another orb of water that hit metapod and sent her into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Metapod!"I said while running over to pick up the cocoon"are you okay?"I akded while looking her over for injuries.

"sorry if I went a bit rough"misty apologized."I just was giving you a taste of how real trainers battle."she tried to explain.

"it's fine, I had a lot of fun"I said."plus after a nights rest metapod will be back to 100%"I said while standing up with Metapod in my arms.

"So should we get some lunch?"I asked.

"Sounds great"Misty said.

 _Important events_

 _1.Ross catches a caterpie_

 _2.caterpie evolves into metapod and learns harden_

 _3.misty is revealed to own a horsea and magikarp_

 _Team Listings_

 **Ross** _:Pikachu(m)(static, lightning rod).thundershock, tail whip,quick attack, thunder wave, thunderbolt, iron tail*(in progress)_

 _Squirtle(m)(torrent).tackle, rapid spin,water gun,bubble beam, scald, protect*_

 _Metapod(f)(shed skin).tackle,string shot, electro web,bug bite, harden*_

 **Misty:** _staryu(n/a)(analytic).tackle, water gun, rapid spin, bubble beam, water pulse*_

 _Horsea (f)(sniper).water gun, bubble, tackle, agility, smoke screen*_

 _Magikarp(m)(swift swim).splash, tackle_


	4. New Arrivals and Buzzing Rivals!

Viridian Forest. May 24th.2:45am

"charizard, flamethrower let's go"I murmered in my sleep while turning over.

"Ross get up"misty whispered as she shook my shoulder.

"now use wing attack"I continued.

"that's it, WAKE UP!"misty shouted as she shook my vigorously.

"AHH!"I screamed as I shot up.when I focused on Misty I was fuming."What the hell is wrong with you?!"I shouted loudly.

"there's a bird in here and it keeps trying to get into your tent."Misty explained while pointing at the tent flap. where a familiar flying type was standing looking at us curiously.

I could get used to the feeling I have(Ross, Brooklyn, Misty and a male, in sillouetes stand while holding pokèballs and pikachu stands on Ross's shoulder)

I hope that we continue together(the group walks down a path and laughs together)

I only wish the day could be longer(the group lies next to a campfire at night as a shooting star goes past)

but together we can make it(Ross,Brooklyn, and Misty hold a trophy each while the male looks on proudly)

I hope that we can do it(Ross looks down at the ground conflicted while pikachu lies on the ground injured and struggling to stand)

but as long as I have you(the rest of the group grab Ross, Brooklyn his hand, Misty his left shoulder and male his right shoulder, and smiles)

I can reach the stars(Ross lifts his head and smiles and gives a command to pikachu)

so let's give it our all(pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt into the screen)

and we will be victorious( squirtle, metapod and 2 Pokémon in silouhettes drop down beside pikachu and use scald, gust, ember and string shot into the screen)

together we will be(the group stand with their Pokémon in front of the logo)

champions(the logo expands and the screen turns to black)

"wait a minute, I know you"I said after waking up a bit more."you're the pidgeotto from route one aren't you?"I asked to which the bird nodded.

"so what are you doing here"I asked pidgeotto as I stepped outside to talk to it properly.

"pidg"she said pointing a wing at me.

"wait do you want to come with me?"I asked as pikachu and misty stepped out too.

"Geo"pidgeotto nodded and then flew back.

"as much as I would love to battle it is three in the morning so how abouabout I battle you after breakfast?"I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"pidg eo"she nodded and flew to a tree next to my tent and perched there.

"ok then"I said while walking into my tent again and pikachu curled up next to me.

Viridian forest.Wednesday may 24th.9:30

"Ok pidgeotto time to meet your match, go pikachu"I shouted as pikachu ran onto the field standing across from pidgeotto who was hovering in the air.

Ross:Pikachu vs Pidgeotto

"use quick attack!"I shouted.Pikachu shot forward while his body had a white aura trail behind it but pidgeotto countered by doing the same and both Pokémon slammed into each other and a shock wave of power shot through the area.

"break away and use iron tail"I yelled. pikachu leapt back and jumped into the air while his tail began to glow silver but as he was about to hit pidgeotto the glow disappeared. seeing her opportunity, pidgeotto flapped her wings hard whipping up a gale force wind that hit pikachu and sent him flying into the air.

"use thunderbolt"I shouted over the wind.pikachu sparked his cheeks and shot off a blast of electrical energy at pidgeotto who didn't see the attack and was fried.

"now quick attack"I yelled. pikachu shot forward again and slammed into pidgeotto who was sent skidding along the ground before she got back up and flew at pikachu while her wings glowed a vibrant white and she clothes lined pikachu and took him into the air.

"quick thundershock"I yelled. pikachu charged up electricity and zapped pidgeotto sending her to the ground.

"alright, go pokèball"I yelled while hurling the device.the pokèball hit pidgeotto and brought her in before snapping shut and wobbling back and forth a few times until it clicked.

"alright we did it"I shouted while hugging pikachu who also looked really happy and I went to pick up the pokèball.

"a new chapter in my life cause I just caught, a pidgeotto"I shouted while holding the pokèball above my head while pikachu jumped behind me.

"we should introduce the others"I suggested while pulling out my other two pokeballs."Everybody, come on out"I shouted while sending out my team. squirtle, metapod and pidgeotto appeared on the ground in front of me and pikachu ran over to join them.

"ok guys this is our new teammate, pidgeotto. squirtle you met her before on route one but metapod hasn't so be welcoming and try to get along, ok?"I said while kneeling down to be on my Pokémon's level and they all nodded and turned to each other and started chatting.

"so should we get breakfast ready and then head off"Misty said as she walked over.

"sounds good"I said while standing up and going to my bag to pull the Pokémon food out.

Viridian forest.May 25th. 5.30am

"Ross wake up"Misty said softly as she shook me by the shoulder.

"mm-Misty?"I mumbled as I satbup slowly and rubbed my eyes."what's up this morning?"I asked.

"I hear Beedrill flying all around and I'm scared"she explained."could I sleep in here with you tonight?"she asked tentatively.

"of course I mean if you're scared I have no problem with it"I said while moving over so misty could lie down.

"thanks Ross, this is really nice of you"she said softly but I was already back asleep."ugh boys"she grumbled but was still smiling.

Viridian forest.May 25th.10.30am

"Now use iron tail!"I shouted pointing at a rock in the clearing.Pikachu jumped into the air and his tail began glowing silver but again faded before pikachu could hit the rock."damn well I guess all we can really do is keep practising."I said as pikachu looked sad.

"hey don't worry we'll get it eventually."I said while petting the mouse."go work with metapod while I work with pidgeotto."I said while releasing the bird from her pokèball and pikachu ran off with metapod.

"ok pidgeotto I'm just going to scan you to find out what your moves are"I explained while pulling out my pokèdex and skipping the nkrmal information.

"this pokemon is female and has the ability bug pecks.she also knows the moves quick attack, gust, sand attack, wing attack,twister and heat wave."the pokèdex explained.

"wow heat wave too,you're really strong pidgeotto"I exclaimed while stroking her wings."Now how about we do some training?"I asked before pidgeotto flew into the air only to be hit by a barrage of purple glowing needles.

"hey what happened?"I shouted while running to catch pidgeotto in the air."Are you OK?"I asked while checking over the bird before she nodded and flew back into the air and over a dozen large bees with large stingers on their arms and tail flew out of the trees and hovered on front of us.

"what are they?"I asked while pulling out my pokedex.

"Beedrill the poison bee Pokémon.beedrill are extremely territorial and if anyone gets close to their nest, they will attack in a furious swarm"the pokèdex explained.

"that explains why they attacked pidgeotto, it was a warning"I thought as I stood behind pidgeotto."but we aren't going anywhere."I shouted while releasing my other Pokemon and pikachu stood alongside them.

"we aren't?"Misty whispered looking pale.

"relax misty I promise this will be over quick"I said."now pikachu thunderbolt, squirtle scald, metapod, electro web and pidgeotto heat wave."I shouted. pikachu and squirtle jumped into the air and shot a blast of electricity and a stream of boiling water at the beedrill respectively and at least 4 of them fainted but there were still plenty left. pidgeotto flapped his wings and sent a blanket of flaming air at the beedrill who we're all hit but 7 remained standing and all sent a barrage of purple needles and white arrows at metapod who tried to defend herself with harden but was sent flying back into me with swirly eyes.

"use thunderbolt, bubble beam and twister"I shouted angry that they wanted up on metapod.pikachu launched another thunderbolt, squirtle shot a barrage of glowing blue bubbles at the beedrill and pidgeotto made a cyclone of blue wind appear from underneath the beedrill and contain them while the bubbles and electricity knocked them out.

"now I'm gonna catch one"I said as I pulled out an empty pokèball before I felt a pull on my ear"ow hey, what gives?"I shouted as misty pulled me away.

"don't you dare catch one of those things"she grumbled as my Pokemon followed behind us with sweatdrops on their heads.

viridian forest.Thursday may 26th.5:30pm

"God that was fun wasn't it"I said as I climbed out the water in my black sinking trunks.

"yeah I always enjoy swimming to relax after a hard day"Misty said as she climbed out in a red two piece.

"pika pika pi"pikachu shouted as he ran up looking frantic.

"hey buddy what's up?"I asked as I knelt down to his level.

"pika"he shouted before grabbing my index finger and trying to pull me along.

"OK OK point gotten, lead the way"I said while following pikachu to our campsite where the egg was sitting on a pillow and glowing brightly.

"it's hatching!"I shouted while running over to the egg just as it cracked and a small orange lizard with a flaming tail popped it's head out and looked up at me before smiling brightly.

"oh my God it's adorable"I said while picking up the small lizard who giggled and tried yo reach for me.

"it's a charmander and since it's a newborn so you have to be careful with it"Misty said softly in order to not scare charmander.

"I know that, hey charmander, I'm you're new trainer"I said while tickling charmander's stomach lightly making him giggle."do you want to join me on my journey to become a champion?"I asked while pulling out an empty pokèball.

"char man"the lizard nodded and tapped the pokèball and being sent into it before it wobbled in my hand and dinged.

"alright, a new chapter in my life cause I just caught a charmander!"I shouted while all 4 of my Pokemon celebrated as well. "OK charmander come on out"I said while releasing the lizard onto the ground between me and my Pokémon.

"guys this is charmander, our new little brother so be nice and try to look after him."I said while my Pokemon looked at charmander who hid behind my leg."hey charmander, don't be scared, they won't hurt you I promise"I said softly and charmander peeked his head out before walking over slowly to pikachu and extending a claw which he took and shook with a smile.

"nice to see you two are already getting along"I said while standing up and going to the tent when I felt something grab my leg.Looking down I saw Charmander holding onto my leg while looking sad.

"Hey, don't worry I'll be back in a minute so why don't you get to know the rest of the team"I said while trying to pry charmander off my leg but he was staying put. "or you can hold onto my leg"I said dryly.

"Here let me try"Misty offered as she knelt down."hey charmander if you come with me I'll make you some yummy food"she said kindly as she held her arms open and charmander seemed to think for a second before he leapt into her arms.

"heh, already like you"she commente with a sly grin.

"haha"I laughed sarcastically before I waled into my tent and emerged a few minutes later wearing my normal clothes."hey charmander I'm just gonna scan you with this so I can find out about you."I said while holding my poledex out to charmander who nodded after a confirmation from pikachu and squirtle.

" _charmander the flame Pokémon. charmander's tail flame wavers when it is enjoying itself and Burns brightly when it is enraged.this charmander is male and has the ability blaze. he knows the moves ember, scratch, smoke screen and dragon breath"_ the pokèdex explained.

"wow you're pretty strong for a newborn"I exclaimed seeing the moves charmander had who puffed out his chest proudly.

"I think you and I are gonna be a great team"I said fondly while picking up charmander and holding him up high.

 **A/N I know that 2 captures in one is a bit too much but my story so.anyways I wanted to say that sometimes Pokémon may learn moves without me announcing it in the important events bit but that is because I can't add every instance a Pokemon learns a move or this would be 2 miles long. so don't forget to review. or not it's your choice I guess or whatever.(this is how you play hard to get, right?)**

 ** _important events_**

 _Ross catches the pidgeotto that followed him_

 _Ross's egg hatches into a charmander_

 ** _team listings_**

 _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).thundershock, quick attack,tail whip, thunder wave, iron tail, thunderbolt*_ S _quirtle(m) (torrent).tackle,bubble beam, water gun, rapid spin, scald,protect*_

 _Metapod(f) (shed skin).tackle, string shot, bug bite, electro web, harden_

 _pidgeotto(f)(keen eye).gust, quick attack, sand attack, heat wave, wing attack,twister*_

 _charmander(m)(blaze).ember, scratch, smoke screen, dragon breath_

M _isty:_ _staryu(n/a)(analytic).bubble beam,water pulse, rapid spin, tackle, water gun_ *

 _horsea(f)(sniper).water gun, bubble, smoke screen,agility_

 _magikarp(m)(swift swim).splash, tackle,flail_


	5. a Tournamental Surprise!

"Finally, we're in Pewter city!"I shouted as I fell to my knees at the city outskirts and Misty came up behind me with a annoyed look.

"You're acting like we were in that forest for a year."she said and I sweatdropped.

"Well we were in there for a while, nearly a whole week."I said trying to back myself up.

"Four days"Misty said simply before walking up and pulling me to my feet."Come on there's something I want to show you"she said while dragging me by my wrist.

"Again with the wrist, really?"I asked.

I could get used to the feeling I have(Ross, Brooklyn, Misty and a male, in sillouetes stand while holding pokèballs and pikachu stands on Ross's shoulder)

I hope that we continue together(the group walks down a path and laughs together)

I only wish the day could be longer(the group lies next to a campfire at night as a shooting star goes past)

but together we can make it(Ross,Brooklyn, and Misty hold a trophy each while the male looks on proudly)

I hope that we can do it(Ross looks down at the ground conflicted while pikachu lies on the ground injured and struggling to stand)

but as long as I have you(the rest of the group grab Ross, Brooklyn his hand, Misty his left shoulder and male his right shoulder, and smiles)

I can reach the stars(Ross lifts his head and smiles and gives a command to pikachu)

so let's give it our all(pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt into the screen)

and we will be victorious( squirtle, metapod, pidgeotto, charmander and a Pokémon in a silhouette drop down beside pikachu and use scald, gust, ember, razor leaf and string shot into the screen)

together we will be(the group stand with their Pokémon in front of the logo)

champions(the logo expands and the screen turns to black)

"So what is it?"I asked as we stood in front of a field with several marking and a seating area on either side.

"It's a battling arena, used in gym battles and tournaments, like the one tommorow"misty explained before I turned to her with an excited look.

"A battling tournament, tomorrow?"I asked."oh I am so signing up"I shouted before rink ng over to the booth where a lady with a clipboard stood.

"Hello,would you like to sign up for the tournament tommorow?"she asked while extending the clipboard and a pen.

"Sure what do I put down?"I asked as I picked up the pen.

"Just put down your name, hometown and the 6 Pokemon you can use"the woman explained before I realised what she said.

"Wait, 6 Pokémon"I questioned and the lady nodded."I only have 5"I shouted before panicking.

"Wiat I think I have an idea, if I come back in about 15 minutes can you keep my space open?"I asked the lady as I got ready to run.

"Sure but you have to be quick"the lady said while taking my sheet off the board and putting it beneath the counter.

"Thank you so much I'll be back in a few minutes."I shouted as I ran in the direction of the Pokémon center while pulling out my pokedex and calling Ariel with the phone function.After a few seconds Ariel appeared on the screen and looked annoyed.

"What do you want?"she asked.

"Normally I'd retort but I need you to send over the bulbasaur I bonded with before I left."I explained as I got closer to the red roofed building.

"Why?"Ariel asked as she got up to find the pokeball.

"There's a tournament in pewter and I want to enter but you need to have 6 Pokemon but I only have 5 so I was wondering if you send over bulbasaur for a little while?"inaksed as I sprinted into the center.

"Fine but you have to keep it then"she said as she returned to the screen with a pokeball in hand.

"OK then but why?" I asked as I transferred the call to the video phones.

"Well you need a 6th Pokémon and you did already bond with Bulbasaur so why not keep her?"she asked rhetorically while beaming over the pokèball.

"OK then I'll take her"I said happy to get a new friend for the journey.

"That all?"Arieil asked before I nidde and she hung up with a wave.

12:20pm. May 28th. Pewter city

"I'm back,I'm back"I wheezed as I ran to the Booth and collapsed a little as my legs we're weak.

"So did you find another Pokémon to use?"the lady asked as she pulled out my form.

"Yeah"I replied shortly as I scribbled down bulbasuar in the last box.

"Ok that's you entered so be here at 10am tommorow for the opening ceremony and the battles start at eleven. Good luck"the lady explained as I handed her the form back.

"Thank you, and I will win this after all the running I had to do"in said and the lady chuckled before I ran to the field where I left misty and found her still there with her Pokémon out.

"Ok then let's bond some more"I said to myself as I picked up bulbasaur's pokèball.

Pewter city. May 28th. 12.30pm

"Everybody come on out"I shouted as I threw all my pokèballs into the air. All my Pokémon appeared in the ground as well as a four legged dinosaur like animal with a plant bulb on its back appeared next to charmander and immediately looked around before stopping on me and I kneeled down.

"Hey there bulbasaur, it's me, do you remember?"I asked as I petted bulbasaur under her chin,the way I knew she loved and she purred while nodding.

"Ok well there's a tournament tomorrow and I entered so I'm gonna need all of your help"I said addressing my whole team."so will you all help me?"I asked as I stood up and all my Pokémon cheered and stood in a line in front of me.

"Alright so I think we'll just have a couple of training battles"I said as I surveyed the possible pairs I could have."Ok so bulbasaur with charmander, pidgeotto with pikachu and metapod with squirtle, that sound good?"I asked before all the Pokémon stood with their partners.

"All right so I'll act as one Pokémon's trainer while the other battles on their own"I said."so I'll work with charmander, pidgeotto and metapod while squirtle, pikachu and bulbasaur fight on their own, is that ok with you three?"I asked and all three nodded before bulbasaur moved to the other end of the field.

"Ok charmander let's do this"I said as charmander stood in front of me.

Ross:charmander vs bulbasaur

Bulbasaur lowered her head and started to charge at charmander at a high speed.

"Use scratch and defend"I shouted. Charmander's left claw started glowing white and he slashed bulbasuar as she approached sending both sides skidding back.

"Now ember"I yelled. Charmander took a deep breath and sent a shower of small fireballs at bulbasaur who tensed and shot a flurry of razor sharp leaves at the ember and they both clashed and sent a shower of firebolts and burned leaves to the ground.Bulbasuar shot two vines out of her back and they grabbed charmander tying him up and holding him in the air and then shit another razor leaf at him this time hitting him dead on and making him wince in pain as each leaf cut him.

"Use flame burst on the vines to escape"I shouted. Charmander nodded and shot a large ball of flames at the vines holding him and the ball exploded on contact making bulbasaur cry out in pain and drop charmander."Now flame charge" charmander shot forward and sprinted at bulbasaur while his body was coated in flames and he tackled bulbasuar hard making her fly back but still remain conscious and she shot a purple powder out of her bulb at charmander who breathed in the powder and immediately felt ill and had a purple hue between his eyes.

"Use scratch"I shouted. Charmander dlrunted forward using his speed from flame charge to reach bulbasaur in an instant and slashed her with his claws which were glowing again but this time more mettalic.

"Woah, that was metal claw"I marveled as bulbasuar fell to the ground with swirly eyes."That was awesome you two, you didn't give up no matter what the other threw at you"I said as I petted both Pokemon and sprayed charmander with an antidote and sprayed both Pokémon with a super potion.

"Noe to scan you"I said to bulbasaur as I pulled out my pokèdex.

" _Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be found napping in bright sunlight and as it soaks up the sun's rays the seed on its back grows larger. This bulbasaur is female and has the ability overgrow. This Pokémon knows the moves tackle, razor leaf, vine whip, leech seed and poison powder_ "the pokedex explained.

"Wow, nice moves, girl"I said as I petted bulbasaur and she smiled at the praise.

Pewter city. May 28th. 1:30pm

"Ok squirtle get ready"I said as squirtle stood across from me and metapod and we both tensed in preparation.

Ross:metapod vs squirtle

Squirtle immediately took a deep breath and fired a volley of glowing blue bubbles at neatpod who was hit and skidded back.

"Alright use string tackle"I said wanting to try my new combination. Metapod opened her mouth and shot a line of thread at squirtle's feet before reeling it in and sending herself at squirtle intent on ramming into him but squurtle tucked into his shell and began spinning at a high speed before taking off and slamming into metapod sending both sides skidding back before he shot a blast of crystal clear water at metapod who stayed calm.

"Alright harden"I shouted. Metapod flashed green and the water hit her but she only moved back a few inches. "Now electro web"Metapid shot a stream of sparking thread at squirtle which expanded into a net and he was encapsulated by the web which exploded and sent squirtle flying back and he struggled to get back up.

"That was awesome metapod"I said before metapod nodded and began to glow white.

"It can't be"Misty said from the side as metapod started to change shape.

"It is metapod's evolving!"I cheered as the white light faded and in the place of metapod was a purple butterfly with red eyes and blue hands and feet along with two antenna and white wings.

"What is it?"I asked while pulling out my pokèdex and scanning the Pokémon.

" _Butterfree the butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of metapod. Butterfree has the ability to search for delicious honey from flowers and can locate flower patches with the smallest amount of honey. Upon evolution this Pokemon has gained the ability tinted lens and the mopen. gust, confusion and stun spore(replaced with harden and electro web)_ "the pokedex explained.

"Wow that's so awesome, my first fully evolved Pokémon. "I shouted as butterfree hovered over my head but squirtle didn't look deterred and shot a blast of boiling water at butterfree.

"Alright use gust"I shouted. Butterfree flapped her wings and sent a gale force wind at the scald and dispersed it making a rain of boiling water in the field making both Pokemon wince at the heat but squirtle recovered first and tucked into his shell before taking off and slamming into butterfree making her fly to the ground and faint.

"Ok butterfree return"I said recalling the newly evolved butterfly."nice moves squirtle"I complemented as the turtle puffed out his chest.

"So do you think your ready?"Misty questioned as we began to prepare to leave for the battlefield.

"I think I've done all I ca-agh!"I started before a person jumped onto my back making me stumble forward and they covered by eyes.

"Guess who?"a familiar voice said.

"It's an annoying person who nearly broke my back"I said in a teasing tone and the person jumped off my back and I turned around to see Brooklyn standing in front of me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well fine then, be like that"she said with mock heartbreak.

"Ah you know I'm kidding, so how have you been?"I asked while hugging my best friend.

"I'm great, and I even caught a couple Pokémon."she said while returning the hug.

"That's awesome so have I and I'm entering the tournament tomorrow."I saodas we broke off and Misty continued to stand there looking confused.

"Oh right, Misty this my best friend Brooklyn, Brooklyn this is my new traveling companion Misty, I met her at the lake on route 1"I explained as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, how has Ross been so far?"Brooklyn asked.

"Pretty annoying"Misty said in a teasing tone.

"You get used to it"Brooklyn said and the two laughed.

"Anyway"I said wanting to get moving."shouldn't we get going to the battlefield?"I asked as I turned to the door again.

"Right let's go"Brooklyn said and the two grabbed one of my wrists each and dragged me to the arena.

"Why me?"I asked as I tried to get loose.

"Welcome one and all, to the pewter city battling tournament. 16 of the best trainers in pewter have been selected to battle in this fine event"The announcer said from his podium on the side."These trainers will battle in 4 rounds which will be determined before the match starts but the final match will be a 6-6 battle."the announcer continued and all 16 of us stood in the arena but one person stood out to me the most. Paul, great of course he had to be here.

"Now clear the arena for the first battle please"the announcer said as the scoreboard on the other side of the field showed my picture and a girl with brown long hair and a white blouse.

"Ok this battle will be a one on one between Ross and Tara, trainers choose your first Pokémon."the referee, a man in a yellow uniform, announced.

"Ok, go voltorb!" Tara shouted and a Pokémon appeared and it looked like a pokèball with a angry face.

"Ooh that's new"I said as I scanned the Pokémon.

" _Voltorb the ball Pokémon. Voltorb was first discovered at a pokèball factory and is known to electrocute or explode if angered_."the Pokèdex explained.

"Explode?!"I shouted as the pokedex finished.

"Yeah but don't worry, my voltorb doesn't know any of those moves"Tara reassured and coltorb gave it's own version of a nod as well.

"Alright then" I smirked while taking a pokèball off my belt and enlarging it. "Bulbasaur,I choose you"I shouted while hurling a pokèball forward. Bulbasaur appeared on the field in front of me and looked happy to be battling with me and crouched low as if she was about to lunge at voltorb any second.

"This battle will be between Bulbasaur and Voltorb, begin"the referee announced starting the battle.

"Use screech"Tara said. Voltorb screamed loudly sending waves of sound energy at bulbasaur making her wince as the sound hut her ears and I covered mine as the sound hit my ears too but I managed to see that bulbasaur glowed blue for a few seconds.

"Use tackle"I shouted. Bulbasaur shook her head and then charged at voltorb but neither he or Tara reacted.

"Use spark"Tara yelled. Voltorb began to roll at bulbasaur while his body was enveloped in electricity and both Pokémon collided but only bulbasaur was sent back skidding.

"But how?"I questioned not sure as to how bulbasaur was overpowered so easily."Wait was it maybe-"I said as I remembered when bulbasaur flashed blue after the screech affected both of us.

"It was, screech lowered bulbasaur's defense and now we can get the upper hand in head to head clashes, now use sonic boom"Tara said. Voltorb shone white for a second then sent a crescent of condensed air at bulbasaur.

"Quick use vine whip and slam it into the ground."I shouted deciding to try something out.Bulbasaur complied and sent her vines out before slammimg them into the dirt below her sending her shooting into the air and the sonic boom hit the ground a few feet back."Now leech seed"I yelled not revealimg jow happy i was that the move worked.bulbasaur aimed her bulb at voltorb and shot a brown seed at him and it sprouted once it hit him sending vines to wrap around his body and a red light zapped him while bulbasaur glowed green signifying the drain of energy.

"Alright use shock wave"Tara shouted. Voltorb had yellow electricity surround his body again but this time he released it as a bolt of lightning that hit bulbasaur head on and zapped her fiercely and she fell to the ground but still conscious.

"Bulbasaur, you OK?"I asked as my Pokémon struggled to her feet and grimanced before roaring and a green aura surrounded her.

"Woah I think that's overgrow."I said as bulbasaur nodded and then turned to voltorb with a smirk.

'Alright then let's do this,use razor leaf"bulbasaur smirked and leaped into the air and sent a storm of leaves at voltorb who was too stunned to Dodge and was hit dead in by all the leaves and sent rolling back.

"Use sonic boom"Tara shouted. Voltorb sent another crescent of air at bulbasaur.

"Leap over it and use vine whip"I shouted. Bulbasaur jumped into the air and then sent out her vines and slapped voltorb fiercely sending him rolling back further and when he stopped he was face up with swirly eyes.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, bulbasaur wins so Ross is the victor of the match"the ref announced as Brooklyn and Misty cheered loudly.

"Yeah, we won!"I shouted as I ran onto the field and hugged bulbasaur who smiled tiredly before falling asleep.

"OK you did great"I said before pulling our my pokeball and recalling the tired grass type and walking off the field to sit with the girls.

"Hey guys"I said as I sat down next to Misty.

"Hey yourself"Brooklyn said and pikachu leapt from her lap to mine."So did you see who was next?"she asked.

"Yeah two people we don't know"I said as the two stepped onto the field. The one on the left had beach blonde hair and a black best top with blue jeans on and the one on the right had jet black hair and a blue jacket with crimson ripped jeans and white sneakers as well as a green gecko like Pokémon with a green tail and a red stomach.

"Ooh what's that"I said as both Brooklyn and I pulled out our pokèdexes and pointed them at the gecko.

"No data available"both dexes said.

"How could that be possible?"I said as we both put them away."Could it be a new species"I theorized.

"SSH it's starting"Misty said as the gecko leapt onto the field.

"OK go venonat" the blonde shouted.a purple ball insect like Pokémon appeared and it had red eyes and small blue hands.

"And another new one"I said as I pulled out my pokedex.

" _Venonat the insect Pokémon. Venonat oozes poison from it's body and is attracted by light at night_."the pokedex explained.

"This battle will be between Kent and venonat and Danny and treecko, begin"the ref announced.

"Go treecko, quick attack"Danny shouted. Treecko took off at a high speed while a white aura trail followed him and he slammed into venonat making him stumble back.

"Use leech life"Kent yelled. Venonat sprung forward while his fangs glowed green and he chomped on treecko's arm making him wince in pain as venonat glowed red showing he regained health.

"Use hidden power"danny yelled. Teexko formed an orb of blue energy in between his hands and thrusted it into venonat who was sent flying back and landed on the ground.

"Now slam"treecko shot forward and crashed into venonat who was crushed and landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Venonat is unable to battle, treecko wins and so the victor is Danny."the ref announced.

"Woah that was some serious power"I mumbled as treecko was recalled to his pokeball and danny walked off.

"Yeah, think you can handle it"Brooklyn asked sincerely.

"Lets hope so"Misty said.

Important events

Ross and misty arrive in pewter city

Ross enters a battling tournament

Ross's charmander is revealed to have learned flame burst and flame charge and learns metal claw

Ross receives a bulbasaur from ariel

Ross's Metapod evolves into butter free and learns stun spore, Gust band confusion

Ross meets back up with Brooklyn

Misty and Brooklyn meet for the first time

Paul is revealed to have entered the tournament as well

Ross moves on to round 2

The group sees a trainer use a unfamiliar Pokémon and win

Teams

Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).thundershock,tail whip, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, thunderbolt*

Squirtle(m)(torrent).tackle, rapid spin, bubble beam, water gun, scald,protect*

Butterfree(f)(tinted lens).tackle, string shot, confusion, bug bite, stun spore,gust*

Pidgeotto(f).quick attack, gust, twister, sand attack, heat wave,wing attack*

Charmander(m).scratch, ember,flame charge, flame burst,dragon breath*

Bulbasaur(f)(overgrow).tackle,razor leaf, vine whip, leech seed, poison powder*

Misty:staryu(analytic).tackle, rapid spin,water pulse,swift,bubble beam*

Horsea(m)(sniper).water gun, bubble, smoke screen, agility

Magikarp(m)(swift swim).splash, tackle, flail

Brooklyn:Unknown


	6. A Doubled Determination!

**hey guys sorry for like the 2 week break but school has just been piling up and all my phone broke for a bit. my life is just... a mess. but on with the show.**

 _May 29th. Pewter city. 9:30am_ "So you're onto the second round today, huh"Brooklyn said as she sipped her tea and a yellow fox-like Pokémon as at in her lap and yawned contently.

"Yeah, but I'm a little bit nervous since it's a double battle this round."I said while stirring my coffee cup and Misty came down for breakfast and slid into the Booth next to Brooklyn.

"Hey guys what's up?"Misty said firefly as she took a cup and started to make coffee.

"Well we were talking about how Ross is onto the double battles today"Brooklyn said as she set down her cup and let the fox down onto the ground.

"I meant to ask you last night, what is that fox thing?"I asked as I took another drink of my coffee.

"My dad said in the note attached to her pokèball that it's called a Fennekin."Brooklyn said while she finished off her tea and Misty started her coffee.

"so anyways I thought I would go with pidgeotto and squirtle today for the battle, what do you two think?"I asked as we all finished off our drinks and headed to the front desk to get our pokèballs.

"sounds like a good idea, gives ground and air control"Misty said as we all picked our Pokèballs.

"right then let's get to the battlefield.

 **The journey will be long and tough(Misty and Brooklyn sweatdrop as Ross falls to the ground dramatically)**

 **But with you by my side(Both girls grab Ross and pull him to his feet)**

 **I will never fall(all three grin before running towards the screen)**

 **The battles will be worth the wait(Danny and Paul look on as Ross trains)**

 **So let's head right on(Ross and all his Pokemon cheer)**

 **I will hold on to the battles(pikachu uses iron tail on geodude)**

 **I will cling onto the dreams(fennekin uses ember on cubone)**

 **And I will never fall to the ones that make me beam(staryu uses bubblebeam on goldeen)**

 **so let's head on the road together(Ross, Misty and Brooklyn put their hands in a huddle and all their Pokemon do the same)**

 **And we will teach the top(The group breaks hands and runs off towards the sun)**

 **Pokémon!(the group stands together each holding a pokèball)**

 _May 29th. Pewter city. 11:25am_

"finish it with slash and slam."Danny shouted and treecko and and his meowth ran at the opposing chansey and hit her sending her flying back and she landed in front of her trainer with swirly eyes.

"Chansey is unable to battle, so the winner is Danny. will the next trainers please step up to the battlefield.

"OK I'm up"I said as pikachu sat on my shoulder and Misty and Brooklyn sat in the stands.

"Good luck"Brooklyn said.

"thanks"I said as I walked onto the field from the stands and a 13 year old stood across from me and he had blue hair and a pink shirt.

"copycat"I thought to myself as the ref stepped up to his spot.

"this will be a double battle between Ross and Sean, trainers chood your Pokemon"the ref announce and I pulled out two Pokeballs.

"Pidgeotto, Squirtle. I choose you"I shouted as I threw my Pokèballs into the air. pidgeotto and Squirtle appeared on the field next to each other and they grinned at each other.

"go machoke and ryhorn"Sean yelled. a muscular Pokemon with a black speedo on appeared next to a rhino made entirely of grey rocks.

"and of course Brooklyn and I left our pokèdexes at the Pokémon center."I thought as I couldn't scan the new Pokémon.

"battle begin"the ref shouted.

 _Ross:pidgeotto squirtle vs sean:machoke ryhorn_

"use gust on machoke and water gun on rhyhorn"I shouted. Pidgeotto flapped her wings and sent a gale force wind at machoke who was sent skidding back and squirtle drilled rhyhorn with a stream of water.

"use cross chop and rock blast"sean shouted. machoke sprinted at Squirtle while crossing his arms and they glowed bright white and rhyhorn shot a volley of rocks at pidgeotto but both stayed calm.

"squirtle, protect then bubble beam. pidgeotto use twister as a shield then gust to send it back"I said as calm as my Pokémon. Squirtle retreated to his shell and a green barrier shot up around him as machoke slammed into it but it didn't budge at all and he lowered the shield as he fired a volley of bubbles at machoke sending him tumbling back as pidgeotto flapped her glowing blue wings and a tornadonif similar colour shot up fromnthe ground and the rock blast was absorbed and began spinning around the twister at a high speed before pidgeotto sent another balst of wind at the twister as it died down sending the rocks slamming back inti rhyhorn.

"use bubble wave"I shouted to finish up. pidgeotto flapped her wings and a wave of fiery air was sent at the opposing Pokémon while squirtle used bubble beam and the bubbles span around the heat wave and the combo slammed into the downed Pokémon who were clobbered and fell at Sean's feet with swirly eyes.

"Machoke and rhyhorn and unable to battle, so Ross is the winner"the ref announced and the crowd cheered loudly and I walked back to misty and Brooklyn who looked at me like I had two heads.

"what?"I asked as I sat next to Brooklyn.

"what happened out there?"Misty asked as Paul stepped onto the battlefield.

"I won?"I said not sure what was happening.

"You did it flawlessly"Brooklyn continued. "Like you've been training for the whole of your life"she finished and I just waved her off.

"Guess I just got lucky"I said and the battle had started.

"spearow, aerial ace on paras. poliwhirl mega kick on pinsir"pail said simply and his spearow shot forward while it left afafter images and slammed into a small insect with two mushrooms on the top sending it soaring into the air and it landed heavily with swirly eyes. As this happened a bipedal Pokémon with a swirl on it's stomach leaped into the air and crashed down on a large stag beetle like Pokémon with large pincers on it's head with a glowing blue foot and knocked it out as well.

"paras and pinsir are unable to battle, Paul will be moving onto the next round tomorrow"the ref said as Brooklyn, Misty and I all gaped at the strength just displayed.

"Who's fighting Paul timmirow?"I asked as the scoreboard showed the remaining competitor's pictures and they all flipped to show a pokeball and they spun around and landed in 2 pairs and flipped over to show my picture next to Paul's.

"damn it"I said as everyone left and I started shaking which was not unnoticed by my friends.

"Ross are you scared?"Misty asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course not,just leave me alone." I shouted before running off with tears in my eyes.

"What was that?"Misty asked Brooklyn who looked upset.

"you see, Ross Paul and I all cone from pallet and were once the best of friends but then one day Ross and Paul got into a argument and it blew way out of proportion and ever since Ross and Paul have never got along"Brooklyn explained.

"so Ross doesn't want to fight Paul again."Misty said.

"exactly, Ross always used to be the peacemaker in our friendship but with Paul he just can't get through"Brooklyn said as the girls walked through the town looking for me and coming to a stop in front of a lake where I was sat cross legged with my Pokémon standing around me looking sad and nudging me.

"it's alright guys, I've come to terms that we're gonna lose tommorow, you should do the same"I said before pikachu slapped me and I looked up to see all my Pokemon with looks of determination.

"see if they won't give up, why should you"I heard and saw Brooklyn and misty sitting next to me with smiles in their faces.

"because no matter what I do I can never beat Paul"I said sadly and both girls pulled me into a three way hug.

"well all you can do is try your best and be happy with the result, cause I know these guys won't give up on you"Brooklyn said softly in my ear and I smiled softly.

"now let's get to training"I shouted as my Pokémon cheered and the girls rolled their eyes.

 _may 30th. pewter city. 12:30pm_

"this will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ross and Paul and neither side may substitute until the end of a round. trainers, choose your first Pokémon"the ref announced as Paul and I glared at each other.

"You ready to lose?"he asked cockily as he pulled out a pokèball.

"Not to you I'm not"I said with slightly fake confidence as I did the same but snapped out of it when pikachu pulled my hair slightly.

"right let's prove him wrong."I said before I hurled by pokeball and Paul did the same.

 **what's this? cliffhanger? yes I am that mean but I will try to have the next one out as soon as possible and this one was a bit short as I was sick while writing this and had no energy. sorry in advance.**

 **Important Events**

 _Ross moves on to the 3rd round_

 _Paul is revealed to own a poliwhirl_

 _Brooklyn is revealed to have received a fennekin from her father_

 _Danny is revealed to own a meowth_

 _Ross and Paul start their battle_

Teams

 **Ross** Pikachu(m)(static).thundershock,tail whip, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, thunderbolt*

 _Squirtle(m)(torrent).tackle, rapid spin, bubble beam, water gun, scald,protect*_

 _Butterfree(f)(tinted lens).tackle, string shot, confusion, bug bite, stun spore,gust*_

 _Pidgeotto(f).quick attack, gust, twister, sand attack, heat wave,wing attack*_

 _Charmander(m).scratch,metal claw,flame charge, flame burst,dragon breath*_

 _Bulbasaur(f)(overgrow).tackle,razor leaf, vine whip, leech seed, poison powder*_

 **Misty** staryu(analytic).tackle, rapid spin,water pulse,swift,bubble beam*

 _Horsea(m)(sniper).water gun, bubble, smoke screen, agility_

 _Magikarp(m)(swift swim).splash, tackle, flail_

 **Brooklyn:** _Fenniken(f).?_


	7. A Battle For the Books

As my pokeball opened Butterfree flew out and glared at the Beedrill that had appeared on Paul's side.

"This battle will be between Butterfree and Beedrill, begin"The ref announced as their pictures appeared on the scoreboard.

"Use Fury Attack"Paul shouted. Beedrill shot forward with his stingers held high ready to stab Butterfree with them.

"Use Stun Spore and then Dodge it"I shouted. Butterfree flapped her wings and a yellow powder came from her wings and enveloped Beedrill who slowed down drastically and Butterfree easily flew out of the way.

"Use Agility then Poison Jab"Paul shouted. Beedrill shot forward while he glowed blue and he sped up and slammed a glowing purple stinger into Butterfree's back sending her flying further forward.

"Circle around and use Tackle"I shouted. Butterfree shot around the field and flew toward Beedrill but Paul smirked and beedrill turned on a dime.

"Use Pin Missile"Paul yelled. Beedrill put his hands together and a ball of white energy appeared and a series of white arrows were shot at butterfree.

"Fly up and use Confusion"I shouted. Butterfree shot into the air and the Pin Missile passed by harmlessly and then butterfree's eyes glowed blue and beedrill was enveloped by the same energy and then stopped in his tracks. "Now throw him to the ground"I said and butterfree used her psychic powers to slam beedrill into the ground and he flew up looking dazed.

"Use Poison Sting." Beedrill's hands glowed purple and he shot a flurry of needles of the same colour at Butterfree.

"Use Gust to repel them." I shouted. Butterfree flapped her wings and sent a cyclone of wind at the Poison Sting sending the needles over the battle field and the wind slammed into Beedrill sending him flying up further into the air.

"Now tackle"I shouted. Butterfree shot after Beedrill and slammed him into the ground sending dust flying up and when it cleared Beedrill was in the ground with swirly eyes.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Butterfree is the winner. Paul choose your next Pokémon"the ref announced as beedrill's picture turned black.

"Good work beedrill, return"Paul said while recalling the bee to his pokèball."Go Spearow" paul shouted as the familiar bird appeared and squawked at Butterfree.

"This battle will be between Butterfree and Spearow, begin"the ref announced as the scoreboard updated.

"Use hidden power"Paul shouted and Spearow formed multiple glowing brown orbs around him and then launched them at Butterfree and I studied the orbs before panicking at the colour.

"Rock type, quick use Confusion"I shouted knowing that would knock out Butterfree instantly. Butterfree used her psychic abilities to grab the orbs of power out of the air and throw them into the air where they dissolved into nothing making me sigh in relief.

"Use aerial ace" Butterfree and I looked up in panic to see Spearow flying forward at a rapid pace and slamming into Butterfree while a blur surrounded him and Butterfree fell to the ground like a bag of rocks with swirly eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, spearow wins. Ross choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced as Butterfree's picture turned black.

"Nice job girl, return and get a good rest"I said as I recalled Butterfree to her pokèball and then turned to pikachu.

"Alright bud, go get em"I said and Pikachu nodded before running along my outstretched arm and leaping into the battlefield while his cheeks sparked.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Spearow, begin"The ref said as Pikachu's picture appeared on the scoreboard.

"Alright, use Focus Energy" Paul shouted. Spearow nodded and started glaring at Pikachu while he glowed a dull orange before it stopped and he looked more energized and pumped up.

"Use Quick Attack"I yelled. Pikachu shot into the air and launched at Spearow while a white aura trailed behind him but he didn't slam into Spearow as intended because the bird flew higher causing Pikachu to sail right under him and land on the ground.

"Use Fury Attack" Spearow flew down and attempted to jab Pikachu with his beak but he took his own initiative and jumped back causing Spearow to fly into the ground.

"Thunderbolt."I shouted. Pikachu sparked his cheeks and electricity started to flow around his body before he shot it at Spearow who looked clam despite the lighting heading towards him at a rapid pace.

"Use Hidden Power"Paul said. Spearow formed a series of glowing brown orbs around him and shot them at the Thunderbolt causing an explosion when they collided.

"Use Aerial Ace" Paul yelled. Spearow flew higher into the air and then flew at Pikachu while a blur surrounded him and I could only think of one option.

'This will be risky' I thought as Spearow closed in rapidly.

"Use Iron Tail!" I shouted. Pikachu looked unsure but nodded and leapt into the air and swung his tail at spearow while it glowed silver and the attacks collided sending both Pokémon to the ground.

"Yes it finally worked"I shouted with joy as pikachu and Spearow got up." Now let's keep it going with Thunderbolt"I shouted. Pikachu nodded with a smirk and shot another blast of electricity at Spearow who couldn't Dodge the blast in time and was fried by the attack and fell to the ground but still conscious.

"Finish it with Quick Attack." Pikachu shot forward and slammed into spearow before he could react and sent him flying into Paul's trainer box with swirly eyes.

"Spearow is unable to battle, Pikacuu wins. Paul choose your last Pokémon"the ref announced as Paul recalled spearow and the scoreboard was updated.

"Go ivysaur"Paul shouted and a larger version of Bulbasaur appeared with two fangs sticking out it's mouth and a pink bud on it's back and it growled at Pikachu lowly.

"Ivysaur, huh" I said as I pulled out my Pokèdex and scanned Ivysaur.

" _Ivysaur the seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bud on Ivysaur's back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom."_ the Pokèdex explained.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Ivysaur, begin" the ref announced as the scoreboard updated with Ivysaur's picture.

"Use Quick Attack" I shouted as soon as the ref finished talking. Pikachu took off at Ivysaur while a white aura trail followed him.

"Use Vine Whip." Ivysaur whipped his vines along the ground and swept Pikachu's legs making him fall onto the ground before he was wrapped up by the vines and slammed into the ground making him grunt in pain before he was raised into the ground again and he glared at Ivysaur.

"Use Thunderbolt on the vines" I shouted. Pikachu sparked his cheeks and sent a blast of electricity along Ivysaur's vines making him dry in pain before he dropped Pikachu who landed on all fours.

"Now use Magical Leaf" Paul said. Ivysaur nodded and shot a flurry of glowing green leaves at pikachu who panicked along with me.

"Use Quick Attack and get away" Ishouted as Pikachu scrambled to his feet and then took off away from the Magical Leaf but the leaves just changed direction and chased after Pikachu.

"Wait, what?"I shouted seeing the leaves change all on their own.

"Ross, Magical Leaf can't miss"Misty shouted from the stands.

"Oh fantastic"I said dryly and then heard a cry from Pikachu as the magical leaf started closing in on him.

"OK if we can't dodge then we'll defend' I theorized. "Pikachu,thunderbolt let's go"I shouted. Pikachu stopped and turned on the spot before unleashing a bolt of electricity at the oncoming leaves which caused an explosion sending pikachu tumbling back as he was so close to the blast.

"Use Energy Ball" Paul said for the first time in minutes. Pikachu turned to face Ivysaur only to see a green ball of solar energy slam onto his stomach sending him flying into my chest knocking me off my feet.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"I asked but Pikachu's head flopped back and he had swirly eyes giving me my answer.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins. Ross please choose your last Pokémon" the ref announced as I walked over to the stands where Misty was waiting for me while Pikachu's picture turned black.

"hey take care of Pikachu while I win"I said grinning as Pikachu was handed over to Misty and she rolled her eyes.

"Go before I slap you" She said and I quickly turned around but not before petting Pikachu.

"Nice work bud, get some rest and I'll be back before you can say'pika pi'"I said as I returned to the trainer box.

'OK then, so using Squirtle or Bulbasaur is out cause of type advantage and evolutionary conditions and Butterfree has already been knocked out plus Pidgeotto is still tired from training this morning. So I guess I'll go with this' I thought to myself as I pulled out a Pokèball and enlarged it.

"Charmander, I choose you"I shouted as my fire type appeared on the filed and looked back at me with a large grin.

"Good to see you as well buddy, now let's kick butt"I said emphatically to which Charmander nodded and turned to face Ivysaur.

"This battle will be between Charmander and Ivysaur, begin" the ref announced as Charmander's picture appeared on the screen.

"Use tackle" Paul yelled. Ivysaur took off at a sluggish pace compared to Spearow and Beedrill giving me an idea.

"Flame charge go" I shouted. Charmander nodded and took off while flames surrounded his body and he slammed into Ivysaur sending both sides skidding back but Ivysaur looked worse than Charmander in terms of damage.

"Now flame burst" Charmander reared his head back and shot a blast if flames at ivysaur who remained calm.

"Vine whip, into the air" Ivysaur slapped his vines on the ground and shot into the air while the fireball hit the ground leaving a charred section on the battlefield.

"Now energy ball" Ivysaur opened his mouth and a green ball of energy formed in front of it before he launched it at charmander who looked panicked until my voice hit his ears.

"Use dragon breath and shoot it down" Charmander nodded and opened his mouth while green energy formed inside it before he shot a beam of green cloudy energy at the energy ball sending Ivysaur further into the air by the explosion while Charmander was pushed back a bit and Ivysaur landed on the ground with a painful smack

"Now use vine whip" Ivysaur shot two vines at Charmander and grabbed his arms trapping him before another two shot out and wrapped around his mouth and tail stopping him from using any fire moves or his tail.

"Magical leaf" Ivysaur grunted in response and shot a flurry of glowing rainbow leaves at Charmander making him cry in pain as the leaves slashed his body and he looked at me with pleading eyes as I wracked my brain for a counter.

"Use flame charge and stay in place" I shouted at last when I thought of a crazy idea.

Charmander nodded and a flame erupted around his body and Ivysaur screamed in pain before he retracted his vines and charmander sighed in relief before a flame eruoted over his body and he grinned at Ivysaur.

"Use energy ball"Ivysaur shot another ball of solar energy at Charmander who just smirked and shot a spiralling stream of flames at the attack and it pushed right through and enveloped Ivysaur and threw him back with swirly eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked before Charmander leaped into my arms and I held onto him while he looked up at me.

"That was Fire Spin, Charmander must've felt your passion to beat Paul so learned a new move and even activated Blaze in the process." Misty said as she and Brooklyn walked over and Pikachu hopped into my shoulder from Misty's arms and started talking to Charmander happily while we walked over to Paul who was petting Ivysaur and congratulating him on a good job.

"Hey Paul, good battle" I said as we stopped in front of Paul and he stood up while Ivysaur sat down nexf to him and Pikachu and Charmander hopped down to talk to him but he just blanked them.

"My God he's like his trainer"I whispered to Brooklyn making her giggle.

"Did you want something?" Paul said.

"Yeah that was a awesome fight, I mean I'm out of breath cause of all the shouting"I said slightly hoarse due to shouting for nearly 15 minutes straight and I swear I saw paul laugh.

"Yeah my throat hurts too"he said while smirking. "But your charmander was really cool, Pikachu and Butterfree as well." He said as he recalled Ivysaur.

"Sorry about him, hes not exactly a social butterfly." Paul said as he attached the Pokèball to his belt.

"Like trainer like Pokémon I suppose" I said and paul just sighed.

"Hey Ross" he capturing my attention. "I was wrong about you all these years, I'm sorry and I'd like to bury the hatchet." Paul said while extending his hand.

"I'd like that" I said while taking his hand before he pulled me in and raises our hands to chest level.

"But I'm so winning next time"he said grinning.

"Not a chance"I said and we let go of each other.

"You know you could come with us if you want." I said as we all headed to the Pokémon centre.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll keep going on my own for now" Paul said as we walked into the centre and Paul and I handed over our Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"Well the offer stands anytime" I said as we all decided to head to the café.

"I'll keep that in mind"Paul said before he walked off to another table.

"OK so you are up against Danny day after tommorow"Misty said as we sat down with some fried chicken between us and a galss of coke each.

"Yeah so how do we decide who goes first" I said as we began eating.

"I say either Pidgeotto or Squirtle seeing as the only time they battled in the tournament was over in like 4 moves." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah but then if it's a bad match up and I switch I've already uses two Pokémon and he's only used one." I said.

"Ok well this could go back and forth so do what you think is best" Misty said and with that we finished our meal and went off to our rooms for the night.

 **so that was exhausting and I decided to reveal fennekin's moves for bow but her other two Pokémon are still a mystery.**

 _Important events_

 **Ross beats Pual and moves on to the finals**

 **Danny is revealed to have moved to the finals as well**

 **Pikachu masters Iron Tail**

 **Charmander learns Fire Spin**

 **Paul's Bulbasaur is revealed to have evolved**

 **Paul is revealed to own a Beedrill**

 **Ross and Paul become friends again after the battle**

 _team_ _listings_

 _Ross:_ _Pikachu(m,static).thundershock,tail whip, quick attack, thunder_ _wave, iron tail, thunderbolt*_

 _Squirtle(m)(torrent).tackle, rapid spin, bubble beam, water gun, scald,protect*_

 _Butterfree(f)(tinted lens).tackle, string shot, confusion, bug bite, stun spore,gust*_

 _Pidgeotto(f).quick attack, gust, twister, sand attack, heat wave,wing attack*_

 _Charmander(m).scratch,metal claw,flame charge, flame burst,dragon breath*_ ,Fire Spin*

 _Bulbasaur(f)(overgrow).tackle,razor leaf, vine whip, leech seed, poison powder*_

 _Misty: Staryu(analytic).tackle, rapid spin,water pulse,swift,bubble beam*_

 _Horsea(m)(sniper).water gun, bubble,tackle, smoke screen, agility_ *

 _Magikarp(m)(swift swim).splash, tackle, flail_

 _Brooklyn: Fenniken(f)._ Ember, Scratch, Howl, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*


	8. A Full Excitment!

**This is the first full battle I've ever wrote so just bear with me. ok?** June 1st. Pewter city. 3:00pm

"Ok so we have prepared all we can, you feel ready?"Misty said as we walked to the stadium with me shaking a little.

"Yeah I guess I'm gonna give it my all and if I lose. Well at least I can say I went down swinging"I said as we approached the stadium and I walked off to the trainer box and Misty, Paul and Brooklyn got seats at the front row as there were not many people yet.

"Ok we'll be fine, he's not unbeatable"I said to myself as Pikachu patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks buddy, I'll be sending you out 1St on the second half ok?" I said as I swt Pikaxhi down next to me on the ground in the trainer box and Danny approached the other side with Treecko on his shoulder.

"Hey Ross, lets give these people a good show" Danny shouted from across the field.

"Definitely, and may the best man win"I shouted back as the referee stepped onto his place on the field.

"This will be a full 6 on 6 battle between the two finalists, Ross and danny, both sides may substitute at will and once 3 Pokémon on either side is unable to continue there will be a ten minute break. Trainers choose your first Pokémon"the ref announced as the scoreboard came to life and there was two halfs with one having my face and the other having Danny's and 6 circles below each picture for our Pokémon.

"Go Scyther"Danny yelled as he threw his Pokèball forward and a green mantis like Pokémon with blades for arms appeared and slashed the air in anticipation and grinned at me.

"Scyther,huh?" I said as I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Scyther, the mantis Pokémon. Scyther moves too fast for the human eye to track and can cut through thick logs with just one stroke." The Pokedex explained.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you" I shouted as I hurled my Pokèball into the air and Pidgeotto flew into the air and landed on the ground in front of me glaring at Scyther.

"This battle will be between Pidgeotto and Scyther, begin"the ref announces as Pidgeotto and Scyther's pictures appeared in the first circles on their respective trainer's half of the scoreboard.

"Use Slash." Danny yelled. Scyther shot forward while his left blade began glowing white.

"Wing Attack." I yelled. Pidgeotto flew forward and her wings began glowing white as well and they clashes in the middle sending a shock wave of power shooting through the arena making Danny and I cover our eyes when dust flew over and past us and both Pokémon backed up waiting for their next order.

"Use Heat Wave" pidgeotto flaked her glowing orange wings and a blanket of flames flew across the field heading for Scyther at a rapid pace.

"Use Bug Buzz." Scyther flapped his wings rapidly and shockwaves of red sound waves which slammed into the Heat Wave and caused a explosion pushing both Pokémon back.

"Use Quick Attack." We both shouted. Scyther and Pidgeotto shot into the air and collides multiple times making them both wince each time they slammed into each other.

"Break off and use Gust." I shouted. Pidgetto flew back and flapped her wings sending a cyclone of wind at the Bug type sending him flying further into the air.

"After him, use Aerial Ace." I shouted revealing the move Pidgeotto learned yesterday during training. Pidgeotto flipped in the air and flew after Scyther while her body became blurred.

"Use Hidden Power." Danny yelled as Pidgeotto closed in. Scyther faced Pidgeotto and formed a glowing yellow orb with crackles of electricity in between of his blades and then launched it at Pidgeotto but she was too close and the resulting explosion engulfed both Pokémon.

"Scyther, get away." Danny yelled over the noise as he covered his eyes again due to the brightness.

"Pidgeotto are you okay?" I shouted as I covered my eyes as well. After a few seconds both Pokémon fell to the ground from the smoke cloud in the air like a bag of rocks and landed on the ground, Scyther on the left corner on my side and Pidgeotto on the right corner of Danny's side with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced as both pictures in the first slots of the scoreboard turned black.

"Nice work Scyther, return." Danny said as he recalled the bug to his Pokèball and put it on his belt.

"Good job girl, I'll take care of the rest." I said as I did the same. "Go Bulbasaur" I shouted as my grass type appeared on the field and crouched low to the ground.

"Go Electrike." Danny yelled and a green dog like pokemon with yellow lightning marks on it's ears appeared and growled at Bulbasaur.

"This battle will be between Bulbasaur and Electrike, begin" The ref said as the scoreboard changed to show Bulbasaur on my side and Electrike on Danny's.

"Use Tackle" I shouted. Bulbasaur took off running at Electrike who just smirked.

"Use Howl and then Tackle." As Bulbasaur approached, Electrike started howling to the sky and he glowed red before taking off at a high speed and slammed into Bulbasaur sending her skidding back while he looked like he took no damage.

"Use Razor Leaf." Bulbasaur leapt into the air and shot a flurry of leaves at Electrike who was hit hard and sent tumbling back but gotbup again quickly and shook his head.

"Use Spark." Electrike shot forward while blue electricity covered his body and slammed into Bulbasaur who was sent flying back into me but got up and turned around to see if I was OK.

"I'm fine, don't worry and use Vine Whip" I said and Bulbasaur nodded and jumped back into the field and shot her vines at Electrike.

"Use Bite and grab the vines." Danny yelled as the vines approached quickly. Electrike opened his mouth and chomped down on Bulbasaur's vines making her scream in pain.

"Slam him into the ground." Bulbasaur raised her vines and slammed the canine into the ground making him let go of her vines as he stumbled around with a dazed look.

"Now Tackle." Bulbasaur shot forward and lowered her head intent on slamming into Electrike.

"Use Flamethrower." Danny said shocking me before Electrike opened his mouth and a stream of flames burst out and hit Bulbasaur hard sending her flying back and landing hard near my trainer box.

"Bulbasaur!" I shouted as I knelt down next to the grass type. "Can you keep going?" I said before Bulbasaur pushed herself up and grinned cockily making me smile.

"Alright then use Leech Seed." I said. Bulbasaur turned to face Electrike and fired a brown seed from her bulb and it landed on Electrike's back before he could react and it sprouted, making vines wrap around Electrike and then he was zapped by a red light and Bulbasaur glowed green a moment later showing she had been healed. "Use Vine Whip." I shouted. Bulbasaur shot her vines at Electrike and slammed them into his side sending him flying back before he was zapped again and passed out.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner. Danny choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced as Electrike's picture turned black.

"Nice work, you tired out Bulbasaur and Did some great damage." Danny said as he recalled Electrike to his Pokèball and took out another one fromnhis belt and threw it forward.

"Go Slugma" Danny said as a slug made if what seemed to be red goo appeared and slid over to Danny and he reached down to pet him.

"You ok to keep battling?" I asked Bulbasaur as I petted her under her chin and she nodded before turning to face Slugma.

"This battle will be between Bulbasaur and Slugma, begin" the ref announced as the scoreboard updated.

"Use Tackle." Bulbasaur ran forward and Danny and Slugma just smiled.

"Use Incinerate." Slugma formed a fireball with a bright center and black highlights at the front of his mouth and fired it at Bulbasaur who was too close to dodge and was sent flying back with scorch marks over her body.

"Now use Earth Power." Danny yelled. Slugma's eyes glowed pure white and he roared before the ground under Bulbasaur cracked and glowed yellow before a coloumn of the same colour shot up and engulfed Bulbasaur sending her flying into the air and I ran forward and caught her, only to see she had swirly eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Slugma wins. Ross choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as Bulbasaur's picture turned black.

"Good work Bulbasaur. Get a good rest." I said as I recalled Bulbasaur from my arms, noting the tingle on my skin from the recall beam.

"Weird, ok Squirtle I choose you." I said as my starter appeared on the field and smirked.

"This battle will be between Squirtle and Slugma, begin"the ref said as the scoreboard updated.

"Use Incinerate" slugma formed another fireball in front of his mouth and fired it at Squirtle.

"Use Rapid Spin." I shouted. Squirtle tucked into his shell and started spinning at a fast pace and when the Incinerate hit him, it burst apart immediately.

"Now Bubble Beam." I shouted. Squirtle stopped spinning and came out of his she'll before exhaling and sending a flurry of high speed glowing bubbles at Slugma making him cry in pain as the bubbles popped on his body causing a small explosion each time.

"Use Rock Slide." Danny yelled. Slugma raises his head to the sky as blue circles appeared in the any above Squirtle and large boulders fell out of the circles and fell heavily towards squirtle.

"Protect" Squirtle pulled into his shell again before a green dome appeared around it and as the rocks crashed on top if it they smashed apart leaving rubble coating my half of the arena.

"Use Scald now" I shouted. Squirtle reared his head and shot a blast of steaming water at Slugma who was rhit hard and sent flying into the wall before sliding down with swirly eyes.

"Slugma is unable to battle, Squirtle wins. As 3 of Danny's Pokémon are unable to battle, there will be a 10 minute break." The ref announced as I recalled squirtle and his picture turned blue while Slugma's turned grey, and Danny and I walked off the field where I was greeted by my cheering section

"Nice work so far." Misty said as she, Paul and Brooklyn sat down next to me on the bench provided.

"Yeah but I'm barely leading and danny still has one Pokémon I don't know about but he knows about all of mine." I said as I sat and petted pikachu who was on my lap.

"So just fight the best you can, like you said earlier." Brooklyn said as she and Misty stood up when a bell went off signaling the end of the break.

"Right, watch me win this" I said confidently before walking back to my trainer box and the scoreboard highlighted the 4the spot on Danny's side while Squirtle's picture remained blue.

"Go Wooper." Danny shouted and a small blue Pokemon with a round head stubby feet and no arms appeared on the field and growled cutely at me.

"Pikachu, I choose you" I said while extending my arm in front of me and pikacgu ran along my shoulder before jumping off my hand and landing on the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Wooper, begin." The ref announced as the scoreboard showed Pikachu and Wooper's pictures.

"Use Quick Attack." I shouted. Pikachu sprinted at Wooper while a white aura trail followed him.

"Icy Wind, go." Wooper opened her mouth and a cold wind with ice crystals in it battered Pikachu stopping him in his tracks and making both of us shiver.

"Now use Aqua Tail." Wooper leapt into the air and twisted around in the air while a spiral of water appeared and she slammed it down on the ground engulfing Pikachu and sending him skidding back.

"Use Thunderbolt" Pikachu leapt into the air and blasted Wooper with a bolt of electricity but Wooper just shrugged off the attack.

"What in the?" I questioned as Pikachu landed looking as confused as me.

"Wooper is not only a water type, but a ground type, meaning electric type moves have no effect on her" Danny said.

"Ok, good to know. Pikachu return for now." I said and Pikachu nodded while turning around and running back to the trainer box where he sat down next to me to rest as his picture on the scoreboard turned grey. "You did your best but if you can't use your electric type moves then we can't do very much." I explained as I pulled out another Pokèball.

"Butterfree, I choose you." I shouted as my other flying type appeared over my head.

"This battle will be between Butterfree and Wooper, begin." The ref announced as Butterfree's picture appeared on the scoreboard.

"Use Gust" Butterfree flapped her wings and a cyclone of wind slammed into Wooper and sent her flying into the air.

"Tackle" Butterfree shot after Wooper but the frog righted herself and faced Butterfree with a smirk.

"Use Water Pulse." Wooper formed a orb of blue water at the front of her mouth and launched it at Butterfree who was too close to dodge and was sent launching back by the explosion of the orb.

"Confusion." Butterfree's eyes glowed blue and Wooper was surrounded by the same colour and slammed into the ground.

"Use Gust into Tackle." Butterfree sent Wooper flying along with a cyclone of wind and then slammed into her sending her sailing into the wall and Wooper was embedded in the wall with swirly eyes.

"Wooper is unable to battle, Butterfree wins. Danny choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced as Wooper was recalled and her picture turned black.

"Ok go Meowth" the Meowth that battled in the double round landed on all fours and hissed at Butterfree.

"This battle will be between Butterfree and Meowth,begin." The ref announced as Meowth's picture appeared on the scoreboard again.

"Use Tackle." Butterfree flew down and hit Meowth back before either him or Danny could react.

"Use Shadow claw." One of Meowth's paws became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a claw and Meowth jumped up and slashed Butterfree sending her falling to the ground.

"Now Shock Wave." Meowth became surrounded by electricity and then launched it as a bolt of lightning and it shocked butterfree before she collapsed with swirly eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Meowth wins. Ross choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced.

"Nice work Butterfree you we're awesome." I said as I recalled the bug type.

"Now Charmander, I choose you." I yelled as my young fire type appeared and then growled at Meowth.

"This battle will be between Charmander and Meowth. Begin" the ref said as the scoreboard updated.

"Use Pay Day." Danny yelled. Meowth's charm began glowing yellow and a beam of energy shot out of it.

"Use ember." Charmander shot a flurry of flaming bullets at the beam and the attacks collided causing an explosion.

"Now, Dragon Breath." Charmander shot a beam of cloudy, green energy at Meowth who crouched in response.

"Use Iron Tail to break it apart." Meowth swung his glowing silver tail around and the Dragon Breath broke apart on contact.

"Now Shock Wave." Meowth became surrounded by electricity and then launched it as a bolt of lightning.

'Hope this works.' I thought as the bolt cane closer.

"Use Metal Claw and slam it into the ground." I said.

Charmander's claws glowed silver and he slammed them into the ground as the Shock Wave hit him but he didn't seen too damaged.

"Yes, it worked"I cheered as Charmander removed his claws from the ground.

"Use Shadow claw." Meowth ran at Charmander while a glowing black claw enveloped his arm and this time was successful and charmander was sent tumbling back.

"Fire spin,go" Charmander opened his mouth and a spiralling stream of flames crashed into meowth sending him flying back with scorch marks over his body.

"Use Flame Charge" I shouted.

"Shadow Claw,once more!" Danny yelled.

Both Charmander and Meowth sprinted forwards and seemed to pass each other before landing on opposite sides and galrimg at each other for what seemed like an eternity. After about 30 seconds both Pokemon fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers choose your next and last Pokémon." The red announced.

"Good work Charmander. Lavr the rest to us." I said as I recalled the fire type.

"Return and get a good rest Meowth." Danny said as he recalled the feline to his Pokèball.

"Go Treecko." Danny yelled as the gecko jumped off his shoulder and crouched low to the ground.

"Pikachu, you're up." I said as Pikachu ran onto the field and sparked his cheeks.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Treecko, begin." The ref announced as the scoreboard updated.

"Use quick attack." We both shouted. Pikachu became surrounded by a blue outline and shot at Treecko while his lower body seemed to blur who did the same but a white aura trail was created being him.

"Wait what happened to Pikachu's Quick Attack?" I asked as the Pokémon collided and were sent skidding back.

"Nothing it just got a bit more powerful." Misty yelled from the stands.

"Coolio, alright then, use Thunderbolt." I shouted and Pikachu nodded and leapt into the air and launched a blast of electricity at Treecko.

"Use Hidden Power." Treecko formed multiple blue orbs around his body and then shot them at the Thunderbolt causing an explosion when they collouded. "Now use Bullet Seed."Treecko reared his head and the shot gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from his mouth at Pikachu at a high velocity and Pikachu was hit by every one of them, being flung into the ground and dust flew up.

"Use Mega Drain." Treecko formed an orb of green swirling energy in his palms and launched a green tornado from it that raced towards Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack and get to the side." Pikachu became surrounded in a blue aura and shot to the side of the Mega Drain which kept on going so I had to dive to the side to avoid being hit.

"Use Iron Tail." I shouted from the ground. Pikachu leapt into the air and slammed his glowing silver tail into Treecko's chest sending him flipping over to the ground and landing on his stomach.

"Now Thunderbolt." I said as I got up. Pikachu launched another bolt of electricity at Treecko who was zapped and winced in pain.

"Treecko, Quick Attack." Treecko shot forward and slammed into Pikachu sending him tumbling back. "Use Hidden Power." Treecko launched more blue orbs at Pikachu who was sent flying back and landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Treecko wins. Ross choose your last Pokémon." The ref announced as Pikachu's picture turned black.

"Nice work Pikachu, you did the best you could and I'm proudnof you." I said as I picked up Pikachu and walked over to the stands where Brooklyn was waiting to take Pikachu. "Leave the rest to us and get some rest." I said as I handed over Pikachu and then walked back to the trainer box.

"Ok this is it, I'm winning this battle here and now." I said while pulling out Squirtle's Pokèball and enlarged it. "Squirtle, I choose you." I shouted before my turtle Pokémon appeared on the field and glared at Treecko who glared back.

"This battle will be between Squirtle and Treecko to decide to the winner of the Pewter city tournament, begin." The ref announced as Squirtle's picture turned back to normal.

"Use Mega Drain." Treecko formed another orb of energy and launched a green tornado at Squirtle who panicked until my voice hit his ears.

"Use Protect then Scald." I shouted. Squirtle formed a green barrier around his body and the tornado slammed into it and disperses after a few seconds and then when the barrier fell apart he blasted Treecko with a stream of steaming water before either he or Danny could react and Treecko fell to one knee.

"Treecko use-" Danny yelled before Treecko was surrounded by a burst of flames for a second and he cried in pain.

"What happened?" I said as Treecko got to his feet.

"It was the side effect of Scald, Treecko's been burned but it wont stop us. Bullet Seed." Treecko shot another volley of seeds at Squirtle who couldn't move in time and was sent flying back.

"Nice work." Danny said before Treecko smirked and started to glow White with energy beams swirling around him.

"Is he?" I said as Squirtle got to his feet.

"He is, Treecko's evolving." Danny said as the light around Treecko faded and the energy beams we're absorbed into his body. The Pokémon thatbstood in Treecko's place was taller and had a red stomach with green leaves on his wrists and a longer one falling down his back. The Pokémon smirked and started swinging his arms around before his wrist leaves glowed green and formed into a long curved blade and a shock wave of power shot through the arena and made me cover my eyes as dust flew up.

"So strong." I marveled as the Pokémon's blades went back to normal. "What is it?" I asked as Danny pulled out a pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

"It's a Grovyle." Danny said not looking up from his Pokèdex and then put it away.

"Battle resume." The ref said as the picture of Treecko changed to one of Grovyle.

"Use Rapid Spin." I shouted. Squirtle shot forward in his shell while he was spinning at a high speed.

"Use Agility and get around him." Danny yelled. Grovyle darted around the field and appeared Squirtle while his body glowed blue and he smirked

"Now Leaf Blade." Grovyle's wrist leaves elongated and glowed green again before he uppercutted Squirtle and sent him flying into the air and landing on my side of the field with a loud smack.

"Now use Bullet Seed." Grovyle shot a flurry of Glowing seeds at Squirtle who was hit again and he was sent tumbling back and dust flew up before Grovyle was enveloped in flames again and winced.

"Squirtle are you okay?" I shouted as the dust settled to show Squirtle lying on the ground on his stomach and struggling to get back up. "Please Squirtle I know you can still battle." I pleaded as Squirtle looked up with his vision blurring to see Grovyle smirking and motioned for Squirtle to come at him.

"Squuirr!" Squirtle shouted as he rise to his feet and a blue aura surrounded him and seemed to be flowing down like water.

"It's Torrent!" I exclaimed before Squirtle formed a light blue orb in front of his mouth and fired a crackling beam of energy at Grovyle who was too stunned to move and was sent flying back while a coat of ice formed on his chest and stomach.

"What was that?" I said as Squirtle smirked at the new move he had learned.

"Ross that was Ice Beam. It's super effective against a grass type like Grovyle." Danny shouted as Grovyle rose to his feet and grinned.

"Awesome now let's win this. Squirtle, Water Gun!" I shouted. Squirtle nodded and fired a blast of water at Grovyle whonsmirkes.

"Cut it apart with Leaf Blade." Grovyle formed glowing green blades on his wrists and salsged the water apart making Squirtle frown.

"Use Quick Attack." Grovyle shot forward while a white aura trail was created behind him.

"Use Rapid Spin." Squirtle slammed into Grovyle while his shell was spinning at a high speed and both Pokemon broke apart and fell to their knees, obviously on their last legs.

"Finish it with Mega Drain." Grovyle shot another tornado of energy at Squirtle who shouted to me and I nodded

"You got it, counter with Ice Beam." Squirtle fired another beam of icy energy at the tornado and the resulting explosion engulfed both Pokémon and almost blew Danny and I of our feet and when the dust and smoke cleared both Pokemon where still standing and just staringnat each other before Squirtle fell to his knees but still remained conscious but Grovyle gave a nod of respect to Squirtle and fell in his back with his eyes shut tight.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, Squirtle wins and so the winner of the Pewter tournament is Ross." The ref announced as the scoreboard changed to show my picture on the top of the screen with 'Winner' in big gold letters beneath it and my Pokemons pictures beneath that.

"Yeah!" I shouted as Squirtle jumped into my arms and Brooklyn and Misty pulled me into a three way hug as well once they ran over.

"Ross you were so awesome!" Brooklyn said as she and Misty let go once a man walked over with a green and orange jacket, brown trousers and spiky brown hair walked over.

"That was very impressive, I'm Brock, the gym leader of pewter city. Come by some time and see if you can beat me." Brock said while shaking my hand and patting my back.

"I hope I won't disappoint." I said while returning the shake.

"I hope so as well." Brock said before walking away.

"So what now?" Brooklyn asked as we walked back to the Pokémon centre.

"I say we go back to the Pokemon centre and celebrate with some cake." Paul said as he walked over.

"So you sticking around to watch my gym battle?" I asked.

"yeah sure, I need to do mine as well." Paul said as we walked into the Center and into the cafeteria.

"Hey kids what can I get you?" The waitress asked as we all took a seat and she came over.

"Do you have any cake today?" I asked.

"We do sweetie do you want the whole thing?" The waitress asked and I gave a incredulous look.

"Really, are you sure?" I asked as the waitress wrote something down on her notepad.

"Yeah honey we got like 20 of them, want flavour? The waitress said as she readied her pen.

"Any chocolate?" I asked as I looked around to see of there we're any complaints but saw none.

"I'll be back in a minute." The waitress said and true to her word she brought a cake platter with 4 plates and a large chocolate sponge with chocolate icing to hols the layers together.

"Wow, oh could we get 18 more plates and probably another cake?" I asked timidly feeling I was asking too much but the waitress smiled and walked away before bring back a stack of plates and another cake platter before setting them down on the table along with a cake knife.

"Anything else, honey? The waitress asked and I shook my head so she walked away but not before wishing us a nice evening and we did the same.

"Ok, everybody come on out" I shouted while releasing my team and placing a plate in front of them with a slice of cake each.

"You too guys." Paul said as his team from our battle, Poliwhirl, a Ryhorn and a Meowth appeared on the field and smiled up at Paul before he set down plates on the ground with slices of cake on them and his team dug in.

"Come on out guys" Brooklyn shouted and Fennekin, a Beedrill and a small blue rabbit with blue whiskers and a stubby tail appeared and dug onto the game in front of them.

"Oh what's that?" I said as I pointed my pokedex at the rabbit.

"Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon.Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn." The pokedex explained

"So these are the Pokémon you caught." I said as I put my pokedex away and started to cut pieces for the 4 of us.

"Yeah I caught Beedrill when he was training and accidentally hit fennekin and Nidoran leaped out and kicked Fennekin in the face." Brooklyn said as Nidoran looked sheepish.

"Well, the worst meetings can turn into the best of friendships." I said as we all tucked into our cake.

Wednesday June 2nd. Pewter city. 12:30

"So you ready to go to the gym?" Brooklyn said as we all stood in the Pokémon center's lobby

"Yeah in a second." O said while walking up to the desk.

"Yes young man can I help you?" Nurse Joy said once she saw me approach.

"Yes, can I register for the Indigo League here?" I asked as I pulled out my pokedex.

"Of course, just hand me your Pokedex and I'll take care of the rest." Nurse Joy said before she took my pokedex and inserted it into a slot and a screen came up with my picture and Pokémon on hand and a female voice said.

"Ross McCreath has registered for the Indigo League."

"That's the whole thing,good luck" Nurse Joy said as she handed back my Pokedex.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" I shouted as I ran over to my friends and she bowed.

"Come back after the battle to let your Pokémon rest." She shouted as we all ran out the door excited for the upcoming battle.

 **so that may have been absolutely crap I dunno. anyways next time will be the first gym battle so that will be interesting. maybe.** ** _Important Events._**

 _Ross wins the Pewter city tournament_

 _The group meets Brock_

 _Ross registers for the indigo league_

 _Danny is revealed to own a Scyther, Slugma, Electrike and Wooper_

 _Danny's Treecko evolves into Grovyle_ and learn Leaf Blade

 _Squirtle learns Ice Beam_

 _Pidgeotto is revealed to have learned Aerial Ace_

 ** _Teams_**

Ross:Pikachu(m,static).Thundershock,Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail* , Thunderbolt*

Squirtle(m)(torrent).Ice Beam, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Scald,Protect*

Butterfree(f)(tinted lens).Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Bug Bite, Stun Spore,Gust*

Pidgeotto(f).Quick Attack, Gust, Twister,Aerial Ace,Heat Wave,Wing Attack*

Charmander(m).Scratch,Metal Claw,Flame Charge, Flame Burst,Dragon Breath,Fire Spin*

Bulbasaur(f)(overgrow).Tackle,Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder*

Misty: Staryu(analytic).Tackle, Rapid Spin,Water Pulse,Swift,Bubble Beam*

Horsea(m)(sniper).Water Gun, Bubble,Tackle,Smokescreen, Agility*

Magikarp(m)(swift swim).Splash, Tackle, Flail

Brooklyn: Fenniken(f). _Ember, Scratch, Howl, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_

 _nidoran(f)(poison point).Scratch, Poison Sting,Growl, Double Kick_

 _Beedrill(m)(swarm). Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, String Shot_


	9. A Rocky Start!

Wednesday June 2nd. Pewter gym. 1:00pm

"Here it is, you ready?" Paul asked me as we all stood in front of the gym which looked like it was made entirely of stone slabs with double doors in front of us, as he placed his hand on one door.

"No." I said as I placed my hand on the other and we both pushed the doors open and we all walked inside to see a relatively normal waiting room except for the stone cubes as chairs.

"Hello and welcome to the pewter city gym, would you like to make an appointment?" A receptionist said from behind a desk.

"Yes please." I said as Paul and I approached the desk.

"Ok well you can head in now. There aren't any slots for today"the receptionist said as she pressed a button and a buzzer sounded through the building. "Just head through that door if you're battling and the one beside it if you're watching." She explained and I headed through the first door and the rest of the group went through the other one. When we reached the stands on the side we saw that the battlefield was like the one for the tournament except it had large boulders scattered around the field and Brock was stood on the opposite side.

"Welcome to the Pewter city gym, see if you can keep up." Brock said as I took my place on the field and a referee stepped in between us.

"This will be an official Indigo League gym battle between Brock the Gym leader and Ross the Challenger. Each side will have the use of two Pokemon and the match will be over when either side is unable to continue, in addition only the Challenger will be able to substitute. Trainers choose your first Pokemon." The ref said as Brock and I readied a Pokèball.

"Go Geodude!" Brock yelled and a rock with a stern look and two arms appeared and landed on the field with a loud thud.

"Ok, Bulbasaur, I choose you!" I yelled and my grass type appeared on the field and then looked over at Geodude and smirked.

"This battle will be between Bulbasaur and Geodude. Begin!" The ref announced as both Pokémon tensed up.

"Use Vine whip!" Bulbasaur nodded and shot out her vines which sped towards geodude who just smirked in response.

"Grab them and then use Rock Throw!" Brock shouted. Geodude reached out with his hands and grabbed the incoming vines shocking everyone but him and the referee. Geodude then started glowing with a white outline beforea multi-colored orb appears in between his hands. The orb dissolved into multiple sparkles that turned into rocks with a white glow around them, which Geodude then fired at the trapped Bulbasaur who was hit and a explosion set off in front of her and sent her flying back once Geodude released her vines which whipped back into her body.

"You okay?" I asked as Bulbasaur rose to her feet and shook her head before nodding and crouching low. "Alright then use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur shot a flurry of leaves at the opposing rock type but this time they were glowing a light green colour and they slammed into Geodude sending him skidding back with a cry of pain.

"Woah, did Razor Leaf upgrade as well?" Misty asked as I nodded and grinned.

"Yep got better after my training session last night as well as someone else's move." I explained as Geodude regained his composure. " Now, use Tackle!" I shouted. Bulbasaur nodded and lowered her head while she charged forward and then slammed into Geodude but he only moved back a few inches and Bulbasaur cried in pain due to the toughness of Geodude's body before leaving back and shakungnher head to get rid of the pain.

"Hah,Geodude has too high defences to be hurt by a move like Tackle." Brock explained as Bulbasaur managed to pull herself together.

"Use Vine Whip." Bulbasaur whipped out her vines again and shot them towards Geodude who gave a look of boredom and grabbed the vines again before whipping them sending Bulbasaur into the air, defenseless.

"Use Incinerate!" Geodude opened his mouth and a stream of orange flames with black highlights flew out and hit Bulbasaur head in sending her flying into a boulder and she fell to the ground with a scorch mark on her left side and she struggled to get up before she fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Geodude wins.Ross choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced as I ran over to Bulbasaur and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as Bulbasaur opened her eyes slowly and looked disappointed.

"Hey, you gave it your best shot, so just rest up and we'll handle the rest." I said as I recalled the injured grass type and pulled out another pokeball.

"Go Squirtle!" I shouted as my water type appeared and smirked.

"This battle will be between Squirtle and Geodude. Begin!" The ref announced.

"Use Rock Throw!" Geodude formed another orv and it formed into rocks with white outlines that flew at Squirtle.

"Protect!" Squirtle tucked onto his shell and a green dome formed over him and the rocks slammed into the dome and caused smoke to fly up. "Now use Ice Beam!" Squirtle popped out and shot a crackling beam of icy energy at Geodude who was hit and mist shot up over Brock's side if the field and then passed to show Geodude incased in ice with swirly eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner. Brock choose your last Pokémon." The ref said.

"Return Geodude, now go Rhyhorn!" Brock said while recalling his first Pokemon and then sending out a Rhyhorn which swiped the ground in anticipation.

"This battle will be between Squirtle and Rhyhorn, begin."

"Use Take Down!" Rhyhorn shot forward and slammed into Squirtle before he could react and sent him flying into a boulder which crumbled under the pressure.

"Relax and use Water Gun!" I shouted as Squirtle rose form the rubble and then blasted Rhyhorn with a stream of clear water sending her skidding back.

"Use Ice Beam!" We both shouted. Both Rhyhorn and Squirtle formed a blue orb of energy in front of their mouths and shot identical crackling beams of energy at each other and the beams collided causing a large, blue orb of energy to form in the middle of the field and explode shortly after causing both Pokémon to cry in pain at the cold.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Rhyhorn was surrounded by yellow electricity and it shot from the tip of her horn and slammed into Squirtle sending him flying to the edge of the field.

"Hang in there and use Bubble Beam!" Squirtle inhaled deeply and shot a flurry of glowing bubbles at the rock type who cried in pain as each bubble caused a small explosion as they made contact.

"Use Take Down!/Rapid Spin, go!" Brock and I shouted. Both Pokemon shot forward and collided before they both fell to the ground next to each other with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Therefore this match is a draw!" The ref announced as I stood not sure what to do next.

"Um, woohoo?" I said as I recalled squirtle and Brock recalled Rhyhorn.

"Well if you didn't know. I decode now if you get the badge or not." Brock said as he walked over and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small,grey badge with several lines all connecting at the centre.

"This is the Boulder Badge. It's yours." Brock said before I took it slowly before grinning madly and Pikachi grinned as well knowing what was gonna happen next.

"Haha, a new chapter in my life, cause I just won the Boulder Badge!" I shouted while holding the badge above my head and Pikachu leapt up as well.

"Not to interrupt but, this is for you as well." Brock said while handing over a black rectangular case with a glass lid and 8 magnets.

"What is it?" I asked as I took it and flipped open the lid.

"It's an official league badge case, you put the badges on the magnets for safe keeping." Brock said before I tried placing my new badge on the first slot and it clicked into place immediately.

"Oh, cool." I said simply before closing the case and placing it in my hoodie pocket. "Well, thanks a lot for the battle Brock. I had a lot of fun." I said as I extended my arm for a handshake.

"So did I impress enough?" I asked as Brock returned my handshake.

"Definitely." Brick said before we broke off and Brooklyn and Misty came down to the battlefield before pulling me into a three way hug.

"Ross you were awesome!" Brooklyn said as she let go and Misty did the same.

"So are we headed to Cerulean city next?" Brooklyn said and Misty and I smirked at each other.

"Actually we're heading to Vermilion to fight Lt Surge and maybe check out the harbour." I said as we turned to leave after saying goodbye and Paul too his place on the battlefield.

"But the closest badge would be the cascade badge from Cerulean." Brooklyn persisted as we left the gym and started to walk back to the Pokémon centre.

"I know but we have the cerulean gym covered." I said as we entered the doors and I handed my Pokemon to nurse joy.

"What are you two not telling me!?" Brooklyn yelled as we entered the empty lounge and sat down.

"I'm one of the cerulean gym leaders." Misty said and Brooklyn gasped before slapping her head.

"That makes more sense." She said.

"So to Vermilion?" I asked before grabbing a magazine to read and Brooklyn did the same before moving so jet head was on my lap. "Why?" I asked as I looked down and she already had her magazine open.

"Why not?" She shrugged as she leafed through the fashion magazine she had picked up.

 _Important events_ _Ross wins the Boulder badge and receives a badge case_ _the group decides to head to vermilion while Paul heads to cerulean_ _Team listings_ _Ross:Pikachu(m,static).thundershock,tail whip, quick attack, thunder wave, iron tail, thunderbolt*_ _Squirtle(m)(torrent).tackle, rapid spin, bubble beam, water gun, scald,protect*_ _Butterfree(f)(tinted lens).tackle, string shot, confusion, bug bite, stun spore,gust*_ _Pidgeotto(f).quick attack, gust, twister, sand attack, heat wave,wing attack*_ _Charmander(m).scratch,metal claw,flame charge, flame burst,dragon breath,Fire Spin*_ _Bulbasaur(f)(overgrow).tackle,razor leaf, vine whip, leech seed, poison powder*_ _Misty: Staryu(analytic).tackle, rapid spin,water pulse,swift,bubble beam*_ _Horsea(m)(sniper).water gun, bubble,tackle, smoke screen, agility*_ _Magikarp(m)(swift swim).splash, tackle, flail_ _Brooklyn: Fenniken(f). Ember, Scratch, Howl, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_ _Beedrill(m). poison sting, fury attack, protect, string shot, focus energy*_ _Nidoran(f). tackle, double kick, poison sting, fury swipes, bite*_


	10. A Lazy Day, A Double Catch!

Thursday June 3rd. 1:30pm

"So do you want to keep going now or just stay here for the day?" I said as I put down my fork and drank the last of my water from the lake we were sat next to while the trees on the other side of the road bent slightly to the side from the breeze.

"I think we can afford to stay here until at least dinner. We made good progress today." Misty said as she picked up our plates and headed to the lake while Brooklyn and I started to put the table away and then put it into the storage compartment which I then put into a pocket in my bag.

"So what do we do?" I asked before Misty came out of the girl's tent with her red bikini on and Brooklyn came out with a white bikini on and they both leapt into the water. "OK then." I said before going into my tent and coming out a few minutes later in my black trunks and to the surprise of Misty, a pair of glasses with black frames.

"Wait, since when do you wear glasses?" Misty said as I slipped into the water and started to swim over to the girls.

"I've had these for months now but I wore contacts for most of the time." I explained as Squirtle and Pikachu paddled over and floated next to me.

"It's true. He looked like such a nerd on his first day wearing them but now it looks normal to me." Brooklyn said while smirking, hopingnto get a rise out of me.

"I don't care what you say cause I know that I look great." I said before I felt something pull on my leg from right next to me where Brooklyn was and I glared at her.

"what?" She said before she felt the same pull but managed to grab the offender before it could get away and it turned out to be a small bipedal tadpole with blue skin, a white stomach with a black swirl on it and a white tail with a happy look on its face.

"Aw it's so cute. What is it?" Brooklyn said as we all swam to camp again and I pulled out my pokedex from my hoodie pocket.

"Poliwag the tadpole Pokémon. Poliwag's newly grown legs make it difficult to walk so it prefers to swim instead." The pokedex explained while Poliwag just kept beaming.

"ok it's decided. I'm catching this cutie." Brooklyn said before she pulled out a pokeball and stood across from Poliwag who had a serious look on his face now. "Go Beedrill." Brooklyn shouted as her bug type appeared on the ground in front of her and buzzed at Poliwag who immediately shot a balst of water at Beedrill.

"Fly up then use Poison Sting!" Beedrill flew out of the way of the Water Gun and then launched a flurry of purple needles at Poliwag who couldn't move in time and was sent skidding back before he leapt into the air and his tail started glowing white before he spun around and slammed it into Beedrill several times sending him flying to the ground.

"That was Double Slap!" I shouted and Brooklyn nodded.

"Right, use Fury Attack!" Beedrill shot forward and stabbed Poliwag multiple times before the tadpole jumped back and shot multiple glowing blue bubbles at Beedrill.

"Protect!" Beedrill nodded and a green barrier formed at the end of his left stinger which he used as a shield to block the bubbles but the shield fell right after Poliwag shot a faint purple beam from it's eyes and beedrill fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Beedrill wake up!" Brooklyn yelled but to no avail as Poliwag blasted Beedrill back with another Water Gun before leaping into the air to use Double Slap which also hit but woke up Beedrill who looked livid.

"Alright! Use Poison Sting!" Beedrill shot a flurry of needles at Pilowag who was bombarded and sent flying back while Brooklyn readied a Pokèball.

"This is it. Go Pokèball!" Brooklyn yelled while throwing the capture device and it hit Poliwag on the head and sucked him in before snapping shut and shaking back and forth a few times before giving off a few yellow stars and singing making brooklyn squeal in excitement.

"Alright this is a new day. Cause I caught a Poliwag!" Brooklyn shouted while holding the Pokèball out in front of her.

"Nice catch." I said as I walked up and put my hand on Brooklyn's shoulder and she beamed like Poliwag before releasing said tadpole.

"Hey Poliwag, I'm Brooklyn and these are my friends Ross and Misty. Would you like to come with me on a journey?" Brooklyn asked as she knelt down but I was too distracted by a white furry figure digging through my bag and Poliwag nodded emphatically before leaving into Brooklyn's arms and she hugged him tightly.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said while walking over to my bag and signalled for Butterfree to use Confusion. Butterfree nodded and picked up the furry bag digger and it was revealed to be a white monkey with a long tail and brown hands and feet.

"What is that?" I said as I pointed my pokedex at it.

"Mankey the pig monkey Pokémon. Mankey usually lives in treetop colonies and if one becomes angry then the whole colony rampages for no reason." The pokedex explained.

"You know if you wanted some food you could have just asked." I told the monkey while I pulled out a bag of cookies and gave one to Mankey who had been released and grabbed it before eating it slowly and then giving me a nod of respect before leaping back and giving a 'come get me' sign and I grinned.

"Alright then, Bulbasaur I choose you!" I shouted as my grass type appeared on the ground and swiped her foot on the ground while Mankey swiped the air in anticipation and then ran at Bulbasaur and swiped her with his hands multiple times making her grunt in pain with every swipe.

"Break off and use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur leapt back and them shot a flurry of glowing green leaves at Mankey who crossed his arms and braced himself against the hit.

"Now use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur shot a glowing seed at Mankey who was hit in the stomach and vines wrapped around him before he was zapped by a red light making him wince in pain.

"Straight into Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur whipped her vines at Mankey but he jumped up and then came down with his foot stretched out and glowing a light blue colour and then slammed Bulbasaur back and then ran up and chopped her in the head with a glowing white hand making her cry out at the assault.

"Wow, that's really strong. In that case..." I said while pulling out a pokeball and Manley tilted his head in confusion.

"Mankey. You're really strong, so do you want me to catch you?" I said while holding out the pokeball in front of me and Manley said or did nothing but then ran at me and pucnhed the pokeball sending him inside and it shook in my hand before dinging and then shrinking and the button glowed a permenant red.

"Oh yeah that's your seventh Pokemon isn't it?" Misty said as she came over and pulled out a towel and Brooklyn did the same.

"Yeah, so that means Mankey is locked in there?" I said as I grabbed a towel as well.

"No, if you press the send button on your pokedex it will send all locked pokeballs to where your Pokemon get sent to and then they can unlock it themselves." Misty explained as she picked up my pokedex and pointed to the button and I pressed it, making Mankey's pokeball glow white and teleport away.

"oh cool." I remarked as we got dressed and I then activated the phone feature on my pokedex and called Professor Oak and his lab appeared on the screen after about 20 seconds.

"Oh hello Ross, what can I do for you today?" He asked as he ate from a bowl off screen.

"Hi Professor, you see I caught a man key today and he was sent to the lab so I was wondering if he was okay." I said as I pulled on my goodie and then sat down next to Brooklyn who had a bag of popcorn out and gave a bit to me.

"Ah yes the Mankey that arrived a few minutes earlier. He's fine. He was just released into the pastures and seems to be comfortable enough. Would you like me to go and get him?" The Professor said as he walked off the screen and then cane back a few minutes later holding Mankey in his arms who had a apple in his arms and was eating happily before looking up and waving to me happily.

"Hey Mankey. I promise as soon as we get to a Pokemon centre I'll bring you over so we can bond properly" I said and Mankey nodded before professor oak put him down and he wandered off the screen.

"Ok well I'd better be going now, dinner won't make itself." Professor oak said and I nodded before I hung up on my end as well.

"Ok that's taken care of so now what?" I said as I put my pokedex away in my bag and pulled my hoodie off again and saw Butterfree concentrate for a second before a blue orb appeared in between her hands and a blue beam shot out but it disappeared before it hit the tree she was aiming for.

"woah was that a new move?" I said and misty came over, having seen the whole thing.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was Psybeam." She said and Butterfree looked frustrated.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll help you master it and we'll be stronger in no time." I said while throwing a fist out in front of me before realizing something.

"I don't know anything about Psychic type moves." I said aloud making Misty face palm before walking over.

"Ok so what you want to do is focus the power you use for confusion and then channel it to your arms or antenna of you want and then hold it for a second before releasing." She explained and Butterfree nodded and tried the attack again, this time following Misty's instructions and managed to hit the tree and create a decent mark on it making her cheer at her success.

"That was so awesome Butterfree!" I shouted as Butterfree landed on my head and I patted her.

"Ok guys. Dinners ready!" Brooklyn shouted and we turned to see Brooklyn standing at the table with three plates of curry and rice with some glasses of moo moo milk.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" I exclaimed as we all sat down and started to dig in. "And it tastes even better!" I said as the goodness overwhelmed my taste buds.

"It's not that good Ross." Brooklyn giggled as she ate her own plate and then took a drink of her milk.

"So what should we do once we get to the Pokemon centre later?" Misty said as she finished her own plate.

"Well I was thinking I could bring Mankey over and you and I could have a battle." I said while looking at Brooklyn as we waited for her to finish her food so we could pack up and leave.

"Why you and I?" Brooklyn said as she finished and we held off the conversation until we were ready to go and were pulling our bags on.

"Well you and I did just catch new Pokemon, so what better way to start bonding than with a battle? We could even have a two on two if you wanted." I explained as we walked along the path and Brooklyn put her finger on her chin in thought for a second.

"Alright then, your on. But don't go crying when you lose to a girl." She teased and then ran off ahead as thebpokemon centre came into sight at the top of the hill.

"Same to you!" I shouted as I ran after her and Misty sighed before running to catch up with us.

June 3rd. 5:30pm. Pokemon centre battlefields

"This will be a two on two battle between Ross and Brooklyn. Neither trainer may substitute Pokemon and the match will be over when either side's team is unable to continue." Misty said as she stood in the referee's box and Brooklyn held a pokeball in her hand and I did the same.

"Go Fennekin!" Brooklyn yelled as her starter appeared on her side of the field and barked at me.

"Alright Pikachu, get in there." I said while holding my arm out and Pikachu ran down my arm and jumped into the field sparking his cheeks.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Fennekin, begin!" Misty said as she threw her arms down.

 **Ross:Pikachu1 Pokémon vs Brooklyn:Fennekin1 Pokémon**

"Alright, use Scratch!" Brooklyn yelled. Fennekin jumped into the air and her claws elongated and glwoed white before she aimed it at Pikachu.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Pikachu leapt into Fenniken's path and flipped while his tail glowed silver and the moves collided sending both Pokémon skidding to the ground with no signs of pain on their faces.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent a stream of electricity at Fenniken who looked calm despite the power behind the attack.

"Ember, go!" Brooklyn shouted. Fennekin formed a fireball in front of her mouth and shot it at the Thunderbolt causing it to explode sending both Pokemon skidding back while wincing.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu glowed with a blue aura and then shot forward but Fennekin crouched low in anticipation.

"Jump and dodge it!" Brooklyn yelled. Fennekin leapt into the air and then turned around so she was facing Pikachu who had skidded to a stop. "Now use Ember!" Fenniken shot another fireball at Pikachu, this one connecting and sending Pikachu into the air while Fennekin landed in the ground.

"Into Hidden Power!" Fennekin formed a silver orb of energy in front of her mouth and then shot it where Pikachu was landing sending him skidding back with a pained look on his face.

"Alright, get it going again with Iron tail!" I shouted. Pikachu leapt into the air and his tail started glowing silver again and he flipped so his tail was aimed at Fennekin.

"Use Flame Charge!" Fennekin had a flame erupt around her body and then shot into the air and collided with Pikachu causing an explosion and sending both Pokémon to the ground with Pikachu on the ground with swirly eyes and Fennekin standing but looking tired.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Fenniken is the winner. Ross choose your last Pokémon." Misty said as she gestured to Fennekin who looked happy to have won.

"Good work Pikachu. Get a good rest and leave the rest to Mankey." I said as I picked up Pikachu and then placed him next to me in the trainer box and then pulled out Mankey's pokeball and then enlargened it.

"Mankey, I choose you!" I shouted the monkey appeared and gave an excited look and hopping from foot to foot before stopping and punching the air rapidly.

"Well he has enthusiasm." I said while staring at my Pokémon's antics before Misty cleared her throat and started the next round.

"This battle will be between Mankey and Fenniken, begin!" She said as she threw her arms down.

 **Ross:Mankey vs Brooklyn:Fenniken1 Pokémon.**

"Use Brick Break!" I shouted, having scanned Mankey earlier, and Mankey ran forward and hit Fenniken in the side with a glowing hand before she could react and she was sent tumbling back.

"Ember!" Fennekin smirked and formed an fireball in front of her and then shot it at mankey who crouched and then jumped over by himself.

"Mega Kick, go!" I shouted and Mankey slammed his glowing blue foot into Fenniken's head and she crashed to the ground and struggled to rise before fainting.

"Fenniken is unable to battle, Mankey wins. Brooklyn choose your last Pokémon." Misty said as Brooklyn returned her starter to her Pokèball and then swapped it out after praising Fennekin.

"Go Poliwag!" Brooklyn shouted as she threw the Pokèball forward and it snapped open to reveal Poliwag who had a happy look on his face and danced in place until he saw he was in a battle and then took on a serious look.

"This battle will be between Mankey and Poliwag, begin!" Misty said as she threw her hands down.

 **Ross:Mankey vs Brooklyn:Poliwag**

"Alright, Brick Break!" I shouted. Mankey sprinted forward and raised his hand while it glowed white in preparation to hit Poliwag with it.

"Water Gun, go!" Poliwag reared his head and shot a stream of high pressured water at Mankey who couldn't move in time and was sent flying back.

"Now Bubble!" Poliwag shot a flurry of glowing blue bubbles at Mankey who took initiative and leaped over the attack.

"Use Mega Kick!" Mankey shot down and slammed into Poliwag with a glowing blue foot sending him tumbling back and stood up with a dizzy look.

"Quick, Water Pulse!" Poliwag charged up a orb of clear blue water and then fired it at Mankey who was hit and sent flying into the air and then Poliwag leapt after him.

"Use Double-Slap!" Polowag spun in the air and then his tail glowed brightly.

"Use Brick Break!" Mankey righted himself and then hit Poliwag with his hand while Poliwag slapped him several times and they both landed on the opposite side of the field to their trainer and stared at each other for about 20 seconds before they both fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both Pokémon is unable to battle, this match is a draw!" Misty said as we both recalled our Pokémon.

"That was a awesome battle Brooklyn, you and Poliwag worked great together." I said as I walked over and extended my arm for a handshake.

"You and Mankey were good as well." Brooklyn replied as she took my arms and then we shook hands before grinning together and breaking off to run inside for some r and r.

 ** _Important events_**

 **Ross is revealed to wear glasses**

 **Ross catches a Mankey**

 **Brooklyn catches a Poliwag**

 **Butterfree learns Psybeam**

 **Ross and Brooklyn have a battle which ends in a tie**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross_ :Pikachu(m)(static). Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt***

 **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble-Beam,Scald,Protect, Ice Beam***

 **Pidgeotto(f). Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Twister, Gust, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace***

C **harmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Metal Claw, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath***

 **Bulbasaur(f). Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder***

 **Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Brick Break, Mega Kick, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy**

 ** _At Oak's lab_**

 **Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, Gust, String Shot, Confusion, Stun Spore, Psybeam***

 ** _Misty_ : Staryu(analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Bubble-Beam***

 **Horsea(f)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Agility, Smokescreen***

 **Magikarp(m)(Swift Swim). Splash, Tackle, Flail**

 ** _Brooklyn_ :Fennekin(f)(blaze). Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power, Howl***

N **idoran(f). Scratch, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Growl**

 **Beedrill(m)(Swarm). Protect, Poison Sting, String Shot, Focus Energy, Fury Attack***

P **oliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Pulse***


	11. A Rushing Start!

Monday June 7th. 11:15am

"Are we lost?" I asked as I looked around at the unfamiliar area.

"Of course not." Misty said as she looked at the map on her phone.

"Ok then, how long until we reach the Pokémon centre?" Brooklyn teased as Beedrill flew above her along with Pidgeotto.

"Shut up." Misty said and spent the rest of the route in silence until we heard an explosion and then a pair of voices.

 **I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)**

 **So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)**

 **The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)**

 **Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)**

 **And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)**

 **Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)**

 **Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)**

 **Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)**

 **And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)**

 **Pokémon(Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)**

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!" The first voice said.

"Use Protect, then Bone Club!" The second voice said.

"What was that?" I said and we walked over in time to see a Weepinbell launch a flurry of razor sharp leaves at a small, brown bipedal Pokemon holding a bone and wearing a skull who spun it's bone making a green shield appear in front of it stopping the leaves and then run up and smack Weepinbell with it's bone making it cry in pain before fainting.

"And that is that." The girl said while her Pokemon puffed it's chest.

"What is that?" I said as Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokèdexes and I scanned the unfamiliar one and Brooklyn scanned Weepinbell.

"Cubone, the lonely Pokémon. Cubone always wears the skull of it's dead mother so no one knows what it's hidden face looks like." The pokedex explained as Brooklyn's finished it's explanation as well.

"Hmm, dark." I said as both Trainers noticed us and looked over the boy returning Weepinbell and looking curious while thw girl returned Cubone and looked like she was gonna kill us for intruding.

"What do you want?" The girl demanded while walking up and getting in my face.

"Umm, we we're just in the area and then heard the explosion and came to investigate." I said, slightly afraid of the girl.

"Well I was just teaching this weakling a lesson in battling." She said snootily.

'This is not gonna be a good day.' We all thought at the same time as we could feel the sweat on the back of our heads.

"Why call him a weakling?" I said after recovering.

"Well I don't want to lie to him." She said with a regal look. "Besides, what do you know about strength?" She said.

"Excuse me?" I said as Brooklyn gave a mad look.

"Well I saw the Pewter tournament, clearly it was all luck that you won your battles." She explained and before I could retort I was pushed aside and Brooklyn got in her face.

"What do you know about strength?! I challenge you to a battle!" Brooklyn shouted and then backpedaled to stand about 15 feet from the girl who gave a cocky look and pulled out a Pokèball.

"Very well, but don't be surprised when you lose. You." She said pointing at me. "Referee this match, it will be a one on one." She said and I gave a bewildered look before stepping up to the referee's spot and raising my arms.

"This will be a one on one battle between Brooklyn and... What's your name?" I said while turning to the girl who I honestly couldn't stand.

"Jenna, now hurry up!" She shouted.

"Ugh, and Jenna. The match will be over when either side's team is unable to continue.Trainers choose your Pokémon!" I said while throwing my arms down.

"Go Poliwag!" Brooklyn shouted. Poliwag appeared on the field and started to dance a little before seeing the glare from Jenna and stopping.

"Oh good God, it bummed out Poliwag." I said slightly scared now.

"Don't you mean she?" Misty said as she stood next to me.

"Not so sure yet." I whispered, making misty giggle.

"Hmph, child's play. Go Magnemite!" A floating grey Pokémon with large magnets on each side and a single eye appeared and began spinning it's magnets in preparation.

"Never seen that before." I said while scanning. Magnemite.

"Magnemite, the magnet Pokémon.Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. Magnemite becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted." The Pokèdex expliamed before I started the round.

"This battle will be between Poliwag and Magnemite. Begin." I said.

Brooklyn:Poliwag vs Jenna:Magnemite

"Hah, you may as well declare me the winner now. Magnemite, Thunderbolt!" Jenna said cockily.

"Have you noticed that the other guy has disappeared and we just don't care?" I whispered to Misty as Brooklyn gave the order to jump over the bolt.

"Yeah I just want them to find out on their own. He told me to say he was going back to town and good luck Brooklyn." She explained as Poliwag slammed into Magnemite with his newly learned Secret Power which sent Magnemite slamming into the ground and it then slumped down fast asleep thanks to Secret Power's effect in grassy areas.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Poliwag formed a orb of water in front of his mouth and launched it at the sleeping Magnemite who was blown into the air and Jenna gave a look of pure anger.

"I demand that you lose this battle right now, Poliwag I swear if you don't faint..." Jenna started before Poliwag blasted Magnemite with Bubble sending it into the ground and collapsing with swirly eyes.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Poliwag is the winner." I said as Brooklyn congratulated Poliwag.

"And that, as they say, is that." She smirked while holding Poliwag in her arms.

"Hey, you two were great. And Poliwag seems to have nailed Secret Power now." I said as I knelt down and petted Poliwag who beamed at the praise.

"No!" Jenna shouted gaining out attention. "I demand to be decalared the winner!" She screamed and stomped on the ground.

"Why, you didn't even come close to winning." Misty said and Jenna grew red with anger.

"Good God Mist, don't anger it." Brooklyn said as she recalled Poliwag and we stood up to set off again.

"Where do you think you're going?! I haven't beat you all yet!" Jenna shouted and ran after us.

"We're already behind schedule thanks to this ridiculous ordeal." Misty said as we kept walking and Jenna eventually stopped but yelled after us.

"Yeah, well I'll be back to beat you in a battle." She shouted.

"God, that scares me." I shuddered.

"I know but hopefully we will lose her quickly." Misty said as we walked towards the Pokemon centre a few miles away.

Tuesday June 8th. Sanga town. 12:30pm

"Wow, this place is really nice." I marveled as we walked through the town to the Pokémon centre where Misty was skipping and humming a tune to herself.

"OK, so what is up with you? You've been so giddy all day." Brooklyn said making Misty stop and beam happily.

"Ross do you remember those water tournaments I told you about?" Misty started making me nod as I recalled the conversation. "Well the first one of the season is right here in Santa town!" Misty shouts.

"Oh the type tournaments, I was hoping to see one of those." Brooklyn said as we entered the Pokémon centre.

"Yeah and this is the first big step towards my goal." Misty said as we walked up to the desk where a sign up sheet was on the desk.

"Hello and welcome, how can I help?" Nurse Joy said as Chansey came up and waved to us.

"Hi, could you look over our Pokémon for us?" I said as we all took out our Pokèballs and Pikachu leapt over to the counter.

"Of course, Chansey could you handle that for me please?" Nurse Joy asked and Chansey nodded before getting a tray with 20 dents for Pokèballs from the counter and placed our Pokèballs in the slots and Pikachu leapt down and followed her down the hall.

"Thanks a lot." Brokkyn said and Misty took a pen and put her name down before pausing and then walking over to the video phones.

"Can you save that sheet for me?" She shouted over her head and then sat down and dialed a number before coming back over a few minutes later and putting down another name.

"Goldeen, who's that?" I said peering over Misty's shoulder.

"She's a Pokemon I bonded with at the Cerulean gym and I asked my sisters to send her over." She explained and then handed the sheet over to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you and good luck." Nurse Joy said and put the sheet into a tray which she put on a shelf below the counter.

"So what now?" I said and Misty turned to me while pulling out her Pokèballs.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to train." She said and I decided to go with her while Brooklyn decided to stay and relax in her room with her Pokémon.

Tuesday June 8th. Santa lake. 3:40pm

"Well I think Horses has that down, so what now?" I said as Horsea panted from the power of his new attack.

"Well I'm not really sure." She said as I walked over to the lake where Magikarp and Golden were conversing when I noticed some of Magikarp's scales near his crown were blue.

"Hey Misty,check this out." I said while waving her over.

"What's up?" She said as she knelt down next to me and then saw Magikarp's blue scales.

"Do you think it's-" I started before Misty nodded and then gestured for Magikarp to get ready to battle.

"Yeah, he's almost ready to evolve." Misty said happily at the thought of one of her Pokémon evolving.

"Alright, then let's give him a push." I said and pulled out Squirtle's Pokèball and send him out ,making him land in the lake with a splash.

"OK buddy, this is a match to try and help Magikarp to evolve into a Gyarados." I explained and Squirtle nodded before turning to face Magikarp who looked nervous.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm right here with you. And think, after this you could be a Gyarados." Misty said as she rubbed the fish's head making him think before smiling and smirking at Squirtle.

"OK then, use Tackle!" Misty shouted while throwing her arm to the side. Magikarp shot forward with astounding speed and before either of us could react, he slammed into Squirtle sending him flying into the edge of the lake splashing me with water.

"Damn it, OK dive underneath and use Water Gun!" Squirtle shot underneath the surface and then blasted Magikarp with a stronger blast than normal but the fish recovered and smiled.

"Use Splash and make some waves to throw him around!" Magikarp thrashed around and waves begun to ripple out and caused Squirtle to lose control and take damage from the force against his body.

"Now use Tackle!" Magikarp shot down and slammed into Squirtle making him fly into Tue air and Magikarp jumped into the air happily before glowing white and landing under the surface making the water thrash wildly.

"There it is." I said as Squirtle pulled himself onto shore and when the light dimmed a large blue serpent with a yellow belly and a large fin at the end of it's tail. The Pokemon roared and formed a blue orb of flames in his mouth and shot it at Squirtle and it formed into a dragon shape and slammed into Squirtle sending him flying back and landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"That was Dragon Rage!" Misty shouted, ecstatic at her new Pokémon's power.

"And it's really powerful!" I shouted as I recalled my fallen starter.

"Says here that he also learned Bite and Water Pulse." I said as I looked at my Pokèdex which displayed the information on Gyarados.

"Bite and Water Pulse, got it." Must said as the large water type came down and smiled at Misty and I while Misty patted him on the head.

"And now you have a really strong water type for the tournament." I said as misty recalled Gyarados and we began to walk back to the Pokemon centre to heal Squirtle and Misty's team.

"Yeah, I am so pumped up!" She shouted and jumped into the air.

"Really? You don't seem to be." I smirked and misty punched me in the arm but was still grinning.

"So we heal up and let the gang rest for tonight so they aren't injured for the tournament?" I said as we walked into the centre and Brooklyn was waiting in the lobby with her Pokemon around her playing tag but Beedrill just flew above making the others scowl until he flew down for a break and Nidoran ran up and hit his stinger.

"Seems you were productive." I said before a magazine hit me in the face.

"Girls stop it." Misty teased as she handed over her Pokèballs to Nurse Joy.

"Hey!" I shouted at being called a girl, making Brooklyn giggle.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Misty said and we went to the cafe to get some dinner while we waited for Misty's Pokemon to heal.

 **Honestly this took a lot longer than I thought it would, but here's the first step Misty is taking. Go Misty! Woo! and Jenna, I suppose.**

Important Events

The group meets Jenna who swears to beat Brooklyn in a battle

Brooklyn has her first battle outside of the group and wins

Brooklyn's Poliwag is revealed to have learned Secret Power

Misty's Magikarp evolves into Gyarados

Misty receives a Goldeen from her sisters

Gyarados learns Dragon Rage, Bite and Water Pulse

Misty signs up for the Sanga town water tournament

Teams

Ross:Pikachu(m)(static). Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt*

Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble-Beam,Scald,Protect, Ice Beam*

Pidgeotto(f). Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Twister, Gust, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace*

Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Metal Claw, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath*

Bulbasaur(f). Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder*

Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Brick Break, Mega Kick, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy

At Oak's lab

Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, Gust, String Shot, Confusion, Stun Spore, Psybeam*

Misty: Staryu(analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Swift, Bubble-Beam*

Horsea(f)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Bubble, Agility, Smokescreen*

Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim). Splash, Tackle, Flail, Bite, Dragon Rage, Water Pulse*

Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Peck, Aqua Ring, Water Gun, Agility*

Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(blaze). Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power, Howl*

Nidoran(f). Scratch, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Growl

Beedrill(m)(Swarm). Protect, Poison Sting, String Shot, Focus Energy, Fury Attack*

Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Pulse,Secret Power*


	12. A Watery Start Off!

**_Sorry this is like a year and a half late, but I had some school issues, I suck, issues dealt with. but hope this makes up for it._**

Friday June 9th. Sanga Town. 11:30am

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Sanga town Water Tournament." Nurse Joy said as she sat next to a woman with brown hair and a blue dress. "Only 4 competitors have a chance to win a Water Medal and a Wave Incense, able to power up the Water type moves of those who wear it." She continued, holding a blue medal with a gold water drop on it and a light blue sphere with water seen to be sloshing around.

"You know, I actually like sitting in the stands, sorta peaceful. "I said as Brooklyn and I sat on seats in the front row, having arrived early due to Misty's fear of being late. All of a sudden the crowd started screaming since the competitors had come into view,Misty being last.

"Go get 'em Mist!" We both shouted over the crowd even though we knew she couldn't hear us. Misty saw us waving and waved back to us with an excited look making a girl with a white dress and orange hair behind her scowl.

"Will you hurry up." She hissed, making Misty stop waving and spin around.

"Hey! I'm waving to my supporting friends!" She hissed back, making the girl scoff.

"Who needs friends when you have power?" She mocked before passing Misty and turned back after a few steps.

"The name's Tina. Remember that, cause it'll be the name of your defeatist." She said cockily making Misty glare and speed up to catch up and pass Tina with a smirk.

"Whatever." She said and ignored Tina while she tried to whisper in her ear.

I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)

So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)

The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)

Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)

And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)

Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)

Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)

Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)

And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)

Pokémon(Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)

Sanga Town. Friday June 9th. 12:00pm

"Alright Horsea, we're up first so just relax and do your best."Misty said as she petted the seahorse on her head making her smile, despite her nerves about battling in front of a crowd.

"Yeah, and just remember. It's all about having fun, not the decision of the match." A voice said from behind, making Misty turn around to see Brooklyn and I standing with our arms crossed and smirking.

"What the- how did you two even get down here?" Misty said, as spectators we're not allowed on the field.

"There is very little security here." I said simply, as if it was no big deal, sneaking down here.

"And we felt you could need a cheering squad." Brooklyn continued, before she came in and hugged Misty as I did the same.

"Go Misty!" We said while waving around imaginary pom poms and Pikachu and Fennekin did the same, making her giggle.

"Thanks guys but I need to head out now." She said and recalled Horsea before giving us another quick hug and she walked out onto the field while we both stayed our of sight but still close enough that Misty could hear our cheers.

"And here is our second competitor, Misty!" The announcer yelled as Misty took her spot on the field across from a guy, looking to be about 15 and wore a blue suit jacket and dress trousers.

"Hmn, dress to impress, I suppose." I said as a referee stepped forward with two black flags in his hands.

"This will be a one on one battle between Misty Waterflower and Brady Tenner. The match will be over when either side is unable to continue. Trainers, choose your Pokémon."

"Go Horsea!" Misty yelled. Horsea appeared in the water and cooed happily while swimming in a small circle.

"Psyduck, battle time!" A yellow duck appeared on a platform floating around and gave a far off look, making Brooklyn and I share a look of disbelief.

"Maybe it's more powerful than it looks." I said in a skeptical tone.

"This battle will be between Horsea and Psyduck, begin!" The ref shouted.

"Psyduck, Water Gun!" Psyduck opened his mouth and shot a stream of water at Horsea who was hit but didn't seem to be damaged.

"Or maybe not." I deadpanned as Misty gave an order and Horsea blasted Psyduck with a stronger Water Gun making him take a few steps back and give a pained look.

"Alright, Scratch let's go!" Brady shouted. Psyduck leaped from platform to platform while his left claw began glowing white but Misty smirked.

"Use Agility to Dodge and then Tackle!" Horsea shot underwater while flashing blue for a second and then shot up behind Psyduck, slamming into him and sending him crashing into the wall behind Misty out cold.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, Horsea wins so misty will be moving on to the finals.

"What happened? I blinked and missed it." I said as Horsea swam over to misty with a happy look on his face.

"Misty used the speed from Agility to power up Tackle, really smart." Brooklyn said as Misty made her way back into the tunnel and then hugged us while jumping up and down.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" She squealed before letting go and running down the hall to see her picture move into the final slot on the scoreboard above the nurse's station.

"Do I be happy for her, or get her a Valium?" I said as Brooklyn and I walked over to the lounge and sat down, grabbing a fashion and gym leader magazine respectively.

"Just don't overdose her." Brooklyn said without looking up.

"Fair enough." I said as Misty came up and pulled the magazines out of our hands.

"Why are sitting there? My final battle is coming up." Misty said.

"Not for another two hours." I said as I swiped my magazine back.

"But I need some last minute training." She said taking the magazine back and I groaned before falling to the side and my head landed on Brooklyn's lap making her look down and blush slightly.

"You mind getting off?" She said, trying to pull me up in the process.

"But you're so comfy." I said while closing my eyes and curling up with Pikachu curled up into my chest.

"Fine but you turn over and I kill you." She threatened and I waved my arm.

"So you're just going to lay there when my opponent could be training?" Misty said while putting her hands on her hips and scowling.

"Yeah, because it would be dumb to train just before the battle,instead of just letting your team rest. You know I'm right." I murmured as Brooklyn gave a look of annoyance before turning to Misty.

"Look, as annoying as he can be, Ross studied for months before we took the admission exam, so he does know what he's doing. I'd listen to him, even if you think he's wrong. Take his opinion seriously." Brooklyn said quietly so I wouldn't here her giving me so much praise.

"OK, you really seem to like him don't you?" Misty said with a teasing tone, making Brooklyn blush.

"N-No. Why would you think that?" She said while trying to hide her face.

"I knew it. You like Ross!" Misty whispered so I wouldn't hear her.

"OK fine, I admit it. I sorta like the idiot." Brooklyn said.

"So are you gonna fi anything about it?" Misty said before a bell sounded and the intercom came to life.

"Will Misty Waterflower please report to the battlefield?" The lady said.

"Two hours sure went fast." I said having woken up at the sound of the intercom.

"It was barely ten minutes." Misty said, shaking slightly.

"Are you OK?" Brooklyn said, placing a hand on Misty's arm softly.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd have some more time to prepare." Misty said quietly before Brooklyn and I rose to our feet and stood on either side of misty.

"Well I k ow that you'll do great." I said and gave misty a quick side hug.

"Yeah, and even if you don't win, you can learn from the experience." Brooklyn said, doing the same.

"Thanks you guys." Misty said, hugging us both back. "Now let's go, I have a tournament to win.

Friday June 9th. Santa town. 1:25pm

"Go Misty!" Brooklyn and I shouted from our seats, as security had caught us trying to go back into the tunnel.

"This will be a two on two battle with no substitutions between Misty Waterflower and Trent Simmons. Trainers, choose your first Pokemon." The ref announced as Misty and a boy with a blue tank top and matching shorts stood on the field and pulled out a Pokèball each.

"Goldeen let's go!" Misty yelled and Goldeen appeared in the water with a serious look on her face.

"Go Krabby!" Trent yelled. A small red crab with large pincers and six legs appeared on the field and clicked at Goldeen.

"Ooh, what's that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokèdex.

 _"Krabby, the river crab Pokemon. On sandy beaches with little food, Krabby can be seen squabbling over territory."_ The Pokèdex explained.

"Wow, it looks cool. I think I might try and catch one of those." I said as I put my Pokèdex away.

"This battle will be between Goldeen and Krabby, Begin!" The ref stated.

 ** _Misty:Goldeen 2 Pokémon vs Trent: Krabby 2 Pokémon_**

"Use Peck!" Misty shouted as soon as the ref finished. Goldeen swam forward quickly, darting past all the platforms, before leaping out and stabbing Krabby with her glowing blue horn, making him stumble back in pain.

"Fight back with Water Gun!" Trent shouted as Krabby regained himself. Krabby shook his head and shot a blast of water from his mouth at Goldeen who took her own judgement and swam to the side making the Water Gun hit the pool and water flew up making it rain for a few seconds over the field.

"Now use Horn Attack!" Misty yelled. Goldeen shot forward again and stabbed Krabby with her glowing white horn making him cry in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Trent shouted. Krabby shook his head and then raised his claws up to the sky and formed a large rock with a glowing white outline between them before throwing it at Goldeen who couldn't move in time and was sent flying back by the resulting explosion.

"Goldeen! Are you okay?" Misty said as Goldeen shook her head and then gave a nod. "Alright, then use Water Gun!" Goldeen shot a stream of water at Krabby but he and Trent were prepared.

"Use Brine!" Krabby formed a ball of swirling water in front of his mouth and fired it at the stream of water, making both moves explode in a blast of water.

"Now use X-Scissor!" Trent yelled. Krabby shot forward into the water while his claws began glowing purple and he crossed them in front of his body making an 'x' shape of similar coloured energy appear in front of him.

"Counter with a Horn Attack and Peck combo!" Misty shouted. Goldeen shot forward and her horn elongated while glowing a swirling blue and white colour before she collided with Krabby, making an explosion, throwing both Pokémon back and bobbing on the surface, out cold.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers choose your last Pokémon.

"Good work Goldeen, get a good rest." Misty said as she recalled the fish to her Pokèball.

"Return and rest up Krabby, good job." Trent said as he recalled Krabby. "Now, go Omanyte!" He yelled as a blue squid-like Pokemon with a spiral patterned shell appeared on the same platform Krabby stood on and gave a lazy look.

"Who's that?" I asked as Brooklyn and I pointed our Pokèdexes at the unfamiliar Pokémon.

 _"Omanyte, the spiral Pokémon. This ancient Pokemon uses air inside it's shell to rise and sink in the sea."_ The Pokèdexes explained.

"Woah, an ancient Pokémon." I said in awe as Misty sent out Gyarados.

"This battle will be between Gyarados and Omanyte. Begin!" The red shouted.

"Omanyte, Ancient Power!" Omanyte glowed with a silver aura and then formed it into a sphere between his tentacles. After a few seconds of charging he fired the sphere at Gyarados who had no time to move and roared in pain.

"This isn't good for Misty, since Omanyte is a Rock type, it had the type advantage over a Flying type like Gyarados." I said as Omanyte dodged a Bite from Gyardos and nailed him with a Water Gun.

"Yeah but Misty will find a way." Brooklyn said, before Omanyte was crushed by a Tackle from Gyarados and sent skidding back, firing another Ancient Power in the process.

"Quick, dodge that!" Misty shouted and Gyarados dove under the water and stopped underneath the platform Omanyte was on, which Misty noticed.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse, aim for the edge of the platform!" She yelled. Before either Omanyte or Trent could react, an explosion on the other side of the platform sent Omanyte flying into the air, flailing and Gyarados surfaced with a smirk.

"Into Dragon Rage!" Misty cheered and Gyarados shot a purple orb of flames at Omanyte who had no way to Dodge and tell into the pool with a large splash. After about 20 seconds, Omanyte surfaced but had swirly eyes.

"Yeah!" Brooklyn and I shouted, rising from our seats and cheering madly.

"Alright!" Misty said as Gyarados came over and she rubbed his crest, making him growl happily.

"Omanyte is unable to battle, Gyarados wins. Therefore the victor of the match is Misty!" The referee announced.

Sanga Town. 3:15pm. June 9th 2007

"Congratulations Misty, you earned this." The lady in the blue dress said as she handed Misty a yellow round medal with a blue wave going from left to right on it and a case with 3 spaces in it which Misty took happily.

"Yeah! The first step to my goal! The Santa water medal!" Misty said as she held the medal in front of her before putting it into the slot in the case and put it into her bag.

"Well done, I hope to see you on the championship." The lady said before she walked off with a bow and Misty came down to meet us.

"Congrats Mist." I said as I gave her a fist bump.

"Yeah you worked hard, and yelled at us, for this." Brooklyn said with a teasing grin and Misty gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry about that guys, I just really wanted to prove I wanted to be a water master." She said with a bowed head and we both shared a look and then smiled softly.

"It's fine. But I expect the same from you for my gym battles." I said, smirking, making Misty grin.

"We'll see." She said simply and then we sat down on the empty stage for a breather after a hard day.

June 9th 2007. 5:00pm.

"Well, this was a nice place while we were around." I said as we stood on a hill overlooking the whole town and saw we had a lot of ground to cover to get to Vermillion city.

"Yeah but now onto the next town and tour next Gym Battle!" Brooklyn said as we began to walk down the hill before she tripped and rolled down the hill, managing to grab my arm and pull me with her. When we landed at the bottom she was on top of me and when she noticed, Brooklyn blushed heavily and scrambled to get off.

"That was graceful." I said as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"You two okay?" Misty said as she walked up to us.

"Y-yeah let's keep going." Brooklyn stuttered, trying to get rid of her blush.

"Sure, try to keep on your feet." Misty said with a smirk.

 ** _Important Events_**

 ** _Misty wins the Santa water tournament_**

 ** _Brooklyn reveals her crush to Misty_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross: Pikachu(m)(Static).Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Ice Beam, Water Gun,Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Protect,Scald*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip*_**

 ** _Charmander(m). Scratch, Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Dragon Breath, Metal. Claw*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Gust, Twister,Heat Wave*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Focus Energy, Brick Break, Mega Kick*_**

 ** _At Oak's Lab_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, Confusion, Stun Spore, Psybeam, Gust,Bug Bite*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Swift, Water Gun, Bubble-Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horses(m)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Smoke Screen, Bubble, Agility*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Intimidate). Tackle, Splash, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Peck, Agility, Horn Attack, Water Gun_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Howl, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm). String Shot, Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Poison Sting, Growl, Bite, Double Kick*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double-Slap, Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Pulse, Secret Power*_**


	13. Wrap Around The Armsie!

I felt that I owed you an early chapter to make up for the 2 week delay with last week's one. enjoy.

Monday June 12th. 10:30am.

"Charmander, Dragon Breath!" I shouted as Brooklyn and I stood next to a lake on the side of a route. Charmander began to charge up blue flames in his mouth while white rings of energy surrounded him before a stream of blue flames was released and slammed into Nidoran who was sent flying back.

"Use Horn Attack!" Brooklyn said as Nidoran pulled herself to her feet. Nidoran gave a cry of acknowledgement and sprinted forward while her horn began glowing a vibrant white and she slammed into Charmander who tumbled back.

"Use Scratch!" We both shouted. Both Pokemon shot forward and slashed each other with their glowing white claws before falling to the ground panting.

"OK. That's enough for now." I said as I pulled out two potions and threw one to Brooklyn who caught it and sprayed Nidoran as I sprayed Charmander.

"Yeah, but Charmander seems to be getting stronger by the day." Brooklyn said as she stood up and recalled Nidoran for some rest.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Charmander, you've gotten really strong so I was thinking you could take part in the next gym battle against Lt Surge. What do you say?" I said as I kneeled down and petted Charmander, making him purr happily and nod emphatically.

"Awesome, you and I will win for sure." I said as I recalled Charmander before we heard an explosion and a serpent like shape flew out of the lake and slammed into my face, sending me sprawling to the ground, out cold.

 ** _I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)_** ** _So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)_** ** _The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)_** ** _Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)_** ** _And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)_** ** _Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)_** ** _Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)_** ** _Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)_** ** _And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)_** ** _Pokémon(Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)_**

"Ross!" Brooklyn yelled as the figure saw what happened and gave an apologetic look and wrapped around my arm before glowing a green colour and the energy transferred to me waking me up.

"What happened?" I said, slightly slurred due to the pain I was in.

That Pokémon on your arm hit you and knocked you out, but it used Safeguard to wake you up." Brooklyn explained as the Pokemon stayed attached to my arm and nuzzled it.

"Well, thank you. I suppose." I said as I stood up, only to get a stabbing pain in my head and fall down clutching it.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn said as Misty cane back over from the lake to see my condition.

"It's my head, it really hurts." I said as the Pokémon on my arm looked around worriedly. "Are you okay? You look really unsettled." I said as Misty went over to her bag and got me an aspirin from her aid kit, which I swallowed and almost instantly I felt my headache subside. "Ahh, much better. Now that I can concentrate let's see what you are." I said as I pulled out my Pokèdex.

" _Dratini, the dragon Pokémon. When Dratini sheds it's skin, it is protected by a rapid waterfall._ " The Pokèdex explained.

"Oh my God! A dragon type literally fell into our arms." Brooklyn shouted, making Dratini cower into my arm at the volume.

"Brooklyn stop, you're scaring Dratini." I said, while rubbing the serpent's head making her coo and lean into my touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your type is just really rare to see in Kanto." Brooklyn explained, and Dratini nodded and smiled. Before any of us could say another thing, the water in the lake near us flew up and a long blue serpent with jewels on it's neck and tail flew out and hovered above the lake with a furious look before it launched a bright red beam with a white outline from it's neck and it scraped along the lake, evaporating the water as it did.

"It's using Hyper Beam, scramble!" I shouted as I ducked to the side and the beam flew right by me and Dratini cowered in fear.

"What is that?" Brooklyn said as we pulled out our Pokèdexes.

" _Dragonair, the dragon Pokémon and e evolved form of Dratini. Dragonair is said to alter the weather in it's vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on it's neck and tail._ " The Pokèdexes explained as Dragonair launched a Flamethrower at us which made us dive for cover again.

"What's this thing's problem?" I asked before Dragonair flew right up to me and galred at Dratini who was shivering in fear. "Is it Dratini?" I asked and the dragon slowly nodded and then it's eyes glowed blue and a violent twister erupted around us and threw me off my feet while Dratini squealed in pain.

"Beedrill, grab Ross with String Shot!" Brooklyn yelled over the wind while throwing a Pokèball forward. Beedrill appeared out of his Pokèball and immediately shot a stream of sticky thread into the twister, wrapping around my waist and then pulling me back in towards him making me fall to the ground.

"Now to stop Dragonair." I said as I landed on the ground and pulled out two Pokèballs. "Charmander, Squirtle. I choose you!" I said as I threw the balls upward and the aforementioned creatures appeared on the ground and immedialty grimanced at the wind roaring around us.

"Charmander, Dragon Breath, Squirtle Ice Beam and Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pikachu ran forward to stand next to his partners. Pikachu and Squirtle leaped into the air and shot a beam of lightning and icy energy at Dragonnair while Charmander shot blue flames.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" Brooklyn shouted. Beeedrill flew up and shot a flurry of purple needles at Dragonair. All the attacks flew in and slammed into the dragon type making him roar in pain and the twister died down due to his lack of concentration, but he recovered quickly and shot another Hyper Beam at his opponents who scrambled out the way and sighed in relief when the explosion passed.

"OK that's enough!" I shouted and stepped forward and Dragonair gave me an inquisitive look but made no further attacks. "I challenge you to a one on one battle, if you win then you can attack us and we won't fight back. Bit if we win then you leave and don't bother us or Dratini again. Do you agree?" I said and Dragonair appeared to think for a second before moving back and tensing up.

"OK now who to choose?" I said before I felt a weight move off my arm and Dratini leapt down and glared at Dragonair. "Dratini you want to fight?" I said and the small serpent nodded, making me pull out my Pokèdex to scan Dratini.

" _This Pokemon is female and had the ability shed skin. She knows the moves Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Icy Wind and Dragon Tail_." The Pokèdex explained.

"Okay, got it." I said and Dragonair and Dratini took on battle stances.

 **Ross:Dratini vs Dragonair**

"Use Thunder Wave!" I shouted. Dratini's body sparked with blue electricity and it formed a blue orb in between her ears and shit at Dragonair who was hit and had yellow sparks flowing over her body, making him grimance before shooting a Flamethrower at Dratini who squealed and dove to the side, wincing as the heat passed by her.

"Keep it up and use Icy Wind!" I shouted. Dratini shook her head and exhaled sending a cold wind full of crystals at Dragonair who unleashed a larger wind full of snow and crystals which overpowered Dratini's attack and sent her flying into the air with a cry of pain.

"Dratini! Rebalance and use Dragon Rage!" I shouted. Dratini aimed her body at Dragonair and shot a large purple ball of energy at the larger dragon who attempted to move but was stopped by the paralysis and was sent flying back with scorch marks over his body.

"Now use that gravity and finish it with Dragon Tail!" I shouted, raising my fist to the sky. Dratini spun on the air so her tail was below her and it started glowing a teal colour and she slammed it into Dragonair's head making him cry in pain before slumping down with swirly eyes.

"Alright!" I shouted as Dratini leapt onto my arms and nuzzled my head, cooing at her victory. "Now you don't have to worry about that Dragonair anymore, that's great isn't it?" I said before Dratini teared up and nuzzles into me harder.

"Or do you want to stay with me?" I said before Dratini nodded and I smiled while pulling out a Pokèball. "OK, this is your last chance to back out." I said before Dratini tapped the ball with her head, converting hwer to red energy and pulling her in, me feeling that tingle from the energy on my arm again and the ball shook three times before letting off sparks and dinging.

"Alright, a new chapter in my life cause I just caught a Dratini!" I shouted while Pikachu, Squirtle and Charmander celebrated as well. As soon as I was done the Pokèball shrunk and the button glowed red, showing I had too many Pokemon on hand.

"Oh right, I'll transfer someone over when I get to the centre." I said placing the pokèball on my belt and pulled on my bag while Pikachu leapt onto my shoulder and I recalled Charmander and Squirtle.

"How far away are we from the Pokemon centre?" Brooklyn asked as she recalled Beedrill and pulled in her bag as well.

"Shouldn't be much more than half and hour, then it'll take us until about 4 to get to Kimna town." Misty said as she came over with her bag on and rady to go.

"Cool let's get going!" I said while running off, making Misty and Brooklyn sigh before running after me.

Pokémon centre. 12:00pm. June 12the 2007

"Thanks, Professor. Take good care of Squirtle." I said as Squirtle stood beside Professor Oak and waved sadly, not used to being without me. "I know it sucks but I'll see you before you know it." I said and Squirrel nodded before Oak spoke again.

"I assure you Squirtle will be fine and I must commend you on a tremendous capture, not many first year trainers are able to capture a Dragon type." He said while Dratini was wrapped around my arm yet again.

"I guess I have lady luck on my side." I said happily.

"I suppose so. Well I should be heading off to feed the Pokémon their lunch." Oak said before he hung up and I walked off to meet Misty and Brooklyn in the Café.

"So after lunch are we heading off to Kimna town?" I asked as I sat down and Dratini hopped down to eat with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Yeah, and it should be an uneventful trip." Misty said as we dug into some soup and bread with some coffee as well.

"Is anything we do uneventful?" I asked with a chuckle.

 ** _Important Events_**

 ** _Ross catches a Dratini and transfers his starter for the first time_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross: Pikachu(m)(Static).Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip*_**

 ** _Charmander(m). Scratch, Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Dragon Breath, Metal. Claw*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Gust, Twister,Heat Wave*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Focus Energy, Brick Break, Mega Kick*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(shed skin). Dragon Rage, Icy Wind, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail*_**

 ** _At Oak's Lab_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, Confusion, Stun Spore, Psybeam, Gust,Bug Bite*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Ice Beam, Water Gun,Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Protect,Scald*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Swift, Water Gun, Bubble-Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horses(m)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Smoke Screen, Bubble, Agility*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Intimidate). Tackle, Splash, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Peck, Agility, Horn Attack, Water Gun_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Howl, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm). String Shot, Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Poison Sting, Growl, Bite, Double Kick*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double-Slap, Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Pulse, Secret Power*_**


	14. A Hidden Surprise!

**_13th 2007.12:30pm_**

"God, I thought you said Kimna town would only be an hour away?" I complained as we continued to walk in a forest while Misty looked at her phone.

"So did I but I guess the map was wrong, turns out it's a few days away instead." Misty said, frustrated to have been delayed from getting to a town.

"How did you misread that badly?" Brooklyn said as she felt the sweat on the back of her head at the big miscalculation.

"I dont know now shut up!" Misty yelled, making a flock of Spearow fly away, startled.

"Yeah well we need to get some supplies soon or we won't have enough food to last us until Kimna" I said, since we had planned to stock up once we got to town.

"Hey I think I see a house up ahead." Brooklyn said, pointing further down the road and sure enough a small white cottage was sat in front of a large field.

 ** _I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)_**

 ** _So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)_**

 ** _The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)_**

 ** _Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)_**

 ** _And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)_**

 ** _Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)_**

 ** _Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)_**

 ** _Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)_**

 ** _And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)_**

 ** _Pokémon(Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)_**

"Maybe there's a market around we can go to as well." I said as we approached and knocked on the door. After a minute or so an old man with grey hair and a long beard along with it opened the door and smiled once he saw us.

"Hello kids, what can I do for you?" He said as he opened the door fully to reveal his grey kimono.

"Hello sir, I'm Ross and this is Brooklyn, Misty and Pikachu, we were wondering if you know whether there's a market or shop we could buy some more food from?" I said as I stepped forward slightly and the man stroked his beard in thought. After a few seconds he smiled and went inside before coming out again with a piece of paper having directions on it.

"These directions will take you to a farmer's market a few miles down the road." He said before spotting our Pokèballs and then smiled further. "By the way, would any of you be interested in a battle?" He said and moved a side of his kimono to reveal a Pokèbelt.

"I will, I'm heading to Vermilion to get my second badge." I said and he invited us into his field where a battlefield was set up and he stood on one side.

"The match will be a one on one,is that okay with you?" He said while pulling out a Pokèball.

"That's fine with me, Charmander, I choose you!" I shouted as I threw a Pokèball forward and my fire type appeared with a happy face and he smiled at me before turning to the man with a smirk, confident in his abilities.

"I should introduce myself first, I am Kaire but people call me the Hidden Master." Kaire said, before throwing his Pokèball forward and a Pinsir appeared on the field and clicked at Charmander who shrank back a little.

"Pinsir, don't think I've scanned that." I said as I pulled out my Pokèdex.

 _"Pinsir, the stag beetle Pokemon. One powerful blow form it's pincers is enough to topple a tree but Pinsir cannot deal with the cold, despite it's power_." The Pokèdex explained while Pinsir grunted and took a battle stance.

"I know it looks scary, Charmander but we still have a type advantage." I said encouragingly and Charmander nodded slowly and took a battle stance after a few seconds.

 ** _Ross:Charmander vs Kaire:Pinsir_**

"Charmander, Fire Spin!" I shouted. Charmander leapt into the air and shot a spiralling stream of flames at Pinsir who leapt to the side without prompt and the flames hit the ground harmlessly.

"Use Brick Break!" Kaire shouted, making a chopping motion. Pinsir ran forward at a high speed, making all of our mouths gape before Pinsir slammed his glowing white arm into Charmander's stomach making him fly back and wince in pain when he landed.

"C'mon buddy you can do it, use Flame Charge!" I said as Charmander rise to his feet slowly. Chsrmnader nodded and took off sprinting while his body was coated in orange flames. Pinsir couldn't dodge the attack in time and was sent skiddi back while a blue aura surrounded Charmander and he grinned, knowing his speed had increased.

"Use Hidden Power!" Kaire yelled. Pinsir gave his own version of a grin and formed several blue orbs of energy around his body and they swirled around him for a second before firing at Charmander, who was taken aback by the speed and the orba exploded in contact sending him flying into the air.

"Finish up with Stone Edge!" Pinsir punched the ground and a series of jagged ,glowing, blue stones shot up from him towards the falling Charmander who was hit and and explosion went off in top the stone sending Charmander slamming into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Charmander, can you hear me?" I said running to kneel at the fire type's side who woke up and looked at me sadly.

"Hey it's alright, we were bound to lose eventually." I said rubbing Charmander's head, making him growl happily before I pulled out his Pokèball. "Now get some rest and I'll check on you later." I said before recalling Charmander to his Pokèball and then stood up to see Kaire coming over with his Pinsir next to him.

"Despite your loss you fought valiantly, I am impressed as is Pinsir." He said as Pinsir gave a grunt in affirmation.

"Thank you, but I wish we could have done more, Pinsir just completely overpowered us." I said sadly, thinking back to how helpless I was against Pinsir's power.

"It is alright to feel that way, but Pinsir has been with me for several years, while I can tell you have only been a trainer for a few weeks." Kaire explained before he recalled Pinsir and he then took out a small, grey disc with two clamps in either side on it.

"This is a Technical Machine for the move Hidden Power, I'd like you to have it." Kaire said, handing the disc to me.

"Why? I mean I'm grateful but do u really deserve this?" I asked and then I saw Brooklyn out of the corner if my eye and I had a better idea. "Ok I'll take it, but as my TM, I choose to give it to Brooklyn." I said while holding the disc in her direction and she gave an astounded look.

"Wait, why?" You earned the TM." Brooklyn asked pushing the disc back towards me and Kaire stepped forward and cleared his throat, making us look at him.

"If I may offer a solution to your problem?" Kaire said as he stepped into a referee position on the battlefield. "You two will battle for the TM." He said, making Brooklyn and I look at each other and give a smirk before stepping onto the field and pulling out a Pokèball.

"Go Beedrill!" Brooklyn yelled. Beedrill appeared in the air and darted around before settling in front of Brooklyn.

"Dratini, I choose you!" My new Dragon type appeared and cooed at the warmth of the sun before she noticed she was in a battle and then got ready.

"Begin!" Kaire said while throwing his arms down.

 ** _Ross:Dratini vs Brooklyn:Beedrill_**

"use Incinerate!" I shouted. Dratini leaped into the air and shot a stream of red and orange flames with black highlights at Beedrill.

"Dodge and use Focus Energy!" Brooklyn yelled. Beedrill gave a nod of acknowledgement and flew into the aor while glowing orange and then gave a more focused look at Dratini who shrank back a little under the glare.

"Now Fury Attack!" Brooklyn shouted, pointing at Dratini as if aiming for Beedrill. The flying bug flew down at a fast rate and began jabbing Dratini with his stingers making her cry in pain every few times due to a critical hit.

"Hang in there, use Dragon Rage up close!" I yelled. Dratini fought through her pain and formed a purple orb of energy in front of her and shot it directly into Beedrill's face, making him cry in pain and flew back, stopping his assault.

"Shake it off and use Poison Sting!" Brooklyn shouted. Instead of firing purple needles at Dratini, Beedrill shot forward while his left stinger glowed purple and he jabbed Dratini with it making her skid back and wince in pain.

"Woah, what was that move?" Brooklyn asked as Beedrill returned to her half of the field.

"It was Poison Jab, looks like beedrill sensed you wanted to win so he accessed a new attack." Kaire said as Dratini regained her composure.

"But that won't stop us, use Dragon Tail!" I shouted. Dratini gave a cry in response and leapt into the air while her tail began glowing teal and she spun around so her tail was aimed straight at Beedrill.

"Use Protect then a downward Poison Jab!" Brooklyn yelled. Beedrill thrust his right stinger forward and a glowing green shield appeared at the end which stopped Dratini while he rose his left stinger, which glowed purple again, and he slammed it into Dratini making her slam into the ground and a cloud of dust shot up.

"Dratini, can you keep going?" I said befie the dust cleared and Dratini was lying on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Dratini is unable to continue, Brooklyn wins the Tm." Kaire shouted as I ran over to kneel next to Dratini, who had woken up.

"Hey girl, you doing okay?" I asked as I picked up the dragon and she gave a bod but looked upset. "Don't worry about it, we can't win them all." I said but then gave a pumped up look. "But we can always win the next one!" I shouted as I held Dratini in one arm and punched the sky with the other, making Brooklyn chuckle as she and Misty walked over.

"You are such a dork." She said, as she held the Tm in her hand and then pondered for a second before pulling out a Pokèball and releasing Nidoran who gave a cry and then looked up at Brooklyn.

"To use the Machine, just place the device on Nidroran's head and then press the button in the middle. The information will be placed in Nidoran's head and she will be able yo use the move." Kaire explained as he walked over as well. Brooklyn nodded and placed the disc on Nidoran's head, securing the clamps and then pressed the button, before a white glow enveloped Nidoran and she gave a concentrated look. When the glow stopped the clamps loosened and Brooklyn removed it and the held it awkwardly.

"What do I do with it now?" She asked before Kaire walked up and held out his hand.

"I can dispose it for you if you'd like." He said and Brooklyn smiled while handing him the disc and he walked inside his cottage and Brooklyn kneeled down to be level with Nidoran.

"OK then Nidoran, let's give your new move a try. Use Hidden Power in that tree over there." Brooklyn said before standing up and Nidoran nodded. After concentrating for a few seconds, Nidoran leapt into the air and formed multiple orbs around her body and she then took aim and fired the orbs at the tree. Upon making contact with the tree the orbs exploded in a flash of darkness making us gasp and Nidoran beam in pride.

"If I'm right that was a ghost type Hidden Power." I said as Nidoran walked back over to us.

"That was really powerful, Nidoran. Especially for your first time using Hidden Power." Brooklyn said as she hugged Nidoran, careful to avoid her toxic horns.

"Thank you for everything Kaire, but we should get going to the market now. Goodbye." I said as I saw Kaire walk back over and he nodded.

"And I should thank you as well. It has been ages since Pinsir had a good workout." He said as Brooklyn and Misty stood up and we went out the house and walked in the direction of the market, waving to Kaire one last time before the cottage disappeared from view.

 ** _sorry for this being out later than usual, I've been having internet issues._**

 ** _Next Chapter: The Raging River Rumble!_**

 ** _as the group continues to Kimna town, they come across a shortcut in the form of a bridge but it is guarded by thugs. To cross they have to beat the things in a triple battle. will our heros prevail or will they come short and be forced to walk the long way?_**

 ** _The group attempts to cross a bridge_**

 ** _Important Events_**

 ** _Ross battles Kaire and loses, suffering his first loss so far_**

 ** _Ross and Brooklyn battle for a Tm and Brooklyn wins_**

 ** _Nidoran learns Hidden Power_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross: Pikachu(m)(Static). Thunderbolt, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf*_**

 ** _Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Burst, Flame Charge, Dragon Breath,Fire Spin*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Twister, Gust, Quick Attack, Heat Wave,Aerial Ace*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin). Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Focus Energy, Brick Break, Mega Kick_**

 ** _At Professor Oak's Lab_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Gust, Confusion,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Ice Beam, Water Gun,Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Protect,Scald*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Swift, Water Gun, Bubble-Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(m)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Smoke Screen, Bubble, Agility*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Intimidate). Tackle, Splash, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Peck, Agility, Horn Attack, Water Gun_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Ember, Hidden Power, Flame Charge_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm). Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Protect, Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Poison Sting, Growl, Bite, Double Kick, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double-Slap, Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Pulse, Secret Power*_**


	15. The Raging River Rumble!

**Kimna River. Monday June 13th 2007. 10:30am**

"Hey, if it interests you, there's a shortcut that'll shave off a few hours off our trip up ahead." Misty said as she looked at her phone and Brooklyn and I, who had been talking about strategies for the next gym, perked up and nodded emphatically making Misty smile and we sped up to reach the shortcut and came to a large river with a wide bridge about 100 metres down the river stretching across to the other side. Before we could cross the bridge, a trio of people stepped in front with skeptical look. They all had black hair and wore black long trenchcoats with black boots and fedoras.

"You wanna pass through this bridge?" The one on the left said with a odd smile.

"Yeah, is there a cost or something?" I said before the three laughed and pulled out a Pokèball each.

 _ **I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)**_

 _ **So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)**_

 _ **The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)**_

 _ **Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)**_

 _ **And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)**_

 _ **Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)**_

 _ **Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)**_

 _ **Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)**_

 _ **And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)**_

 _ **Pokémon! (Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)**_

"Just a nice Pokémon battle. If you win you pass over the bridge, you lose and you go the long way." The one on the left said. "Names Crusher." He said.

"Bruiser." The middle said.

"Skull." The one on the right said.

"Well I'm Ross and this is Brooklyn and Misty." I said pointing to each of us in tandem.

"Alright, three in each side, one per trainer." Skull said as each thing pulled out a Pokèball.

"Go Koffing!" They all yelled. Out of each Pokeball three identical floating, purple spheres with a skull and crossbones with holes on all their bodies appeared and let out a puff of purple smoke from their bodies.

"Three of the same Pokemon?" I questioned as Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokèdexes.

 _"Koffing, the poison gas Pokémon. If Koffing becomes agitated, it increases the toxicity of it's internal gases and then expels them towards it's enemies."_ The Pokèdex explained.

"They must have some sort of plan to use the same Pokémon." Misty said as she and Brooklyn readied a Pokèball.

"Go Staryu!" Misty called. Staryu appeared and gave a spin before landing in the ground and flexing it's "arms".

"Fenniken, you're up!" Brooklyn said. Fennekin appeared on the ground and puffed out a small ember.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" I said. Pikachu leapt off my shoulder and landed beside Fenniken and sparked his cheeks.

 **Ross, Brooklyn and Misty:Pikachu, Fenniken and Staryu vs Thugs:Koffing X3**

"Use Sludge Bomb!" The thugs shouted. All three Koffing spat a blast of purple sludge at our Pokémon who gave a disgusted look.

"Dodge it!" We shouted. All three leapt to the side and then landed next to us.

"Use Scratch on the left!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Rapid Spin on the right!" Misty shouted.

"Quick Attack on the middle!" I yelled. As te Koffing started to charge up another Sludge Bomb Fennekin, Staryu and Pikachu slammed or slashed them making them lose concentration and fall to the ground in a heap.

"Now Thunderbolt!/use Water Gun!" Misty and I shouted at the same time. Staryu aimed his top appendage at the heap of Koffing and sprayed them with a high powered blast of clear blue water making them gurgle in pain and a second later a powerful bolt of electricity courtesy of Pikachu zapped them, further powered by the water soaking them.

"Use Tackle!" The three shouted ad the Koffing rose with difficulty. The Koffing gave a look of pain before flying forward and slamming into each of our team making them skid back until they were in a triangle facing the Koffing as they circled around, giving no escape.

"Use Bubble-Beam!" Misty yelled. Staryu's core flashed blue and it fired multiple blue bubbles at the Koffing trio who managed to dodge most but were still grazed by the attack, slowing them down just enough.

"Now Hidden Power!" Brooklyn called. Fenniken formed a trio of grey orbs in front other and fired them in succession, hitting all three Koffing and stopping them for one final move.

"Use Thunderbolt/Ember/Water Pulse!" We all shouted. All three of our Pokemon smiled and shot a blast of lighting, an orb of water and a fireball at the trio of poison types causing a large explosion. Wen the smoke cleared, the Koffing were all unconscious on the ground in a pile.

"Well I'll be." Skull said as he and his teammates recalled their Pokémon. "Well kids, a deals a deal. Go on through." Skull continued before he and his friends stepped aside allowing us to continue.

"Thanks, this was really fun. Let's battle again some day." Brooklyn said as she and Misty recalled Staryu and Fenniken and Pikachu leapt onto my shoulder again.

"I look forward to it." Bruiser said and we went on our way.

 **Kimna Town. Monday June 13th 2007. 1:30pm**

"Finally, we're here!" Brooklyn and I cheered as we approached the edge of the town.

"It's only been 2 days." Misty said dryly as she walked up next to us.

"Who said it was supposed to be an hour's trip?" I smirked, making Misty scowl and pinch my neck lightly.

"Anymore wise cracks?" She said letting go and I rubbed the spot she pinched.

"Not anymore." I said and we continued to the Pokemon centre.

"So, do we keep going to Vermilion tommorw or just take a lazy day?" Brooklyn asked as we walked into the centre.

"How about a training day?" Misty said and we both liked that idea, so we went to go and get some dinner.

 _ **Wait. What time is it? Oh God it's almost been a month. yeah sorry guys but... I don't have an excuse this time, I was just really lazy.**_

 _ **Important Events**_

 _ **The group arrives in Kimna Town**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Stray Evolution**_

 _ **As the group prepares for Ross's gym battle in Vermilion city a stray Pokémon makes mischief wherever they are. will they stop this Pokemon or will they succumb to it's tricks?**_

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static). Thundershock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf***_

 _ **Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Burst, Flame Charge, Dragon Breath,Fire Spin***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Twister, Gust, Quick Attack, Heat Wave,Aerial Ace***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin). Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail***_

 _ **Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Focus Energy, Brick Break, Mega Kick**_

 _ **At Professor Oak's Lab**_

 _ **Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Gust, Confusion,Psybeam***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Ice Beam, Water Gun,Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Protect,Scald***_

 _ **Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Swarm).Ember, Scratch, Howl, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***_

 _ **Beedrill(m)(swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Poison Sting, Growl, Bite, Double Kick,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double-Slap, Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Pulse, Secret Power***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Swift, Water Gun, Bubble-Beam, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Horsea(m)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Smoke Screen, Bubble, Agility***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Intimidate). Tackle, Splash, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Peck, Agility, Horn Attack, Water Gun**_


	16. A Stray Evolution!

**Kimna Town. Tuesday 14the June 2007. 8:30am.**

"Man, why are walking around so early in the morning?" I asked as Brooklyn and I walked through town while a thin mist hung around the air.

"Because, Misty already went to get a field at the town centre and we shouldn't keep her waiting for too long." Brooklyn said simply as we walked past an alley and heard a rustling from the trash can in there.

"Do you hear that?" I said as I waled closer before a furry brown head popped up and looks at me curiously before the shape hopped out and revealed to be about the size of Pikachu and stood on all fours with cream fur around it's neck and a furry tail as well.

"Oh my God it's so cute!" Brooklyn said as she went in to hug it before the Pokémon growled and formed a black ball of energy in front of it's mouths nd then shot it at Brooklyn, causing an explosion and covering her face in soot.

"Or not." She said, coughing up a bit of smoke.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, she was just gonna hug you!" I shouted but the Pokemon just rolled it's eyes and then tackled the trash can, making it fly through the air and slam into me, making me crash to the ground as the Pokemon took off.

"Hey, get back here!" I said, trying to get up but to no avail as my chest hurt too much.

"Ross! Can you stand up?" Brooklyn said, helping me to my feet, making me wince at the pain in my chest.

"Yeah, but I will definitely need some painkillers from Misty." I said as I clutched my chest and we took off slowly to the town center.

 _ **I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)**_

 _ **So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)**_

 _ **The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)**_

 _ **Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)**_

 _ **And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)**_

 _ **Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)**_

 _ **Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)**_

 _ **Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)**_

 _ **And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)**_

 _ **Pokémon! (Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)**_

 **Kimna town. Tuesday 14th June 2007. 9:00am**

"Alright Pikachu, try it one more time!" I said as I stood across from Brooklyn and Beedrill. Pikachu nodded and leapt into the air while his tail began to glow white and he slammed it into Beedrill but only succeeded in springing himself away from the Poison Jab Beedrill had charged up to counter with.

"Looks like Pikachu has Brick Break down pretty good." Brooklyn commented as Beedrill and Pikachu relaxed at the end of their attacks.

"Yeah and using the force to push away preventing counter attacks too. Thanks for the help with Brick Break Mankey." I said as the monkey looked up from his own training to give a thumbs up in response before slamming his foot into the ground, causing three large boulders to shoot up before he leapt after them and gave a series of kicks to launch them at Pidgeotto who used Quick Attack to dodge them all. "And your Rock Slide technique is coming along nice as well." I said as Pidgeotto landed and the two nodded to each other.

"How's Squirtle and Poliwag doing?" I called to Misty who was standing with the two water types.

"Pretty good, their Water Guns are getting more powerful." Misty called back.

"Alright, this is pretty productive so far." I said before the Pokémon from the alley hopped out and stood in the middle of the battlefield. The Pokemon looked at us for a second before launching more balls of black energy at us making us fuck down and galre at the Pokémon.

"That's the Pokémon from before, the one who blasted Brooklyn and kicked a trash can into me." I said as the Pokemon turned to face me and growled, swiping the ground with it's front paw.

"Ah so you wanna battle, huh?" I asked and the Pokèmon grinned and nodded. "Alright then, I'll take you on! But first..." I said as I pulled out my Pokèdex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Due to an unstable genetic makeup, Eevee can evolve into several different forms depending on where it lives." The device explained.

"An Eevee, huh? Ariel used to have one before it evolved." I said, remembering the playful normal type who looked after me when I was a baby along with Ariel's starter. "OK then, Pidgeotto, I choose you!" I shouted, pointing forward as the bird swooped down and settled in the air in front of me.

 **Ross:Pidgeotto vs Eevee**

As soon as Pidgeotto settled Eevee leapt into the air and whipped her body around while her tail glowed white and multiple glowing yellow stars hit Pidgeotto before she could react and she fell towards the ground, scrunching her eyes in pain.

"Re-angle and use Wing Attack!" I yelled. Pidgeotto's seyes snapped open and she swooped down to fly close to the ground while her wings began to glow white and she clothes-lined Eevee sending her flying back and landing in a heap.

"Now Gust!" I yelled. Pidgeotto flapped her wings and sent Eevee skidding back with a a pained look. Eevee then gave a glare and leapt into the air, spinning around while her tail began glowing silver and she slammed Pidgeotto down into the ground and then immediately rammed her head into Pidgeotto's back making her cry in pain while Eevee leapt back.

"Quick, use Gust again and get her off balance." I said. Pidgeotto sent another gust of wind at Eevee making her stumble back.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto shot down while her body blurred and she slammed into Eevee making her crumple on the ground with swirly eyes.

 **Ross:Pidgeotto Win!**

"Nice work, girl. You were awesome." I said as I stroked Pidgeotto's wings and she give a caw in response.

"Now to deal with you." I said while pulling out a super potion and walking over to Eevee who had woken up and gave me a curious look as I knelt down next to her.

"Okay this will sting a bit but will also help you feel better." I said as I broke the seal on the bottle and put the nozzle near one of Eevee's legs and she nodded while closing her eyes, bracing herself for the pain I told her about. I sprayed Eevee's leg with the potion and she winced but then got a relaxing feeling in the space I sprayed and she smiled while I continued. When I was done I stood up but Eevee did as well and nuzzled my leg slightly before making to leave when I yelled out.

"Wait!" I shouted and Eevee turned around with a curious look on her face. "Why don't you join me on my journey? We'll have lots of fun together, I promise." I said and Eevee thought for a moment before nodding and leaping into my arms, purring when I stroked her neck fur.

"Welcome to the team." I said as I tapped a Pokèball against Eevee's head and she was sucked inside, the ball shaking in my hand before dinging and shrinking since I had 6 Pokemon on hand already.

 **Kimna Town Pkmn centre. Tuesday June 14th 2007. 2:30pm**

"You'll have a great time at the lab Pidgeotto." I said as the bird was perched on the Professor's shoulder on the other side of the screen. "There's a bunch of other Flying types to race there plus Dratini and Butterfree are there as well." I said as Eevee yippee happily from my arms as I petted her head absent mindedly and Pidgeotto cawed affectionately.

"See you soon girl." I said before I hung up and Eevee squirmed out of my arms and leapt down to talk to the starters and Pikachu.

"Have fun and stay here, Pikachu, only Thunderbolt as a last resort." I said as I scratched Pikachu behind his ears, making him squeal happily and nod before resuming his conversation with Bulbasaur. I smiled at the sight and then walked back to the lounge where Brroklyn and Misty were sitting, Misty reading a book and Brooklyn petting Beedrill as Nidoran, Poliwag and Fenniken played tag.

"So how's Eevee getting along with the team?" Misty asked when she saw me approaching.

"So far so good but as time passes we'll see." I said as I sat next to Brooklyn and my Pokemon ran up and leapt onto Mr, effectively pinning me to the sofa. "Well played, sirs and madams." I said as I petted Eevee with the hand not being sat on by Charmander.

"They're already like siblings." Brooklyn commented. "Pulling pranks on dad." She said with a smirk.

"Very funny, now could you grab dad's Pokedex so he can scan his newest kid for her moves?" I said and Brooklyn giggled before maneuvering her hand past Squirtlr and Eevee to hand me my Pokedex which I pointed at Eevee and pressed the 'more info' button on the screen.

"This Eevee is female and has the ability Adaptability. She knows the moves Tackle, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail and Swift." The device said.

"Hmm, and a strong new daughter I have." I said making Misty scowl.

"OK stop the kid stuff, it's a little freaky." She said and I chuckled.

"Whatever you say Aunt Misty." I said before leaping up with my Pokémon who sensed Misty's anger and ran away with me while Misty chased, furious.

"Get back here!" She shouted. "I'm gonna make those kids orphans!" She yelled, chasing me out the doors and Brooklyn sighed.

"What a family we are huh?" She said to her Pokémon who nodded and they chased after us.

 _ **Next Chapter:A Hidden Powerhouse!**_

 _ **The group gets back on the road to Vermilion and stops for a rest when an unknown Pokémon is found sleeping in Brooklyn's bag. will the group deal with the napping culprit or will it take Brooklyn's bag as a bed?**_

 _ **Important events**_

 _ **Pikachu learns Brick Break**_

 _ **Mankey learns Rock Slide**_

 _ **Ross catches an Eevee**_

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static). Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Brick Break, Thunderbolt,Iron Tail***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf***_

 _ **Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Burst, Flame Charge, Dragon Breath,Fire Spin***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Ice Beam, Water Gun,Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam, Protect,Scald***_

 _ **Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Focus Energy, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Rock Slide***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability). Tackle, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Swift**_

 _ **At Professor Oak's Lab**_

 _ **Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Gust, Confusion,Psybeam***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Twister, Gust, Quick Attack, Heat Wave,Aerial Ace***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin). Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Swift, Water Gun, Bubble-Beam, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Horsea(m)(Sniper). Water Gun, Tackle, Smoke Screen, Bubble, Agility***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Intimidate). Tackle, Splash, Bite, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Peck, Agility, Horn Attack, Water Gun**_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Ember, Hidden Power, Flame Charge**_

 _ **Beedrill(m)(Swarm). Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Protect, Poison Jab***_

 _ **Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Poison Sting, Growl, Bite, Double Kick, Hidden Power***_

 _ **Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim). Double-Slap, Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Water Pulse, Secret Power***_


	17. A Hidden Powerhouse!

**Wednesday 15th June 2007. 1:20pm**

"Finish it with Tackle Eevee!" I shouted. Eevee gave a cry and shot forward, slamming her head into the opposing Venonat who fell back and landed in front of his trainer with swirly eyes.

"Venonat is unable to battle, so the winner is Ross." Brooklyn announced as my opponent, a boy with a bug net and straw hat returned his Venonat with a sad smile.

"Good work, you did your best Venonat." He said as he pocketed the Pokèball. "That was a great battle, your Eevee is really strong." The boy said before waving and leaving down the left of the path while we headed to the right.

"Man, Eevee is a really good fighter, and you two are already in sync." Misty said as we walked along the path.

"Yeah, and I found out something else about her last night." I said before pulling out a sugar cube from my pocket and holding it in front of Eevee who yipped happily and ate the cube in one bite. "Apparently she loves sweets. Must be why she chose me as her trainer." I said with a chuckle.

"No that can't be it." Misty said dryly making me almost trip in shock.

"Gee thanks, glad I can count on you." I groaned while hanging my head and Misty just laughed at my actions.

"Alright guys, how about we stop for some lunch?" Brooklyn said as we came to a field next to the path with a forest in the other side of the field.

"Sounds good." I said as we all shrugged off our backpacks, unaware of a small yellow creature looking on from the bushes before it's eyes locked onto Brooklyn's bag and it flashed blue for a second before teleporting away. Pikachu, who had heard the air distorting when the creature teleported, looked around for what made the noise, catching my attention.

"Everything okay buddy?" I asked as I rubbed between pikachu's ears and he nodded slowly, still not sure what had happened.

I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)

So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)

The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)

Keep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)

And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)

Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)

Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)

Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)

And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)

Pokémon! (Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)

 **Wednesday 15th June 2007. 2:00pm**

"Aah, that was really good Brooklyn." I said as I placed my fork down. "Ten out of ten for my rating." I said happily and Brooklyn smiled.

"For the last time, it's not that great. I'm just following recipes on the Pokèdex." Brooklyn said making me stop.

"There's recipes in there?" I asked, pulling out my own Pokèdex.

"Yeah, in the trainer essentials section." Brooklyn said. "Didn't you read the manual that came with the Pokèdex?" She said, pulling out a blue book with simple white letters saying 'Trainer Survival'.

"I dont think I packed that." I said, causing Brooklyn and Misty to fall off their chairs in shock, creating a cry of protest when Brooklyn fell on her bag.

"What the?" She said before a yellow Pokemon with squinty eyes and cat like ears appeared out of nowhere and then immediately layer down to sleep.

"What is that?" I said as Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokèdexes.

 _"Abra, the psi Pokémon. Abra sleeps 18 hours a day but will still Teleport to treeptops to eat berries."_ The Pokèdex said before Abra disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on Brooklyn's head.

"Hey, get off!" She said as she tried to pry Abra off to no avail.

"Seems he thinks your comfortable to sleep on." I said, making Brooklyn glare.

"I don't care, get him off!" She cried before pulling out a Pokeball and sending out Poliwag who cried happily.

"Poliwag, use Bubble and get Abra off of me." Brooklyn said, making Poliwag hesitate, not wanting to hurt his trainer before bidding and blasting a flurry of bubbles in Brooklyn's direction. Unfortunately, Abra seemed to sense the incoming danger and Teleported away again, leaving Brooklyn to take all the damage.

"I hate that thing." She said as she lay on the ground, soaking wet from the Bubble.

"I'll handle this, Eevee, come on out and use Swift!" I shouted. Eevee popped out of her Pokèball and immediately shot a flurry of yellow stars from her tail at Abra who teleported away but the stars changed direction and slammed into Abrs once he reappeared.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Eevee launched a ball of black and purple energy from her mouth at Abra who was too stunned to Teleport sway and was blasted back before a Pokèball connected with his side and sucked him in, shaking a few times and dinging a few seconds later.

"That should keep you tired for a few hours." Brooklyn said as the Pokèball returned to her hand.

"Hey, I was gonna catch that!" I protested as Brooklyn scanned the Abra for his moves.

"But I beat you to it." She said smugly." Besides you have way more than me or Misty, give someone else a chance." She said as the screen with several pieces of text popped up.

" _This Abra is male with the ability Inner Focus. This Abra knows the moves Teleport, Hidden Power and Thunder Punch." The pokedex explained as Abra came out_ of his Pokèball and snuggled into Brooklyn, sighing softly in his sleep.

"Well he already seems to like you." Misty said as she sprayed Abra with a potion, not even invoking a reaction from him.

"Or he doesn't realise what even happened." I said, not believing what I was seeing.

"Well I'm happy to have a new member to the family." She said before letting out the rest of her Pokemon who came out with a stretch and then looked over to see Abra sleeping soundly.

"Guys this is Abra, he's gonna be travelling with us from now on so be nice." Brooklyn explained as Abra woke up and saw the new Pokemon, Teleporting away in a panic and reappearing behind Pikachu who cried out in shock and leapt onto my head making me stumble back at the sudden weight and trip over my bag, falling to the ground with a groan.

"He seems like a bit of a trouble so far." I grumbled as Misty checked me over for injuries while Abra gave an apologetic look and kicked the ground bashfully.

"Well at least he seems to be sorry about it." Misty said as she helped me to my feet and Abra Teleported to my other shoulder and gave a hug to me head.

"Ok, you're forgiven." I said before Abra teleported again next to Brooklyn's Pokèmon and gave a shy wave to them, them waving back a few seconds later.

"Seems he fits in as well." I said as Eevee came over and I patted her head, making her purr with content. "Now lets see how you battle with him." I said as Misty pulled out a Pokèball and smirked at Brooklyn, sending out Gyarados who roared, making most of the Pokemon shrink back but Abra just gave an excited look and took a defensive stance.

"Ok then, Abra let's do it." Brooklyn said as the rest of her Pokemon went over to me and sat down to watch the battle.

 **Misty:Gyarados vs Brooklyn:Abra**

"Gyarados use Bite!" Misty yelled. Gyarados roared and bent down while his huge teeth began to glow white.

"Teleport and then Hidden Power!" Abra nodded and disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Gyarados, several light blue orbs already circling his body before they launched in a storm of energy orbs, slamming into Gyarados making him growl in pain while small bits of ice formed on his back.

"Must be an ice type." I said from the sidelines, seeing the ice form.

"Okay, now use Water Pulse!" Misty shouted as her Pokemon recovered. Gyarados formed an orb of blue water in front of his mouth and fired it at Abra who Teleported again, the orb creating a large explosion of water while Abra appeared in front of Brooklyn.

"Use Water Pulse again!" Gyarados fired another orb at Abra who teleported on command and dodged the orb.

"Use Water Pulse all over the field." Misty said as Abra reappeared but then disappeared as another orb came his way but when he appeared again a orb of water crashed into him as water from more orbs already exploding, sweeping him away and making him cough violently.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Misty cried. Gyarados formed an orb of purple energy in his mouth and fired a stream of similar coloured flames at Abra.

"Use Hidden Power!" Abra fired a series of orbs at the flames causing an explosion of smoke, blinding us to wait was happening until a lightning bolt erupted from the smoke and it cleared to show Abra holding a electrified fist to Gyarados's crown and Gyarados crying in pain.

"Finish with Hidden Power!" Abra formed a bunch of orbs and leaped to fire them at Gyarados who gave a determined look and roared while his eyes began glwikg blue and a giant twister of blue winds erupted around both of them. When the winds died Gayrados was lying on the ground with swirly eyes and Abra was lying on top of his head also with Swirly eyes.

"Well, that's that." I said as Brooklyn and Misty recalled their Pokémon, giving praise to both them.

"Looks like you got a really strong Pokémon there Brooklyn." Misty said as we picked up our bags and packed away the table, recalling the rest of our Pokemon and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, he's sure to love it here." Brooklyn said, a slight breeze blowing through the clearing, blowing our hair to the left a bit.

 ** _Next Chapter:The Water Family sticks like glue!_** ** _When the group arrives in Vermilion city they meet a surprising guest in the form of Misty's mother! When she challenges Misty to a battle, will she succeed or fall to the older generation?_** ** _Important Events:_**

 ** _Brooklyn catches an_** ** _Abra_**

 ** _Misty's Gyarados learns Twister_**

 ** _Teams:_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail_**

 ** _Squirlte(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Scald,Protect*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder*_**

 ** _Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:_** ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _D_** ** _ratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Mega Kick, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados_** ** _(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**


	18. A Water Family Sticks Like Glue!

**_Vermilion City. Saturday 18th June 2007. 1:25pm_** "Yes, we're finally here!" I said as we ran into the city outskirts after several days of walking.

"Right? Now you can get that second badge and Charmander can have his first gym battle." Misty said as we slowed to a walk as the city centre came into view. As we walked past a notice board with several posters and letter son it, one in particular caught my eye. It had a woman with long, flowing orange hair and a blue dress with bubbles all over it, along with a blue headband with a odd stone in the top left side, having a double helix pattern on the inside of the stone. It had text in the bottom saying. 'Come to the Vermillion water festival 18th June only. Meet Kara Waterflower, water type specialist of the elite 4.' I stopped at the poster and the others stopped once I did, Misty freezing once she saw the poster.

"Hey Mist, you wanna go check this festival out? Seems right up your alley." I said as Brooklyn looked over the poster and then turned to Misty gasping at the similarity between the woman and her.

"Misty, is that person related to you somehow?" She asked before misty sighed and turned away looking towards the ocean.

"That woman in the picture, is my mother." She said with a hint of sadness.

 ** _I think that we could reach the top(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty look at the sky while a blurry picture of them all holding a trophy each is in the clouds.)_**

 ** _So let's keep going, don't ever stop( the group looks down form the clouds and runs down the path.)_**

 ** _The path is true( a glowing path leads to a large stadium)_**

K ** _eep shining through( Ross stands with a large group of silhouettes and Pikachu stands on his shoulder.)_**

 ** _And we will fond the goal for you( Brooklyn looks frustrated as several posters fly around her)_**

 ** _Go, Go, Go! Keep on fighting now. ( Pikachu uses Quick Attack on a Krabby)_**

 ** _Keep pushing on( a Pokemon lowers it's head and tears up as two other Pokemon stand above with a fiery background)_**

 ** _Go, Go, Go! Don't you dare back down( Charmander struggles to his feet and stares off against a orange blurred out Pokémon before a large purple dragon raises above him and slams into the Pokémon)_**

 ** _And we will keep on fighting( A Furry Pokémon looks at the moon and gives a determined look.)_**

 ** _Pokémon! (Misty stands in front of a large Pokeball while Ross and Brooklyn sit on it leaning against each other)_**

Saturday 18th June 2007. Vermillion City. 2:00pm

"Hello children, welcome to the water festival, would you like a ticket?" A clerk said as she stood behind a booth with a light blue dress and sunhat on.

"Yes please, one for each of us." Misty said as she pulled out her purse to pay with and the clerk handed over 3 tickets that said all access.

"The only rule is that you have a water type out if you have one on hand." She said and we nodded releasing Squirtle, Poliwag and Staryu respectively who gave a cry as the warn sun shone on them.

"Okay guys, don't wander off too far and stay together alright?" I said as I vent down to their level and they nodded before running off.

"So, wanna check out some booths?" I said as we began walking towards the row of games and stalls.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Misty said, a little distracted by something.

"Are you okay? You seem really off today." Brooklyn said as we approached a ring toss booth and showed our tickets.

"I guess I just feel a bit odd, seeing my mom after 4 years." Misty said looking down making us gasp before we heard a clunk and Squirtle cried out.

"Squirtle!" I shouted running over to see Squirtle sitting on the ground running his head while a larger,darker coloured turtle with a pair of large ears and a bushy tail was doing the same and a yellow duck with a few black hairs was stood to the site looking worried.

"Are you okay?" I said as I picked up Squirtle and he nodded, hopping up to my shoulder not occupied by Pikachu.

"Now what is that one?" I said as Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokèdexes and pointed them at the turtle.

" _Wartortle, the turtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle. As Wartortle ages, it's tail becomes more defined and is said to be a sign of wisdom."_

" _Psyduck,the duck Pokémon. Psyduck unleashes massive amounts of psychic power when it's headache becomes_ The Dexes said.

"Wartortle? Psyduck? Where'd you two go?" A voice called out before a boy about 12 years old approached, wearing a dark grey zip up jacket with a orange line down the zip and the sleeves and dark blue jeans with black trainers on, a Scyther walking next to him also calling out something, before stopping in front of us looking relieved.

"Are these your Pokémon?" I asked as the unfamiliar pair ran to the boy and stopped in front of him and smiled fondly, him smiling back.

"Yeah, I'm William Ranora, but you can call me Will. These mischievous pair are Wartortle and Psyduck and this is my starter, Scyther." Will said as he gestured to the trio who waved at us.

"I'm Ross McCreath and these two are Pikachu and Squirtle." I said and my Pokémon waved back.

"I'm Brooklyn Hennesey and this is Poliwag." Brooklyn said as Poliwag did a dance, making Will's Pokémon smile and clap as best they could.

"I'm Misty Water flower and this is my partner Staryu." Misty said as she gestured to Staryu and Will gave a look to Misty once he heard her last name.

"Waterflower? So does that mean your related to Kara then?" He asked before a buzzer sounded throughout the area and a large light came down from a stage with a battlefield on it. Once the buzzer ended the woman from the poster came onto the stage and a spread her arms out wide.

"Welcome one and all to the Vermilion city water festival, I'm your host Kara and the main event can now begin!" She said warmly and the whole crowd cheered. "All of you received a ticket on the way in but only one has a special mark on it holding the winner. Please hold your tickets to the light above me and see of you were lucky enough to be victorious." Kara said and we all held our tickets to the light above but Brooklyn, will and I's tickets were blank. When Misty held her ticket to the light a black letter W appeared in the centre and she gasped.

"Now, who is it that holds the winning ticket?" Kara said and Misty took a deep breath to calm herself before holding up her ticket with a steely look on her face.

"I do." She said as she stepped onto the stage and recalled Staryu and replaced it with another Pokèball. Bring it on mom." She continued as she continued to give an angry stare while the crowd murmered at Misty's revelation and Kara just smiled before pulling out a Pokèball of her own.

"You've certainly grown into a fine young woman, but time to test how you battle." Kara said, hurling a Pokèball forward to reveal a blue four legged Pokemon with a large fin for a tail and another fin around it's neck.

Kinda looks like Eevee." I said as I scanned the unfamiliar Pokèmon while Misty sent out Gyarados and a water pool opened in the middle of the field for him to be comfortable.

" _Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Vaporeon can change it's molecular structure to melt into water."_ The Pokèdex said and Eevee came out of her Pokèball by herself and looked at her evolved form.

"What do you think Eevee? Fancy evolving into a Vaporeon?" I said as I picked up Eevee and sat her on my head, her sliding down a little to look at me upside down before shaking her head and climbing back up to lie on my head watching the battle.

 **Misty:Gyarados vs Kara:Vaporeon**

"Alright Gyarados, Twister!" Misty shouted. Gyarados roared as his eyes turned red and a blue twister formed around Vaporeon, making her wince as the winds roared around her.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Kara shouted. Vaporeon nodded and raised her tail above her head while a spiral of water began to form around it and she swiped it around, dispersing the Twister and hitting Gyarados, making him growl in annoyance.

"Hang in there and use Dragon Rage!" Misty yelled. Gyarados nodded and formed a purple ball of energy and fired a stream of similar coloured flames at Vaporeon who was hit and sent skidding back with a look of slight pain.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Kara yelled. Vaporeon reared her head and fired a stream of dark blue water with white rings around it and it slammed into Gyarados making him fall to the ground and wince at the pain of hitting it.

"Finish with Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon formed a black ball of shadows in front of her like Eevee does and fired it at Gyarados, exploding on contact and knocking him out.

"Oh well, return and get a good rest Gyarados, I'm proud of you." Misty said, sighing and recalling her fallen water type to his Pokèball before looking over at Kara who was rubbing Vaporeon's head and seemed to be having a mental conversation with her. After a moment she nodded and recalled Vaporeon and then tossed the Pokèball to Misty who stumbled and barely caught the device before giving a questioning look.

"What's this for? Vaporeon is your Pokemon." Misty said, walkimgnup to her mother as we joined her on the stage. "She's far too strong for me to handle." She said, attempting to hand the Pokèball back over but Kara smiled and pushed her hand back.

"No, I saw in her eyes that she wants to grow stronger with you, I had only caught her about two months ago." Kara explained. Misty gave a conflicting look and then placed the Pokèball in her waist bag that she had bought to hold her Pokemon a few days ago, not feeling her hoodie was safe and a belt wouldn't work on her outfit.

"Okay, but I want a rematch some day, and Vaporeon and I will beat you." Misty said before her mother pulled her into a hug which she stiffened at for a moment but then relaxed and returned the hug. After breaking apart the older woman looked over at Brooklyn and I, smiling upon seeing we were Misty's friends.

"Keep taking care of my daughter, will you?" Kara said and we nodded softly.

"Happy to." I said and Kara nodded, tearing up a little before turning back to the crowd.

"Thank you one and all for attending the main event, please feel free to explore the festival more until 5:00pm when we will close." Kara said and the crowd clapped before dispersing but Will stuck around.

"That was a good battle Misty, and you got a pretty cool Pokemon out of it." He said as Wartortle, Psyduck and Scyther began to talk with our Pokemon.

"Thank you Will, so what did bring you to Vermilion city?" Misty said and Will gave a small chuckle.

"There's another tournament like the one in Pewter city starting on Monday. I plan to enter." Will said and his Pokemon gave a pumped up look.

"Hmmn, think I will as well." I said and my pokemon did the same as Will's.

"Guess that makes us rivals for now, your entering the Indigo league right?" Will asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I have Brock's badge and I plan to get the badge here as well.

"Well a word of warning, surge is no push over, come unprepared and he will demolish you." Will said and I nodded.

"Right,my sister told me about her time battling him and she said it took her 3 tries to beat him so I'm keeping up my guard." I said, seeming to satisfy Will as he nodded and smiled.

"So what are you on a journey for?" Brooklyn asked as we began to walk around after saying goodbye to Kara.

"To see Kanto, I'm not from here originally, I'm from a region called Johto." Will said. "Have you heard of it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a couple cousins who live there." I said as I thought of my cousins, Jaz and Harry, and how they were doing.

"So how did you and Scyther meet?" Misty asked, walking the furthest away from the bug type.

"Well, I moved to Fuchsia city with my parents not long before my 10th birthday. Since it was too far to get to professor Oak and get a Pokemon there, I decided to go to the Safari Zone and catch a Pokemon there. I had been wandering around for a few hours when a wild Victreebell attacked me. I tried to get away but it caught me with Vine Whip. Before it could hurt me any further, Scyther leapt out and Slashed the vines before using X-Scissor to knock Victreebell out. Scyther the escorted me back to the entrance and then made to leave before I offered to catch him and he accepted." Will explained as he patted Scyther on the shoulder, making him grin.

"So wait. If you didn't go to Professor Oak, how did you get Wartortle?" I asked as the water type conversed with Eevee, Pikachu and Squirtle.

"Do you mind me telling the story?" Will asked, addressing Wartortle who shook his head and then turned back to his conversation.

"Okay. It was in Saffron city, not long after I caught a couple Pokemon, including Psyduck. I saw a poster for a battle tournament at the daycare,offering an egg as a prize. I had entered and gotten to the final round. It was Psyduck vs my opponent's Squirtle. Psyduck managed to win much to the trainer's anger. In his rage he released Squirtle, calling him worthless and a waste of a water type. After seeing this I walked up to Squirtle and offered for him to join us on the team. It took a few minutes but he decided to come along with us. A few months later we ran into his old trainer, Liam I think his name was, and challenged him to a battle, after knocking out his other two Pokemon, Squirtle was the last one against his Shellder. Shellder was overpowering Squirtle and was about to finish him off when Liam began to say that he knew he was right about Squirlte being worthless. Hearing this, Squirtle became enraged and evolved into Wartortle, beating Shellder in a few more moves. When Liam saw Wartortle's new strength, he tried to take him back but Wartortle blasted him with Hydro Pump, one of the moves he learned when he evolved. After that we got one more teammate and then we arrived here yesterday afternoon." Will told us and we scowled at the actions of Liam.

"He sounds like an awful trainer." Brooklyn said and Will nodded.

"So have you guys booked a room yet?" Will asked us and we nodded, pulling out our room keys for the Pokemon centre.

"Okay then, if you want I can take you to the hills tommorow and train together if you want." Will said and we nodded thankfully.

"Thanks, that would be a big help." I said and Will nodded before we moved away to get something to eat.

 **I know it's been forever and a day since I uploaded(points to you if you get that) but I was overloaded with school work and I only just realised I forgot to add Safeguard to Dratini's moveset so I rectified that now and the next chapter will be out before you know it. Catch ya later!**

 ** _Next Chapter:The Search For a Goal!_** ** _Brooklyn begins to contemplate what she wants to do while on her journey, so Misty decides to help her while the boys go off training for the tournament._**

 ** _Important Events_**

 ** _The group meets Misty's mother, Kara_** ** _Misty battles her mother and loses_**

 ** _Misty receives a Vaporeon from Kara_**

 ** _The group meets Will who tells Ross about the Vermilion Tournament which he enters_**

 ** _Ariel is revealed to have battled Lt Surge at one point_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail_**

 ** _Squirlte(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Scald,Protect*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder*_**

 ** _Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage,Safeguard*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Pulse, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration). Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Shadow Ball_**


	19. The Search For a Goal!

**_Sunday 19th June 2007.Vermilion City. 1:30am_**

"Brooklyn? What're you doing up at this time." Misty said as she walked up behind Brooklyn,startling her as she was staring out from the steps on the Pokémon Centre leading down to the beach.

"Oh Misty! You scared me." Brooklyn said as her Pokemon slept soundly in the room as did Misty's, bar Golden and Gyarados.

"I was just looking out at the ocean and thinking about what I want to do on my journey. Ross wants to enter the league, Will wants to see Kanto and you want to be a water type master. But I don't even have an idea of what I want to do." Brooklyn said as a few tears came to her eyes and she clasped her hands together.

"Well then, tommorow, or I suppose later this morning, we'll grab some pamphlets from the info section in the centre and find something you want to do." Misty said and gave Brooklyn a hug.

"Thanks for doing this Misty." Brooklyn said, making Misty smile and wrap her arm around Brooklyn's shoulder.

"It's fine, what are best friends for?" She said and Brooklyn gave a smile of her own.

"Right. Best friends." Brooklyn said, giggling and wrapped her own arm around Misty as they walked back to the Pokemon centre.

 ** _The road is hard this will be long(the group walks along a sandy path leading away from Vermilion City)_**

 ** _But I know together we can be strong(several battles between the groups's Pokémon are shown)_**

 ** _We will triumph(Bulbasaur runs at Vaporeon who runs at her as well)_**

 ** _Come let's go! We can't be truant(Squirtle and Poliwag fire Water Guns at Pidgeotto and Beedrill who Dodge and fly toward them)_**

 ** _So scream yay!(Eevee,Bulbasaur and two blurred Pokémon cheer as Ross holds a badge in his hand)_**

 ** _We will always be this way(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty run on a shining staircase towards a stadium_**

 ** _I will not forget your work(Butterfree and Ross share a sad look before Butterfree fades away and tears form in Ross's eyes)_**

 ** _Make all of your doubts gone(Brooklyn looks at the Battle Chateau and smiles forcibly)_**

 ** _I will never give up till we see the dawn(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a Wartortle)_**

 ** _I will fight to keep my dream racing on( Charmander uses Flamethrower on a Clefable)_**

 ** _And we will keep on fighting(Mankey uses Mega Kick on an Electabuzz)_**

 ** _Pokémon! (Misty leans against a large oak tree while Ross and Brooklyn sit on the ground leaning against each other and a silhouette runs up and greets the trio)_**

 ** _Sunday 17th June 2007. Vermilion City beach. 10:00am_**

The girls were sat on a towel on the beach, having changed into a blue bikini for Misty and black bikini for Brooklyn.

"We should have some time to ourselves till about 3." Misty said. "The guys are signing up for the tournament and training until then." She explained, having heard the plan at breakfast.

"So where do we start?" Brooklyn asked as they sat underneath an umbrella on a large towel.

"Here, I brought these form the Pokémon centre to look at." Misty said as she pulled out three pamphlets, all having different content.

"Okay, let's get started." Brooklyn said as she picked up the first pamphlet and read the title.

"Become a performer and show us your beauty." Brooklyn read, opening the pamphlet to the inner page. "Says here it's for a showcase performer where you show off skills such as baking, knowledge and fashion. You also come up with routines involving Pokémon and the winner earns a 'Princess Key' which allows you to enter thd Master Class since you earn 3 keys." Brooklyn said, skimming over the information.

"So what do you think, sound like a thing for you?" Misty said as she leaned over to read the info as well.

"Not really. I was never into the whole flashy thing, more Ross's style if you ask me." She said, making Misty laugh and she placed the pamphlet next to her, separate from the other two.

"Okay, next up are contests. They work a little like showcases except instead of baking and fashion you have performance battles, where you rely on strength and beauty to win. Says here after you earn 5 ribbons, you can compete in the Grand Festival and become Top Coordinator if you win. Sound like fun?" Misty said as she read the information and Brooklyn rested her head on Misty's shoulder as she read as well.

"Hmmn, try again. Still a bit too flashy for my taste. Sorry." Brooklyn said as Misty placed the pamphlet on top of the showcase one and picked up the final one, smiling at her.

"Don't be sorry, this is all experimental. Ready to hear about the last one?" Misty asked and Brooklyn gave a sigh and nodded.

"What if I don't like this one either?" Brooklyn said, holding the pamphlet in her hands and hesitating slightly.

"Then we can get some more pamphlets and try again." Misty said encouragingly, placing a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn took a deep breath and then read the information aloud.

"Become a Chatelaine today. Earn 5 Chateau Medals and earn a spot in the Chateau Festival Tournament. Win the tournament and become a Grand Duke/Duchess and challenge the 4 Chatelaines to a set of battles to earn the title of Honorary Chatelaine." Brooklyn read aloud before a teen with light blue hair and red trunks stopped as he walked by hearing the conversation.

"You talking bout the Battle Chateau?" He asked and the girls nodded. "There's a tournament today if you want to check it out, there's directions on the pamphlet." He explained and the girls gave a thanks and packed up the pamphlets, walking back to the Pokemon centre in a few minutes.

"So what do you think?" Misty asked as she and Brooklyn sat down on a couch in the lounge. "Wanna go check out the Chateau?" She continued, as Brooklyn gave a conflicting look.

"But, what if I don't like it? Or if I'm not strong enough?" Brooklyn said before all her Pokèballs opened and her Pokemon appeared and tackled her into a big hug, Beedrill being mindful of his stingers and Nidoran minding her horn.

"Well they seen to believe in you." Misty said with a smile before Brooklyn gave a more confident look and returned her Pokemon before standing up and raisingnher fist in front of her face.

"Okay then, let's get a new goal." Brooklyn said confidently.

 ** _Sunday 19th June 2007. Vermilion Battle Chateau. 12:00pm_**

"This is really impressive." Misty said as she and Brooklyn stood in front of a large grey building with a man with grey hair and a black suit stood outside, bowing to the girls once he saw them.

"Hello young madames. How may I help you today?" He said as he stood up straight and placed his hands in front of him.

"Hello sir, I'd like to sign up for the tournament today if that's okay." Brokklyn said as she stepped forward and the man smiled.

"Of course madam, I just need your name and a recommendation to certify you for the Chateaus across Kanto." The man said.

"Um okay then, I'm Brooklyn Hennesey and I don't know if this will count towards a recommendation." Brooklyn said, showing her Pokèdex yo the man who shook his head.

"I'm sorry but that isn't enough to be allowed to enter. Do you have a person you can call to recommend you?" The man asked.

"Don't bother, I'll recommend her." Misty said stepping beside Brooklyn and pulling out her trainer I.D which had the words 'Gym Leader' next to the rank section.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, the trainee Gym Leader for Cerulean City." Misty said showing off a Cascade Badge, a blue teardrop, and the man nodded.

"Very well, please come in and have a good time, the battles will start in 15 minutes. Please call me Winston." Winston said as he stepped to the side and bowed again.

"Thank you Winston." Brooklyn said before they went inside and marveled at the expensive looking red carpet covering the floor. After looking around for a few minutes a screen on the far side of the hall appeared and lit up with several faces and lines connecting them in pairs. After looking at the screen, Brooklyn saw her face connected to a picture of a girl with crimson hair and blue eyes.

"OK there I am, battle 5." Brooklyn said shakily, her hands shaking as she tried to calm herself.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Misty said, grabbing Brooklyn's hands in her own. "You've battled against Ross and I loads of times." She continued as she held their arms up to their chests and smiled.

"But that was just training battles, this is for real." Brooklyn said as she looked down and a few tears come to sight.

"Don't worry about it, this is basically just a trial run anyway." Misty said and Brooklyn nodded, wipingnher eyes and moving with Misty to sit down and watch the battles until Brooklyn was called up.

Sunday 19th June 2007. Vermilion Battle Chateau. 12:30pm

"Okay, we can do this." Brooklyn said as she took slow breaths and held a Pokèball in her hand as her opponent waited calmly.

"First time?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "It'll get better with time." She said encouragingly and then pulled out a Pokèball herself when Winston stepped up to the referee spot.

"This will be a battle between madam Brooklyn and madam Sherry. Each side will have the use of one Pokemon and the match will conclude when one Pokemon is unable to battle. Trainers, choose your Pokémon." Winston announced and a battlefield replaced the carpet between Brooklyn and Sherry.

"Go Mankey!" Sherry yelled and the familiar fighting type appeared and punched the air multiple times.

"Okay this is familiar territory, Fennekin, let's go!" Brooklyn yelled. Fennekin appeared in front of Brooklyn and spat out a small ember in confidence.

"This will be a battle between Fennekin and Mankey, begin." Winston announced.

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin vs Sherry:Mankey_**

"Scratch,let's go." Brooklyn said. Fennekin sprinted forward and slashed Mankey with her left paw while her claw extended and glowed white.

"Retaliate with Karate Chop!" Sherry shouted. Mankey leapt forward as he held his fist out and chopped Fennekin with it and she skidded back, grimacing.

"Use Hidden Power and aim at his feet!" Brooklyn said louder this time. Fennekin formed an orb of energy in front of her mouth and fired it at Mankey who jumped on instinct but the explosion sent him flying into the air and he landed with a large smack.

"Use Ember!" Brooklyn shouted, starting to gain confidence. Fennekin formed a fireball in front of her mouth and fired it at Mankey, who was just getting to his feet before being blasted back.

"Use Poison Jab!" Sherry yelled. Mankey shot forward while his left hand began glowing purple and he jabbed Fennekin with it making her fall back with a cry of pain and the space between her eyes turned purple and she winced after a few seconds.

"Fennekin! Are you okay?" Brooklyn exclaimed as Fennekin stood up slowly and gave a nod.

"Alright then, use Hidden Power!" Fennekin formed another orb and shot it at Mankey who was hit dead on and sent blasting back, landing in a heap but rising again.

"Now use Ember!" Fennekin shot another fireball at Mankey who managed to leap away but was burnt by the heat of the attack.

"Use Focus Blast!" Sherry yelled. Mankey formed a dark red orb of energy in between his hands and then drew back his left hand, chucking the orb at Fennekin who had just taken more poison damage so was enveloped by the resulting explosion and was on the ground with swirly eyes when the smoke cleared.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, Mankey is the winner and so madam Sherry will move on to the semifinals." Winston announced as Brooklyn ran to Fennekin who had woken up and looked sad at her loss.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Brooklyn said, cradling the fox in her arms. "There's always next time." She continued quietly, making Misty smirk having heard the last part of her sentence.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked, walkong up to Brooklyn, who had stood up straight and recalled Fennekin.

"I feel... Ready to train for the next chateau." Brooklyn said and smiled, pulling Misty into a hug as they exited the building and headed back to the Pokemon centre.

"Thanks for helping me so much today Misty, it means a lot that you cared this much." Brooklyn said as they approached the centre and saw Will and I walking towards it from the hillsides,Butterfree, Pikachu, Wartortle and Scyther out with us, in a conversation about something.

"It's no problem, remember, anything for a friend." Misty said, returning the hug. As they approached the Pokémon centre Will and I noticed the girls and waved to them, stopping outside the doors to wait on them.

"Hey girls, what did you get up to?" I asked as Butterfree landed on my head.

"Well we went to a battle house and I figured out what I want to do on my journey with you guys." Brooklyn said as we all walked into the Pokemon centre and she then spun around so she was stood in front of us. "I'm gonna be a Chatelaine." She exclaimed and I smiled at her before walking up and giving her a high five.

"I'm glad you found a path that'll suit you." I said and Brooklyn gave me a warm smile and blushed but I brushed it off as it was summer and I thought she was just warm.

"So did you two get anything done?" Misty asked, taking my attention off of Brooklyn and allowing her to cool down.

"Yeah, Will explained the rules of the tournament to me and I figured out who to use in the first round on Tuesday." I said as I recalled Butterfree and Will recalled his Pokemon as well.

"I thought the tournament started tommorow?" Brooklyn asked as she came back over, having stopped blushing.

"No, apparently a bunch of Diglett and Dugtrio from the tunnel on Route 16 came up from under the battlefield and now the organizers need to fill in all the holes on the field which'll take all day." Will explained. "But in place the organizers set up something called the Battle Beach Fishing Contest." He said, holding his phone which had a poster on the screen with a man on a boat, pulling in a Gyarados on a fishing hook.

"So I decided to enter and catch another Water type Pokémon for the tournament." I said and Pikachu gave a happy cry at having another friend. "Plus it'll have battle experience as there's a mini tournament after the fishing portion." I explained.

"Sounds cool." Misty said as we all sat down at the lobby before breaking into another conversation.

 ** _Next Chapter:A Beach Day Brawl!_**

 ** _Entering the Vermilion city fishing contest to catch a new Pokémon for the tournament, Ross catches a new Water type only to run into Paul who has also entered a nd the two battle it out for the winner's spot. Will Ross wash his rival away or be swept away by his power?_**

 ** _Important Events_**

 ** _Brooklyn enters the Battle Chateau circuit to become a Chatelaine_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail_**

 ** _Squirlte(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Scald,Protect*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder*_**

 ** _Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:_** ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage,Safeguard*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Pulse, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f).Shadow Ball, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump_**


	20. A Beach Day Brawl!

**Vermilion Beach. Monday 20th June 2007.10:00am**

"So this is it?" Brooklyn asked dryly as we all sat on a boat in the ocean, each holding a fishing rod.

"Basically, gets more interesting once you get a bite." Misty said before I felt a pull on my line and nearly fell into the water.

"Man this is strong! Give me a hand!" I shouted as I struggled to pull the line to the surface and Misty and Will grabbed my waist and started pulling but Brooklyn just started to clap while grinning.

"That is not funny!" I shouted as we managed to pull the Pokemon to the surface and a Krabby shot out of the water and landed on our boat before clicking it's pincers happily and looking at me.

"Cool, a Krabby. I did say I wanted to catch one of these." I said before I knelt down in front of the Krabby and smiled as it continued to stare at me.

"Hey there Krabby, sorry for the rough landing but I was hoping I could catch you as part of the fishing tournament happening today. I can tell your really strong cause of how you almost pulled me off of our boat but I think that you and I could win the battle portion of the tournament. What do you say?" I asked,holding a Pokèball in my left hand. After a few seconds the Krabby gave a happy look and then leaped up…Before clamping onto my right hand with it's left pincer.

"Owww!" I shouted as I began to wave my hand back and forth,dropping the Pokèball on the ground, trying to shake Krabby off. "What do I do?!" I shouted as I began to hop from foot to foot in pain.

"Try catching it!" Misty shouted as she tossed the Pokèball that had fallen from my grip when Krabby grabbed my hand. I nodded and then pressed the Pokèball against Krabby's head and he was converted to red energy and sucked inside the Pokèball, rocking back and forth along with my hand due to the force of the shaking and then made a pinging sound and let off a burst of sparks.

"Alright, I just caught... A Krabby!" I shouted, holding the Pokèball in the air and Pikachu jumped up beside me, cheering as well before landing on my shoulder and I winced as my hand stung and I held it, looking to see two cuts along my hand and a small trickle of blood running down my wrist.

"Can you patch this up at the Pokemon center when we get back?" I asked Misty as I decided to take my gloves off to prevent getting blood on them, placing the items in my jeans pocket along with my phone and trainer card.

"Sure no problem, I can get the kit during the inspections." Misty said, talking about the judges deciding which two trainers would fight in the finals for the winner's spot.

"Cool, now let's get back so I can get to know Krabby better." I said as Will let out Wartortle and he began to push the boat back to shore.

 ** _The road is hard this will be long(the group walks along a sandy path leading away from Vermilion City)_**

 ** _But I know together we can be strong(several battles between the groups's Pokémon are shown)_**

 ** _We will triumph(Bulbasaur runs at Vaporeon who runs at her as well)_**

 ** _Come let's go! We can't be truant(Squirtle and Poliwag fire Water Guns at Pidgeotto and Beedrill who Dodge and fly toward them)_**

 ** _So scream yay!(Eevee,Bulbasaur,Krabby and a blurred Pokémon cheer as Ross holds a badge in his hand)_**

 ** _We will always be this way(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty run on a shining staircase towards a stadium)_**

 ** _I will not forget your work(Butterfree and Ross share a sad look before Butterfree fades away and tears form in Ross's eyes)_**

 ** _Make all of your doubts gone(Brooklyn looks at the Battle Chateau and smiles forcibly)_**

 ** _I will never give up till we see the dawn(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a Wartortle)_**

 ** _I will fight to keep my dream racing on( Charmander uses Flamethrower on a Clefable)_**

 ** _And we will keep on fighting(Mankey uses Mega Kick on an Electabuzz)_**

 ** _Pokémon! (Misty leans against a large oak tree while Ross and Brooklyn sit on the ground leaning against each other and a silhouette runs up and greets the trio)_**

 _Vermilion Beach. Monday 20th June 2007.10:30am_

"Okay then, let's see what you have to work with." I said as Krabby stood in front of me,Will and Brooklyn standing next to me on either side and I scanned him with my Pokèdex, pressing the extra information button.

 _"This Krabby is male and has the ability Hyper Cutter. He knows the moves Water Pulse, Bubble, Crabhammer, Stomp, Ice Beam and Mud Shot."_ The Pokèdex explained as a still picture of Krabby appeared as well as several lines of text.

"Wow your really strong Krabby, I'm impressed." I said and Krabby gave a smile, or at least I thought he did.

"He must of been a leader or something before you caught him." Will theorized and Krabby nodded, confirming what Will said.

"OK so I think I can work out a decent strategy from those moves, if you trust me enough to work it out?" I said as I kneeled down and Krabby smiled and pushed his left pincer into my hand, giving me his own version of a fist bump.

"Hope that strategy can be broken." A voice said and when I looked up I saw Paul standing with Ivysaur by his side and a small shell like Pokemon on his bud with two eyes visible from inside it's shell and a pink tongue sticking out smiling happily.

"Paul! How've you been?" I asked as I stood up and shook hands with Paul, Brooklyn giving him a quick hug and petting Ivysaur and his new Pokémon, Will introducing himself.

"Pretty good, I managed to catch a couple new Pokemon and I entered the Vermilion tournament to gain some experience for the Celadon city gym." Paul explained as he gave a scratch to Pikachu's cheek and smiled as he purred. "What have you been up to, any new Pokémon?" He asked. I smiled and then pulled out my Pokèballs and opened them to reveal Charmander, Bulbasaur, Dratini and Eevee who stretched and then went over to talk with Ivysaur and Krabby along with Pikachu, Ivysaur seeming to talk with Bulbasaur the most out of the group.

"Wait. You said Celdon Gym. Does that mean you beat Surge?" I asked and Paul nodded, pulling out his badge case to show three of the spots filled in, the Boulder, Cascade badge and a orange circle with yellow triangles all around it like a sun.

"Wow, so that must be the Thunder badge, right?" I said, looking at the unfamiliar badge. "But how did you get the Cascade badge, I thought Misty was the Gym Leader?" I asked, seeing the Cascade badge in between the Boulder and Thunder badge.

"No. I battled a guy named Michael for the badge. He was tough too, Ivysaur barely lasted out against his Starmie." Paul said as I remembered that Misty said she was one of the Cerulean gym leaders.

"So, where'd you catch this Pokémon?" I said, pointing my Pokédex at the Pokémon on Ivysaur's bud.

 _"Shellder the bivalve Pokémon.When Shellder sleeps, it closes it's shell but leaves it's tongue hanging out."_ The Pokédex explained as Shellder jumped happily to the ground.

"To answer your question." Paul said as he picked up Shellder and held her in his arms. "I caught her in the fishing competition today." He explained as he petted Shellder making her smile and I picked up on what he said.

"So you're in the fishing competition as well?" I asked as Krabby and Shellder looked at each other with a fire in their eyes.

"Yeah, I assume you are as that Krabby seems to not fit in as well as the others yet." Paul said and I nodded.

"Guess I'll see you in about an hour, I'm off to do some training with Shellder." Paul said before he recalled Ivysaur and Shellder after they said goodbye and I recalled my Pokemon except Pikachu as well.

"See ya later Paul." I said as Brooklyn and Paul hugged again and Will and Paul shook hands, introducing themselves.

"So, get patched up and then some training?" I asked as we saw Misty approaching holding a small red box.

"Sounds good, Psyduck,Wartortle and I can help you with battling Water types." Will said as he held up the Pokéballs of the aforementioned Pokémon.

"Poliwag and I can help as well." Brooklyn said.

"Thanks guys." I said as Misty came over and I held out my hand for her to bandage up.

 _Vermilion Beach. Monday 20th June 2007.11:30am_

"Welcome one and all to the judging round of the Vermilion fishing competition!" An announcer said as he stood with two women in fishing outfits and held a fishing rod each.

"These two ladies will be evaluating the Water types that you have all caught today, but whether you are picked for the final round or not, you will be allowed to keep your Water type if you choose to." The announcer explained as the judges began going down the line of 8 trainers, writing down several things and talking amongst themselves before reaching me and looking at Krabby who was sat on my shoulder not occupied by Pikachu, being careful not to pinch me by accident.

"Well, your Krabby certainly looks happy to be with you in such a short time. I'm impressed." The woman on the left said as the woman on the right scanned Krabby with a device that looked similar to a Pokédex.

"And quite powerful as well, even without all the extra moves compared to the average Krabby found around here, this Krabby is a force to be reckoned with." She said as Krabby's data appeared in the screen that she showed to her companion.

"Indeed, you made a fine choice in catching this Krabby." The woman on the left said and then they moved onto the next trainer. After another few minutes the judges had finished their evaluations and gave two pieces of paper to the announcer who looked at them and then cleared his throat and turned to the line of waiting trainers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the judges have come to their decision and the two trainers battling in the final round will be Ross with his Krabby and Paul with his Shellder." The announced said, making Paul and I turn to each other after stepping forward and grin at each other.

"I guess we're having a rematch." I said as Krabby clicked his pincers and Shellder gave an excited look.

"And this time, I'll win." Paul said and extended his hand.

"As if." I said back and shook his hand before walking to one side of the beach and Paul went to the other.

"This will be a one on one battle between Krabby and Shellder to decide if Ross or Paul will be the Victor of the fishing tournament. In the event of a tie, the two trainers shall share the prizes." One of the women said as she stood in between Paul and I.

"Use Bubble!" I shouted, starting the battle. Krabby gave a sound of confirmation and opened his left claw, holding it in front of him and shot bubbles of blue energy at Shellder, the bubbles shimmering in the sun as they flew through the air.

"Counter with Icy Wind!" Paul shouted. Shellder released a blast of cold air and snowflakes from her mouth, freezing the bubbles and shattering them when they fell to the ground, the winds slamming into Krabby making him grunt in discomfort. "Now use Icicle Spear!" Shellder's spikes began glowing white and she shot several small icicles at Krabby who stayed tough.

"Counter with Mud Shot!" I yelled, throwing my arm to the side. Krabby held his left claw in front of his body and shot several glowing blue globs of mud at the incoming projectiles, each collision causing a small explosion. After all the mud and icicles had been destroyed a large cloud of smoke covered the field, obstructing our view of each other, which I took advantage of.

"Use Crabhammer!" I shouted. Krabby leapt forward and raised his right claw above him while it began glowing white and he prepared to slam it on Shellder's head.

"Withdraw!" Paul shouted as Krabby became visible to him. Shellder clamped her shell shut and glowed blue for a few seconds. When Krabby reached Shellder he slammed his arm down and hit Shellder but didn't seem to do any damage visibly.

"Now Aurora Beam!" Paul said as Krabby retreated. Shellder popped out of her shell and fired a beam of rainbow colored energy making Krabby screech in pain and skid back, wincing as he did.

"Krabby, use Crabhammer again!" I shouted, making Krabby give me a questioning look at the repeated command.

"Don't worry Krabby, I have an idea. Just trust me." I said before Krabby nodded and scuttled forward as his left claw glowed white again and he raises it, intent on slamming it on Shellder again.

"Man, you're predictable today. Use Withdraw again, then Water Pulse when he retreats." Paul said as Shellder clamped her shell shut again and prepared for the hit coming her way.

"Now! Hit the side of the shell and make sure it spins around!" I yelled as Krabby approached Shellder and he changed the position of his hand so it swiped Shellder and made her spin around rapidly until she popped out and looked rather dizzy.

"Now Water Pulse!" I shouted and Krabby shot a orb of clear water from his mouth at Shellder who had no chance of dodging and was soaked by the water and pushed back.

"And straight into Ice Beam!" I shouted, punching the air in front of me. Krabby opened his left claw and a glowing blue orb of energy appeared and he then shot several crackling beams of energy at Shellder who was frozne solid and had swirls for eyes.

"Shellder is unable to battle, Krabby wins and so the victory goes to Ross." The referee announced as Krabby broke out Shellder with Crabhammer and Paul recalled her.

"Good work Krabby, you were awesome out there." I said before krabby clamped his claw over my left hand softly but I still winced in pain.

"And as the winner of the tournament, Ross has won both a Water Stone and a set of 3 Lure balls." The announcer said as the women from earlier handed me the respective items, a blue stone with white spots looking like air bubbles and 3 Pokèballs with a teal top and a red block along the top*

"So I assume since I won these at a fishing contest that these make it easier to catch Water types?" I asked as I put the items into my backpack.

"Yes, they're especially useful on Pokémon that have been caught by a fishing rod." The woman in the left explained before I bowed in thanks and I walked over to meet Misty, Brooklyn Will who had been relaxing on the beach watching my battle.

"So, feel good about this new catch?" Brooklyn asked as I took a seat next to then on the beach as Pikachu and Krabby began to talk a bit away.

"Yeah. I think Krabby is gonna fit in great." I remarked, looking over at the crab who caught my gaze and smed at me, myself smiling back.

 ** _Next Chapter:The Flaming Determination!_** ** _After breeding through the first round of the Vermilion City Tournament, ross finds himself in a tougher battle against Danielle, who has made a name for herself as 'The Cute Bulldozer' known to plough through her opponents. Can Ross defeat her or will he be crushed by the Bulldozer?_** ** _Important Events_**

 ** _Ross catches a Krabby_**

 ** _Ross meets up with Paul, who is revealed to have won the Cascade and Thunder badge_**

 ** _Ross wins a Water stone and 3 Lure Balls_**

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail_**

B ** _ulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage*_**

C ** _harmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Bubble, Crabhammer, Mud Shot, Ice Beam,Water Pulse*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Scald,Protect*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

B ** _eedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Mega Kick, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Hydro Pump_**


	21. A Flaming Determination!

**Vermilion city. Tuesday 21st June 2007.9:30am**

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" A boy, Sean, with green hair on the left and brown on the right, wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans, yelled as a Geodude formed several glowing shards of rock and then launched them at Butterfree who had a tired look as did Geodude.

"Dodge that and use Gust!" I shouted as the sun beat down. Butterfree flew to the side and then flapped her glowing blue wings rapidly, as the rocks sailed past and then disappeared as they lost power, creating a gale force wind which pushed Geodude back slightly but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Use Dig to gain some height!" Sean ordered as he wiped his brow and Geodude burrowed into the ground as Butterfree settled into a hover about halfway between me and Sean, looking over the field for a sign of Geodude. After about 45 seconds, Geodude burst out of the ground with considerable force and was above Butterfree in seconds.

"Now Mega Punch!" Sean shouted, deciding to take off his goodie as I had done earlier to reveal a short sleeve black shirt and my own white tank top was showing as well. Geodude wound an arm back and his fist began glowing blue before he angled his fall at Butterfree so he would land on her.

"Use Confusion!" I yelled, shielding my eyes as I looked up at my Bug type. Butterfree nodded and her eyes began glowing blue as did Geodude before he could hit her and he was slammed into the ground with force,making a dust cloud shoot up and cleared after a few seconds to reveal that Geodude was partially stuck in the ground and struggling to free himself.

"Now's our chance! Psybeam, go!" I shouted, sweeping my left arm to the side. Butterfree's antenna glowed blue and she shot a beam of blue wavy energy from her arms which slammed into Geodude and encapsulated him in a dome of blue energy which then exploded and revealed him to be lying on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle Butterfree wins and so the victory goes to Ross of Pallet Town." The announcer said as Butterfree landed on my head and Sean recalled Geodude to his Pokéball.

 **The road is hard this will be long(the group walks along a sandy path leading away from Vermilion City)**

 **But I know together we can be strong(several battles between the groups's Pokémon are shown)**

 **We will triumph(Bulbasaur runs at Vaporeon who runs at her as well)**

 **Come let's go! We can't be truant(Squirtle and Poliwag fire Water Guns at Pidgeotto and Beedrill who Dodge and fly toward them)**

 **So scream yay!(Eevee,Bulbasaur,Pikachu and a blurred Pokémon cheer as Ross holds a badge in his hand)**

 **We will always be this way(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty run on a shining staircase towards a stadium)**

 **I will not forget your work(Butterfree and Ross share a sad look before Butterfree fades away and tears form in Ross's eyes)**

 **Make all of your doubts gone(Brooklyn looks at the Battle Chateau and smiles forcibly)**

 **I will never give up till we see the dawn(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a Wartortle)**

 **I will fight to keep my dream racing on( Charmander uses Flamethrower on a Clefable)**

 **And we will keep on fighting(Mankey uses Mega Kick on an Electabuzz)**

 **Pokémon! (Misty leans against a large oak tree while Ross and Brooklyn sit on the ground leaning against each other and a silhouette runs up and greets the trio)**

"You were awesome Butterfree! I see you did some training of your own back in Pallet Town." I said and Butterfree nodded,happy to be battling with me again and I recalled her to rest up before the next round in about an hour as my battle was one of the last for the round. Almost as soon as I placed Butterfree's Pokéball in my belt I felt a weight on shoulder and turned to see Pikachu had landed there and was grinning at me before nuzzlimg my cheek happily and the others all walked over.

"Hey man, good work out there." Will said as he gave me a fist bump. "I was worried when that Thunder Punch hit you but I guess Butterfree is tougher than I thought." He continued as we sat down on the bleachers and the next battle between Paul and a brown haired girl called Sarah wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Battle, begin!" The judge said as he raised two flags.

"Ivysaur, stand by!" Paul shouted and his starter appeared and growled softly while crouching down in preparation. As Sarah was pulling out a Pokéball, one of my own opened by itself and Bulbasaur appeared on my lap and cheered while raising one of her vines, Ivysaur doing the same when he noticed.

"You wanna cheer for Ivysaur,Bulbasaur?" I asked as Pikachu and Scyther moved to sit with me, cheering as well, and she nodded, turning back to the battle.

"Cubone,do your best!" Sarah said as she called out a Cubone who looked pumped up for the battle.

"Use Bone Club!"Sarah yelled. Cubone sprinted forward and raised his bone above his head.

"Defend with Vine Whip." Paul said simply and Ivysaur whipped his twin vines at Cubone who leapt over the first one sweeping at his legs but was hurled back by the second one slamming into his stomach. "Now Energy Ball!" Ivysaur's bulb flashed with green energy and he shot a ball of similar coloured energy at Cubone who was hit in mid air and enveloped by the explosion and slammed into the ground, no one noticing that the tip of Bulbasaur's bulb glowed green as well.

"Use Bone-marang and get some room!" Sarah ordered. Cubone flung his bone at Ivysaur who was hit and then struck again as the bone sailed past to fly into Cubone's awaiting hand.

"Use Seed Bomb!" Ivysaur nodded and fired several white ovals from his bulb, which landed around Cubone, exploding upon contact with the ground and covering the area around Cubone with smoke. After a few seconds the smoke cleared and Cubone was on the ground with swirly eyes, his bine lying next to his hand.

"Cubone is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins so the victory goes to Paul of Pallet Town." The judge said as Paul stepped off the field, having recalled Ivysaur and two other competitors stepped up to the field.

 **Tuesday 21st June 2007. Vermilion City. 10:15am**

"Quick use Pound!" Will's opponent, Steven, shouted.

Drowzee shook his head to clear it and glared at Scyther. He ran towards Scyther as his left hand took on a white glow.

"Meet it with your strongest X-Scissor," Will ordered.Scyther leapt towards Drowzee. He brought his arms together in an X shape and focused his energy. A glowing blue X shape appeared in front of his arms. He crashed into the Pound, and the two attacks stalemated. After a moment, Scyther broke through and crashed into Drowzee.The attack exploded and sent Drowzee flying across the field. He crashed into the tree line surrounding the area and fainted."Drowzee is unable to battle, Scyther wins, meaning that the winner is Will from Fuschia City." the judge announced.

"The second round will begin shortly so will Ross from Pallet Town and Danielle from Damna City please report to the battle field in 10 minutes." The announcer said as Will and Steven walked off the field. Will walked back over and sat down with us, Scyther being congratulated by Pikachu and Bulbasaur despite him waving off the praise.

"You'd better be careful Ross, from what I heard Danielle is known and the Bulldozer of Charm in Damna City. She's apparently undefeated in that place." Brooklyn explained as she had a page on Damna City up on her phone, leaning over Will so I could read it as well. The page showed a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white short sleeved hoodie with pink hearts on the chest and black denim shorts with blue sneakers standing next to a tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It had long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hung over its forehead, much like its long, tightly curled tail. There were dark pink wings on its back, and each wing had three points. Its hands had three fingers each, and its feet had two clawed toes. Both were smiling happily in the picture, holding a trophy between them.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I asked, turning to Brooklyn who read for a second before answering.

"Says here it's called Clefable, it's Danielle's starter. So there's a chance you'll face it tomorrow at some point during your battle." Brooklyn explained. "Clefable are also known for having diverse moves so be careful if you do face it, it could have any kind of move." Brooklyn continued, reading the extra part on the page.

"Alright, I think I know who I'm using anyways so I should be okay." I said as I recalled Bulbasaur and Pikachu leapt onto my shoulder as I stood up. After making my way down to the field, I stood in the left trainer box as Danielle stepped into the right box and stood with a serious look, wearing the clothes she had in the picture, myself wearing my tank top and black shorts with my cap on my head and my gloves in my bag back at the room.

"Hope your ready to lose." Danielle said as she pulled out a Pokéball and held it up to her face.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." I said as I did the same. "But I am looking forward to this, I hear you have a reputation Danielle." I said as the judge stepped up to her position on the field.

"Call me Dani, everyone else does." Dani said as the ref held up two flags.

"The second round battle between Ross and Dani will now begin. Each side will have the use of three Pokémon and the math will be over when either side's team is declared unable to continue. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon." The ref said as three circles came up on each side of the large screen at the left and right corners of the field,facing both sets of bleachers on the sides of the field.

"Go Sandshrew!" Dani yelled as a a bipedal mammalian Pokémon appeared. Its hide was yellow and had a brick pattern, but its underbelly and muzzle are white.

"Sandshrew huh?" I said as I scanned the unfamiliar Pokémon.

" _Sandshrew, the mouse Pokémon. Snadshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, allowing it to survive in an arid desert."_ The Pokédex explained.

"Alright, Mankey I choose you!" I shouted and my monkey Pokémon appeared and looked eager to fight after a while.

"This will be a battle between Mankey and Sandshrew, begin!" The judge said as she lowered her flags as a picture of Mankey and Sandshrew appeared on mine and Dani's side to the screen respectively.

"Sandshrew, Gyro Ball!" Dani shouted. Sandshrew curled into a ball and began spinning like a top as a blue glow surrounded his body and he began to move towards Mankey at a high speed.

"Counter with Brick Break!" I shouted as Sandshrew closed in. Mankey raised his left arm and his hand began glowing white before he slammed it down onto Sandshrew as he became dangerously close to Mankey, the collision creating multiple sparks of energy before both sides backed off and retreated to their own side.

"Sandshrew, Dig!" Dani shouted as Sandshrew landed in front of her. Sandshrew nodded and began burrowing into the ground in front of him, disappearing into a hole in a few seconds. Both Mankey and I looked around wildly for a sign of Sandshrew but then I had an idea.

"Mankey, use Rock Slide to try and confuse it!" I shouted. Mankey nodded and slammed his foot onto the ground and several boulders shot up, Mankey following them and sending them them to the ground with a series of punches and kicks.

"Come up and use Mud Shot!" Dani shouted as the boulders crashed onto the field. Sandshrew burst out the ground seconds later and then fired glowing blue globs of mud from his mouth at Mankey who had nowhere to dodge in the air and crashed into the ground.

"Now use Shadow Claw!" Dani shouted, thrusting an arm in front of her. Sandshrew shot forward while his right arm began glowing purple and a long black shadow surrounded by a purple outline with three claws erupted from the glow and Sandshrew swung his arm forward to hit Mankey's chest.

"Use Scratch and counter it!" I shouted. Mankey's left hand began glowing white and three claws of energy formed on the end of his hand, Mankey swinging his arm to meet Sandshrew head in, both claws struggling against each other, purple and white sparks flying off the collision point.

"Now Mega Kick!" I said, seeing the struggle wasn't ending soon. Mankey balanced on his left leg and bring his right foot back as it started glowing blue and he swung it forward.

"Aerial Ace!"Dani shouted. Sandshrew wound his left fist back while it began glowing a lighter blue and he punched Mankey as he was kicked back by the monkey, both sides tumbling back to their respective sides.

"Mankey!" I cried as he stood up and glared at Sandshrew. "Are you okay?" I asked and Mankey just looked back and nodded.

"Sandshrew, can you keep going?" Dani asked and Sandshrew nodded after rising to his feet. Without warning both Pokémon shot forward again, Sandshrew using Aerial Ace but Mankey thrust his fist in front of him while flames began to surround it and both moves made contact with it's target, sending both sides flying back, landing at the edges of both sides of the field, swirls for eyes.

"Both Mankey and Sandshrew are unable to battle, trainers choose your second Pokémon." The referee announced as both Mankey and Sandshrew's picture on the screen turned grey but still showed the Pokémon.

"You did great Mankey, take a long rest." I said as I recalled Mankey to his Pokéball and clipped it to his belt. "Wonder what that new move Mankey learned was?" I questioned as I pulled out a Lure Ball.

"Looked like Fire Punch to me." Dani said as she also switched out her Pokéballs. "Now, go Grimer!" She yelled as a slimy, blob-like Pokémon, made of living purple sludge appeared on the field. It had two large eyes with beady pupils and while it lacked any visible legs, it did have two arms with three digits on each hand.

"Grimer huh?" I said and pulled out my Pokédex as a picture of Grimer appeared on the screen.

" _Grimer, the sludge Pokémon. Grimer was created by sludge settling on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon thrives by feeding off of toxic waste created by factories."_ The Pokédex explained.

"Alright then, Squirtle I choose you!" I shouted and my small turtle appeared in the field with a happy cry and his picture appeared on the screen.

"This battle will be Squirtle vs Grimer,begin." The ref announced.

"Grimer, Thunderbolt!" Dani shouted immediately. Grimer lit up with yellow electricity before launching a bolt at Squirtle.

"Protect!" I yelled, sweeping my arm to the side. Squirtle glowed green for a brief second and a similarly coloured barrier appeared in front of him, blocking the electricity when it made contact.

"Now Grimer, Sludge Bomb!" Dani said confidentally. Grimer opened his mouth wide and shot several bullets of brown sludge at Squirtle, just as Protect was fading, the bullets hitting hard making smoke cover where Squirtle was standing and I heard a cry of pain from the smoke.

"Squirtle! If you can keep going, use Water Gun!" I shouted. After a few seconds of tense silence, a stream of clear blue water flew out of the smoke and slammed into Grimer, making him slide back to avoid worse damage while grimacing.

"Awesome, now Rapid Spin!" I said happily. Squirtle tucked into his shell and began spinning rapidly, moving in to hit Grimer. Though Squirtle was aiming to make a big hit, Neither Grimer or Dani were very worried,Squirtle hitting into Grimer's chest a few seconds, though to most people's shock, Grimer seemed to have taken very little damage, only moving a few inches from the attack.

"Now Shadow Punch!" Dani shouted as Squirtle tried to get away from Grimer. Grimer raised his hand above him and clenched his fist as it began to glow black, Grimer slamming his hand down and punching Squirtle into the ground.

"Use Scald to make some distance!" Squirtle opened his mouth and shot a blast of boiling water at Grimer and shot back due to the force while Grimer winced at the heat of the water.

"Now let's finish this!" Dani and I said at the same time as our Pokémon stood up and glared at each other.

"Use Ice Beam!" I yelled.

"Thunderbolt let's go!" Dani shouted. As Squirtle launched a beam of freezing blue energy, Grimer shot another yellow bolt of electricity and both moves flew towards each other. Just before they seems to make contact the beams of elemental energy missed each other and slammed into the opposing Pokémon, a cloud of smoke and mist covering Squirtle and Grimer respectively. When the clues cleared, Squirtle was on his feet but breathing heavily and covered in scrapes and soot while Grimer still appeared to be standing but had swirls for eyes and was unresponsive to Dani's calls.

"Grimer is unable to battle, Squirtle wins. Dani choose your last Pokémon." The referee declared as she held her right arm towards Dani and Grimer's picture greyed out.

"You did great Grimer, noe leave this to us." Dani said as she recalled Griner and pulled out a Luxury Ball. "Go Clefable!" Dani yelled and the Pokémon form the picture appeared in the air and landed on the ground in front of Dani, a cloud of dust flying up and Squirtle took a step back in fear at the large Pokémon in front of him.

"So Clefable was last." I said as I scanned Clefable.

" _Clefable the fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Clefairy. According to tradition, those who see a pair of Clefable skipping are fortuned to have a happy marriage."_ The Pokédex explained as a picture of Clefable appeared on the screen in Dani's last spot.

"You okay to stay in Squirtle?" I asked, seeing Squirtle was tired from his battle with Grimer. Squirtle stood tall and pumped a fist in front of him in a determined manner and gave a hard look to Clefable.

"This battle will be Squirtle vs Clefable, begin." The ref announced.

"Use Rapid Spin!" I said immediately after the ref had finished speaking. Squirtle tucked into his shell and began spinning at a high pace,speeding towards Clefable.

"Use Psyshock!" Dani shouted as Squirtle began closing in on Clefable. Clefable gave a loud cry and her wings began glowing purple before three thin trails of purple energy shot out of each wing and arched around to close in on Squirtle.

"Squirtle,slow down!" I shouted. Squirtle slowed his pace and the lines of energy shot last him and slammed into each other, exploding into a cloud of smoke obscuring Dani and Clefable's view of Squirtle. After a few seconds Squirtle shot out of the smoke and slammed into Clefable sending her stumbling back, clutching her stomach while Squirtle landed on the ground and popped out of his shell.

"Now keep it going with Bubble Beam!" I shouted but Squirtle just stood still. "Squirtle? What wrong?" I asked as Squirtle turned to face me and his eyes were replaced by pink hearts and he turned back to look lovingly at Clefable.

"Welcome to Cute Charm, Clefable's special ability. When a Pokémon of the opposite gender uses a move that makes direct contact with Clefable, there's a chance that the Pokémon will fall in love with her and be unable to attack." Dani explained as Clefable stood up straight again. "Use Psyshock again!" Clefable gave another cry and six arcs of purple energy shot from her wings again, slamming into Squirtle and exploding, causing Squirtle to fly into the air and smacked against the ground, swirls for eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle,Clefable wins. Ross choose your last Pokémon." The ref announced as Squirtle's picture greyed out.

"Good work Squirtle, get a good rest." I said as I returned Squirtle to his Lure Ball. "Now, Charmander I choose you!" I shouted as my fire type appeared on the ground and gave a happy cry and his picture appeared on the screen.

"This battle will be Charmander vs Clefable, begin." The ref announced.

"Use Flame Burst!" I shouted. Charmander shot a large fireball from his mouth at Clefable, the fireball splitting into several bullets of fire as it flew across the field, all of then hitting Clefable and making her cry in pain as she was burned by the flaming bullets.

"Use Grass Knot!" Dani cried as Clefable recovered from the hits. Clefable's eyes glowed green and two baldes of glowing grass erupted from the ground and wrapped around Charmander, pinning his arms to his side and tying into a knot across his chest.

"Charmander!" I cried as Charmander struggled to escape but couldn't break the durable grass. "Try to break free!" I shouted as Clefable shot another Psyshock at Charmander who struggled heavily until my voice hit his ears.

"Remember your fight with Ivysaur Charmander! Use Flame Charge!" I shouted as the arcs closed in. Charmander's eyes lit up in recognition and he created a flame around his body which burned the grass and Charmander was able to move again.

"Use Fire Spin on the ground!" Charmander aimed his head down and blasted the ground with a spiralling stream of flames, pushingnhin inti the air as the Psyshock arcs collided and exploded beneath him." Now Dragon Breath!" Charmander formed a blue flame inside his mouth as white rings of energy surrounded him and he shot a blue stream of flames at Clefable.

"Dodge it!" Dani shouted. Clefable sprinted forward as the flames crashed into the ground behind her. "Meteor Mash!" Dani yelled as Charmander fell to the ground. Clefable wound her arm back as it began glowing silver and she punched Charmander powerfully, sending him skidding back. "Use Icy Wind while he's off balance!" The inside of Clefable's mouth began glowing blue and she shot a freezing wind full of crystals at Charmander who stood his ground, grunting as the winds and crystals battered his body.

"Finish Clefable off Charmander! Use Fire Spin!" I yelled as the winds ended. Charmander gave a loud cry as he shot a stream of spiralling flames at Clefable which hit directly before his tail flame grew in size and the flames began to spiral less and less until they were a straight jet of flames.

"What's happening to Charmander?" Brooklyn asked as Clefable cried in pain at the flames assaulting her.

"Looks to me like Charmander learned how to use Flamethrower." Will said as the flames ended and Clefable was hunched over and panting as soot covered her body.

"That's awesome Charmander, you learned Flamethrower, but the battle isn't over yet." I said as I noticed Clefable standing back up.

"Use Psyshock!" Dani yelled. Clefable launched more arcs of purple energy from her wings but this time they all came together to form a large beam of energy which flew across the field.

"Use Flamethrower again!" I shouted. Charmander reared his head back as flames began to spill from his mouth and he shot a jet of flames at the Psyshock, the two moves colliding and pushing against each other until the Flamethrower began to spilt the Psyshock, the two purple beams disappearing harmlessly into the forest and across the ocean. After a long struggle the flames broke the Psyshock completely and hit Clefable like a truck, exploding and sending Clefable into the air, landing on her stomach with her face showing and swirls for eyes.

"Clefable is unable to battle, Charmander wins and so the victory goes to Ross of Pallet Town." The referee announced as the screen changed to show my picture with the word 'Winner' above it in gold letters and the pictures of Mankey, Squirtle and Charmander below it.

"Alright!" I cried in delight as Charmander leapt into my arms. "You were awesome Charmander!" I said only to loon down and see Charmander was fast asleep.

"Alright then, return and rest up buddy." I said as I recalled the sleeping fire type to his Pokéball as Dani walked up and extended her arm for a handshake.

"Thanks for that battle, been a while since Clefable got beaten." Dani said as I returned the handshake and then we spilt ways.

 **Wednesday 22nd June 2007. Vermilion City. 9:30am**

"Welcome to the semi final round of the Vermilion Tournament." The announcer said as Paul, Will, myself and a bit with red hair stood on the field waiting to hear who we were battling on Friday. "To those who are still In the tournament, congratulations on your skill and Pokémon allowing you to make it this far." He continued before the pictures on the screen began swirling around and two rows of pictures appeared, flipping over to show Paul and the other boy on the top and Will and I on the bottom.

"And there you have it. Our first battle on Friday will be Paul vs Devan followed by Ross vs Will." The announcer said as Will and I looked at each other and smirked. "Remember that from now on the battles will be 6 vs 6." He said as we began to walk away from the field, Will and I walking to the Pokémon Centre together to get our Pokémon and I could get Brooklyn and Misty so that we could train for the semi finals.

"So, are you gonna go off on your own to train until Friday?" I asked as we approached the Pokémon Centre and Will nodded.

"Yeah, I figure it'd be no fun if we knew each others whole team before we started." Will explained as we walked into the centre and were greeted by Brooklyn and Misty who handed us both a tray with six Pokéballs except one of mine was a lure ball.

"I still think it was sweet of you to transfer Squirtle to a Lure Ball." Brooklyn said as Will and I placed our Pokéballs on our belts.

"Well he did display an interest in them." I said as I remembered Squirtle tossing one of the Lure Balls around last night like a toy. "Plus I think it's quite nice to have my starter have a separate Pokéball to the others." I explained further as we walked outside and Will waved as he walked towards the beach and we walked to the hills that we walked past coming into Vermilion.

"Are you worried about fighting Will?" Misty asked as she let out Vaporeon and Staryu and Brooklyn called out her team, minus Abra who was asleep.

"I won't dent that Wartortle and Scyther are strong but we have our own surprises." I said as I let out the team I was using against Will.

"Guess we should get to work. I wanted to try something with Bulbasaur that she might be ready for." Misty said as she and I took battling positions and Brooklyn sat down with her team to watch.

 ** _So that's the second round finished. Two quick things: First I realised that I wrote Krabby as Pikachu in the celebration part of the theme so I fixed that this chapter but my computer is being a jerk and not letting me edit other chapters so it'll have to stay. Second, someone asked me about the age and birthdays of the characters so here it is:_**

 ** _Ross- 12, August 14_** ** _th_**

 ** _Brooklyn-12, November 26th_**

 ** _Misty-15, April 21st_**

 ** _Paul-12, May 5th_**

 ** _Will-14, March 20_** th

 ** _Ariel-19, September 30th_**

 _Next Chapter: The Shocking Semis!_ _As Ross and Will begin their semi final battle, moves begin clashing immediately before Wartortle is brought out and makes quick work of two Pokémon. Can Ross beat Wartortle or will he be left out to dry?_ _Important Events_

 _Ross moves on to the semi finals along with Paul and Will_

 _Mankey learns Fire Punch_

 _Charmander learns Flamethrower_

 _Squirtle is revealed to have transferred to a Lure Ball_

 ** _Teams_** ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail_**

 ** _Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Fire Punch*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Scald,Protect*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Bubble, Crabhammer, Mud Shot, Ice Beam,Water Pulse*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Safeguard, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble,Water Pulse, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Hydro Pump_**


	22. The Shocking Semis!

_24th June 2007. Vermilion City. 1:30pm_

"Welcome one and all to the second semi final battle here in Vermilion city." The announcer said as Will and I walked onto the field. "On my left is William Ranora from Fuschia City and on my right is Ross McCreath from Pallet Town." He continued as I heard Misty and Brooklyn cheering for us both and we both pulled out a Pokéball as the referee stepped up and the screen came to life, the standard pictures showing up on both sides and six circles in a vertical line on each side.

"This will be a full battle between William and Ross, both sides will be able to substitute and there is no time limit. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon." The referee said and waved her arms up.

"Go Psyduck!" Will shouted as Psyduck appeared on the field and gave an unnaturally focused look.

"Eevee, I choose you!" I shouted and my evolution Pokémon appeared and gave a happy cry.

"This battle will be Eevee vs Psyduck, begin!" The ref announced as the screen updated to show pictures of Eevee and Psyduck.

 **The road is hard this will be long(the group walks along a sandy path leading away from Vermilion City)**

 **But I know together we can be strong(several battles between the groups's Pokémon are shown)**

 **We will triumph(Bulbasaur runs at Vaporeon who runs at her as well)**

 **Come let's go! We can't be truant(Squirtle and Poliwag fire Water Guns at Pidgeotto and Beedrill who dodge and fly toward them)**

 **So scream yay!(Eevee,Bulbasaur,Pikachu and a blurred Pokémon cheer as Ross holds a badge in his hand)**

 **We will always be this way(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty run on a shining staircase towards a stadium)**

 **I will not forget your work(Butterfree and Ross share a sad look before Butterfree fades away and tears form in Ross's eyes)**

 **Make all of your doubts gone(Brooklyn looks at the Battle Chateau** **and smiles forcibly)**

 **I will never give up till we see the dawn(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a** **Wartortle)**

 **I will fight to keep my dream racing on( Charmander uses Flamethrower on a Raichu before shining brightly and a purple dragon rises from his body)**

 **And we will keep on fighting(Mankey uses Mega Kick on an Electabuzz)**

 **Pokémon! (Misty leans against a large oak tree while Ross and Brooklyn sit on the ground leaning against each other and a silhouette runs up and greets the trio)**

"Psyduck, Water Gun!" Will shouted. Psyduck took a breath and fired a blast of water more powerful than the one we saw at the Sanga tournament.

"Dodge that and use Iron Tail!" I yelled. Eevee began running towards the water before leaping into the air and spinning around until her tail was aimed at Psyduck and began glowing silver, her tail slamming into Psyduck's head and making him cry in pain, Eevee using the force to jump back.

"Thanks for that." Will said as Eevee landed and we saw Psyduck's eyes begin to glow blue and Will threw his arm forward.

"Use Psychic, then Aqua Tail!" Will shouted. Psyduck moved his hand up to point at Eevee and she was enveloped in a blue aura before being flung into the air and Psyduck leapt after her as his tail was surrounded by swirling water.

"Quick, use Iron Tail again!" I shouted. Eevee spun around and hit Psyduck's tail with her own glowing silver tail and both sides broke off, landing on either side of the field.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Will yelled. Psyduck became surrounded by a veil of water and began to sprint towards Eevee, even taking off the ground once picking up enough speed.

"Double Team!" I yelled. Eevee flashed white and multiple copies appeared from her body all over my half of the field, Psyduck slamming into one and it disappeared. After slamming through a few more, Psyduck landed on the ground and looked around for a sign of Eevee when my voice rang through the field.

"Tackle, let's go!" I yelled. Eevee shot out from her crowd of doubles and slammed into Psyduck from behind, causing him to fall forward and land on his stomach, rising up onto his hands and knees to glare at Eevee as she bolted back into her clone crowd.

"Use Water Pulse above you!" Psyduck formed an orb of water in between his hands and threw it up into the air. "Now Water Gun!" Psyduck looked towards the now falling water sphere and shot a stream of similarly coloured water at it, causing it to burst and send water flying all over the field, getting rid of the copies and leaving Eevee exposed as she shook her fur to get the water out of it.

"Use Slash/Iron Tail!" Will and I shouted at the same time. As Eevee began sprinting towards Psyduck with her tail held high and glowing silver, Psyduck ran towards Eevee as his left claws elongated and began glowing white. Once both Pokémon reached the middle of the field, they clashed,tail to claw, with sparks flying from the collision point.

"Now Shadow Ball!" I yelled. As she struggled against Psyduck, Eevee formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of her mouth and allowed herself to be hit by Slash, pushing her back as she fired the Shadow Ball at Psyduck. As Eevee landed on the field, panting slightly due to the damage taken by Slash, the Shadow Ball had hit Psyduck and sent him flying back ,landing on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, Eevee wins. William, choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as Psyduck was recalled and his picture greyed out on the screen.

"You tried your best Psyduck, and you managed to wear Eevee down." Will said as he replaced Psyduck's Pokéball with another. "Now, Wartortle, come on out!" Will yelled as his Pokéball hit it's apex in the air and the stream that poured out formed into Wartortle with a burst of sparks.

"You okay to stay in?" I asked as Wartortle took a defensive stance. Eevee just nodded and crouched down low. She hadn't taken too much damage and her trainer would pull her out if things got too hairy.

"This battle will be between Eevee and Wartortle, begin." The ref said as Wartortle's picture appeared beneath Psyduck's.

"Eevee, Swift let's go!" I shouted. Eevee nodded and held her tail upright while it began glowing yellow and she shot several glowing stars from it which all spun towards Wartortle.

"Use Gyro Ball and defend!" Will shouted. Wartortle tucked into his shell and began spinning as the white part of his shell began glowing light blue. When the Swift hit his body, they ricocheted off in several directions. "Now attack!" Wartortle began moving forward at a high pace, aiming to hit Eevee with his whole body.

"Double Team!" I shouted. Eevee flashed white again and was surrounded by a army of clones.

"Stop and use Water Pulse on the ground!" Will yelled. Wartortle stopped his spinning and popped out of his shell, forming a blue orb of water in front of his mouth,then throwing his head down, slamming the orb onto the field and sending a huge wave of water sweeping over the field and destroyed all of the Eevee copies as well as soaking the real one.

"Now Ice Punch!" Will shouted as Eevee rose to her feet slowly. Wartortle shot forward as his left hand began glowing a frosty blue and he punched Eevee fiercely making mist cover both of them. When the most cleared, Wartortle was stood over an unconscious Eevee who had ice covering her chest, front left leg and back right leg.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Wartortle is the winner. Ross, choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as Eevee picture greyed out.

"Nice work Eevee, sorry I didn't pull you out sooner." I said as I recalled the Normal type to her Pokéball. "Mankey, I choose you!" I shouted and Mankey appeared on the ground looking pumped up and ready to fight.

"This battle will be Mankey vs Wartortle, begin!" The ref said as Mankey's picture cane up in my second spot.

"Use Brick Break/Rock Smash!" Will and I shouted at the same time. As Mankey rushed in with a glowing white hand, Wartortle clenched his left fist and it began glowing a dark red colour, Wartortle swinging his arm to meet Mankey's, both arms colliding and sending a shock wave of power flying through the field.

"Now Ice Punch!" Will shouted. Wartortle wound back his other fist, the appendage glowing light blue, and swung it into Mankey's chest, sending him skidding back before the Rock Smash hit him in the same spot, making Mankey fly into the air a little and land, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"Use Mega Kick!" Mankey leapt into the air and swung his glowing blue foot forward, slamming into Wartortle, sending him skidding back.

"Water Pulse!" Wartortle formed another ball of water in between his hands, throwing the orb at Mankey who remained calm.

"Scratch, then Brick Break!" Mankey leapt forward as he extended three glowing claws from his hand and swung downwards, slicing the Water Pulse in half, the remnants exploding behind him, and then ran forward in order to slam his glowing hand into Wartortle's chest.

"Quick Hydro Pump!" Wartortle reared his head and the shot a blast of high pressured water surrounded by white rings at Mankey, carrying him far into the air. "Now Rock Tomb!" Will shouted as Mankey began his descent. Wartortle formed several average sized rocks surrounded by a white outline that circled around his body before launching at Mankey at a high speed. When each rock made contact with Mankey's body, they exploded and sent Mankey slamming harder into the ground where he lay with swirly eyes.

"Mankey is unable to battle, Wartortle wins. Ross choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as I recalled Mankey and the screen changed to show Mankey's picture greyed out.

"Good job Mankey, you tried your best." I said as I placed the Pokéball in my belt and pulled out another one. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" I shouted as my Grass type appeared and swiped the ground in anticipation.

"Wartortle return." Will said as the red beam struck Wartortle and pulled him back to his Pokéball. "Now go Eevee!" Will exclaimed and a familiar Pokémon burst out of the Pokéball and landed softly on the ground.

"This battle will be Bulbasaur vs Eevee, begin." The ref said as the screen updated.

"Use Take Down!" Will shouted. Eevee leapt towards Bulbasaur while a golden trail of energy followed behind him and he began sprinting towards Bulbasaur.

"Use Vine Whip and sweep him!" I yelled. Bulbasaur let out her vine sand shot them towards Eevee's feet which he leapt over. "Now bring them up!" Bulbasaur whipped her vines up, catching Eevee in midair and sending him flying into the air, landing on the ground in a heap.

"Use Trump Card!" Will shouted. Eevee gave a cry and several glowing red cards formed around him and they were fired in succession towards Bulbasaur.

"Use Energy Ball to defend." I said, showing off our new move. Bulbasaur's bulb flashed green and she formed a green ball of solar energy in front of her mouth,firing the ball after a few seconds of charging. When the Energy Ball and Trump Card collided they exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke over the middle of the field.

"Bite!" Will shouted as Eevee ran through the cloud. Eevee ran up to bulbasaur, who was still trying to see where Eevee was, and formed a large pair of glowing white teeth in front of his mouth, the fangs biting down on Bulbasaur and sending her skidding back, the smoke starting to clear from the field.

"Use Poison Powder while he's close." I said and Bulbasaur started to create the purple spores but instead found herself putting her cheeks and firing a glob of purple sludge at Eevee, catching him off guard and sending him tumbling back, a strip of purple in between his eyes. "Hey, that was Sludge!" I said, happy at the new move.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Will asked as Eevew rose slowly to his feet and nodded despite the poison flowing through his body. "If your sure, use Take Down!" He shouted. Eevee shot forward as yellow energy trailed behind him and slammed into Bulbasaur before either of us could draft and send her skidding back as Eevee was surrounded by white sparks and his body flashed purple, indicating the poison damage and recoil from Take Down.

"Use Razor Leaf!" I shouted as Eevee recovered from the damage.

"Trump Card, go!" Will shouted. As Bulbasaur shot a flurry of glowing green leaves, Eevee formed another cluster of gleong red cards. As the attacks clashed, the cards smashed through the leaves after a few seconds and smashed into Bulbasaur causing small explosions each time a card hit. Even though Trump Card powered through the Razor Leaf, a few leaves still managed to get through and slash Eevee as the poison took effect again and Eevee fell to the ground at the same time as Bulbasaur did, both having swirly eyes.

"Both Bulbasaur and Eevee are unable to battle, trainers choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as the pictures greyed out.

"Dratini I choose you!" I should as my Dragon type appeared and looked around for a few seconds before freaking out and slithering over to wrap around my left arm. "Dratini? Are you okay?" I asked as Dratini buried her head into my side, trying to escape all the people staring at her.

"Hey dont worry, just ignore them." I said comfortingly as I rubbed Dratini's head. Dratini poked her head out as tears came to her eyes and she still looked a little scared. "Just focus on the battle, I'm right here if you need me." I said, pulling the Dragon type up for a hug. After a minute of hugging, Dratini nodded with some confidence and slithered onto the field, as Will gestured for Scyther to battle and the bug type walked forward, giving a friendly smile to Dratini and nodding, the timid Pokémon nodding back.

"This battle will be Dratini vs Scyther, begin!" The ref said as the screen updated.

"Slash let's go!" Will shouted. Scyther began sprinting towards Dratini as his left blade began glowing white.

"Counter with Dragon Tail!" I yelled. Dratini leapt into the air and flipped over as her tail began glowing in a green, scaly pattern and she slammed her tail into Scyther's balde, the moves struggling against each other before a burst of air sent both Pokémon back to their respective sides.

"Use X-Scissor!" Will shouted as Scyther landed in front of him. Scyther hovered in the air before shooting towards Dratini while his crossed arms began glowing purple and a 'X' shape appeared in front of him.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Dratini angled her body and slipped past Scyther as he shot past her. "Now Brutal Swing!" I yelled as Scyther was just beside her. Dratini gave a confident look and wrapped her body around Scyther's torso, swinging him around before letting go, Scyther tumbling back and landing in a heap in front of Will.

"Scyther, Bug Buzz!" Will yelled as Scyther stood back up, brushing the dust off his body. Scyther nodded and began flapping his wings rapidly before red shockwaves and a horrible noise came from them, the waves hitting Dratini and making her squeal in pain as Pikachu and I covered our ears from the noise.

"Now Slash!" Scyther shot forward and sent Dratini rolling along the ground after a powerful swipe from his glowing blade.

"Dratini Thunder Wave!" Dratini got up and began shooting yellow expanding rings of electricity from her horn, the rings surrounding Scyther and locking up his muscles. "Now Icy Wind!" Dratini sent a freezing blast of air and ice crystals at the immobile Scyther, making him skid back while shivering from the cold.

"Finish up with Dragon Rage!" Dratini reared her head as purple energy began gathering at her mouth before lowering her head and firimg a stream of purple flames at Scyther.

"Scyther, please, Dodge and use Bug Buzz!" Will pleaded as the flames flew closer. Scyther then opened his eyes and flew to the side while flapping his wings, red shock waves coming out of them again.

"Use Incinerate!" I yelled over the noise being emitted from Scyther's wings. Dratini scrunched her eyes at the pain of the sound waves and shot a large fireball with black highlights at Scyther who was too preoccupied with Bug Buzz to move, being enveloped in the following explosion as Dratini fell to the ground with swirly eyes and Scyther was unconscious as well when the smoke cleared.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle,trainers choose your next Pokémon." The ref announced as the screen changed and we recalled our Pokémon.

"Great job Dratini, you tried your best." I said as I placed the Dragon type's Pokéball away. "Time to take back the lead, Pidgeotto I choose you!" I shouted as my graceful Flying type appeared and flew high into the air before circling around and landing in front of me, ready to battle.

"Go Nidorino!" Will shouted. A larger,purple version of Brooklyn's Nidoran with a purple horn on it's forehead came out and swiped it's front left foot against the ground, ready to charge at Pidgeotto.

"Who's that?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Nidoran. Nidorino has a horn tougher than diamond and will bristle it's back spikes when sensing a hostile presence before charging at the opponent fiercely." The Pokédex explained.

"This battle will be Pidgeotto vs Nidorino, begin!" The ref announced as the screen changed.

"Poison Jab let's go!" Will shouted. Nidorino began charging at Pidgeotto as his horn glowed a deeper purple, aiming to slam into Pidgeotto at a high speed.

"Dodge it and use Gust!" I shouted as Nidorino closed in. Pidgeotto shot into the air with a powerful flap of her wings and began flapping her wings rapidly as they glowed blue, a gale force wind slamming into Nidorino and pushing him back as he growled in pain.

"Use Water Pulse!" Will said as the winds died down. Nidorino concentrated his power and formed a blue orb of water in front of his mouth, firing the orb after taking a moment to aim.

"Dodge by using Quick Attack, then Aerial Ace!" I shouted. Pidgeotto shot further into the air while white energy trailed behind her, the Water Pulse passing underneath her and then flew down towards Nidorino, picking up speed as her body began blurring before slamming into Nidorino from above, making him crumple to the ground and dust shot up around him as Pidgeotto flew away and stopped a few feet above me within the field boundaries.

"Thunderbolt!" Nidorino charged up electricity as his body was enveloped in yellow energy before he fired a yellow bolt from his horn at Pidgeotto who shrieked and shot down to avoid the lightning.

"Use Steel Wing as he recharges!" I shouted. Pidgeotto angled her wings so she flew close to the ground while they began to glow a violent white colour and she spread her wings wide in order to clothes-line Nidorino, if it wasn't for Will's next order.

"Use Swift!" Will commanded as Pidgeotto closed in. Nidorino opened his mouth and several glowing yellow stars shot out and slammed into Pidgeotto, making her fall to the ground and skid along, kicking up dust the whole way.

"Take Down, let's go!" Will shouted as Pidgeotto began slowing down, still scrunching her face in pain. Nidorino sprinted forward, yellow energy trailing behind him and he slammed into Pidgeotto roughly, hitting her back towards her while white sparks surged across Nidorino's body, indicating the recoil taking effect.

"Pidgeotto!" I called to my Pokémon as she slid along the ground to stop in front of me. "Can you keep going?" I asked as I pulled out her Pokéball to recall her if needed. After a few seconds the judge was about to call the battle but Pidgeotto managed to lean up on her wings and caw loudly, stopping the ref from making her decision.

"Awesome, then use Steel Wing and wrap this up." I called as Pidgeotto rose into the air once again, shooting towards Nidorino and slamming her glowing white wings into him before Will could even process that she had moved, Nidorino landing in a crumpled heap in front of Will.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner. Will choose your next Pokémon." The ref called as Will recalled Nidorino and that led him, the poison type's picture turning grey on the scoreboard.

"Alright,Onix let's go!" Will shouted as a giant snake made of boulders with a pointed rock on it's head appeared and gave a loud roar, slightly unnerving Pidgeotto before she shook her head and cawed back at Onix who raised his brow, impressed with Pidgeotto's tenacity.

"So that's an Onix?" I said as I pulled out my Pokèdex.

"Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in it's brain to help with direction while it's tunneling. As Onix grows older it's body becomes rounder and smoother." The Pokèdex explained.

"This battle will be between Pidgeotto and Onix, begin!" The referee announced as she threw her arms down.

"Use Quick Attack to get in close!" I shouted immediately. Pidgeotto gave a cry of acknowledgement and shot forward as her lower half was enveloped in white energy which trailed behind her.

"No you don't, Sandstorm go!" Will shouted as Pidgeotto closed in. Onix raised his tail up a few feet as he began glowing with a rainbow hue and then slammed his rail down, the colours transferring to the ground before a gist of sandy air erupted from the spot under Onix's tail and enveloped the whole field. When Pidgeotto flew into the strom, she stopped in her tracks and hovered in the air, grimacing in pain as white sparks surrounded her body.

"Pidgeotto!" I shouted before my Pokémon cawed as she flew back to my side of the field, her eyes glinting as she maneuvered through the field as if the sand wasn't affecting her at all.

"Of course!" I said to myself when I saw Pidgeotto's eyes. "Pidgeotto's ability is Keen Eye, meaning she can see better than normal, and the Sandstrom won't affect her vision." I finished as Pidgeotto landed in front of me.

"But can it stop her taking damage? Onix, Rock Blast!" Will said as he threw his arm forward and Onix roared before his crest began glowing white and he fired several crescents of rock energy at Pidgeotto who took to the air and began to weave around the cresents.

"Use Quick Attack to get to Onix, then Steel Wing!" I shouted as Pidgeotto flew around another crescent of energy. Pidgeotto then flew at a high speed towards Onix who tried to shoot Pidgeotto but couldn't keep up with her quick movements and took a heavy hit from her glowing white wings before she flew away from the rock giant.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" I shouted and Pidgeotto looped around to begin flying at Onix one more time while her body became blurred, white sparks surrounding her body again but the thrill of the battle helped her to ignore it.

"Not so fast, Screech!" Will shouted as Pidgeotto closed in on Onix who opened his mouth and started to scream loudly sending clear sound waves toward Pidgeotto who stopped in her tracks and tried to get the sound out her ears, shaking her head as her body glowed blue for a few seconds. "Now Dragon Tail!" Will yelled as Onix slid forward as his tail began glowing green in a scaly pattern and he swung it upwards, hitting Pidgeotto in the chest and making her fly into the air.

"Now Flash Cannon!" Onix charged up silver energy in his mouth before firing a beam of the same energy at Pidgeotto who was hit directly and sent plummeting to the ground as the sand cleared and the field was clear to see Pidgeotto struggling to rise from the ground.

"C'mon Pidgeotto, you're string enough to beat Onix, I know you can!" I shouted as Pidgeotto rose to her feet and then took off into the air before her wings started glowing white again and she shot towards Onix with her lower half trailing white energy.

"Onix, Flash Cannon again!" Will shouted. Onix fired he silver beam of energy right as Pidgeotto reached his head and the two collided and caused a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Pidgeotto was laying next to Onix who had collapsed, covering half the field, both Pokémon unconscious with swirly eyes.

Both Onix and Pidgeotto are unable to battle, Trainers choose your last Pokémon!" The ref said before the last picture in both our sides of the screen largened.

"Good work Onix, rest up." Will said as he recalled the snake to his Pokéball.

"I'm proud of you Pidgeotto, leave the rest to us." I said softly as I put the Pokéball on my belt and knelt down to pet Pikachu as he smiled happily. "Alright buddy, it's your turn." I said pumping a fist in front of me, which Pikachu hit with his fist before running onto the field as Will sent out Wartortle.

"This battle will be between Wartortle and Pikachu, begin!" The ref said as both sides stood defensively, grinning at each other.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I shouted getting the battle started. Pikachu leapt into the air and shot a bright bolt of yellow electricity at Wartortle who tensed up.

"Use Water Pulse to defend, the Rock Tomb!" Will shouted as the bolt closed in. Wartortle formed a orb of water energy in between his hands and fired at at the Thunderbolt which destroyed the Water Pulse but fizzled out in the process. Wartortle then raised his arms into the air and formed several glowing rocks in the air around him before firing them in sequence towards the now landed Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge those!" I shouted. Pikachu shot forward as his lower body blurred and he weaved and rolled past all the rocks to slam his shoulder into Wartortle, sending the turtle skidding back with a grimace.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle reared his head before firing a high-pressure jet of water with white rings surrounding it towards Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail on the ground, then Thunderbolt!" Pikachu slammed his glowing white tail on the ground before he unleashed another Thunderbolt, this one hitting home and making Wartortle scream in pain and drop to one knee when the bolt stopped and Pikachu landed on the ground once more, ready to move again when Wartortle attacked.

"Now Wartortle, use Rock Smash!" Will shouted. Wartortle sprinted forward as he wound back his left fist, the appendage glowing dark red.

"Use Iron Tail to defend!" I shouted as Wartortle sped across the field. Pikachu spun around while his tail began glowing white and he collided with Wartortle, both struggling to overpower the other.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate, too bad we still have an arm free, Ice Punch!" Will shouted as he punched the air in front of him. Wartortle grinned before pulling back his right arm back as it was surrounded by a frosty blue glow and he then punched forward, hitting Pikachu in the stomach and sending him tumbling back with a layer of frost covering his stomach and chest. "Now Rock Tomb!" Wartortle raised his arms as a glowing boulder appeared in the air above him and threw the boulder at the still rising Pikachu, throwing him back once more with multiple scrapes and bruises covering his body.

"Finish up with Gyro Ball!" Wartortle retreated to his shell and began spinning as a blue glow surrounded it and he made his way towards Pikachu at a rapid pace.

"Pikachu! Try to get out of the way!" I shouted as Pikachu rose to his feet and Wartortle closed in on him. Instead of moving out of the way, Pikachu began to form a golden orb of electricity on his tail and then leapt into the air and flipped over, flinging the orb at Wartortle, who had stopped spinning to see what Pikachu was doing so was slammed by the orb and crushed into the ground.

"Now Iron Tail from up there!" I shouted after checking my Pokèdex to discover the move Pikachu used was called Electro Ball. Pikachu then aimed his tail at the still immobile Wartortle and slammed it into his chest, bouncing away as the dust cleared to show Wartortle lying in a crater unconscious and groaning in pain.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and so the finalist facing Paul will be Ross from Pallet Town!" The referee said as Will recalled Wartortle, smiling as he walked over.

"That was a great battle Ross, Wartortle hasn't been pushed that far in a while." Will said as he shook my hand and petted Pikachu, who had climbed up to my shoulder with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah, my throat is killing me from yelling so much." I said as I rubbed my neck.

"So your facing Paul tommorow huh?" Will said and I nodded in answer. "Got a plan for who you're using." He asked as we walked off the field and met up with Misty and Brooklyn who congratulated both of us.

"I think I've got an idea." I said as Will put his arm around me and we all laughed at my lack of information.

 **Sorry it's been forever but I've been struck with a wicked flu and couldn't write for several weeks. hope the battle made up for it a little.**

 **Next Chapter:A Thrashing Finale!**

 **Ross and Paul face off in a full battle where each side quickly realized that they've both grown much stronger, but will Ross' on the fly thinking overcome Paul's well planned strategies?**

 _Important Events_

 **Eevee is revealed to have learned Double Team**

 **Bulbasaur is revealed to have learned Energy Ball and Learns Sludge**

 **Pidgeotto is revealed to have learned Steel Wing**

 **Pikachu learns Electro Ball**

 **Will is revealed to own a Eevee, Onix and Nidorino**

 **Dratini is revealed to have learned Brutal Swing**

 **Teams**

 **Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt***

 **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team***

 **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Safeguard,Brutal Swing***

 **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust***

 **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball***

 **Mankey(m)(Anger Point). Scratch, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide***

 **At Prof Oak's Lab:** **Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam***

 **Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst***

 **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Bubble, Ice Beam,Mud Shot***

 **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Scald,Protect***

 **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***

 **Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power***

 **Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab***

 **Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Mega Kick, Secret Power***

 **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch**

 **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse***

 **Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen***

 **Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister***

 **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck**


	23. A Fierce Finale!

_Saturday 25th June 2005. Vermilion City. 9:30am_

"Charmander use Flamethrower!" I shouted as a bruised Charmander rolled to the side to avoid a series of brown orbs shot from Paul's Spearow and then shot a stream of flames at the bird who looked equally as bruised.

"Dodge that!" Paul shouted as he stood in black shorts and a purple T-shirt. Spearow squawked and flew down to avoid the flames as Charmander lowered the flames and then leapt at Spearow with his left hand wound back.

"Just what we wanted, Charmander use Slash!" I shouted and Charmander slashed Spearow across the chest with his glowing white claws, sending the bird inti the ground where he kicked up a cloud of dust, parting after a few seconds to reveal Spearow lying on the ground unconscious.

"Spearow is unable to battle, Charmander wins. Paul choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as the first picture in Paul's half of the scoreboard turned grey while mine stayed full size and in colour.

 ** _The road is hard this will be long(the group walks along a sandy path leading away from Vermilion City)_**

 ** _But I know together we can be strong(several battles between the groups's Pokémon are shown)_**

 ** _We will triumph(Bulbasaur runs at Vaporeon who runs at her as well)_**

 ** _Come let's go! We can't be truant(Squirtle and Poliwag fire Water Guns at Pidgeotto and Beedrill who Dodge and fly toward them)_**

 ** _So scream yay!(Eevee,Bulbasaur,Krabby and a blurred Pokémon cheer as Ross holds a badge in his hand)_**

 ** _We will always be this way(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty run on a shining staircase towards a stadium)_**

 ** _I will not forget your work(Butterfree and Ross share a sad look before Butterfree fades away and tears form in Ross's eyes)_**

 ** _Make all of your doubts gone(Brooklyn looks at the Battle Chateau and smiles forcibly)_**

 ** _I will never give up till we see the dawn(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a Wartortle)_**

 ** _I will fight to keep my dream racing on( Charmander uses Flamethrower on a Clefable)_**

 ** _And we will keep on fighting(Mankey uses Mega Kick on an Weepinbell)_**

 ** _Pokémon! (Misty leans against a large oak tree while Ross and Brooklyn sit on the ground leaning against each other and a silhouette runs up and greets the trio)_**

"Good work Spearow, get a nice rest." Paul said as he recalled the bird and pulled out another Pokéball. "Go Magby!" Paul shouted as a small red bipedal Pokémon appeared with a yellow beak and stomach as well as a black ring around it's neck.

"What's that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the creature.

 _"No Data, please try again later."_ The Pokedex said.

"No data again, just like Danny's Treecko." I said as I pocketed the Pokedex before Paul snapped his fingers, getting my attention.

"My dad found it in the Sinnoh region, it's a fire type called Magby, apparently evolves into Magmar." Paul explained as Magby let off a small fireball from his mouth to prove Paul's point.

"In that case, Charmander return." I said as I recalled the battered fire type to his Pokéball and smiled at it. "You were great but I'll need you for later, get some rest." I said as I switched out the Pokéball for another one with a water sticker on it.

"Krabby, I choose you!" I shouted as my new crab appeared on the ground and clicked his pincers in anticipation.

"This battle will be Krabby vs Magby, begin!" The ref said as the screen updated.

"Krabby, Bubble!" I shouted and Krabby opened his pincer to reveal a glowing blue light from which a flurry of blue bubbles shot from and raced towards Magby.

"Use Ember to defend then Flame Charge!" Paul shouted. Magby shot a flurry of flaming bullets at the bubbles making both pop or fizzle out before Magby coated himself in flames and shot towards Krabby, hotting him and sending the crab skidding back while blue energy surrounded Magby.

"Use Ice Beam!" Krabby nodded and fired several light blue beams of crackling energy at Magby who leapt back at his trainer's order but began shivering at the cold and seemed to slow down after the cold hit him.

"I wonder?" I muttered to myself. "Use Ice Beam and don't stop till I say!" I shouted and Krabby fired the beam of icy energy again and this time followed Magby as he ran around trying to dodge the beam. Soon after Krabby had stopped, Magby stood on a now icy field and held himself while shivering. "Now use Crabhammer!" I yelled. Krabby shot across the field as his left pincer began glowing blue and he slammed it into Magby, sending the small fire type tumbling back.

"Magby, use Hidden Power!" Paul shouted as the small fire type pulled himself to his feet and then formed several glowing browinsh red orbs around his body before firing them at Krabby who crossed his arms and was pushed back, the orbs deflecting off his body, but didn't seem to be too damaged, however the ice field had been destroyed by the deflected orbs, re-energised by the cold going away. "Now Flame Charge!" Magby shot forward coated in flames once again and slammed into Krabby at a much faster speed, sending the crab sprawling back as Magby glowed blue again.

"Alright, use Mud Shot!" Krabby shot several blue globs of energy at Magby before the globs turned into mud which still flew towards Magby at a high speed.

"Use Barrier!" Paul shouted. Magby's eyes glowed pure white and a pink screen of glass appeared in front of him and blocked the Mud Shot, Magby only wincing from the super effective attack.

"What was that move Will?" Brooklyn asked as Magby shot another flurry of flaming bullets at Krabby who leapt into the air and landed on top of Magby foot first making the small fire type cry in pain.

"Barrier. It's a move that greatly increases a Pokémon's defensive powers for the time that it's active." Will explained as Magby lit up with flames again, making Krabby cry in discomfort and scuttle away.

"Now Krabby, Crabhammer!" I shouted.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Paul yelled. Both Magby and Krabby ran forward and hit each other with their glowing appendages, Krabby's blue and Magby's yellow and sparking. Both Pokémon held their stances for a few seconds before they both slipped and hit each other, both falling to the ground next to each other and swirly eyed.

"Both Krabby and Magby are unable to battle, Trainers choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as he waved his flags and the screen changed. Both Paul and I recalled our Pokémon, praising them for their hard work before pulling out a Pokéball each.

"Go Eevee!" I shouted. The Pokéball thrown in the air snapped open and a burst of light flew out, materializing into Eevee on the ground in a burst of sparks.

"Go Hypno!" From Paul's Pokéball,a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon appeared that had yellow skin. It had two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur like Eevee. Hypno had five fingers on each hand and held a pendulum in it's left.

"What is that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at Hypno as he began swinging his pendulum back and forth.

" _Hypno, the hypnosis Pokémon and the evolved form of Drowzee. Hypno is always seen carrying a pendulum and often polishes it while looking for prey. There was once an incident where Hypno took away a child it hypnotized."_ The Pokedex explained and I looked up at Hypno with a freaked out expression.

"Man I hope the Pokedex is wrong." I muttered as I pocketed the device. "Eevee be on guard, no telling what it'll do." I said and Eevee nodded, eying her opponent carefully.

"This battle will be Eevee vs Hypno, begin." The ref said as the screen updated once more.

"Eevee, Tackle!" I shouted once the ref finished. Eevee leapt into action and sped towards Hypno with her incredible speed, lowering her head with the intent to ram it into Hypno's stomach.

"Use Psychic to stop her in her tracks!" Paul shouted as Eevee approached quickly. Hypno gave a cry as his eyes lit up blue and the same energy enveloped Eevee and flung her back towards me, her landing roughly and growling at Hypno once she rose as she shook her fur to rid herself of the dust in it.

"Now Future Sight!" Hypno's eyes glowed pink this time but nothing happened except for a light breeze passing through the area, making Eevee and myself shiver a little.

'Nothing happened? Wait of it's called Future Sight, then something must happen later down the line. Gotta finish this fast!' I thought to myself as Eevee stopped shaking herself and yipped at me, snapping me back to reality. "Use Shadow Ball while he's distracted!" I yelled as Hypno was still doing something as his eyes were still glowing. Eevee gave a cry of her own and formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of her mouth and then fired it at the immobilized Hypno, who was hit dead on and gave a cry of pain as he stumbled back and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Now Hypno, Psywave!" Hypno nodded and his eyes glowed blue again before a zigzagging bolt of psychic energy emerged from them and made it's way across the field, towards Eevee.

"Use Double Team and dodge that!" I shouted. Eevee flashed white and multiple clones of herself appeared and when one was struck by the bolt, it disappeared harmlessly.

"Use Shadow Ball to find it." Paul said calmly. Hypno formed the same orb as Eevee in between his hands and then thrust his arms forward, sending the orb flying into the ground in front to the Eevee army, sending dust flying up again and the clones disappeared, leaving Eevee to shake the dust out her fur again as Hypno suddenly appeared in front of her with the fist not holding his pendulum glowing light blue.

"Focus Punch go!" Hypno thrust his fist into Eevee's face, sending her flying back with a pained look.

"Use Shadow Ball and Swift combined!" I shouted. As Eevee flew across the air she opened her eyes and formed another ball of shadows and fired it before her tail glowed white and she fired several stars from it that travelled across the field and began orbiting the Shadow Ball, the combo move slamming into Hypno and causing a large explosion that enveloped the psychic type.

"Great, now use-" I started before several pink portals appeared around Eevee and dozens of blue comets shot out and exploded around Eevee, sending her flying into the air and over to me where I fought her and held her to my chest before pulling her back to reveal her swirly eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Hypno wins. Ross choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as Hypno got rid of the smoke around him with Psychic and began breath polishing his pendulum while waiting.

"Nice work Eevee, get some rest. You earned it." I said as I recalled the Normal type and pulled out another Pokéball.

Go Charmander!" I shouted and the young fire type appeared with a cry and then smirked at Hypno who looked at Charmander with interest and stopped polishing.

"This battle will be between Charmander and Hypno, begin!" The ref said as the screen updated.

"Use Dragon Breath!" I shouted immediately. Charmander leapt into the air and fired a stream of blue fire from his mouth as white rings surrounded his body.

"Shadow Ball!" Paul countered. Hypno wound his right arm back as a Shadow Ball formed in it and he hurled the ball at the flames, causing smoke to form in the middle of the field. After a few seconds a stream of orange flames erupted from the smoke and enveloped Hypno, making him cry in pain and Paul raised his brow, not hearing me command Flamethrower.

"Use Slash!" I shouted as the flames died down, showing Hypno breathing heavy and having a few scorch marks on his body. Charmander sprinted forward as his claws began glowing white and he leapt towards Hypno, his arms wound back ready to slash across Hypno's body.

"Use Psychic, then Future Sight!" Hypno's began glowing a light blue mixed with pink as he held Charmander in the air while another light breeze passed through the area.

"Use Flame Burst, the keep the Slash going!" I shouted as the breeze intensified, not knowing Hypno had made the time shorter until Future Sight landed. Charmander opened his mouth wide and shot a fireball that then split into a dozen medium sized fire bullets that slammed into Hypno, making him drop Charmander who slashed across Hypno's body with his glowing claws before backing off.

"Use Flame Charge!" I shouted as Charmander sprinted forward with flames covering his body.

"Focus Punch!" Paul yelled and Hypno thrust his fist forward as it glowed light blue. Just as both sides collided the pink portals appeared again and this time the blue comets enveloped both Hypno and Charmander, making both cry in pain and slump to the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, since both sides have lost three Pokémon we'll take a five minute break." The ref announced as Paul and I recalled our fallen Pokemon and walked off the field, Misty, Brooklyn and Will coming over to meet me.

"You're doing pretty well." Misty said as she offered me a bottle of water and I took it gratefully, drinking about half before I spoke again.

"Yeah, but knowing Paul he won't let me relax until the final blow has landed." I explained as Pikachu took a drink from the bottle as well.

"Be ready buddy, I'm using you first in the second half." I said to Pikachu as I bent down and rubbed under his chin, a favourite spot of his that I found while spending some time with the team last night. As I scratched Pikachu, he squeaked in content and rubbed his head against my cheek, causing a few sparks to let loose and make my hair stand up on end for a few seconds as the buzzer sounded to head back to the battlefield.

"Guess that's my cue." I said before standing up and balancing Pikachu on my head as he peeked over my head to cover my vision before I picked him up held him against my stomach, absent-mindedly petting him to keep him content. As I reached my side of the field, Paul was already there and holding a Pokéball as the referee stepped back up to his spot.

"The second half of the final battle of the Vermilion Tournament is about to begin, each side has three Pokemon remaining and can still substitute at any time. Trainers, choose your Pokémon." The ref said as he raised his arms.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" I shouted as I threw my first catch up and he landed on the ground gracefully on all fours while his cheeks sparked.

"Meowth,let's go!" Paul shouted and the Meowth from the Pewter Tournament appeared and gave a cry before scratching his head with his leg.

"This battle will be Pikachu vs Meowth, begin." The ref said as the screen updated.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" I shouted. Pikachu leapt into the air and flipped over so his tail was falling first as it began glowing white but Meowth continued to scratch himself despite the danger he was in.

"Meowth, Fake Out!" Paul shouted as Pikachu fell towards the ground. Meowth leapt to his feet and clapped his hands together sharply, sending a wave of yellow energy racing towards Pikachu who was hit and winced in pain and the white glow faded from his tail and Meowth leapt back as he crashed to the ground. "Now Slash!" Meowth sprinted forward and wound his arm back as his claws elongated and glowed white before he slashed across Pikachu's chsest as he stood up, making Pikachu skid back from the force of the hit, holding his chest in pain.

"Thunderbolt!" Both of us shouted. Both Pikachu and Meowth shot a bolt of electrical energy at each other, the bolts colliding halfway between the two Pokémon and fizzling out after a brief struggle.

"Use Quick Attack!" I shouted. Pikachu sprang forward as his lower body began to blir and he sprinted towards Meowth at breakneck speeds.

"Feint." Paul said simply as Pikachu closed in. Meowth grinned before disappearing and appearing in front of Pikachu and flicking him on the head, causing him to stumble back, holding his aching head. "Now Shadow Ball!" Meowth put his hands together and formed a black ball of energy in between them and then thrust his arms forward, sending the ball flying towards Pikachu.

"Use Electro Ball to counter that!" Pikachu spun around as a yellow orb of electricity formed on his tail and was flung off towards the Shadow Ball, both orbs colliding and exploding violently. "Now Quick Attack!" Pikachu sprinted forward into he smoke as his lower body blurred while Paul and Meowth grinned.

"Use Feint when it appears again." Paul ordered and Meowth nodded in understanding.

"Use Thunderbolt while you run!" I yelled. Suddenly a bright bolt of yellow electricity shot out from the smoke and zapped Meowth fiercely,making the feline screech in pain before Pikachu shot out from the smoke and slammed into Meowth, making him skid back, covered in scorch marks.

"Use Slash!" Meowth ran forward and wound back his arm in order to slash across Pikachu's body with his glowing claws.

"Roll to the side and use Brick Break!" I shouted. Pikachu waited until Meowth was just in front of him before rolling to the left of Meowth and then slammed his arm into Meowth's back as it glowed white, sending Meowth flying back until he turned around and dug his claws into the ground, stopping him quickly.

"Feint/Quick Attack, go!" Both of shouted and both Pokemon ran at each other before seeming to pass each other and landed on the ground in front of their respective trainers. Both sides glared at each other for a few seconds before Meowth gave and of respect and fell to the ground, out cold.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Paul choose your next Pokémon." The ref said as Pikachu walked back to me tiredly and sat on the ground as I kneeled down amd gave him a drink of water from the bottle sitting next to me.

"You did amazing Pikachu, why don't you sit out for a bit." I said as I picked up the electric mouse and placed him behind me using my jacket as a pillow to let him rest.

"Alright, Rhyhorn standby!" Paul shouted as his rock type appeared and swiped at the ground eagerly.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" I shouted as I threw my Lure Ball up and released my starter who gave a happy cry.

"This battle will be between Squirtle and Rhyhorn, begin!" The ref said.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" I shouted. Squirtle took a deep breath and fired a jet of high pressure water at Rhyhorn who acted on his own and moved quickly to the side and then began charging at the surprised Squirtle.

"Use Take Down!" Rhyhorn began glowing yellow and he slammed into Squirtle, sending the turtle flying back.

"Now use Rock Blast!" Paul shouted as Squirtle pulled himself to his feet. Rhyhorn gave a cry and formed several medium sized chunks of glowing white rocks before during them towards Squirtle who began to duck and weave around the rocmd as best he could.

"Hey Will?" Brooklyn asked as Squirtle began firing blue bubbles at Rhyhorn who tried to dodge but was hit by a few, leaving him open to another Water Gun, hitting him dead on. "How come Rhyhorn didn't take recoil from that Take Down?" She asked, not noticing the white sparks that usually followed a Take Down.

"That's probably because Rhyhorn has the ability Rock Head. It lets Pokémon ignore recoil damage from moves like Take Down." Will explained as Squirtle used Protect to defend from another Rock Blast sent his way

"That's pretty cool." Brooklyn remarked and turned back to the battle.

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!" I shouted as Squirtle dropped the green shield and then tucked his head in as he began glowing with a white aura and he took off, shooting towards Rhyhorn.

"Use Zap Cannon!" Rhyhorn lit up with yellow electricity before forming a yellow ball on his horn tip that grew larger and larger until the ball was launched at an incredible speed, hitting Squirtle like a truck and sending him soaring into the air before he fell to the ground with a loud smacking sound as sparks surrounded his body.

"Squirtle! Can you stand up?" I asked as the turtle rose to his feet slowly and gave a cry as blue energy surrounded him and then was encapsulated by clear water, shooting off to slam into a stunned Rhyhorn, sending the rock type tumbling back, roaring in pain the whole time.

"What was that move?" I asked as my Pokèdex beeped and I pulled it out.

 _"Squirtle has learned the move Aqua Jet, replacing Scald."_ The device said.

"That's awesome, Squirtle you learned Aqua Jet! And Torrent means that it was much stronger."I cheered as Squirtle gave a cocky grin.

"Guess all that training with Skull Bash helped Squirtle to learn Aqua Jet." Will theorized as Rhyhorn got back to his feet.

"But Torrent only activates when a Pokémon has low energy, so Ross amd Squirtle have to finish this up quickly." Misty said with a grim face, seeing how powerful Rhyhorn was.

"Use Bulldoze!" Paul shouted, seemingly unfazed. Rhyhorn reared onto his back legs and stamped on the ground powerfully, sending a white wave of energy racing along the ground towards Squirtle.

"Protect!" I shouted as the wave closed in. Squirtle formed a dome of green energy around him as the wave slammed into it and disappeared.

"Use Take Down!" Rhyhorn shot forward powerfully and slammed into Squirtle, making him fly though the air until I ran to the left and caught him, flying back a few feet and my vision blacked out for a second due to the force. When my vision cleared I saw Squirtle trying to get out of my arms, despite the clear exhaustion.

"I'm pulling Squirtle from the battle." I said to the ref who nodded and Squirtle's picture turned grey. "You can rest now, you did your best." I said softly, rubbing Squirtle's head and he nodded before slumping in my arms with swirly eyes, the glow fading from his body.

"Squirtle has been forfeited by it's trainer, Ross choose your next Pokemon." The ref said as I recalled Squirtle to his Lure Ball and smiled at it.

"Thanks for giving it your all, I'm proud of you." I said as I placed the Pokéball on my belt and turned to Pikachu, who had stood back up after I caught Squirtle. "Think you can handle Rhyhorn buddy?" I asked and Pikachu didn't answer, only running onto the field and glaring at Rhyhorn.

"This battle will be Pikachu vs Rhyhorn, begin!" The ref said as Rhyhorn looked at Pikachu with an expression of interest.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu shot forward as his body began blurring, seeming intent on slamming into Rhyhorn.

"Take Down,go!" Paul shouted and Rhyhorn sprinted forward while a yellow aura surrounded him again.

"Now, run to the left!" I shouted as the two were close to colliding. Pikachu nodded abd turned on his left legs and sprinted past a surprised Rhyhorn.

"Now Brick Break, then Iron Tail to spring away!" Pikachu sprinted back to Rhyhorn and chopped his side with a glowing paw before slamming his hardened tail into the same spot, flying away from the roaring Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, Take Down again!" Paul shouted as Rhyhorn got to his feet and sprinted towards Pikachu, surrounded by the same yellow aura as before.

"Use Iron Tail and counter it!" I shouted. Pikachu leapt forward and flipped around as his tail began glowing white, the appendage slamming into Rhyhorn's horn and both struggled against each other until the two pushed each other back with a grunt of pain from both, both sides landing on the ground out cold and groaning in pain.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, trainers choose your last Pokémon." The ref said as I ran over and picked up Pikachu as Paul recalled Rhyhorn.

"You did amazing out there buddy, get a good rest and leave this to us." I said as I placed the electric type down on my jacket again to rest as he gave a weak smile. "Now, Mankey I choose you!" I shouted and my energetic fighting type appeared on the field and began punching the air in quick succession.

"Weepinbell, let's go!" Paul shouted as the familiar grass type appeared on the field with a cry and glared at Mankey, who glared back.

"This battle will be between Mankey and Weepinbell, begin!" The ref said as both sides tensed up.

"Focus Energy!" I shouted. Mankey nodded and tensed up as he scanned his eyes over Weepinbell and a orange aura surround him.

"Two can play at that game, Swords Dance!" Paul shouted as the aura continued to surround Mankey. Weepinbell cried out and four glowing blue swords made of energy appeared around him before they began to orbit him and disappeared as the orange glow faded from Mankey and a blue aura engulfed Weepinbell.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell formed a cluster of glowing green leaves around his body before they fired in a stream towards Mankey, who stayed perfectly calm.

"Dodge those, then Brick Break!" Mankey leapt forward and sprinted quickly towards Weepinbell as he slid under the cluster of leaves before rolling to his feet and winding back his arm to give a vicious chop to Weepinbell.

"Grass Knot." Paul said simply. Weepinbell's eyes began glowing green as two blades of grass appeared from the ground in front of Mankey, tripping him as they tied together and caught his foot, the monkey crashing to the ground painfully. "Now Razor Leaf again!" Weepinbell shot another stream of glowing green leaves at the rising Mankey who crossed his arms to defend from the attack but still grimanced as they slashed across his arms.

"Use Rock Slide and keep him in one place!" Mankey stomped on the ground and sent a cluster of boulders into the air, kicking them towards Weepinbell following a powerful jump after the rocks. The rocks sailed towards Weepinbell and crashed to the ground around him, trapping the flycatcher Pokémon in the cluster.

"Now Fire Punch!" Mankey shot down as he put his fist in front of his body and it lit up with red-hot flames, the fist slamming into Weepinbell and the force causing some of the rocks to crumble. When the dust cleared from the field Weepinbell had managed to grab Mankey with his head vine, the monkey struggling massively.

"Now throw him down with Slam and use Energy Ball!" Paul shouted. Weepinbell extended his vine and swung Mankey around, slamming him on the ground a few feet in front of him before charging up a ball of solar energy and fired it at the still rising Mankey, sending him flying out of the resulting smoke and landing heavily.

"Mankey! Can you keep going?" I called as Mankey was struggling to rise to his feet before he felt a surge of energu rush through him and he stood up, looking absolutely livid and he screamed to the heavens before glowing a bright blueish white and light beams began orbiting around him.

"Is that?" Brooklyn said and Will nodded at her unasked question.

"Yeah, Mankey's evolving." He said as the light beams disappeared and the light burst off of Mankey to reveal a new Pokemon in his place. The Pokémon was bipedal with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. it had triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs were brown and had metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. The hands had no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. The Pokémon screched loudly before punching the air at a much faster pace than Mankey could.

"What is that?" I said as I pointed my Pokèdex at it.

" _Primeape, the Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time."_ The Pokédex informed as Primeape turned to me and gave what appeared to be thumbs up before turning back to Weepinbell and givaning a mix between a grin and a glare. When Primeape stopped staring at Weepinbell his nose began glowing orange and he shot a stream of white hot flames from his nose which hit Weepinbell head on amd threw him back, the flycatcher hitting the ground with a powerful smack, struggling to rise.

"What was that move?" I said, amazed at the power when the Pokédex beeping caught my attention.

"Primeape has learned the following moves, Overheat and Thunder Punch which has replaced Scratch." The device chimed as Weepinbell got back to his feet.

"Alright, finish it up with Thunder Punch!" I shouted and Primeape nodded, sprinting across the field at rocketing speeds, thrusting an electrified fist into Weepinbell, the force causing the flycatcher to pass by Paul on his flight path before crashing to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, Primeape is the winner. That means the winner of the Vermilion City Tournament is Ross McCreath from Pallet Town." The ref announced as the screen changed to show the pictures of the Pokémon I used in the finals in a line and my picture was above them and the word 'Winner' in big gold letters below my team.

"Alright!" I shouted as I ran over to Primeape who had slouched over since the battle had ended and panted heavily. "Primeape,you did amazing." I said as I supported the fighting type who smiled at his victory before grunting as the pain of the battle caught up with him. "Guess you took more damage than we both thought, return and get some rest." I said as I pulled out Primeape's Pokéball and recalled him into the device.

"Hey Ross." Paul said as he walked up and then stopped before extending his towards me. "One of these days I'll beat you." He said smiling as I returned the handshake.

"Whatever helps you sleep." I said jokingly.

"Word of advice though." Paul said before turning on his heel and walking away. "Surge's gym is a five each battle." He continued before he had left the arena and then soon after, our line of sight.

"Five on five huh? Think I can work with that format." I said, already thinking over battle ideas while walking towards the Pokemon centre when someone jumped on my back and covered my eyes. "Seriously Brooklyn, is this like a standard greeting now?" I said a in mock anger as said honey-blonde got off my back and smiled while poking her tongue out mischievously as I rubbed my aching muscles due to the unexpected force.

"Could be, keep talking to me like that though and a sort back'll be the least of your problems." She said with a glare, showing off her famous anger.

"So. Do you have a plan for Surge?" Brooklyn asked as she began walking with me to the Pokémon centre. "And Misty is walking Will to the train station, he had to leave for Saffron City." She added, explaining the lack of a redhead.

"Okay, I think I have a rough idea for Surge, if you don't mind using Pikachu to help us out." I said as Pikachu chittered in contentment and hopped over to sit on Brooklyn's shoulders.

"Don't think that'll be an issue." She said, rubbing Pikachu's head, making him squeal in happiness.

 _Important Events_

 _Ross beats Paul and wins the Vermilion Tournament_

 _Mankey evolves into Primeape_

 _Primeape leanrs Overheat and Thunder Punch_

 _Paul is revealed to have caught a Magby, Hypno and Weepinbell_

 _Squirtle learns Aqua Jet and is revealed to have learned Skull Bash_

 _Will leaves the group to go to Saffron City_

 _Next Chapter : Through the Sparks and The Flames!_ _As Ross begins his Vermilion Gym battle, Surge quickly shows why he's a war veteran. Will Ross fall to the experience of war or will he rise above the past battles?_

 **Teams**

 **Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt***

 **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team***

 **Charmander(m)(Blaze). Scratch, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Flame Burst***

 **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Bubble, Ice Beam,Mud Shot***

 **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect***

 **Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch***

 **At Prof Oak's Lab:** **Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam***

 **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Safeguard,Brutal Swing***

 **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust***

 **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball***

 **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***

 **Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power***

 **Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab***

 **Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Mega Kick, Secret Power***

 **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch**

 **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse***

 **Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen***

 **Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister***

 **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck**

 **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball**


	24. Through The Sparks And The Flames!

_Monday 27th June 2005. Vermilion City. 3:00pm_ "You think you're ready?" Brooklyn asked as all three of us stood in front of a large building with the league symbol below a lightning bolt was on a sign above the large double doors.

"Only one way to find out right?" I said as I pulled the doors open and we all walked inside to see the receptionist sitting reading a magazine with a bored look until he saw us and perked up, placing his magazine on the desk in front of us.

"Hi, I registered to have a gym battle with Surge at 3 yesterday." I explained as I pulled out the slip of paper that had the information on it. "Is he ready?" I asked and the receptionist nodded, taking my slip and pressing a few buttons on the laptop in front of him before smiling.

"Go right ahead, Surge will be out in a moment." The man said and the red light above the left door light up, signaling it was okay to go in. "And your friends can go to the stands via the left door." He explained as the girls waved and went through the left door.

"Alright here we go." I said to myself quietly.

 **The road is hard this will be long(the group walks along a sandy path leading away from Vermilion City)**

 **But I know together we can be strong(several battles between the groups's Pokémon are shown)**

 **We will triumph(Bulbasaur runs at Vaporeon who runs at her as well** )

 **Come let's go! We can't be truant(Squirtle and Poliwag fire Water Guns at Pidgeotto and Beedrill who Dodge and fly toward them)**

 **So scream yay! (Dratini,Bulbasaur,Pikachu and a blurred Pokémon cheer as Ross holds a badge in his hand)**

 **We will always be this way(Ross, Brooklyn and Misty run on a shining staircase towards a stadium)**

 **I will not forget your work(Butterfree and Ross share a sad look before Butterfree fades away and tears form in Ross's eyes)**

 **Make all of your doubts gone(Brooklyn looks at the Battle Chateau and smiles forcibly)**

 **I will never give up till we see the dawn(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on a Wartortle)**

 **I will fight to keep my dream racing on( Charmander uses Flamethrower on a Clefable)**

 **And we will keep on fighting(Mankey uses Mega Kick on an Weepinbell)**

 **Pokémon! (Misty leans against a large oak tree while Ross and Brooklyn sit on the ground leaning against each other and a silhouette runs up and greets the trio)**

"Welcome to the Vermilion City gym, I'm Lt Surge, the leader of this place and your opponent for a Thunder Badge!" A huge man that had Dragon Ball Z levels of muscle showing from his open army jacket and matching trousers, the outfit being complete with his black boots and spiked up blonde hair.

"I'm Ross McCreath, I'm on a journey to compete in the Kanto League." I said as I tried to look taller as Pikachu sparked his cheeks to look threatening as Surge nodded in respect.

"I see you have a Pikachu, he looks healthy based on that electricity he's dischargin'." Surge said as he nodded to one of the people standing behind him and a girl with green dyed hair and the same outfit as Surge, except she had black top on underneath her jacket, walked up and stood in the referee spot, holding both her hands above her head.

"The battle between the Challenger Ross, and the Gym Leader, Surge will now begin, each side may use four Pokémon and the battle will be over when either side's team is ruled unable to keep going. Furthermore, only the Challenger will be permitted to subsiute his Pokémon, if Surge does switch his Pokemon, the one returned shall be forfeited. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon." The girl said after introducing herself as Charlie, Brooklyn and Misty letting out Fennekin amd Staryu respectively to watch the battle.

"Wait, I thought your gym was a five on five battle?" I questioned as Surge pulled out a Pokéball.

"One of my gym team has fallen ill so gym matches will be four each for a while. Go Voltorb!" Surge yelled as he threw his Pokéball forward and released the familiar Pokéball-eske Pokémon.

"Charmander,I choose you!" I yelled as I threw my Pokéball foward and released the young fire type materialised with a burst of sparks.

"Battle, begin!" Charlie yelled as she threw her arms down.

"Use Dragon Breath!" I shouted. Charmander reared his head as white rings of energy surrounded his body and he fired a stream of blue flames at Voltorb who remained calm.

"Sonic Boom, then Shock Wave!" Surge boomed, surprising me due to the force behind the command. Voltorb concentrated and then shot a crescent of compressed air at the Dragon Breath, slicing through it before slamming into Charmander, who flew back and managed to land on his feet before being zapped by a jagged bolt of blue electricity courtesy of Voltorb,the electric type giving her own version of a grin as Charmander fell to one knee while clenching his teeth together in pain.

"Now Rollout!" Surge shouted as Charmander rose to his feet. Voltorb began rolling at a high pace towards Charmander, kicking up some dust due to the speed of her attack.

"Use Slash, then Flamethrower!" Charmander sprinted forward as he wound back his left arm, his claws glowing brightly, before spinning to the side just as Voltorb closed in and sending her rolling further forward with a swipe of his claws, blasting her with flames a few seconds later, the two Pokémon returning to their respective sides with a glare to each other as they passed.

"Use Screech!" Surge shouted. Voltorb nodded with her whole body before screaming at the top of her lungs, creating transparent sound waves that travelled across the field, making everyone but Surge and his gym trainers cover their ears.

"Charmander, Flame Burst!" I yelled over the horrible screaming. Charmander opened his mouth and shot a large fireball at Voltorn that burst into several bullets of fire that slammed into Voltorb, covering a few feet around her in smoke. Before either of us could react, Voltorb shot out of the smoke, rolling fiercely, and collided with Charmander, sending him tumbling back, picking himself up in front of me slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Alright! Now this is a match!" Surge shouted as he grinned and Voltorb did as well. "Use Shock Wave!" Voltorb lit up with blue electricity before shooting a bolt of jagged lightning at Charmander.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Charmander shot another stream of blue flames at Voltorb, the two attacks meeting in the middle and exploding after a brief struggle.

"Spark/Flame Charge, go!" Surge and I yelled at the same time. Charmander amd Voltorb rushed at each other, coated in flames and yellow electricity respectively, colliding and pushing against each other before Voltorb was pushed back and rolled back slowly before stopping to reveal her swirly eyes.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, Charmander wins. Surge, choose your next Pokémon." Charlie announced as Surge returned Voltorb and congratulated it as I returned Charmander.

"Good work Charmnader, take a rest for later." I said as I switched my Pokéballs around and threw the next one forward. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" I yelled as the grass dinosaur appeared and swiped at the ground.

"Magneton, standby!" Surge shouted as a Pokemon that looked like three Magnemite with black magnets insteadbof red and blue appeared with a burst of sparks, several of them orbiting around Magneton as it floated in the air.

"Magneton huh?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex.

 _"Magneton, the magnet Pokemon and the eveilved form of Magnemite. Magneton sends out mysterious electrical signals which can cause nearby devices to malfu-"_ The Pokédex said before the screen cut off.

"Wha?" I cried as I shook the device, to no avail before Surge caught my attention.

"It's fine. Magneton can cause devices to short out, but it's only while it's around. Once you leave the gym, your Pokédex should be fine." Surge explained as Magneton gave what appeared to be a sheepish look.

"Just one more thing, I noticed that your Magneton looks different to the one in the Pokédex,what's that about?" I asked and Surge laughed.

"Guess you've never heard of Shiny Pokémon before have you?" Surge said as I shook my head. "Okay, Shiny Pokemon have different colourings to others of their species. For example, your Charmander would have golden skin if it was shiny." Surge explained and I nodded, getting the basic concept.

"If that's all, then battle resume!" Charlie said, having waited for us to stop talking.

"Use Razor Leaf!" I shouted immediately, Bulbasaur firing a stream of glowing greens leaves. Magneton waited for it's trainer's command and spilt apart into three, the leaves soaring in between before going back together and firing several glowing yellow stars from his magnets which were glowing white that hit Bulbasaur dead on despite her trying to move to the side.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Magneton shot a bolt of yellow electricity at Bulbasaur who took her own initiative and slapped the ground with her vines, sending her catapulting into the air, the bolt hitting the ground harmlessly. "Tri Attack." Surge said as Bulbasaur soared through the air. Magneton formed a ball of white energy in front of each head before the balls connected together to form a triangle of white energy, the shape shooting towards Bulbasaur and sending her flying further into the air, landing hard on the ground a few seconds later and pulling herself up slowly.

"Use Energy Ball!" Bulbasaur formed a ball of solar energy in front of her mouth and fired it at Magneton who dodged by separating again but didn't see the vines coming and one of it's heads was sent soaring back before the magnetic force connecting the heads pulled it back and was immediately met with another slap from Bulbasaur's vines, making Magneton spin in the air.

"Turn that spinning into a Gyro Ball!" Surge yelled as his Pokémon gave a cry and it was surrounded by blue emrgy before shooting towards Bulbasaur.

"Use Vine Whip to catch it then Leech Seed!" I yelled as Magneton came in quickly. Bulbasaur whipped her vines forward and wrapped them around Magneton who looked alarmed and struggled to get free before a glowing green seed hit it and wrapped green vines arounfnit and it was zapped by red energy while Bulbasaur glowed green. "Use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur sent another stream of glowing green leaves towards Magneton who was still trying to free itself so was battered by the leaves and hovered back, scrunching it's eyes in pain.

"Finish up with Tackle!" Bulbsaur launched herself towards Magneton who locked eyes with it's trainer who nodded.

"Explosion!" Surge thundered. Magneton glowed brightly as Bulbsaur slammed into it and then exploded violently, sending both sides smashing into the wall behind their respective trainers, sliding down and resting on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both Magneton and Bulbasaur are unable to battle." Charlie announced as both sides were recalled with words of praise.

"Now, Pikachu standby!" Surge yelled as he threw his Pokéball upward and revealed the extremely familiar rodent who landed on all fours and growled, seeming more battle thirsty than my own Pikachu, who looked curiously at Surge's Pikachu and then leapt from my shoulder to land on the field, sparking his cheeks at Surge's Pikachu who sparked his cheeks back.

"Alright then, I choose you!" I said, slightly surprised that Pikachu wanted to battle, despite me planning to use Primeape.

"In that case I shall use my 'dual Pokémon' nickname. Ready Kicha?" Surge said and 'Kicha' sparked his cheeks while nodding.

"Battle begin!" Charlie announced.

"Thunderbolt!" Both of us shouted. Both Pikachu leapt into the air and shot a bolt of electricity at each other, the electricity colliding and struggling against each other before merging into a giant sphere of yellow electrifying energy which exploded, the smoke enveloping both Pokemon as they landed.

"Use Quick Attack!" I shouted as the smoke began to clear. Pikachu sprang forward with a flash of light and sprinted towards where he believed Kicha was, however he sprinted out of the smoke cloud and looked around wildly, trying to find Kicha before the ground beneath him shook and Kicha burst out of the ground, giving a wicked uppercut to Pikachu, sending him flying back and landing om the ground painfully.

"So Kicha must know how to use Dig." Misty said as Kicha sprinted forward, surround by blue light before spinning around and hitting Pikachu with his tail, making him stumble back holding his stomach in pain.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Surge shouted as Pikachu righted himself, only to see Kicha soaring through the air towards him, his left fist brimming with lightning.

"Use Iron Tail to keep him at bay!" I shouted. Pikachu spun around as he leapt at Kicha and collided his glowing tail with Kicha's electrified tail. Both sides struggled against each other, straining to get an advantage until Pikachu heard my voice pierce his ears.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu grinned and formed a ball of yellow electricity on his tail, which was still pushing against Kicha, the orb exploding and pushing Kicha to the ground with a pained look before he was hit in the chest with Pikachu's glowing tail and tumbled back, rising quickly.

"Use Thunder Punch again, and power it up with Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled.

"Use an electrified Brick Break!" I shouted as Kicha leapt forward with a Thunder Punch that was stronger than the last one. Pikachu nodded and leapt forward as his fist glowed white and he sent some electricity into his fist, the white glow now mixing in with some yellow. Both sides reached other and punched forward, the two attacks colliding and exploding instantly, sending both sides crashing to the ground, out cold.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." Charlie announced as Surge recalled Kicha and I picked up Pikachu, handing him over to Brooklyn after spraying him with a potion and patting him on the head.

"Dratini, I choose you!" I shouted and the timid dragon type appearing and moving over to me, wrapping around my arm and muzzling my cheek before moving back to the field.

"Go Raichu!" Surge shouted and a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon appeared. Raichu was covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. It's bifurcated ears were brown on the outside, yellow on the insides, and ended in a distinctive curl. There were circular yellow markings on it's cheek where it's electric sacs are, and it had a triangular, dark brown nose and it's arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end.On it's back are two horizontal brown stripes. It's long, thin tail has a lightning bolt-shaped end.

"A Raichu?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex, happy to see it had rebooted since Magneton had been recalled.

 _"Raichu,the mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu can charge up to 100,000 volts of electrical energy inside it's body,enough to render a Dragonite unable to move for several minutes."_ The device chimed.

"This won't be easy." I said with a scowl on my face.

"Battle, begin!" Charlie announced. Raichu immediately shot towards Dratini while a white aura of energy surrounded him and he slammed into the serpent before she could react, sending her rolling back before rising up with a glare while Raichu winced as white sparks surrounded his body for a brief moment.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Dratini reared her head and shot a stream of blue flames straight into the air, the flames forming into a dragon that zipped through the air towards Raichu.

"Counter with a Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled. Raichu yelled as yellow electricity began surrounding him and he shot a blast of electricity at the dragon, causing it to collapse in on itself and explode. "Now Rock Smash!" Raichu lumbered forward as he wound back his arm which began glowing red but Dratini twisted her body out of the way before wrapping around his waist and throwing him back to Surge. "Thunder Punch!" Raichu began sprinting once more as he rolled to his feet and his left fist sparked with electricity.

"Use Icy Wind!" Dratini shot a freezing wind full of ice crystals, Raichu shivering from the cold once it hit him while the crystals battered against his body. "Now Incinerate, let's help heat him up!" I shouted as Raichu began running again, this time at an even slower pace, before being blasted back by a large fireball with black highlights.

"Raichu, Swift!" Raichu's tail end began glowing white and he spun around, sending a cluster of bright yellow stars flying out and slamming into Dratini, who squealed in pain.

"Wild Charge, go!" Raichu sprinted forward on all fours as electricity surrounded his body and he slammed into Dratini powerfully, causing her to fly back and slam into the wall and slide down, stopping at the floor and slumping down, unconscious.

"Dratini is unable to battle,Raichu wins." Charlie announced as I ran to Dratini's side.

"Dratini!" I cried as I picked up the serpent as she began to wait up. "Are you okay?" I asked and Dratini nodded before muzzling my cheek again and I smiled warmly.

"Thanks for your amazing work, I promise it won't be in vain." I said as I recalled Dratini to her Pokéball and stood up, holding my last to my chest before throwing it forward as I returned to my trainer box as Charmander burst out of his Pokéball and have a happy cry.

"Battle, begin!" Charlie shouted as she waved her arms down.

"Use Flamethrower!" I shouted immediately amd Charmander shot a stream of orange flames at Raichu who couldn't move in time and was engulfed by the flames, crying in pain as the flames licked over his body.

"Now Slash!" Charmander raced towards Raichu as his claws glowed white but Raichu wound his fist back as it brimmed with electricity, colliding with Charmander's claws, both sides struggling until Raichu pushed through and punched Charmander into the air, shocking him in the process.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Raichu launched a blast of electricity at Charmander who was still in the air and couldn't dodge the move and was sent crashing to the ground, landing on his stomach before rising slowly.

"Now Focus Blast!" Surge thundered. Raichu put his hands together and formed a blue orb of energy in between them before thrusting his hands out, sending the orb soaring towards the rising Charmander who saw the orb coming and fired a blue stream of flames at the Focus Blast, causing it to explode and both Charmander and I tensed, waiting for Raichu's next move before a flurry of yellow stars came flying out of the smoke and raked across Charmander's body, making him whimper in pain.

"Thunder, finish him off!" Raichu yelled and fired a massive bolt of electricity at Charmander who panicked before feeling a surge of power well up inside him and he fired a massive blast of purple, red and blue energy that twisted in the air to form a dragon which clamped it's jaws on the Thunder, causing a huge explosion.

"Woah." I said simply before hearing Brooklyn ask what move Charmander used.

"Looked like Dragon Pulse to me." Misty said as Charmander took advantage of Raichu's stunned state and hit him with a powerful stream of orange flames as a orange aura surrounded him and his tail flame grew in size.

"That's awesome Charmander!" I said happily as Raichu struggled to his feet. "You've learned Dragon Pulse and that's a really powerful move." I said and Charmander nodded happily before glowing a bright white colour.

"Is that what I think it is?" I said as Charmander began to grow in size.

"Yeah. Charmander's evolving." Brooklyn said as the list burst to reveal Charmander in his brand new form.

"What is that?" I said as I scanned the unfamiliar Pokemon as it shot small streams of flames around the field, careful not to hit Raichu or any of the

 _"Charmeleon, the flame Pokémon. When Charmeleon encounters a strong for it grows aggressive and it's tail flame flares with a bluish white colour."_ The Pokédex chimed as Charmeleon turned to me and gave a thumbs up, the orange aura still surrounding him and his tail flame burning brighter than ever.

"Battle, resume!" Charlie announced.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled as Raichu launched a bolt of electrical energy at Charmeleon who smirked and ran to the side, avoiding the blast before shooting another purple dragon at Raichu who shot yellow stars at the dragon before blasting it with a massive bolt of electricity, causing a large explosion. Raichu then leapt through the smoke as a white aura surrounded his body. As Raichu appeared from the smoke, Charmeleon and I smirked in unison and I threw my arm forward, pointing at Raichu.

"Use Flamethrower and make it a strong one!" I yelled as Raichu closed in and Charmeleon took a large breath in before launching a beam of pure heat at Raichu who had no chance to dodge and was sent flying into the wall, leaving a massive crater in it as he slid down with swirly eyes. Before Charlie could make the call, Charmeleon gave a feral look before sprinting at the downed Raichu, the orange aura growing in brightness, with his claws glowing white and elongating. Before he could though I managed to catch up to him as I had been running to congratulate Charmeleon and grabbed his waist, taking both of us to the ground while he tried to get out my grip to get towards Raichu as I tried to calm him down, Surge recalling Raichu before pulling a Pokéball from a seperate belt and holding it as if to throw it.

"Wait!" I said, seeing the Pokéball. "I think I can snap Charmeleon out of it." I said before returning my attention to Charmeleon who decided to trying biting my arm in order to make me let go of him, making me scream in pain before gritting my teeth and smiling at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, remember the first day we trained together!" I said and Charmeleon stopped biting me before looking off at nothing as the memory came to him.

 _Flashback_

"Alright then, first we'll test your endurance." I said to the young Charmander who smiled expectantly and nodded happily.

"Okay Metapod, let us know when you've reached maximum defence." I said to Metapod who was in front of Charmander and then glowed green for about 30 seconds before giving a cry to signal her defence had been maxed out.

"Okay then." I said, clearing my throat and hen swinging my arm forward. "Charmander, Scratch! Keep it up as long as you can!" I shouted and Charmander nodes, running forward while his claws glowed a dull white before he reached the immobile Metapod and unleashed a flurry of slashes on her body for a while before stopping and panting as sweat coated his forehead.

"Hey good work buddy." I said as I came forward and kneeled down, wiping Charmander's forehead with a cloth before giving him a rub on the head.

"You kept up those Scratches for a longer time than I would've thought at your age." I said and Charmander smiled happily before hugging into my chest, making me chuckle before I hugged him back. "Wanna work on ranged attacks next?" I asked as we broke the hug and I got my answer in the form of Charmander leaping back and grinning happily.

"Alright then, calm down a little." I said before calling over Pidgeotto, who stopped her battle with Staryu in order to fly over, the starfish instead hopping into the lake to train with Horsea.

"Okay, so Pidgeotto will fly around the clearing and you'll try to hit her with either Ember or Dragon Breath, your choice." I said as Pidgeotto hovered in the air and I nodded to her, Pidgeotto nodding back before taking off to fly around the clearing at a moderate pace before turning her head to Charmander, encouraging him to take a shot so he reared his head and shot a stream of green flames at Pidgeotto who decreased her speed and easily avoided the flames, Charmander launching a flurry of flaming bullets, almost managing to hit Pidgeotto's tail feathers but she just managed to escape, making Charmander frustrated before he shot a large fireball at Pidgeotto who slowed down to begin avoiding the ball but wasn't expecting it to burst into several bullets of flames like Ember and was hit dead on by several of them. Charmander jumped up and down in celebration before he saw several of the bullets had landed on some nearby trees and set them ablaze, Misty calling for Staryu and Horsea to put out the fire, the two water types hitting the trees with Water Guns.

"That was close, another minute and we could've had a forest fire on our hands." Misty said and I nodded in agreement before noticing Charmander sat on the ground looking guilty. "Hey, it alright." I said as I sat down cross legged in front of Charmander and pulled him into the gap in between my legs.

"You just learned Flame Burst, and it's a strong move so it's not surprising that you didn't have full control over it like Ember." I explained, looking up the move while Misty dealt with the fire. "That means we have an excuse to keep training. So we can master Flame Burst together." I said, tickling Charmander's stomach, making him giggle and nod before hugging me and I hugged back.

"I promise that I'll never leave you when you need me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." I said warmly.

 _Flashback end_

Those words made Charmeleon stop and look at his claws, which had stopped glowing. What was he doing? He was about to attack an unconscious Pokémon. And did attack his trainer, no his substitute father. All because of the adrenaline rush that cane with evolving. He felt ashamed until he heard me repeating the words I said to him on that first training day and felt tears coming to his eyes before hugging me back.

"See? I told you I'd be right here if you needed me." I said softly as I hugged Charmeleon and then pulled back to wipe his tears away and pulled out his Pokéball.

"You wanna take a rest after all that hard work?" I asked but Charmeleon stood up and shook his head, he wanted to walk around and get accustomed to this new form he had taken on. "Alright then, but I still wanna get you checked out by Nurse Joy later, okay?" I said as I stood up and walked over to Surge who had placed the Pokéball a way and pulled out a Thunder Badge identical to Paul's and held it in his outstretched hand.

"Well done Ross, despite me pulling out some war tactics in our battle, you overcame my hurdles and came out on top. You earned this Thunder Badge." Surge said and I nodded in thanks before taking the Thunder Badge and holding it up high.

"Alright, I just got… the Thunder Badge!" I yelled as Charmeleon and Pikachu jumped behind me and let out cries of celebration.

"Great job Ross, your already a quarter of the way there." Brooklyn said as she amd Misty cane down to the field to give me a three-way hug, which I returned happily as Pikachu, Fennekin and Staryu congratulated Charmeleon who smiled bashfully.

"Yeah bit for now I just wanna get to the Pokemon Centre and get the team rested before going anywhere else." I said, the tiredness of the battle starting to catch up with me.

"Sounds good." Brooklyn said as we all turned to leave as we waved to Surge, Charlie and the other Gym trainers.

 _Pokemon Centre. 5:30pm. Monday 27th June 2005._

"Well we could go this way." Brooklyn said, pointing to a rounte on the map heading north-west but Misty shook her head.

"Not a good idea, see the brown bits on the sides, means we'd have to walk through a valley for several days, could be dangerous if there's wild Onix or Geodudes." She explained making Brooklyn peer at the map and 'ah' a few seconds later.

"What about this route? Means we only have to walk through the valley for about half a day, means less chance of a rock slide or an attack." I said, pointing at a route that went through a first before going along the coast for several miles, looping around the valley into Celadon, where we'd decided to head next.

"Alright it's at least an idea for now." Misty said before the intercom buzzed to life.

"Will Ross McCreath please go to phone 3,you have a call waiting for you." Nurse Joy said before the intercom shut off.

"Wonder who's calling?" Brooklyn said as I stood up.

"Maybe Ariel or Professor Oak?" I guessed as I began to walk away before heading to the video phone labelled '3'. As I sat down the video feed cut on showing a man and woman, both in their late 30s with brown hair and lab coats on each over black dress shirts.

"Hey son, how's your journey going?" The man asked as he smiled fondly.

"Pretty good dad, I'm travelling with Brooklyn and a girl named Misty, she's a trainee Gym Leader from Cerulean City." I said as I sensed Misty and Brooklyn standing behind me. "I don't think I could've got this far if they weren't by my side." I said as if I didn't know where they were.

"Aww!" Brooklyn said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned on my shoulder. "Aren't you the sappy one today?" She said teasingly as Misty punched my arm affectionately.

"So what is it you need?" I asked as I shook off Misty's punch and turned back to the screen.

"Well, it's not what we need but more what someone else wants." Mom said before a red dog Pokemon with black stripes, a cream tuft of fur on it's head and similar coloured fur around it's neck leaped up and barked happily at the screen.

"Rauro! Hey, what's up boy?" I asked as Rauro continued barking happily before muzzling a Pokéball, being returned to it as Mom picked it up.

"See Rauro saw you battling in the Vermilion Tournament and afterwards became quite antsy, chewing up his toys and often spitting fire at rocks around the research site while we worked, even trying to get into fights with our Pokémon despite them beating him soundly before." Mom explained as she place the Pokéball out of sight. "In short, I think Rauro wants to battle, so we thought you should take him with you on your journey." She said before the Pokéball appeared in the transportation platform in a flash of white lightning.

"Are you sure?" I asked, picking up the Pokéball and looking at it. "Wouldn't it be better going to Ariel, she's better than me." I said, lost in thought before I realised what I said.

"Never tell her I said that." I said seriously, looking up at the screen to which my parents laughed and made the lip zipping motion and smiled.

"I guess I can take Rauro for now, but I don't know how it'll work out." I said and placed the Pokéball in my pocket since I already had six Pokémon with me on hand.

"I'll call Ariel and rub it in her face later bit for now we have to figure out which way to get to Celadon for my next Gym battle and Brooklyn's next Chateau tournament." I explained as my dad held his chin in thought and then spoke up.

"Take the coastal route, means you have nice scenery and it's pretty quick compared to the other routes. Still takes about two weeks though." He said and I nodded, turning back to the girls for confirmation who nodded as well, happy to take the route we planned.

"Alright then, coastal route it is. Thanks dad, and I promise I'll take great care of Rauro." I said before hanging up and making another call to Professor Oak to make a few transfers.

 _Vermilion City. Tuesday 28the June 2005. 9:30am_

All three of us walked out of the Pokémon the next morning with new summer outfits on. I had a blue tank top with a red line across the middle on over and black jean shorts with red sneakers and my black and white hat back on but no gloves anymore. I had had sunglasses hanging from my shirt. Brooklyn wore a loose grey shirt sleeve shirt with light blue ripped short shorts as well as sunglasses on her head but not over her eyes yet. Misty wore a white shirt with a Cascade Badge pinned to her left breast area and her dark blue shorts back on as well as her red Pokéball bag at her hip and her normal backpack on as well. She also wore blue tinted sunglasses over her eyes, keeping to her favourite colour scheme.

"Hope you're okay with your team Ross, cause we won't be at a Pokémon centre for a few days." Misty said as we walked to the outskirts of the city.

"It'll be fine." I replied as I fingered the Pokéballs at my hips and scratched Pikachu under the chin. "The others know what to practice while at the lab." I said as we finally exited Vermilion amd walked off, placing out sunglasses over our eyes and talking happily about our next destination.

 _Next Chapter:The First Rule Of Grass Club! As the group stops for lunch in a forest, Brooklyn and Poliwag decide to do some extra training when they fall down a steep drop and end up in a grass type battling group where one seems to be losing.wanting to help,Brooklyn and Poliwag take on the winning Pokemon under her __wing. Will Brooklyn beat the Pokemon or will Poliwag follow in the loser's footsteps?_

 _Important Events_

 _Ross wins a Thunder Badge_

 _Charmander learns Dragon Pulse amd evolves into a Charmeleon_

 _Ross receives Rauro, A Pokémon from his childhood_

 _The Group changes into clothes for summer and leaves for Celadon City_

 _Teams_

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Bubble, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Rauro/Growlithe(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite, Flame Wheel, Hidden Power, Snarl*_**

 ** _At Oak's Lab:Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwag(m)(Swift Swim).Double Slap, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Mega Kick, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball_**


	25. The First Rule of Grass Club!

**Route 26.Wednesday 29th June 2005. 1:30pm**

" _Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon. Growlithe will never forget scents and uses it's advanced olfactory senses to determine the feelings of other living things. This Growlithe is male and has the ability Flash Fire. This Pokémon knows the moves Flamethrower,Bite, Flame Wheel, Hidden Power and Snarl."_ The Pokédex chimed as Rauro sat in front of me smiling happily and panting.

"Wow, I never knew Rauro learned Hidden Power and Snarl." I said as Rauro leapt up and started licking me rapidly, making me laugh. "Okay Rauro, I get it. I'm happy to see you too." I said in between laughs, trying to push him off of me.

"Rauro seems to really love you Ross." Misty commented as she finished setting up the blanket for a picnic.

"Yeah, Ross was the first thing Rauro saw when he came to the family so felt a connection to him, even tried to go to school with him sometimes." Brooklyn explained, remembering how the puppy would try to get into the classroom through the window but often failed.

"Guess it was to try and keep Ross safe, maybe why he wanted to come with Ross now." Misty theorized, seeing Rauro get off of me and then sit at my feet.

"Well in any case lunch is ready." Brooklyn called to me and I leaped up and ran over with Rauro, sitting cross legged on the blanket while Rauro sat patiently, waiting for some food.

"Those two are so alike it's kinda scary." Misty said as she placed several bowls of Pokémon food down and stepped back as the Pokémon dug into their food.

"I know right?" Brooklyn said as she placed down a large plate of sandwiches down for us to share.

 _Strike 'em down! You know you can do it! (Ross walks with Eevee, Bulbasaur,Rauro, Dratini and Krabby, sighing as they run off, chasing after them)_

 _Everyone you know is behind you!(Ross nods at Pidgeotto and Butterfree who hover behind him before shooting off towards the screen as he backpedals away)_

 _Hurry up let's go!(Ross, Squirtle, Primeape and Charmeleon all look up before leaping in different directions)_

 _There's no time to waste!(Ross falls into the screen but a large Pokemon jumps up and catches him before hurtling off-screen)_

 _I know that we will be free!(Pikachu lands on Ross's shoulder and both grin as Pikahu's cheeks spark)_

 _All our dreams head for tomorrow!(Ross leaps back as Rauro runs past him and uses Flamethrower)_

 _So let's fret about today!(Ross looks at a picture and smiles sadly as tears form in his eyes)_

 _I know that we will be heroes(Ross jumps up and catches Brooklyn as she falls, making her blush)_

 _And in the haze, I'll find my answer(Misty looks around worriedly in a large, fog filled space before the fog parts and a figure walks up to her, extending a hand)_

 _Pokémon!(The group all stand with each other, looking at the sunset as a flock of Pidgey fly past the sun)_

 **Route 26. Wednesday 29th June 2005. 2:30pm**

"So do we keep going and get out the forest by dinner or stay and train for a while?" Brooklyn asked as she packed away the storage compartment holding the dishes and cooking stuff.

"I kinda wanted to keep working on a new move with Krabby, we're really close to getting it completely down." I said as the crab scuttled over and gently gripped my hand after I outstretched it to him, making me grit my teeth at the pain.

"Same with me and Staryu, been a while since he learned a new move." Misty said as she patted the starfish's gem, making him cry happily.

"The I'll go work with Poliwag in the forest, I've been kinda neglecting him lately." Brooklyn said as the happy tadpole waddled over, beaming the whole way. "I'll be back in about an hour, if the others ask you for help give them some 'kay?" Brooklyn said to her other Pokemon who smiled happily and sat down to talk amongst themselves.

"Kay, see you in a bit." Brooklyn said as she walked off into the forest with Poliwag by her side.

 **Route 26.Wednesday 29th June 2005. 3:00pm**

"Dodge that and use Water Gun!" Brooklyn shouted as a cloud of brown gas floated towards Poliwag who ran to the side and blasted his opponent, a yellow and brown tapir like Pokemon called a Drowzee with a stream of crystal clear water. In retaliation, Drowzee's eyes lit up blue before shooting a Psybeam at Poliwag who was blasted into the air by the powerful move.

"Poliwag, I got you!" Brooklyn shouted as she ran backwards to catch Poliwag and managed to catch the small water type in her arms but the force knocked her off balance and she slipped down a steep incline that sent her and Poliwag tumbling down the hill until she crashed to the ground unceremoniously.

"Damn it that hurt." She said as she rubbed her head and stood up slowly, looking up the steep hill and frowning. "Think we could climb up there?" She asked, turning to Poliwag who looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're right. Dumb question, how're you gonna climb without arms?" She said to herself before Poliwag got an idea and tried to propel himself up the hill with a Water Gun but ran out of breath and fell to the ground, Brooklyn catching him once again.

"Good try, guess we'll have to try and go around." She said before walking off in a random direction, following the hill as she carried Poliwag, seeing several bug type Pokémon observing her, trying to identify if she was a threat to them or not before moving on, deciding she wasn't a problem yet. After a while of walking Brooklyn got tired so sat down against a tree and surveyed the hill, seeing it get slightly less steep but still too much for Poliwag to handle. As she sat, Brooklyn started hearing slaps and cheering. Deciding to investigate, Brooklyn stood up and ran towards the cheering, breaking through a large bush to

see a makeshift battlefield with a small blue Pokémon with leaves on it's head and stubby feet as a Pokémon with roots for a body and legs, green leaves in place of hands and a yellow head. Both Pokémon fired a stream of purple liquid at each other, both streams collided and fizzled out upon contact.

"What's going on here?" Brooklyn said quietly before she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see an Ivysaur, Grovyle and a cream coloured Pokemon with green leaves around it's neck and a large leaf on it's head.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, seeing the stares being sent her way. "Am I intruding?" She asked as she bowed in apology. The three grass types exchanged looks before turning back to Brooklyn and shaking their heads, the girl wasn't causing any trouble so they didn't see why she couldn't stay to watch.

"So what's happening exactly?" She asked half heartedly, not expecting a clear answer but Ivysaur pointed to the field before Grovyle charged up a Leaf Blade and swiped it through the air. "So it's a grass type battling tournament?" Brooklyn took a guess, the three Pokémon next to her.

"And the Pokemon battling now are…" Brooklyn trailed off as she scanned the two battling Pokémon with her Pokédex.

 _"Oddish, the weed Pokémon. Oddish is typically found planted in the ground during the day and walks around at bight, sowing it's seeds."_ The Pokédex chimed as Brooklyn then aimed it at the other Pokémon. _"Bellsprout, the flower Pokémon. Bellsprout's thin and flexible body allows it to bend and sway out the way of attacks before spitting a corrosive liquid that can even melt iron."_

As the Pokédex finished, Bellsprout ducked out the way of a Bullet Seed and then spit multiple globs of purple liquid at Oddish who was hit before being slapped viciously by a Vine Whip, knocking it out soundly. After seeing Oddish's condition, Poliwag grew angry and ran out to face Bellsprout as he shouted at the grass type who smirked and waved one of his leaf hands at Poliwag.

"Okay then?" Brooklyn said as she walked over to stand behind Poliwag. "Is this okay with you?" She asked the three grass types and they nodded, they were interested to see what she could do against Bellsprout with a water type.

"Use Water Gun!" Poliwag shot a stream of crystal clear water at Bellsprout who responded with Acid, both moves colliding but Acid was soon dissolved and the Water Gun slammed into Bellsprout, making him growl in annoyance. "Now use Bubble!" Brooklyn yelled, trying to keep her advantage. Poliwag nodded and fired a flurry of blue glowing bubbles at Bellsprout who responded by firing a Razor Leaf that cut through the bubbles with ease and continued on towards Poliwag.

"Dodge that and use Double Slap!" Brooklyn yelled as Poliwag began running forward. Poliwag then spun to the side and ran up to Bellsprout, slapping him several times with his glowing white tail as he spun on the spot before retreating at Bellsprout attempted to slap Poliwag with Vine Whip and then spat another Acid at Poliwag, catching him off guard and screaming in pain as the Acid burned his skin. Bellsprout then fired another Razor Leaf but Poliwag managed to fight through his pain and shoot a Water Gun at the leaves, rendering them useless before he shot several blasts of glowing blue globs of energy which turned into globs of mud that slammed into Bellsprout and sent him skidding back, gritting his nonexistent teeth in pain.

"Was that Mud Shot?" Brooklyn said before Poliwag jumped happily up and down and then suddenly stopped as he looked around before glowing brightly. "Now what?" She said before Poliwag grew in size and the light burst to reveal a Poliwhirl standing in it's place as Bellsprout stood up and looked on in awe at the newly evolved Poliwhirl, who clenched his new left fist as it began glowing a bright blue colour and Poliwhirl grinned, punching the air sending a shock wave of power rushing through the air, knocking Bellsprout off his feet.

"Wow and you learned Mega Punch too!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she hugged Poliwhirl happily, ecstatic for her new Poliwhirl. "What d'ya we beat Bellsprout together?" She said as she held a fist out and Poliwhirl nodded as he fist bumped her and then turned to face Bellsprout who looked slightly less confident than before but still fired a Razor Leaf at Poliwhirl.

"Mud Shot go!" Poliwhirl put his hands forward as he fired multiple globs of mud at Bellsprout, smashing through the Razor Leaf and hitting Bellsprout like a truck. "Now Bubble!" Poliwhirl's hands became encased in blue spheres and he fired several glowing blue bubbles from them that slammed into Bellsprout and the plant fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Thanks for doing some of the work for me kid." A male voice said before a Pokéball flew out of the canopy and almost hit Bellsprout if it wasn't for Grovyle's Leaf Blade.

"What the?" Brooklyn said in surprise before a man in all black clothes and had purple spiked hair leapt down from the canopy and immedialty pulled out two Pokéballs, releasing a Pinsir and a twin headed brown ostrich-eske Pokémon.

 _"Doduo, the twin bird Pokémon. Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time, one head keeps watch while the other sleeps, switching throughout the night."_ Brooklyn's Pokédex chimed.

"Thanks for weakening sonethe grass Pokemon for me girly, I know some buyers who'll pay top dollar for these Pokémon, especially that Ivysuar, Bayleef and Grovyle." The man said menacingly, Brooklyn assuming that Bayleef was the cream colored Pokémon.

"Yeah, well who says I'm letting you take them? Poliwhirl, use Bubble on Pinsir!" Brooklyn shouted as Poliwhirl leapt into the air and fired note glowing blue bubbles from the spheres that encased his hands.

"How adorable, Pinsir, Protect. Dodou, use Peck when it lands." The man said simply. Pinsir stuck her hands out and a green shield erected in front of them, blocking the Bibles as Poliwhirl fell and Dodou ran forward, both his beaks glowing blue.

"Use Water Gun on Doduo!" Brooklyn shouted as Dodou closed in and Poliwhirl landed in the ground, firing a stream of high prsssured water from the centre of his spiral, launching the bird back with a pained look as he landed in a heap next to his teammate.

"Use Struggle Bug and Air Cutter!" The man screamed, starting to become angry. Pinsir and Doduo both glared at Poliwhirl, firing a green bean of energy and a ball of blue swirling energy respectively at the tadpole.

"Use Water Gun on the ground, then Mud Shot!" Poliwhirl fired another jet of water at the ground, flying over the two attacks and then firing globs of mud from his glowing hands at the two opponents, the attacks exploding around them and clouding their vision.

"Now Mega Punch!" Poliwhirl sprinted forward as he landed and wound both his arms back, delivering powerful punched with his glowing blue hands, sending both Pokemon tumbling back and landing in a heap. Seeing the two helpless, the grass types leapt into action, Ivysaur firing globs of purple energy from his bulb, Grovyle and Bayleef launching a Bullet Seed and Razor Leaf respectively as Oddish, who had been standing to the side before, gave a cry as his leaves began glowing pink and he fired a spiralling tornado of pink petals

that flew into the air before twisting around and spun around all the other attacks, Poliwhirl adding in a Bubble for good measure. All the attacks slammed into Pinsir and Doduo, causing a large explosion and knocking both out soundly, the man recalling both and stamping on the ground before releasing a Drowzee.

"Grab some vines with Psychic and tie them up!" He screamed. Drowzee's eyes lit up blue and some vines from the trees surrounding the clearing also glowed with a blue outline, shooting down to wrap around all the grass types and Poliwhirl, a separate vine wrapping around Brooklyn's waist, pinning her arms to her side as the vines knotted themselves and the man pulled out some Pokéballs.

"Remember the name Dominic little girl, and don't mess with others business affairs." Dominic said as he prepared to throw the Pokéballs before a pair of voices rang through the area.

"Staryu, Power Gem!" A female voice shouted and a red beam of energy shot through the area and slammed into Dominic and Drowzee, sending them into a tree.

"Krabby, Vice Grip, Rauro use Bite!" The second voice, a male one shouted as a Krabby and Growlithe shot past, snapping and biting the vines holding the Pokemon as Misty and I ran into the clearing with Beedrill and Butterfree flying behind them. As soon as I saw Brooklyn I ran over and ripped the vines off her as fast as I could, hugging her as a soon as she was free,crying slightly.

"Thank God your okay. I though something horrible happened to you, I… I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life anymore." I said softly as Brooklyn began blushing due to my words and she hugged me back.

"Sorry, but I don't intend on leaving just yet. Your stuck with me for a bit longer." She said and I let out a strangled laugh.

"I think I'll survive." I said as we both stood up to see Beedrill had tied up Dominic with String Shot and Msity was on the phone to the police, thanking them and hanging up later. "Officer Jenny on her way?" I asked, wiping my eyes as Brooklyn and I stood up.

"Yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes, we just have to wait here for her." Misty said as she walked over and gave Brooklyn a hug when the blonde felt a nudge at her ankle and looked down to see Oddish and the other grass types standing in front of her,silent for a minute, when Ivysaur took the initiative and let out his vine before sprinkling a Leech Seed and Sweet Scent over it, causing a pink flower to bloom from the seed and Ivysaur put it in Brooklyn's hair, securing it with a cut off section of his vine.

"Wow! Is this for me?" Brooklyn asked and Ivysaur nodded before nudging Oddish forward with his vine and smiling as Grovyle and Bayleef nodded as well. After a moment Oddish gave a determined look before jumping up and headbutting Brooklyn's waist, hitting one of her empty Pokéballs and sucking himself in, the ball shaking on Brooklyn's hip before singing, signifying the capture.

"Huh. Wouldn't say it's one of my more difficult captures but I'll take it." Brooklyn said as she pulled out the Pokéball now containing Oddish and sent him out. "Hey there, are you sure you wanna come along with us?" Brooklyn asked as she knelt down to Oddish's level.

"I can release you if you have second thoughts." She said but Oddish shook his head and nuzzled Brooklyn's hand as she patted him, turning to his friends who smiled at him and nodded, Bellsprout even walking up and offering a leafy hand, which Oddish shook with his own leaf before leaping into Brooklyn's arms just as a police woman with green hair and a Growlithe by her side ran into the clearing holding handcuffs.

"Where's the poacher?" She demanded as Misty pointed to Dominic and Jenny calmed down and walked over, Growlithe burning the string away before handcuffing Dominic and pulling him to his feet.

"Looks like you kids cleaned up pretty well. You'd make fine police officers in the future." Jenny said as she handed Dominic over to one of her partners.

"T-that's very nice of you to say but it was Brooklyn who did most of the work." I said, stuttering slightly due to the unexpected praise.

"Well either way you did some good work today. You should be proud of yourselves." Jenny said as she begin walking away and saluted us as she turned back to face us before disappearing into the forest behind her companions.

"She was pretty nice." I said as we began to walk away after saying goodbye to the grass types and recalling the Pokemon besides Pikachu and Oddish who mimicked the former and stood on his trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I guess you'd kinda expect it if she's a cop." Misty said as we reached the hill and began to climb up, Poliwhirl able to get up the hill now and reached the campsite, starting to pack away the plates and blanket from the picnic.

 **A/N:For the record, I KNOW that Oddish can't learn Petal Blizzard but I have a policy that a Pokémon can learn moves if it makes sense e.g Tackle is basically a universal move, not exactly a complicated move.**

Important Events

 _Brooklyn catches an Oddish_

 _Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl, learning Mega Punch and Mud Shot_

 _Krabby learns Vice Grip_

 _Staryu learns Power Gem_

Next Chapter:A Bell Beatdown!

 **As the group approaches the coastal route on the way to Celadon City, Ross is challenged to a battle by a girl from a distant region with an unusual starter Pokémon. Can Ross beat this new challenge or will he fall to the unexpected?**

Teams

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Bite, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Snarl, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball_**


	26. The Bell Beatdown!

**Saturday 2nd July 2005. 10:45am**

"Go Oddish, Bullet Seed!" Brooklyn shouted as Oddish skidded back from an Iron Tail courtesy of Eevee and then fired a volley of glowing green seeds from his mouth at the normal type.

"Dodge that using Quick Attack!" I yelled as Eevee landed back on the ground and then took off immediately, body glowing with a blue outline as she leapt to the side to avoid the seeds flying at her, keeping her course to tackle Oddish powerfully.

"Grass Knot go!" Oddish's eyes glowed green as he gave a cry and two blades of grass shot out of the ground and tied together as Eevee ran over them, tripping and smashing off the ground as she landed, the glow fading from around her body. "Now Petal Blizzard!" Brooklyn shouted, pointing at Eevee, aiming for Oddish, the weed Pokémon forming pink towister of petals around his body before the twister shot up into the air and twisted around before slamming into the still rising Eevee, sending the evolution Pokémon flying back where she landed and struggled to get back up.

"That'll do for now." I said as I knelt down next to Eevee and petted her, spraying her with a potion and pulling a bag of sugar cubes out of my pocket, the sight of the sweet treats peeking Eevee up immediately and she tried to jump up and swuoe the treat from my fingers. "Woah! Hey. Do you want the sugar or a couple of my fingers?" I asked with mock anger as I dropped the five into Eevee's mouth and ruffled her head fur as she purred in content.

"That was quite impressive." A voice said as Brooklyn and I both returned our Pokémon, Misty coming back with Pikachu on her shoulders.

 ** _Strike 'em down! You know you can do it! (Ross walks with Eevee, Bulbasaur,Rauro, Dratini and Krabby, sighing as they run off, chasing after them)_**

 ** _Everyone you know is behind you!(Ross nods at Pidgeotto and Butterfree who hover behind him before shooting off towards the screen as he backpedals away)_**

 ** _Hurry up let's go!(Ross, Squirtle, Primeape and Charmeleon all look up before leaping in different directions)_**

 ** _There's no time to waste!(Ross falls into the screen but a large Pokemon jumps up and catches him before hurtling off-screen)_**

 ** _I know that we will be free!(Pikachu lands on Ross's shoulder and both grin as Pikahu's cheeks spark)_**

 ** _All our dreams head for tomorrow!(Ross leaps back as Rauro runs past him and uses Flamethrower )_**

 ** _So let's not fret over today!(Ross looks at a picture and smiles sadly as tears form in his eyes)_**

 ** _I know that we will be heroes(Ross jumps up and catches Brooklyn as she falls, making her blush)_**

 ** _And in the haze, I'll find my answer(Misty looks around worriedly in a large, fog filled space before the fog parts and a figure walks up to her, extending a hand)_**

 ** _Pokémon!(The group all stand with each other, looking at the sunset as a flock of Pidgey fly past the sun)_**

When Brooklyn and I turned around, a girl that looked to be about 15 with black hair down past her shoulders and two blue streaks down the left side of her hair, she wore a blueish grey crop top with a red eye in the center and had a pair of grey denim shorts on as well. In addition she wore a pair of white sneakers and had a Pokéball belt around her waist with four Pokéballs on it.

"Uh huh. Not to be rude but usually you greet someone with a 'hello' when meeting them for the first time." Brooklyn said as she crossed her arms and gave a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I was wondering if one of you would be interested in battling me?" She asked as she pulled a Pokéball off her belt and pushed the release button, the ball opening and releasing a stream of white

light that burst into a new Pokémon.

A robotic Pokémon that has a long body with a set of claws sticking out of its rear end appeared hovering a couple of feet above the ground. It has one large, red eye in the center of its nearly spherical head, which is set into a ball-and-socket joint at its front end. A short crest projects from its body and extends over its head. When it saw us, the Pokémon flew up and appeared to be studying us before nodding and nudging by chest slightly.

"That means Beldum likes you." The girl said as she snapped her fingers and Beldum flew back over to hover in front of her.

"So that's a Beldum huh?" I murmured as I pulled out my Pokédex, Brooklyn doing the same.

 _"No data available. Try again later."_ The Pokédexes chimed as a question mark appeared on the screens.

"That's it, I am getting this thing upgraded." I grumbled as I put my Pokédex back into my pocket. "So what is Beldum?" I asked the girl as she petted the Pokémon on it's joint, making it grunt in happiness.

"Beldum's a steel type from the Hoenn region. He's the Pokémon I chose as my starter before I came here to Kanto." The girl explained before she shook hee head and put on a serious look.

"Anyways, my name's Amy Rooney and I challenge you to a battle!" Amy said as she pointed straight at me. "I need to get some more experience if I want to challenge Surge to a battle." She explained as she pulled out a badge case and showed off four badges already in the case.

"Huh, I've only got two so far." I exclaimed as I showed off my Boulder and Thunder badges.

"Guess that means your aiming to compete in the Kanto League huh?" Amy said as we both began to walk back, Preparing for the battle.

"Yep, and I aim to win it." I said as we both stopped and Misty took her place at the referee spot.

"Alright, this will be a one on one battle between Ross and Amy,when either sides Pokémon is unable to battle,the match will be over. Are both sides ready?" Misty announced as we both stretched our arms around, loosening our joints.

"Alright Beldum, show em what your made of!" Amy shouted, throwing a hand forward and Beldum flew forward, waiting anxiously, as if waiting to shoot towards it's opponents at any moment.

"Okay Pikachu, I choose you!" I shouted as the electric type perked up and ran onto the field, sparking his cheeks.

"Battle, begin!" Misty shouted as she lowered her arms.

"Beldum, Take Down!" Amy shouted and Beldum acted instantly, rocketing across the field and slamming into Pikachu while a yellow aura surrounded it's body and white sparks travelled along it's body as it flew back and Pikachu landed on the ground, panting already.

"Man that's fast but we're faster. Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I shouted as Pikachu shook his head, composing himself before sprinting towards Beldum as a blue aura surrounded his body but Amy was more than prepared.

"Iron Defense, then Iron Head!" She shouted as Pikachu approached and lowered his head in preparation to strike. Beldum gave it's equivalent of a nod and it's body shone with a silver gleam as Pikachu collided with Beldum but it only moved back a few inches as Pikachu stumbled back, holding his head as he cried in pain at the splitting pain. However, the mouse couldn't focus on it for long before he was sent flying in the air as Beldum hit him with it's glowing silver body.

"Take Down when he lands!" Amt shouted as Pikachu landed on the ground painfully.

"Dodge that Pikachu!" I shouted as Beldum shot forward with a yellow aura but instead of moving to the side, Pikachu just stood rooted to the spot, looking terrified before he was sent rolling along the ground by Beldum who shook off the sparks again.

"What happened Misty?" Brooklyn asked as she walked over to stand next to the redhead.

"That was the second effect of Iron Head. Aside from causing damage, Iron Head can also cause the target to flinch, making it unable to move for a few seconds, kinda like Fake Out." Misty explained and Brooklyn nodded, remembering the way Neowth made Pikachu flinch before attacking in the Vermilion Tournament.

"If physical moves don't work then we'll attack from far away! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pikachu sprung to his feet before charging up electricity and firing a yellow bolt of lightning at Beldum who shot to the side to avoid it but didn't see the following yellow orb that followed at my command. "Now Iron Tail!" Pikachu leapt into the air and spun around so his tail was below his body as it began glowing white.

"Use Take Down and counter that!" Beldum shot towards the descending Pikachu as it's body was surrounded by a yellow aura once more and both Pokemon collided powerfully, the clashing energies causing an explosion that threw both sides to the ground, unconscious.

"Both Pikachu and Beldum are unable to battle, therefore this battle is a draw!" Misty said, throwing both her arms as Amy recalled Beldum, congratulating it as she placed it's Pokéball on her belt and walked up as I finished fixing up Pikachu who smiled and rubbed against my cheek, making my hair stand up on end as he stood on my shoulder, making the girls giggle.

"You think this is funny? You should see when Pikachu acts as my alarm clock." I said as Pikachu grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head as I scratched underneath his chin, making him coo at the attention.

"Excuse me?" Misty said as she walked up to approach Amy. "But I was wondering if you have a Water Pokémon on hand I could battle?" She said as Amy placed her finger on her in thought before snapping them and pulling off another Pokéball and smiling.

"Yep, just caught this cutie yesterday." Amy explained. "I've been looking for the chance to use her in a battle, since I probably won't be using her in my battle with Surge." She said as she released the Pokemon inside which burst out and landed on the ground.

From the Pokéball a quadruped Pink Pokemon with a white tipped tail appeared, the Pokémon had a blank look and gave a large yawn from it's cream coloured mouth.

"What is that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the still yawning creature.

 _"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. Slowpoke fish for creatures in the ocean and rivers but often forgets what it is doing do spends days standing at the waters edge."_ The Pokédex chimed as Slwopoke finally stopped yawning.

"Well it certainly is…uh." Brooklyn started as she and I knelt down to look at Slowpoke.

"Something." I finished for her as Pikachu waved his arms in front of Slowpoke's eyes but got no reaction from her.

"Yeah, she's a bit spacey but once we're in a battle, she's really tough." Amy said, petting Slowpoke, eliciting a cry of happiness nearly a minute later.

"Okay then, I'll take you on with the newest member of my team too." Misty said as she pulled out a Pokéball and sent out Vaporeon, who landed gracefully and looked at her opponent for a second before turning back to Misty and giving a look that screamed 'really?'.

"Just give them a chance Vaporeon." Misty sighed as I stepped up to the referee spot.

"Alright, one on one. Battle begin!" I shouted, going for the quick, non official battle start.

"Slowpoke, Calm Mind!" Amy commanded immediately. Slowpoke took a minute to comply before a white glow took over her body and when it faded, Slowpoke looked more focused and ready to battle.

"Doesn't matter, we'll finish this in one shot. Vaporeon, Shadow Ball!" Misty yelled and Vaporeon charged up a ball of shadows with purple static coming off it and fired it at the still immobile Slowpoke.

"Use Water Pulse to defend!" Amy shouted. Slowpoke responded much faster this time and launched a blue ball of water at the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion of mist, which Vaporeon used to charge forward with her head lowered, following Misty's command to use Headbutt.

"Use Confusion and grab Vaporeon!" Amy shouted as Vaporeon shot out of the mist cloud. Slowpoke's eyes lit up blue and she grabbed Vaporeon as she leapt forward to smash into Slowpoke, raising her into the air before slamming her onto the ground.

"Now use Icy Wind!" Slowpoke opened her mouth and a freezing wind full of ice crystals shot forwards and battered the rising Vaporeon, who shivered at the cold.

"Alright, use Water Gun!" Any shouted. Slowpike fired a jet of water at Vaporeon who shook her head and fired a stronger jet of water with white rings around at the Water Gun once Misty commanded and broke through the smaller attack easily, hitting Slowpoke hard and sending her tumbling back.

"Now Aurora Beam!" Misty yelled. Vaporeon formed a ball of green energy in front of her mouth and fired a green and black beam of icy energy at Slowpoke who was hit and sent rolling back further before being slammed into by Vaporeon's Shadow Ball and landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle, so the winners are Misty and Vaporeon." I announced as Amy recalled Slowpoke, thanking it for a good job and promising to let it rest soon.

"Great work Vaporeon, you really did amazing out there. I know we'll win the next Water Tournament with you on the team." Misty said as she rubbed Vaporeon's fin, making her coo before being recalled to her Pokéball to rest.

"Thanks for the battle Amy, I know this'll be a valuable experience towards my goal." Misty continued as she shook hands with Amy and then we turned towards the east and saw the ocean a few miles away and became excited.

"Hey, there's the ocean!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders, pointing in the distance. "That means we're nearly a third of the way to Celadon." I said happily, excited to have a beach day like we planned.

"And I'm nearly to Vermilion right?" Any asked as she looked at her phone map, showing it to me and I nodded after inspecting the map, having taken over the duty from Misty for a while to give her a break.

"Yeah, in a few hours you should be able to see the buildings over that hill." I said, pointing to a hill in the far distance that covered the city.

"Thanks, hope to see you at the Kanto League, don't disappoint me." Amy said as she walked off, waving to us as we headed to the east.

"I hope I'll see you too. Wouldn't be as much fun without you." I shouted back as we left view of Amy and started to run towards the beach, the smell of the ocean starting to hit out noses as the breeze ruffled our hair slightly.

 **Next Chapter:A Sandy Showdown!**

 **The groups decision to take a great day at the beach en route to Celadon City proves to be a challenge as a series of events causes the group's peace to be disrupted. Will they ever catch a break? Doubt it.**

Important Events

 _Eevee is revealed to have learned Quick Attack_

 _The group meets Amy, a girl from Hoenn competing in the Kanto League_

 _Ross battles Amy and ties_

 _Misty battles Amy and wins_

 _Vaporeon is revealed to know Headbutt and Aurora Beam_

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Protect, String Shot,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem*_**

 ** _Horsea(f)(Sniper). Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Agility, Smokescreen*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**


	27. A Sandy Showdown!

Saturday 2nd July 2005. Secluded Beach. 4:30pm

"Ah. Now this is how summer should be." I said as I was spread out on the warm sand in black trunks and my sunglasses on with Pikachu and Rauro curled up next to me and Eevee was digging happily around in the sand, Butterfree and Beedrill flying ariudnt he beach happily while the rest of Brooklyn's team, bar Abra who was taking a nap on a towel underneath an umbrella we packed at the Vermilion Pokemon Centre, played tag with each other and Deatini, Krabby, Poilwhirl and Misty's team enjoyed the warn water as the girls cane back from getting changed, Misty in a blue two piece bikini and her Pokéball bag still on her hip and Brooklyn wearing a black two piece with a black beach skirt over it that came down to her ankle and draped over one leg. I would've noticed Misty was talking to me but I couldn't help but notice how cute Brooklyn looked when wearing that bikini, it really went well with her light coloured skin and hair. After a few seconds of looking at my childhood friend and blushing in the process, said girl came up to me with a bottle of water and a worried yet teasing look, snapping me out of my trance,Brooklyn blushing slightly as well due to the attention and view of barely formed four pack on my stomach, forming due to all the walking and running I did with my Pokémon while training and travelling.

"Here, didn't I say you shouldn't have sat in the sun? Your face is bright red and we haven't even been here an hour." Brooklyn said with a motherly tone, making me blush a bit more out of embarrassment and took the water bottle, uncapping it with a mumbled thanks.

 ** _Strike 'em down! You know you can do it! (Ross walks with Eevee, Bulbasaur,Rauro, Dratini and Krabby, sighing as they run off, chasing after them)_**

 ** _Everyone you know is behind you!(Ross nods at Pidgeotto and Butterfree who hover behind him before shooting off towards the screen as he backpedals away)_**

 ** _Hurry up let's go!(Ross, Squirtle, Primeape and Charmeleon all look up before leaping in different directions)_**

 ** _There's no time to waste!(Ross falls into the screen but a large Pokemon jumps up and catches him before hurtling off-screen)_**

 ** _I know that we will be free!(Pikachufalls from the top of the screen and lands on Ross's shoulder, both grin as Pikahu's cheeks spark)_**

 ** _All our dreams head for tomorrow!(Ross leaps back as Rauro runs past him and uses Flamethrower)_**

 ** _So let's not fret about today!(Ross looks at a picture and smiles sadly as tears form in his eyes)_**

 ** _I know that we will be heroes(Ross jumps up and catches Brooklyn as she falls, making her blush)_**

 ** _And in the haze, I'll find my answer(Misty looks around worriedly in a large, fog filled space before the fog parts and a figure walks up to her, extending a hand)_**

 ** _Pokémon!(The group all stand with each other, looking at the sunset as a flock of Pidgey fly past the sun)_**

"I see you took the responsibility of looking after almost three full teams worth of Pokémon by yourself pretty well." Misty said in a sarcastic tone, placing the bags down and walking to the waters edge to go swimming with her Pokemon and our aquatic ones.

"They're fine. The aquatic Pokémon are at home, Pikachu,Rauro and Abra won't wake up anytime soon, Brooklyn's team is busy playing and Eevee is…" I said, looking for a sign of the brown fox but only seeing the hole she was digging.

"I don't get it, she was digging tight there." I said, pointing to the hole before a slight rumbling rang through the area and a fuzzy object flew out of the ground and tackled me to the floor. When I'd managed to recover from the powerful hit I saw that the culprit was none other than Eevee, who looked quite proud of herself.

"Was that you who hit me Eevee?" I asked and Eevee nodded happily, jumping off my chest before burrowing back underground and popping up near the towel a few seconds later, surprising Abra who teleported onto Brooklyn's head, making her smile and pull the psychic type off, putting him down next to the bags on the ground.

"Looks like Eevee's learned how to use Dig while at the lab." Misty commented as she helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, and I only told her to work on Quick Attack." I murmered as Eevee padded back over and curled up to sleep next to Rauro and Pikachu.

"Guess she's eager to impress, wonder why though? You don't really care about that kind of thing." Brooklyn said as she crossed her arms in thought.

"Maybe that's the kind of Pokémon Eevee is?" I added onto Brooklyn's theory before a sound caught our attention and we saw Pikachu running after Beedrill down a straight path towards us while a blue aura surrounded his body and Beedrill was glowing blue as well, the glow surrounding his body.

"Looks like Pikachu and Beedrill are having a race." I commented as Butterfree flew behind slightly, using her been sight to observe the race in case of a photo finish.

"Yeah and Beedrill's using Agility!" Brooklyn exclaimed, happy for her first catch.

"But it won't stop us, Pikachu Thunderbolt, distract Beedrill and make him slow down!" I shouted, cupping by hands to my mouth and Pikachu nodded, firing a blast of electrical energy at Beedrill, who flew down to avoid the bolt but slowed a little in the process.

"So that's how we're playing, huh? Alright then, Beedrill, use Pin Missile and kick up some sand to blind Pikachu!" Brooklyn shouted, not needing to cup her hands due to Beedrill's impeccable hearing. Said poison bee nodded and pointed his stingers towards the ground ahead of the two as they began glowing white before a series of white arrows and energy trails shot out of the stingers and slammed into the ground in front of Pikachu, kicking up a cloud of sand and blinding Pikachu as he ran into it, not having time to stop.

"Use Iron Tail and send some of that sand towards Beedrill!" I shouted. Despite the sand irritating Pikachu's eyes, he was still able to hear Beedrill's wings buzzing, smirking as his tail began glowing brightly and spun in the spot, sending a clump of falling sand spreading across he sky, some of it hitting Beedrill and knocked him off course, crashing to the ground as he tried to rub the sand out of his eyes, Pikachu rinsing his face off in the ocean, catching sight of Misty commanding Horsea to use Tackle on a blue squid-like Pokémon with red circles in it's head like a second pair of eyes as it was thrown back by the high speed crash from Horsea before sprinting towards us again with a blue aura surrounding him as Beedrill finally got the sand out his eyes and took off after Pikachu.

"Use Poison Sting and make a minefield in front of Pikachu!" Brooklyn yelled as Beedrill quickly began to catch up with Pikachu who was running at full speed, almost a full blur as he ran. The bee then shot a flurry of purple needles from his abdomen stinger at the ground just 20 feet from the finish line I'd drawn while not watching the race. The needles stuck in the ground and made a maze of poison that would take Pikachu out of the race for good.

"Use Iron Tail and launch yourself over that trap and to us!" I yelled desperately, testing really into the race now. Pikachu nodded and I almost felt his determination as he shot over the needles and flew alongside Beedrill for a few seconds and hen landed on the ground, his speed increasing thanks to Quick Attack. Both sides quickly approached the finish line and sped across, stopping as they sped past us and sent a tonne of sand into us, knocking us over and making me land on top of Brooklyn, our faces inches apart and we both blushed heavily, shooting up and apologizing to the other profusely. Butterfree, who had struggled to keep up

with the race, flew over to us and pointed to Pikachu, indicating him as the winner and we both cheered at the same time, pumping a fist to the air as Brooklyn petted a dismayed Beedrill, promising to get us next time as Misty walked over with Vaporeon, looking estacic.

"What happened to you two?" She asked, gesturing to our sand covered bodies and still red faces. "Oh God you didn't-?" She started before I covered her mouth and blushed even more.

"No!" We both shouted at the same time, now unable to look each other in the eye. "Pikachu and Beedrill just kicked up some sand into us." I explained as I removed by hand from Misty's mouth before I saw the Pokéball in her hand and a new Pokémon playing with Goldeen, Staryu and Gyarados. The Pokémon was a larger blue,seahorse-like Pokémon. It had a long snout and a two fin-like ridges curving over either side of it's head. It's belly is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. It also had a large, coiled tail.

"Ooh, what's that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex from my bag and Brooklyn got hers from her skirt pocket.

"Seadra, the dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Horsea. Seadra's fins have a poison that can cause a numbing feeling. Seadra has a powerful disposition but is also known for its strength and speed." The devices chimed as Seadra swam around at a higher speed than Horsea could.

"So how'd Horsea evolve?" I asked as Brooklyn and I began to wipe off the sand on our bodies, aided by Vaporeon, who sprayed a gentle Hydro Pump over us, making the water fall over us like a shower.

"So, you two have started showering together?" Misty teased before she was hit by two streams of sand, courtesy of Brooklyn and I kicking in her direction.

"Bleh, anyways, Horsea evolved after helping me catch this cutie." Misty said, pressing the release button on the Pokéball she was holding, sending the Pokémon inside out on to the sand. When the light burst off the Pokemon, it was revealed to be the Pokémon Misty was battling that Pikachu saw while racing.

"Another new one?" I said as I scanned the squid.

"Tentacool, the jellyfish Pokémon. When Tentacool washes up from the sea, it's water-like body dries up. People are advised to place it back in the sea if this happens." The Pokédex chimed.

"Weird, so how'd you find it?" Brooklyn as we finished washing the sand off our bodies and patted Vaporeon, who melted under the affection.

"The current was kinda string where I was swimming so I guess Tentacool was using me as an anchor to get to a weaker current. Horsea didn't know this though so he attacked the Tentacool and it all escalated from there." Misty explained as Seadra gave a sheepish look but Tentacool waved it off, hopping to the sea as she did. "Hey, Ross?" Misty said, drawing my attention away from Vaporeon. "Would you mind having a battle with me? Just a two on two so I can work better with Seadra and Tentacool." Misty explained and my team all either walked, flew or swam over to stand around me, all looking pumped up and ready to battle.

"Alright, this'll be a two on two battle between Ross and Misty. Neither side will be able to substitute, begin!" Brooklyn announced as she stood between Misty and I and I knelt down, petting Dratini as she cooed before slithering forward and Misty gestured to Tentacool to get ready, which she did and raised her tentacles in preparation.

"Tentacool vs Dratini, begin!" Brooklyn announced.

"Safeguard, then after her!" I shouted, remembering Ariel telling me about Tentacool's powerful poison. Dratini nodded and a green veil of energy surrounded her and she smiled at the fuzzy feeling the energy gave her before the glow faded and she smothered into the water, facing Tentacool as Misty and I ran over to the waters edge, both giving commands to dive underneath.

"Use Brutal Swing!" I shouted. Dratini nodded and swam forward, wrapping her body around Tentacool's head making her and Misty smirk.

"Use Tickle, then Knock Off!" Mosyu shouted as both Pokemon resurfaced. Tentacool nodded before raising her tentacles and began wriggling them all over Dratini's body, making her laugh uncontrollably and let go off Tentacool, squirming in the water before she was slapped back viciously by a glowing black tentacle.

"Snap out of it and use Thunderbolt!" I shouted. Dratini shook her head as she landed in the water and her horn lit up with yellow electricity as she fired a bolt of lightning at Tentacool who raised her tentacles as she leapt into the air and formed a ball of blue water in between her tentacles, before flipping in the air and launching the ball towards Dratini, the two moves combining and exploding. Through the smoke a shape could be seen before a glowing green tail shot through and slammed into Tentacool, the jellyfish being flung to the ground with a pained look.

"Good job Dratini, now Dragon Rage!" I yelled, pumping a fistbout in front of me. Dratini gave a loud crybajd fired a blue stream of flames at Tentacool which then formed into a dragon that opened it's jaws wide, ready to snap shut.

"Not this time, Double Team go!" Misty yelled as the dragon zipped through the air. Tentacool flashed white and as the dragon slammed into her and caused smoke and water to fly up, several copies of her appeared around the area, all blurring out slightly.

"Just relax and use Icy Wind!" I yelled. Dratini nodded and fired a blast of freezing winds that spread out and eliminated some of he copies but the real one still remained as Dratini was hit by a pulsing blast of water from the left, making her swing her head to try and hit the culprit but the real Tentacool was long gone.

"Nnrgh, use Thunderbolt instead!" I shouted, getting just as frustrated as Dratini. Dratini nodded and channeled electricity into her horn again, this time letting it travel down her body and into the water but it fizzled out almost immediately. "What the?" I exclaimed before Dratini was sent skimming along the waters by Tentacool, who had a tentacle raised, the appendage glowing purple.

"Dratini's Thunderbolt didn't work because unlike pure water, saltwater has a higher resistance to electricity, meaning tactics like spread shocking the water won't work. Now Tentacool, Giga Drain!" Misty explained, finishing with a shout and twirl to her newest Pokemon who shot forward and wrapped around Dratini again while a green glow surround her tentacles, then a red glow surrounded Dratini who squealed in pain as Tentacool glowed green, showing she was healing herself as Dratini took damage.

"Maybe so, but the distance isn't so spread anymore now is it?" I said with a smirk as Dratini smirked as well through her pain. "Now Thunderbolt!" Dratini's body lit up with electricity, Tentacool's body doing the same as she grimanced in pain and let go of Dratini as she glow faded from her tentacles before she was met with a fierce throw from Dratini and crashed onto the shore with swirly eyes.

"Tentacool is unable to battle, Dratini wins." Brooklyn announced as Misty quickly recalled Tentacool and gestured to Seadra who quickly took his place across from Dratini.

"Good work Tentacool, we'll get 'em next time." Misty said as she placed the Pokéball in her bag.

"Dratini, you okay to keep going?" I shouted to the serpent who panted but nodded and turned to face Seadra.

"Okay, battle begin!" Brooklyn announced.

"Dratini, Thunderbolt!" Dratini nodded and fired another Thunderbolt towards Seadra who looked calm depsiye the danger.

"Use Agility, then a high speed Double Edge!" Misty said, smiling the whole time. Seadra nodded and sped out of the way of the bolt, which fizzled out once it reached the ocean and then slammed into Dratini almost immediately while a green aura surrounded his body before he winced at the recoil pain. "Now Dragon Pulse while she's in the air!" Seadra formed a turquoise orb of energy in front of his snout and then fired it at Dratini who couldn't move in the air so instead twisted her body so the she could bat the orb back with her glwoing green tail and sent the orb back to Seadra who didn't expect the counter so was got by his own attack.

"That's the way to do it! Now Brutal Swing!" I yelled as Dratini splashed back into the water before taking off towards Seadra and wrapped around him before tossing him back towards the shore but Seadra saved himself by firing a jet of water to launch himself towards Dratini and then blasted her with an Bubble Beam, sending her skimming along the water for a few seconds as Seadra fell back into the water with a soft splash.

"Use Icy Wind!" Both of us shouted. Both Seadra and Dratini fired a gisy of freezing wind towards each other, the winds combining and swirling around until they were expelled in all directions, making all the Pokémon and us shiver at the extreme cold.

"U-use Dragon Rag-ge!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest to keep warm, despite the bright sun warming me back up. Dratini nodded through her shivering and tired another blue dragon towards Seadra who used his leftover Agility speed to zip under the water before using an enhanced Double Edge to launch Dratini into the air before finishing her off with another Bubble Beam. Dratini fell to the ground from the assauly but I leapt into the air and grabbed her in my arms, falling into the water as she wrapped around my arms and helped me to resurface, smiling sadly as she did, upset about losing so handily without even doing that much.

"Hey don't worry about it, just means we get to train to beat Seadra next time." I said as I petted Dratini who smiled and nuzzled my arm before allowing herself to be recalled to her Pokéball. "Alright biddy it's up to you." I said, petting Pikachu as I got onto shore and Pikachu nodded, running to stand at the waters edge, glaring at Seadra who glared back.

"Battle, begin!" Brooklyn announced. "This'll be interesting. While Pikachu does have the type advantage, being an electric type, Seadra has he advantage, being able to breathe underwater and swim at high speeds, neither of which Pikachu can do, having to fight on land." Brooklyn said to herself as Seadra tried to use Bubble Beam on Pikachu but the rodent countered by slamming an Iron Tail into the sand, causing the bubbles to pop on contact with the makeshift shield and leave clumps of wet sand littered at the edge of the water.

"Now Thunderbolt!" I yelled as Pikachu began charging up electricity.

"Use Brine!" Misty countered immediately. Seadra reared his head and then thrust it forward, firing a jet of water towards Pikachu that struck and fizzled out the sparks dancing across his body.

"What?!" I exclaimed as Seadra launched a blast of freezing air towards Pikachu who leapt to the side and avoided the gust as Misyu began explaining.

"You see, Brine shoots salt water at the opponent. Meaning that for a little while Pikachu won't be able to use it's electric type moves." Misty explained with a smirk as she threw her and forward. "Now Dragon Pulse,wrap this up!" The redhead yelled and Seadra launched a orb of turquoise energy at Pikachu who shot to the side while a blue aura surrounded his body.

"What now? We can't use Electric type moves, so our type advantage is gone." I whispered to myself before I noticed the wet patches of sand leftover from our sand shield and got an idea. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail and hit some sand towards Seadra!" I yelled and Pikachu looked confused until he saw the wet patches and somewhat understood what I was saying, swipring his glowing tail across the ground and sending clumps of dark brown sand sailing into Seadra's face, making him cry in surprise and shake his head trying to get rid of the irritating object blinding him. As Seadra got the dand off his face he heard his trainer crying out for him to look out but couldn't see anything that was dangerous until he spotted a yellow orb of electricity sailing towards him and he widened his eyes before the orb connected and exploded, sending the seahorse flying into the air and splashing back into the ocean, resurfacing a few seconds later, his eyes shut tight, unconscious.

"Seadra is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and so the victory goes to Ross overall." Brooklyn announced as I gave Pikachu a high five and Misty recalled Seadra, saying that she was still proud of him regardless of the match result.

"Yeah! We're on a roll today buddy. Man, I wish there was a gym around to keep our streak going." I said happily and Pikachu nodded and gave a cry of agreement, he'd crush any gym leader that tried to battle them in this mood.

"Actually, I was thinking you should take this." Misty said as she came over and held a Cascade badge in her hands but I shook my head.

"Nah, this was just a training match to see how you battled with your new Pokémon. I want a real battle, with a licensed referee." I said before looking over at Brooklyn. "No offence Brook." I said as an afterthought but she held a hand as she walked over to the towels to relax.

"Okay then, I'll give you your real battle. But don't be too upset when I beat you." Misty said with a smirk as she held her hand out.

"I was just about to say that." I said with a laugh as I grasped Misty's hand in response and we shook on the promise of a good battle before going to join Brooklyn and relax.

 **Important Events**

 **Beedrill is revealed to have learned Ability and Pin Missile**

 **Eevee learns to use Dig**

 **Misty catches a Tentacool**

 **Horsea evolves into Seadra and leanrs Dragon Pulse, Bubble Beam, Double Edge and Brine**

 **Ross and Misty have a battle and Ross wins**

 **Misty offers Ross the Cascade badge but he refuses**

 **Next Chapter:An Uproar Upset!**

 _As The group sleeps peacefully in their tent, Ross and his pokemon are suddenly awoken by a piercing scream. Upon finding the culprit, Ross catches it. Now he just has to decide what to do with it!_

Teams

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem*_**

 ** _Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off*_**


	28. An Uproar Upset!

Monday 4th July 2005. Route 27. 2:30am

I was laying peacefully in my tent, sleeping soundly in my black pyjama pants and thin blue blanket, the night too hot to have a heat reflecting sleeping bag. Pikachu, Eevee and Rauro slept near me as well, the other Pokémon deciding to sleep in their Pokéballs. All of a sudden the four of us shot awake when a piercing scream echoed across the clearing, my eyes bloodshot when they opened and an angry look on my face.

"Come on! That's the third time tonight! What living thing is awake right now?" I screamed into my pillow as I sighed before getting up and motionig for the three disgruntled Pokémon to follow, much to their reluctance. "Don't worry, sooner we take care of this, sooner we go back to sleep." I said, pausing to yawn halfway through and the three just glared at me before the scream ripped through the air again and they looked at each other before nodding and following after me following their stretch and yawn upon rising.

 ** _Strike 'em down! You know you can do it! (Ross walks with Eevee, Bulbasaur,Rauro, Dratini and Krabby, sighing as they run off, chasing after them)_**

 ** _Everyone you know is behind you!(Ross nods at Pidgeotto and Butterfree who hover behind him before shooting off towards the screen as he backpedals away)_**

 ** _Hurry up let's go!(Ross, Squirtle, Primeape and Charmeleon all look up before leaping in different directions)_**

 ** _There's no time to waste!(Ross falls into the screen but a large Pokemon jumps up and catches him before hurtling off-screen)_**

 ** _I know that we will be free!(Pikachu lands on Ross's shoulder and both grin as Pikahu's cheeks spark)_**

 ** _All our dreams head for tomorrow!(Ross leaps back as Rauro runs past him and uses Flamethrower)_**

 ** _So let's not fret about today!(Ross looks at a picture and smiles sadly as tears form in his eyes)_**

 ** _I know that we will be heroes(Ross jumps up and catches Brooklyn as she falls, making her blush)_**

 ** _And in the haze, I'll find my answer(Misty looks around worriedly in a large, fog filled space before the fog parts and a figure walks up to her, extending a hand)_**

 ** _Pokémon!(The group all stand with each other, looking at the sunset as a flock of Pidgey fly past the sun)_**

"I know Brooklyn sleeps with music on but how is Misty still asleep." I wondered, deciding to check the girls room in the tent and saw Brooklyn with her white earphones in and Misty had two yellow bits of plastic in her ears,both girls fast asleep. "Oh, guess she did hear it." I whispered before creeping back out and unzipping the tent flap, shivering at the crisp morning air and dew on the ground.

"Now what is making that God awful noise?" I said to myself before clutching my ears as a shockwave of sound ripped through the sir and almost knocked me off my feet. As I regained my bearings I caught sight of a Doduo lying near a tree, one head asleep while one kept looking around it every few seconds, screaming in the process.

"So that Doduo was the cause huh? Then I'll present a solution! Rauro, Flame Wheel!" I said forcefully, Rauro already shooting towards dDoduo as he span head over heels, turning into a spinning ball of flames. Doduo saw the incoming flames and leap to the side, even as one of it's heads stayed asleep before another blast of sound knocked Rauro into the tree and he slid down with a pained face before jumping up and growling at the bird who was not only disrupting his sleep but now had the brass balls to attack him in a bad mood.

"Use Flamethrower!" Rauro complied and shot a blast of flames toward Doduo, whose second head had now woken up and then she split into several copies and avoided the Flamethrower before sprinting forward in a flash of white light and slammed into Rauro, making him skid back, scrunching his face up in pain.

"Alright, Hidden Power!" I shouted as Rauro straightened up and then fired a lime coloured orb from his muzzle at Doduo, the orbs colour indicating it was a bug type, to my chagrin. Doduo flashed white and spilt into several copies again, the orb exploding against one and erasing it but I smiled despite the situation.

"Use a widespread Snarl and find the real Doduo!" I yelled. Rauro lifted his head to the moon and howled as black waves of energy shout out of his mouth and slammed into all the Doduo, the real one wincing in pain before leaping forward as her beaks began glowing blue.

"Use Bite and aim for it's neck!" I shouted as Doduo closed in at an alarming speed. Rauro leapt forward as well as his teeth began glowing white and he clamped down on Doduo's left neck, throwing her back with a powerful spin of his head. "Now Flamethrower!" Rauro shot another blast of flames at Doduo, who was charred by the attack as she was rising to her feet before she fired another blast of sound at Rauro.

"Overpower it with a Snarl, Rauro!" I yelled. Rauro nodded and fired waves of black energy at the sound waves, the moves clashing and pushing back and forth against each other. "Come on Rauro, show em what you're made of!" I yelled as Eevee and Pikachu cheered as well and Rauro howled louder before the Snarl overpowered the other found waves and the black waves crashed into Doduo, sending it rolling back and crumpling at the ground.

"Hey, keep guard of it for a minute." I said to my Pokemon as I ran inside the tent and emerged a few seconds later holding a Pokéball. ""I know just how to deal with you for now, go Pokéball!" I shouted as I chucked the sphere and it connected with Doduo's chest, absorbing the bird in a flash of red light and wobbling back and forth for a few seconds before a pinging sound and a burst of sparks came out of the release button and the Pokéball teleported away to professor Oak's lab.

"Man he is gonna be mad when I call him." I said before yawning loudly and collapsing on the ground, the Pokemon shrugging and laying down against my body to keep me warm as Rauro are lit the fire we had going earlier.

Monday 4th July 2005. Pokemon Centre. 10:30am

"Two in the morning." Oak said as he stood in front of his video phone, Doduo by his side with curious look in her faces. "What we're you doing training at 2am!?" The professor screamed as Bulbasaur, Charmeleon and Pikachu covered their ears before walking away from the blast zone.

"Well you see I wasn't training. That Doduo was screaming at the top of her lungs, keeping me up. So to solve the solution I caught it, guess I forgot about the auto transfer option." I said sheepishly, rubbing my head as the proffesor signed and punched the bridge of his nose.

"I had a look at Doduo's data. Turns out she knows the nice Uproar, it seems she was using it as a signal to the other head to wake it up. But the other head wasn't listening so it kept screaming, hence the sounds you heard." Oak explained as Doduo looked sheepish. She hadn't meant to cause trouble, she was just trying to keep her system going and get some balanced rest.

"I'm sorry Doduo, I didn't realise you were just trying to wake the other head up. Can you forgive me for attacking you?" I said as I looked down before hearing a caw and saw that Doduo was looking at me with a happy look, she could forgive the human for attacking her. She had been shouting quite loudly and the sound was annoying. "Thanks, now there is something I wanted to talk to you about. See it's my brothers birthday next week and Doduo happens to be his favorite Pokemon. Would you mind staying with him instead of me? At least if you want to." I said before hearing a familiar voice ring out through the lab.

"Thanks Rossy!" A boy with brown hair and a blue T-shirt shouted as he ran onto the screen, followed by a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders and a pink blouse on and a boy with similar brown hair to mine and a green shirt on. All three were followed by a tired looking Ariel who wore a red sleeveless shirt and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Kids! Stop running off like that, even Combusken is having a hard time keeping up with you three." Ariel said as a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon ran into the room after her. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, while most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of its waist at the dividing line of the two colors. It has orange eyes and short, wide beak. There is a feather crest on top of its head with three orange points. Its tail is short and pointed. It has three, sharp claws at the ends of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy feathers.

"Sorry Ariel." The three said as Misty came over with Pikachu on her shoulder and the three kids saw her and immediately leapt over to the screen.

"Who's that?" The blue shirt kid asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"What happened to Brooky?" The green shirt kid asked.

"Misty, these are my little siblings. Sam, Alec and Teegan." I said pointing to the kid in the blue shirt, Sam, the kid in the green shirt, Alec, and the girl in the blouse, Teegan.

"Nice to meet your three." Misty said with a smile as she waved to the kids who waved back happily.

"So are you really giving me a Doduo for my birthday?" Sam asked excitedly before he was flicked on the back of the head by Ariel.

"He said it's Doduo's choice whether it goes with you or not. And I'll be keeping her Pokéball until you're twelve anyways." She said with a frown before Doduo walked up and nuzzles against both of Sam's cheeks with her heads. She like the cut of this boys jib, it couldn't be too bad to stay with him and she could always change her mind about it.

"Yay, my very own Pokémon!' Sam said before he was lifted into Doduo's back and she ran off into the fields.

"Oh that's all I needed today!" Ariel said before she ran after Doduo and Sam, Combusken following behind after waving to me happily.

"So what are you three doing hone anyways?" I asked Teegan as Oak began to do some busy work while we talked.

"Mommy and Daddy said we could stay with Ariel now that you've left on your journey to keep Ariel company."" The little girl explained as Ariel cane back in holding a Pokéball and Combusken held Sam's by the scruff of his shirt.

"Yeah. Time of my life." Ariel said sarcastically but smiled nonetheless when the kids hugged her legs.

"So are you gonna come home for your birthday next month?" Ariel asked me as she sent the kids out into the fields with Combusken and her Hitmonlee, a brown humanoid Pokemon with brown three fingered arms and grey legs with brown feet out into the field to keep an eye on them.

"Yeah, probably. You said there's a train that goes from Cerulean into Pallet town right?" I asked Misty and she nodded, confirming my question.

"Then that settles it. After Celadon, we'll head to Cerulean city and get a train back to Pallet town for my birthday." I said before Ariel and the kids waved goodbye and I waved back along with Misty.

"So, that was a thing." Misty said as I stood up and recalled Bulbdaur and Charmeleon, who had come back once the yelling had stopped.

"I guess. And now I'll be able to sleep in peace!" I shouted happily as we met back up with Brooklyn and sat down in the cafeteria to decide how far we should go today.

 **A/N: What???! I know… Two chapters in one day. Who am I? I had originally planned to do this earlier but kept pushing it back until now. So here it is**.

 **Next Chapter:A Stunning Supersonic!**

 _As the Group nears the last obstacle on their path to Celadon City, a Venonat stops them in their tracks and challenges one of our heroes to a battle. will they win or will they fall to the furball bug?_ _Important Events_

 _Ross catches a Doduo and sends it to his little brother, Sam, as a birthday present_

 _Ross is revealed to have two other little siblings, Alec and Teegan_

 _The group is revealed to be going back to Pallet Town for Ross's birthday_

 _Ariel is revealed to own a Combusken_

Teams

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power***_

 _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_

 _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_

 _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_

 _ **Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam***_

 _ **At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch***_

 _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_

 _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_

 _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig*_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***_

 _ **Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab**_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power***_

 _ **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch**_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem***_

 _ **Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam***_

 _ **Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck**_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)().Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off,Double Team***_


	29. A Stunning Supersonic!

**Monday 4th July 2007. Route 17. 12:30pm**

"Ahh. That was great Brooklyn." I said as I put down my fork and rubbed by stomach, satisfied and full.

"It was nothing, really." Brooklyn said with a slight blush, making Misty smile as the pokemon finished their meals as well.

"So, should we get going again?" I asked as I stood up and recalled my team bar Pikachu when I saw the girls agree with me. Unbeknownst to us a Venonat was watching us from the nearby bushes and it gave a curious look towards Fennekin before it hopped after us, seeing us leave.

 ** _Strike 'em down! You know you can do it! (Ross walks with Eevee, Bulbasaur,Rauro, Dratini and Krabby, sighing as they run off, chasing after them)_**

 ** _Everyone you know is behind you!(Ross nods at Pidgeotto and Butterfree who hover behind him before shooting off towards the screen as he backpedals away)_**

 ** _Hurry up let's go!(Ross, Squirtle, Primeape and Charmeleon all look up before leaping in different directions)_**

 ** _There's no time to waste!(Ross falls into the screen but a large Pokemon jumps up and catches him before hurtling off-screen)_**

 ** _I know that we will be free!(Pikachu falls from the top of the screen and lands on Ross's shoulder, both grinning as Pikahu's cheeks spark)_**

 ** _All our dreams head for tomorrow!(Ross leaps back as Rauro runs past him and uses Flamethrower)_**

 ** _So let's not fret about today!(Ross looks at a picture and smiles sadly as tears form in his eyes)_**

 ** _I know that we will be heroes(Ross jumps up and catches Brooklyn as she falls, making her blush)_**

 ** _And in the haze, I'll find my answer(Misty looks around worriedly in a large, fog filled space before the fog parts and a figure walks up to her, extending a hand)_**

 ** _Pokémon!(The group all stand with each other, looking at the sunset as a flock of Pidgey fly past the sun)_**

 **Monday 6th July 2005.Route 17. 3:20pm**

"We're making pretty good process, odds are we'll be at the start of the canyons by the end of the day. After that it'll be a couple of days until we reach Celadon." I said as I looked at the map on my phone and the girls sighed happily, eager to sleep in real beds for the first time in a while as we hadn't slept at the last Pokemon center.

"Guess we'd better start thinking about who to use in our gym battle, huh buddy?" I said to Pikachu who nodded and squealed when I scratched his chin. "I was thinking of using Rauro and Bulbasaur for sure. But I don't know what format the battle is, do you Misty?" I asked the redhead who thought for a second before answering.

"If I remember right it's a three on three battle, but it's been a while since I heard the rules so I could be wrong." Misty said as she thought back to when her mother and the Celdon gym leader had an exhibition match, which ended in a tie.

"Guess you'll just have to figure it out when we get there." Brooklyn mused as she fed Fennekin a twig and we kept walking before a purple shape hopped out of the bushes at the side of the path and stood in our path.

"A Venonat?" Brooklyn said before the Bug type gestured at Fennekin who got into a defensive stance and Venonat did the same.

"And it wants to battle Fennekin?" Misty said to herself as Brooklyn shrugged, moving to stand behind Fennekin.

"Alright then, Ember!" Brooklyn yelled, Fennekin sending a blanket of hot air and small sparks of fire towards Venonat who formed a green orb of energy in between his antenna and fired a beam of energy at the Ember, both moves colliding and fizzling out before Fennekin was lifted into the air while a blue aura surrounded her and Venonat's eyes glowed the same colour, the bug type then slamming Fennekin down, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Use Scratch!" Brooklyn commanded once Fennekin rose. Fennekin's left front claws elongated and began glowing white, sparks shooting off as they made contact with the ground as Fennekin sprinted towards Venonat who tensed up for a second before a cloud of yellow spores shot out from his head, between his eyes and antenna, enveloping Fennekin and locking up her muscles, making her fall to the ground as her claws stopped glowing and withdrawed. Venonat then focused before a blast of air distorting sound hit Fennekin and a loud screech rang through the area.

"Venonat's using Supersonic!" I yelled over the noise as we clutched our ears and Fennekin stumbled around with pure black eyes, albeit stiffly due to her paralysis. Venonat then sprung forward and crashed into Fennekin, sending her sailing back and landing on the ground in front of Brooklyn, struggling to rise again.

"Alright, use Scratch again!" Brooklyn shouted. Fennekin began running forward again but tripped over her own feet and crashed to the ground before being flung back once again by Venonat's Confusion.

"Fennekin!" Brooklyn cried, running to get starter's side and placed her hand on the fox's head. "It's okay of you can't keep going." She said softly as Fennekin opened her eyes, the confusion starting to wear off as she felt a new power well up inside her and she rose to her feet slowly, still stiff thanks to the paralysis, before an orange aura surrounded her and she gave a confident grin.

""That's Blaze!" I said happily, knowing that glow anywhere.

"Now Fennekin can stand a better chance against Venonat!" Misty said, clapping her hands in happiness. Said bug type looked less confident but still fired another Supersonic towards Fennekin who leapt to the side at Brooklyn's command.

"Now Ember!" Instead of firing another blanket of air and fire sparks, Fennekin took a deep breath as orange flames were visible inside her mouth and she blasted Venonat with a stream of red hot flames, a tinge of white visible at the closest flames to Fennekin.

"Wow, Fennekin even learned how to use Flamethrower!" Misty exclaimed in surprise as the flames lifted and Venonat was covered in a layer of soot and lay on the ground with his eyes shut tight, unconscious.

"Guess thats it." Brooklyn said as she dug around in her bag and pulled out a yellow diamond, two potions and a red berry. She first gave the berry to Fennekin who ate and sighed happily as she felt her muscles relaxing again but then winced as the cold mist of the potion stung her skin as it healed her injuries. Brooklyn then knealt over Venonat and carefully opened his mouth as she cracked the diamond in half, releasing a white powder that fell into Venonat's mouth and he shot awake at the bitter taste before he saw that the girl had healed him, still annoyed at how he lost so easily before he made a desicion.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around Veno-huh?" Brooklyn started before she felt an odd sensation on her hip and one of her empty Pokéballs flew off her belt while surrounded by a blue aura and Venonat ran up and headbutted it, being sucked into the device and it finger a second later with a burst of sparks, showing no struggle was put up.

"Did that just happen or was I confused as well?" Brooklyn said as she picked up the Pokéball and pressed the release button, Venonat appearing in a burst of white light, looking up at Brooklyn expectantly.

"I guess so, maybe it wanted a rematch with Fennekin or something. Or it saw how you beat it and wanted to get that strong as well." I theorized and Venonat cried happily, jumping up and down, the action making Brooklyn laugh.

"Okay then, calm down, if you really want to join me, then I'd be happy to have you along with me." Brookylm said before a beeping from her Pokédex caught her attention. Pulling out the device, she saw a screen with 6 slots in two rows of three and a seventh box beneath it with Venonat's picture in it.

 _"You have exceeded your team limit. Please chose a party member to be transferred."_ The device chimed as Brooklyn thought for a few minuted before pressing on Beedrill's picture and it disappeared, along with his Pokéball as the device then powered down.

"So you went for the 'Party Rotation' method huh?" I asked, remembering seeing that option when setting up my Pokédex. "I thought about it but then decided it was a bit too hard for me to decide who leaves in that moment." I said as I explained my reasoning behind my rotation option.

"Yeah, but I'm just happy to have another friend by my side on the road." Brooklyn said as she hugged her newest Pokemon before she let her team out, before recalling Abra as he was fast asleep. "Guys, this is our newest friend, Venonat. Be nice and help him out if he needs it. And don't worry. Beedrill is just at professor Oak's lab for a while. Now that I have seven Pokémon I'll be rotating you every now and again for some relaxation time at the lab." Brooklyn explained to her team as they greeted Venonat happily and we smiled before deciding to have a break and let out our teams, Misty letting out Vaporeon, Staryu and Gyarados, as they we're the only ones that could be on land for an extended time.

 **A/N: Okay so, two goofs on my part. 1:I apparently changed the year a while ago and never noticed. so that happened. and 2: I accidently forgot to add Quick Attack to Eevee's move set, so that's been changed now.**

 _Important Events_

 _Brooklyn catches a Venonat_

 _Fennekin learns Flamethrower_

Next Chapter; The Psyduck Guard!

As the group makes their way through the Celadon Canyons, a trio of Psuduck block their path and refuse to move. Will the group get past the trio, or be forced to turn back?

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Confusion, Struggle Bug, Supersonic*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _At Oak's Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem*_**

 ** _Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)().Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off*_**


	30. The Psyduck Guard!

**_A/N:I've decided to do away with the Theme Songs as they were getting tiresome to write and just took away from the narrative. Sorry if you liked them._**

 **Tuesday 5th July 2007. Celadon Canyons. 12:40pm**

"Man, it's so hot today." I moaned as the three of us walked slowly through the canyons, sweating heavily as the sun beat down on us.

"Yeah, apparently it's the hottest day this year yet." Misty said as she looked at her phone, the tempteture on the homescreen flashing at 40 degrees.

"And of course it's the day we have to walk through the canyons." Brooklyn said as Charmeleon, Rauro and Fennekin ran around happily and Venonat followed behind her, wanting to spend some time with his new trainer.

"Well at least the fire types don't seem to mind." I said with a groan as Pikachu stayed on my head, thryong to use my hat to shield himself. "Ah, mine." I said as I picked up Pikachu and placed him inside my bag, the mouse protesting until he found some water and tried to uncap the bottle his small fingers straining until I sighed and took the bottle from him, uncapping it and handing it back to him. "Don't drink all of it at once, you'll get a stomach ache." I said and Pikachu nodded, sipping the water slowly.

"Venonat, dont run too far ahead, okay?" Brooklyn shouted after her newest catch, who hopped ahead and nodded t her before leaping down the hill and out of our line of vision for a second before a series of purple, grey and white orbs flew over the hill and Venonat followed shortly after, flailing as he saired through the air. "Venonat!" Brooklyn cried as Charmeleon leapt into the air and grabbed Venonat, placing him gently on the ground and smiling at him, asking if he was okay. Venonat replied that he was a bit shaken but otherwise alright and he tackled Charmeleon into a big and the evolved fire type smiled awkwardly, not really big on hugs since he evolved.

"What happened back there?" I wondered as I climbed up yo the top of the slope with Charmeleon and ducked down immedialty as three jets of water flew over our heads, ding into the cliff face about 20 feet away. When I stuck my head out again, I saw a trio of Psyduck standing in a line looking angry, blocking the way to Celadon City.

"They don't look to happy to see us." Brooklyn said with a fearful look as I stood back up and began to approach the Psyduck.

"Relax, I'm sure if we just ask nicely, the Psyduck are bound to let us pass." I said before I was flung back, surrounded by a blue aura and I skidded along the ground before the trio of Psyduck all unleashed a gust of freezing wind towards us. "Or maybe not." I groaned from the ground.

"That's Icy Wind, look out!" Misty said as I picked myself back up.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" I yelled as the winds came closer and Charmeleon leapt in front of us before shooting a stream of orange flames at the triple Icy Wind, dispelling the cold winds as his flames died down. "We'll just have to fight our way through. Slash let's go!" Charmeleon sprinted forward as both sets of his claws eleongated and glowed a bright white as he wound his arms back, ready to slash across the ducks as he passed. Before he could reach them though, the middle Psyduck used Confusion to hold Charmeleon in place as the other two blasted him with their Hidden Power, poison and normal types respectively.

"Alright, time to get serious. Use Dragon Pulse and hit em hard!" I shouted as Charmeleon staggered back, free from the psychic grip and then fired a large purple,dragon shaped blast of energy towards the Psyduck,its jaws wide open,ready to clamp down. Before it could, a light blue aura surrounded it and flew up 90 degrees, disappearing from sight before two jets of water slammed into Charmeleon, sending him sailing back into the cliff face, groaning as he fell to the ground and slowly picked himself up, growling at the ducks before a flash of light caught my attention.

"Charmeleon, watch out!" I yelled before the redirected Dragon Pulse fell on Charmeleon, enveloping him in smoke and a loud explosion ripped throughout the area as a large gust of wind almost pushed us off our feet. When the smoke cleared Charmeleon was struggling to rise before he fell to the ground, limp and eyes shut tight.

"Nice work Charmeleon, I know you did your best." I said as the recall beam struck the fire type and turned him into red energy and pulled him into the Pokéball. "Anyone else wanna try?" I said as I stepped back and Brooklyn stepped forward, pulling out a Pokéball. "Yeah, I wanna pay them back for hurting Venonat, go Nidoran!" Brooklyn shouted as the Pokéball snapped open and Nidoran materialized on the ground, swiping at the ground eagerly. "Use Poison Sting!" Nidoran opened her mouth and shot waves of purple needles at the Psyduck, the middle one throwing his arms forward as a green shield appeared in front of then and blocked the needles. When the shield dropped Nidoran had ran up while the Psyduck where distracted and grinned before spinning around and landing two powerful kicks against the left one, sending it skidding back before the right one was slashed multiple times by Nidoran's glowing white claws. The middle one looked furious before unleashing a jet of water into Nidoran, who was sent flying back by the Water Gun. The left and right Psyduck then rejoined their companion before they ran forward as their left arms were enveloped in black energy a large three large clawed hand stuck out from their bodies. "Dodge that and use Bite to throw them into each other." Brooklyn said as Misty sent out Staryu, seeing an opening to make the odds more even. Nidoram waited until the first Psyduck reached her amd then leapt to the side as Psyduck slashed forward, overbalancing and almost falling over before Nidoran's glowing fangs sank into him and he was thrown into his partner, both of them crashing to the ground, the auras fading from their arms, before a large red and yellow beam of crackling energy slammed into them and knocked them out soundly.

"How do you like it being three of us against just you?" I asked as Pikachu, Nidoran and Staryu stood opposite the remaining Psyduck, who looked less confident than before but still fired another Water Gun at Nidoran, only to be stopped when Staryu fired a Power Gem, smashing through the jet and forcing Psyduck to use Protect while Nidoran sprinted over to Pikachu and leapt onto his tail as it began glowing white, springing her forward as her claws began glowing white, slashing across Psyduck's body as his shield dropped and he stumbled back before a glowing Pikachu slammed into him at high speed, sending him flying back as another Power Gem sent him flying into the air before smacking against the ground and he struggled to rise again.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" Misty yelled, twirling on the spot before hurling her Pokéball at the downed duck, the device connecting with his head and sucking him in as red energy before wobbling on the ground as the release button glowed red, before the glow ceased and the Pokéball clicked, letting off a burst of sparks.

"Yeah, a new day, cause I caught a Psyduck!" Misty yelled as she held the Pokéball above her and Staryi flexed after its victory. "I'll take great care of your friend, I promise." Misty then said to the other Psyduck who had regained consciousness and looked sad to see their friend go. To prove her point, Misty let out her new Psyduck who landed on the ground and then winced as Misty sprayed him with a potion, handing him a Sitrus Berry as she went to heal his friends. Maybe this girl won't be so bad, the duck thought as he munched on the admittedly quite tasty Berry.

"Is that better?" Misty asked a she handed the other two Psyduck their own berries and they smiled happily. While they we're upset to see their leader leaving, they should be able to manage without him and at least he was going with someone who was nice enough to heal them, unlike a boy who had just beat them and left them there unconscious.

"Why we're you blocking the way any how?" I asked as Psyduck shared a goodbye with his friends before walking to stand at Misty's leg. In response the Psyduck, fheww some punches at each other. "Oh I get it, this was training for you wasn't it?" I asked and the trio nodded.

"Well I promise Psyduck, you and I will get much stronger, together." Misty said as she clenched her fist and kneeled down to Psyduck's level. The duck quacked happily in response and bumped his fist against Misty's, smiling as he did before Misty stood up and held out his Pokéball. "Alright then, return for now." Misty said as the red beam sucked Psyduck into his Pokéball and Misty put it into her hip bag.

"Hey Mist, how come Psyduck's Pokéball hasn't locked? He's your seventh Pokémon isn't he?" I asked, noticing that the Pokéball only shrunk when Misty tapped the release button.

"That's because a Gym Leader, trainee or not, can have eight Pokemon on them at all times." Misty explained as we began to make our way through the canyon again, waving to the Psyduck as they slowly became lost in the summer heat lines.

Next Chapter:Two Journeys, One Goodbye!

As the group nears Celadon City, a bug type reserve sees the sight of a Pinsir and Scyther bullying a group of Caterpie, engaging Butterfree. can she help the young bug types, or will they continue to live under the torment of the bullies?

 _Important Events_

 _Misty catches a Psyduck_

 _Nidoran is revealed to have learned Fury Swipes_

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Butterfree(f)(Tinted Lens). Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion, Bug Bite,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Fury Swipes, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Confusion, Struggle Bug, Supersonic*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _At Oak's Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem*_**

 ** _Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off,Double Team*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power, Confusion, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Protect*_**


	31. Two Journeys,One Goodbye!

**Thursday 6th July 2007. Celadon Outskirts. 4:00pm.**

"Finish it off with Tackle!" I yelled to Butter free, who flew down and slammed into the opponents Machoke, sending it to the ground, eyes shut tight and sprawled across the makeshift field.

"Machoke is unable to battle, so that means Butterfree and ross win the battle." Misty said, pointing between myself and amd Elise, a girl with long black hair and a white dress, smiling sadly as she recalled her Machoke.

"You were great Machoke, if we'd just landed that Rock Tomb you would've won." Eleise said to the Pokéball before shaking hands with me as I approached. "Thank you for the battle, I had fun." She finished as we broke contact and she began to walk away.

"Me too, let's battle again if we see each other!" I exclaimed happily,waving to the retreating girl as Butterfree landed on my head, looking tired but proud, Elise waving back to me as Brooklyn and Misty came over to me, congratulating Butterfree.

"Man, Butterfree's getting pretty strong, that's like the third battle she's won in that last two days." Brooklyn said, rememebeing Butterfree's previous victories over a Poliwhirl and Dragonair, both of which were won with some difficulty. "I'd think twice about letting her sit out in your Celadon Gym Battle." Brooklyn suggested as Butter free trilled happily, she'd happily help her trainer to win a badge, she'd missed out on both of the other gym fights due to type disadvantages, but she'd show those Grass types who's boss. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and a cry which made Butterfree perk up and fly at a high speed towards the explosion.

"Butterfree, hold up!" I shouted, running after the bug type with the girls as she continued flying away, ignoring me as she had a determined look on her face. After a few minutes of running, we came to a large field with large trees covering the outer perimeters of the field and a few dotted around the clearing with several yellow cocoons hanging from white threads, completely motionless. As we stopped near some bushes we could see a large group of Caterpie cowering in fear as a Scyther and Pinsir leered over then while hauling away a large amount of berries. As they we're about to leave, Butterfree shot down and slammed into Pinsir, making him drop the food before blasting Scyther with a blue wavy bean of energy, sending the mantis tumbling back, crashing into Pinsir and both stood up, running away seeing that they were outmatched. The Caterpie, seeing that their attackers were gone, crowded around Butterfre, thanking her profusely, making her smile sheepishly, insisting that she was just doing what anyone else would. When we came over the Caterpie looked wary until Butterfree landed on my hand and trilled happily as I petted her, making the Caterpie drop their guard and smile as I knelt down to them with some leaves in my hand.

"Do you guys want a snack? These are Butterfree's favourite so I thought you'd like them too." I said softly, placing the leaves In a pile on the ground and then backed away as the Caterpie came up and sniffed the leaves before chittering happily and digging into the leaves. As the bugs ate happily we all saw a shadow over our heads before a large red Pokemon with claws for hands and a stern landed in front of us and opened it's claws, orange energy forming inside them.

"Tell me what you're doing here before Scizor sends you into orbit." A woman in her 20s with green hair in a bun and a white blouse with maroon trousers said as she walked up beside the now named Scizor and stood with her arms crossed.

"We were passing by the area when the Caterpie cried out, getting the attention of my Butterfree. She flew over here and we saw her defend the Caterpie from a Scyther and Pinsir. That's all I swear." I said, Butterfree trilling in agreement, tensing up along with Pikachu, ready to fight if necessary. The woman looked at us for a few seconds before she held up her hand and Scizor closed his claws, but still he kept up his defensive stance.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. Come to my cabin, we can talk there." The woman said as she turned away from us with Scizor by her side. "My name's Cassandra by the way and this is one of my most trusted friends,Scizor."

"I'm Ross, and these are my Pokemon, Pikachu and Butterfree." I said as I gestured to my two partners, both waving happily at Scizor who waved back in a stoic fashion.

"I'm Misty, nice to meet you." Misty said as she shakes Cassandra's hand.

"And my name's Brooklyn." Brooklyn said as she waved as well. After the introductions we all followed Cassandra to her cabin, a wooden house with a similar triangular roof and had a smaller building outside that I questioned Cassandra about.

"That's for Scizor and my other Pokemon to share while I'm away on business, I just don't trust them alone in the house after last time." Cassandra said, glaring at Scizor for the last part but he just waved his claw and rolling his eyes while grunting, giving his equivalent of 'blah blah blah.'

"So who're your other Pokemon besides Scizor?" I asked, curious to see if she had any other non-Kanto Pokémon. As I asked this a white cat about half our size on all fours came out, it's red jewel on its forehead sparkling in the sunlight and a insect with blank white eyes and a large mushroom on its back scuttled out behind it.

"These are my other partners, Persian and Parasect." Cassandra said as she gestured to the two Pokemon and they waved happily, or at least Parasect did. Persian just continued to sleep but did grunt to acknowledge our presence. As the two settled down near us Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokédexes to scan the features.

"Persian, the classy cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian has six bold whiskers that can sense aimovement to determine what's in Persian's vicinity. Persian will often become docile if grabbed by its whiskers." My Pokédex chimed as Brooklyn's began reciting it's entry.

"Parasect, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Paras. Due to Parasect being mostly dead, if it's mushroom falls of it stops moving." Brooklyn's dex chimed as the two of us looked at Parasect with a freaked out expression.

"So does that mean Parasect's…a zombie?!" I shouted, almost afraid to say the word.

"In a physical sense yes, but Parasect still has feelings and emotions just like any other living thing does." Cassandra explained as Parasect shook claw to tail with Pikachu, being mindful not to squeeze too tightly or release any of her signature spores by accident. "So, how'd you come across your Butterfree anyways, she's looks very strong if her wings are anything to go by." Cassandra said as Butterfree landed on my head as we walked inside the cabin, which had a large corner sofa on the left and a table with three chairs and a kitchen on the far side, a door opposite the one we came in, presumably leading to a bedroom of sorts.

"Well, see I was looking for Pokémon in Viridian forest when I tripped over a root and my Pokéball flew out my hand and must've hit a Caterpie when it went intit he bushes. Once I'd found it, the Pokéball had already caught Caterpie so I happily welcomed her to the team. She's been invaluable ever since." I said fondly as Brooklyn looked at me with a mixture of admiration and trying not to laugh at the image.

"Sounds like the two of you are a real good team, and Butterfree seems to be a natural protector, thank you. I don't want to think what would've happened if Butterfree and you hadn't shown up." Cassandra thanked as Scizor patted Butterfree on the head, making the both of us smile sheepishly.

"I didn't do anything to help, really." I said as I waved my hands, shaking off the compliment.

"But you did train Butterfree right? That takes some skill to have her act on her own on a trainers level especially at such a young age. This is your first year training right?" Cassandra asked me and I nodded.

"I was pretty upset that the minimum age for Pokemon training was changed to twelve just a month before my tenth birthday. But after being on this journey for the past few months. I would do it over a hundred times. I'm so happy that I got to meet you two." I said fondly, rubbing Pikachu and Butterfree's heads, making them beam and hug me as best they could as Misty and Brooklyn smiled at the scene along with Cassandra.

"That sounds like a wonderful feeling to-" Cassandra started before several familiar cries echoed throughout the cabin, making Scizor and Butterfree shootnuo and fly out the open window, Scizor having to open the door before sprinting out after Butterfree. As we leapt to our feet and attempted to pursue, a Kakuna rolled in the door and shot off several strings of white thread, catching the girls, tying them together as Pikachu and I managed to avoid the String Shot.

"Are you guys okay?" I said as I tried to pull thread off of Brooklyn.

"We're fine, go and help Butterfree." Brooklyn said, smiling at me, trying to help her despite his Pokemon being in danger as well.

"Right." I said, nodding as I ran outside to see the same Pinsir and Scyther from earlier charging at Butterfree while their scyhtest and hands glowed white, using Slash and Brick Break respectively.

"Alright then, use Psybe-" I started before Scizor covered my mouth and made several gestures. This was their battle, not to be interfered with. Butterfree looked happy to see me but focused before it's eyes glowed blue and Scyther was enveloped by the same energy and flung into Pinsir before a gust of powerful wind sent both flying back. Butterfree then launched herself down towards Pinsir for a Tackle but was instead flung back by a crescent of compressed air, a Razor Wind that Scyther had been charging up out of sight before smashing into Butterfree with Quick Attack, Pinsir soon following with a Take Down, sending Butterfree sailing back, as Pinsir began forming multiple glowing rocks above his head, Scyther likewise forming at swirling ball of blue and white energy between his blades, both ready to finish Butterfree off.

"Butterfree, remember what your fighting for!" I yelled, the Caterpie crying out as well. Hearing the encouragement, Butterfree shot into the air, the two attacks slamming into the ground where she once was and exploded in Air Slash's case. Butterfree then flapped her glowing white wings as a gust of winds with several glowing crescents of air inside them shot out and slammed into the two Pokémon before a Psybeam followed soon after. As the smoke from the attacks cleared, Scyther and Pinsir were both unconciuos and were shortly tied up by Butterfree's String Shot.

"That was awesome Butterfree! You even fully learned Silver Wind!" I said happily, the last move having been practiced the last few days. "You'll be so helpful when we get to Celadon City." I said happily, making the Caterpie look down sadly before one perked up and chitterwd happily to Butterfree, who looked uncomfortable before using it's Psychic powers to write a message in the dirt, saying 'they want me to stay and protect them.'

"Well is that what you want?" I asked after reading the message. Butterfree thought for a few seconds, memories like being hit with that faithful Pokéball to battling against Paul and Danny in Pewter city. After several minutes Butterfree opened her eyes, tears brimming and nodded. I furrowed my brow as tears of my own cane to my eyes but nodded back before I flung my arms around Butterfree, my tears flowing now.

"I'll never forget you Butterfree, you were so great to be around. I don't know if we'll be okay without you but I do know that we'll see each other again. I promise." I said as Chameleon, Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto let themselves out, crying as well. Along with Pikachu, all five friends shared a heartfelt goodbye, promising to double their efforts to win the league for Butterfree, making her smile sadly before she caught sight of Misty amd Brooklyn behind me, having got free from the string shot and came outside to hear the goodbye, tearing up themselves.

"Buttefree, you were the one to help me realise that not all bugs are that bad. Thank you for that." Misty said, hugging the butterfly, making her smile before wiping away Mistys tears with one of her antenna, Brooklyn getting the same treatment as she stood silently, not really one with goodbyes.

"I'll visit with Ross all the time, I promise." Brooklyn said as she held out a fist and Butterfree pushed her antenna that she used to wipe away Brooklyns tear with against it, returning the fist bump.

"Okay well, this is it." I said, pulling out Butterfrees Pokéball and holding down the button, a blue beam of energy shooting out and enveloping Butterfree who looked sad throughout the whole sequence and looked ready to burst out crying when her Pokéball crumbled in my hands.

"Hold on." I said, shrugging off my bag and pulling out a chain, fixing the red half of the Pokéball around the lock before slipping it over Butterfree's head, placing the white half in my bah alongside Pikachu's Pokéball, to keep it safe as he hated being inside it.

"There, now we can keep a piece of each other with us at all times." I said sadly, seeing that the sun was setting so it was finally time to go.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." I said as Misty and Brooklyn both put their arms around me for moral support. "We'll see each other once the league is finished, okay?" I said and Butterfree trilled happily, if she wasn't going to compete in the league then she was going to cheer on her teammates whether she knew them or not.

"Thanks for everything Butterfree, I love you." I whispered into her ears as I hugged the butterfly one last time before waving to her as we walked away, a void now in all our hearts.

 ***Sniff* I'm not crying. I just got some Stun Spore in my eyes.**

 _Important_ _Events_

 _Butterfree learns Silver Wind_

 _Ross releases Butterfree and gives her half of her Pokéball_

Next Chapter:The Sleepy Powerhouse!

As the group makes their way across the cloffs towards Celadon City, a large Pokemon blocks the way and becomes enraged when Ross and Brooklyn try to move it, will they calm the large Pokemon, or will they be crushed by it's enormous power and size?

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Fury Swipes, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Confusion, Struggle Bug, Supersonic*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _At Oak's Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem*_**

 ** _Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off,Double Team*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power, Confusion, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Protect*_**


	32. The Sleepy Powerhouse!

Tuesday 7th July 2007. Celadon Cliffs. 10:30am

As the three of us walked along the cliff side towards Celadon City, the waves of the ocean crashing into the cliff face below, I was trailing behind the girls, my hands in my pockets as I had a far off look in my eyes. Both Pikachu and Rauro, who were out and walking with me, exchanged worried looks, knowing that I was taking Butterfree's release pretty hard. After seeing my face, Pikachu leapt up onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheeks, Rauro butting against my leg until I picked him up, holding him to my chest, and he licked my cheeks.

"Thanks you two, I'll be fine. Promise." I said, giving a small smile after seeing how the two cared for me so much. As I kept walking I stopped upon seeing the girls had halted as well and looked up to see a massive blue Pokemon with a cream gave and stomach lying on the road, snoring and completely blocking the way.

"What in the world?" I asked as I shifted Rauro to one arm and pulled out my Pokédex with the other.

"Snorlax, the sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax is not often seen doing anything besides eating and sleeping but can use a massive power when convinced to make a real effort." The Pokédex chimed.

"So what do we do, can't exactly go around Snorlax, and it won't be easy to wake it up to ask it to move." Brooklyn said as I thought for a second before pulling out a Pokéball, an act that Misty noticed.

"Your gonna battle it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly, I'll catch it and then release it once we've passed by. It's asleep so I don't think it'd put up much of a fight." I explained before under handing the ball towards Snorlax, the large normal type being sucked into the Pokéball and it wiggled back and forth a few tines before bursting open and crumbling, revealing a now awake and angry looking Snorlax. "That can't be good for me." I said dryly before a large bolt of lightning shot from Snorlax's sparking left arm and zapped the ground near me, making me jump back in fear, Rauro and Pikachu leaping down and growling at Snorlax as Squirtle let himself out of his Pokéball and glared at the huge Pokémon.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play then that's fine by me. Squirtle, Water Gun. Rauro, Hidden Power and Pikachu Thunderbolt!" I shouted. All three leapt into action Piakchu firing a bolt of electricity as Squirtle spat a jet of water towards Snorlax, a lime green orb following moments later. The three attacks almost connected with Snorlax but he batted away the Hidden Power, took the Thunderbolt like it was nothing and opened his mouth wide, drinking the Water Gun like a refreshing drink.

"Okay, if that won't work, Quick Attack, Aqua Jet and Flame Wheel!" Pikachu sprinted towards Snorlax, a blue aura surrounding his body as Squirtle soared over head on the left, a veil of water surrounding him and Rauro span on the right while the flames around turned his body into a flaming tire. All three attacks connected this time but Snorlax just puffed out his chest, sending all three sailing back, crashing heavily to the ground. Soon after we heard a thundering and saw that Snorlax had begun charging towards the trio of Pokémon, ready to send them off the cliff.

"That's Tackle, Dodge it quick!" I shouted, running to the side myself along with he girls, as Snorlax charged past the Pokemon and stopped at the edge where he teetered for a few seconds before feeling two objects wrap around his arms and try to pull him back. When he looked behind him, Snorlax saw a Bulbasaur had wrapped it's vines around his arms,stopping his descent momentarily,a Charmeleon, Poliwhirl and the Pokémon he was battling earlier holding onto the vines and pulling to help the grass type. The two females then released a Psyduck and a Venonat, ordering them to use Confusion, which pulled Snorlax's arms back alongside the vines, making it easier to pull. The blonde girl also sent out a yellow fox who bit down lightly and began pulling on the Bulbasaur's vine as the humans began pulling as well. After several minutes, Snorlax was finally back on stable ground, the group of Pokemon falling to the ground in sheer exhaustion, something Snorlax could understand. He was one of the heaviest Pokémon in Kanto after all. The boy however came over to see how he was doing after recalling everyone besides Pikachu to their Pokéballs.

"Are you alright Snorlax? I hope we didn't hurt you while pulling you up." I said, patting the normal type on the side. "And sorry about trying to catch you, we were just trying to get past you." I explained as Snorlax just waved it off. He did overreact a bit.

"Well, I'm just gald there's no hard feeli-" I srmtarted before the cliff beneath me caved in and I fell down the cliff, racing towards the raging waters beneath. Before anyone could think to do anything, Snorlax leapt off the cliff and caught me in his arms, turning so that I was above him.

"Snorlax! Do you trust me?" I shouted as the wind whipped across us and Snorlax nodded. "Then throw me!" I yelled and Snorlax wound his arms back before hurling far above the cliff and I turned in the air, grabbing two Pokéballs from my belt.

"Bulbasaur!" I shouted, sending out the grass type who materialized on the edge of the cliff and immediately whipped out her vines, the appendages wrapping around my leg and leaving me dangling in the air before I threw another Pokéball at Snorlax, who was absorbed like last time. This time the Pokéball clicked after wiggling in the air but I was too preoccupied with sending out Pidgeotto. At my order the bird shot down with Quick Attack and grabbed the Pokéball in her talons, dropping it into my hands when she got back up to the cliffside where I had been dropped off.

"Guess you caught a Snorlax, congrats Ross." Misty said as the Pokéball teleported away.

"Yeah, but this time I'll call the professor and tell him what I caught." I said, pulling out my phone and calling the professor, switching the call to video. After a few seconds the professor licked up and he looked annoyed.

"So you caught a Snorlax?" Oak asked in a dry voice.

"Maybe." I said with a sheepish grin as I rubbed the back of my head. Oak sighed before turning to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a blue can of Pokéfood with a cream label.

"This is a special formula of Pokèfood. Made specially for Snorlax to eat. It fills them up after only one or two bowls, as opposed to one or two thousand bowls." Oak said. "Whenever you ask for Snorlax over, I'll send a can or two along with him. Bit for the most part I'd consider letting Snorlax stay here and train, only bring him over for dire circumstances." Oak said and I nodded, planning to do that anyways if it was okay with Snorlax.

"I've run the idea past him and Snorlax seems to be content with it. But he does look forward to seeing you again, I can sense it from him." Oak finished off with a raised finger, making a slight teaching moment out of it.

"Thanks professor, I'll call you when we get to Celadon City." I said before hanging up, just catching a glimpse of Primeape and Krabby waving to me.

"Well then, with all that sorted, shall we finally get to Celadon City?" Misty asked us as Brooklyn and I cheered, getting to our feet before running ahead of Misty, making her chuckle before she sprinted to catch up with us.

 _Important Events_

 _Ross catches a SnorlaxSnorlax_

Next Chapter: A Grass Menagerie!

As Ross begins his training for the Celadon City gym, he meets someone who can further his efforts, as well as an old friend who offers to help Ross bond with Snorlax. Will Ross be able to beat these two people, and how do they know each other?

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect***_

 _ **At Prof Oak's Lab:Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Ice Punch, Tackle, Thunder, Focus Blast, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing***_

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig***_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Ember, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***_

 _ **Nidoran(f)(Poison Point). Scratch, Bite, Double Kick, Growl, Poison Sting,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab**_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power***_

 _ **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch**_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem***_

 _ **Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam***_

 _ **Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck**_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)().Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off,Double Team***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Icy Wind, Water Gun, Protect, Confusion,Hidden Power***_


	33. A Grass Menagerie!

_**I realised that I made an error when stating the birthdays of the characters. Ross's birthday is meant to be July 14th. Not August.**_ **Wednesday 8th July 2007. Celadon City. 11:30am**

"Alright! Eevee, Quick Attack. Bulbasaur, Dodge it then Sludge!" I shouted as my two Pokemon stood opposite each other on a makeshift battlefield in a clearing with a lake to the side of us. Eevee crouched low before springing up and speeding towards Bulbasaur as a blue aura surrounded her, the grass type concentrating before leaping to the side and spitting a glob of purple goop at the passing Eevee, who spun around slammed a glowing white tail into the gunk, making it splatter harmlessly over the field, Eevee then shooting a Swift to counteract the Razor Leaf shot towards her.

"Okay girls, that'll do for now. But be ready cause I'm planning to use both of you in the Gym Battle." I said, making both cheer before walking off to the side and laying down to rest.

"Okay, Pikachu, Rauro your up." I said to the two Pokemon who were chasing each other around the clearing and then perked up, running over to opposite sides of the field.

"Flamethrower! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" I said, standing in between the two as Rauro shot a stream of orange flames at Pikachu who darted to the side with a blue aura surrounding him before sprinting towards Rauro.

"Rauro, Flame Wheel! Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail!" Pikachu kept running towards Rauro, who had began spinning head over heels as he was enveloped in a spinning tire of flames, spinning towards Pikachu who twirled at the last second and kept Rauro away with his glowing white tail. As both sides leapt back the sound of clapping was heard and I turned to see Will standing with a Scizor and a large purple bipedal Pokemon with a large horn and grey armour platimgs across it's stomach.

"That was some good moves dude, see you caught a Growlithe as well." Will said as he came up and gave me a fist bump, which I returned.

"Not quite, he was a family pet that got battle happy so he came along with me. And you've been busy yourself." I said, marveling Scizor and the other Pokemon, who both flexed their arms as I scanned the purple Pokémon.

"Nidoking, the drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidorino. With one swing of it's tail, Nidoking can topple a transmission tower. Once it goes on a rampage there is no stopping it." The dex chimed as Nodoking smirked at the entry and swished his tail along the ground, kicking up dust as he did.

"Yeah, a few of my Pokémon evolve via stone and item so I bought them and got my cousin in the city to do a trade to evolve Scizor." Will explained. "Plus there's a couple new members on my team I wanna train a bit more with so I decided to come out to Celadon for some more training." Will finished as I decided to let out the other two members of my team, Squirtle appearing and flexing to impress the larger Pokémon but was immediately dwarfed by Snorlax, who let out a loud yawn as he was released, seemingly just waking up.

"Woah, when did you catch that?" Will asked, Nidoking looking at Snorlax with intrigue.

"A couple days ago, he's really strong though." I said happily, patting Snorlax's belly, making him smile before he picked me up and gave me a noogie. 'Hahaha! Come in Snorlax, quit it!" I exclaimed, trying to get free from the death grip I was in.

"You know, Nidoking looks like he wants to battle Snorlax, why don't you and I have a rematch? Could give you a chance to see if Snorlax and you work well together." Will said as Snorlax put me down and then looked at Nidoking, both looking pumped up and ready to win.

"Sounds good, let's win it Snorlax." I said, pumping a fist in front of me as Rauro and Pikachu ran off the field with Squirtle and sat next to Eevee and Bulbasaur, all of them now paying full attention.

"Fraid the score's gonna be different this time Ross." Will said as Nidoking stretched his muscles and then took a defensive position.

"Yeah. This time it'll be 0-2." I said confidently as Snorlax slapped his stomach a couple times to pump himself up.

"Then let's get started, Flamethrower!" Will shouted, throwing an arm forward as Nidoking shot a stream of flames at Snorlax, who took all of us by surprise and twirled to the side before running towards Nidoking at a much faster pace than thought to be possible, wincing as the Flamethrower had scorched his side slightly.

"Snorlax, Tackle let's go!" I shouted, getting over my surprise. Snorlax shifted slightly and slammed his shoulder into Nidoking, sending the poison type stumbling back rubbing his jaw.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Will shouted as Nidoking righted himself and then fired several globs of brown sludge at Snorlax who took matters into his own hands and fired a blast of electricity from his sparking left arm, the lightning frying the sludge.

"Way to go Snorlax, now Focus Blast!" I said, sweeping by left arm to the side. Snorlax wound his right arm back as a ball of blue energy formed at his fingers. Snorlax then threw the ball in a baseball fashion towards Nidoking, who waited for his trainers order and then swung a large glowing white fist onto the Focus Blast, the orb careening into the nearby lake.

"Now Swift!" Will yelled as the orb caused a large burst of water to shoot up, Nidoking opening his mouth and gaping as dozmes of yellow stars shot out and spun through the air, locked onto Snorlax.

"You can't dodge so just brace yourself, then Ice Punch!" I shouted as the stars closed in, Snorlax crossing his arms over his body as best he could, grimacing as the stars slashed across his body before sprinting towards Nidoking again as his left hand became encased in a blue frosty glow.

"Get ready to counter with another Dynamic Punch Nidoking." Will said calmly, said behemoth nodding as his own fist lut up white and he braced himself for the incoming clash. Only to never get one as Snorlax spun to the side at the last moment, thrusting his frosty hand into Nidoking's side, sending him to the ground as ice covered his left side.

"And finish with Hyper Beam!" I yelled, pointing forward at the downed poison type. Snorlax grinned and opened his mouth wide as orange particles began to shoot into his gaping jaw from the air, making a ball of energy inside Snorlax's mouth which then fired a beam of pure energy at Nidoking who could only watch as the beam slammed into his chest and sent him flying back despite his size and he crashed to the ground, eyes shut tight and unconscious.

"Guess that's it." Will said as he recalled Nidoking and congratulated him.

"Yeah! Awesome job Snorlax, you did great!" I said as I leapt onto Snorlax who smiled and gave me a side hug, smiling happily at his first win with his new trainer.

"You said you were training for the Cleadon city gym right?" A voice said as a guy who looked about 17 with a green open jacket and shoes, black hair and jeans as well as a white T-shirt walked over and clapped Will's back, leaning on him slightly a strange white bracelet with a green diamond in a groove visible on his left wrist.

"Yeah, why?" I said, returning Snorlax to his Pokéball to rest.

"Well, I happen to be a grass type trainer myself. I could help you with your training if you wish." The guy said before standing up properly and holding out his hand. "My name's Derek,Will's cousin, nice to meet you." Derek said as I shook his hand and gave him my name as well.

"So, how many should we use?" Derek asked as he took his place on the left side of the clearing.

"Two on two but I'd like to make a transfer first, get someone else to fight." I said and began running towards the Pokemon centre. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" I yelled, waving behind me as Pikachu, Eevee and Rauro chased after me.

 **Wednesday 8th July 2007. Celadon City. 12:45pm**

"Alright then, the battle between Ross and Derek shall now begin. Each side will use tow Pokémon and the match will be over when either sides team is unable to continue. Furthermore there will be no substitutions. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." Will stated as Derek and I stood opposite each other with a Pokéball in hand and Pikachu stood on my shoulder, Derek throwing out his Pokéball first, releasing an Ivysaur who pawed at the ground, growling at me.

"Perfect, Charmeleon I choose you!" I shouted, throwing my Pokéball upwards, the device snapping open at it's apex and releasing a stream of light that formed into Charmeleon when it hit the ground and fizzled away in a burst of sparks. When released, Charmeleon let out a puff of flames from his snout and swiped at the air in an attempt to intimidate Ivysaur.

"Guess that your Charmander evolved huh?" Will said as Charmeleon smirked at him, giving a short wave before focusing his attention back on Ivysaur.

"Yeah, during my battle with Surge. Ever since he's been a bit more battle crazy so I figured I'd give him a chance to let off some steam now." I said as Charmeleon gave off another puff of emebers and swiped his claws in a 'come get me' fashion.

"that's how Charmeleon usually are when they first evolve, he'll mellow out after a couple more battles." Derek shouted across as Will shouted for the battle to start. "Sunny Day let's go!" Ivysaur's bulb began glowing pure white before a beam of energy shot out the bulb and the sunlight increased dramatically, making me sweat heavily before I took my hoodie off, leaving me in a black tank top and blue denim shorts.

"What just happened?" I questioned as I fanned myself quickly.

"That's Sunny Day. It's a move that increases the strength of Fire type moves and decrease water type move power." Will explained.

"Huh, wonder why they'd put themselves af a bigger disadvantage? Ah well, Flamethrower!" I shouted and Charmeleon swung his head to the left as flames began building at his jaws before he swingnhis head forward and shot a powerful stream of flames, a tinge of white visible as they shot through the air, only to be stopped when Derek ordered a Protect, the green shield blocking the Flamethrower and splitting it harmlessly.

"Use Flame Charge instead!" I shouted as the shield dropped. Charmeleon shot towards Ivysaur as his body was engulfed in orange flames, his body coming off the ground and he flew towards Ivysaur at tremendous speeds.

"Use Double Edge then Hidden Power!" Derek commanded loudly. Ivysaur nodded before running towards Charmeleon at an unusual speed for an Ivysaur, surrounded by a green aura. Both sides collided in the middle of the clearing and struggled against each other before they both backed off and skidded back to their trainers. As Charmeleon recovered from the blow and prepared to counter-strike, he was struck by a storm of white orbs that sent him flying back and he landed on his back, struggling to rise.

"Charmeleon! If you can keep going then use Flame Charge one more time!" I should as the lizard picked himself up and shot towards Ivysaur,cloaked in flames once more.

"Hidden Power!" Derek yelled as Charmeleon approached once more. Ivysaur nodded and fired the white orbs again but this time Charmeleon began leaping and weaving around the orbs which exploded around him, clouding him in smoke until he burst out and slammed into Ivysaur, sending the grass type stumbling back.

"Alright, time to get serious then, Grass Pledge!" Derek shouted tensing his left arm. Ivysaur's bud glowed a deep green before she stamped on the ground and several columns of green energy shot up around Charmeleon, forming into one big column seconds later and engulfing Charmeleon, sending him flying into the air as he growled in pain before flipping around to land on his feet.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Charmeleom snarled before unleashing a blast of purple energy from his jaws at Ivysaur which morphed into a dragon that raced across the field, gaping it's jaws.

"Solar Beam, go!" Derek shouted. Ivysaur began drawing in sunlight as the tip of her bulb began glowing white and she fired a beam of pure white energy from her bulb at the Dragon Pulse, both energies combining and exploding a second later.

"Alright, let's finish this with your favorite move!" Derek shouted, crossing his arms at the wrist in front of his face, the gem on his bracelet glowing and a symbol for the grass element appeared for a second before fading as Derek crossed his arms away from his body and then clapped his hands together where his wrists were a second ago as a green aura appeared around his body.

"The flowers, trees and grass that surround us are lending Ivysaur and I their power so that we can unleash a powerful move!" Derek shouted as the aura transferred over to Ivysaur as Derek opened his arms like a flower blooming and Ivysaur roared before the aura spread out along the ground and surrounded Charmeleon in a large circle. "Bloom Doom let's go!" Derek shouted as many flowers bloomed around Charmeleon before a large explosion ripped through the clearing as a jet of white and orange flames shot out of the light and slammed into Ivysaur, both Pokémon collapsing on the ground as the smoke, eyes shut tight.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this round is a tie." Will announced, hiding his awe from that last move.

"What in the world was that?!" I exclaimed as we both returned our Pokémon and Derek chuckled.

"That's called a Z Move. It's really powerful but can only be used once in a battle. I found the crystal in the Alola region and then got a Z-Ring from the local professor. We've been practising ever since and now we've finally used it in a battle." Derek explained as he pulled out a Pokéball. "And now the Pokemon that I caught in Alola. Go Leafeon!" Derek yelled as a cream coloured quadrupal Pokémon with a leaf on it's head and for a tail with brown feet appeared from the Pokéball and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Leafeon huh?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the unfamiliar Pokémon only to get a no data screen. "Useless encyclopedia." I deadpanned as I put the device back in my pocket.

"It's a pure grass type normally found in the Sinnoh region. And it's an evolution of Eevee." Derek explained as Eevee lifted her head and looked at Leafeon who have a not to her before turning back to me as I sent out Bulbasaur who landed on the ground and gave a nod to Leafeon as Will started the round.

"Razor Leaf!" Both Derek and I shouted immediately. Both Leafeon and Bulbasaur tensed before firing green glowing leaves at each other, the projectiles colliding against each other and fluttering to the ground.

"Alright, Tackle go!" I shouted as Derek ordered a Quick Attack. Bulbasaur ran at Leafeon as the grass types lower body was surrounded by white energy and sprinted at a much higher speed, knocking Bulbasaur back as Leafeon use the momentum to jump back and land in front of Derek.

"Use Vine Whip!" I shouted as Bulbasaur picked herself up and then shot out her vines towards Leafeon who leapt to the side of one before ducking under the other and darting towards Bulbasaur, hitting her with another Quick Attack.

"Sand Attack then Razor Leaf!" Derek shouted as Bulbasaur skidded back before Leafeon kicked the ground with her front paw, sending a cloud of dust into Bulbasaur's face, making her cry in discomfort before being launched back by a flurry of glowing leaves, landing about ten fee from the lakes edge.

"That's it! Use Energy Ball on the lake!" I shouted and Bulbasaur gave a questioning cry but fired a green ball of solar energy at the water nonetheless, the water spraying up following the explosion as the ball hit the surface of the lake. The wall of water rained down on both Bulbasaur and Leafeon, not only getting rid of the Sunny Day but clearing the sand from Bulbasaur's face.

"Energy Ball once more!" I shouted as Bulbasaur shook her head and then fired another ball of solar energy at Leafeon, who was too preoccupied with shaking his fur dry to notice the orb until it slammed into his face, sending him tumbling back, hissing in pain.

"Now Vine Whip!" I shouted as Bulbasaur whipped her vines towards Leafeon as the other grass type regained his senses and leapt over the vines only to wince as the vines jerked up and sent him sailing further into the air, slamming down on the ground with a loud thud and a cloud of dust.

"Use Sludge!" Bulbasaur aimed her bulb at Leafeon and fired a deep purple glob of goo at him, spattering the ground next to him as he leapt up and sprang to the side, slamming into Bulbasaur a second later with Quick Attack.

"Use Sludge once more!" I shouted. Bulbasaur fired another glob at Leafeon who tensed up at the glob flying toward him.

"Use Leaf Blade and cut through it, then attack!" Derek yelled and Leafeon lowered his head, his head leaf glowing a bright green as he charged forwards, cutting through the glob and ignoring the explosion behind him as he slashed across Bulbasaur with his leaf, causing another explosion as the plant frog was sent tumbling back.

"Got you now, Vine Whip, grab it and throw!" I shouted, Bulbasaur landing on the ground and immediately whipping out her vines, wrapping them around Leafeon and holding him above her head for a second before spinning him like a tire and throwing him into the air.

"Use Sludge when he lands!" I shouted, raising my arm up yo the sky before waving it in front of me as Bulbasaur fired a final glob of sludge which slammed into Leafeon just as he slammed into the ground and launched him into the water where he resurfaced a few seconds later, bobbing lifelessly in the water.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins and so the Victor of the battle is Ross." Will announced as Bulbasaur picked Leafeon out of the water with her vines, placing him gently on the ground as Derek went over to him and patted his side, smiling as he pulled out his Pokéball.

"Don't worry, we'll just train harder and get 'em next time, right?" Derek said softly, drawing a soft cry from Leafeon before he nuzzled against Derek's face and smiled as he was recalled and Derek stood up, walking over to me as I recalled Bulbasaur and the others at the water's edge.

"That was a good battle Ross, I had fun. But next time you'll be the one losing." Derek said with a chuckle as we shook hands.

"We'll see." I said, chuckling back as Derek then broke the handshake and waved towards Will, saying he had to get home to get ready for work, running off a few seconds later.

"So, wanna go see how the girls are doing?" I asked as Pikachu leapt back onto my shoulder and settled down, smiling as he got comfy.

"Sure, is Brooklyn competing in the Chateau tomorrow?" Will asked as the two of us set off toward the Pokemon centre where the girls had been training.

"Yep, she's really excited to be fighting some other people for once I think." I responded fondly, blushing slightly as I imagined Brooklyn being so serious on the battlefield, something that Will noticed but decided not to comment on.

 **Wednesday 8th July 2007. Celadon City. 2:00pm**

"Alright, Poison Tail go!" Brooklyn's voice commanded as Will and I entered the basement training fields that Celadon's Pokemon centre had. As we rounded the corner we could see what was first thought to be Nidoran slam a purple glowing tail into Psyduck's chest and send it flying back but once it landed it was revealed to be a large Pokemon with more defined fangs and more back spikes.

"Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidoran. Nidorina will often become nervous if it becomes separated from its friends or family, but tuck in it's barbs in order not to hurt them." My Pokédex chimed as the noise alerted Misty and Brooklyn to our presence, both girls going over and hugging Will who hugged back politely.

"So Nidoran evolved and you caught a Psyduck huh?" Will questioned as both creatures smiled when he rubbed their heads, being mindful of Nidorina's barbs.

"Yep, and she learned Ice Beam and Shadow Claw as well as Poison Tail." Brooklyn said, Nidorina beaming at the praise. "I think I know who I'm gonna use in the first round. There's four rounds, the first three one on one and the last one three on three." Brooklyn explained as she held up a Pokéball for us all to see.

"Venonat? You sure that's a good idea?" I asked as Misty filled Will in on the new captures made by us while we were separated. "You two haven't even battled together yet." I pointed out but Brooklyn justbwinked at me as she turned away, putting her hands behind her back and leaning forward slightly.

"That's where your wrong. Venonat and I had several battles against some other trainers here while you were gone so we've got a feel for how we both work now." Brooknyl said with another wink and I shrugged, accepting the statement and trying my best to force the blushes from appearing.

"Don't worry Brook, I know that you'll be awesome out there." I said warmly, placing a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, making both of us blush slightly, neither of us noticing thankfully.

"So they both…?" Will whispered to Misty, both of then watching the scene before them.

"Yeah." Misty replied simply.

"And they both have no idea?" Will asked again.

"Uh huh." Misty replied again before they both noticed us looking over at them and quickly suggested that we all get some lunch, sighing as it worked and Brooklyn and I smiled, already looking in my guidebook to see some restaurants.

 _Important Events_

 _The group meets back up with Will again_

 _Ross learns about Z Moves from Derek_

 _Nidoran evolves into Nidorina and learns Ice Beam, Shadow Claw and Poison Tail_

 _Will's Scyther is revealed to have evolved into Sciz_ or

 _Will's Nidorino is revealed to have evolved into Nidoking_

 _Snorlax is revealed to know Ice Punch, Focus Blast and Hyper Beam_

 _Ross and Will battle again, with Ross winning_

Next Chapter:A Chateau Start-over!

As Brooklyn prepares to properly start her battle Chateau career, she quickly becomes rivals with another girl from her and Ross's past. Can she beat this new foe or will Brooklyn lose another Chateau ribbon?

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Thick Fat).Tackle, Thunder, Ice Punch, Focus Blast, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball***_

 _ **At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing***_

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot***_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry). Shadow Claw, Bite, Double Kick, Ice Beam, Poison Sting,Poison Tail***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Confusion, Struggle Bug, Supersonic***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power***_

 _ **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch**_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard***_

 _ **At Oak's Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem***_

 _ **Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam***_

 _ **Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck**_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)().Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Water Gun, Hidden Power, Confusion, Protect***_


	34. A Chateau Start-Over!

**Thursday 9th July 2007. Celadon Chateau. 2:45pm**

"You ready?" I asked Brooklyn,who stood staring at the Battle Chateau, a large castle like building with white pillars next to the door, with a scared expression before turning and trying get away if I hadn't grabbed her by the waist and spun around, walking up to the man in front as he looked at us like we were crazy.

"Hi, my friend wants to sign up for the Battle Chateau, here's her info." I said as I used one arm to reach into Brooklyn's shorts pocket, retrieving her Chateau case and I.D, hanging the items over to the man as he checked then over, tuning out Brooklyn's cries as she beat my arms in an attempt to escape.

"Very well madam, your battles await." The man said to Brooklyn who sighed and took back her items, slinking into the Chateau, myself beside her as Will and Misty followed behind after mouthing an apology to the guard who just put his hand up and waved it off.

"Now was that so hard?" I said mockingly as I sat down on a white couch, crossing my legs as Brooklyn sat down next to me, glaring half heartedly before I felt a hand tap my shoudler and I turned to see who it was before the person slammed into me, hugging me tightly.

"Rossie! Is that you?!" The person, a girl with black hair and a pink dress on squealed as she hugged into me even tighter.

'Oh yay.' Both Brooklyn and I thought at the same time, remembering the girl from our class in school.

"Hello Kristy, how are you today?" I said in a blank and annoyed tone that Kristy didn't pick up on.

"Well Rossie, I'm a trainer now and participating in the Battle Chateau, because of course I'm deserving of this prestigious title don't you think?" Kristy said quickly, making my head spin as I tried to keep up with her talking.

"Sure, whatever." I said as I just decided to blankly agree with her to try and make her be quiet but no dice.

"Kristy." Brooklyn said with a cold tone and a colder glare.

"Brooklyn." Kristy said in the exact same way, the sparks between them almost visible as they are at each other fiercely.

"So your taking the Battle Chateau challenge too?" Kristy asked with a snooty tone."Surprised they let a shrimp like you enter in the first place."

"Oh that's it." Brooklyn said, winding her arm back until she was grabbed from behind again, this time by Will who had just come in with Misty to overhear Kristy insulting Brooklyn. "Really? What is it with people picking me up today?" Brooklyn said with a pout as she was carted off by Will to another section of the room.

"So what's the story with her?" Will asked as he placed Brooklyn down on another couch as Misty went over to keep me company.

"She's a girl from our class back in Pallet Town, she had a big crush on Ross and constantly tried to get him to notice her. Too bad he finds her just as annoying as I do." Brooklyn explained, finishing with a small smile.

"So you think she'll try and take Ross away from you then?" Will said with a knowing look and a smirk as Brooklyn blushed heavily and hid inside her hair. "Well, you'd better get over it quickly, your up first." Will said, pointing to the screen that had just appeared, showing Brooklyn's picture next to a boy with tanned skin and blonde hair in the first slot.

"Okay, nerve wracking, but okay." Brooklyn said, standing up and clutching Venonat's Pokéball to her chest as she breathed in and out heavily, stepping onto the battlefield in the middle of the field as her opponent did, bowing respectively as Brooklyn curtseyed, per tradition in the Battle Chateau.

"This will be a one on one battle between Brooklyn Hennessy and Derek Halsey. Trainers, select your Pokémon." The referee said as he stepped into the field.

"Come on out Zubat!" Derek yelled as a blue bat with purple on the inside of it's wings and no eyes appeared and gave a small shriek, landing on Derek's arm as Brooklyn wound back her arm and called out Venonat who appeared on the ground with a happy cry and focused his attention on Zubat, the latter having flown off Derek's arm and hovering in the air.

"Battle, begin!" The ref said as he stepped off the field.

"Use Bite!" Derek shouted, starting the battle off as Zubat dove down towards Venonat with her mouth open wide.

"Dodge it, then Stun Spore!" Brooklyn called as Zubat closed in, only to chonp down on thin air as Venonat dive to the side before during out a clump of yellow spores, the powder enveloping Zubat and locking up her muscles, the bat screeching in pain as she was soon thrown back by Venonat's Tackle.

"Hang in there, Air Cutter!" Zubat shook her head as she regained balance before flapping her glowing blue wings and sending crescents of similar coloured energy towards Venonat, the bug avoiding all but one, the impact sending him rolling back with a disgruntled shout.

"Use Tackle once more!" Brooklyn shouted as Venonat pulled himself to his feet and then sprung towards Zubat, who span around at her trainers orders and slammed a glowing white wing into Venonat, sending him sailing back and crashing to the ground.

"Venonat! Can you keep going?" Brooklyn cried as Venonat pulled himself up from the ground with a pained look on his face and cried loudly before a blast of blue energy shot out from his now glowing blue eyes and encapsulated Zubat in a blue dome of energy and then exploded, sending the small bat into the ground. "Awesome! That was Psybeam!" Brooklyn exclaimed as Zubat struggled to get up before falling to the ground once again, limp and obviously unconscious.

"Zubat is unable to battle, Venonat wins. And so madam Brooklyn will move onto round two." The referee said as Derek recalled Zubat and smiled at the Pokéball.

"Nice work Venonat, I'm so proud of you." Brooklyn said, hugging Venonat before recalling him to his Pokéball and placing it on her belt, walking up to Misty and Will, noticeably upset when she noticed I was gone. "Where'd Ross go?" Brooklyn asked as Misty and Will shared a look that mixed between grimness and pity.

"As soon as your battle was over, Kristy dragged him away to watch her match, saying 'I'll show you how a real girl battles.' Kinda disturbing to hear but damage done I guess." Will said, drawing a confused look from Brooklyn and earned him a slap over the head from Misty.

"Guess she's really set on taking Ross away from me." Brooklyn said, not bothering to mask her sadness, not aware that I was around the corner at the vending machine, a sad look on my face as I had heard everything.

 **Thursday 9th July 2007. Celadon Chateau. 4:00pm**

"Finish up with Shadow Claw!" Brooklyn yelled as the opposing Scyther ahoy across the field, only to be met by a three clawed large claw courtesy of Nidorina. Scyther was sent flying back and landed in front of her trainer, a girl with curly red hair, eyes shut tight.

"Scyther is unable to battle, Nidorina wins. And so madam Brooklyn will move onto the finals, where she will battle madam Kristy for the title of Baroness." The referee said as Brooklyn congratulated Nidorina and recalled her, already having an idea of who she'd use against Kristy. She'd managed to win the previous round fighting a Magneton by utilizing Poliwhirl's speed to deal blows while avoiding Thunderbolts before finishing the job with Mega Punch. She looked over to the stands to see that I'd just returned from Kristy's battle, being dragged all over by her over the course of the day.

"Hey. Brooklyn done yet?" I said in an extremely tired tone as Pikachu even struggled to stay on mu shoulder, having been pet by Kristy all day, the girl even trying to get me to let her take Pikachu with her instead of me.

"Yeah, she just finished." Misty said bluntly, making me wince internally, knowing she was upset with me for missing all of Brooklyn's battles. "She's up for the finals against your new bestie now." Misty said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't call her my bestie. She'll want me to do that if she hears." I said, terrified of the implications of being Kristy's bestie. "Besides, I much prefer being Brooklyn's bestie." I said with a slight blush as I thought back to all the times Brooklyn has made me feel like I can do anything.

"Oh really? Just her bestie?" Misty said, dropping her sarcastic tone for a teasing one. "Or would you rather be more to her?" She said, nudging me as my face burned even more.

"I-uh well. I wouldn't mind being more. -But only if she wanted to but I can't be sure, cause I never really understood how emotions worked but if she expressed and interest I wouldn't exactly compla-" I rambled, only to be cut off by Will putting his hand over my mouth, shutting me up.

"Alright Romeo, we get the point. Now be quiet, the battles starting." Will said as Kristy called out a larger Pokemon than Geodude, with stubby legs and four arms, two of which were tucked in.

 _"Graveler, the rock Pokemon and the evolved form of Geodude. Graveler climbs up mountains as it heads towards the peak. Once it reaches the summit, Graveler rolls down the way it came."_ Brooklyn's Pokédex chimed as she thought about her choices and smiled before calling out Oddish, who looked nervous about all the people until he caught sight of Brooklyn smiling at him and Oddish grinned back, turning towards Graveler.

"Battle, begin!" The referee called.

"Let's get this over with. Double Edge!" Kristy said in a cocky tone, further sealing her fate, Brooklyn smirking as Graveler ran forward at a sluggish pace, a green aura surrounding his body.

"Use Grass Knot, then Stun Spore!" Brooklyn commanded, throwing her arm forward and smiling as Oddish's eyes closed and two blades of glowing green grass popped up and tied into a knot as Graveler approached, tripping him up and sending him tumbling to the ground, crying in pain as he did before a cloud of yellow spores hit him and locked up his muscles, making it more difficult to get back up.

"Damn you, Rock Blast!" Kristy yelled as Graveler pulled himself to his feet, nodding as he put all four hands in front of him and firing several rock shaped blasts of energy towards Oddish, who ducked and weaved around most but was scraped by a few, getting a cry of pain from him. "Now Fire Punch!" Graveler shot towards the incapacitated Oddish as his left bottom hand lit up with flames, aiming to deliver a powerful hit to Oddish.

"Use Absorb and stop Graveler in his tracks!" Brooklyn shouted as Graveler got close. Oddish's eyes snapped open before a small tornado of green energy shot out from the space between his leaves and body, slamming into Graveler and stopping him immediately as he cried in pain before several orbs of red energy shot out of his body and hit Oddish, surrounding the weed in a veil of green energy and sparkles as he healed.

"Use Earthquake!" Kristy yelled as Graveler skidded back.

"Use the force to jump, then Bullet Seed!" Brooklyn yelled as the ground began shaming once Graveler stomped powerfully. Oddish waited until he felt the earth shaking strongly before leaping up, a pillar of dirt shooting up and propelling Oddish into the air before he turned in the air and fired a volley of glowing gold seeds at Graveler, pummeling the rock type until he fell to the ground unconscious, to Kristy's dismay.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Oddish is the winner." The referee announced as Kristy recalled Graveler and congratulated him.

"Alright, Sandshrew cut her down to size!" Kristy yelled as a Sandshrew appeared on the ground and swiped it's claws through the air in an attempt to intimidate Oddish.

"Oddish, Bullet Seed!" Brooklyn yelled as the referee started the match. Oddish fired another Bullet Seed towards Sandshrew who dug underground at Kristy's command, the seeds impacting against the ground shortly before Sandshrew burst out of the ground and uppercutted Oddish, sending the weed into the air and landing powerfully against the ground.

"Now Swift!" Kristy yelled, happy to be gaining a lead. Sandshrew landed on the ground and opened his mouth, sending a cluster of yellow stars towards Oddish, cutting across his body as he whimpered in pain.

"Use Petal Blizzard, wrap this up in one shot!" Brooklyn shouted as the star assault ended. Oddish nodded and a large tornado of pink petals and wind formed around his body before he launched it towards Sandshrew who was blasted back but flipped over and shot towards Oddish as his claws elongated and glowed purple before he slashed across Oddish, sending the weed to the ground, unconscious.

"Oddish is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins." The ref said as Kristy celebrated and Brooklyn recalled Oddish, thanking him before unclipping her next Pokéball.

"Abra, let's go!" Brooklyn yelled as the usually sleepy psychic type appeared, fully awake and ready to battle.

"Battle, begin!" The ref said as Abra took a defensive stance.

"Mud Slap, go!" Kristy yelled. Samdsgrew took a deep breath before firing several globs of nud at Abra who Teleported away and reappeared behind Sandshrew, who had yet to notice the psychic type.

"Use Hidden Power!" Brooklyn yelled, Abra forming white orbs around his body as he threw his arms forward, sending the orbs flying towards Sandshrew, sending the mouse flying back with a cry of pain before a black and purple ball of shadows slammed I to him, sending him into the wall, unconscious.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, Abra wins." The ref said as Misty Will and I were all stunned by the strength that Abra displayed.

"Man, Brooklyn should use Abra much more often." I said as Kristy recalled Sandshrew and growled before sending out a Meowth that swiped it's claws across the air as Brooklyn recalled Abra, thanking him for his work before unclipping her last Pokéball and sending out Fennekin, the fox letting out a small burst of flames as she materialized like Charmeleon does.

"Battle, begin." The referee announced.

"Use Slash and finish off that fox quickly!" Kristy growled as Meowth sped across the field, her left claws glowing white and elongating.

"Use Flamethrower!" Brooklyn yelled, Fennekin blasting Meowth back with a stream of orange flames, the cat struggling to rise again before leaping into the air and flipping over so his now glowing white tail was aimed at Fennekin, who leapt into the air towards Meowth, a coat of orange flames surrounding her body as she slammed Meowth into the ground, knocked out soundly.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Fennekin wins amd so Madam Brooklyn is the winner of today's Battle Chateau." The referee announced ass Kristy looked shocked as she recalled Meowth and Fennekin leapt into Brooklyn's arm, ecstatic that she could help her trainer achieve the first step in their new goal.

"You did amazingly Fennekin, I'm going to feed you an entire branch when we get back to the Pokémon Centre." Brooklyn said happily, Fennekin barking happily before another set of arms wrapped around Brroklyn, spinning her around until she was face to face with me, myself smiling happily and blushing, Brooklyn doing the same once she saw it was me hugging her.

"You did great out there Brooklyn. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to your other matches." I said in a sincere tone as Pikachu had Fennekin ran off to Misty and Will, sensing this was a private thing.

"It's okay, km just glad that your here now." Brooklyn said, blushing a little more as she said that. Just as I was about to reply, Kristy cane up and forced us apart, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Enough about you. Rossie, don't you think I should have won today? I think if you traveled with me instead of that loser, I could be the most powerful trainer." Kristy rambled, until I finally had enough and pushed her arms off me, going back to Brooklyn and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Kristy, I don't care if you win or not, and I'm not going to travel with you cause if I do then I'll take Brooklyn along with us, cause I can't stand being without her. You however, I could live without you trying to get me to like you with the most shallow things ever. Sort Kristy, but I don't know if I'll ever like you that way." I said, making Kristy fume before stomping away, Brooklyn trying not to laugh until she buried her head in my chest, giggling into it as Misty and Will showed up, a knowing look on both their faces.

"So, what time is your gym battle tonight?" Misty asked suddenly, startling Brooklyn and making me laugh slightly as she blushed from embarrassment.

"6:30." I said simply, already havjg the four Pokémon I planned to use on hand, having looked up the gym rules this morning.

"Cool, so who're you using?" Will asked as the referee began the victory ceremony, a man in a maroon suit coming up with a balcj box in his hands.

"That's a secret." I said with a wink as Brooklyn was called over and stood in front of the man with the suit, beaning along with Fennekin, who was in her arms.

"Congratulations madam Brooklyn, I now present you with your baroness ribbon." The man said as he opened the box, revealing a bronze medal, with blue ribbon on the top bottom, left and right sides.

"Yeah, I just took a step towards my goal, cause I got, the baroness ribbon!" Brooklyn called as she held the ribbon in both her hands in front of her, Fennekin barking as well.

 **Thursday 9th July 2007. Celadon Chateau. 6:00pm**

"Where is she? We need to get going to the gym soon." I said as we all waited in the lobby of the Pokémon centre for Brooklyn,walking to go look for her, before a girl in a dark red hoodie with blue jeans and brown boots up to her calf jumped into me, her hood down, revealing herslft to be Brooklyn, who smiled happily as she revealed her hair, which was now only up to about her shoulders, instead of flowing down her back.

"Tada! I figures since the Chateau challenge signifies a new me, I'd change things up yo really show how I've changed." Brooklyn explained as she did a twirl, letting her hoodie flutter out as she did, stopping as she faced me with a blush.

"I think you look amazing." I said with a blush of my own, now able to notice Brooklyn's smile when she didn't hide in her hair.

"Thanks, now we should get going to your battle." Brooklyn said timidly, finishing off strong as she pulled me out the door and we began running for the gym, leaving Misty and Will behind.

"They'll never change." Misty said with a sigh as she and Will opted for walking to the gym.

"Do you want them to?" Will asked as Brooklyn amd I disappeared from sight.

"Point." Misty said as she put her hands over her eyes, wishing she'd remembered her sunglasses.

 _Important Events_

 _Brooklyn wins her first Chateau, becoming a Baroness_

 _Abra is revealed to have learned Shadow Ball_

 _Venonat learns Psybeam_

 _Brooklyn changes her clothes and cuts her hair_

 _Will and Misty meet Kristy, a girl who has a crush on Ross and is rivals with Brooklyn_

Next Chapter:The Scents of Celadon!

As Ross begins his battle with the Celadon Gym leader, Erika, he realised that her child like mentality is nothing but a tactic to disarm her challengers. Will Ross be able to beat her or will he be trimmed down to size?

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Tackle, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sludge,Energy Ball***_

 _ **At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing***_

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Stomp, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust***_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Hidden Power***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry). Shadow Claw, Poison Tail, Double Kick, Ice Beam, Poison Sting,Hidden Power***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Confusion, Struggle Bug, Supersonic,Psybeam***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power***_

 _ **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball**_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard***_

 _ **At Prof Oak's Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Poison Sting, Agility, Focus Energy, Protect, Pin Missile,Poison Jab**_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Gem***_

 _ **Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam***_

 _ **Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck**_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off,Double Team***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Protect, Water Gun, Confusion, Icy Wind,Hidden Power***_


	35. The Scents Of Celadon!

**Thursday 9th July 2007. Celadon Gym. 6:25pm**

"Thanks." I said to the receptionist as she pressed a button on her desk, sending a buzzing noise throughout the building as I walked through the challenger doors and the girls and Will went through the spectator doors.

"No problem, Erika and the referee will be there when you walk in." The receptionist explained as she returned to her computer as I stepped through the doors. As I adjusted to the brightness of the room, I saw Derek standing in the referee's box to my surprise as a girl in her late teens wearing a cream kimono with a red scarf tied around the waist sat cross-legged in the gym leader box,the field and boxes covered with healthy looking grass and trees behind the girl,a skylight letting in the summer evening warmth from above. He girl sat with her eyes closed and was surrounded by several Oddish and Bellsprourt, a Bulbasaur sat beside her, eyes also closed.

"Hello, my name's Erika. Nice of you to visit my gym. Are you having a nice day?" Erika asked as she opened her eyes but remained sitting down, petting the Bulbasaur and one of the Oddish beside her.

"Yeah. We were just at the Battle Chateau, and now I'm aiming to win my third badge here." I said, deciding to sit down as well, seeing as it looked comfy.

"I see, then I shall be happy to accommodate." Erika said, shifting slightly to take a Pokéball from her kimono as the grass types around her moved away besides the Bulbasaur.

"So is that Bulbasaur yours?" I asked as Derek prepared to list off the rules.

"Not quite, it's one of my students but I'm looking after him while she's away on a trip. I'm letting him watch my gym matches in order for him to learn if that's alright with you." Erika explained.

Fine by me. Hope you get real strong soon Bulbasaur." I called as Pikachu got comfy on the ground next to me, curled up but still awake, ready to battle if necessary.

"The Celadon gym battle between Erika, the gym leader and Ross, the challenger, will now begin. Each side will have the use of four Pokémon and the battle will be over when either sides team is unable to continue. Furthermore, there is no time limit and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." Derek announced as Erika and I gave each other a makeshift bow in respect.

"Gloom, lead us to victory." Erika said softly as she threw her Pokéball into the air lightly. The Pokemon that emerged was a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It had orange leaves and a reddish-brown flower growing from its head. The flower had large, rounded petals and a white single large spot on each petal. Its eyes were wide and appeared closed and its lips were thin and purple.

"So that's a Gloom?" I said as I leaned to the side to pull out my Pokédex from my back pocket, scanning the new Pokémon.

" _Gloom the weed Pokémon and the evolved form of Oddish. Gloom gives off a powerful aroma that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away."_ The Pokédex chimed as I set it to the side and sniffed the air, not finding any smell.

"So does Gloom know when to not spray that stuff while it's battling." I asked as I pulled out my own Pokéball.

"Yes, I taught her that the moment Oddish evolved." Erika said and I smirked.

"Alright then, Rauro I choose you!" I said happily, calling out my old friend, who landed on the ground and barked, happy to be in a battle with a trainer besides his masters friends, as strong as they were.

"Battle, begin!" Derek called.

"Sunny Day, if you would." Erika stated in such a calm voice you wouldn't think she was battling. Gloom responded by nodding and firing a pulse of white energy from her flower, increasing the heat in the room even more, making Brooklyn take off her hoodie to reveal a black tank top with Fennekin ears on the chest.

"And follow up with Grassy Terrain!" Erkia said, raising her voice slightly more. Gloom responded much faster this time, glowing green as she spread the light through the field, causing multiple flowers to bloom around us, the entire room even seeming to take on a green glow. "The pieces are in place, Solar Beam!" Erika said, shouting this time, catching me off guard as Gloom fired a beam of white energy from her flower at Rauro.

"Use Flamethrower to counter, then Bite!" I shouted from my sitting position as Rauro shot a stream of orange flames at the Solar Beam, both moves colliding and exploding in a cloud of smoke seconds later as Rauro bounded into the cloud, teeth glowing brightly and he snapped down on where Gloom was, only to be met by thin air.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Erika called with a smirk. A bright pink light shone from behind Rauro before he was tackled from the side by a also smirking Gloom, who then backed off as the dog stopped skidding across the ground.

"Use Hidden Power!" I shouted. Rauro formed the white balls of energy around him, firing them as a storm with a cry but Gloom sprinted around the orbs, firing a stream of glowing green leaves as she ran.

"Use Flame Wheel and blow right through 'em!" I called, Rauro already spinning head over heels as fire surrounded him, turning the dog into a tire of flames, burning the Razor Leaf as it made contact with the fiery wheel, the dog barreling forward and hitting a surprised Gloom with the attack, blowing it back into a tree.

"Gloom! If your alright then use Sludge Wave!" Erika cried as Gloom fell to the ground, rising slowly before she fired a stream of purple goo at Rauro, the stream spiralling through the air before attempting to slam down on the puppy, if not for him leaping to the side and launching another strong of white orbs at Gloom,this time hitting the grass type and sending her back into the tree.

"Gloom, Synthesis!" Erika called as Gloom pulled herself up again before giving a loud cry as a white light surrounded her body and when it faded Gloom looked like the battle had just started while Rauro was panting due to the energy he had used up.

"Rauro, Flamethrower!" I shouted as Rauro shook his head and then shot another blast of flames at Gloom, the grass type twirling out the way before shooting towards Rauro, slamming into him with another Dazzling Gleam. "Man, how is Gloom so fast?" I said to myself as Gloom fired another Razor Leaf at Rauro, the dog countering with Hidden Power, the moves colliding and exploding in the middle of the field, the flowers opening further as the smoke cleared, firing a small green beam towards Rauro and Gloom, striking both Pokémon but not hurting them, in fact both looked better than when the beam hit when the light faded from their bodies.

"Okay what?" I said to myself,extremely confused, Erika smiling as she giggled.

"That was Grassy Terrain's effect. In addition to powering up grass type moves, the field will also heal Pokémon on the ground ever now and again. And Gloom's speed is linked in with Sunny Day and it's Chlorophyll ability, allowing it to increase it's speed dramatically when the sunlight is especially strong." Erika explained as she petted Bulbasaur, who was relaxing in the warmth of the sun, watching the battle lazily.

"Good to know, Rauro Flame Wheel!" I shouted as Rauro stopped sniffing around the ground and then spun towards Gloom as he was surrounded by a tire of flames.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Erika said as Rauro approached, Gloom firing a stream of leaves as she lowered her head.

"Use Flamethrower as you spin!" I shouted as Rauro spun towards Gloom, several whips of flames shooting out of the Flame Wheel, burning the Razor Leaf and Gloom before she was demolished by the Flame Wheel, being flung back into the mini forest behind Erika, emerging seconds later with several scorch marks all over her body.

"Use Synthesis, then Solar Beam!" Erika shouted, Gloom surrounding herself with the familiar white light.

"Use Snarl and stop her in her tracks!" I shouted, finally having a battle plan. Rauro nodded and opened his mouth, growling loudly as several black sound waves shot out and hit Gloom, shocking her out of healing before she was caught in Rauro's glowing jaws and thrown back, unconscious as the sunlight and flowers faded from the field.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Rauro wins." Derek announced as Erika recalled Gloom, giving her words of praise before pulling out another Pokéball and sending out a Paras.

"Okay Rauro, come back for a bit." I said, pointing the puppy's Pokéball and him and letting the recall beam pull him into the device. "Sorry boy. I know you could beat Paras handily but I wanna give some of the others a turn as well. Eevee, I choose you!" I shouted as the evolution Pokémon cane out and cooed at the soft grass under her paws.

"Battle, begin!" Derek announced as Eevee crouched low, ready to leap at Paras.

"Stun Spore!" Erika shouted. Paras nodded and fired a cloud of yellow spores from his mushrooms at Eevee.

"Dodge it! Then Iron Tail!" I shouted as the cloud came closer to Eevee, the normal type leaping into the air and twisting so her how glowing tail was facing Paras, the bug fighting back by pulling back a dull glowing white pincer and slashing forward, keeping Eevee back until she leapt away, landing away from the still dissolving spore cloud.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Eevee nodded and fired a ball of black and purple energy from her mouth towards Paras but he leapt over the Shadow Ball, the attack careening off into the woods behind Erika and exploding a few seconds later. "Now Quick Attack!" I yelled, getting frustrated that out attacks were doing nothing, Eevee feeling the same.

"I wonder?" Will said to himself as Eevee leapt to the site to avoid another Stun Spore from Paras.

"What's up?" Brooklyn questioned him as Eevee then leapt into the air, landing as a blue aura surrounded her body.

"You see. Paras can usually be found at Mount Moon, in between Pewter City and Cerulean City. The Paras there aren't very strong and more often than not only know Scratch and Stun Spore." Will explained as Eevee raced towards Paras, leaping over another dose of Stun Spore.

"The same moves that Paras has only used so far in the battle." Brooklyn realised as Eevee closed in on Paras.

"Ah! Ross, get Eevee out of there! I think Erika's lured you into a trap!" Will shouted, Erika and Paras smirking as Eevee came within feet of Paras.

"Right he is. Poison Powder!" Erika said suddenly, Paras firing a purple cloud of spores at Eevee who plowed straight into it, emerging seconds after with a purple strip between her eyes. "Now Bullet Seed!" Erika said, much more confident now. Paras likewise smiled as he took a deep breath and fired a volley of glowing green seeds at Eevee, the normal type being flung back by the attack as the poison attacked her body.

"If you still can, Shadow Ball!" I shouted as Eevee rose to her feet and fired another Shadow Ball at Paras.

"Use Fury Cutter, then attack!" Erika yelled, Paras's left claw glowing green before he slashed through the Shadow Ball, creating an explosion behind him as he tried to slash Eevee with a brighter claw, only to meet thin air before being tackled to the side by Eevee, who was surrounded by a blue light.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Erika yelled, the seeds being fired once again.

"Swift let's go!" I yelled, Eevee firing a storm of yellow stars from her glowing tail, the stars and seeds colliding and exploding, leaving a cloud of smoke in the middle of the field that quickly dissipated to show Paras looking around in confusion as a cloud of dust settled on my side of the field. Seconds later a rumbling was heard as the ground beneath Paras crumbled and Eevee headbutted Paras powerfully sending it into the air, falling for a bit before being blasted back into the air by Eevee's Shadow Ball, the normal type wincing as the poison took effect again.

"Finish up with Iron Tail!" I shouted, Eevee leaping into the air after Paras, her tail glowing white as she spun around.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Erika shouted as Paras began his descent towards Eevee. The bug type righted himself before putting his claws in front of him, the appendages glowing green as he reached Eevee. Both sides struggled as they fell to the ground, creating a dust cloud when they landed. After several moments the cloud lifted for us to see that Eevee and Paras where both lying on the ground unconscious.

"Both Eevee and Paras are unable to battle. This round is a draw." Derek announced as Erika and I recalled our Pokémon, praisning them as we did.

"Alright, Rauro, your up again!" I shouted as the puppy appeared and growled at Erika, mostly recovered from his battle with Gloom.

"Exeggcute, come out please!" Erika shouted as what appeared to be a group of six eggs, all with identical faces, came out and landed on the ground with a collective cry.

 _"Exeggcute, the egg Pokémon. This Pokémon is made up of six eggs that form a knit cluster. When cracks appear on the eggs, Exeggcute is ready to evolve."_ The Pokédex chimed.

"Weird, Alright keep on your toes Rauro, no telling what it'll do." I called out to the Growlithe who barked in response and crouched low as if he was hunting.

"Battle, begin!" Derek announced.

"Use Bite!" I shouted immediately. Rauro leapt into action and bounded towards Exeggcute as his teeth glowed brightly,ready to tear into Exeggcute.

"Use Confusion and send him flying!" Erika shouted. As Rauro closed in, Exeggcute's middle egg's eyes began glowing blue as a aura of the same colour surrounded Rauro and sent him flying into the air, landing heavily in the middle of the field. "Now Barrage!" Erika followed up as Rauro slowly stood up, shaking his head. Exeggcute nodded and suddenly the outlaying eggs around the middle flew towards Rauro, exploding as they landed around him, sending the puppy back towards me with a howl of pain as the eggs all came back together.

"Okay, Snarl let's go!" I yelled, Rauro picking himself up and sending the back sound waves towards Exeggcute.

"Protect, then Extrasensory!" Erika shouted, Exeggcute forming a green dome around himself, stopping the Snarl before his middle egg's eyes glowed yellow and Rauro yelped in pain as an unseen force attacked his head, making him writhe in pain on the ground. "Now Ancient Power!" As Rauro continued writhing in the ground, Exeggute began glowing white before the light swirled around his body and formed into a orb of white energy which the eggs launched at Rauro, the orb exploding as it hit the puppy's body, sending him flying into me, both of us falling over as I held Rauro in my arms, the puppy licking me as he came to his senses and then leapt back into the field.

"Alright, Flamethrower!" I shouted. Rauro reared his head and shot a blast of orange flames at Exeggcute, the eggs forming another dome of green energy that blocked the Flamethrower before using Barrage again, the outlaying eggs shooting towards Rauro.

"Use Flame Wheel!" I shouted, Rauro nodding as he turned into a flaming tire that knocked away the eggs before shooting towards the middle egg, knocking it back as the others joined it.

"Finish up with Hidden Power!" I yelled, the white orbs circling around Rauro before launching towards Exeggcute, who had just reformed before the orbs exploded around him, creating a cloud of smoke that cleared away to show the eggs in a cluster, all unresponsive to Erika's calls.

"Exeggcute is unable to battle, Growlithe is the winner." Derek announced as Erika recalled Exeggcute and pulled out her last Pokéball, sending out a Weepinbell that's landed on the ground and smirked at Rauro.

"Alright, one more and then we win!" I exclaimed happily as Rauro nodded while barking happily, ready to knock out this plant and get his friend another badge.

"Battle, begin." Derek called, seeing I was sticking with Rauro.

"Use Flamethrower!" I shouted. Rauro reared his head and shot a stream of flames at Weepinbell who leapt into the air and grabbed one of the vines that hung from the trees, using it to swing over to Rauro, sending a stream of leaves with her which the puppy avoided.

"Use Flame Wheel and bring it down!" I yelled, Rauro shooting into the air as he turned into a spinning tire of flames.

"Poison Powder!" Erika shouted as Rauro closed in. Weepinbell nodded and spat a cloud of purple spores at Rauro, stopping his Flame Wheel as he had a purple strip between his eyes, still heading towards Weepinbell as he winced from the poison damage. "Now Leaf Blade!" Weepinbell wound back her left leaf as it began glowing a bright green, swinging it forward as Rauro came within feet of her, sending the puppy crashing to the ground.

"Body Slam go!" Erika yelled as Weepinbell fell to the ground, adjusting so she would fall on Rauro.

"Roll back, then use Bite!" I yelled, Rauro rolling to the side and leaping back as Weepinbell slammed into the ground where he was, bounding forward and clamping his jaws on Weepinbell's right leaf, the plant screeching in pain.

"Use Leaf Blade and get him off you!" Erika called, Weepinbell winding back her arn but was suddenly jerked forward as Rauro began spinning head over heels, suddenly bursting into flames and throwing Weepinbell into one off the trees and landing on the ground.

"Use Bite once more!" I shouted as Rauro bounded forwards, Weepinbell rising as his jaws opened and glowed once again.

"Use Grass Knot!" Erika shoute, the familiar trap forming as Rauro sprinted forwards, tripping over the knot and landing on the ground in time for several glowing leaves to hit him, exploding and knocking him out.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, Weepinbell wins." Derek announced as Rauro opened his eyes slowly, seeing Erika and Weepinbell exchange praise with each other. If only he'd come with Ross sooner, he'd have been stronger than now and could've swept this gym without even breaking a sweat. As this inner rant went on, I'd ran over to Rauro and picked him up, snapping him out of his thoughts as he happily took the Oran Berry I gave to him, whining sadly.

"Don't worry Rauro, you did your best and that's all I could ask for. Plus you did some great work out there, taking down Gloom and Exeggcute. No wonder you were so tired. Sorry I kept you in there instead of letting you rest." I said softly, petting Rauro and placing him down on the grass next to Pikachu, who had stood up, ready to battle until I shook my head, making him sit back down and pout until Rauro licked his cheek,getting a small shock in the process, making the mouse giggle as he lay down next to Rauro, both happy that they had each other as well as me as their trainer.

"Okay, Krabby I choose you!" I shouted as the others all gasped as Krabby appeared on the field and clicked his pincers in anticipation.

"Krabby? Is he insane?" Misty said as Derek started the round, also confused why I'd put myself at a direct disadvantage.

"Yeah, but usually not this crazy." Brooklyn said as Krabby shot a volley of mud towards Weepinbell, the flycatcher responding with Razor Leaf, the two moves collding in the middle of the field and cancelling out.

"Use Poison Powder!" Erika yelled as the last of the leaves fluttered to the ground. Weepinbell spat another round of purple spores, the cloud racing towards Krabby.

"Use Water Pulse!" I shouted, Krabby firing an orb of clear water at the cloud of spores, washing away the powder as Weepinbell leapt though the opening, her left leaf glowing green. "Use Vice Grip!" Krabby shot his right pincer forward, clamping down on the Leaf Blade ,grimancing as the energy cut into his pincer but shook it off and threw Weepinbell back, the flycatcher landing with a thud.

"Use Solar Beam!" Erika called. Weepinbell nodded and began charging energy, her head vine glowing white as she had to charge without Sunny Day in effect.

"X-Scissor, don't let them get a chance to charge up!" I shouted, Krabby scuttling across the field as his pincers began glowing purple and he crossed them in front of him, creating a purple 'X' of energy in front of him, hitting Weepinbell and flinging her back but not before she fired the now charged Solar Beam from point blank range, throwing Krabby back as well and both hit against opposite walls, falling to the ground but onlt one rose, ailbet with difficulty.

"Krabby is unable to battle, Weepinbell wins." Derek announced as I recalled Krabby.

"Thanks Krabby. You gave it your all, especially at a disadvantage." I said as I placed the crabs Pokéball on my belt and pulling out the last one, holding it to my chest before throwing it forward.

"Bulbasaur, it's all up to you!" I shouted, the grass type appearing and smiling at the grass covering the field before growling at Weepinbell, the flycatcher smirking at Weepinbell as Derek started the round.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Erika and I called at the same time, Bulbasaur and Weepinbell firing streams of glowing leaves at each other, colliding in the middle, a few slipping through and slashing across the opposite body, both grass types grunting in pain.

"Use Body Slam!" Erika shouted as Weepinbell leapt into the air before aiming to slam down onto Bulbasaur.

"Use Energy Ball and shoot her down!" I shouted, pointing at Weepinbell from where I sat, Pikachu and Rauro both cheering for their friend, who smiled at them before charging up a green ball of solar energy in front of her mouth before launching the orb at Weepinbell, catching the ant as it fell, creating a small cloud of smoke when it exploded, sending Weepinbell crashing to the ground, panting due to the exertion of three battles starting to catch up with her.

"Use Venoshock!" Erika called, Weepinbell pulling herself together and firing several globs of purple sludge towards Bulbasaur.

"Use Vine Whip and slap them away!" Bulbasaur nodded, whipping out her vines and making them wave back and forth rapidly, sending the Venoshock globs all over the gym, a few of them sailing back and hitting Weepinbell, who had just launched a Razor Leaf that hit Bulbasaur dead on, evading her vines.

"Alright, Leaf Blade!" Erika called to Weepinbell, who had recovered first and leapt forward, slashing Bulbasaur with her glowing gren leaf before jumping up and landing on Bulbasaur powerfully, jumping away before the dino could retaliate.

"Bulbasaur!" I shouted, the grass type struggling to rise as Weepinbell smirked and began charging up a Solar Beam, her head vine glowing white. "Please get up Bulbasaur, I know that you can beat Weepinbell, so let's show them together." I said with a smile, Bulbasaur locking eyes with me and smirking as she rose. When Bulbasaur had fully got up, she gave a loud cry and her bulb shone a bright white, several light particles shooting into the tip before a bright white bean of energy shot out at the same time a green aura surrounded Bulbasaur's body.

"Is that?" Brooklyn questioned as the two beams colldied, Weepinbell firing her Solar beam shortly after.

"It is! Bulbasaur's learned how to use Solar Beam!" Misty cheered. The two teams of sunlight struggled against each other until Bulbasaur roared and her Solar Beam crashed through Weepinbell's, slamming into the flycatcher amd causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, the grass around Weepinbell was burned up and the flycatcher was lying in the middle of the ring of brown, eyes shut tight and limp.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins and so the victory goes to the challenger, Ross." Derek announced as Erika recalled Weepinbell, standing up as I held Bulbasaur in my arms.

"You did it Bulbasaur! And you've learned Solar Beam!" I cried ecstatically, Bulbasaur giving a shout of joy as well. Yeah, this was fine. Bulbasaur knew she wasn't the best grass type yet. But this would do for now.

"Congratulations Ross. You overcane by grass types and earned this. The Rainvow Badge." Erika said, holding out a circular pin with a rainbow design in the shape of multicoloured petals which I took, letting out Eevee and Krabbt to see, the two having recovered since they had been recalled.

"Alright! I just got, the Rainbow Badge!" I shouted,holding the badge out in front of me, the five Pokemon I had out cheering as well.

"Just five more, and then I'm in the Kanto League." I said as I clipped the badge to my case and placed the holder back in my bag.

"May I ask where you'll be headed next?" Erika said as she escorted us outside, the sky now a golden orange as the sun began to set.

"To Pallet Town for my birthday, but I'm not sure after that." I said as the girls and I had spent dinner trying to figure out where to go after Pallet Town but had no luck.

"May I suggest a location? Go to Fuchsia City, my friend is the gym leader there, I'm sure youll find her a challenge." Erika said in her kind tone, Misty checking the location in her map.

"Yeah, checks out. We can get a train going through Pewter city to Vermilion and then take the express line to Saffron, shouldn't be too far after that." Misty explained, having a set of train routes up on a side window.

"Sounds good, thanks Erika, bow we just have to hope we can get to Cerulean in time for a train." I said, knowing the trains from Cerulean to Pallet were overnight, stopping in Viridian City for a few hours.

"Well, there is a bus leaving for Cerulean on about half and hour if you'd like some directions." Erika said, taking a key and locking the gym doors as it was time to close.

"Sure that'd be great. Thanks." I said, smiling at the gym leader as she led us to the bus station, asking us questions along the way.

 **Thursday 9th July 2007. Celadon Bus Station. 8:00pm**

"You sure you can't come with us Will?" I said as Misty and I looked out the open windows of the bus, Brooklyn leaning against me. "We'd be more than happy to have you travel with us." I added, both girls agreeing with me.

"Sorry guys, but I need to start here for a class I signed up for, I already sent Eevee, Psyduck and Onix over to my parents to help out at the ranch. I just hope these three won't go stir crazy sitting around all day." Will said, referring to Nidoking, Scizor and Wartortle, the three having come out to see us off.

"Well then, be sure to cheer me on at the Kanto League." I said as the engines started. "You thee too, keep Will out of trouble!" I shouted, waving to Will's Pokémon, the three waving back as they chuckled.

"Same to you girls, keep Ross and Pikachu alive!" Will shouted back as the bus pulled away, leaving us to wait as we slowly fell asleep, my head slowly moving to rest on Brooklyn's as she rested on my shoulder, a fact that had both of us blushing madly when we woke up.

 **A/N:I've decided to have a fourth companion so if anyone has some Ocs ideas, I'd be happy to take a look at them.**

 _Important Events_

 _The group meets Erika, the Celadon city gym leader_

 _Ross wins a Rainbow Badge from Erika_

 _Krabby is revealed to have learned X-Scissor_

 _Bulbasaur learns Solar Beam_

 _The group leaves Will and begins their return to Pallet Town_

Next Chapter:Teaching the Newer Generation!

When the groups arrives in Pallet Town, Professor Oak asks Ross and Brooklyn to lead a class onPokémon training,along with one of their classmates, who challenges Ross to a battle. Will he be able to teach this opponent a lesson or will he be sent to detention?

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(static).Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail,Thunderbolt*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Bite,Flame Wheel, Snarl,Hidden Power*_**

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Crabhammer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam,Mud Shot***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Iron Tail, Double Team,Dig***_

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Heat Wave,Gust*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Sludge,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet,Protect*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Mega Kick, Focus Energy, Rock Slide,Thunder Punch*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Icy Wind, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Safeguard,Brutal Swing*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Slash, Metal Claw, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst_** *

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Ice Punch, Thunder, Focus Blast, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry). Shadow Claw, Bite, Double Kick, Ice Beam, Poison Sting,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Confusion, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Leech Life, Psybeam*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Mega Punch, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Bubble, Mud Shot, Secret Power*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Acid, Bullet Seed, Petal Blizzard*_**

 ** _At Prof Oak's Lab:Beedrill(m)(swarm).Focus Energy, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Protect, Agility, Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(Analytic). Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse,Power Ge_** m*

 ** _Seadra(f)(Sniper). Double Edge, Icy Wind, Brine,Dragon Pulse, Agility, Bubble Beam*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m).Tackle, Bite, Splash, Water Pulse, Dragon Rage,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Water Gun, Agility, Peck_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail,Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, Knock Off,Double Team*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Confusion, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Slash, Protect,Hidden Power*_**


	36. Teaching The New Generation!

A/N:Sorry for the month long wait guys. I got hit with a major case of writers block

 **Friday 10th July 2007. Professor Oak's Lab. 10:45am**

"Hey Professor! You here?" I called out as the three of us walked into Oak's lab, surrounded by the various machines and computers that lined the three walls, the fourth on the other side of the lab and had a brown door that led to the ranch outside where the Pokémon not in a trainers party stayed.

"Ah, Ross, Brooklyn. How are you two? Are your journeys going well?" Oak asked as he stepped in from the ranch, wearing the lab coat, red polo shirt and brown khakis that he was wearing when he sent Brooklyn, Paul and I on our journeys around Kanto.

"Yeah, I've got three badges now, but I'm not sure where to go for my fourth." I said, Pikachu giving a happy cry from my shoulder as I pet him absent-mindedly.

"May I suggest going to Cinnabar Island? The gym leader there has just retired so his grandson has taken over, I'll give him a call if you want." Oak said as he took Pikachu from my shoulder and pet him in the right places, making the rat coo under the affection.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I said, making a mental note to research the gym on the way there.

"If your going to go to Cinnabar, then you'll need these." The professor said, rummaging in his desk drawer before pulling out three pieces of paper, all having a gold 1st written on them, along with St Anne along the bottom in bold red text. "Three first class tickets for the St Anne, sailing a week on Monday from Vermilion City. These'll get you into a first class suite on the ship, with enough room for you all to stay in together. The ship will travel for three days before stopping at Cinnabar Island for five days and then make the two day sail to Fuchsia city where the ship then sails over to Unova after two days." Oak said as he handed me the tickets. "Consider it an early birthday present." Oak said, smiling as I put the tickets in a side pocket on my bag, zipping the pocket up.

"Thanks Professor. This is great." I said as I slung by bag over my shoulder again. "Plus it means we can take another break once we get to Vermilion City." I remarked, already envisioning the relaxation that awaited us.

"Yeah, bibut t don't fall too far behind. Otherwise you'll be easy to beat at the Kanto League." A voice said, Ariel coming through the lab door a second later, Combusken by her side.

"Ariel!" I said, running up and hugging my sister.

"Jeez, miss me much." Ariel remarked sarcastically, smiling and hugging me nonetheless as Combusken greeted Pikachu, both sharing a fist bump.

"It's been lonely without someone demeaning me everyday." I said as I pulled back, aniking as Ariel rolled her eyes and then had a thoughtful look.

"You know, there's an induction day going on for the Pallet Summer camp today and they need someone else to have a battle with one of the counselors. Interested?" Ariel asked as I exchanged a look with Pikachu and we both grinned, Pikachu's cheeks sparking as he did.

"Definitely!" I shouted, pumping a fist in front of me. "We'll mow down anyone in our way, right buddy?" I asked Pikachu, the mouse nodding in agreement as he punched the air in front of him.

"Ah, here's the counselor now." Oak said as a teen with dark red dyed hair walked through the back door, a small,blue crocodile with red spines on its back and a yellow stomach and a black fox with yellow eyes and a multitude of blue rings by his side walked towards the professor, wearing a blue polo shirt and brown khaki shorts.

"Hey Prof, just finished talking with the kids, my opponent here yet?" The boy said before he locked eyes with me and we both smiled at each other in a challenging way.

"Hey Liam." I said as I smirked at the teen.

"Ross. How you doing?" Liam said as the fox and alligator waved to me or nodded stoicly.

"Who's that?" Misty asked as Liam and I shook hands, smiling at each other the whole time.

"That's Liam Korens." Brooklyn said, standing off to one side due to not knowing Liam that well. "He and Ross had an even more fierce rivalry than him and Paul, countless competitions and neither could break the tie." Brooklyn explained, remembering all the eating contests, races and even school contests that Liam and I went through, tying in every single one.

"And those Pokémon with Liam? I've never seen them before." Misty said, pointing to the fox and alligator, both now taking with Pikachu and Combusken.

"The blue one is a Totodile, a water type from Johto, where Liam was born. And the fox is called an Umbreon, apparently he's a shiny Pokémon." Brooklyn explained, not bothering to explain Liams other Job to Pokémon.

"So, shall we get to the battle? I'm looking forward to breaking our tie." Liam said, Totodile and Umbreon both now looking pumped up.

"Sure, I've been waiting to beat you for four years." I said jokingly, ready to give my all against my school rival.

 **Friday 10th July 2007. Professor Oak's Lab. 11:30am**

"Alright you two, this'll be a one on one battle. Got it?" Ariel asked as she took a position as the referee of the battle, Liam having withdrawn Umbreon and Totodile, already palming a Pokéball.

"Yep/sounds good." Liam and I both replied at the same time, Liam hurling his Pokéball forward to reveal a large pink Pokémon with a even larger tongue, a cream stomach and rings on it's kness.

"What's that?" I said as I reached for my Pokédex.

 _"Lickitung, the licking Pokémon. Lickitung will unfailingly lick new things it comes across, memorizing it's texture and taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things."_ The Pokédex chimed as it showed a still picture of Lickitung on the screen.

"Alright then, Pikachu I choose you!" I shouted as I put my Pokédex away, Pikachu running onto the field and facing off against Lickitung, sparking his cheeks to intimidate the normal type.

"Kay then, Battle, begin!" Ariel announced as she threw her arms down.

"Lickitung, Power Whip!" Liam called. Lickitung gave a cry as she pulled her tongue back, the limb now glowing green as she slammed it down towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" I shouted as the green appendage closed in. Pikachu nodded and leapt to the side and then shot forward, a white trail of energy coming off his lower half as Licktung's tongue slammed into the ground, Lickitung herself being tossed back by Pikachu slamming into her stomach.

"Now Iron Tail!" I shouted, Pikachu flipping off Lickitung's body and falling back to her as his tail began glowing white.

"Grab Pikachu with Wrap!" Liam shouted, Likcitung already pulling her tongue back to squeeze Pikachu around his waist before tossing him into the air, a jet of orange flames following.

"Use Electro Ball and counter that!" I yelled as Pikachu fell towards the Flamethrower, a yellow and brown orb of electricity forming on his tail before he spun in the air, flinging the orb towards the flames, both moves collinding and exploding after a brief struggle, Pikachu landing safely on the ground after the smoke cleared from above only to feel a freezing wind batter him as several ice crystals and clumps of snow did the same, pushing him back as his teeth chartered, my own doing the same as Lickitung kept up her Blizzard attack, threatening to freeze Pikachu solid in a few seconds until an idea came to my head.

"Use Thunderbolt to distract Licktung!" I shouted over the howling winds. Pikachu nodded and stiffly rise onto his hind legs before firing a bolt of yellow lightning that hit Lickitung powerfully and zapped out of concentration, stopping the Blizzard. "Now Iron Tail!" I continued, seeing Lickitung was still reeling form the Thunderbolt. Pikachu leapt forward and spun in the air so his glowing white tail slammed into Lickitung's stomach and sent her tumbling back, rising to her feet a few seconds later and panting.

"Use Screech!" Lickitung took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs, making everyone around clutch their ears, even Liam who had issued the command. "Now Wrap, then Slam it down!" The teen continued. Licktung shot her tongue out and grabbed the still reeling Pikachu, squeezing him tightly before lifting up her tongue and slamming it onto the ground, kicking up a dust cloud and revealing a knocked out Pikachu as Lickitung withdrew her tongue and smiled happily.

"Pikachu's unable to battle, so Liam and Lickitung win the battle." Ariel announced as Liam withdrew Lickitug and I picked up Pikachu, cradling him in my arms.

"Pikachu, you okay?" I asked as the mouse slowly regained consciousness and then looked at me with a tired smile, nodding as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep. "You get some rest bud, I'm proud of you." I said softly as I placed Pikachu in Professor Oak's arms as he took him into the lab to sleep peacefully.

"Okay kids, who has any questions for our battlers?" Ariel asked as Liam and I moved to stand next to each other, several kids raising their hands.

"Okay, you." I said, pointing to a kid with black hair who stood up before speaking.

"How hard is it to battle?" The kid asked before sitting back down.

"I don't think it's hard persay, but it can cause rifts between trainer and Pokémon if there's no trust." I said, Liam noddig as he heard what I said.

He's right, the two biggest things a trainer needs is passion and trust." Liam continued. "Meaning, you need to want to be a trainer and also have faith that your Pokémon will pull through when you need them." I took over, the kids looking at us with awe as Professor Oak and Ariel looked at us with pride.

"What's your dream?" The next kid asked as she stood up.

"Good question." Liam said as the girl sat down. "My dream is to see the world, and collect lots of fun memories along the way. Ross?" Liam said as he had a wistful smile on his facing before glancing at me, gesturing for me to answer.

"Well. I don't really have a dream at the moment. I'm just kinda taking things one step at a time." I said, smiling bashfully. "Right now, I'm planning on entering the Kanto League next March and I already have three badges." I said, showing off my badge case, the kids 'oohing' at the designs for the badges.

"What a coincidence. I'm entering this years league as well." Liam said as he showed off a badge case with the Thunder, Boulder, Rainbow and a red flame designed badge all in a line.

"Four badges. Good for you." I said as I looked over the badges, recognizing one from my cousin's collection. "Though I'm sure Totodile made getting the Volcano Badge quite easy." I said with a teasing look as the alligator released himself and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, he definitely put in some hard work. Though Umbreon and Haunter did great as well." Liam said, smiling as he remembered the intense battle he had.

"Could make that five if you want." A voice said as Liam and I spun around to see Brooklyn and Misty standing side by side, both holding a Pokéball in their hands."As the Cerulean Trainee Gym Leader, I challenge the two of you to a special gym match." Misty continued as Liam and I looked on with confusion.

Next Chapter:Splashing Smackdowns!

As the four-way Gym battle takes place between Ross and Liam vs Misty and Brooklyn, it quickly becomes clear that Brooklyn and Misty have become a well oiled machine after travelling together for several months. Can Ross and Liam overcome this teamwork or will they be swept away?

 _Important Events_

T _he Group arrives back in Pallet Town_

 _Professor Oak gives Ross tickets to Cinnabar Island, where he plans to have his next gym battle_

 _Ross meets back up with his childhood rival, Liam Korens who is revealed to be entering the Kanto League as well_

 _Ross and Liam have a battle, with Liam winning_

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Thunder Shock, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Twister*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Safeguard*_**

 ** _In Lab:Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Slash, Flame Charge, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst,Metal Claw*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Dig, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Mud Shot,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power, Flame Charge*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Conpund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball*_**

Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Bubble, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power*

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle*_**

 ** _Seadra(m)(sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind*_**


	37. Splashing Smackdowns!

_**Sorry for the long delay, my computer was off being fixed and I had no substitute**_

 _ **Saturday 11th July 2007. Pallet Town Outskirts. 7:30am**_

"This is it guys." I said, sat with the three Pokemon I planned to use against Misty tomorrow on a hill overlooking town, wearing only black sweat shorts, Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Eevee, all three sat next to me, looking tired but determined at the same time. "We're up against Misty for real this time, not just as a training battle, and with a real referee." I explained.

"So let's give it our all!" I shouted as my team cheered and all of a sudden we heard a voice from behind us.

"Nervous about later on?" Brooklyn asked as she sat down next to me, wearing pink pyjama shorts and her red hoodie, petting Eevee and Pikachu as she settled.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that Misty's pushed me to work so hard on my journey so far. I guess I just wanna prove myself to her." I admitted, looking at the ground. "Sounds stupid doesn't it?" I said, hearing Brooklyn's lack of reply.

"It actually sounds…admirable." Brooklyn said with a slight blush, the rising sun hiding it as she looked over at me. "The fact that you think Misty will care about the result of your battle is incredible." She finished as she lent slightly on my shoulder, now stroking Pidgeotto's wings as the bird cawed softly, mindful that we were still relatively close to town.

"Plus if it helps I'm kinda nervous about fighting Liam, he kicked your ass yesterday." Brooklyn said with a slight smirk.

"Thanks Brooklyn, I don't know what I'd do without you." I said slightly sarcastically as I put my head on Brooklyn's.

"You'd probably die." Brooklyn said bluntly as she closed her eyes, making me chuckle as we sat on the hill, looking out to the rising sun.

 _ **Saturday 11th July 2007. Pallet Town Fields.10:00am**_

"This battle between Misty Waterflower and Ross McCreath for the Cascade Badge will now begin, each side will use three Pokémon and only Ross will be able to substitute, being the challenger. Begin!" A referee announced as she held two flags in her hands, pointing at both Misty and I, both of us holding a Pokéball each as we smirked at each other.

"Don't hold back on me now Ross, wouldn't wanna keep my badge too easily." Misty called from across the field.

"Same to you, I wanna remember your butt-kicking when I shine my new badge." I said as Pikachu grinned from my shoulder as I gripped the Pokéball in my hand tighter and then threw it into the air, the stream of white light pouring out of the device and materializing into Pidgeotto who flapped her wings and cawed as Misty threw her own Pokéball forward, releasing Staryu, the starfish giving a grunt as it's core flashed a few times.

"Pidgeotto vs Staryu, begin!" The ref called as she threw her flags down.

"Use Water Gun!" Misty called immediately, Staryu firing a jet of water from his top appendage towards Pidgeotto.

"Dodge that, then use Quick Attack!" I shouted as the water closed in. Pidgeotto shot to the side as the Water Gun shot past her, swooping around as her body began trailing white energy and she shot towards Staryu, slamming into the starfish before either it or Misty could react. "How'd you like that? Raised Pidgeotto's speed with some special training last night." I explained as Staryu picked itself up and Pidgeotto returned to my side of the field, looking smug.

"Won't matter if you can't run, Power Gem!" Misty called, pointing forward as a large red beam of energy shot out from Staryu's core, brushing past Pidgeotto as she swept to the side. "Now Bubble Beam!" Misty called as the beam faded, Staryu firing several glowing blue bubbles from the core at Pidgeotto, who was too preoccupied to notice and was pummeled by the explosive bubbles, falling to the ground as Staryu began spinning rapidly on it's side, heading towards Pidgeotto like a high powered Frisbee.

"Reangle, then Gust!" I shouted as Staryu picked up more speed. Pidgeotto's eyes snapped open as she pulled out of the dive she was in and spun in the air to face Staryu, flapping her wings rapidly to create a gale force wind, pushing back Staryu until he hit the ground and struggled to escape the makeshift wind tunnel. "Now use Aerial Ace!" I yelled, Pidgeotto ending the winds and then shot down towards Staryu as her body began to blue from the speed, Pidgeotto slamming into Staryu just as it rose, flipping around in the air as I called for a Steel Wing, arching back towards the sailing Staryu as her wings glowed white, spinning as she swiped Staryu, spiking it into the ground where a cloud of sudt rose up and Pidgeotto took the time to return to my side of the field before a jet of water shot out of the dust cloud, soaking Pidgeotto and sending her to the ground, where a orb of water was waiting for her, exploding in a cloud of steam.

"Alright, Steel Wing!" I shouted as the steam cloud evaporated.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Misty called as the dust settled. Both Pidgeotto and Staryu sped towards each other, Staryu spinning quickly as Pidgeotto's wings took on a white glow again, both sides seeming to pass by each other and landed on opposite sides of the field, not moving until Staryu suddenly tensed and fell to the ground, unmoving as a faint red blinking light could be seen on the ground below it.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins." The ref announced as she pointed her flag towards Pidgeotto, who had flown back to me and landed on my arm, smiling tiredly.

"Good work Pidgeotto, take a rest for now." I said as I stroked Pidgeotto's head crest with my free hand before recalling her into her Pokéball and clipped it to my belt, picking another one off and enlargening it.

"Staryu return. You were nothing but perfect out there." Misty said as she recalled her partner to rest before pulling out a Pokéball and nodding at the ref, who nodded back and then took a remote, pressing one of the buttons which caused the battlefield to sink into the ground, save for a few sections of rock on each side and a large platform in the middle, the pit now filling up with water as Misty silently threw her next Pokéball up, releasing Goldeen, who fell into the water as Misty caught her Pokéball.

"Alright then, Eevee I choose you!" I yelled, releasing the Evolution Pokémon, who looked uneasy at first at the sight of all the water but soon shook her head, she had a battle to win and nothing would stand in her way.

"Begin!" The ref called, waving her flags down.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" I called as soon as the flags lowered. Eevee nodded naf spring forward as a white light trailer behind her, leaping from platform to platform as she raced towards Goldeen, who dived under the water at Misty's command making Eevee stop in her tracks on the large platform, looking around her as she kept an eye out for Goldeen who suddenly appeared to her left and fired a Water Gun at Eevee who leapt to the side, letting the water soar past her as she spun to face Goldeen, who had disappeared again under the water.

"Alright, hit 'em with Peck!" Misty called as Goldeen appeared yet again, this time leaping at Eevee and stabbing her with a glowing blue horn, driving the normal type to the edge of the pool, shaking her head as she looked for Goldeen again, this time deciding to jump into the water and search despite my warnings. Once in the water, Eevee began treading water and spun as she looked for Goldeen, suddenly being pushed into the platform by a significantly stronger Water Gun as Goldeen revealed herself and then swam at Eevee.

"It was a mistake to make this a water battle. Goldeen, Horn Attack!" Misyu called as Goldeen extended her horn, which was how glowing white and increased her speed as she shot towards Eevee. I raced to find a solution to being underwater when Eevee's spinning search flashed through my mind and I had an idea.

"Alright Eevee, use Iron Tail as you spin like when you searched for Goldeen underwater!" I shouted as Eevee looked up to the surface, a determined look on her face before her tail glowed white and she spun like a top as fast as she could, making a strong current shoot out from her position and slam into Goldeen, blasting the fish back into a platform. "Now pretend the water's like dirt and use Dig to hit Goldeen!" I shouted, Eevee looking confused until she saw what I was planning and began kicking as fast as she could, swimming towards Goldeen and slamming her back into the platform, then using her as a springboard to rise back to the surface and took a deep breath, climbing back onto the large platform as she shook her fur, sending water droplets spraying over the field.

"Goldeen! If you can keep going then use Peck!" Misty shouted, the water being still for a second until a shape shot out and slammed into Eevee before falling back to the water at the edge of the platform.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Eevee nodded and began charging a ball of shaofws at her mouth before firing it at Goldeen.

"Use Agility, then Peck again!" Misty called as the ball approached. Goldeen swam forward for a second before seeming to vanish, appearing as she stabbed Eevee with her glowing blue horn and leapt back into the water. "And finish up with Horn Drill!" Goldeen's horn began glowing white again but this time she leapt into the air as she began spinning rapidly, falling towards Eevee who leapt up and spun around as her tail glowed white, both sides colliding and struggling against each other until the clashing energies exploded and sent both Eevee and Goldeen crashing to the water, where, after a huge splash settled, both sides bobbed to the surface, bodies limp and eyes shut tight.

"Both Eevee and Goldeen are unable to battle." The ref called as she pointed both of her flags out, Misty and I recalling our Pokémon and praising them before selecting our next choice.

"Pidgeotto, you're up again!" I shouted as my top flier took to her domain once more, circling the field as Misty pulled out her Pokéball and kissed the top.

"Come on out Vaporeon!" Misty called as the field returned to normal, the water being drained, Vaporeon appearing with a graceful cry and landed elegantly, ready to win for her trainer.

"Battle, begin!" The ref called as she waved her flags down.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty called. Vaporeon nodded and a disc of blur energy formed in front of her head, firing a powerful jet of water with white rings around it at Pidgeotto.

"Dodge that with Quick Attack, then use Aerial Ace!" I shouted, Pidgeotto diving down as a white aura trailed behind her, avoiding the Hydro Pump before angling up as she flew close to the ground, kicking up dust as her body blurred and she shot towards Vaporeon.

"Use Aqua Tail to defend!" Vaporeon stopped her Hydro Pump before spinning around on her feet as her tail became surrounded by a vicious water torrent that swiped across the air and slapped Pidgeotto out of the air, the bird landing on the ground hard. "Now Headbutt!" Misty called as the Aqua Tail died down and then sprinted forward, lowering her head as she she prepared to slam into Pidgeotto.

"Use Steel Wing to defend, the Twister!" I shouted as Vaporeon shot towards Pidgeotto, who snapped her wing up as it began glowing white, connecting with Vaporeon's chin and sending her sailing back before Pidgeotto rose into the air and flapped her glowing blue wings once powerfully and a blue tornado erupted around Vaporeon, throwing her around as her cries of pain where drowned out by the winds. "Now use Heat Wave!" Instead of sending the scorching winds towards Vaporeon, Pidgeotto instead lifted her right wing above her and a ball of swirling blue energy at the tip of her wing and then swung her limb down, sending the orb towards the twister, the orb sailing in and exploding a few seconds later, throwing out a dazed Vaporeon, the water type taking a few seconds to pull herself up.

"Awesome Pidgeotto, you learned Air Slash!" I called as Vaporeon rose to her feet fully.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Must called as Vaporeon shook her head and then fired another jet of high pressured water at Pidgeotto who dove down to avoid it, making Misty smirk. "Now Aurora Beam!" She called as she threw her arm out, Vaporeon firing a blast of green and black energy at Pidgeotto, causing an explosion of green energy that threw Pidgeotto to the ground, eyes shut and limp on the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Vaporeon wins." The ref announced as she pointed her flag towards Misty.

"Good work Pidgeotto, I couldn't be prouder." I said as I recalled the bird to her Pokéball and then placed it on my belt, turning to Pikachu, who looked determined. "It's up to you bud. Make me proud." I said as I gave Pikachu a fist bump and he then ran out onto the field, staring down Vaporeon as his cheeks sparked.

"Battle, begin!" The ref called as she threw done her flags.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty called, Vaporeon firing the jet of water towards Pikachu.

"Jump over it, then use Agility!" I shouted. Pikachu ran on all fours for a few seconds before leaping over the Hydro Pump, landing on the ground as Vaporeon ceased the water, disappearing as he continues to run, appearing next to Vaporeon with his tail by his side. "Now Iron Tail!" I yelled, Pikachu spinning round and slamming his glowing white tail into Vaporeon's head, sending her tumbling back, rising with an angry look.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Misty called as Pikachu leapt back to me, leaping into the air as I called for an Electro Ball, the yelllow orb sailing forth as it collided with the black orb shot by Vaporeon, both exploding in a cloud of smoke, the noxious gas covering the field until a disturbance in the form of an Aurora Beam shot through the middle and slammed into Pikachu, sending the mouse sailing back before he rose to his feet, seeing Vaporeon charge at him with her head lowered, ramming into him and sending him tumbling back even further, rising slowly as he growled.

"Use Agility and the Iron Tail again!" I shouted, inwardly thinking of a faster way to say that combo. Pikachu nodded and seemed to disappear from sight, reappearing next to Vaporeon with his tail glowing white but Misty and Vaporeon smirked.

"Use Aqua Tail now!" Misty hollered as Vaporeon spun around as a vicious tornado of water surrounded her tail, thwacking Pikachu away as he cried in pain, skidding along the ground as he landed.

"Alright, use Agile Tail!" I called, Pikachu looking over at me questioningly as he gave a small cry. "It's the name I gave to your Agility and Iron Tail combo!" I called to Pikachu, who nodded before running at Vaporeon and vanishing from sight, reappearing next to Vaporeon and swiping his glowing tail upwards, sending Vaporeon a few feet into the air as she sailed back.

"Alright, Thunderbolt let's go!" I called as Vaporeon landed, Pikachu firing a bolt of yellow electricity towards the water type.

"Use Aurora Bean to counter, then Shadow Ball!" Misty cried as Vaporeon fired a beam of green and black energy toward the Thunderbolt, both moves colliding and exploding as a ball of black energy shot towards Pikachu from the smoke.

"Use Quick Attack and slide under it!" Pikachu nodded and sprinted towards the Shadow Ball as his body was surrounded by blue energy and trailed white energy before he slid on his back underneath the Shadow Ball, leaving it to explode shortly after before getting back to his feet and sprinting towards Vaporeon, slamming into her head before either she or Misty could react, sending the water type stumbling back and grimancing at her now throbbing head.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Misty called as Vaporeon leapt into the air, another Aqua Tail forming as she flipped over so her now raging tail was below her body, aiming to crash down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Do you trust me?" I called as Pikachu nodded, of course he did. What kind of dumb question was this?. "Then spin on your back while you use Thunderbolt!" I called as Vaporeon descended. Pikachu looked confused but dropped onto his back nonetheless and began spinning like he was breakdancing, firing off a Thunderbolt in the process, stopping the Aqua Tail in it's tracks as several bolts of electricity shot up from Pikachu and formed a makeshift barrier that proceeded to hit Vaporeon, making her cry in pain as several sparks of electricity passed over her body, making her joints stiff and caused her to land awkwardly, Pikachu leaping to his feet a few moments later. "Finish up with Electro Ball!" I called, throwing my arm forward as Pikachu leapt into the air, already forming the yellow ball of energy and then flung it towards Vaporeon, her paralysis rendering her only able to watch as the ball of lightning smashed into her, exploding and flinging her to the ground, unconscious and limp.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and so the victory foes to Ross, the challenger." The ref announced as Pikachu and I celebrated, myself holding Pikachu above my head as I praised him over and over, Misty patting Vaporeon despite the lingering electricity and then recalled her to her Pokéball, walking over to me and holding out a Cascade Badge.

"That really was an amazing battle Ross. Worth the wait." Misty said as I took the badge and let out Eevee and Pidgeotto to show them the badge.

"Thanks Misty, I hope we can have a rematch one day." I said as I held the badge in my hand. "Alright! I just got… the Cascade Badge!" I shouted as I raised the badge above my head and grinned as my team for the battle cheered behind me before I placed the badge in the last spot on the first row on my badge case, feeling satisfied at the click.

"Halfway there, and with 7 months left." I said, slightly congratulating my team in my head.

"Yeah, you're doing pretty good so far." Misty said as Brooklyn and Liam came into view, both looking determined.

"This will be a one on one battle between Liam Horens and Brooklyn Hennesey. As per the predetermined rules set by the gym leader, Brooklyn will use her water type Pokémon and if Liam is victorious he will earn the Cascade Badge." The ref announced as Liam and Brooklyn took their places on the field, both wielding a Pokéball.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Brooklyn called, her bipedal tadpole appearing on the field and slapping his stomach to prep himself.

"Totodile it's on you!" Liam called as Totodike appeared on the field, looking ready for the upcoming battle.

"Battle, begin!" The ref called as the two water types glared at each other.

"Use Water Gun!" Liam and Brooklyn called at the same time, Poliwhirl and Totodile both firing a jet of water from their spiral centre and mouth respectively, both jets colliding and splashing over the field.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Liam called. Totodile nodded and ran forward as his claws elongated and glowed green, winding back in order to slash across Poliwhirl.

"Use Mud Shot!" Poliwhirl thrust his arms forward as they glowed blue, firing several globs of mud at Totodile, the alligator weaving around the globs that caused dirt to fly up and cloud his vision, swiping his claws where he thought Poliwhirl was only to be met by thin air, looking around wildly before being slammed into by a glowing fist, dialing forward and landing on his front, rising with a growl as Poliwhirl lowered his fist, the glow fading.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Liam called, Totodile already running forward before rising off the ground and sailing towards Poliwhirl as a veil of water surrounded his body.

"Use Secret Power!" Brooklyn shouted as Poliwhirl sprinted forward, a pink aura surrounding him as he crashed into Totodile, sending both sides tumbling back.

"Use Ice Beam!" Liam cried as Totodile rose to his feet, shaking his head before firing a trio of light blue crackling beams of energy from a orb in front of his mouth.

"Dodge it and use Bubble!" Brooklyn called. Poliwhirl cried in response and slid to the side, the Ice Beam freezing a section of the field before firing a series of glowing blue bubbles from the spheres encasing his hands.

"Use Hidden Power!" Totodile jumped into the air and formed a multitude of glowing white orbs around his body, launching them at the Bubble, blasting through it and hitting Poliwhirl, making him grunt as he stumbled back. "Now use Water Gun to power up a Dragon Claw!" Liam called, sweeping his arm to the side. Totodile managed to spin around to face Liam and then fired a jet of water at an angle, launching towards Poliwhirl at an incredible speed, his claws now glowing green. Despite Brooklyn's calls to dodge, Poliwhirl was only able to watch as Totodile flew past him, claws scraping across his body before he fell to the ground as Totodile landed and stood up, walking back to Liam as the ref made the call, Brooklyn recalling Poliwhirl as she congratulated him.

"Good work Liam, as per our rules I now award you with the Cascade Badge." Misty said as she handed over the badge to Liam, smiling as he placed it in his case and looked at his now five badges.

"Guess we should head back now huh?" I asked as Brooklyn came over to us and exchanged a look with Misty.

"Not us. Brooklyn suggested we have a girls day after the battles and I agreed." Misty said, both girls hurrying off before I could say anything.

"Okay then. Guess we should hang out." I said to Liam, turning only to see he was gone.

"Fine I'll hang out with my Pokémon." I said bitterly as I walked back to my house, Pikachu on my shoulder as he was confused about their odd behavior.

Next Chapter:Brother Vs Sister! A Family Duel!

As Ross's birthday gets underway, Ariel Ross with a challenge to battle. Will Ross be able to defeat his sister, or will the elder sibling be victorious?

 _Important Events_

 _Ross battles Misty and wins, earning the Cascade Badge_

 _Liam battles Brooklyn and wins, earning the Cascade Badge_

 _Goldeen is revealed to have learned Horn Drill_

 _Pikachu is revealed to have learned Agility_

 _Pidgeotto learns Air Slash_

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Dig, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power,Fire Fang***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Safeguard***_

 _ **In Lab:Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Slash, Flame Charge, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst,Metal Claw***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect***_

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Mud Shot,Crabhammer***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power, Flame Charge***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid***_

 _ **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Bubble, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power***_

 _ **In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill***_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind***_


	38. Brother Vs Sister! A Family Duel!

**Tuesday 14th June 2007. Pallet Town. 6:30am**

All was quiet in my room as I slept soundly in my bed, happy to be back in my own familiarity. All of a sudden a loud screaming sound shook me awake and caused me, Rauro and Pikachu to jump out of bed, landing in an awkward pile on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Morning." Sam said simply as he sat on top of Doduo, both smiling as I pulled myself up and sat Pikachu back on the bed, both rubbing our heads. "Ariel told me to wake you up." He said while rubbing Doduo's heads, making her chirp with happiness.

"So you decided to not only deafen me but add to the pain my giving me a concussion." I said dryly as I stood up and walked over to the bathroom connected to my room and locked the door, emerging a few seconds later now wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Doduo, hope Sam isn't annoying you too badly." I said as I rubbed Doduo's left head, making both lean into the touch. Doduo shook her heads, she enjoyed being with the child and his older sister had given her some invaluable training exercises.

"Good. I'd hate to find out he secretly hated you." I said stirring up trouble as Doduo looked at Sam before glaring at me and pecking my head with both of hers. "Ow! God I was kidding!" I cried as I backed up from the raging bird, not watching where I was going until I slipped and fell down the stairs, Sam, Doduo and Pikachu looking over the railing to see me in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Guess this is a bad time to yell 'surprise' huh?' Misty said as she stood over me and smirked, helping me up as Teegan and Alec both came over to hug me, clinging to my legs as I struggled to walk over to the table, finally making it after several minutes in which presents and a plate of pancakes had been placed in front of me.

"My present comes after breakfast and Professor Oak shows up." Ariel said as she placed a bottle of maple syrup down and put down a few bowls of Pokémon food for the Pokémon, Brooklyn and Misty letting out their teams to feed them as well.

"Awesome." I said as I sat down and reached for a present, wrapped in blue paper with a white ribbon.

"That one's from us." The kids said as I loosened the ribbon and took the paper off.

"Yeah with my money." Ariel said dryly as I took the lid off the box and revealed a black fedora sitting neatly.

"Wow, this is cool. Wait, this could work with…" I said before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later wearing a navy blue button up shirt and black jeans, the fedora now on my head. "What do you guys think?" I said as I spun and tipped the fedora, smiling as the others gave their praise. "I never could find the last piece of this outfit so I never bothered wearing it." I explained as I took off the fedora and sat back down, taking a small red box from the small pile of presents.

"That ones from me, took all day yesterday to find it." Misty said as she smiled, obviously proud of herself. I chuckled as I took the lid off the box, revealing a wrist watch with a black strap and a red face around a screen, several buttons on the sides.

"What is it?" I said as I slid the watch out of the protective foam and attached it to my wrist, locking the straps together and twisting my arm to observe the watch.

"It's called a Pokétch." Misty said as she held out a pamphlet for me. "It's apparently a map, notepad, radio and team health checker." Misty said as she listed off the basic functions. "You can also get new apps by downloading them from the website using the code in the pamphlet." Misty explained, handing over the pamphlet as I looked over the watch, having switched it on and the screen displayed the time with a pixelated Pikachu in the corner, Pikachu looking at the watch and smiling at the digital version of itself.

"Looks cool, I'll take a look after breakfast." I said as I put the pamphlet next to my new fedora, reaching for the last present, obviously from Brooklyn, wrapped in pink paper and a blue bow. "I think I can guess who this is from." I said as I looked over a Brooklyn, the girl hiding inside her hood in order to conceal her blush as I unwrapped the present to reveal a picture frame from when I'd won my Pewter city gym battle, Misty Brooklyn and I stood in front of the doors with our Pokémon at the time stood around us all smiling widely at the camera I was holding above us. As I looked at the picture I felt a tear come to my eyes as I stood up, holding the picture as I approached Brooklyn, lowering her hood and hugging her as she blushed even harder.

"Thanks Brooklyn. I love it." I said softly as Brooklyn smiled and hugged me back.

"No problem, I had to look for a while to find a good frame and get the photo printed." Brooklyn said as I sat down and finished off my last pancake before a ringing sound came from the hall.

"I got it." I said as I jumped up and ran to the front door excitedly, flinging it open to reveal Professor Oak holding a black box along with my parents both standing behind him holding a small blue bag and orange box. "Mom! Dad!" I cried as Oak stepped aside in time for me to run past and embrace my parents as the others came to the the door, the kids running up and joining in the hug.

"Guess you were right. They did miss us." Dad said jokingly as he held Teegan and Alec in his arms.

"Told you." Mom replied as she kept her arm around me and Sam, both looking up and nodding at Ariel who smiled and nodded back. "They been good?" Mom asked Ariel who put her finger on her chin in fake thought.

"Depends, do you want the truth or the answer you want to hear?" Ariel said before chuckling. "They've been…interesting." She finished with a smirk.

"Suppose that's good enough." Dad said as he came in and let the kids down, both running back to the table.

"So what're you both doing here? I though the research was supposed to last another two years." I said as all three newcomers put down their items on the table.

"Yeah, but do you really think we'd miss our sons 13th birthday?" Mom said with a grin, ruffling my hair. "Still going with blue I see." She pointed out, running her hands through my freshly dyed locks.

"Yeah, I'm growing on it." I said as I sat down at the table again, this time bringing Teegan onto my lap as she hugged Rauro, much to his chagrin as he struggled to free himself from her iron grip.

"Anyways, we have gifts for you." Oak said as he handed me the box he brought, opening the lid to reveal a red Pokédex that was largely horizontal and has a aceen in the middle with a spin dial on the left side that looked like a Pokéball. "You were always complaining that you couldn't identify Pokémon unknown to Kanto, so I tinkered with this one slightly and put in the entries for Pokémon from Johto and Hoenn as well." Oak explained as I examined the Pokédex, testing it by pointing the device at Combusken, who sat cross legged on the floor next to Squirtle, Fenniken and Bulbasaur. As I scanned Combusken, the screen came to life and showed a still picture of Combusken throwing a kick.

 _"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon amd the evolved form of Torchic. Combusken's strong legs allow it to dish out 10 kicks per second, it's strength achieved by running through fields and mountains."_ The Pokédex chimed in a male voice.

"And here's one for Brooklyn as well." Oak said as I put my Pokédex away and he handed an identical one to Brooklyn, who thanked him as she put it into her hoodie pocket.

"These are from both of us." Mom said as she handed me the blue bag and orange box. I opened the bag first, revealing a Pokéball sitting in it. "That's a Pokémon that was training too close to the research site, we thought it'd be perfect for you." Mom explained as I took the device and clicked the button, the sphere snapping open and a stream of light poured out, forming into a tan, humanoid Pokémon that had five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it had extensions resembling pads over its shoulders. It appeared to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes. the Pokémon looked around before turning to me and giving a smirk before letting off a flurry of punches, so fast that it's fist seemed to multiply and blur.

"What's that?" I said as Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokédexes and scanned the still jabbing Pokémon.

 _"Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. While appearing to do nothing, Hitmonchan is in fact launching punches that are almost impossible to see."_ The devices chimed.

"Wow, you seem really strong Hitmonchan. Why don't you come with me and we can fight lots of strong people together?" I asked the fighting type as I held out his Pokéball and the puncher seemed to think for a second before nodding and tapping the button with his fist, red energy taking over his body and converting him into the same substance and sucking him back into the Pokéball, the sphere shrinking and the button glowed red as the professor came over.

"If you like I can transfer Hitmonchan over to your ownership today and have him back by tomorrow." He said as I nodded and handed over the shrunken Pokéball, picking up the orange box and opening it to reveal a small silver bell with a red ribbon attached to the top.

"That's a Soothe Bell, it's chimes are said to be able to calm even the angriest of Pokémon." Dad said, seeing my confusion as I shrugged and put the bell into the box again and gathered up all the presents I wasn't currently wearing.

"And now for my present, Ross. I challenge you to a battle." Ariel said as Combusken looked up at the thought of a bottle and smiled.

"You're on." I said once I got over my surprise. "I'll meet you outside for your butt kicking." I said as I walked upstairs, my team following me.

 **Tuesday 14th June 2007. Pallet Town. 10:00am**

"This will be a three on three battle between Ross and Ariel. Each side will be able to substitute and there is no time limit." Sam announced as he stood in the referee spot, hiding his excitement. "Are both sides ready?" He asked as Ariel and I stood with determined looks, Pikachu and Combusken staring each other down.

""Yeah." I said as Pikachu let off a few sparks.

"Definetly." Ariel replied as Combusken let a small flame wash over his body.

"Then choose your Pokémon." Sam announced as he gave a little jump.

"Go Rauro, let's start off strong!" I called as I threw the puppy's Pokéball forward, Pikachu pouting as he wasn't picked first. Rauro appeared from the Pokéball with a bark and shook his head, ready to battle.

"Do your best Rauro, we believe in you sweetie." Mom called from the sidelines, happy to see her psuedo son fighting along her oldest son. Rauro only replied to her with a short bark, after his performance at the Celadon Gym he wasnt about to lose in the first round.

"Go Nidorina!" Ariel called, throwing her Pokéball forward and revealing a Nidorina that swiped the ground ready to charge.

"Battle, begin!" Sam called, stepping back.

"Use Flamethrower!" I shouted immediately, Rauro one step ahead as the flames were already building up in his jaws, firing forth as a jet a second later towards Nidorina.

"Water Pulse, then Shock Wave!" Ariel called, Nidorina grunting as an orb of blue water formed in front of her mouth, firing forward a second later amd colliding with the Flamethrower, creating a steam cloud from which a blue bolt of electricity shot from and zapped Rauro, making him grit his teeth as he stood his ground. "Now Sludge Bomb!" Nidorina opened her mouth and fired several globs of purple goop at Rauro, the puppy leaping to the side and letting the sludge splatter against the ground harmlessly.

"Use Flame Wheel!" I called as Rauro landed, spinning head over heels as flames surrounded his body, turning him into a flaming tire that sped towards Nidorina.

"Use Protect, then Poison Fang!" Ariel cried as Rauro approached. Nidorina hunkered down as a green dome appeared around her, blocking the Flame Wheel and forcing Rauro to leap back as Nidorina ran forwards, her teeth enveloped in a purple glow.

"Use Snarl to throw her off balance, then Hidden Power!" Rauro nodded and howled as black sound waves came out of his mouth and washed over Nidorina, making her grimance and her charge slowed, allowing Rauro to fire a blue orb of energy towards her, blowing her back on her hind legs.

"Toxic, quick!" Ariel called as Nidorina righted herself, a purple glow now taking over her legs as they slammed onto the ground. Soon after a purple circle appeared around Rauro.

"Quick dodge it!" I yelled, Rauro jumping forward as the circle exploded with purple energy, several bubbles rising from the explosion. "Now Bite!" Rauro leapt forward as his teeth began glowing white, ready to chomp down on Nidorina.

"Counter with Poison Fang!" Ariel called, Nidorina charging forward as her own fangs vegan glowing purple again and I grinned as did Rauro.

"Switch to Flamethrower!" I called, Rauro stopping on a dime and shooting a jet of flames towards the still charging Nidorina, charring her as she sprinted through the flames, only to be met by a spinning tire of flames when the jet died down, being blasted back as Rauro landed on his paws, barking happily as Nidorina rose to her feet.

"Use Flamethrower again!" I called, Rauro firof another Flamethrower towards Nidorina, who countered by launching a bolt of blue electricity at the flames, causing a small explosion that ruffled the grass and pushed both sides back, Nidorina firing a Water Pulse seconds later at Ariel's call, the orb impacting against Rauro seconds later and exploding in a burst of steam, launching the dog back as he howled in pain, landing in a heap as he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Ariel called, Nidorina firing another round of purple sludge bullets at Rauro, the dog firing a blue orb of energy that impacted against all of the bullets and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. "Now Bite!" Rauro leapt into the smoke cloud and bounded out seconds later, teeth glowing as he clamped down on Nidorina's side, causing a small burst to push Nidorina back, slumping down as her eyes shut tight.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, Rauro wins." Sam called as Ariel recalld Nidorina and I pet Rauro.

"Good work Nidorina, you've weakened Rauro enough for us to take him out." Ariel said as she swapped out her Pokéballs. "Go Lombre!" Ariel called, a bipedal Pokémon that was mostly green with some light blue markings. Its face, ears, arms, and back were light blue. It had stubby, round ears, large eyes with small pupils, and a red bill-like mouth. There was a large lilypad on its head, which had a notch in it and resembles a sombrero. It had long arms with four red fingers and a thumb on each hand and feet with three toes that stood motionless as Brooklyn and I pulled out our Pokédexes.

"Lombre, the jolly Pokémon and the evolved form of Lotad. When Lombre spot anglers it tugs on their fishing lines and revels in their consternation." Our Pokedexes chimed as Sam started the next round.

"Razor Leaf!" Ariel called as Rauro growled at Lombre, leaping to the side as the grass type shot a flurry of glowing green leaves at the dog.

"Use Snarl/Protect let's go!" I called, Ariel not missing a beat in her counter. Rauro fired a series of black soundwaves at Lombre, the jolly Pokémon thrusting his hands forward and forming a green shield that blocked the soundwaves, allowing Lombre to exhale and send a freezing wind full of ice crystals towards Rauro, whose teeth chartered at the cold despite the move not being very effective, distracting him for long enough so that Lombre could crash into Rauro with a golden aura surrounding him, throwing him back as white sparks travelled over Lombre's body while Rauro rose.

"Use Flamethrower!" I called, Rauro firing the jet of flames at Lombre, who tensed at the fire grew closer.

"Get to the pond and use Nature Power!" Ariel called, smirking as Lombre ran to the lake in our garden, diving in as the Flamethrower closed in and surfaced as a blue aura surrounded him and then fired a Hydro Pump, shooting through the Flamethrower and slamming into Rauro, throwing the puppy back, slamming him into the wall of the house and sliding down, face scrunched in pain.

"Rauro!" I cried, running over to the dog as he tried to rise, eyes opening as he looked up at me.

"That's the effect of Nature Power." I heard mom explaining. "It's power depends on the environment its used in. In water the move turns into Hydro Pump, as seen just now." Mom explained, both impressed with Ariel and worried for me.

"Rauro, can you keep going?" I asked as the puppy rose to his feet uncertainly, nodding as he licked my hand. "Okay then, I have a plan." I said, leaning down and whispering on the puppy's ear, the canine nodding as he ran back to the field, growling as Lombre got to the edge of the lake, firing a Razor Leaf at Rauro immediately.

"Use Flamethrower!" Rauro fired a stream of flames at the leaves, burning straight through and slamming into Lombre, sending the grass type back to the center of the lake.

"Use Nature Power!" Ariel called as smoke filled the field, obscuring Lombre's vison as he fired another Hydro Pump at Rauro, expecting to hear a howl of pain onyl to be met by a splash as the water crashed against the ground. "What the?" Ariel said, confused as I grinned.

"We're right here, Rauro, Hidden Power" I called, the puppy appearing behind Lombre, firing the blue orb of energy at Lombre, the force being enough to blast him out of the lake and crash onto the ground in front of Ariel. "Now Flame Wheel!" I shouted, throwing an arm to the side as I did. Instead of becoming a flaming tire, Rauro leapt over the lake and dove towards Lombre as his mouth lit up with flames.

"Amazing, Rauro's learned how to use Fire Fang. It's his connection with Ross that's bringing out his strength!" Mom declared. As Rauro dove towards Lombre, the flames sudddenly sparked out and Rauro crashed into Lombre in a makeshift Headbutt, throwing the jolly Pokemon back.

"Of course that doesn't mean it's automatically perfect." Dad deapanned as Lombre pulled himself up and Rauro jumped back towards me.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ariel called, the flurry of leaves following a few seconds later.

"Counter with Hidden Power!" I yelled, the blue orb slamming into the leaf barrage and exploding, creating a cloud of smoke in the middle of the field. "Now Flame Wheel/Use Take Down!" Ariel and I called at the same time. Rauro and Lombre longer at each other, a golden aura and flaming tire surrounding them respectively, the two meeting in the middle of the field and the force threw them back after a brief struggle, the two Pokémon lying on the ground with their eyes shut tight.

"Both Rauro and Lombre are unable to battle." Sam called, torn between cheering and being official.

"Good work Rauro, you did incredible." I said as I recalled the puppy to his Pokéball and then switched it out, gripping the sphere as Ariel recalled Lombre and said something to him before clipping the Pokéball to her belt and then motioned to Combusken to battle.

"Alright Krabby I choose you!" I cried, the crab appearing on the field and clicking his pincers together as Sam started the round.

"Use Incinerate!" Ariel called immediately, Combusken forming several fireballs with black highlights in the middle around his mouth and then fired them in a sequence towards Krabby.

"Use Bubble and blast through them!" I shouted, Krabby firing the blue bubbles from his pincer that tore through the fireballs and allowed a few to pelt Combusken, driving the fire type back a few inches as he crossed his arms to offer a defense of some sort.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" Ariel cried as Combusken lowered his arms, sprinting forward as his left claws began glowing blue and sparked as he dragged them across the ground.

"Use Water Gun!" I called as Combusken closed in, Krabby throwing his left pincer forward as a jet of water shot out, Combusken leaping over and lifting his arm up to slam it onto Krabby as he fell. "Try using Crabhammer instead!" I called as Combusken fell, Krabby lifting his pinged as it glowed blue, colliding with Combusken's claws and pushing both sides back.

"Use Ice Beam and freeze his legs!" I yelled, Krabby firing a trio of crackling light blue beams at Combusken who had no chance to dodge as he had just landed and had his legs frozen to the ground, pulling as hard as he could to get free. "Now Bubble!" Krabby fired another Bubble, all the spheres slamming into Combusken and making him cry in pain as he still tried to free himself.

"Use Flame Charge and get out of there!" Ariel called, red flames surrounding her partners boy as the ice melted from around his feet before surging forward and slamming into Krabby, sending the crab skidding back.

"Use X-Scissor!" I called as Krabby came to a stop, surging forward immediately after as a purple x shape formed in front of his glowing claws.

"Counter with a double Sky Uppercut!" Ariel called. Combusken shook his head and then shot forward as botu sets of claws glowed blue and he crossed his arms, colliding with Krabby as both sides struggled against each other with determine faces. "Looks like we have a tie, except…we have still have a mouth free. Flamethrower!" Ariel called with a grin as Combusken smirked as well, opening his beak and blasting Krabby with a stream of orange flames, striking him and knocking his concentration for long enough to allow Combusken to slam his glowing claws into Krabby, driving the crab back as he scrunched his face in pain, trying to stand before falling to the ground with his eyes shut tight.

"Krabby is unable to battle, Combusken wins." Sam announced as I recalled Krabby, thanking him as I knelt down andscratched his ears, smiling as he purred.

"I need ya bud. Help me out and beat Combusken." I said as Pikachu nodded, pumping his fist up as he ran out onto the field, sparking his cheeks.

"Battle, begin!" Sam called for the final time.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I called immediately, Pikachu firing the bolt of electricity from his cheeks, Combusken countering with a Flamethrower, both moves colliding and fizziling out. "Now Agile Tail!" I cried, Pikachu giving a cry as he disappeared in a blur and reappeared next to Combusken, slamming his glowing white tail into his chest, driving the fowl back as he grimanced in pain.

"Use Incinerate!" Comusken formed a large fireball in his mouth before throwing his head forward and launching the ball towards Pikachu, the mouse leaping up and slicing through the flames with glowing tail at my command, leaving the remains of the Incinerate to explode behind him as he rushed forward with a blue aura surrounding him and white energy trailing behind him. "Quick, Flamethrower!" Combusken launched a stream of flames from his mouth at Pikachu but he countered by firing a Thunderbolt that once again fizzled out the flames, allowing Pikachu to slam into Combusken's chest, this time managing to knock the fowl off his feet, landing a few feet away.

"Pikachu's doing pretty good." Dad marveled as Pikachu leapt away from Combusken's glowing blue claws and swiped his glowing tail up, only to be met by another Sky Uppercut.

"Yeah, you should've seen him a few days ago during our gym battle. He was so fast I couldn't keep up at times." Misty said as Pikachu and Combusken both shot forward with blue auras surrounding them and white energy trailing behind them, slamming into each other and forcing the other back, both skidding back before launching at each other, this time clashing Iron Tail and Flame Charge, Pikachu being blasted back while Combusken merely slid back, a orange glow surrounding his body as he did.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ariel cried, Combusken firing a jet of flames much faster this time, managing to catch the rising Pikachu and launched him into the air, scorch marks covering his body.

"Now Sky Uppercut!" Ariel shouted as Pikachu fell, managing to flip over in time to see Combusken charging towards him with glowing blue claws.

"Use Iron Tail!" I called as Pikachu nodded, his tail glowing white as he collided with Combusken, both sides struggling against each other until Ariel and Combusken grinned.

"Looks like we're in this situation again, Flamethrower!" Ariel called as she swept her amr to the side and Combusken began building flames up in his mouth.

"Yeah, but we have a move to counter with too. Electro Ball!" I cried, Pikachu grinning as he charged up a ball of yellow energy at his tail tip, right at Combusken's claws, the orb exploding a second later and blowing both sides back, Pikachu taking the softer blow as he landed on his feet while Combusken crashed on his stomach, rising with a grimance.

"Quick Attack!" Ariel and I called at the same time, both sides racing towards each other and leaping up as they approached, a white trail of energy behind them. "Now Brick Break!" I cried, Pikachu pulling his fist back as he gave a cry and it glowed white.

"Peck let's go!" Ariel countered, Combsuken pushing his head forward as his beak glowed blue. As both sides clashed a shock wave of power flew through the area, both sides being thrown back but Combusken managed to roll to his feet.

"Now Flame Charge" Combusken shot forward as orange flames surrounded his body,crashing into Pikachu and causing a small explosion that threw Pikachu back. "Finish up with Overheat!" She called, Combsuken being surrounded by a red wavy aura that made the air look super heated before charging up a large ball of white energy surrounded by red flames, launching the ball at Pikachu as he rose.

"Quick, Electro Ball and power it up with Thunderbolt!" I called, Pikachu spinning around on his feet as a yellow veil of electricity surrounded his body charging up a much larger sphere of electricity, theborb growing to be larger than Pikachu as he spun once again, launching the orb past the Overheat, both spheres colliding with their targets and exploding, sending a large gust of wind throughout the area that made everyone cover their arms as dirt battered our bodies. Once the smile cleared both sires were stood up, bodies smoking and scorch marks covering them as they waited to see who'd fall first. After a full minute, Pikachu's eyes went wide before he fell to the ground, body limp and eyes now shut tight.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Combusken wins and so the victory goes to Ariel." Sam announced, Combusken falling to his knees as he finished speaking.

"Pikachu!" I called as I ran over, skidding on my knees the last few feet, scooping up the toasted mouse as I finished sliding. "Can you hear me?" I asked as the mouse slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he licked my chin when I hugged him.

"Good. I'm so proud of you, I really thought we had 'em with that last Electro Ball." I said, making a mental note of that attack.

"Alright you two, let's go have some cake." Ariel said as she came over, having recalled Combusken to his Pokéball for now.

"Right, this has been amazing." I said as I took Ariel's hand, rising with Pikachu cradled in my left arm. "And we'll beat you next time we battle." I said as I kept a grasp in Ariel's hand, shaking it as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"If you say so." Ariel said as she grinned and brought me into a headlock, mindful of Pikachu in my arms.

 **Thursday 14th July 2007. Pallet Town. 11:30pm**

"Man, hard to believe it's already been 13 years since I was born." I said to myself, waking Rauro and Pikachu in the process, both sharing an blank look before moving up and lying next to my head. "I mean, it feels like it's only been a month and I'm already on my way to growing up." I murmured, petting both Pokémon who nodded, Pokémon had to grow up rather quickly in comparison to humans in the wild.

"Known what though? I'll just make sure the next 13 years are even better than these ones have been." I exclaimed quietly, making sure not to wake up my family as I pumped my fist, both Pokémon looking relieved as they slumped back down, already fast asleep as I settled down and wrapped my arms around both of them, smiling as they cuddled closed to me.

 _Important Events_

 _Ross and Brooklyn both recieve updated Pokédexes_

 _Ross receives a Hitmonchan from his parents_

 _Ross and Ariel battle, with Ross losing_

 _Ariel is revealed to own a Lombre and Nidorina_

 _Krabby is revealed to have learned Water Gun_

 _Rauro learns Fire Fang, but hasn't mastered it_

Next Chapter:A Hidden Healer!

The group arrives in Vermilion City and decide to train so Brooklyn can try to earn the Vermilion Medal with a proper goal in place this time. As they do a pair of Pokémon interrupt, one intent on battling and the other intent on healing. Will Brooklyn be able to concentrate amongst all the chaos?

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Slash, Flame Charge, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst,Metal Claw*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power,Fire Fang*_**

 ** _Hitmonchan(m)(Iron Fist). Comet Punch, Sky Uppercut,Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Safeguard*_**

 ** _In Lab:Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Dig, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power, Flame Charge*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Bubble, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power*_**

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle_** *

 ** _Seadra(m)(sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility_** , ** _Horn Drill*_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam_** *

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind*_**


	39. A Hidden Healer!

**Saturday 16th July 2007. Vermilion Hills. 12:30pm**

"Alright Rauro, Fire Fang one more time!" I called as Misty and Psyduck stood across from me, the trees waving in the breeeze around us. Pikachu,Charmeleon and Poliwhirl ran around the base of the hill chasing each other while Nidorina, Abra, Dratini and Staryu lay on the hill next to us,sunbathing and talking amongst themselves at a relaxed pace while Brooklyn watched a battle between Venonat and Oddish. Rauro nodded and bounded forwards as his mouth lit up with flames, Psyduck ready to dodge when he came close, only for Rauro to trip and crash to the ground as the flames died down. "Man, still nothing." I moaned as Rauro pulled himself to his feet, moping as he walked back to me, sitting at my feet.

"Don't worry Rauro, I'm sure we can get it if we just keep trying." I said as I petted the puppy on his head, making him smile as Brooklyn walked back over, Oddish and Venonat now resting in their Pokéballs.

"Hey Ross, what do you say to some training with Hitmonchan?" Brooklyn asked as she stood next to Misty, the red haired girl getting the hint and recalling Psyduck, stepping off to the side as Brooklyn readied a Pokéball, throwing it and revealing Fennekin, who pawed the ground in anticipation.

"Sounds good, Hitmonchan, come on out!" I called as I threw the Pokéball forward, Hitmonchan appearing on the ground and releasing a few practice jabs at the air. "Alright, Comet Punch!" I called, Hitmonchan running forward with his left hand wound back, ready to thrust forwards as he approached Fennekin.

"Dodge it then use Hidden Power!" Brooklyn called as Fenneking leapt over Hitmonchan as he passed, spinning around and firing a blue orb of energy at him.

"Counter with Vacuum Wave, then Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan began whirring his right arm like a windmill, wind beginning to surround it before he punched forward and sent a wave of compressed wind towards the orb, both moves exploding, allowing Hitmonchan to sprint up to Fennekin and uppercut her with a glowing blue fist. As Fennekin flew through the air, she turned to face Hitmonchan and launched another orb at him, forcing the fighting type to roll back before being blasted by a stream of flames, landing at the edge of the field and rising as Fennekin landed on her feet.

"Use Reversal!" I called as Hitmonchan sprinted in, grabbing Fennekin as he ran and then hurled her by dropping to the ground and rolling back while thrusting his foot out and kicking Fennekin back. "Now Thunder Punch!" I yelled as Fennekin rose and ran towards Hitmonchan, the fighting type coating his fists in electricity as he ran as well.

"Flame Charge go!" Brooklyn cried as Fennekin sprinted towards Hitmonchan, coated in orange flames. As both sides raced towards each other, ready to collide, a series of white crescents of energy shot out of the trees and slammed into the ground between Fennekin and Hitmonchan, forcing both sides to retreat as a Spearow shot down from the trees and hovered in front of Hitmonchan, squawking at Fennekin who growled and lowered down, ready to pounce. "Um. Is that Spearow challenging us to a battle?" Brooklyn asked as Spearow have a cry before soaring towards Fennekin as his beak began glowing blue.

"Ah! Quick, Scratch let's go!" Brooklyn called as Hitmonchan and I both got off the field and stood next to Misty and Rauro, Fennekin leaping up and countering the Peck with a slash of her glowing white claws. "Now Hidden Power!" While still struggling against each other, Fennekin smirked as she formed a blue orb of energy in front of her mouth, launching it into Spearow and sending the bird flying back before he recovered and started flapping his wings as they glowed white, sending another Razor Wind towards Fennekin as she sent a Flamethrower at Spearow, both lives colliding and causing smoke to erupt over the field. After a few seconds, the smoke fluttered and Spearow shot out and slammed his glowing white wings into Fennekin, making her skid back, immediately after launching a Razor Wind that exploded around Fennekin and throwing her back.

"Fennekin, can you get up?" Brooklyn called as Spearow flew high into the air as his body becomes surrounded in a orange and gold sparkling auraand he then flew down, ready to strike.

"Brooklyn, watch out! Spearow's using Sky Attack!" Misty called, Brooklyn still trying to get Fennekin to rise before a orange aura surrounded her body and she stood up, a blue glow shining in her eyes, the same aura surrounding his body as he was flung to the ground, struggling to rise. "No way! Fennekin just used Psychic!" Misty exclaimed as Brooklyn congratulated Fennekin, throwing her hand forward a moment later as she gave her penultimate command.

"Use Flamethrower!" She called, Fennekin smiling as she fired a large jet of orange and white flames, the stream engulfing Spearow and causing a large plume of smoke to fly up, clearing after a minute to reveal a smoking Spearow lying unconscious on the charred ground. "I like the cut of your jib,you're mine Spearow! Go Pokéball!" Brooklyn called, throwing the device forward and watched as it connected with Spearow, pulling him in as red energy before dropping to the ground and shaking back and forth, releasing a burst of sparks from the release button along with a click.

"Yes!" Brooklyn cried as she lifted the Pokéball and held it high. "My next step, cause I just caught… a Spearow!" Brooklyn called as she and Fennekin both celebrated.

"Now I gotta go. Spearow and Fennekin need some treatment from the Nurse!" Brooklyn called as she recalled Fennekin and ran off to the Pokémon Center, only waving as I congratulated her.

 **Saturday 16th July 2007. Vermilion Hills. 1:15pm**

"You sure you wanna do this? Technically Hitmonchan and I have more experience." I said as the aforementioned fighting type stood in front of me as Spearow hovered in front of Brooklyn, looking at Hitmonchan with interest.

"Wow. Half a battle and you think you're all that." Brooklyn said before Misty started the battle. "Spearow, Peck!" Brooklyn cried as Spearow dove down towards Hitmonchan, his beak glowing blue and elongating slightly.

"Counter with Vacuum Wave!" I shouted, Hitmonchan punching forward and sent a wave of condensed wind towards Spearow, slamming into the bird before he could react, throwing him back with a cry of pain. "Now Thunder Punch!" Hitmonchan raced forward as Spearow rose, his fists now coated in yellow electricity, attempting to slam his fists into the bird if he hadn't shot into the air before diving back down and slammed his glowing white wings into Hitmochan's head, making him crumple to the ground as Spearow flew back and hovered in front of Brooklyn as Hitmonchan rose from the ground, rubbing the spot where Steel Wing hit his head. "Now use…" Brooklyn started before a large glowing white egg landed between the two battlers, exploding and causing smoke to shoot up, clearing to reveal a Chansey that stood and glared at Spearow before her egg began glowing orange and she threw it at Hitmonchan, wincing as the energy washed over Hitmonchan in waves. Hitmonchan sighed in relief as the energy revitalized him but also in annoyance as the only two battles he's had with his new trainer had been interrupted.

"What's that Chansey doing?" I asked as the waves stopped and Chansey's egg came back over to her, Chansry depositing it back into her pouch.

"Looks like it used Soft-Boiled to heal Hitmonchan, at the expense of it's own health." Misty said as Brooklyn gave an interesting look.

"Sounds like a useful Pokemon to have." Brooklyn said, pulling out a Pokéball, amd tossing it upwards to reveal Oddish who jumped happily before settling and glaring at Chansey.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Brooklyn called immediately, Oddish firing the green seeds from his mouth that pelted Chansey, making her cross her arms over her body as she grimanced in pain. "Now, Mega Drain let's go!" Oddish gave a cry before firing a green beam of energy at Chansey who leapt to the side before taking a sip from her egg, glowing white as she healed and put the fixed egg back into her pouch, then rushing forward as her fist began glowing crimson.

"Use Grass Knot!" Brooklyn called, Oddish nodding as his eyes glowed green, causing two blades of glowing grass to pop up from the ground and trip Chansey as they tied together just before she passed, the normal type crashing to the ground and crying in pain as green seeds pelted her again.

"Use Acid!" Brooklyn called as Chansey rose to her feet. Oddish nodded and spat a purple liquid that washed over Chansey's body, making her in pain as the Acid burned her skin before panting and waving her arms from side to side, the limbs glowing white before Chansey gave a cry and shot a flurry of glowing stars from her hands, the stars raking Oddish making him whimper in pain as Chansey took a swig from her egg's yolk, glowing white as she healed before throwing a glowing white egg-shaped energy blast from her raised hands, the egg exploding as it hit Oddish and threw him back.

"Oddish!" Brooklyn cried as Oddish slowly pulled himself up, covered in dirt patches as he did.

"Explain to me what just happened." I said to Misty as Oddish fired a green beam at Chansey, the normal type twirling out of the way before running at Oddish with another Dynamic Punch only to be tripped by Grass Knot.

"Basically, Chansey used Metronome, a move that allows the user to randomly select a move and then use it. It's a gamble though cause you could end up with a great move like Hyper Beam or a useless move like Splash." Misty explained as Chansey rose to her feet, only to have a Stun Spore wash over her and a Bullet Seed pelt her viciously.

"Wow. Must be tough to fight with a move that's completely random." I said as Chansey rose with some difficulty.

"This is it. Go Pokéball!" Brooklyn called as she tossed the device towards Chansey, absorbing the normal type and falling to the ground, rocking back and forth until it popped open and the Pokéball broke into several pieces. "Aww. So close." Brooklyn moaned before Chansey rushed in, hitting him with a Dynamic Punch, sending him rolling back before he rose with a dazed look.

"What just happened? How did Chansey move so fast?" Brooklyn asked before Chansey rushed in and tackled Oddish while a white aura surrounded her body, knocking out the grass type.

"Must've been Natural Cure, it's an ability that heals status conditions when a Pokémon is recalled. When you tried to catch Chansey you must've set off her ability." Misty explained as Brooklyn recalled Oddish and smiled before switching out his Pokéball for another.

"Right, go Fennekin!" Brooklyn called, her loyal starter appearing and glared at Chansey, growling as she did.

"Use Flamethrower!" Brooklyn called immediately, Fennekin firing a stream of orange flames towards Chansey, who countered by lighting up with blue electricity and then fired a zigzagging bolt at the Flamethrower, both moves exploding as they collided. "Now Flame Charge!" Fennekin surged forward, englufed in flames as Chansey ran in and countered with Strength, both sides struggling against each other until a shockwave of wind forced the two to skid back away from each other. Chansey responded by waving her amrs as they glowed white, stopping as a green vine shot out of each and slammed into Fennekin's side, making her grunt in pain before being lifted up and slammed onto the ground, kicking up dust as the vines withdrew.

"Man, good thing that Metronome turned into Vine Whip." I said as Fennekin rose, only to see Chansey glowing white as she put her egg back into it's pouch.

"Gotta do something about that healing." Brooklyn said to herself as she thought of a plan. "Use Hidden Power!" She cried, Fennekin launching an orb of blue energy at Chansey, the orb exploding when it impacted against her stomach.

"Now Flamethrower!" Brooklyn called, the jet of flames narrowly missing Chansey as she spun to the side, but grazing her arm and leaving a nasty burn mark on it. As pain shot through the burn on her arm, Chansey pulled out her egg and prepared to crack it, taking longer due to her burn giving Brooklyn a chance to strike. "Use Psychic on the egg!" She called, a blue glow coming over Fennekin's eyes and Chansey's egg, which was pulled out of her hands and set down next to Brooklyn.

"Use Flame Charge!" Brooklyn cried, Fennekon surging forward, as orange flames engulfed her body, Chansey trying to counter with Strength but the burn had reduced her attack power, allowing her, to be thrown back by Fennekin. "Finish up with Flamethrower!" Brooklyn yelled, throwing her left hand forward, the flames engulfing Chansey, making her yell in pain before another Pokéball connected with her, sucking her into the device before falling to the ground and wiggling back and forth, letting off a burst of sparks with a click sound as Chansey was caught.

"Yeah! You did it Fennekin!" Brooklyn cried as she hugged her starter and then picked up the Pokéball containing Chansey as she cradled Fennekin in her left arm. "My next step, cause I just caught… a Chansey!" Brooklyn celebrated as she held the Pokéball up high, Fennekin barking as she smiled before the Pokéball shrunk and the release button glowed a permanent red.

"I'll sort that out when we get to the Pokémon center. But next up is relaxing on a luxury cruise!" Brooklyn cried happily, excited to actually have a break.

Next Chapter:Cruising Crusades!

As the gang relaxes on the St Anne, Brooklyn and Ross meet a young pair of travellers on their way to Fuschia City, deciding to have a break as they are as well. When the pair challenges them to a tag battle, it becomes clear that despite their age they haven't slacked off any more than our heroes. Will they triumph or will they be sunk?

 _Important Events_

 _Brooklyn catches a Spearow and Chansey_

 _Fennekin learns Psychic_

 _Oddish is revealed to have learned Mega Drain_

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Slash, Flame Charge, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst,Metal Claw*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash*_**

 ** _Hitmonchan(m)(Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power[Bug,Fire Fang[unmastered*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Safeguard*_**

 ** _In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Dig, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic*_**

 ** _Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball*_**

 ** _Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Double Slap, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb*_**

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Bubble, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle*_**

 ** _Seadra(m)(sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind*_**


	40. Cruising Crusades!

**Monday 18th July 2007. Vermilion Harbour. 9:50am**

"Hello and welcome to the St Anne, do you have a ticket?" A porter dressed in a red jacket and white trousers asked as he stood next to the ramp leading to a large white ship with a red bottom.

"Here you go." I said as I handed over the three tickets from my bag over to the Porter who checked then with a scanner and smiled as he placed them in a pouch at his side before taking the red rope off the ramp and let us off. "Your rooms are on the first floor, third, fourth and fifth room. All connected at professor Oak's request." The porter said as he stepped aside and let us up.

"Thanks a lot." I said as we walked up the ramp, coning to a stop as we approached the end, turning left to reach the elevator and took it all the way up, reaching a long hallway with green carpeting and white walls, gold numbers indicating the rooms.

"Here's mine." I said, stopping in front of the room with '5' on it, opening the door and seeing a key card on the desk, putting in my pocket as I inspected the rest of the room, a large queen sized bed on one side and a large tv hung onto the opposite wall, a red couch at the window and a door beside it leading to the bathroom which had blue tiles on the floor and a black and white checkered panel on the walls, a large bath and shower combo in the room as well as a hot tub on the opposite wall, a pair of Pokéballs shaking open on my belt that formed into Squirtle and Dratini, both landing in the hot tub and flaking out as the warm water hit their bodies.

"Two down, I guess." I chuckled as I waved goodbye to the two aquatic Pokémon, only getting a grunt in response as I came back out and pulled out my remaining three Pokéballs, sending out the occupants and stepping back as Eevee, Charmeleon and Hitmonchan appeared on the floor and stretched, looking around at the fancy room we were in. "We're on the St Anne guys the next few days will be a mix of battling and relaxing so have fun, who wants to stay and who wants to come with me to the deck fields?" I asked as the three looked at each other, Hitmonchan going over to the couch and looking out the window as several Gyarados swam alongside the ship, Charmeleon and Eevee walking over anf standing next to Pikachu,waiting for me to leave.

"Alright then, we'll be back soon. Stay outta trouble." I said as all four of us left, Hitmonchan waving back as Dratini and Squirtle gave a cry from the bathroom. When I waked out I immediately ran into Brooklyn, who had Spearow perched on her shoulder and Fennekin in her arms, both giving a cry to my Pokémon who greeted them as well.

"Half your team ditch you too?" I asked Brooklyn as she locked her door, putting the key into the interior pocket on her hoodie.

"Yeah, Poliwhirl and Oddish are in the bathroom and Chansey stayed in the bed with Abra, who I feel I'm going to be sharing with the entire time." Brooklyn commented with a dry look. "Anyways, Misty went to the pool, go figure, and I wanted to do some training for the Chateau in Cinnibar that I heard about." Brooklyn said as she scratched Spearow's chin, making him caw with happiness. "Figured I'd give Spearow and Chansey a time to shine." She said warmly.

"I can give you a hand with training. What do you say to a double battle?" I said as Eevee and Charmeleon gave a determined look to Spearow and Fennekin who returned the look.

"Sure, you're on." Brooklyn said as the two of us locked hands and walked toward the elevator after splitting.

Monday 18th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 11:00am

"Alright, let's do this." I called as Eevee and Charmeleon stood in front of me as Spearow hovered in the air beside Fennekin in front of Brooklyn. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" I called as the fire type leapt forward and fired a stream of flames at the opposing team.

"Fennekin, counter with your own Flamethrower! Spearow, Razor Wind on Eevee!" Brooklyn called without missing a beat, Fennekin launching her own flames towards Charmeleon's as Spearow's wings began glowing white and he flapped them quickly, sending a volley of white crescents towards Eevee who crouched and fired a storm of glowing yellow stars at the Razor Wind, all four moves colliding in the air and causing a large explosion as smoke covered the field. "Now Steel Wing and Scratch!" She called, both Pokémon shooting towards mine as their wings and claws glowed white respectively.

"Eevee,use Iron Tail to counter Scratch and Charmeleon, Fire Punch!" I shouted, Eevee slamming her glowing white tail into Fennekin's outstretched claws as Charmeleon's left hand burst into flames as he clenched it into a fist, throwing a powerful punch forward and meeting Spearow head on, both sides struggling for dominance until they pushed each other back, all but Spearow skidding back as the bird flipped over in the air and hovered beside Fennekin until a clapping sound interrupted their focus.

"That was quite a display youngsters." An older man with a brown suit on said as he held a pure white Pokéball in his hand and a woman with a purple dress on held a black Pokéball with a red line along the middle. "How would you two like to battle my wife and I?" He said as he released a larger Doduo with a extra head, all glaring at Brooklyn and I while the woman released a yellow bipedal Pokémon with several black stripes over it's body and a pair of horns on it's head,a yellow tail swishing behind it as it casually let jolts of electricity flown over it's body.

"What are those?" I wondered as Brooklyn amd I pulled out our Pokédexes.

 _"Dodrio, the triple bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Doduo. Dodrio's three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger. Dodrio races across grassy plains even in arid weathers with little rainfall."_ My Pokédex chimed as Dodrio looked at each other before giving a triple dirty look to Spearow who returned it as best he could.

 _"Electabuzz, the thunderbolt Pokémon. When a storm arrives, gangs of Electabuzz compete with each other to climb to spots where lightning is likely to strike."_ Brooklyn's Pokédex chimed as Charmeleon and Electabuzz glared at each other, letting off a small flame and a spark of electricity respectively.

"I'd say bring it on!" I called as Charmeleon gave a pumped up look. What'd ya say Brooklyn?" I asked as Brooklyn looked to her two Pokemon, Spearow practically begging her to say yes.

"I'm in." She said simply as she moved over to stand next to me as the married couple moved over to the empty side and the man took his jacket off, revealing a white shirt.

"My name is Rodney, and this is my wife, Amelia." The man introduced as their Pokémon glared at ours.

"My name's Ross and this is my friend Brooklyn." I said before the battle started unofficially. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on Dodrio!" I called, Charmeleon launching a jet of flames towards the bird.

"Spearow, Razor Wind!" Brooklyn called, the bird launching a volley of white crescents from his wings that melded with the flames and turned orange as the flames continued to billow around them.

"Electabuzz, Protect!" Amelia called as her Pokémon dashed in front of Dodrio and stuck his hands forward as a green shield erected from them and absorbed the combo attack that would've struck Dodrio, who leapt forward at his trainer's command and began pecking furiously at Charmeleon, the lizard ducking and weaving past all the attacks.

"Keep dodging Charmeleon, then counter with Fire Punch once you find an opening!" I called, the fire type grunting as he continued to dance around Dodrio's Fury Attack before his fist lit up with orange flames and he struck Dodrio's chest, making him screech in pain before backing up and allowing Charmeleon to catch his breath as Spearow dove to avoid a Thunderbolt from Electabuzz.

"Use Mirror Move and aim it at Dodrio!" Brooklyn called, Spearow's eyes glinting before his beak opened and a Thunderbolt of his own shot out and raced towards Dodrio, who was recovering from the previous Fire Punch.

"Dodrio, Tri Attack if you would." Rodney stated calmly, Dodrio firing a beam of red, yellow and light blue energy from his heads at once, overpowering the Thunderbolt and hitting Spearow, making him fall to the ground before being caught by Charmeleon.

"Psychic/Hyper Voice!" The couple called at the same time, Electabuzz throwing his arms forward as a blue glow took over his eyes, lifting Spearow and Charmeleon into the air with the same aura before yellow soundwaces washed over them, making them yell in pain as they couldn't cover their ears from the offending noise.

"Okay Spearow, use Mirror Move to try and drown out that Hyper Voice!" Brooklyn called over the screaming, Spearow giving a cry before yellow sound waves poured out his beak and collided with Dodrio's, Charmeleon suddenly looking a lot calmer.

"Hey, I think you made a safe zone from Hyper Voice." I commented, noticing that Charmeleon wasn't grunting anymore. "Alright, use Flame Burst on Electabuzz!" Charmeleon grunted and opened his mouth, firing a large fireball from his mouth that burst into several bullets of fire, slamming into Electabuzz and making him stumble back, covered in small scorch marks, the glow fading from his eyes, dropping Charmeleon and Spearow.

"Now use Slash!" I shouted as Charmeleon fell, angling himself so he was aimed towards Electabuzz, slashing across his chest with a set of glowing white claws that left energy trailing behind his hands, landing behind the electric type as he held his chest in pain.

"Spearow, Steel Wing, then Razor Wind!" Brooklyn called as the bird dove down to avoid the soundwaves and then sped towards Dodrio, slashing across his chest with glowing metallic wings and then shot up, flapping his wings as he stopped, pummeling Dodrio and Electabuzz with glowing white crescents as Charmeleon landed next to him as Spearow landed.

"Let's end this okay?" I said as Brooklyn nodded before we both threw our hands forwards.

"Use Sky Attack/Flame Charge, go!" Brooklyn and I called at the same time, Spearow diving towards Dodrio coated in a orange/white aura while Charmeleon sprinted towards Electabuzz bathed in flames. Both Pokémon hit their target at the same time, sending them flying into each other where they slumped down unconscious tangled in a pile.

"Guess that's it then." Rodney said as he and Amelia recalled their Pokémon, putting the Pokéballs into Amelia's purse.

"Yeah! Great work Brooklyn." I said as we high fived each other. "Great idea cancelling out Hyper Voice with Mirror Move." I said as I petted Charmeleon, who had walked over.

"Yeah, but you're the one who managed to get us out of that Psychic." Brooklyn replied, scratching Spearow's chin as he landed on her shoulder, looking proud of his victory.

"Well, this has been invigorating children but we must be heading to lunch. If it interests you, the ship is holding a Battle Chateau on board tomorrow where the winner not only receives a medal but also wins a new Pokémon." Rodney explained before he and Amelia walked off to the dining room.

"This is great! Now I can get another ribbon and a new friend in the process." Brooklyn cried excitedly as she recalled Spearow and grabbed my wrist, only barely giving me time to call back Charmeleon before dragging me to the inner ship doors as Pikachu ran and leapt up, landing on my shoulders.

"Why the dragging? I can walk you know." I said sarcastically as Pikachu sniggered at my misfortune.

Important Events

The group boards the St Anne

Brooklyn learns of a Battle Chateau being held on the St Anne and decides to enter

Charmeleon is revealed to have learned Fire Punch

 _Next Chapter:Eevee-entful Battles!_

 _When Brooklyn enters the Battle Chateau aboard the St Anne, she faces up against a trainer who specializes in using Eevee and it's evolutions. Can she win or will it be curtains for her next medal?_

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Dig, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Hitmonchan(m)(Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst, Slash*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect_** *

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Safeguard*_**

 ** _In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power[Bug,Fire Fang[unmastered*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic*_**

 ** _Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball*_**

 ** _Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Double Slap, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb*_**

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Bubble, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle*_**

 ** _Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind*_**


	41. Eevee-Entful Events!

**Tuesday 19th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 1:30pm**

"Welcome to the Battle Chateau challenge aboard the St Anne, bound for Cinnibar Island. One of these lucky 4 trainers will be walking out with not only a new medal towards their five needed, but also a brand new Pokémon for their team." The announcer called as he sat in a box above a scoreboard that showed four cards with pictures on them, including Brooklyn's.

"Now we will randomly select the trainer matchups for round one, a simple one on one battle." The announcer continued as the cards then flipped to show a Pokéball on them and began spinning around the screen. As the cards spun, Brooklyn was brought back to what happened this morning.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Sorry we can't be there Brooklyn but our Pokémon got heat stroke from lying in the hot tub all day yesterday and we want to be there when they're healed, but I'm leaving Eevee and Pikachu with you so they can cheer you on. They'll even battle for you if you want." I said as Pikachu and Eevee nodded and hopped over to sit on Brooklyn's shoulders as we stood in the St Anne's Pokémon centre, the nurse wheeling Squirtle, Dratini and Psyduck into a room down the corridor leading away from the cafeteria._

 _"It's fine, tell the Pokémon I said get better soon." Brooklyn said before waving to Misty and I, leaving the centre with a sad look, knowing that she wouldn't have the support of her friends this time around._

 _*Flashback*_

As the cards stopped spinning, Brooklyn was brought out of her daze by Pikachu tapping her head and pointing at the cards on the screen, which had stopped spinning and flipped to reveal Brooklyn was fighting in the second battle against a boy with blonde hair.

"First up is Alex vs Brady!" The announcer called as a boy with black hair and thin glasses stepped up to the left side of the field while a 15 year old with brown eyes and messy blonde hair, wearing a black denim jacket, a red T-shirt and blue jeans with brown boots, a pendant with a brown gem around his neck, stood on the right side of the field, a confident look on his face.

"This shall be a one on one battle, no substitutions. Begin!" A referee called as Alex and Brady both readied a Pokéball.

"Electrode let's win it!" Brady called, sending a spherical Pokémon that had inverted Pokéball colours, a grinning face in between it's two halves.

"That's new." Brooklyn murmered, pulling out her Pokédex.

 _"Electrode, the ball Pokémon and the evolved form of Voltorb. Because Electrode eats electricity, it can cause massive and chaotic blackouts in cities."_ The Pokédex chimed.

"Come on out Eva!" Alex called as he threw a luxury ball forward and a Eevee burst out of the light stream, facing Voltorb with a growl.

"Battle, begin." The referee called.

"Eva, Tackle!" Alex called and Eva shot into a run as she raced towards Electrode.

"Dodge that and use Sonic Boom!" Brady shouted, Electrode rolling to the side as Eva passed before humming and shooting a crescent of sound at the confused Eevee, hitting her and sending her into the air. "Now Rollout!" Electrode rolled quickly towards the falling Eva as she managed to angle her fall so she was sailing towards Electrode.

"Land on Electrode!" Alex called when he saw Eva's trajectory, the normal type landing on Electrode as he rolled, catching him and Brady off guard.

"Use Shock Wave/Echoed Voice!" Both trainers called at the same time. As Electrode built up blue electricity around his body, Eva opened her mouth and sent a stream of air-distorting sound waves towards the electric type, striking him before the Shock Wave could launch and sent him rolling back. "Now use Return!" Alex called, pointing his finger forward as Eva burst with a bright glow similar to evolution, if her body hadn't been visible, and shot towards Electrode, hitting him within seconds and sending him rolling back as he groaned into unconsciousness.

"Electrode is unable to battle, Eevee wins and so Alex will move onto the finals.

"That was incredible." Brooklyn said absent-mindedly, not noticing Alex walking over until he spoke.

"Thanks, Eva and I still have a bit of work to do though." He said as he stopped in front of Brooklyn who jumped a little as she snapped out her daze and noticed the boy standing in front of her with an amused look. "Is this Eevee yours? She looks well trained." Alex questioned as he pet Eevee on a specific point at her neck, the normal type melting under the touch and purring.

"No. She's actually my friends. Though I'll be using her in the first round." Brooklyn replied, letting Alex pick Eevee up as she continued to purr.

"She's cute. I'm actually on a journey to become a Eevee master." Alex said as Eva smiled before a bell went off, signaling the next battle was ready to start. "That's me." Brooklyn said as she picked up Eevee and Pikachu jumped back to her shoulder.

"See you after?" Alex asked and Brooklyn nodded, trying to settle her nerves slightly over being the final line between this trainer and the finals.

"This will be a one on one battle between Brooklyn and Rory. Neither side will be able to substitute at any point without forfeiting. Begin!" The ref called as Brooklyn set Eevee down next to her.

"Go Magnemite!" Rory called, the small electric type appearing and sparkimg slightly.

"Eevee, help me out." Brooklyn said simply as Eevee nodded and ran onto the field as the ref started the battle.

"Use Quick Attack!" Brooklyn called as Eevee ran forward while a blue aura surrounded her body and a white trail appeared behind her, zagging as she leapt from side to side as she ran.

"Use Metal Sound!" Rory called as Eevee approached. Magnemite buzzed in conformation and it's magnets released a loud scraping noise that threw Eevee off her balance and made her leap towards Magnemite miss by a mile, the normal type landing on the ground and shaking herself moments later.

"Now use Shock Wave!" Magnemite buzzed and released a stream of blue electricity from it's top magnet towards Eevee.

"Can't dodge, use Shadow Ball!" Brooklyn called, Eevee already conjuring the ghostly sphere and firing it toward the Shock Wave, both moves exploding when they collided. "Now Dig!" Brooklyn cried. She heard a cry from Eevee within the smoke and when it cleared, Magnemite was left floating looking around as a hole was now where Eevee had been standing.

"Just relax and use Magnet Rise!" Rory called, Magnemite buzzing and letting off a series of sparks that raised it into the air as Eevee burst out of the ground, missing the electric type as it rose into the air. "Spark, let's go!" Rory called as Eevee fell to the ground, Magnemite ramming it as blue electricity covered it's body, furthering Eevee's fall and kicking up dust when she hit the ground.

"Use Iron Tail!" Brooklyn called, Eevee leaping into the air and flipping over so her glowing white tail was aimed at Magnemite.

"Use Mirror Shot!" Magnemite buzzed before glowing white and forming a ball of energy in between it's magnets, firing the ball forward as Eevee twisted her body, avoiding the sphere and slamming her tail into Magnemite, sending the electric type into the ground.

"Now Swift!" Brooklyn called, Eevee spinning in the air and sending a storm of glowing yellow stars towards Magnemite, who rose into the air again before hearing Rory's voice.

"Use Magnet Bomb!" He called, Magnemite aiming it's magnets forward as they glowed silver, firing several orbs of energy from them and causing the stars to explode when they collided, some of the orbs pushing through and sailing towards Eevee.

"Use Double Team!" Eevee split into several blurring copies of herself that stood in a crowd, a few puffing into smoke as the Magnet Bomb slammed into them.

"Alright, now use-" Brooklyn started, only to be cur off by Magnemite firing a bolt of blue electricity that locked onto Eevee and zapped her, making her lose concentration and the copies faded away, leaving Eevee to take the full brunt of the following Spark that sent her skidding back, falling to the ground as scorch marks covering her body.

"Mirror Shot, finish this up!" Rory called triumphantly as Magnemite began building up the silver energy as Eevee struggled to rise, sparks travelling over her body.

"Eevee! You've got to get up!" Brooklyn called as Magnemite kept building up energy the sphere now as large as it. "I believe in you! You're one of Ross's most determined Pokémon, so prove it and beat Magnemite!" Brooklyn cried, Eevee's eyes shooting open before she rose and six golden orbs appeared around her head and then made a focal point in front of her mouth, launching as a beam that ripped through the now launched Mirror Shot, slamming into Magnemite and throwing it to the ground, eye shut tight.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Eevee wins and so the victory goes to Brooklyn, who will face Alex in the final round." The ref said before Rory recalled Magnemite, thanking it as he walked off the field, giving a curtious nod to Brooklyn as she hugged an exhausted Eevee, the normal type looking happy but soon fell unconscious in Brooklyn's arms.

"Congrats." Alex said as he and Eva walked up to Brooklyn as she came back into the stands, Pikachu hopping down to talk to Eva as both sat next to their respective trainers, however temporary. "That Last Resort Eevee used was really powerful." He continued, nodding to the sleeping normal type in her arms.

"Last Resort?" Brooklyn questioned, the move unfamiliar to her.

"Yeah, it's a move that's really strong but can only be used when all the other moves a Pokémon knows have been used at least once." Alex explained, smiling as he saw Brooklyn unconsciously rub Eevee's neck fur, the canine purring in her sleep. "It'll be really useful for your friend once you return Eevee to him, might make an interesting fight." Alex continued, already seeming to think of strategies to beat Eevee.

"You entering the Kanto League. If you do you'll probably fight him in a battle." Brooklyn said nonchalantly.

"I'll give it some thought." Alex said, not really having a goal besides Eevee master at the moment.

"Will our finalists please report to the battlefield for their last round battle." The referee announced as he took his place in between Brooklyn and Alex, who had made their way down to the field and stood with their first Pokéballs in their hands. "This will be a two on two battle between Brooklyn Hennesey and Alex Medina. Each side will be able to substitute Pokémon at any point during the match. Begin." The ref announced, both sides throwing their Pokéballs forward without another word. Poliwhirl appeared from his Pokéball and punched the air a few times to warm up as a quadruped Pokémon with spiky yellow fur and white spiky fur around it's neck.

 _"Jolteon, the lightning Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Jolteon can straighten it's fur when agitated to launch it in small bunches, firing up to 10,000 volts of electricity afterwards."_ The Pokédex chimed as a current washed over Jolteon as the Pokédex spoke, Brooklyn putting it away as the ref started the round.

"Poliwhirl, Bubble!" Brooklyn called, Poliwhirl throwing his hands forward as they glowed blue, sending a stream of blue bubbles towards Jolteon who leapt to the side as the bubbles shot past and popped as they hit the psychic field protecting the trainers from attacks.

"Jerax, Quick Attack!" Alex called as the now named Jerax shot forward and slammed into Poliwhirl as white energy trailed behind him, sending the water type skidding back with a gurgle. "Once more!" Jerax shot forward with a flash of white light once again, the energy trailing behind him as he ran towards Poliwhirl.

"Mega Punch!" Brooklyn shouted as Jerax closed in. Poliwhirl clenched his fist as it glowed light blue, thrusting it forward to collide with Jerax's cheek as the electric type made the final stretch, throwing him back with a yelp, landing in a heap and rising a few seconds later.

"Alright. Jerax, Pin Missile!" Alex hollered as Jerax rose, the electric type sharpening his neck fur before firing a flurry of white needles from his fur, Poliwhirl countering by firing a Mud Shot, the moves colliding and exploding before Jerax shot through the smoke and bit down on Poliwhirl's arm, spinning him around and throwing him back.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Alex shouted as Poliwhirl landed on the ground and rose into a crouch as a searing bolt of electricity shot towards him.

"Return!" Brooklyn called, whipping out her Pokéball and pressing the button, sending our the red stream that pulled Poliwhirl into the Pokéball with a futuristic whine as the Thunderbolt zapped the ground, leaving a scorch mark on it as Brooklyn smiled at the Pokéball in her hand. "Thank you Poliwhirl, I promise you'll get another chance." Brooklyn said soflty before pulling out another Pokéball from her belt.

"Come on out Fennekin!" Brooklyn called, throwing the Pokéball up as her started appeared on the field and let off a small ember in preparation.

"Begin!" The ref called as the two Pokémon stared each other down, growling as they did.

"Use Flamethrower/Thunderbolt!" Both trainers called at the same time, Jerax and Fennekin firing their respective attacks, both colliding and exploding violently, making both Pokemon skid back as a cloud of smoke appeared on the field.

"Use Quick Attack!" Alex called, Jerax rushing through the smoke with white energy trailing behind him.

"Counter with Psychic, then Hidden Power!" Brooklyn cried, Fennekin barking as her eyes glows blue, a similar aura surrounding Jerax and lifting him into the air, flinging him back as Fennekin formed an orb of blue energy with white highlights in front of her mouth, firing at as Jerax rose, only for the canine to form a large pair of glowing jaws in front of him and snap them down on the Hidden Power, causing a puff of smoke that concealed Jerax.

"Use Dig!" Alex called, a rumbling sound being heard from his side of the field before Jerax burst out of the ground under Fennekin, launching her into the air as Jerax leapt back to his side of the field.

"Use Hidden Power again!" Brooklyn called as Fennekin continued to rise, flipping over and launching the blue orb as she reached her climax and began falling.

"Use Shadow Ball and counter!" Alex shouted, not noticing Fennekin land as Jerax formed a Shadow Ball in front of his mouth and launch it, colliding with the Hidden Power and both moves exploding. Alex was about to give another command when Fennekin burst forward, surrounded by flames, and slammed into Jerax, forcing him to skid back as he whined in pain.

"Use Bite/Scratch let's go!" Both trainers called. Fennekin leapt forward and extended her claws as they began glowing white slashing aross Jerax's face only to be blasted back when a pair of glowing white jaws snapped down on her.

"Flamethrower/Pin Missile!" Jerax launched another Pin Missile as Fennekin launched a her of flames, both lives colliding with the opposing side and exploding, leaving the smoke to clear and revealing both sides slumped on the ground with closed eyes.

"Both Fennekin and Jolteon are unable to battle." The ref called as both sides recalled their Pokemon and praised them.

"Alright, I'd like for you to meet my starter. Go Bayleef!" Alex called as a Bayleef appeared on the field and gave a cry as Brooklyn pulled out her Pokédex.

 _"Bayleef, the Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef is said to have a small tree shoot in each leaf around it's neck that gives off a spicy aroma that perks people up."_ The Pokédex chimed, Brooklyn inhaling and smelling the scent, feeling invigorated as she smelled it.

"The Pokédex is right. I'm getting fired up just smelling that. Go Poliwhirl!" Brooklyn cried, sending out the water type again as he beat his chest and gurgled a reassuring cry, having not taken too much damage from his fight with Jerax.

"Begin!" The ref called as she stepped past the field to make her call, stepping back through as she finished.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Alex called immediately, Bayleef spinning his head leaf as it beagn glowing green, sending a cluster of glowing green leaves towards Poliwhirl.

"Counter with Mega Punch, then Water Gun!" Brooklyn ordered, throwing her hand forward as Poliwhirl fired several globs of mud that collided with the Razor Leaf, both moves exploding before a stream of water shot through the resulting smoke.

"Use Protect!" Bayleef formed a dome of green energy around himself that stopped the Water Gun dead in it's tracks. "Straight into Energy Ball!" Alex called, the green orb of energy forming as the dome collapsed, firing towards Poliwhirl as Bayleef swung his head around.

"Use Water Pulse!" Brooklyn called as Poliwhirl put his hands together at the centre of his spiral, a blue orb of water forming in between them before he thrust his hands out, sending the orb flying into the Energy Ball, both moves exploding as they collided.

"Now use Solar Beam!" Alex called, Bayleef's neck leaves glowing white as he began charging up power.

"Solar Beam takes time to charge, so use Bubble!" Brooklyn cried, Poliwhirl firing the spheres from his glowing blue hands that popped against Bayleef's body as he kept charging, grunting as the bubbles caused discomfort over his body. "Keep it up Poliwhirl!" Brooklyn cheered, Poliwhirl gurgling as he increased the number of bubbles forming, making Bayleef cry out this time as the bubbles swarmed his body.

"Just hang on Bayleef, you're almost there!" Alex called as he pumped his fists in front of his chest, Bayleef giving a resilient cry before his head leaf glowed white and he formed a white orb if energy in front of his mouth, firing the beam that tore through the bubbles and slammed into Poliwhirl, sending him skidding along the ground, his eyes scrucnhrd in pain as he fell to his knees, trying to rise before he was blasted into the air by another Energy Ball, falling to the ground with a powerful smack, struggling to rise as his vision began blurring.

"Poliwhirl is unable to-" the ref began before she was cut off by Bayleef who gave a cry and then waved his leaf at Poliwhirl in a 'come get me' fashion, enraging Poliwhirl who rose to his feet and gave a battle cry as he out his hands together again, this time forming a light blue orb that throbbed with power before a light blue crackling beam shot out of it and slammed into Bayleef, making the grass type cry in pain as ice formed along his left flank and part of his back legs.

"Awesome! You learned Ice Beam. That's incredible Poliwhirl." Brooklyn said as Pikachu cheered for his friend who seemed embarrassed over the praise.

"Congrats on another new move. But it won't stop us. Bayleef, Solar Beam!" Alex said confidently, Bayleef charging the solar energy much faster this time.

"Secret Power, let's go!" Brooklyn yelled, really getting into the battle now. Poliwhirl nodded and shot forward, taking off from the ground as his body was surrounded by a pink glow, making him look black and white and he slammed into Bayleef, sending the quadruped skidding back on his hand legs, slamming his front ones down as he fired another beam of golden energy towards Poliwhirl, who had just landed.

"Mud Shot!" Brooklyn called confidently as Poliwhirl threw his arms forward, firing a series of mud bullets that collided with the Solar Beam, slowing it down enough for Poliwhirl to leap to the side, grimancing as the Solar Beam passed by, the heat burning him slightly. "Bubble!" Brooklyn ordered as Poliwhirl landed, firing a cluster of glowing blue bubbles from his hands, smirking as they rushed towards Bayleef.

"Pop them with Vine Whip!" Alex called, pointing forward as a pair of vines lashed out from Bayleef's neck, whipping at a blurring pace and popping all the bubbles in a contest-like fashion. "Now Razor Leaf!" Bayleef spun his head again, sending another cloud of leaves towards Poliwhirl, who tensed in preparation.

"Use Ice Beam and freeze them in place!" Brooklyn called, throwing her arm to the side as Poliwhirl fired the trio of crackling light blue beams of icy energy toward the glowing leaves, freezing then solid and making them shatter as they fell to the ground, only to be slammed into by Bayleef's Tackle, skidding back as Bayleef gave his own smirk, firing a Energy Ball towards the recovering water type.

"Use Mud Shot, then Water Pulse!" Brooklyn called, Poliwhirl managing to blow up the Energy Ball with his mud bullets, building up a sphere of water in his palms.

"Use Vine Whip and give Poliwhirl a flight he won't forget!" Alex called, smirking as Bayleef whipped his vines out and wrapped each one around Poliwhirl's arms, lashing them up as Poliwhirl gave a cry of surprise, accidentally launching the Water Pulse up into the air, splashing over Bayleef as it popped, the grass this paying it little mind as he whirled his vines around, Poliwhirl groaning the entire time, before letting go and letting poliwhirl sail out towards the wall, flailing until Brooklyn had a crazy idea.

"Poliwhirl! Bounce off the wall and use Mega punch!" Brooklyn called, Poliwhirl opening his eyes as he adjusted his position to land against the wall and pushboff it, using his momentum to race towards Bayleef, winding his fist back and weaving to dodge the ditch effort Razor Leaf fired and slammed into Bayleef fist first, sending the grass type rocketing out of the arena and into the wall behind Alex, sliding down like a wet rag until he peeled off and landed on the ground, sprawled out and unconscious.

"Bayleef is unable to battle, Poliwhirl wins and so the Victor of the match is Brooklyn Hennesey." The referee announced as Poliwhirl slumped down, exhausted from the damage and physical exertion of the battle.

"Yeah!" Brooklyn cheered as she ran over to Poliwhirl and supported him as he looked up at her with a tired but happy look. You were amazing Poliwhirl, I couldn't have dine it without you." Brooklyn said softly, Poliwhirl nodding before slipping into unconsciousness in Brooklyn's arms, the girl smiling before recalling him to his Pokéball to rest.

"And here are your prizes." The porter who greeted us said as he handed Brooklyn a silver round medal and a Pokéball.

"Thank you." Brooklyn said, standing up and taking out her medal case, clipping the silver medal next to the one from Celadon. "I just got…the St Anne medal!" Brooklyn cheered, Pikachu leaping up behind her and cheering too, despite not being used in either battle.

"Now, come on out!" Brooklyn called, throwing up hee new Pokéball as the crowd waited to see her new teammate, the beam of light bursting on the ground and revealing an Eevee that stood in the middle of the battlefield and looked around at the crowd curiously until he saw a person kneel down in front of him and saw a brunette with a black tank top and blue denim shorts looking at him with a kind smile.

"Hi there Eevee. My name's Brooklyn. I'm aiming to become a Chatelaine in the facility that took care of you. Would you like to come with me and help me to achieve that goal?" Brooklyn asked tenderly, holding out her hand so the Eevee could get her scent and then smiled as Eevee cocked his head and blinked before a wide smile broke over his face and he leapt forward, smashing into Brooklyn's stomach, knocking her onto her elbows as Eevee stood on her stomach, looking rather happy, his tail swishing as he sat down, licking his paw.

"Yes. While he is quite affectionate, this Eevee tends to show that affection by Tackling people. Still, he'll learn to stop as he matures." The porter said with a sheepish smile as Eevee gave a happy yip while Brooklyn stood up, placing Eevee down in front of her and pulling out his Pokéball.

"Well I can see you already like me. So, do you wanna come with me on my journey Eevee?" Brooklyn asked the male evolution Pokémon. Eevee gave her a smile before tapping his Pokéball with his paw, converting to red energy before being sucked into the device which shrunk and the release button glowed a permanent red.

"You know. I happen to be an Eevee master is you wanna get some early bonding/training?" Alex asked as he came over. "You did say you have until 3 until you meet back up with your friends right?" Alex asked as he held up a Pokéball with a grin.

"Sure, but let's not fight till knock out." Brooklyn said as both made their way out of the the chateau cabin. "Don't want Eevee's first match to be traumatic." Brooklyn chuckled as both made their way to a practice field on the upper decks.

 **Tuesday 19th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 2:45pm**

"Alright, just one on one?" Alex asked, gripping his Pokéball in preparation.

"Yeah, just to get a feel for what Eevee can do." Brooklyn said, the evolution Pokemon already out in front of her. "Do your best Eevee, I believe in you." Brooklyn said encouragingly, tensing as Eevee turned and yipped happily, looking ready to Tackle her again.

"Alright then, Pyrus let's do it right!" Alex called, throwing his Pokéball upwards, the stream of light revealing a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur. It had long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Three small toes and a yellow paw pad adorned each foot. Fluffy yellow fur formed a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck.

" _Flareon, the flame Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. The flame chamber inside it's body ignites when Flareon is agitated, letting off fire up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit."_ The Pokédex chimed, Eevee looking at Flareon curiously as the fire type took a fighting stance.

"You ready Pyrus?" Alex asked the Flareon, getting a nod. "Then use Flamethrower!" Alex called, Pyrus inhaling before a stream of orange flames shot out of her mouth, heading towards Eevee who had realised the situation and adopted a more serious look.

"Protect!" Brooklyn called, having looked at Eevee's moves before starting. Eevee nodded before forming a green shield in front of his body, blocking the flames as Pyrus shot towards him, white energy trailing behind him. "Use Growl, then Hidden Power!" Eevee took a deep breath before letting off a loud roar that seemed to startle Pyrus and caused the glow around her to dull slightly before a blue orb of energy collided with her head and caused her to stop dead in his tracks, shaking her head in pain.

"Now Tackle!" Brooklyn called, Eevee leaping forward and colliding with Pyrus, throwing her back and making her skid as she growled at Eevee, surprised by his strength.

"Man, guess we need to up our game. Pyrus Dig!" Alex called, Pyrus burrowing into the ground as Eevee returned to Brooklyn's side of the field. As Eevee was looking around for his opponent he could hear Brooklyn calling for him to dodge, though he couldn't understand why. There was nothing coming towards him, why did he need to move? Suddenly the ground just to the right of Eevee burst as Pyrus came out and tackled Eevee, sending the young normal type flying back and landing at the left corner of the battlefield. "Wanna stop there?" Alex asked as Pyrus walked back over to his side of the field, turning back when she heard a soft cry and noticed Eevee had slowly risen to his feet, dirt covering his fur as he gave a defiant look to Pyrus.

"Not on your life, Eevee! Use Attract!" Brooklyn called, pointing forward as Eevee leapt into the air and performed a twirl, winking as he did and sending a volley of pink heart-shaped outlines towards Pyrus, the Flareon looking stunned as she watched the hearts circle around her before slamming into her body in a shower of pink sparkles, causing Pyrus to get a dazed look in her now pink tinted eyes as she looked at Eevee in a new light. When had the little furball gotten so…handsome? "Now, Hidden Power. Then Bite!" Brooklyn called as Alex pleaded with Pyrus to snap out of her daze before a blue orb of energy collided with her, sending Pyrus skidding back a little, still having a love struck smile on her face, even as the source of her adoration formed a large pair of glowing jaws in front of his mouth, clamping down on Pyrus with them and sending the fire type sailing back a few feet, landing and rising after a few seconds.

"Snap out of it Pyrus, use Lava Plume!" Alex pleaded, only for the fire type to cock her head and loll out her tounge at Eevee, the young normal type not understanding the gesture but listened when Brooklyn commanded a Tackle attack, launching forward and smashing into Pyrus, making the fire type skid back again, this time looking much more bruised.

"Finish this all up with Round!" Brooklyn commanded. Eevee's pupils lit up with a pink tint as he began singing an odd tune, an orb of bright pink energy building up at his jaws, firing forth as a beam when Eevee finished off his song with a powerful shout, the beam smashing into Pyrus and causing hee to fly back and land in a heap in front of Alex who out his hand up when he saw Pyrus's condition.

"That's it. I'm calling it in your favour here. Pyrus shouldn't have to endure much more." Alex explained as the pink glow faded from Pyrus's eyes now that the battle was over, the Flareon licking her trainers cheek as Brooklyn and Eevee came over, the latter running around the trio for a few seconds before sitting down next to Pyrus, licking his paws in an after battle grooming as Oyrus did the same to her neck fur, that area having taken the brunt of Eevee's attacks during the battle.

"Man, Eevee was seriously strong for being so young." Alex said as he recalled Pyrus, the Flareon having finished her grooming.

"I know. I wasn't really expecting him to survive past one attack from Pyrus bit he really surprised me." Brooklyn said before a ringing pierced through the air and Alex pulled a phone out from his pocket, looking at the id before sighing.

"Sorry, I've got to take this. Are you alright to walk back by yourself?" Alex asked, smiling when he got a silent nod and a thumbs up from Brooklyn, picking up the phone amd walking away slightly as Brooklyn signaled Eevee to follow her and began making her way to the Pokémon centre on board.

 **Tuesday 19th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 3:00pm**

"Glad to see you're feeling better you two." I said happily as Squirtle and Dratini leapt into my arms from the counter, smiling as they nuzzled into my chest. "But no more hot tub without me around." I said sternly, the two small Pokémon nodding as they exchanged like with each other. No way they were going through all that again anytime soon.

"Same goes for you Psyduck. You're lot as used to warm waters as the others." Misty told the duck, bopping him lightly on the head making him squirm but still wrapped his claws around Misty's arm. "How do you think Brooklyn did?" She asked as neither of us heard the doors open and a command was whispered.

"Dunno, hopefully she was able to-" I started before a thing slammed into my back, sending me to the ground as Squirlte and Dratini leapt out of my arms, ready to unleash hell in whatever just hit me until they saw Brooklyn petting an Eevee that looked unfamiliar, Pikachu and my Eevee sitting by her feet and talking to the new Pokémon.

"Ow, alright then. If something wants a fight then I'll give it! Squirtle get ready!" I called as I jumped to my feet before noticing Brooklyn petting her Eevee. "Who's the new guy?" I asked the younger Eevee gave a happy yip, running over and sniffing excitedly around Squirtle and Dratini, both looking slightly uncomfortable until Eevee leapt forward and smashed into Squirtle, throwing the water type back with his unbelievable strength.

"He's Eevee, the Pokémon I won at the St Anne Chateau." Brooklyn said as Squirtle pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his head as Eevee sat in front of him, his tail wagging eagerly. "And as Squirtle now knows, he's got a really strong Tackle attack." Brooklyn said with a slight smirk as Squirtle gave a smirk to Eevee, knowing despite his age he would be a good sparring partner.

"So you won the St Anne Tournament?" I asked as Brooklyn took out her medal case, smiling as the two medals gleamed in the sun from the skylight above. "Congrats. You're doing pretty well for yourself." I said as Brooklyn put her case away and before Eevee Tackled her, sending her to the ground, smiling as he sat on her stomach making us all laugh

 **I have a Twitter page now. Visit @mccreath_ross for updates, news and polls regarding this and upcoming stories.**

 **Important Events**

 **Brooklyn wins the St Anne Battle Chateau, obtaining her second medal**

 **Brooklyn obtains an Eeveerooklyn wins the St Anne Battle for winning the St Anne Chateau**

 **Brooklyn meets Alex Medina, a boy aiming to be an Eevee master**

 **Ross's Eevee learns Last Resort**

 **Poliwhirl learns Ice Beam**

 _Next Chapter:Chill Out Charmeleon!_

 _As the group's vacation come to an end, Ross enters a tournament on board the St Anne, coming up against a trainer with a powerful Blastoise in the second round. When Charmeleon selects himself for battle and then loses control as Blaze activates can Ross calm him down or will Charmeleon be blown away by his rage?_

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Hitmonchan(m)(Iron Fist). Comet Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Flame Burst, Slash*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Twister*_**

 ** _In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power[Bug,Fire Fang[unmastered*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic*_**

 ** _Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team*_**

 ** _Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Tackle, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel, Attract, Round, Bite*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam*_**

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb*_**

 ** _Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle*_**

 ** _Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind*_**


	42. Chill Out Charmeleon!

**Last chapter saw Brooklyn enter the St Anne Battle Chateau and win, obtaining an Eevee in the process and meeting Alex Medina as a rival for the Chateau, Alex displaying an interest in battling Ross and his Eevee when he saw Brooklyn battle with her in the first round. this chapter sees Ross taking part in a tournament aboard the St Anne during its final stretch towards Cinnabar Island**

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 10:00am**

"Finish up with Slash!" I called to Charmeleon as he rushed towards a Bellsprout on the opposite side of the field, raking his glowing white claws along its side as its trainer frantically called for it to use Razor Leaf, the plant unable to oblige as it fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins and so the victory goes to Ross from Pallet Town." A boy named Cody announced as his travelling partner, a girl with brown hair named Hailey recalled her Bellsprout to his Pokéball and sighed as she made her way over and shook my hand.

"Congrats. You're Charmeleon is really strong." Hailey said as we shook hands, Charmeleon cleaning the dirt from battle off his body by burning it.

"Thanks. But I was worried when you let loose that close range Poison Powder at us." I said in return, remembering the close call with the poisonous spores during the battle.

"Well, either way we lost. But hopefully well see you around." Hailey said as she made her way over to Cody and waved as they both walked away.

"If you're gonna be around then there's gonna be a tournament on the top deck later. You should think about entering." Cody said as he turned back to me before running to catch up with Hailey as I put my arm up in farewell.

"What'd you two think? Should we enter?" I asked Pikachu and Charmeleon as they walked next to me, looking excited at the prospect of more battles. "Then that settles it. We're entering that tournament, and winning." I said as I got a pumped up look and raised my fish up to my face, my two Pokémon mimicking my stance.

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 1:00pm**

"Welcome, battlers and spectators to the St Anne Tournament held on the eve of our arrival to Cinnabar Island. These 16 trainers will battle for the chance to win a free Technical Machine of their choice from the five we have in store right now." An announcer said as a porter held a box with five differently coloured discs in it. "If you'll turn your attention to the screen behind me then you'll see our round 1 matchups." The announcer said, stepping to the side slightly and holding his hand up to the screen behind him showing 16 cards including mine, Hailey's and Cody's. The cards flipped over to show a Pokéball design and spun around in the middle of the screen before stopping in eight pairs, flipping back over to show the matchups.

"Looks like I'm up first." I said, seeing my picture next to a teenager with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes as the boy in question stepped up and smirked at me, already at his position on the battlefield. "Wish me luck." I said as I walked over to my spot on the field as a referee steoed up to the sidelines, clearing his throat a second later.

"This battle will be between Ross McCreath from Pallet Town and Mike Hannagan from Sanora City. Each side will use one Pokémon and the trainer with their Pokémon left standing at the end of the round wins." The referee announced as the announcer sat down in a chair behind a desk in front of the screen with a mic on it, the screen changing to show our pictures with a circle underneath it each.

"Hitmonchan, I choose you!" I called, letting out the energetic fighting type who immediately began hopping from foot to foot, jabbing the whole time.

"Go Machop!" Mike called, sending out a small bipedial Pokemon that had blue skin, thee grey ridges on it's head and red pupils, wearing a black belt around it's head.

"So that's a Machop?" I said, pulling out my Pokédex and pointing it as a picture of Machop without the bel

"Machop, the superpower Pokémon. Machop will prefer to eat food that is highly nutritious because it's instincts drive it to build muscle efficiently." The Pokédex chimed as Machop exchanged a bow with Hitmonchan before stretching his legs and arms.

"It seems both sides have chosen a fighting type Pokémon. This is shaping up to be a power-packed battle folks." The announcer said as Hitmonchan and Machop both seemed to be assessing each other.

"Alright, Comet Punch!" I called as the referee started the battle. Hitmonchan rushed towards Machop as he wound his left arm back, ready to punch Machop once he was in range.

"Use Bulk Up to defend, then Cross Chop!" Mike called as Hitmonchan closed in towards his Pokémon. Machop nodded and took a deep breath in before exhaling as he flexed his muscles, the flesh mounds seeming to increase in size before Machop glowed with an orange aura, crossing his arms as Hitmonchan closed in on him, punching so fast his fist seemed to blur and multiply, striking Machop's torso several times but not pushing the smaller fighting type back very much until the strikes ended and Machop surged forward, his crossed forearms glowing white and hitting Hitmonchan, making him stumble back as he held his stomach. "Now Low Sweep!" Mukr called, Machop running forward before falling into a slide, extending his left out as he slid towards Hitmonchan.

"Jump, then Vacuum Wave!" I shouted as Hitmonchan leapt into the air, whirring his left arm around like a windmill as air began building up around it and Hitmonchan pulled his fist back, punching forward to send a crescent of compressed air slamming into Machop and kicking up a dust cloud around him.

"Ice Punch!" Mike called suddenly, Machop leaping out of the dust cloud with his right fist wound back, a frosty blue glow surrounding it as he sailed towards the now falling Hitmonchan.

"Wait for it." I said as Machop closed in on my battle-happy Pokémon. "Now Reversal!" I cried, Hitmonchan smirking as he trapped Machop by the non-frozen arm and swung him to the ground, getting a gasp of pain as Machop hit the ground while Hitmonchan landed with a boxer's elegance. "Now finish it with a Sky Uppercut!" I said confidently, throwing my arm forward as Hitmonchan raced towards Machop with his left fist held at his waist, glowing light blue.

"Use Flamethrower!" Mike called with a grin, catching Hitmonchan and in off guard as Machop opened his mouth and spat a thin stream of flames at Hitmonchan, blasting him back as his body was covered in black scorch marks and a nasty burn was on his right arm. "Straight into Cross Chop!" Machop surged forward as he crossed his glowing white arms, striking the recovering Hitmonchan and making him fall to the ground as he clutched his burn, pain shooting through it as Machop leapt above him, blocking out the sun above him. "Finish this with one more Cross Chop!" Mike called triumphantly, Machop's arms glowing white as he cross them again.

"Use Vaccum Wave!" I shouted, Hitmonchan sending the crescent forward with a punch but Machop angled his fall so the air passed by harmlessly. 'Come on! Think Ross, what can Hitmonchan do that Machop won't see coming?' I thought desperately before my mind flashed back to the surprise Flamethrower. 'That's it! If our normal ranged attack won't work, then we'll make our own!' I thought as Machop made the final stretch towards Hitmonchan.

"Use Fire Punch with both arms and slam them together!" I called, everyone in the vicinity looking confused as Hitmonchan built up fire on his fists, wincing as his burn ached again before slamming his hands together, creating a burst of fire that startled Machop enough to cancel out his Cross Chop.

"Now Reversal!" I called, Machop being flung towards Mike as he was grabbed by Hitmonchan and thrown by Hitmonchan rolling and thrusting his feet into Machop's stomach, rolling to his feet as he raced towards the fallen Machop. "Finish with Sky Uppercut!" I cheered as I threw my arm forward, Hitmonchan thrusting his glowing blue fist into Machop's chin, sending him sailing into the air and landing in an awkward heap with a dazed look on his face, eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

"Machop is unable to battle, Hitmonchan is the winner, meaning Ross will advance to the second round." The referee said as the announcer was recapping the battle, Mike recalling Machop before nodding to me and heading to the nurse's station.

"Great work Hitmonchan, we finally finished a battle together, and won!" I said happily as I gave Hitmonchan a fist bump, frowning when he clutched his burned arm and nearly fell over, recalling him and smiling at the Pokéball as Hailey and a guy who looked to be around 17 with jet black hair that swept down to cover one of his eyes and a dark grey jacket over a black T-shirt with ripped black jeans stepped onto the field, myself sitting next to Cody as both readied a Pokéball as the referee went over the rules. When he'd finished Hailey sent out her Bellsprout while the guy, now revealed to be named Dean, sent out a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body was blue and mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell had a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Its head had triangular ears that were black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms were thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet had three claws on the front and one on the back and it had a stubby tail

"What is that?" I said in wonder as I pulled out my Pokédex, Cody and Hailey doing the same.

"Blastoise, the shellfish Pokémon and the final evolved form of Squirtle. Blastoise has powerful cannons on its shoulders that fire water so accurate it can hit empty can from up to 160 feet away." The Pokédex chimed as Blastoise let out two powerful looking grey cannons from his shoulder holes, flexing as the judge called for the battle to begin.

"Don't be scared Bellsprout. We still have the type advantage, Razor Leaf!" Hailey called, despite being unnerved by the titan in front of them, Bellsprout unleashing a cloud of glowing green leaves despite his qualms about the fight ahead.

"Rapid Spin." Dean said calmly, his hands not coming out of his pockets as Blastoise withdrew into his shell and began spinning at a high speed, kicking up a cloud of dust around him. The Razor Leaf soon made a connection with Blastoise but bounced off his shell as it kept spinning. "Now Skull Bash." Dean said lazily. Blastoise withdrew from his shell, not even looking bothered by Bellsprout's attack and was briefly surrounded by a blue aura before shooting towards Bellsprout, aiming to slam his head into the small grass type.

"Use Vine Whip and get above him!" Hailey called, Bellsprout already lifting himself up by two slender green vines and withdrawing them as Blastoise sailed below. "Sludge Bomb!" She ordered next, Bellsprout spitting the toxic bullets of sludge at Blastoise who looked calm as ever.

"Use Hyper Beam." Dean said, finally taking his hands out of his pockets and folding them as he held a Pokéball in his left hand. Blastoise nodded and aimed his cannons at Bellsprout as he began charging up purple energy in them, firing a black and purple beam of pure energy at Bellsprout as the Sludge Bomb closed in, destroying the move and blasting the user with little power lost, creating a massive explosion in the air that sent a powerful gust of wind rippling through the arena, Bellsprout falling to the ground a second later.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, Blastoise wins. So Dean will move onto the second round." The referee said as he saw Bellsprout make no attempt to even try and get back up, Hailey running to his side as Dean withdrew Blastoise with a simple thanks and walked off without so much as a nod to Hailey, who'd withdrawn Bellsprout by this point and had run off to the medical center.

"Tough break. Hailey'll need a friend at this point. Go." I said to Cody, whose battle wasn't until later. Cody nodded and stood up, speed walking out of the seating area before breaking into a run as he got out of the swarm.

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 3:00pm**

"And now that the battle has concluded…" The announcer said as both the trainers competing recalled their Pokémon, a defeated Geodude and a victorious Drowzee. "The matchups for the second round can now begin." He finished as the eight cards on the screen spun like last time, stopping and flipping over to reveal Cody up first against a boy with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes while I was up against Dean in the third battle.

"Man, this is gonna be tough." I said as Cody stood up to begin his battle. "But it's fine, Pikachu should be more than enough to beat Blastoise.

"Yeah. Besides, our fault was going into the air. As long as you don't do that then Pikachu'll win for sure!" Hailey said enthusiastically, Bellsprout and Pikachu on their trainer's laps as they talked to themselves, Bellsprout mostly healed from his battle against Dean, mostly just tired now.

"Probably. But we still have to be careful. Dean only used three moves and they're all normal type." I said as I had spent the last hour assessing Blastoise and it's move weaknesses.

"Don't sorry about it. You're a good trainer and you have four badges. That's nothing to sneeze at, I've only got one so far." Hailey said as she held up her badge case with the boulder badge in it to prove her point.

"I guess." I said as Cody's Poliwag rushed in towards the sleeping Pikachu on the field and delivered a series of slaps with his tail to her, making her cringe in her sleep before she woke up, only to be blasted back by a powerful Water Gun from Poliwag.

"Now use Bubble Beam!" Cody called, Poliwag fired a cloud of glowing blue bubbles from his mouth at the opposing Pikachu only for the electric type to unleash a thin bolt of lightning, popping all the bubbles before rushing towards him with Quick Attack. "Icy Wind, then Mud Bomb!" Cody said, feeling in control despite the failed attack. Poliwag nodded and exhaled, sendimg a gust of freezing wind and ice crystals towards Pikachu, the female's teeth chattering as the winds and crystals assaulted her body, making her stop in her tracks, leaving her open to the large blob of mud that exploded as it hit her body, throwing her back where she made no attempt to rise despite her trainers pleads.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Poliwag wins so Cody will move onto the third round." The referee announced before Poliwag gave a cheer and lit up with a bright blue light.

"No way." Cody said as the light burst off Poliwag, revealing a Poliwhirl who flexed his new arms and gave an excited gurgle to his trainer who ran over and embraced the water type happily, congratulating him as Hailey cane over too, Bellsprout talking animatedly with his friend making me smile as I thought of Brooklyn, Misty and I on our journey, a slight tear coming to my eye as I pet Pikachu, who smiled and nuzzles my cheek, sending a slight jolt through my body that made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

* * *

Thursday 21st July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 3:30pm

"The battle between Ross McCreath from Pallet Town and Dean Santeros from Caldera Town will now begin. Each side will use one Pokémon and no substitutions are allowed." The referee said as Dean and I looked at other from across the field, Dean looking mildly interested as he readied a Pokéball, sending out Blastoise after a second. The large turtle appeared on the field and gave a roar as he readied his shoulder cannons.

"Alright then, time to do this. Pikachu, I choose-" I started before a Pokéball on my belt snapped open and Charmeleon appeared from the stream of light, snarling as he stared down Blastoise, who seemed bored by the Pokémon in front of him.

"Battle, begin!" The ref called, not giving me a chance to adjust to the situation.

"Alright then. Gonna have to play this safe." I murmured before giving a command to Charmeleon. "Keep your distance. Dragon Pulse!" I called, Charmeleon looking annoyed but fired the violet energy dragon anyways.

"Counter with Blizzard." Dean called, not having his hands in his pockets but still rather calm considering the environment. Blastoise nodded and fired a large gist of air with snow bullets inside it from his left cannon that overpowered the dragon, making it pewter out before the Blizzard slammed into Charmeleon, not bothering him temperature-wise, but mad him skid back as the snow buffeted his body, snapping angrily at Blastoise before firing a jet of flames at him, the turtle not bothering to defend as the flames licked over his shell, causing mild discomfort. "Charmeleon calm down. You're gonna lose if this keeps up and I know you don't want that." I said as Charmeleon nodded, not looking any calmer as Blastoise shot towards him with Skull Bash.

"Duck low and use Dragon Pulse!" I shouted, Charmeleon ducking as Blastoise shot over him, blasting the turtle with another violet dragon, actually getting a shout of surprise as Blastoise sailed into the air, slamming into the ground in front of Dean and rising as he rubbed his jaw, looking interested in the battle now along with Dean.

"Use Whirlpool!" Dean said, raising his voice to my surprise as Blastoise raised his arms up, forming a large whirlpool above his head and tossing it at Charmeleon, who took matters into his own hands and rushed in, sliding once the Whirlpool reached him, leaping up and Slashing across Blastoise's face, getting a shout of surprise and pain from the turtle as he stumbled back before rushing in and delivering a powerful, albeit rushed, Skull Bash to Charmeleon's stomach, sending the fire type sailing back as he snarled and spat another stream of flames at Blastoise, making the water type grimace as the flames were starting to affect it.

"Alright, if you wanna play that way, use Flame Charge!" I shouted, throwing my arm forward as Charmeleon shot forwards, bathed in flames.

"Use Counter when he hits, then Hyper Beam!" Dean shouted, Charmeleon smashing into Blastoise but failing to move him very much, allowing the turtle tonpunch him with a powerful glowing red fist before blasting him with a Hyper Beam as he sailed back, creating an explosion as he landed.

"Charmeleon!" I cried as smoke shot up from the impact site, the only thing visible was Charmeleon's tail flame until suddenly it flared and Charmeleon shout out if the smoke, fists covered in a powerful flame each, reaching Blastoise in no time and slamming his fists into him almost as fast as Hitmonchan using Comet Punch as the turtle tried to break away but Charmeleon kept advancing, a feral look in his eyes.

"Uh oh." I said in fear as I recognised the look from my battle with Surge.

"What?" Dean asked, addressing my for the first time in the battle.

"When Charmeleon's Blaze ability activates he loses control. I think it's because the adrenaline rush is too much for him." I explained as Blastoise finally aimed his cannons and blasted Charmeleon with a ocean's worth of high-pressured water with white rings around it, making the feral Pokémon snarl as he was blasted back by the water.

"In that case we'll knock him out before he can hurt Blastoise any further. Skull Bash!" Dean shouted, Blastoise actually shooting off the ground with how fast he moved this time, rocketing towards Charmeleon who gave a sadistic grin and opened his mouth, sending a stream of light blue flames with dark blue rings around it towards Blastoise, who roared in pain as the flames scorched his skin, leaving burn marks all over his body, including scorch marks on his shell. "Snap out of it!" Dean cried, seeing Charmeleon rush in for a Slash attack. "Use Hydro Pump, then Blizzard!" Blastoise nodded, stiffly moving his cannons before firing a jet of high-pressured water from one and a gust of freezing wind and snow from the other, both striking Charmeleon and sending mist flying up. When the mist cleared, quickly due to the high temperature of the mid-summer afternoon, Charmeleon was revealed to be encased in a large block of ice with his eyes wide open and his jaw slack, his arm reached out in front of him and his tail was the only part of him not frozen due to the flame that was now burning weakly.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, Blastoise wins, so Dean will be moving on to the third round." The referee said as the announcer began his battle recap.

"Well folks. After a heated bout between Blastoise and Charmeleon, Blastoise came out on top when Charmeleon lost control due to its Blaze ability and completely ignored his trainer, and lost to a fierce water and ice combo despite learning Inferno during his rage." The announcer said as I recalled Charmeleon and ran off the field, tears brimming in my eyes.

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th July 2007. Kanto Ocean. 7:00pm**

"Your Charmeleon will be just fine. Though I recommend that he take a break from battling for the next few days." The nurse in duty said as he handed over Charmeleon's Pokéball to me with a kind but stern look.

"I'll make sure of it. Thanks." I said with a sad look as Pikachu nuzzled against my cheek to try and cheer me up as I gave the mouse a sad smile and pet his head, making him squeak in content. "I'm fine buddy but I wanna head back to the room for a bit and talk to the team." I said as I started walking towards my room, only to be stopped by a figure leaning against the wall.

"Hey." Dean said as he stood up properly and held up his hand in a lax greeting. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked, even though it sounded like a demand.

"Sure. Whats up?" I asked as I stood against the wall across from Dean so we weren't taking up the hallway. "It's about Charmeleon I assume?" I asked as Pikachu stood on my shoulder, letting off a few sparks to try and threaten Dean, to no avail.

"Yeah, he's strong. I could tell that in our battle but you both lack control to harness his true potential." Dean started. "How long had you had him before he evolved?" Dean asked and I thought over the dates in my head.

"He was about a month old when he evolved, he's approaching two months now." I said and Dean nodded like something was obvious.

"That explains it." Dean said. "See the Charmander line usually evolves after three or four months of training, but yours only had one before it evolved." Dean continued, seeing my blank face. "So when Charmeleon evolved it hadn't fully grown used to being a Charmander yet, meaning a rush of adrenaline, like Blaze, causes it to freak out, like an extended panic attack but if panic attacks made you murderous." Dean explained, smiling when I chuckled at his analogy.

"So what do I need to do?" I asked as I clutched Charmeleon's Pokéball in my hand, looking at it and practically feeling his sadness.

"Just train. Have Charmeleon do resistance training, mock battles. Even battle wild Pokémon to help him adjust to the adrenaline rush of Blaze." Dean said before kicked off the wall and started walking away. "Oh and, Charmeleon looked to be close to evolution again so be on watch for that. It'll probably happen within the next week or so." Dean said as he walked around a corner, leaving me to stand against the wall, looking at Charmeleon's Pokéball before I ran to my room, locking the door as I held the Pokéball in my hand, Pikachu hopping onto the couch from my shoulder as I pressed the release button. A stream of light poured out of the Pokéball and burst into sparkles on the ground in front of me, Charmeleon emerging from the light sat on the ground, looking ashamed.

"Hey. You feeling any better?" I asked as I knelt down to be on Charmeleon's level as he nodded stoicly. "Great. So you know we lost the battle against Dean right?" I said softly as Charmeleon looked upe at me, nodding as he averted his gaze away from me. "Don't worry. I'm not mad but we should start doing something about Blaze." I said as Charmeleon looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah. It's probably my fault that's you're losing control. I never did anything to fix Blaze, I just hoped you'd get the hang of it over time." I said as Charmeleon looked at me for a second before hugging me and I smiled. "It's gonna be fine. I'm here with you." I said softly as I hugged Charmeleon back, Pikachu joining in as he lay down on Charmeleon's head.

Thursday 21St July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 9:00am

"Hello Cinnabar!" I said excitedly as the three of us disembarked from the St Anne and looked around, seeing the forest past the town leading to the volcano. The houses in the town looked rather aged, with wooden supports and sliding doors with the Pokémon centre and Pokémart situated within walking distance of the forest and local restaurants. A few hotels were visible from the docks.

"We're finally here. And I can get my fifth badge from the new gym leader when they're ready." I said as we made to walk for the Pokémon centre.

"I'd be careful. The new gym leader here is no push over, despite him being around your age." A woman said as she passed us on the walkway, a Meowth perched on her shoulder.

"That just makes me even more excited to battle him." I said as I pumped my fist in front of me, Pikachu giving a cry of agreement as he sparked his cheeks.

"Well if his battle against Michael is anything to indicate his strength then you've got a tough battle ahead." Misty said as he remember when the Cinnabar takeover battled her brother last year. "He specializes in fire types but still only lost 3-2." Misty said as I looked really excited now, stars practically in my eyes.

"I so can't wait!" I shouted to the sky as I took off towards the Pokémon centre. "In gonna get the team a check-up and so some training right now!" I shouted as Brooklyn and Misty ran to catch up with me, an exasperated look in their faces.

* * *

 **It's been decided by a poll on Twitter that the stories after this one is finished will be in third person (e.g. Ross said). sorry if you liked the first person content but Twitter has spoken. If you want to be up to date with my polls and delays, my Twitter handle is mccreath_ross you don't haver to follow but it will be helpful in terms of news.**

* * *

Important Events

Ross and Charmeleon learn the technique to controlling Blaze

Ross learns Charmeleon is close to evolving

Charmeleon learns Inferno

Ross enters the St Anne tournament and loses

The group leaves the St Anne and arrives at Cinnabar Island

 _Next Chapter:The Race For Lapras!_

 _As Ross begins his training for the Cinnabar gym battle, both him and Misty spot a Lapras off the coast of the island, sparking a competition to capture it first. Will either trainer catch Lapras? Or will they both be washed up?_

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail***_

 _ **Hitmonchan(m)(Iron Fist). Comet Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, Slash***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam,Protect***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Twister***_

 _ **In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power[Bug,Fire Fang[unmastered***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic***_

 _ **Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team***_

 _ **Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Tackle, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel, Attract, Round, Bite***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam***_

 _ **In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail***_

 _ **Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb***_

 _ **Abra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch, Shadow Ball***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill**_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind***_


	43. The Race For Lapras!

**Last chapter saw Ross enter a tournament aboard the St Anne but lost to a trainer named Dean and his Blastoise when he was forced to battle with Charmeleon, who lost control partway through the battle due to the adrenaline rush of Blaze. after the battle, Ross received some advice from Dean of regarding how to control Blaze along with the information that Charmeleon would evolve soon**

* * *

 **Thursday 21st July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 2:30pm**

"Alright Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Brooklyn called as our Pokémon stood facing each other in a rocky part of the island close to the forest and town, near the water so a salty breeze was flowing through the makeshift field, Eevee firing a orb of blue energy towards Pikachu a second later.

"Electro Ball! Then Agile Tail!" I shouted, Pikachu spinning round to fire the yellow orb of electricity, the two orbs colliding and exploding as Pikachu blurred out of vision, reappearing next to Eevee with his tail glowing white.

"Protect!" Brooklyn called, Eevee managing to bring up the green shield in time to block Pikachu. "Now Tackle!" Eevee sprang forward and slammed into Pikachu, a faint blue glow surrounding his body a second before impact.

"Hold on. I think Eevee's learning Quick Attack." I said as Pikachu pulled himself up, still blown away by the young Eevee's strength despite being with him for a few days.

"You're right. He has seen Pikachu using it a few times this battle so it makes sense he'd pick it up naturally." Brooklyn commented.

"Why don't we move onto another pair and let these two practice Quick Attack." I suggested even as Pikachu was leading Eevee away, chittering to him as they walked.

"Alright. Abra, I'm counting on you!" Brooklyn called, releasing the psychic type from his Pokéball as he yawned. Couldn't they have done this at a later time.

"In that case I'll use Squirtle!" I shouted, releasing my starter as he flexed his arms, ready to show off something his trainer would never have seen coming. "Use Water Gun!" I called, Squirtle inhaling before firing a stream of water towards Abra, who Teleported away and reappeared next to Squirtle, his fist glowing yellow and sparking. "Quick, Protect!" I called, Squirtle bringing up the dome in time as Abra slammed into it, backing away as Squirtle lunged at him with his head lowered, a blue aura surrounding his body beforehand.

"Use Hidden Power!" Brooklyn called, Abra forming the flurry of white orbs around him, unleashing them towards Squirtle a moment later as he smirked before withdrawing into his shell and spinning as fast as he could, kicking up a dirt cloud and when the orbs collided with his shell they ricocheted off, creating puffs of smoke where they hit the ground as Squirtle then flew forward and slammed into Abra, still spinning and throwing the psychic type back.

"Hold on. Was that Rapid Spin?" Brooklyn said as Abra picked himself up, rubbing his head as he did.

"Yeah, but Squirtle forgot that move a while ago." I said, heavily confused as Squirtle looked proud of himself. He'd heard a human talking to the professor who used to be his caretaker about a theory regarding Pokémon moves and decided to test it, re-learning Rapid Spin in the process.

"It's actually not uncommon for Pokemon to be able to relearn moves that they already knew. For example, Vaporeon used to know Water Pulse when she was my mothers Pokémon so if she wanted to relearn it, it'd be less effort than learning a brand new move." Misty said as she came over with Staryu, Charmeleon and Venonat in tow, the fire type looking tired as Venonat and Staryu looked worn out as well from resistance training, as per Dean's recommendation.

"So Squirtle re-learned Rapid Spin while he was at the lab?" I said as I looked to the tiny turtle for confirmation and he nodded, firing a jet of water into the air like what Charmeleon does when he's proud or fired up. At this time, Abra, who'd been raring to finish his battle with Squirtle had taken it upon himself to charge up a Shadow Ball, launching it at Squirtle who fired a Water Gun at the ground, propelling him over the orb and towards Abra, who was stunned as Squirtle descended over him, a light blue orb charging in front of him before three boots of energy shot out, engulfing Abra in a mist cloud as Squirtle flew back into the air, landing with a satisfied smirk. As the mist cloud cleared a cry of frustration was heard before a bright bluish-white light covered the area and Abra grew in size, the light bursting as the mist faded, revealing a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It had two large, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead and two tufts of fur extending from its snout. Its torso was segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen was a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near its base. Its arms were thin with brown elbows, and ended in three-fingered hands and feet with white claws and a silver spoon clutched in it's left hand.

 _"Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon and the evolved from of Abra. Kadabra stares at it's spoon to build it's psychic powers, though if you give it a golden spoon it will become temperamental."_ The Pokédexes chimed as Brooklyn looked at her new Pokémon in awe.

"Wow. Who knew Abra was so close to evolving?" I said as Kadabra gave it's body a once over and smirked as his spoon was enveloped in a purple glow and Kadabra brought it in front of his head, a trio of purple beams twisted around each other though the air towards Squirtle who was stunned for a moment before pulling into his shell and spinning around to try and reflect the beams, doing so but being pushed back in the process.

"Wanna see how this pans out?" I smirked at Brooklyn as I walked back over to Squirtle as he stopped spinning and gave a grin to Kadabra, who returned the gesture as Brooklyn nodded, throwing her arm forward a second later.

"Use Shadow Ball!" She called, Kadabra keeping his spoon in front of his head but this time forming a black sphere of energy with purple highlights and crackles in it, launching the sphere with a push of psychic energy after a second.

"Cut through with Water Gun, then Skull Bash!" I called, Squirtle nodding as he fired another jet of water toward the Shadow Ball, causing it to explode before Squirtle sprinted through the cloud, his head lowered in preparation.

"Use Confusion, then hit him with Hidden Power!" Brooklyn countered, checking her Pokédex as Kadabra's eyes lit up blue, the same coloured aura surround Squirtle as he was picked up and tossed back while Kadabra formed white orbs around his body, firing them as a cluster a second later.

"Use Protect!" I shouted, Squirtle forming the dome of energy a split second before the orbs hit, dissipating as they hit the dome. "Now Ice Beam!" I yelled, pumping a fist forward as Squirtle formed the blue orb in front of his mouth, the trio of bolts shooting forward a second later.

"Confusion! Send it back!" Brooklyn called as the beam flew forward, stopping as a blue aura surrounded it just before Kadabra was struck and he threw his arm forward, causing the Ice Beam to loop around and fly towards Squirtle.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet now!" I shouted as I smirked, Squirtle holding a similar expression as he rushed forward, taking off the ground and shooting into the air as the Ice Beam followed,intent on freezing Squirtle solid as he looped around towards Kadabra, who was too focused on controlling the Ice Beam to notice the turtle until he slammed into Kadabra and leapt away, Kadabra rubbing his head until he felt a wave of energy coning towards him and heard Brooklyn calling for him to use Confusion again, looking up to see the Ice Beam had been redirected hack towards him, now unhindered by Confusion and slammed into Kadabra as he panicked and tried to control the beam once more, the psychic type yelling in pain as the icy energy sent a cloud of mist shooting up, Kadabra being flung out as Squirtle flexed his arms, Kadabra rising and looking annoyed but more fired up than Brooklyn or I had seen from him in a long time. Kadabra added to this theory when his right hand lit up with flames and he sprinted towards Squirtle, his fist wound back for a powerful strike. "Use Skull Bash!" I shouted, Squirtle sprinting forward for the final blow as Kadabra swung his fist down, spiking Squirtle into the ground as Squirtle struck his chest with his head, throwing Kadabra back as Squirtle lay on his stomach, both struggling to rise until Kadabra's arms gave out and his eyes rolled back.

"Guess that's it then." I said as Brooklyn came over to Kadabra and congratulated him before pulling out his Pokéball and calling him back into the device. I had just done the same to Squirtle after he caught his breath when Misty suddenly squealed loudly and began hopping on her feet, pointing out to the shores giddily. "What's up with you?" I asked, following her line of right to see a large sea creature that resembled a plesiosaur. It had a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside and its neck was long, large black eyes staring at us from afar. There was a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. It has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind and on its back was a heavy-looking, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. The creature was about 100 feet away from the coast, staring at us from it's position and cocked it's head. As this happened Brooklyn had left to go and see how Eevee and Pikachu were doing with Quick Attack.

"What is that?" I said pulling out my Pokédex but got no data from it. "Must be out of range." I muttered as I went to put the Pokédex away, stopped when Misty gave a large smile and turned to me. "Blink Misty." I said with a slightly freaked out look on my face.

"It's called a Lapras, and it's a super rare water type Pokémon!" Misty squealed, going back to admiring the Lapras as I entered what I thought the spelling was into the manual search function, an entry coming up after a few seconds of searching.

 _"Lapras, the transport Pokémon. Lapras rarely fight in the wild and as such, have been captured in high numbers. At night Lapras sings plaintively as it seeks out the small remainder of it's kind."_ The Pokédex said as I looked up at Lapras who caught my gaze and smiled, cocking it's head like a child would.

"That's… kinda depressing." I said as I smiled back at Lapras and waved, the water type splashing one of it's flippers as a try to replicate the gesture.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna try and catch it." Misty said as she pulled out a Pokéball and got closer to the shore. "It's a water type. And a rare one too." She said, seeing my raised brow. "Go Psyduck!" She called,moving to a small island of rocks just large enough for her to stand on off the shore, sending out the duck who landed on the shore and gave an unnaturally focused look.

"Use Icy Wind!" Misty called, Psyduck sending a gust of freezing winds over to Lapras who whimpered as the crystals in the wind battered her body. "Now Hidden Power!" Psyduck formed the orbs of white energy around him quickly, firing them towards Lapras who couldn't do anything in time and was assaulted by the storm of orbs.

'Why isn't Lapras fighting back?' I thought I as Psyduck leapt into the water to use Slash on Lapras, the water-ice type staying stock still. 'Any other wild Pokémon's instinct would've kicked in by now and made some attempt at self-defense.' I continued in my head before the Pokédex entry and Lapras's behaviour before came to mind and it all clicked.

"Oh man. Squirtle, I choose you!" I shouted, sending out the turtle again as he landed on the ground, looking tired but ready to act. "Squirtle, we gotta stop Misty and Psyduck from hurting that Lapras anymore. That means we have to fight them before they can fight Lapras." I said, Squirtle looking confused but nodded nonetheless. "Great, now use Water Gun once you're in the ocean to force Psyduck away." I said lowly so Misty wouldn't hear my plan. Squirtle nodded and ran to the ocean, jumping in with a small splash and swimming seamlessly over to where Psyduck was headed, opening his mouth and firing a large jet of water from his mouth that slammed into Psyduck and forced him to the side, away from Lapras who looked confused but relieved at the same time.

"Hey! Wait your turn to try and catch it!" Misty said angrily as she noticed I was stood at another outcrop of rocks, my shoes and socks off and with the other Pokémon. "Some of us don't catch Pokémon as often as you do." Misty said with a bitter look, Psyduck glaring at Squirtle who put himself between the duck and Lapras, giving a glare back.

"Sorry Mist. But I just get the feeling you shouldn't attack Lapras like that. So I'm stopping you." I declared as Lapras looked at me, happiness in her eyes as she saw how this human was putting his apparent friendship with this girl at risk just to protect her. "And that means… you'll have to come at me with everything you've got!" I shouted, Squirtle mimicking my determination and tread water in front of Lapras, the ice type letting out a cry of thanks as Squirtle nodded without turning around.

"That's fine by me. Psyduck, use Confusion!" Musty called as Psyduck looked conflicted about fighting Squirtle but his eyes lit up blue nonetheless and Squirtle was lifted into the air as his body was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Use Water Gun, then Skull Bash!" I shouted, Squirtle firing a jet of water that slammed into Psyduck, not doing much damage but rattled him enough to make the blue light fade from his eyes and Squirtle fell into the water, swimming towards Psyduck a second later and slamming into him with his head lowered.

"Hidden Power!" Misty called as Lapras was watching the fight with a curious expression. "Then Slash!"

"Use Rapid Spin to counter, then Aqua Jet!"Squirtle nodded and pulled into his shell and began spinning, forcing the blue orb away before launching towards Psyduck with a veil of water surrounding him and Psyduck met him in the middle, claws glowing and managing to scrape them across Squirtle's face as he was thrown back by the water smashing into him.

"Use Water Gun!" Both Misty and I called, Psyduck and Squirtle firing a jet of water towards each other the spalshed midway between the two and creating a short barrier of water that then fell into the ocean and created a short but powerful wave that slammed into both Squirtle and Psyduck and forced them slightly away from each other but Lapras stayed put due to her large size.

"Squirtle! You doing okay?" I called out to the turtle who cried in response. He was fine but the battle with Kadabra plus the strain of battling in the choppy ocean was taking it's toll on his stamina. "Great, then use Skull Bash!" I shouted, throwing my arm forward as Squirtle lowered his head and shot towards Psyduck as the duck refocused and his eyes lit up blue, sending Squirtle into the air and falling to the ocean. As Squirtle fell he decided to take a risk, shooting down with an Aqua Jet to angle his descent before the water around him burst and he opened his jaws wide, clamping them around Psyduck's head and then whipping his head around as Psyduck flailed in pain, releasing his hold as Psyduck was sent sailing back, splashing into the ocean close to the shore and resurfacing only to see an Ice Beam heading his way, exploding once it hit and sending Psyduck crashing onto the rocks, knocked out and groaning as Misty recalled him. "Nice work Squirtle! And you managed to learn Bite." I called, Squirtle smiling and waving from the shore.

"Fine, Tentacool, Goldeen! Cone on out!" Misty called, sending out the two aquatic Pokemon who landed in the ocean and faced Squirtle with a glare, the turtle glaring back.

"Hey! Since when is two on one fair?" I protested as Misty smirked, pointing forward as Goldeen and Tentacool rushed towards Squirtle, a Peck and Knock Off charged respectively.

"Since this was a wild battle, anything goes." Misty said, Squirtle managing to dodge Goldeen's strike but was slapped towards Lapras by Tentacool's glowing white limb. "Now, double Water Pulse!" Misty called, both of her Pokémon firing an orb of water towards Squirtle and Lapras.

"Use Rapid Spin to defend!" I called, Squirtle deflecting both of the water orbs with his spinning shell, even pushing both of Misty's Pokémon back with the waves created by the spinning. "Now use Skull Bash on Tentacool!" I called, Squirtle shooting towards with his head lowered, aiming to smash into Tentacool.

"Double Team, then use Water Gun Goldeen!" Misty called, Tentacool flashing white as she split into multiple copies, Squirtle smashing through one and looking around until a jet of water forced him back, right toward the real Tentacool who draped around him and a glint appeared in her eyes as she lit up with a green aura, the glow spreading to Squirtle who thrashed and shouted in pain, the glow sapping his energy and transferring it to Tentacool. "Now double Water Pulse again!" Misty called triumphantly, Tentacool leaping off of Squirtle, who was still recovering from the super effective Giga Drain, and fired an orb of water along with Goldeen, the two orbs sailing towards Squirtle and exploding once they made contact. "Time for me to move onto my new Lapras." Misty said until a shape became visible in the mist created and cleared to show Lapras had moved in front of Squirtle, looking nonetheless damaged by the two Water Pulses and an unnaturally angry look on her face, her eyes lighting up blue and the same aura surrounded Tentacool and Goldeen, the two water types being lifted into the air and flailing as they hovered in the air, a white glow surrounding Lapras a few seconds later as a dark cloud appeared above Misty's Pokémon, a flurry of snow raining down and peltting them, creating smoke as they hit before Misty's Pokémon were slammed into the rocks, soundly knocked out as Misty recalled them.

"Lapras." I said softly before making a decision and leaping into the water, despite still wearing my jeans, shirt and hoodie, swimming over to Lapras as Misty looked with a stunned expression as I reached Lapras and Squirtle, recalling the latter as I reached up and rubbed Lapras's cheek, the water type cooing at the contact. "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you now. I'll make sure of it, if you let me catch you then we can stay together and you won't have to fight unless you want to." I said quietly, hugging Lapras around the neck as she nuzzles me before diving under the water and coming back up, moving so that I was sat on her back, smiling as I patted her shell. "I promise to protect you as best I can." I said, Lapras giving a happy cry and swimming into shore but keeping a distance from musty as I disembarked and turned back to her, my clothes and hair dripping as I pulled out an empty Pokéball from my bag, which was sat nearby and held it out to Lapras.

"Okay then, last chance to bail Lapras." I said before the water type hit the button with her horn, turning into red energy as the Pokéball opened and sucked her in, snapping shut and wiggling in my hand until it clicked shut with a burst of sparks.

"So what just happened?" Misty asked bitterly as she walked over seeing me pull out my Pokédex and select a Pokéball to go to the lab in place of Lapras, a Pokéball teleporting from my belt as I looked up Lapras's data.

"You weren't listening to the Pokédex. It said Lapras doesn't fight in the wild, so when you attacked Lapras just stood and took it since she didn't have any battle instincts like other wild Pokémon. Honestly I'm surprised she jumped in against Goldeen and Tentacool." I explained, letting out Lapras into the water as she cooed, landing with a splash as she swam as close to me as possible. "Hey Lapras, this is Misty. I know you two got off on the wrong foot but she really cares about Pokémon and will be a great friend if you give her the chance." I said, stroking Lapras's cheek as she looked warily at Misty before bidding slowly and moving to the side, treading in front of Misty who smiled.

"I'm really sorry Lapras, I just thought this was my chance to catch a rare Pokémon and that judgement clouded my reasoning. I hope you can forgive me." Misty said, even going as far as to bow in apology, Lapras cocking her head before smiling and nuzzling Misty, causing her to smile and hug Lapras's head. "By the way, nice battle. Even if it was a little impromptu." Misty said as she hugged Lapras, gesturing to her Pokéballs, three of which now housed injured Pokémon.

"Yeah. Speaking of which I should get Squirtle and Lapras to the Pokémon centre. As well as try and fight the oncoming cold I'm gonna get in these clothes." I said sheepishly, gesturing to my still soaked clothes which were now slowly weighing me down.

"Pff, sure. I'll tell Brooklyn where you went. Hand mine in too?" Misty asked, handing me her Pokéballs as she knew the nurse was informed that we were friends.

"Sure." I said, pocketing the devices and holding up my own awkwardly. "Lapras, return." I said, a red beam of energy shooting from the Pokeball's button and striking Lapras, turning her into a blob of the same energy and sucking her into the Pokéball before I walked away, struggling due to the weight of my clothes.

* * *

 _Important Events_

 _Brooklyn's Eevee learns Quick Attack_

 _Squirtle is revealed to have relearned Rapid Spin and learns Bite_

 _Brooklyn's Abra evolves into Kadabra and learns Confusion, Psybeam and Fire Punch_

 _Ross catches a Lapras_

 _Misty's Goldeen is revealed to have learned Water Pulse_

Next Chapter:Rauro Fires Up!

While training, an older trainer happens upon Ross and Rauro, who are quick to challenge him to a battle but when the trainer reveals his Arcanine the duo found

themselves quickly overpowered

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, Slash***_

 _ **Lapras(f)(Water Absorb).Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard, Avalanche***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Bite, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin,Protect***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Snarl, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Bite, Hidden Power[Bug,Fire Fang[unmastered***_

 _ **In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team,Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Twister***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic***_

 _ **Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team***_

 _ **Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel, Attract, Round, Bite***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain***_

 _ **Kadabra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Confusion***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam***_

 _ **In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail***_

 _ **Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind***_


	44. Rauro Fires Up!

**Last chapter saw Ross capture a Lapras after battling Misty to prevent her from hurting the timid Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Friday 22nd July Cinnabar Island. 10:00am**

"Alright, Rauro Flamethrower. Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack, then Iron Tail!" I called, Brooklyn and Misty watching from the sidelines as Pikachu darted to the side to avoid a stream of flames sent by Rauro before leaping into the air and flipping over, tail glowing brightly and stiffening. "Rauro, catch him with Fire Fang!" I shouted, Rauro nodding as flames built up in his jaws before Pikachu neared him but the flames suddenly died out, leaving Pikachu free to slam his tail into Rauro's face, spiking him into the ground and landing as the puppy rose to his feet growling lowly.

"That's the spirit Rauro! Use Hidden Pow- huh?" I started, seeing Rauro's determination before pausing as a red wavy aura surrounded Rauro, a ball of white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it forming in front of his mouth, firing a second later and slamming into a stunned Pikachu, bursting as it hit and sending the mouse flying back with a cry. "Was that Overheat?" I questioned as Pikachu rose to his feet, chittering to Rauro who barked happily and turned to me, tail wagging as his tongue lolled out. "Good work Rauro. I didn't think you'd learn such a powerful move so easily." I said as I pet Rauro, a happy bark coming from his mouth before he jumped up and growled at an imaginary opponent.

"Guess you wanna keep going?" I said with a chuckle as I pulled out a Pokéball. "Alright then, Charmeleon I choose you!" I called, the stream of light bursting into the form of my original fire type who stood across from Rauro and spat a small flame as he grinned before waving his claws in a 'come at me' fashion. "Alright, use Flamethrower!" I shouted, both fire types shooting an identical stream of orange flames towards each other, the streams melding and exploding in a burst of flames and smoke.

"Use Hidden Power! Charmeleon, counter with Fire Punch!" I called, a storm of white orbs sailing out of the smoke towards Charmeleon whose hands lit up with flames and he began punching at a speed that would almost make Hitmonchan jealous, batting away the orbs though a few hit and made his teeth grit as they puffed into smoke against his body. "Now Slash! Rauro jump back and then Flame Wheel!" I shouted, Charmeleon surging forward as his left claws elongated and glowed a vibrant white, Rauro leaping back as the swipe at his previous location left a glowing white energy trail as Rauro spun head over heels and became a rolling tire of flames, slamming into Charmeleon and making him skid back, both sides squaring up until a large jet of flames shot out of the bushes and sailed over our heads, making me duck out of instinct even though the flames came nowhere near me. "What the?" I said as I stood up and saw a teenager that looked about 17 was coming out of the bushes, wearing a black jacket and white T-shirt with ripped blue jeans and black boots, his messy black hair and brown eyes evident as his Pokémon, a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It had diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest were covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grew behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside was black, and it had a billowing, beige tail that was bent in the middle stood beside him, the flames in his jaws dying down as the teen out his hand on its flank.

"Sorry about that. Arcanine never knows when to stop, he's a bit stubborn." The teen said as the large dog looked very close to offended. "My names Dylan Hayes, nice to meet you." The teen said, extending his hand which I took, shaking it as Pikachu gave a cry, Rauro barked while looking at Arcanine and Charmeleon gave a nod.

"My names Ross, I'm on a journey to enter the Kanto League and these are a few of my Pokémon, Pikachu, Rauro and Charmeleon." I said, gesturing to each Pokémon, Rauro running up and sniffing Arcanine's paw, the older fire type looking on in amusement. "So that's an Arcanine. I always wanted to see one in person after we got Rauro." I said, pulling out my Pokédex and pointing it at the dog.

 _"Arcanine, the legendary Pokémon and the evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known to be able to run over 6000 miles in a single day and night and the fire that blazes within it is the source of it's power. Arcanine is often admired as beautiful and graceful while it runs."_ The Pokédex informed as Arcanine lazily flopped onto the ground, as if defying the Pokédex as Rauro jumped back and forth in front of his head, Arcanine opening one eye before huffing and closing it again, Rauro still jumping.

"Yeah, he's fast but Arcanine is also quick to nap. But that doesn't mean he's any less powerful." Dylan said with a smirk, the challenge not going over my head.

"You're on. One on one sound good?" I said as Dylan moved away, calling Arcnine who huffed again and pulled himself up, walking over and stopping in front of Dylan as Rauro looked on before a determined look came onto his face and he ran over, stopping in front of me and growling at Arcanine who looked amused but with a hint of interest.

"Alright then, this battle will be one on one and is over when I rule a Pokémon unable to battle. Begin!" Brooklyn said from the side, not bothering to move since the battle was a lax style.

"Use Flamethrower!" Dylan called, Arcanine shooting another powerful stream of flames towards Rauro, both of us smirking.

"Stand and take it Rauro!" I called, Rauro nodding and tensing as the flames slammed into him, bathing him in an orange glow as the flames died down, Rauro looking no worse to wear.

"Man, Dylan must be confident if he can have Arcanine use a useless move without hesitation." Brooklyn said from the sidelines, seeing the collected look on Dylan's face, despite the excitement shining in his eyes.

"Actually I think that Flamethrower was a test, like Dylan was confirming Rauro's ability was Flash Fire." Misty said. "But still if Arcanine has it too then this could be a one-sided battle since half of Rauro's moves are fire type." Misty continued as Pikachu and Charmeleon came over to the sidelines, Charmeleon flopping next to Misty as Pikachu crawled into Brooklyn's lap.

"Now we'll use Flamethrower too!" I called, Rauro yipping as he inhaled dramatically, shooting a more powerful stream of flames from his mouth than he used against Charmeleon and Pikachu that slammed into Arcanine, making him growl in annoyance, the orange glow not appearing as he was hit. "So Arcanine has another ability besides Flash Fire." I muttered to myself as Arcanine shook his head. "Use Hidden Power!" I called, Rauro firing the storm of white orbs towards Arcanine.

"Protect, then Quick Attack!" Dylan called, the orbs being stopped by a green circle that formed in front of Arcanine before it dissipated and Arcanine shot forward with a blue burst of light and white energy trailed behind it.

"Dodge it!" I called but Rauro moved too late and was thrown back when Arcanine slammed into his flank, howling as he tumbled back and skidded to a stop in front of me. "Flame Wheel!" I called, Rauro shooting forward before he even stopped, a tire of flames forming as he spun head over heels, slamming into Arcanine's head with a smack, making the larger Pokémon snarl as he skidded back from the middle of the field.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Dylan shouted, Arcanine forming a turquoise orb of energy in front of his mouth, firing it towards Rauro with a howl.

"Use Flamethrower to dodge it, then Hidden Power and Snarl!" I shouted, Rauro using his Flamethrower to aid his leap over the Dragon Pulse, which exploded below him and allowed him to fire a stream of black soundwaves that was surrounded by a storm of white orbs. The combo move took both Arcanine and Dylan by surprise, slamming into the dog who growled at the orbs assaulting his body then cringed as the soundwaves washed over him, but then smirked as he was surrounded by an orbage rising aura, Arcanine looking more pumped up for the battle when the aura faded.

"What just happened?" I said aloud, looking as Rauro landed on the ground and kept up his guard while Arcanine pawed the ground.

"That, Ross, was Arcanine's ability, Justified. When Arcanine is hit by a dark type move like Snarl his attack power increases. But unlike Flash Fire, Arcanine will still take the damage from the attack." Dylan explained. "Now if that's all, Quick Attack!" He shouted, Arcanine shooting forward with a white energy trail once more, aiming to tackle Rauro again.

"Use Flamethrower and stop him in his tracks!" I called, Rauro shooting the jet of flames that struck Arcanine, who growled as the flames washed over his body but kept moving and slammed into Rauro, throwing him back again but this time the puppy sailed back and landed on the ground, lifting himself up gingerly as he licked a sore spot on his left front leg before growling at Arcanine.

"Use Fire Fang, go for broke!" I shouted, Rauro bounding forward as his mouth lit up with flames and he leapt at Arcanine, almost clamping down before the flames burst a way and Rauro was left hanging from Arcanaine's neck fur.

"Needs a bit of work. Wild Charge go!" Dylan yelled. As Rauro hung onto Arcanine, the large dog lit up with a powerful cloak of yellow electricity, shocking Rauro as he let go before he was bashed by Arcanine and sent slamming into the ground as Arcanine was surrounded by yellow sparks, wincing as they washed over his body.

"Rauro!" I called to the puppy as he rose slowly, panting as scorch marks were visible on his back left and front right legs, larger ones on his back and left flank, a small one across his head fur as Rauro gave a determined growl, Arcanine looking impressed as he tensed for the incoming attacks. "If you're sure you can still battle then we'll end this in one blow. Overheat!" I shouted, Rauro snarling as he built up a ball of white energy with a red flame spiralling around it, a wavy red aura surrounding his body before the ball was fired with a swing of Rauro's head and a shout, the ball shooting across the air and slamming into Arcanine before the dog could react, exploding in a flash of white followed by a cloud of smoke. Alright, that must've hurt!" I shouted, pumping my fist in celebration.

"Oh I'm sure it did, but it wasn't enough. Hyper Beam!" Dylan shouted with a smirk as a orange light built up in the smoke until it cleared to reveal Arcanine stood with dust covering his body, smirking triumphantly as orange energy coleasced into an orb inside his mouth, firing as a powerful beam that slammed into Rauro and sent him flying into the air, landing like a rock on the ground in front of me with his mouth hung open and eyes swirled, groaning in pain but firmly unable to battle.

"Rauro is unable to battle, Arcanine wins so Dylan takes the match." Brooklyn said, already getting to her feet along with Misty as I scooped Rauro into my arms as Dylan recalled Arcanine into a Pokéball that had a blue top with red wedges on the top before he walked over and extended his hand again.

"You did well, I think Rauro has a lot of potential. I'll be on Cinnabar for a few more days if you wanna challenge me again." Dylan said while he shook my hand as I cradled Rauro in my other arm.

"Yeah. Rauro and I will be back and we'll beat you and Arcanine next time." I said confidently as Rauro slept peacefully.

"See ya later." Dylan said as he walked away, waving as he left.

"Right. Let's get Rauro to the Pokémon centre. Charmeleon, Pikachu come on!" I said, my other two Pokémon following as my human companions gathered up the bags and ran after us.

* * *

 **Friday 22nd July Cinnabar Island. 11:00am**

"Your Growlithe will be fine in a few hours. He received some electrical burns and several other external injuries during your battles but some rest and time in our accelerated healing chamber will have him in perfect health by the time dinner will start being served. In the meantime you're more than welcome to wait in the room for Growlithe to finish healing provided you leave him to rest. If you'll excuse me I have other patients but there's a button on the chamber if I'm needed." The center doctor, wearing blue scrubs with a white lab coat over them said as he looked over a clipboard, placing it into a holder as Rauro lay on a flat table with a black surface on top and a glass top over it, creating a pod that made his body give off a low white glow as it healed, the puppy fast asleep as the healing process often tired out most Pokémon.

"Thanks so much doctor." I said as I sat on a chair next to the pod, Brooklyn and Misty sat in a pair of chairs against the wall, Pikachu and Charmeleon both stood on a chair next to me, Pikachu on the lizards shoulder.

"Of course. Just try to be a bit more careful in the future." The doctor said before he left the room.

"How are you doing?" Brooklyn asked after a few moments of silence. "That wasn't exactly a close loss." She said as I looked down at Rauro, a thoughtful look on my face.

"I noticed. But I just thought 'if we keep hitting Arcanine then it'll have to fall eventually.'" I said as I put my head in my hands, ruffling my hair. "We need to be faster." I murmured.

"What?" Misty said, not hearing my muttering.

"If we can't outmuscle Arcanine then we'll have to outspeed him. Defense is out the window since Arcanine is Rauro's evolved form." I said as I turned in my chair, facing the two girls, looking determined at first until I sank down, a sad look now on my face. "Did I ever tell you about how Rauro and I bonded?" I asked the two girls, getting a shake of their heads as I turned back to Rauro. "It all started when I was four. Ariel was ten and had just got her starter Pokémon, a Torchic, and my parents had decided to get a pet for me since Ariel had her own Pokémon." I said, fondly remembering the old times.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **Saturday 21st November 1998. Pallet Town. 11:45am**

"Mommy mommy mommy! Hurry up! There won't be any Pokémon left if we keep waiting!" A four year old me shouted, wearing a red shirt with blue denim overalls and white sneakers as I ran around the living room of the house, a ten year old Ariel sat on the couch with her brown hair in a ponytail and a black t-shirt with a red jacket and blue shorts on while a orange chick with yellow feathers on it's head watched me run around with it's black eyes.

"Yeah, but at this rate your screaming will scare them all away." Ariel teased as she stood up, chuckling as I stuck my tongue out and scooped me up, Torchic hopping up to settle in my arms as I sat on Ariel's back, the girl steadying me with her arms as my legs wrapped around her waist as best I could. "Come on shouty, let's find mom and dad. Anything to shut you up." Ariel said, walking into the kitchen and seeing a slightly younger mom and dad sitting at the table, both holding a mug in their hands as I was let down and Torchic leapt out of my hands as I ran over to Mom and hugged her leg, the woman giving a warm smile as she pulled me into her lap.

"Mommy! Can we go now? Pleeasse?!" I asked, stretching the please out as I leaned back, hanging onto Mom by holding onto her shirt and throwing my head back, both parents shaking their heads as I swing back up and gave my cutest smile.

"Okay, okay. Go get ready and we'll leave once Ariel has finished brushing Torchic." Mom said as she let me down and I nodded frantically, running to my room when she patted my head and jerked her head, immediately grabbing my black puffy jacket and blue bobble hat, pulling them on along with my dark red gloves and running back downstairs, my parents now stood with matching white jackets and black gloves, my mom wearing a pair of light pink earmuffs while Ariel stood with Torchic on her shoulder and red gloves on plus her red beanie and a red scarf hung loosely around her neck.

"You sure you'll be fine like that? It's snowing outside." Dad said as he gestured to the light snowfall outside.

"It's fine."Ariel said as she shook her head. "Besides, Torchic'll keep me warm enough." She explained, the chick giving a happy chirp from his trainers shoulder.

"Okay, everyone's warm. Let's go!" I exclaimed happily, trying to pull my dad out the door but just slid to the ground as he was too heavy and he pulled me up, holding onto my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay, we're going. The breeders in Viridian City so it'll be a couple hours drive." My dad said as Ariel opened the door and went out with my parents to the red four-seater outside, Ariel climbing into the back behind Mom who sat in the passenger seat, rifling through her purse for the car keys while my dad buckled me in, the leather straps of my safety seat barely able to contain my excitement. Soon after the car had been started and pulled onto the main road of Pallet Town I was practically jumping in my seat, ready to meet the new family Pokémon.

Saturday 21st November 1998. Viridian City. 2:30pm

"Okay sweetie, we're here. Now try to keep calm while the breeder is talking." Mom said as we stood in front of a house with a large garden out back, snow still lightly falling as an abundance of Pokémon wandered in the large garden, making me hyper as I nodded before my dad knocked on the door, a woman opening the door a second later wearing a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and grey trousers on, a white apron around her waist.

"Hello. You must be the McCreath family right?" The woman asked, my father nodding as I clutched to his hand, bouncing on the heels on my feet. "My name is Avery. It's nice to meet you all, please come in." Avery said, stepping to the side as my dad led me in, Ariel and Mom following a second later.

"So you said on the phone that you were looking for a pet for your son right?" Avery said, sitting opposite to us on a couch, myself sat on my dads lap as Avery sat on a plush seat across the coffee table.

"That's right. He's been begginv ever since our daughter picked up her starter Pokémon from professor Oak." Mom explained, gesturing to Ariel who had Torchic sat on her lap.

"Oh a Torchic. Rather unusual to see in Kanto." Avery said as she looked over the chick, who looked at her with an inquisitive gaze. "He seems very well cared for. And rather fit for his age. Do you have any other Pokémon?" Avery asked as she looked at Ariel, who nodded and fished out a Pokéball from her jacket pocket, pressing the button and letting a stream of light pour out on to the floor, the light bursting to reveal a female Nidoran who sniffed around for a few seconds before sitting at Ariel's feet, Torchic hopping down to chat with the poison type.

"I managed to catch her when she wandered into the back garden. It wasn't easy but she's been a good friend ever since I caught her." Ariel said, petting both her Pokémon, being mindful of Nidoran's barbs.

"I see. They both seem quite happy to have you as their trainer. As for your brother, I think we can set up a docile Pokémon for him to grow up with. Perhaps something like a Meowth or Pidgey would do well." Avery said as I looked around, becoming bored as I slipped off the couch, neither of my parents or Ariel noticing as I wandered around the living room until I came to a glass sliding door that led to the expansive garden outside, lots of Pokémon milling around making my eyes light up in excitement until my eyes landed on a small Growlithe huddled in a corner, seeming to be whimpering as the other Pokémon paid him no mind. I looked on for a few more seconds before making a decision and sliding the door open just enough to slip out despite not wearing my jacket and hat anymore, running over to the small puppy, some of the other Pokémon in the garden looking at me as I passed but none registered I was a threat so went back to their business.

"Hi." I said to the puppy as I crouched down, the young fire type looking up at the voice. It was another youngling like himself, but this one was human. Why was he talking to Growlithe when no one else was. "My names Ross. What's yours?" I asked innocently,cocking my head when the Growlithe just howled a couple of times. "Rauro? I like it. Sounds tough, but cuddly at the same time." I sais with a large, toothy grin as Growlithe looked confused for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on his own face. Alright, this kid was kinda funny, if a little spazzy.

"Why are you sitting all alone?" I asked innocently, Growlithe looking over before he shrugged. None of the others bothered to talk to him, that suited him anyways. "Do you like being alone?" I asked again, Growlithe looking thoughtful for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly.

"Then I'll stay with you until my parents come to get me." I said cheerfully, moving to sit down properly next to Growlithe, who sat silently for a few minutes until he saw that I was shivering, hugging myself as my cheeks had become flushed due to the lack of heat. When Growlithe saw I was so cold he looked hesitant before climbing into my lap and settling as a warm heat spread through my body as I looked down, seeing Growlithe in my lap and smiling.

"You're so warm." I murmered as I hugged Growlithe, bringing him closer to my chest as he looked stunned before relaxing as I ran my hands through his fur. Growlithe and I sat for about 15 more minutes before a rush of footsteps caught my attention and I looked up to see Ariel and her Pokémon rushing over to me, an angry yet relieved look on her face.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" She near-shouted as she stopped in front of me. "Mom and Dad are near ready to blow a gasket and you don't have a jacket on! You could've frozen to death out here!" Ariel continued, pulling me up as Growlithe stayed in my arms, Ariel pulling back in shock as she felt my skin. "You're warm? How?" Ariel said, seeing Growlithe in my arms, looking confused and wary of the stranger and her Pokémon.

"Did that Growlithe heat you up?" Ariel wondered aloud, reaching to pat Growlithe but he jumped out my arms, landing on the ground in a defensive stance. "Woah, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." Ariel said, putting her hands up in defence and signalling for Torchic and Nidoran to back down, the two relaxing as they stood next to Ariel. "I just wanna thank you for heating up my little brother and keeping him safe." Ariel said softly. "God knows the kids reckless. I'd be happy if the pet we pick up today can keep him out of trouble." Ariel said as she gave me a side hug, smiling as she felt me press into her touch and picked me up, holding my back and legs as I held onto her neck, resting my head on her shoulder lightly as she walked for a few steps before I called out.

"Rauro! Aren't you coming with us?" I called out with a chikdlike innocence that made Ariel smile as she stopped to wait for the puppy to catch up.

"Rauro? What made you call him that?" She asked as Growlithe fell into line with Torchic and Nidoran, looking surprised as they struck up a conversation with him but smiled before replying to them.

"He said it. That's why it's his name." I said as I cocked my head. "Is there something wrong with the name?" I asked.

"Not at all. It's suits him." Ariel said fondly as she looked down at the puppy while we approached the sliding door, Ariel stepping in and letting me down. As soon as I was on the ground, mom came up and hugged me tightly.

"Sweetie, I love you but if you disappear like that again I swear I'm sending Serav after you." Mom said as she kept her grip, looking over my shoulder to see Growlithe standing at the door looking at the scene in confusion. "Oh. Who's this?" Mom said as she she releases me but kept an arm around me, kneeling on the ground and reaching out to pet Growlithe who keened under the attention.

"That's Growlithe. The last one left here actually. The resident Arcanine is just about ready to let him go into the wild since he's nearly a year old, much past the age Growlithe stay with their mother." Avery explained as she looked over from her seat, patting her knees and allowing Growlithe to jump up and settle himself on her lap.

"How come no one else decided to take Rauro?" I asked as I broke free from Mom's grasp to wander over and begin petting Growlithe while looking up at Avery.

"Rauro? How did you name him so quickly?" Avery asked as she looked down at me and I shrugged.

"I dunno. I just talked to him and he didn't seem to mind, even kept me warm as I sat with him." I said as I pet Growlithe, the puppy wagging his tail as I rubbed his head fur.

"Hmm. If I allowed it, would you want to have Rauro as your pet?" Avery asked me as she let Growlithe jump into my arms and nuzzle my chest.

"Really?" I asked as my eyes lit up with excitement. "Could I really have Rauro as my pet?" I asked, Avery nodding and chuckling as I ran up to mom and dad, stopping with Rauro in my arms. "Please, please, please!" I chanted before Rauro and I gave nearly identical puppy dog eyes.

"I hate when you do that." Dad said as he sighed, turning to Avery. "I guess we'll take…Rauro." Dad said and Avery nodded.

"Of course, just promise that you'll take as best care of him as you can." Avery said as she knelt down to me, petting Rauro on the head once more as he whined sadly. As happy as he was to be with the family, Avery was the woman to take care of him since he was born. He'd miss her greatly.

"Hear that Rauro? We're gonna be best buddies forever!" I shouted as I spun with Rauro held at arms length, the puppy barking happily as I stopped, letting Rauro down as he stood at my heels.

Flashback end

"After that we took Rauro home and we spent as much time together as we could before Mom and Dad took him to Sinnoh for their research when I was eleven. I was upset but I couldn't do much since he was technically still their Pokémon. But I made my parents promise that if I ever asked, Rauro could come with me on my journey. Just like I promised." I said happily as I looked down at the sleeping puppy.

"That's really sweet Ross. Sounds like you two are closer than you and Pikachu are." Misty said as she took in the story, Charmeleon and Pikachu looking thoughtfully at their friends story.

"Probably. But for now I want him to get some rest. And then, we're going to train super hard and beat Arcanine." I said determinedly. "And I think I have a plan. I just need to make a couple of transfers and we can get started once the doctor gives the all clear." I said, looking down at Rauro once more before leaving the room to call professor Oak.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 6:30am**

"Okay Rauro. Here's my plan. Since brute force didn't work against Arcanine, I thought we should try and outspeed him instead." I explained to the puppy as we stood outside the Pokémon centre, Brooklyn and Misty asleep in the Pokémon centre, Rauro nodding as he stood alongside Pikachu, Charmeleon and Pidgeotto. "So my plan is for you to try and learn how to use Flame Charge while trying to perfect Fire Fang at the same time." I said, kneeling down to the team of four. "So Charmeleon, you'll help Rauro to understand the technique behind Flame Charge and once he has it down, Pidgeotto and Pikachu will help with running dodging drills, since that was another weak point during our battle." I said, the four nodding. Charmeleon and Rauro headed away slightly while Pikachu and Pidgeotto decided to pass the time by doing a few exercises and spars.

"See what you want to do is imagine the flame washing over all of your body instead of just in one area, like what you'd do for Fire Fang." Charmeleon explained as he was coated in orange flames before shooting forward, moving so fast he took off the ground and then turned on a dime, stopping just in front of Rauro with his left hand outstretched to jab him. "See what I mean?" He asked as he dripped his hand, smirking once he saw the look on Rauro's face.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe your younger than me." Rauro said offhandedly, tending as he tried to build up flames around his body, only succeeding in creating a thin veil around most of his torso. "Damn it." He said, the veil disappearing as he broke concentration.

"It's fine. Though that was more of a Hot Air Charge." Charmeleon teased as he surrounded himself with flames once more. "Just look at me doing it." Charmeleon said as Rauro looked at his form, trying to build up flames again and this time managing to create a very thin veil of flames over his entire body. "See that's it." Charmeleon said encouragingly as both dispelled the flames and tried again.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 7:00am**

"Alright. Pidgeotto, Air Slash! Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball!" I called to the two sparring Pokémon. Both Pokémon reacted instantly, Pikachu forming a yellow ball on the tip of his tail while Pidgeotto's wings glowed blue, crossing for a second before being outspread quickly, sending a volley of light blue x shaped crescents towards Pikachu as he spun on the ground, flinging the orb towards the Air Slash, both moves colliding and exploding in a cloud of smoke. "Now Pidgeotto Aerial Ace! Pikachu use Iron Tail to counter!" Both reacted again, Pikachu tensing his tail as it glowed white, Pidgeotto diving through the smoke cloud towards him with her body blurring as she kept her eyes solely focused on her opponent. As soon as Pidgeotto broke the smoke cloud and became visible to Pikachu, he reacted by leaping up and spinning around so his tail was swing to meet Pidgeotto's advance, both parties struggling for dominance until they broke off and landed on the ground, or settled into a stationary position in Pidgeotto's case.

"Now Pidgeotto, Gust!" I called, Pidgeotto flapping her wings powerfully to kick up a gale of wind that battered Pikachu as he stood on all fours, grunting as he fought the winds to stay upright. "Pikachu, drown out the winds with Thunderbolt!" I shouted fto my faithful electric type. Pikachu called out amongst the winds as he charged up electricity firing a bolt towards Pidgeotto who halted her Gust and arched to the left, avoiding the Thunderbolt as Pikachu regained his bearings, small sparks of yellow electricity arching from his cheek sacs as he prepared for a counter attack.

"Okay you two. I think that'll do it for now." I said, seeing Rauro and Charmeleon come over, a happy look on Rauro's face. "Hey you two. How'd it go?" I asked, kneeling down to pet Rauro before he barked and backed up a bit before a coat of flames surrounds his body, not as strong as Charmeleon's flames but strong in their own right. "That's awesome Rauro, why don't you try hitting Pikachu with Flame Charge?" I said, standing up and backing off a little as Rauro tensed for a second before shooting towards Pikachu, gritting his teeth as the mouse managed to jump away, landing as the flames dispelled from his body and he turned around before launching himself again, this time managing to make Pikachu grimance as the heat from Rauro's flaming coat seared his body, making him lose focus and get smashed back by a third hit, Rauro now moving much faster due to Flame Charge's ability. "That's the way Rauro, keep it up and try to hit Charmeleon now as he attacks with Flamethrower!" I called. "But dodge like the attack will hurt you, don't just dive through if you can avoid it." I called as a secondary rule to the little game/training method we'd created. Both fire types nodded and Charmeleon immediately shot a stream of flames towards Rauro who leapt to the side and then shot towards Charmeleon, flames coating his body but growled when Charmeleon side stepped him and fired another Flamethrower, having to leap away when Rauro dove towards him with another Flame Charge, getting closer to him this time but still missing, looking angry as the flames dispelled and Charmeleon gave a cocky smile, waving his claw in a 'come at me' motion before shooting a powerful stream of dark blue flames surrounded by light blue rings, Rauro managing to leap up and then dove down with his front paws outstretched before they began glowing a bright white and Rauro slammed into Charmeleon's stomach, making his eyes widen as he was thrown back and tumbled along the ground, rising only to see Rauro in time for the puppy to barrel into him surrounded by flames, making him skid along the ground and wince, the force making his chest hurt slightly.

"Hold on Charmeleon, I got you." I said, walking over to the bipedal fire type with a potion in hand, kneeling down as Charmeleon took his hand away from his chest. "You know the drill." I said as Charmeleon nodded, hissing when the cold spray hit his chest but then relaxed as the mixture healed the pain in it.

"Nice work both of you, though what was that last move you used?" I asked, deciding to consult the Pokédex and typing in 'leg glowing move.'

"Aerial Ace is a move that enables enhanced accuracy but, unlike Swift or Shock Wave can fail if the user doesn't have a line of sight on the target. In non-flying type Pokémon, a limb on the user will often glow white instead of the users body simply blurring." The Pokédex explained, showing Rauro had forgotten Hidden Power to learn Aerial Ace.

"That's awesome Rauro, I didn't even know you could learn Aerial Ace." I said happily as I put away my Pokédex and petted Rauro. "I think all that's left is to get some experience battling with Flame Charge, and now Aerial Ace. Luckily I saw a few trainers who'd be happy enough to battle us. Come on." I said, recalling Charmeleon and Pidgeotto, letting Pikachu and Rauro catch up, Pikachu hopping onto my shoulder as Rauro walked at my heels.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 11:00am**

"Counter up with Aerial Ace!" I called, Rauro looking up to see the opposing trainers Sandshrew diving at him with his left claws outstretched, elongated and glowing light blue. Rauro then leapt up, his front paws outstretched and glowing white as he slammed them into Sandshrew's chest, sending him sailing back, landing near Brooklyn, who was acting as referee. "Finish up with Flamethrower!" I shouted, Rauro already building up the flames in his mouth and firing a stream of them seconds later, engulfing Sandshrew, who cried in pain until the flames died down and Sandshrew was left lying on the ground with his eyes shut, showing he was knocked out.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, Rauro wins. Since both of Kyle's Pokémon are unable to battle, Ross is the winner of the battle." Brooklyn called, pointing her arm at Kyle, who recalled his Sandshrew and sighed.

"Man. I really thought we had you two when Grimer knocked out your Krabby." Kyle said as he walked over and shook my hand, Rauro having sat by my heels and began licking his paw, where a scuff was from dodging a Rollout.

"Yeah, that Toxic and Thunder Punch combo was brutal." I said, rubbing my head as I waved to the retreating Kyle. "See you around some day." I called after him and he waved back. "What'd you think Rauro, that enough for one day?" I asked the puppy but he shook his head and lowered himself to the ground, ready to pounce at an invisible opponent.

"Fine. But what'd you say we go for the big dogs next?" I asked Rauro, who looked confused and tilted his head. "Let's challenge Dylan and Arcanine to a rematch." I said blankly as Brooklyn came over, putting on her hoodie and patting my shoulder.

"You'll do fine. But maybe let Rauro get a checkup first, just to be sure." Brooklyn said as I looked down at Rauro who was looking into the distance with determination despite his obvious exhaustion.

"Yeah. But afterwards Dylan won't know what hit him." I said, turning around to walk away but slammed into someone, falling to the ground.

"I'm sure I won't. You doing okay?" Dylan said as he held out his hand for me to take and pulled me up when I did.

"Sorry about that, but while you're here. Wanna have another battle? Once Rauro's been healed up I mean." I said as I recalled the puppy and jerked my thumb in the direction of the Pokémon center.

"Sure. Arcanine was in a tough battle against a Golduck so I'd like to get him a checkup." Dylan said, rolling the Pokéball containing the fire dog in his palm.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 11:30am**

"Thank you both. You're Pokémon are in great hands." The nurse behind the counter said as he took Rauro and Arcanine's Pokéball from Dylan and I in a tray that had six circular dents in it to hold Pokéballs, two of them occupied as the nurse walked into the back room.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait?" Dylan asked me as I shrugged and pushed off the counter to head to Brooklyn who sat on the couch waiting for us.

"How bout a battle? You've got other Pokémon besides Arcanine right?" I asked as Dylan looked stunned for a moment but pulled out a standard Pokéball from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, how's another one on one sound?" Dylan asked, a hint of challenge entering his tone.

"Sounds good to me." I said, pulling a Pokéball of my own off my belt as Brooklyn stood up, knowing she'd be reffing.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 11:45am**

"Alright, this'll be a one on one battle like the last time, that sound goof to you guys?" Brooklyn asked as she stood between Dylan and I on the center's training field outside, surrounded by small trees and various plants. "OK then, show your Pokemon!" She called when we both replied affirmatively.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" I called, the flying type making a lap of the field from above as she was let out of her Pokéball, stopping in front of me and giving a challenging caw to Dylan.

"Alright then. Sneasel, let's go!" Dylan called as he threw his Pokéball up, the burst of light revealing a bipedal Pokémon that resembled both a cat and a weasel. It was primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The other ear was short and pointed, and it had narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest were yellow, oval markings. It had red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It had long limbs with two large, seemingly retractable claws on its hands and feet. As it landed on the ground the Pokemon gave a few swipes of it's claws and then smirked mischievously up at Pidgeotto while tensing.

"What is that?" I said, pulling out my Pokedex as the pokemon crossed its arms, seeming bored with the break.

 _"Sneasel, the sharp claw Pokemon. Sneasel feeds on eggs stolen from Pidgey nests, though it can steal other eggs. Its sharply hooked claws rip into vulnerable spots on prey."_ The Pokédex chimed as Pidgeotto and Sneasel glared at each other while I put my Pokédex away and Brooklyn looked between us before raising both her arms.

"Okay then, battle begin!" Brooklyn called, seeing we were both ready to go and lowered her arms, starting the battle.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!" I called, the bird flapping her wings quickly and whipping up a powerful stream of wind that shot towards Sneasel.

"Icy Wind, let's go!" Dylan countered, Sneasel releasing a blast of freezing wind and ice crystals towards the Gust, both moves colliding and exploding in a burst of cold air. "Now Quick Attack into Fury Swipes!" Dylan shouted, Sneasel becoming surrounded by a blue outline and shooting into the air while white energy trailed behind him and began swiping with his claws as he reached Pidgeotto, slashing across her body multiple times. "Finish up that barrage up with a Metal Claw!" Dylan yelled, Sneasel winding back his left claw as it began glowing light blue and he slammed it into Pidgeotto's chest, pushing her back with a pained caw as he lamed on the ground, blowing on his claws in a taunting manner as Pidgeotto reangled her flight.

"Use Aerial Ace!" I called, gritting my teeth as Pidgeotto shot forward, her body blurring as she dove towards Sneasel.

"Use Icy Wind!" Dylan called, Sneasel releasing another blast of cold wind towards Pidgeotto as she shot towards him.

"Pull up and dodge it!" I called, Pidgeotto losing the blur around her as she swerved up and avoided the gust of freezing wind, stopping behind Sneasel as he turned to face the bird. "Now Gust!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings again, creating a stream of wind that slammed into Sneasel as he had no time to prepare and crossed his arms, gritting his teeth as the wind battered his body. When the wind ended, Sneasel only had moments to relax before Dylan called for him to watch out and the ice type looked up to see Pidgeotto diving at him again with Aerial Ace, breaking his guard and flinging him onto his back as she flew overhead.

"Sneasel, can you keep going?" Dylan asked as Sneasel pulled himself to his feet, nodding and then leaping into the air, his claws glowing for another Metal Claw.

"Dodge, then Steel Wing!" I called, Pidgeotto swerving to the side quickly and then spiking Sneasel into the ground with a glowing wing, creating a dust cloud as the ice type slammed into the ground. "Use Gust and finish this up!" I shouted, Pidgeotto unleashing another wind stream at the dust cloud, blowing it away to reveal a small cluster of Sneasels, all slightly blurred to reveal a Double Team had been used. "Use Air Slash and get rid of them!" I shouted, thrusting a fist forward as Pidgeotto's wings glowed blue and she flapped them, sending a volley of blue discs towards the Sneasel cluster, all of them disappearing as they were hit, the dust from the attack clearing to show that all the Sneasels had vanished. "Where'd the real one go?" I said in a stunned tone before a glint caught my eye and I noticed a black blur heading towards Pidgeotto. "Watch out Pidgeotto. He's on your left!" I called, the flying type turning in time to be slashed by Sneasel's claws multiple times before a stream of black rings surrounded by a purple outline slammed into Pidgeotto and caused an explosion.

"Finish up with Ice Beam!" Dylan called, a blue cracking beam shooting from an orb in front of Sneasel's mouth, creating a cloud of mist around Pidgeotto as she was hit, clearing to show the bird slumped on the ground, eyes swirled and Pidgeotto let off a groan of defeat.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Sneasel wins so the victory goes to Dylan." Brooklyn announced as I recalled Pidgeotto, clipping her Pokéball to my belt as Dylan petted Sneasel, calling him back as a bell chimed and the P.A came on.

"Ross McCreath and Dylan Hayes come to the front desk, your Pokémon are ready to be collected." A male voice said on the P.A as Dylan pocketed his Pokéball.

"Alright, let's grab them and get this rematch started shall we?" Dylan asked, already walking towards the doors to the lobby and I nodded, following as Brooklyn stayed to keep the field.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 12:30pm**

"Alright, battle begin!" Brooklyn called, Arcanine and Rauro out on the field and staring each other down with matched determination.

"Use Flamethrower!" I called immediately, Rauro reacting just as fast and shooting a stream of orange flames towards Arcanine, who tensed his legs slightly as Dylan raised his voice.

"Use Protect, then Quick Attack!" Dylan called, Arcanine forming the shield in front of him, splitting the Flamethrower around him before shooting forward, surrounded by a blue outline.

"Hidden Power!" I shouted. Rauro nodded and began growling as he formed a series of glowing white orbs around him and them fired them towards Arcanine, who ran through with little problems, practically ignoring the orbs as they puffed into smoke against his body.

"Bit pointless to use a les than effective move to stop a fast moving Pokémon don't you think?" Dylan taunted as Arcanine easily built up the speed he'd lost from the attack.

"Yeah. But was a, pretty decent distraction." I said as, Rauro grinned with me. "Now Rauro, Aerial Ace!" I shouted, Dylan looking stunned by the call. Rauro nodded and leapt forward, his front legs extended as they began glowing white and he slammed them into Arcanine's chest fur, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Follow up with Flamethrower!" I shouted, Rauro already building up the flames in his mouth and blasting Arcanine, shooting back to land on my side of the field as Arcanine growled in pain.

"Arcanine Dragon Pulse!" Dylan called as Arcanine shook his head before he charged up a ball of teal energy that fired towards Rauro, who looked confident despite the powerful attack facing him.

"Slide and use Fire Fang!" I shouted, throwing my arm to the side as Rauro ran forward, sliding into a crouch as the Dragon Pulse shot over and past me, exploding as it neared the plants behind me and Rauro leapt up, his jaws ablaze before clamping down on Arcanine and exploding, allowing Rauro to jump back. "It worked! It really worked!" I cheered as Arcanine looked mildly impressed as Rauro jumped up a few times, barking in celebration.

"Still in a battle though. Quick Attack!" Dylan said, Arcanine rushing forward as I smirked, deciding to reveal our last surprise.

"Use Flame Charge!" I shouted, Rauro grinning as he was enveloped in a veipnor orange flames and shot forward to meet Arcanine, both dogs meeting in the middle of the field and growling as they failed to overpower the other, retreating to their respective sides of the field.

"Use Wild Charge!" Dylan shouted, clenching his fist at his chest as Arcanine built up a powerful veil of yellow electricity that made him look black and white before he shot towards Rauro.

"Overheat. Stop him in his tracks!" I called, Rauro building up the ball of white energy as a wavy red aura surrounded him and he fired the ball towards Arcanine as he began charging forward, colliding with the orb and crying out as it exploded around him.

'Just gotta keep up the pressure amd we'll win!' I thought as the smoke began to clear. "Use Aerial Ace!" I shouted, Rauro nodding as he sprinted forward, slightly faster as he'd used Flame Charge.

"Dragon Pulse!" Dylan called suddenly, startling Rauro and I as a teal orb of energy shot out of the cloud and slammed into Rauro, exploding in a burst of teal as Rauro was thrown back and landed near my feet, scuffed up bit still ready to battle.

"Okay Rauro, Flame Charge!" I shouted, Rauro launching forward with a burst of speed as he was surrounded by a veil of flames.

"Nice try kids. Wild Charge!" Dylan shouted, Arcanine rushing forward as he was surrounded by his own veil of yellow electricity.

"Who says that was our real plan? Rauro, jump then use Fire Fang!" I countered, grinning as Rauro leaped into the air and then twisted as Arcanine screeched to a halt, his jaws ablaze as he fell towards the larger dog, only for them to puff away as he continued his descent and landed next to Arcanine in a heap.

"How adorable. Dragon Pulse!" Dylan said as he grinned, Arcanine blasting Rauro back in another burst of teal and the puppy landed hard, howling as he got up.

"If you're not gonna back down then neither will I. Aerial Ace!" I shouted, throwing an arm forward as Rauro launched forward again, closing the distance on Arcanine faster than ever.

"Use Crunch!" Dylan called as Rauro made the final stretch, Arcanine opening his mouth as his teeth began glowing brightly and clamped them around Rauro's front left leg as it was outstretched and glowing, the white light fading as Rauro yelped in pain.

"Rauro! Break out with Flame Charge!" I shouted, Rauro barking in acknowledgement as he lit up with a fiery blaze again, making Arcanine yelp as his mouth burned from the heat and he instinctively let go, allowing Rauro to leap back and land in front of me as the flames dispersed. "And another!" I shouted, Rauro launching forward, the flames brighter than ever as he looked like a flaming bullet.

"Use Quick Attack!" Dylan shouted, both sides rushing towards each other and seeming to pass, landing on opposite ends of the field and turning to face each other, a black mark now on Arcanine's left shoulder. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Arcanine howled before firing another teal orb at Rauro.

"Overheat, smash through it!" I called, throwing my left arm forward as Rauro built up another white ball of energy but this one was smaller than the last, firing forward and colliding with the Dragon Pulse, both moves exploding as they met.

"Gotta keep up the pressure a bit longer. Aerial Ace!" I shouted, Rauro lepaing forward with his front paws outstretched and glowing white.

"Use Dragon Pulse and stop them in their tracks!" Dylan countered, the teal orb shooting forward and grazing Rauro, making him whimper in pain before shaking his head and continuing his attack, slamming into Arcanine with his glowing front legs.

"Now straight into Flamethrower!" I shouted, Rauro already letting the flames spill from his mouth and shoot towards Arcanine.

"Run through with Quick Attack!" Dylan called as the flames neared. Arcanine nodded and ran forwards surrounded by a blue outline, powering through the flames, albeit with a grimance as they washed over his body, slamming into Rauro and making the puppy skid back as he growled. "And straight into Hyper Beam!" Dylan shouted, Arcanine already building up the orange energy in his mouth.

"Use Overheat to counter, then Flame Charge!" I called, Rauro building up a third ball of energy and red flames that shot forward and almost reached Arcanine when he fired a powerful beam of orange energy towards Rauro, smashing through the Overheat with little difficulty and coloring with the puppy, creating an explosion around him that covered my half of the field in smoke.

"Rauro!" I called, not hearing him call back but when the smoke lifted he was stood up, panting heavily as scorch marks covered his body, Rauro looking to be a tap away from fainting. Despite this he tried to use Flame Charge, a weak puff of warm air appearing around him. "Stop!" I shouted, making the warm air disappear as Rauro turned to look at me. "You can't keep fighting, so just let go. And we'll try again another day alright?" I asked, coming and taking Rauro into my arms and he nodded before going limp in my arms, his head flopping against my chest as his eyes swirled.

"Rauro is unable to battle, Arcanine wins meaning Dylan is the winner of the battle." Brooklyn said before coming over to my side as Dylan pet Arcanine and checked the mark on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Just needs some rest." I said as I recalled Rauro into his Pokéball and stated kneeled on the ground, Brooklyn's hand on my shoulder until a shadow caught my attention and I saw Arcanine stood over me with a red gem in his mouth, the pattern on the inside making it look like the stone had been lit with a match. Arcanine looked at me for a few seconds before dropping the gem in my lap and walking back over to Dylan, sitting by his side as the teen began gathering his bag from beside him.

"Wait. Why'd Arcanine give me this? And what is it?" I asked as I stood up and ran over to Dylan.

"It's a Fire Stone. And he gave it to you so Rauro would have a sure fire way to be his equal when he's ready." Dylan said as he shouldered his bag. "I'm outta here for now though. Thinking about heading to the Safari Zone over in Fuschia. See what's hopping around out there." Dylan said as he recalled Arcanine to his Great Ball.

"I expect a rematch one day. Hopefully it'll be an Arcanine duel then." The teen said as he extended his hand and smiled.

"Yeah. And next time, we'll be the Ines walking away the victors." I said, returning the handshake as Brooklyn waved to Dylan, who gave her a finger salute as he left.

"This is awesome!" I cried as I turned back, leaping up with the Fire Stone in hand. "This means Rauro and I have to train super hard so he can evolve into Arcanine and we'll rematch Dylan and win!" I shouted as I spun around, holding the Fire Stone and Rauro's Pokéball to my chest, Brooklyn shaking her head but smiling at my enthusiasm nonetheless.

* * *

O **h my God. This shouldn't have taken me so long but I just couldn't find inspiration to type this past month, not helping the fact that I had 1000 things to do in record time. Promise the next one will be out much faster.**

 _Important Events_

 _Rauro learns Overheat_

 _Ross and the group meet a trainer named Dylan who battles Ross with his Arcanine and wins_

 _Ross reveals how he and Rauro met_

 _Rauro learns Flame Charge and Aerial Ace_

 _Ross and Dylan have two rematches, Dylan winning both_

 _Dylan gives Ross a Fire Stone to evolve Rauro with once he's ready_

 _Ariel is revealed to have received Torchic from Professor Oak and have caught a female Nidoran_

 _Dylan leaves for Fuschia City_

Next Chapter:Prehistoric Power!

The group hears of a Fossil Lab nearby the hot springs they planned to visit before Ross's Gym Battle and decide to visit. While there Ross battles a scientist who wishes to study prehistoric Pokémon's battling habits and the girls bond with a pair of newly revived fossil Pokémon, who suddenly challenge them to a battle.

 ** _Teams_**

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, Slash***_

 _ **Lapras(f)(Water Absorb).Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard, Avalanche***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Bite, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Protect***_

 _ **Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Bite, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Overheat,Fire Fang[unmastered***_

 _ **In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail***_

 _ **Hitmonchan(m)(Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal***_

 _ **Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Twister***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic***_

 _ **Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team***_

 _ **Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel, Attract, Round, Bite***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain***_

 _ **Kadabra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Confusion***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam***_

 _ **In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail***_

 _ **Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem,Tackle***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind***_


	45. Prehistoric Power!

**Last chapter saw Ross training with Rauro to learn Flame Charge after losing to a trainer named Dylan with an Arcanine after going down memory lane but loses both the rematches dates, Dylan giving Ross a Fire Stone after the second rematch.**

* * *

 **Monday 25th July 2007. Cinnabar Mountains. 11:15am**

"Man Misty this surprise better be worth it." I said as the three of us trudged up the mountain-side path, accompanied by Pikachu, Poliwhirl and Brooklyn's Eevee. "We've been walking for over two hours now." I moaned, looking out over the edge of the path to see the majority of the islands wildlife and the town in the distance, the ocean glimmering in the sunlight above.

"It is. And we're almost there I promise." Misty said as she kept walking, forcing Pikachu and I to catch up with her and Brooklyn.

"Why all the suspense? Just tell us what we're." I started before we passed over a hill and I saw a flat pass of land on the side of the mountain, a set of changing stalls along the mountain side and a series of pools in the ground, about a dozen in all and the water inside was steaming with a series of rocks around the edge to stop the water from overflowing. In front of the pool was a gate with a booth beside it, the female attendant petting what looked to be a small brown shell with 8 yellow crab legs extending from it that clicked happily as the woman patted it's shell.

"Woah, what is that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex, pointing it at the shell.

 _"Kabuto, the shellfish Pokémon. Kabuto is a Pokemon that thrived 300 million years ago. However, in extremely rare cases, it has been found to exist in today's wildlife."_ The Pokédex chimed as Kabuto peeked out from it's shell, showing it's red eyes and then ducked down again, seemingly quite shy.

"Cool. Another ancient Pokémon." Brooklyn said as she looked at the shell while the woman decided to recall Kabuto to a Pokéball.

"Yes. I got him as a fossil while in Mt Moon and revived him at the fossil laboratory not too far from the springs." The woman explained. "If you like I could give you directions and I'm sure the staff wouldn't mind showing you around." The woman said, pulling out a pack of post-it notes and a pen, scribbling down a list of directions and handing the paper to me.

"Thanks a lot, we'll be back after the lab to hang out at the springs." Misty said as she took the paper from me, ready to lead the way.

"That's fine. Just know that the springs are open until eight tonight." The woman said as we began walking, waving to her as we made our way down the mountain again.

* * *

 **Monday 25th July 2007. Cinnabar Fossil Lab. 12:00pm**

"Here it is. Cinnabar Fossil Lab." I said as we stood in front of a large grey building about two stories high with a pair of glass automatic doors in front and a large dome that easily reached ten stories behind the building, seemingly made to withstand the harshest of weathers. "You seem oddly excited Misty. What's up?" I asked as I observed the redhead, who had been bouncing on the balls of her feet with a look of barely contained glee on her face.

"Of course I'm excited, most of the fossil Pokémon found in Kanto are water types. This is like a dream come true." Misty said as the doors opened before a blast of water came out the door and drenched all three of us, Pikachu managing to leap clear of the attack and sparked his cheeks, ready to counter attack against whatever launched the water.

"Still a dream?" I asked as the three of us stood in a daze, dripping from the attack.

"Yeah. But I'm ready to wake up now." Misty replied, wringing out her hair as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl about 20 years old with bright blonde hair and a red dress shirt under a lab coat said as she came out of the lab, fretting as she wheeled around and started shouting at something inside the lab. "Kabutops, for God's sake will you stop blasting everyone who comes in the lab? I'm gonna have to tape record an apology for the door opening at this point." The woman said as she pulled out a Pokéball and shot the recall beam into the lab, the energy coming back a second later with something inside.

"Again I'm really sorry. One of our Kabuto recently evolved but kept his shy personality, except now he has the power to keep people away from him so he's become a bit trigger happy with his Hydro Pump." The woman explained as she put the Pokéball into her lab coat pocket and led us inside, none of the other workers even batting an eye to the fact that we were dripping onto the white tiled floor. "My names Daisy and I'm the joint head researcher here at the lab." Daisy introduced as she lead us to a corridor past the lobby and stood near a keypad for a second, punching in a combo before a thumbprint scanner lit up and she pushed her left thumb against the screen. "As an apology for Kabutops soaking you three, how about a tour of our biodome?" Daisy asked as the door opened to reveal a large field with shrubs, rocks, trees and even a stream leading to a large lake at the back of the biodome.

"That sounds awesome. But…can we change first?" I asked, gesturing to our dripping clothes as Daisy gave a sheepish smile.

"If I'm honest. It'd be better for you if you stayed in those clothes. Most of the Pokémon here are water types and can be a bit skittish and/or Water Gun happy." Daisy explained as the three of us stood with blank stares. So the lab was full of blast happy water types, great.

"Well. I suppose a tour is a tour." I said before walking over to observe the stream with Brooklyn, looking at the flowing water until I got too close and a jet of water came out, hitting me in the face and knocking me onto my back, staring up at the sky, which was somehow visible through the biodome's metal exterior.

"What was that?" I asked in a daze until I sat up and saw the brown shell of a Kabuto peeking up at me and then spat another thin jet of water into the air before going back into the stream.

"I did tell you the water types here were trigger happy. Though I'll admit, if you don't know they're there, Kabuto can be nearly impossible to find in the stream." Daisy said as she looked into the stream, plunging her hand in at a specific point before pulling out a Kabuto that wriggled around before she let it go and it dove back into the stream, bit not before it launched a jet of water to propel itself away that happened to slam into Brooklyn, causing her to fall into the stream, luckily not hitting any Kabuto as she sat up, hair and hoodie drenched while she pushed the wet locks out of her eyes and then felt a weird sensation against her hand and looked over to see an Omanyte against her hand, rubbing it with a tentacle and looking at her inquisitively, as if questioning why she was sitting in the water.

"That's one of our resident Omanyte, he's probably just using you as an anchor to stop himself, the current in the stream can sometimes be a bit much for the Omanyte to handle." Daisy explained as Brooklyn pulled herself to her feet but the Omanyte held onto her wrist instead of letting go. "Or maybe he just likes you." Daisy corrected with a sheepish grin.

"Well I think he's adorable." Brooklyn said as he pet the Omanyte' shell, making him squirm with happiness as he kept hold of her wrist.

"Do you want to see the Kabutops next? I need to let out the one from earlier there anyways." Daisy asked as she pointed to a spot a little ways down the stream towards the lake.

"Sure, sounds cool." I said as Brooklyn followed after, Omanyte looking curiously around as he was brought along with the girl he'd clamped to. Soon after he stopped looking around we stopped at a flat piece of land near the stream with a group of Kabuto lading around in or near the bed of the stream, a couple of larger Pokémon with a body closely resembling living skeletons, they had a half-moon, disc shaped head, with two small, forward facing eyes. Their bodies had a light gray chest plate with a brown shell resembling a visible backbone, containing three ribs protruding on each side and a thick pointed tail. They didn't have hands, but large, sharp, gray scythes and their legs were brown and thin, leading into small feet with two large gray claws.

"So those must be what Kabutops look like." I said as I pulled out my miraculously dry Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 _"Kabutops, the shellfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Kabuto. While still thriving, Kabutops began to change so it could function on land. However it didn't adapt in time and instead went extinct."_ The Pokédex chimed as a sound like blades clanging caught our attention and we looked over to see a Kabuto launching at a Kabutops with a veil of water surrounding it but the Kabutops blocked using it's left scythe and then it's right one lit up white and scraped across the Kabuto's shell, sending it bouncing back before it formed a series of glowing white rocks around it's body and then launched them towards the Kabutops which seemed to smirk before a circle of water formed at it's chest and then fired a jet of high-powered water surrounded by white rings at the rocks, obliterating them and washing the Kabuto back as it hissed in annoyance before being stopped by Daisy as it tried to leap forward again, Daisy catching the small rock type in her arms before holding up to eye level.

"Hey, you know that you can't be picking fights like this. If you want to battle so badly then you can easily ask me or one of the other lab workers. But the wild fossils don't usually enjoy battling like you do." Daisy said as the Kabuto squirmed in her grasp, seeming to apologize as Daisy released the fossil and it sat on the ground peacefully but it's eyes still darted around as if looking for an opponent.

"Speaking of battles, I wanna challenge you to none Daisy. I really wanna have a chance to battle one of those Kabutops and this seems like a perfect opportunity." I said, pointing at the pocket where I remembered the Kabutops who blasted us was. "Plus it might give the shy Kabutops a chance to blow off some steam after evolving." I said in an attempt to convince Daisy that seemed to work as she put her finger on her chin before smirking in my direction.

"Alright then Ross, but I'll be using one of my personal Pokémon as well, making this a two vs two battle. Is that alright?" Daisy asked as she moved back away from me, the Kabutops nearby moving the Kabuto to a spot where they were safe from attacks but could still watch if they wanted, the Kabuto from earlier paying apt attention.

"That's fine by me, do you want one of my friends to referee?" I asked as Pikachu stood by my side and I pulled out a Pokéball from my belt.

"Sure, if they don't mind that is." Daisy said as she also plucked a Pokéball from her lab coat and Misty took a position between us, Brooklyn walking away slightly before sitting down, Omanyte still attached to her wrist but watching the battle prep curiously.

"This will be a two vs two battle between Ross and Daisy, with neither side being able to substitute. Trainers, choose your Pokémon!" Misty called, putting her hands up in preparation.

"Alright, Charmeleon I choose you!" I called, tossing my Pokéball into the air as it snapped open, the stream of light bursting on the ground to reveal Charmeleon, who growled and flexed his claws while spitting a small flame in front of him.

"Then I'll use, Sandslash!" Daisy called, sending out a bipedal Pokémon that was about the same size as Charmeleon. Most of its underside was light yellow with a white underbelly. It had a narrow muzzle, almond-shaped blue eyes, and a thick tail. Its back was mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It had two large claws on its paws and feet, who faced off against Charmeleon, who looked unintimated by the mouse in front of him.

"Another new Pokemon." I murmered as I pulled out my Pokédex.

 _"Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. Thanks to it's large, durable claws Sandslash is adept at climbing trees. So much so, that Sandlash will often sleep in trees at night. These claws can be used to till fields if they fall off."_ The Pokédex chimed as Sandslash swiped her claws across the air a few times.

"Battle, begin!" Misty called as the two stared each other down.

"Use Flamethrower!" I shouted as Charmeleon grinned, rearing his head back and firing a jet of orange flames a second later towards Sandslash, who looked unfazed by the powerful attack.

"Sandstorm, then Dig!" Daisy called with a completely new attitude. Sandslash's claws began glowing with a rainbow hue and she swiped them along the ground, whipping up a vicious storm of sand grains that battered against Charmeleon and the Flamethrower, whittling it away enough for Sandslash to burrow underground, the weakened jet of flames flying over the hole.

"Careful Charmeleon. We don't know where it's gonna turn up so wait till you know where's it's coming from and then dodge." I said to Charmeleon over the winds as he nodded, managing to ignore the sand battering his body before a rumbling to his left underground caught his attention and he leapt away just as Sandslash burst from the ground, claws stretched up.

"Thought you'd try and dodge us. Now, use Swift!" Daisy called, Sandslash beginning to spin head over heels in the air and suddenly a cluster of glowing yellow stars shot out of the spinning mouse and flew across the air, striking Charmeleon just as he landed, leaving the lizard to cross his arms in defence and hissed at the stars scraping across his body. "Keep up the pressure with Rollout!" Sandslash tucked her body closer together and landed on the ground, still spinning, and took off towards Charmeleon at a high speed.

"Use Flamethrower and stop her in her tracks!" I shouted, Charmeleon already launching the jet of flames towards the speeding mouse but she managed to leap over and untucked, claws brandished as she fell.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Daisy called as Sandslash landed in front of Charmeleon, immediately unleashing a flurry of swipes to his body, the lizard crossing his arms as a means of defence. "And finish up that barrage with a Brick Break!" Daisy shouted after the fifth swipe. Sandslash reared back her left hand as it glowed white before slamming it into Charmeleon, sending him sailing back a few feet, landing on his back in front of me and pulling himself up, snarling at Sandslash.

"If you're not backing down then I'm with you. Flame Charge!" I called as the winds began to die down, Charmeleon shooting forward surrounded by a veil of flames, slamming into Sandslash before she could react and sent the mouse skidding back with a grunt. "And straight into Dragon Pulse!" I shouted as the Sandstorm died down completely, exposing Charmeleon completely as he charged up a purple orb of energy inside his mouth, firing it as a purple dragon that raced across the field towards Sandslash who burrowed underground at Daisy's command.

"Not this time, use Flamethrower and aim it down the hole!" I shouted, pointing forward as Charmeleon nodded, rushing over to the newly burrowed hole and reared his head back, blasting a stream of flames into the hole, everyone waiting in the tense moment until Sandslash came flying out the hole she burst from earlier, smoke trailing off her body. "Follow up with Slash!" I shouted, Charmeleon leaping into the air after Sandslash, rearing his left arm back as the set of claws on it began glowing white and elongated, Charmeleon using them to spike Sandslash into the ground as she cried in pain from the claws scraping against her.

"Wrap this up with Inferno!" I called, throwing an arm to the side as Charmeleon grinned while he fell, opening his mouth and a dark blue stream of flames surrounded by lighter blue rings at Sandslash, enveloping the ground type in the sea of flames, the stream exploding after a few more seconds, the smoke cloud clearing as Charmeleon landed to reveal Sandslash slumped on the ground, her eyes swirled as Misty glanced over to check her condition before making her ruling.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins!" Misty announced as Sandslash was recalled to her Pokéball after a word of thanks, Daisy placing it in her other pocket and pulled out the one from earlier and held it.

"Alright, Kabutops help me out!" Daisy called, sending out the evolved fossil as he looked around, seeing the three people he soaked earlier and a weird lizard in front of him, looking ready to lunge at him. "Kabutops, we're in a battle. Just listen to what I say and you'll do fine." Daisy said softly, waiting until Kabutops nodded slowly, understanding the basic concept.

"We'll take the first move if you don't mind. Charmeleon, Fire Punch!" I shouted as Charmeleon nodded, racing forward and holding his fists at his hips as they ignited and he wound them back, ready to unleash a flurry of punches to Kabutops.

"Counter with Ancient Power!" Daisy called, Kabutops' body glowed white and it created a silver energy ball in front of his body which he then launched atCharmeleon who was hit and forced to skid out of the ensuing smoke cloud. "Now Metal Sound!" Daisy called as Kabutops put his scythes together and several rings of silver soundwaves came out, accompanied by a horrible grinding sound that made all of us except Daisy clutch our ears as Charmeleon snarled at the noise.

"Drown him out with Flamethrower!" I shouted over the noise, hoping Charmeleon could hear me but apparently he did because a second later a jet of flames was shooting towards Kabutops, hitting him and stopping the sound but when the smoke form the attack cleared Kabutops was stood in place, looking no more tired than when he was sent out. 'Right. I forgot Misty said most of the fossils in Kanto are water types. Guess that means fire types moves aren't gonna work here.' I thought as Kabutops rushed in, raising his left scythe as it began glowing black. "Quick, use Slash and keep him close!" I shouted, Charmeleon using his elongated claws to catch Kabutops' scythe in his crossed claws, smirking as he heard my voice yet again.

"Now Dragon Pulse!" I called, Charmeleon smirking as he opened his jaws and a violet blast of energy shot out, throwing Kabutops back as he yelled in pain, crashing to the ground as Charmeleon grinned, finally a real fight since the St Anne tournament.

"Kabutops! Can you keep going?" Daisy asked as she clasped her hands in worry, letting out a breath of release when the water type rose to his feet, injured but still able to battle. "Awesome, Ancient Power!" Daisy called, Kabutops firing another sphere of energy from his chest at Charmeleon who rolled out the way and began sprinting towards Kabutops.

"Use Slash!" I called, Charmeleon winding his arms back as his claws elongated and glowed white, ready to scrape them over Kabutops.

"Dodge it, then use Waterfall!" Daisy called as Charmeleon closed in. Kabutops nodded, racing to meet Charmeleon but moved slightly at the last second, moving past Charmeleon and then turning on a dime to rush back towards him, cloaked in a veil of water that looked like it was falling before tackling Charmeleon and sending him sailing forwards and landing on his stomach, pushing himself up to snarl at Kabutops, who looked more cocky now that the battle had gone on for a bit.

"Use Flame Charge!" Charmeleon nodded and grinned, launching forward as he was coated in flames, coming off the ground as he increased his speed dramatically.

"Mud Slap!" Daisy called, Kabutops opening his mouth and shooting a stream of mud from it, hitting Charmeleon in the face and making him yell in surprise as he tried to rub the mud off him, the flames fading in the process. "Now let's help with that mud. Hydro Pump!" Daisy said triumphantly, Kabutops grinning as he formed a circle forming at his chest before a high pressured blast of water shot out and slammed into Charmeleon, carrying him into the air before fading and allowing the lizard to fall like a bag of rocks, kicking up dust as he collided with the ground, eyes swirled and body slack when the dust cleared.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, Kabutops wins." Misty announced as I recalled Charmeleon to his Pokéball with a smile.

"Good work Charmeleon. You really held it together this time around." I said as I looked at the Pokéball, putting it on my belt a moment later and then turned to Pikachu, who looked eager to battle. "Kay bud. It's all on you." I said as Pikachu nodded, running onto the field and sparking his cheeks as Kabutops held his scythes in an offensive stance.

"Mud Slap!" Daisy called, going on the offense immediately. Kabutops obviously agreed as he fired a stream of mud towards Pikachu, both he and I grinning as the mud closed in.

"Agility, then Thunderbolt!" I called, throwing a hand forward and smiling as Pikachu rushed forward, using the basic version of Agility to dart past the mud stream and towards Kabutops as his body glowed with a white hue, leaping up once he was clear and building up electricity to fire a bolt of yellow lightning towards the shellfish Pokémon.

"Quick, use Mud Slap again and stop that move!" Daisy called, Kabutops firing another stream of mud to stop the Thunderbolt in it's tracks, the ground type move losing power as it sroppednin the air, allowing Pikachu to land safely on the ground in the middle of the field. "Metal Sound!" Daisy called, Kabutops sending the silver rings out that made Pikachu grimace as they washed over him.

"Use Thunderbolt and stop that Metal Sound!" I called, clutching my own ears due to the sound. Pikachu must've heard me as he cried out, launching a bolt of bright yellow electricity, hitting Kabutops and making him yell in pain as the yellow light surrounded him, the water type dropping to one knee as Pikachu panted from the exertion and pain of the attack. "Use Quick Attack and get in close!" I shouted, able to take my hands off my ears as Pikachu shot forward, a blue aura over his body as white enrgu trailed behind him, running straight for the recovering Kabutops.

"Use Aurora Beam!" Daisy yelled to Kabutps as he stood up straight. The water type roared and fired a green and black beam of energy from his mouth towards Pikachu, catching the ground in front of him bit the explosion was more than enough to throw him back with a cry of pain.

"Pikachu!" I cried as the rodent was thrown back and landed heavily in front of me. "Can you keep going?" I asked as Pikachu rose to his feet with a groan. That had hurt but hed taken worse. "Awesome, then use Agile Tail!" I called, Pikachu nodding and disappearing from sight, reappearing next to Kabutops a second later while his tail rlowes white and he whirled his body around, slamming his glowing limb into Kabutops, making the water type gasp in pain as he skidded back, Pikachu landing on the ground.

"Kabutops are you okay?" Daisy asked as Kabutops stopped skidding, standing up straight and crying out. That yellow rat was starting to get on his nerves. "Then use Night Slash!" Daisy called, smiling as Kabutops rushed in, his scythes glowing black.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" I shouted, going for a novel strategy. Pikachu nodded, knowing what I was doing and leapt up, swinging his body round so his glowing tail collided with Kabutops, sparks flying from the two. "Now Electro Ball!" Pikachu grinned as he formed a ball of electricity on his tail, ready to let it explode in front of Kabutops.

"Mud Slap!" Daisy called as fast as she could, Kabutops spitting a stream of mud into Pikachu's face, making him cry in surprise before yelling in pain as the loss in focus caused Kabutops to slash him back. "Finish up with Aurora Beam!" Daisy cheered as Kabutops smirked, firing a black and green beam of energy towards the recovering Pikachu, sending him sailing back and landing in a heap at my feet, eyes swirled.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Kabutops wins. Since both of Ross's Pokémon are unable to battle, Daisy is the winner of the match!" Misty called, gesturing to Daisy who hugged Kabutops, the shellfish looking more relaxed than when he was first sent out.

"Man, I really thought that close quarters Electro Ball would work." I said, walkingnover and kneeling in front of Pikachu, who'd recovered and looked up at me with a tired smile. "Sorry bud. Maybe next time." I said as I picked up Pikachu, feeling the electric type relax in my arms as he ate an oran berry that I'd given him.

"That was a good battle Ross. I really thought Pikachu had us for a second." Daisy said as she came over with Kabutops, the water type nodding to Pikachu as he nodded back, the two now having a mutual respect for each other.

"Yeah. But Kabutops was a bit too much for us this time." I said with a small smile as Brooklyn came over, Omanyte still on her hand but with a thoughtful look on his face now.

"You'll get him next time." Misty said before she felt a bump at her leg. Looking down she saw the Kabuto from earlier butting against her leg before jumping back a bit, waving one of her claws the the girl. "Do…you want to battle me?" Misty asked, silently looking at Daisy for permission. Kabuto shook her head and pointed again, specifically to her waist, where her Pokéball bag was. "Do you want to come with me?" Misty questioned again, this time getting a positive cry from Kabuto.

"Well, if that's what she wants I'd be hard pressed to stop her." Daisy said with a laugh as she ribbed the back of her head, watching Kabuto take a position away from Misty, seemingly really excited. As Misty pulled out a Pokéball from her bag she was interrupted by a cry from where Brooklyn was, Omanyte having leapt down from Brooklyn's hand and made a similar gesture to Kabuto with his tentacle.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Daisy said, seeing Omanyte move to stand away from Kabuto but still opposite Brooklyn.

"Then I'll be happy to take you on the team Omanyte, Nidorina let's go!" Brooklyn called, letting out the poison type, who pawed the ground and got ready to charge at Omanyte, as Staryu materialized on the ground in front of Misty, flexing as Kabuto swiped the ground with a claw in preparation.

"Use Poison Sting!" Brooklyn called, Nidorina firing a series of needles towards Omanyte, who withdrew into his shell and it began glowing turquoise, the needles bouncing off once they made contact before Omanyte came out of his shell and fired a series of glowing blue globs of mud at Nidorina. "Dodge that, and use Ice Beam!" Brooklyn yelled, sweeping her arm to the side as Nidorina leapt o er the mud globs, charging a light blue orb of energy in front of her mouth and firing a trio of crackling beams from the orb, Omanyte using Protect again to defend. While this happened, Staryu had launched towards Kabuto while spinning like a frisbee but the rock type countered by using Aqua Jet to bash Staryu back before launching a series of rock shards surrounded by a white glow towards the starfish.

"Quick, Bubble Beam!" Misty shouted, Staryu firing a series of high powered glowing bubbles from it's core towards the rocks, both moves colliding and exploding in a shower of blue sparkles. "Now Power Gem!" Misty followed up, Staryu's gem flashing a more vibrant red for a second before a red beam of energy shot out and flew towards Kabuto, who tensed as her dome shone in the sun for a second, the beam pushing her back but didn't seem to do as much damage as it could've.

"Use Bite!" Brooklyn called as Nidorina leapt past a jet of water from Omanyte, leaping towards the shell clad Pokémon and opening her jaws as her teeth glemaed in the sunlight, sinking into Omanyte's shell and making him cry in pain but he quickly responded by reaching out with his front two tentacles and wrapping them around Nidorina's midsection, startling the poison type enough to allow Omanyte to Yank her back, sending her flying with another Water Gun. As Nidorina landed on the ground Staryu fired a Water Gun at Kabuto, the shellfish responding with a Water Gun of her own before tensing as Staryu spun towards her, rebounding off with a painful grunt, landing and leaving him open to the green beam of energy that came out of Kabuto, a similar glow surrounding her as she recovered some energy from the battle.

"Use Ice Beam again!" Brooklyn called, Nidorina firing the beams of crackling light blue energy and scowling as Omanyte used Protect again. That was really starting to tick her off. "Now Poison Sting!" Brooklyn called, Nidorina looking at her and silently asking why until she turned back and saw that the turquoise glow was fading from Omanyte's shell, smirking as she fired a series of glowing purple needles, the spikes striking as the glow faded completely, Omanyte crying in pain as he was bombarded by the needles before wincing as purple bubbles rose from his shell. "Looks like we got lucky and posioned him." Brooklyn cheered as Omanyte struggled to move again, launching a volley of mud globs towards Nidorina who easily dodged the attack and rushed forward.

"Fury Swipes!" Brooklyn called, Nidorina reaching Omanyte and standing up on her hind legs, swiping at Omanyte several times as more bubbles rose from him. "And finish up with Double Kick!" Brooklyn finished. Nidorina nodded, swiveling around so she was facing away from Omanyte, thrusting her now glowing white legs back and slammed them into Omanyte, throwing the rock type back with a cry as Brooklyn reached into her pocket, pulling out an empty Pokéball. "Now go Pokéball!" Brooklyn said, tossing the device towards Omanyte and watching as it bounced off his shell and absorbed him in a ray of red energy, snapping shut and falling to the ground, rolling back and forth for a few seconds before clicking with a burst of sparks. As this happened, Misty ordered Staryu to use Water Pulse, Kabuto countering with a Water Gun to burst the orb apart before a red beam of energy shot through and slammed into Kabuto, sending her skidding back before a crackling beam of blue emrgy shot out of Staryu's top appendage from a similarly coloured orb, making Kabuto squirm in pain before a Pokéball connecting with her head and sucking her in, clicking shut after a few rolls.

"Alright, I caught…Omanyte!" Brooklyn called as she picked up the Pokéball, holding it up as Misty joined her.

"And I caught…Kabuto!" Misty said after, holding her Pokéball as well.

"Congratulations. I can tell you'll both take good care of those two." Daisy said as she walked over, Kabutops having wandered off and patted them both. "Well, I suppose you'll want to spend some quality time with your new Pokémon right?" Daisy asked, the two girls looking at each other before nodding. "That's fine. Plus if you stay in those wet clothes much longer you'll get a cold." Daisy said sheepishly.

"Thanks for everything. I learned a lot from our battle." I said as inwaved to Daisy as Misty and Brooklyn joined me, having recalled Staryu and Nidorina, with Brooklyn using her Pokédex to send Venonat to the lab while Misty placed her Pokéballs in her bag. "If I'm ever back on Cinnabar, let's have another battle." I said, Daisy nodding as she waved as well.

"And I'll be sure to show you how Omanyte's grown when I come back." Brooklyn called to Daisy.

"Same with Kabuto!" Misty said as the door to the biome shut behind us.

* * *

 **Monday 25th July 2007. Cinnabar Hot Springs. 2:30pm**

"Man, this is just what we needed after that Water Gun blast frenzy." I said, sinking into the hot spring, Squirtle next to me as Pikachu dozed next to the edge, the steam feeling nice against his fur. Next to me, Misty and Brooklyn sunk into the hot spring as well, Psyduck, Brooklyn's Eevee. Omanyte and Kabuto sat nearby Pikachu, looking at the odd water hole in confusion. Why was it so steamy? That would just be uncomfortable right?

"Hey you two. Aren't you gonna try the water out?" Brooklyn called, moving to sir next to me as she extended her hand to Omanyte, the spiral Pokémon looking inquisitive and tentatively sticking a tentacle into the water, crying happily at the warm temperature before letting Brooklyn pick him up and set him on her lap while she moved Eevee so he could lay down next to Pikachu and take a nap.

"Guess you like it." Brooklyn said as Kabuto looked into the pool before doing a small jump and landing in the middle, splashing up water over Pikachu, Eevee and us. "And Kabuto likes to dive." Brooklyn said with a deadpan tone, her hair now dripping from the water as I wiped my eyes clean to see Kabuto floating on the water's surface and looking at Pikachu and Eevee, both of them looking at the fossil with half hearted glares.

"Guess Kabuto has some social skill work to do before she can be let out to swim." I said with a chuckle as Misty let Kabuto swim over to her as she and Brooklyn laughed along side me, only stopped when Pikachu and Eevee shook the water out of their fur, smirking as it landed on the girls and I.

 _Next Chapter:The Flame-enco Twist!_

 _Ross begins to prepare for his gym battle against the new Cinnabar Island gym leader when he stumbles upon their training session and offers the opening battle to Ross. as the two begin their exchange, it becomes clear that, despite his young age, the new gym leader of Cinnabar isn't a pushover. Will Ross quench this young man's flames, or be swallowed by the passionate inferno he and his Pokemon present._

Important Events

The group visits a fossil resurrection lab on Cinnabar

Misty and Brooklyn meet a Kabuto and Omanyte who request to join their respective teams

Ross battles Daisy, one of the head researchers at the lab but loses

Brooklyn and Misty catch Omanyte and Kabuto

Staryu is revealed to have learned Ice Beam

Nidorina is revealed to have relearned Fury Swipes

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash*_**

 ** _Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, Slash*_**

 ** _Lapras(f)(Water Absorb).Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard, Avalanche*_**

 ** _Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Bite, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Protect*_**

 ** _Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Bite, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Overheat,Fire Fang[unmastered*_**

 ** _In Lab:Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun,Bubble,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Hitmonchan(m)(Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Reversal*_**

 ** _Dratini(f)(Shed Skin).Incinerate, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail,Twister*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn:Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic*_**

 ** _Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team*_**

 ** _Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel, Attract, Round, Bite*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain*_**

 ** _Omanyte(m)(Shell Armour).Water Gun, Protect, Mud Shot, Ancient Power, Constrict, Tickle*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power*_**

 ** _Kadabra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Confusion*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compund Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Ice Beam*_**

 ** _Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind*_**

 ** _Kabuto(f)(Battle Armour).Aqua Jet, Harden, Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Rock Throw*_**


	46. The Flame-enco Twist!

**Last chapter saw Brooklyn and Misty catch a Kabuto and Omanyte after the group visits a fossil lab on Cinnabar Island while Ross battled a scientist named Daisy and one of the resident Kabutops but lost**

* * *

 **Wednesday 27th July 2007. Cinnabar Island. 10:30am**

"Okay Dratini, Dragon Rage!" I called, Dratini facing off against Brooklyn, who was controlling Charmeleon. Dratini nodded, reading her head back and firing a blue stream of flames towards Charmeleon, the lizard leaping up and angling his fall towards Dratini as he held his left set of claws next to his head, the claws extended and glowing white. "Dodge that and use Flamethrower!" I called, Dratini leaping back and spitting a stream of orange flames at Charmeleon who was quick to counter with his own, leaving a cloud of smoke on the field.

"Use Flame Charge!" Brooklyn called as the smoke kept strong, Charmeleon nodding and sprinting through the cloud, a veil of flames surrounding him. As he broke through the smoke he saw Dratini had moved and suddenly felt a searing bolt of electricity surround him and he stopped, the yellow bolt from Dratini leaving sparks over his body before Dratini shot forward, whipping her tail around so she could slap it into Charmeleon as it glowed emerald, Charmeleon being flung back and landed on the ground in a heap, putting up a fist in surrender, his limbs still stiff from the Thunderbolt.

"Alright!" I called, running over and hugging Dratini who cooed under the attention. "Man, you've gotten really strong since you came back from the professor's lab." I said as I pulled back, staying kneeling in front of Dratini, who nodded and trilled happily before lighting up in a bright white light, making Brooklyn and I gasp as I stumbled back, watching in awe as Dratini's body extended, her form growing an orb on her neck and two more on her tails, as she raised her head to the sky she grew a pair of fluffy, wing-like ears, her horn extending a bit as well as the light burst off her and the newly evolved Dragonair let out an elegant cry, lowering her head so she could nuzzle me from the ground where I sat, still looking shocked.

"Guess she really got stronger while at the lab huh?" Brooklyn said, coming over to me as Pikachu and Charmeleon congratulated the dragon type as she looked rather sheepish, as if she hadn't expected this level of praise just for evolving.

"Yeah. And you've learned some new moves." I said, consulting the Pokédex as Dragonair took a bit of time to look over her new form. "That's odd." I said mostly to myself as I looked at Dragonair's move set.

"What's up?" Brooklyn asked as she stopped petting Dragonair, making her coo before nudging her head under Brooklyn's arm to male her start petting again, this time absent-mindedly. "Is there a move you don't understand?" She asked as she looked over my shoulder at the Pokédex.

"Not quite. It says here she learned four moves when she evolved but only forgot three. That means she has seven moves now." I said as I pointed to the moves, counting them in my head to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"Oh right! I forgot you weren't in that week." Brooklyn exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "It was while you were off with a chest infection and Professor Oak talked to our class about a recent study which showed that Pokémon could learn a seventh move if they were determined enough and had enough raw strength to do so." Brooklyn explained. "So that could explain why Dragonair has seven moves." Brooklyn said as I looked over at Dragonair, who seemed oblivious to the conversation about her as Brooklyn kept petting her head.

"Man, that's so cool!" I said excitedly as I put my Pokédex away, turning to face Dragonair properly. "I think I'll definitely use you in my gym battle. That okay with you Dragonair?" I asked as Dragonair looked at me before trilling happily and trying to wrap around me like before she evolved but ended up taking me to the floor.

"I'm glad you're happy, but instead how about we see what you can do now that you've evolved?" I asked, Dragonair looking at me for a second before fixing me with an unusually determined stare.

"Then I'll be your opponent, Omanyte let's go!" Brooklyn called, seeing an opportunity to test how Omanyte and her battled together, the water type appearing from the burst of light with a happy cry, the look on his face becoming fiercer as he and Dragonair stared each other down.

"Alright, Dragonair Flamethrower!" I called, Dragonair trilling in response and breathing a red-hot stream of flames towards Omanyte, who seemed unfazed.

"Use Protect, then Mud Shot!" Brooklyn called, Omanyte pulling into his shell as it glowed turquoise and the Flamethrower hit him, splitting past the shell and leaving Omanyte unharmed and able to come out of his protection, firing a series of glowing blue mud globs towards Dragonair.

"Twister let's go!" I called, Dragonair began exhaling as her neck orb glowed light blue, a stream of spiralling blue winds coming out her mouth and breaking up the Mud Shot, slamming into Omanyte and pushing him back. "Now Dragon Pulse!" I shouted as Dragonair ceased the winds, now charging up a purple orb of energy in front of her mouth before firing a blast of energy from it, this one not forming into a dragon unlike Charmeleon's Dragon Pulse.

"Use Protect again, then Water Gun!" Brooklyn countered, Omanyte withdrawing into his glowing shell again and holding strong as the blast of energy hit him and forced his shell back a not from the sheer power but came back out and fired a stream of water from his mouth towards Dragonair.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" I shouted, Dragonair firing the orange flames from her mouth that raced across the field and collided with the jet of water, creating a cloud of mist that hung over the middle of the field and blocked both side's vision. "Now Dragon Tail!" I called, Dragonair nodding before slithering into the mist cloud.

"Keep an eye out Omanyte, then get ready to counter." Brooklyn advised as she kept a close eye on the mist, waiting for a disturbance, Omanyte crying in response before tensing and holding his front tentacles in preparation. As she said that, the mist parted to her left and Dragonair rushed out, her tail held high and glowing with a scaly, emerald pattern. "Now, Constrict let's go!" Brooklyn called, pointing to Dragonair as she closed in, Omanyte thrusting his tentacles out and managing to catch Dragonair's tail as she swung it down, trapping the dragon type. "And straight into Water Gun!" She continued, seeing Dragonair pulling her tail to try and escape before she was carried back by a stream of water, the attack not doing much damage but served to push her away from Omanyte. As she landed, Dragonair became increasing frustrated that this newbie was managing to keep up and even overtake her at points, despite her having just evolved. As she became angrier, her neck orb glowed orange and she felt a tremendous power come from it, manifesting into a large sphere that she held at her mouth, aiming towards the sky and launching up. As the sphere reached its peak it slowed down and began falling to the ground, but suddenly wobbled and crashed to the side of the battlefield with an explosion and a cloud of smoke.

"What in the world was that?" I asked, stunned as I came over to Dragonair, who was panting but looked frustrated at the last attack. "Another new move?" I thought, having never seen anything like it before.

"That was Draco Meteor, the most powerful move a dragon type can learn." A voice said as Misty came back from her own training, Kabuto and Vaporeon by her side. "But that Draco Meteor was nowhere near as powerful as it should've been." Misty continued, having seen the orb from where she was practicing.

"So, is it like Rauro's Fire Fang then?" I asked as Dragonair cooed sadly, upset at not being able to use one of the new moves she got once she evolved. "It's okay girl, not everyone's perfect at first. But you and I'll master Draco Meteor together." I said as I hugged Dragonair's head, making her coo happily. She'd be willing to go through whatever it took to master this new move. She'd been far too scared to battle before she joined with Ross and now, she was a strong Dragonair and going to be fighting against powerful opponents once the league came around.

"That's the kind of thing I like to hear." A voice said before a teen who looked to be about 17 with black hair and a fringe that hung slightly over his eyes, the rest styled neatly despite the cool breeze. He wore a black tank top with a magma design going down the front in a river like motion and a pair of red shorts with a sturdy looking pair of black boots on. The teen had a Growlithe by his side, the puppy sniffing around the ground for a second before barking happily as he ran around the teen's feet, making him chuckle. "Sorry for intruding. But Growlithe and I were on our daily walk when we got a bit side-tracked by a wild Rhyhorn, when we finally lost it, I had no idea where we were. And then I heard you talking about helping you Dragonair master Draco Meteor and it really got me fired up. So…mind if we have a battle?" The teen asked as Brooklyn and Misty got a good look at the teen, noticing he was, by training standards, really cute.

"Damn." Misty muttered under her breath as she stood next to me, admiring the teen.

"Damn." Brooklyn repeated, also thinking the teen was cute but decided to just look since she still liked me.

"Damn." I said a bit louder than the girls, not really paying attention until I felt their looks. "What he's hot." I said, seeing them look at me oddly.

"No. That's hot." Misty said, having a vague idea of what was going on.

"Anyways. My names Tom. It's nice to meet you all." Tom said awkwardly, not really used to having attention from 13-year olds. "What are your names?" He asked as Growlithe barked a hello to Pikachu, Omanyte and Dragonair.

"I'm Ross. And these are my friends. Brooklyn and Misty." I said, pointing to the two girls as they waved.

"Alright then. Shall we get this going?" Tom asked as he took a position across from me.

"Sure. How many?" I asked, recalling Dragonair and picking a different Pokéball as Brooklyn recalled Omanyte and moved to the referee position, Misty choosing to stand at the side-lines with Kabuto and Vaporeon at her side.

"How 'bout four each. No substitutions." Ton said, Growlithe by his side, still looking happy but ready to jump in at any point.

"Sounds good to me." I said as Brooklyn cleared her throat, ready to begin the match.

"This'll be a four vs four battle between Ross and Tom. Each side will battle using no substitutions and go until one side's team is unable to continue." Brooklyn said as she held up her arms, ready to swing them down.

"Alright Growlithe show em how it's done." Tom said, gesturing to the field as Growlithe barked happily, bounding forwards and panting eagerly.

"Eevee let's go!" I called, sending out the normal type as she landed on the ground, looking at Growlithe as she lowered herself down, ready to pounce as she growled.

"Begin!" Brooklyn called, throwing her arms down as Tom and I took up a determined look.

"Use Quick Attack!" I called, Eevee sprinting up and bounding towards Growlithe with a determined look, ready to slam into him.

"Fire Blast let's go!" Tom called, Growlithe howling before a powerful stream of flames shot out his mouth before the front separated into a 大-shaped blast that hit Eevee and exploded, sending the canine flying back and yelping as she hit the ground, several scorch marks covering her fur now.

"Alright then, use Shadow Ball!" I shouted as Eevee rose to her feet and let out a yell as she charged up a ball of black and purple energy, firing it towards Growlithe who looked relatively calm despite the danger.

"Use Protect, then Take Down!" Tom yelled, Growlithe slamming his paws on the ground as a dome of turquoise energy shot up around him, blocking the Shadow Ball and then shot forwards recklessly, aiming to smash into Eevee.

"Quick, use Iron Tail and stop him cold!" I shouted as Growlithe picked up more speed. Eevee nodded and tensed her tail, the limb glowing white as she waited for Growlithe to get close before she whipped around, slapping the puppy and making him yelp in pain. "And straight into a close-range Shadow Ball!" I called, pointing forward as Growlithe fell to the ground a few feet away from Eevee, allowing her ample time to charge up another ball of purple and black energy, firing it towards Growlithe and throwing him back once the ball exploded against his side.

"Growlithe! Can you stand up?" Tom asked, getting a bark from Growlithe as he rose to his feet, growling at Eevee. "Great, then use Take Down!" Tom said as he thrust an arm forward, Growlithe running towards Eevee recklessly again.

"Dodge using Double Team, then Quick Attack!" I called, Eevee flashing white before 15 doubles appeared and Growlithe slowed momentarily before smashing into one, skidding as he rushed through and the double vanished. As he looked around, the doubles suddenly became surrounded by a blue aura, shooting forwards as a white energy trailed behind them all 14 slamming into Growlithe but only one had impact, hitting from the left and throwing the puppy back.

"Use Flare Blitz!" Tom called, surprising all of us as Flare Blitz was a really powerful move. Growlithe didn't disappoint as his body was surrounded by red flames, making his body look like a black outline as he ran forward, picking off the ground as the flames surrounding him turned a harsh blue, Growlithe giving a loud cry as he slammed into a stunned Eevee, throwing her back with a shout as red sparks surrounded his body for a second, making him wince before shaking his head and straightening up as Eevee rose to her feet slowly, growling at the other canine.

"That's the spirit, now Swift let's go!" I shouted, throwing a fist forward as Eevee tensed her tail as it glowed a whiteish-yellow and she shot a flurry of yellow stars from it, all of them racing towards Growlithe.

"Fire Blast! Smash through!" Tom shouted, Growlithe firing another blast of flames, the front of which spreading into a 大-shaped blast that caused the stars to burst in a cloud of yellow sparkles as it powered through, continuing towards Eevee who now looked determined, as did I.

"Use Last Resort!" I called, Eevee smirking as she let out a cry, six orbs of yellow energy forming around her head before they collected in front of her mouth, forming a bigger orb that shot a powerful beam of yellow energy, slamming through the centre of the Fire Blast and dispersing it before hitting Growlithe and forcing him to skid back with a growl. "Yeah! That's the way to do it!" I called as Tom asked Growlithe if he was okay, getting a bark in response as the dog looked at Eevee, determined not to lose. "Now let's keep going with Shadow Ball!" I called, Eevee already forming the back and purple ball while I talked and fired it a second later.

"Use Agility, then Take Down!" Tom shouted, Growlithe running forwards as a white glow surrounded his body, suddenly darting left as the Shadow Ball closed in and promptly exploded against the ground, leaving Growlithe hidden until he shot out the cloud and slammed into Eevee recklessly, wincing as she landed on the ground. "Finish up with Dragon Rage!" Tom shouted, Growlithe charging up a sphere of red and yellow flames before whipping his head around and launching the sphere at the downed Eevee, creating an explosion of smoke that eventually cleared to reveal Eevee lying on the ground, eyes swirled and groaning in pain.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Growlithe wins!" Brooklyn announced as Tom cheered and Growlithe barked happily.

"Good work Eevee, guess we underestimated Growlithe a bit huh?" I said as I recalled the normal type to her Pokéball, smiling at it before clipping it to my belt and turning to Pikachu, the mouse's cheeks already sparking in anticipation. "Alright bud, let's beat Growlithe. What d'ya say?" I said to Pikachu as I looked at him, the house pumping a fist before running on all fours on to the field, his cheeks sparking as he stared down Growlithe.

"Battle, begin!" Brooklyn called, throwing her hands down to start the round.

"Use Fire Blast!" Tom called, deciding to start off strong as Growlithe fired another powerful stream of flames, the front separating into a 大-shaped blast that raced towards Pikachu.

"Use Agility to dodge it, then Electro Ball!" I shouted, Pikachu nodding and running towards the Fire Blast, disappearing a second later and reappearing to Growlithe's right, a ball of yellow electricity on the tip of his tail, being flung forward as Pikachu whipped his body around, landing softly as the orb tore through the air, only to be stopped by Growlithe slamming his paws on the ground, a dome of turquoise energy erupting, the Electro Ball colliding with it and exploding in a burst of yellow light and smoke. "Use Quick Attack!" I shouted, Pikachu darting forward as a blue aura surrounded his body and white energy trailed behind him.

"Counter with Take Down!" Tom yelled, Growlithe running forwards and slamming into Pikachu, both sides pushing against each other before retreating, both panting from the exertion of the last few attacks.

"Use Quick Attack again!" I called, Pikachu rushing forward again as Tom smirked.

"Getting desperate, are we? Dragon Rage!" He taunted, Growlithe firing the large ball of red and yellow flames towards Pikachu, who smiled even as he ran, sensing the combo I was pulling out.

"Use Iron Tail and smash through, then hit Growlithe!" I called, Pikachu using his speed to jump forward, swinging his glowing white tail around to slash the Dragon Rage, making it burst into small embers as Pikachu then leapt up, his tail still glowing as he aimed to bring it down on Growlithe's head.

"Use Crunch and catch Pikachu!" Tom called, Growlithe lifting his head and opening his mouth as his teeth glowed a brighter white, glinting in the sunlight as Pikachu came down, Growlithe clamping his teeth on Pikachu's tail, making the mouse flinch as the teeth dug into him bit held strong for my next command, building up a sphere of electricity right in front of Growlithe's eyes, which widened along with Tom's as they realized what was happening, the sphere exploding and sending the puppy flying back as Pikachu merely landed on his feet in front of me, waiting for Growlithe to pull himself up. "Use Fire Blast again!" Growlithe howled, firing the kanji shaped blast of flames towards Pikachu, the noise smirking as he disappeared, the Fire Blast pestering out as he reappeared, slamming his glowing tail into Growlithe, making him slide back as he shook his head.

"Finish up with Thunderbolt!" I called fist pumping the air as Pikachu built up yellow electricity around his body, firing a bolt from his cheeks as he leapt into the air.

"Dragon Rage, go!" Tom called as Growlithe got his thoughts together and charged up a ball of flames that fired at the Thunderbolt, a large explosion of smoke covering the field and leaving the fate of both sides unknown. When the smoke cleared it showed both Pikachu and Growlithe lying on the ground, black marks on their bodies as their eyes were swirled.

"Both Pikachu and Growlithe are unable to battle." Brooklyn said as Tom recalled Growlithe to a Pokéball, thanking him as he clipped it his shorts, pulling another off as I walked over to pick up Pikachu.

"You were awesome out there bud, thanks for everything." I said, placing the mouse next to me and pulling a Pokéball off my belt, winding back my arm to toss it forwards. "Bulbasaur I choose you!" I called, letting the grass type out as she landed, smiling at the warm sun and cool breeze.

"Vulpix, let's go!" Tom called, the stream of light small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It had red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. It also had curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head, a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads.

"So that's a Vulpix huh?" I said, pulling out my Pokédex and pointing it at the fox.

 _"Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. Vulpix are born with a single white tail that split into six orange tails as they age. These tails grow hot as evolution approaches for this Pokémon. However, if not brushed diligently, the tails will become a tangled mess."_ The Pokédex chimed as Vulpix yawned and arched her back, seemingly waking from a nap.

"Alright Bulbasaur, we may be at a disadvantage but I believe we can win this. So, use Razor Leaf!" I called, Bulbasaur launching the storm of glowing green leaves from her bulb towards Vulpix, who stopped stretching and saw the leaves coming towards her.

"Use Flamethrower and burn through them!" Tom shouted, Vulpix inhaling before a stream of flames shot out her mouth and incinerated the leaves, the remainder of the flames shooting towards Bulbasaur who had the sense of mind to leap sideways, the Flamethrower passing by and leaving a black mark where it hit the ground. "Straight into Smokescreen!" Vulpix exhaled dramatically, sending a cloud of black smoke forwards, engulfing Bulbasaur as she landed on the ground.

"Use Sludge and try to hit her!" I called to the blinded grass type, Bulbasaur crying out before a blast of purple sludge shot out the cloud but was too far to the left, landing behind Vulpix and exploding in a puff of smoke. "Use Tackle instead, get out of the smoke!" I said, Bulbasaur shooting out the smoke cloud, changing her course as she saw where Vulpix was.

"Counter with Quick Attack!" Tom called, Vulpix nodding before she ran forwards at a blurring speed, white energy trailing behind her as she ran, slamming into Bulbasaur and sending her skidding back.

"Use Sludge one more time!" I shouted, the blast of sludge coming from Bulbasaur's mouth once more.

"Safeguard quick. Then Flamethrower!" Tom shouted, a silvery glow washing over Vulpix's body before fading right as the Sludge hit, throwing Vulpix back as she cried out from the pain, landing on her side before picking herself up, shooting a stream of flames once she'd done so.

"Use Vine Whip to jump!" I called as the flames closed in, Bulbasaur extending her vines and slapping them on the ground, using the force to leap above the flames, smirking at Vulpix's astonished face. "Now Razor Leaf!" I cheered, Bulbasaur sending another storm of glowing leaves towards Vulpix, who couldn't dodge this time and whimpered at the leaves slashing over her body.

"Payback, let's go!" Tom shouted as Bulbasaur landed. Now Vulpix was smirking as a black aura surrounded her body and her eyes had a tint of red to them before she ran forwards, slamming into Bulbasaur at a brutal speed, sending the grass type sailing back and landing with a groan of pain. "And now Quick Attack, let's wrap this up!" Tom said, Vulpix nodding and shooting forwards again, white energy trailing behind her.

"Okay Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and try to trip her up!" I called as Vulpix closed in, Bulbasaur extending her vines and trying to sweep them across Vulpix's paws but she leapt into the air, avoiding the vines as they swept across the ground. "Yeah, now Leech Seed while she can't dodge!" I shouted, pumping a fist forward as Bulbasaur aimed her bulb at Vulpix, firing a brown seed from the top that hit the fox and sprouted, wrapping several thin vines around her body, making her give a startled cry before she landed on the ground, wincing a second later as her body was enveloped in a red flash of light, the vines glowing with a bright white tint as Bulbasaur looked slightly better than before.

"Use Energy Ball!" I called, Bulbasaur charging up a green ball of solar energy in front of her mouth before firing it towards the recovering Vulpix, who covered herself in a cloud of smoke, the Energy Ball shooting in and exploding, creating a bright flash of light that illuminated the smoke for long enough to see Vulpix running out the cloud with a white energy trail behind her, slamming into Bulbasaur and sending her skidding back as she shook her head, unconsciously starting to absorb sunlight via her bulb.

"Finish up with Dark Pulse!" Tom called as Vulpix formed a ball of black and purple energy, firing a stream of black rings with purple energy surrounding them from the orb, the stream racing towards Bulbasaur as her bulb suddenly lit up white.

"Yes! Solar Beam, let's go!" I shouted, throwing a hand forward as Bulbasaur tilted her bulb towards Vulpix, firing a bright beam of light towards her, the two beams colliding and exploding in a flash of light that consumed both the Pokémon on the field, the roaring winds concealing both Tom and I as we shouted to our partners. As the light faded and the remaining winds blew away the resulting smoke, Bulbasaur and Vulpix were both lying on the ground, eyes swirled as wisps of smoke rose from their bodies, the two quadrupeds groaning in pain.

"Both Bulbasaur and Vulpix are unable to battle." Brooklyn announced as she steeled herself from the explosion while Tom and I recalled our Pokémon thanking them as we swapped out our Pokéballs.

"Squirtle, come on out!" I called, the tiny turtle giving a happy cry as he burst out of his Pokéball, landing on the ground and staring down Tom, ready to beat whatever he sent out.

"Go Charmeleon!" Tom said, throwing his Pokéball upwards, the familiar form of a Charmeleon appearing from the burst of light, swishing her tail back and forth as she growled.

"Use Water Gun!" I called as soon as Brooklyn had started the round, Squirtle inhaling before shooting a stream of clear water towards Charmeleon.

"Counter with Mega Punch!" Ton shouted as Charmeleon pulled her fiat back, the appendage glowing blue with white specks mixed in before thrusting it forward, a burst of wind shooting out and disrupting the Water Gun before it could hit Charmeleon, the lizard grinning as her limb stopped glowing. "Surprised?" Tom asked, seeing Squirtle and I looking shocked at the power display. "Charmeleon and I trained hard to counter our weakness to water. Now Flamethrower!" Tom said, ending with a shout as Charmeleon shot a stream of orange flames towards Squirtle, the water type snapping out of his daze.

"Use Rapid Spin to defend!" I called, Squirtle tucking into his shell and began spinning like a top, the flames hitting his shell and separating as he spun, beginning to move forward as the flames stopped. "You're not the only one with cool tricks." I said as Squirtle picked up speed, looking like a high powered frisbee now.

"Maybe not, but we're still strong. Shadow Claw!" Tom shouted as Charmeleon sprinted towards the spinning Squirtle, her left arm reared back her left arm as her hand became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a claw which Charmeleon used to slash downwards at Squirtle, the turtle crying out in pain as he was slammed into the ground, Charmeleon smirking at him as Tom gave his next command. "Dragon Rage while he's up close!" The teen shouted as Charmeleon grinned, opening her mouth and building up a blue flame inside as her tail flame flared up, specks of blue in the fire.

"Use Water Gun and propel yourself out of there!" I called out, Squirtle readjusting in time to fire a jet of water at the ground, launching clear of the blue and black blast of fire and stopping high in the air. "Now use that momentum for a Skull Bash!" I followed up as Squirtle began falling, using his descent speed to angle at Charmeleon and lowered his head, ready to slam into her.

"Counter with Dragon Rush!" Tom countered, throwing a palm to the side as Charmeleon looked up at the descending Squirtle, her eyes narrowing to slits as she was enveloped in a veil of blue energy before leaping up and slamming into Squirtle at the same time, his speed from falling meaning the two crashed into the ground while still grappling with each other, backing off as the dust settled.

"Flamethrower/Ice Beam go!" We both called at the same time, Squirtle unleashing the crackling beam of light blue energy as Charmeleon sent another stream of orange flames towards him, both moves colliding and causing a cloud of steam to erupt on the field.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" I shouted, Squirtle tucking into his shell and spinning towards Charmeleon, who countered by winding back her glowing left fist and thrusting it forwards as Squirtle approached, knocking the turtle out of his spin and leaving him open to the glowing black claws that followed, making him skid back as Charmeleon shot a stream of black and blue flames at him, her tail flaring up as she did so.

"Use Rapid Spin again!" I called, Squirtle nodding as he tucked in and began rotating towards Charmeleon, cutting through the flames as the lizard gave her own version of a scoff.

"And here I thought this would be difficult, use Mega Punch again. Then Rock Slide to pin him down!" Tom called, Charmeleon winding back her fist again as it began glowing blue with specks of white.

"Now duck low and use Water Gun!" I shouted, throwing my arm forwards as Squirtle got close to Chameleon before his shell shot to the ground, bypassing the thrown punch and allowing him to pop out, a smirk of his own on his face before Charmeleon was blasted back by the ensuing jet of water.

"I'll admit Ross, you've gave us a run for our money, even if we've pulled ahead for the majority of this battle. I'm having a lot of fun here." Tom said as Charmeleon pulled herself up and growled at Squirtle, who did nothing but tense up for the final clash.

"Let's finish this!" We both cried at the same time as Charmeleon and Squirtle exchanged a glare.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Tom shouted. Charmeleon gave a roar before she shot forward, a blue coat of energy surrounding her body as she left the ground due to the speed she was travelling at.

"Aqua Jet, and give it all you got!" I shouted, Squirtle crying out in determination as a veil of water surrounded his body, the tiny turtle shooting towards Charmeleon at a breakneck pace, his body leaving the ground too as the opposing Pokémon raced towards each other, almost at each other when a blue aura surrounded their bodies and they stopped in their tracks.

"What the?" I cried in astonishment, running over to Squirtle, who had been released from the psychic hold and dripped to the ground along with Charmeleon, who seemed unperturbed by the whole thing, as if used to it. When I looked around for the culprit, I saw an older teen, probably around 19 or so, wearing a red button up short sleeved shirt and dark brown shorts, brown hiking boots on as well standing next to a large mainly red, squat ape-like Pokémon. It had long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan face was separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sported spiked teeth. All these facial features gave the impression of a manic or angered expression. Its head had no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminated in a stubby tail. It had long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. Additionally, the Pokémon had three tan ovals on its underside.

"What is that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex, pointing at the creature as it beat its chest proudly.

 _"No data available."_ The Pokédex chimed as the large Pokémon appeared to be scolding Charmeleon, who was waving her claw dismissively.

"I hate that message." I muttered with a blank look as the older teen looked over at me.

"He's called a Darmanitan, a fire type from the Unova region. Sorry about my brother taking up your time with his battle cravings." The teen said as he extended a hand for me to shake. "My name's Darrell, nice to meet you." Darrell introduced as he nodded to Brooklyn and Misty, who waved back.

"It's fine. It was good practice for battling the gym leader. I made an appointment earlier for the 9:00am slot tomorrow." I explained, making Tom and Darrell share a look.

"Well I wish you the best of luck, but we must be going now." Darrell said, saying the last part with emphasis as he looked at Tom. "Oh, and a word of advice, wear a shirt you can take off easily, the gym can get rather humid during battles." Darrell said offhandedly.

"Alright, I can take a hint." Tom said as he recalled Charmeleon. "See you guys. I'm looking forward to finishing our battle at the gym tomorrow Ross." Tom said, waving to us as he left, leaving us standing for a second before his last statement clicked.

"Huh?" We all said dumbly, looking at each other as Tom and Darrell disappeared around a corner, Tom chuckling to himself as Darrell gave a tired smile as well.

* * *

 **Thursday 28th July 2007. Cinnabar Volcanoes. 8:50am**

"Here we are, the Cinnabar Island Gym." I said as I looked at the double doors, Pikachu on my shoulder as he panted a little from the heat. "Sorry bud, but you can hang in during the battle, right?" I asked, wanting make sure the rodent could handle a battle at this temperature. Pikachu nodded emphatically as I pushed the doors open, revealing the dark red stone of the waiting room, several pictures of fire type Pokémon on the walls and a new looking one of Tom, Darrell and a young woman who looked to be in her 20s all standing on a battle field with Darmanitan next to Darrell, a cream horse with flames on its back and legs next to the woman and a bipedal, feline Pokémon with a muscular build next to Tom. It had a short snout with a small red nose, bright green eyes with yellow sclerae, and tiny, pointed ears. Large tufts of red fur extended from its cheeks, and much of its face was also red. The upper half of its muzzle and the top and back of its head were black. A thin red stripe ran vertically along its head to its snout, where it split into a V-shape over its eyes. Its torso was grey with several black stripes and seemed to resemble a wrestler tank-top; the front and back both having a single vertical stripe up the centre, crossed by two horizontal lines. Around its waist was a belt formed from flames that somewhat resembled a championship wrestling belt, front centre having a small, yellow flame shape. The arms, legs, and tail were all red with black stripes forming bands around them.

"That's me and my siblings before my sister left for the Reserve Four." Tom said, surprising the three of us as he came out of a side door next to the desk, where the receptionist was typing away at her computer. "That Pokémon next to me is my buddy Incineroar. He's a Pokémon from the Alola region." Town said, catching my attention.

"Does that mean you can use Z Moves?" I asked, remembering the crazy move Derek used against Charmeleon and I in Celadon City.

"Z what? Never heard of them." Tom said, but I was on vacation in Alola with my family when I befriended a stray Litten, he stowed away in my suitcase and when we got back, I decided to catch him, that's when I started training under my grandfather Blaine to become a fire type master." Tom explained, pulling a Pokéball of his belt and smiling at it.

"That's a really nice story, I have a Growlithe that we adopted after I nearly froze to death sitting with him in the snow. After that we became super close. And now he's on my journey with me so we can get stronger together." I said, thinking of Rauro at the lab, hopefully cheering the rest of us on for today.

"Bet he couldn't beat my Growlithe." Tom said with a smirk. "But for now, we have our official battle for the Volcano Badge. You'll find it'll be a new experience." Tom said, leading me through a door to the battlefield as Misty and Brooklyn went through another, coming to a stand of seats on an elevated level that oversaw the field, a rocky room with lines marked on the floor to show the boundaries and a skylight, a large screen on the wall behind me and Tom and on the wall opposite Brooklyn and Misty, who let out Fennekin, Eevee, Vaporeon and Staryu to watch the battle as well. On the screen was a wheel with several sections labelled with battle match ups like '1v1', 'Full Battle' and 'Double Battle'.

"What's with the prize wheel?" I asked as Pikachu hopped down onto the floor beside me, yelping as the floor was hotter than he thought but he accustomed quickly as I panted from the heat, taking off the dark blue button up shirt I had on, Tom doing the same with his tank top, revealing a set of developed abs and a pair of sculpted pecs, his arms more densely muscled, the sight making my face tinge red, Tom smiling slightly as he motioned to a referee as she stepped up to her spot at the side, holding a small remote and pressing it, the wheel beginning to spin.

"It's the gimmick of my gym, every challenge will be a different setup, one could be a 3 vs 3 while the one after could be a double battle." Tom said as the wheel slowed down, stopping on '6v6' and the screen changed to show our pictures and six Pokéballs in a vertical line for each of us.

"If you need to make any switches in your team say now and you can have a break." The referee said as she put the remote in her pocket and pulling out a tablet that connected to a Velcro strap on her arm, the screen flickering as the two devices synched up.

"I'm good. I believe in the team I have on me now." I said as Pikachu gave a cry beside me, his cheeks sparking with determination.

"Alright then." Tom said as he selected a Pokéball from his belt. "Sheila, if you would." Tom said as Sheila gave a nod, raising her arm that didn't have the tablet strapped to it.

"This will be a full battle between the gym leader Tom Scoria and the Challenger Ross McCreath. Each side will have the use of their full team currently on them and the battle will be over when one sides team is unable to continue battling. There will be no time limit and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon during the match. Furthermore, when one side loses three Pokémon there will be a short 2-minute break to allow both trainers to recuperate." Sheila announced as Tom and I wound back our arms, Pokéballs in hands.

"Hitmonchan, I choose you!" I called, the stream of light shooting out the Pokéball and bursting on the ground to reveal the spunky fighting type who smirked, seeing he was on an official field and let off a few quick punches to warm himself up.

"Alright then, Castform let's set the stage!"

Tom called, throwing his Pokéball forward and releasing a Pokémon resemble a plain, grey cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head, giving a high-pitched cry as it flew up, spinning before settling and watching Hitmonchan with a happy smile.

"A Castform huh?" I said to myself, pulling out my Pokédex and pointing it at the happy wisp.

 _"Castform, the Weather Pokémon. Castform is able to transform its appearance depending on the weather. It uses the power of nature to transform in order to protect its small body."_ The Pokédex chimed as Castform floated around happily.

"That's odd." Misty said as Staryu, Vaporeon, Eevee and Fennekin cheered for Hitmonchan.

"What is?" Brooklyn asked. "Ross said last night he'd probably open with Hitmonchan."

"Yeah. But Castform is a normal type, so why'd Tom use him in a fire type gym?" Misty said as she cupped her chin. "Unless…" She said to herself, off in her thoughts.

"Alright, then. Begin!" Sheila called as the scoreboard updated to show a picture of Hitmonchan in my first Pokéball while Tom's had Castform in it.

"Castform, Water Gun!" Tom shouted as soon as the round started. Castform adopted a fiercer look as he puffed his cheek, firing a stream of water towards Hitmonchan who rolled back and smirked as he looked up at Castform who looked just as determined, not even fazed by his failed attack.

"Use Vacuum Wave!" I called to Hitmonchan as he stood up properly, the fighting type whirring his left arm around like a windmill until air built up around his fist and he punched forward, firing a crescent of condensed air towards Castform, who kept calm.

"Use Double Team, then Headbutt!" Tom shouted, Castform splitting into a dozen copies before flying down towards Hitmonchan, one of his copies disappearing as the Vacuum Wave struck it, the others all lowering their heads as they charged.

"Use Detect and dodge them!" I called as they came in, Hitmonchan's eyes closing as he began weaving past all the copies, his eyes shooting open as they glowed with a green tint and Hitmonchan leapt towards a copy, moving so he brushed past Castform, who whirled around and tried to use Water Gun, only to be met by a flaming fist courtesy of Hitmonchan who grinned as he landed and Castform floated in the air, shaking his head as he regained his bearings.

"Use Sunny Day, then Flamethrower!" Tom called, grinning as Castform gave a cry, a bright light suddenly taking over the field as an orb of white light shot into the air, bursting and creating a wave of heat as it suddenly felt like the sun was in the room, rays of light shining from the skylight. Castform suddenly gave a happy cry as he was enveloped in a bluish white light and energy beams began circling his form, the shape of his head changing to look similar to a sun symbol, the light bursting to reveal Castform's lower body was now pure white and his upper body looked like a sun, orange in colour and with several orbs around the main sphere. The new form inhaled before shooting a large stream of flames towards Hitmonchan, the flames looking close in size to the start of a Fire Blast.

"Quick, jump and dodge those flames!" I called urgently, Hitmonchan sensing my tone and leaping up, the flames hitting the ground and licking at the rock as Hitmonchan sailed above the blast. "Now Vacuum Wave!" I followed up, Hitmonchan using Castform's reangling to fire a crescent of air towards him, the new Pokémon firing a Water Gun to disperse the air before he shot forwards, slamming his head into Hitmonchan's stomach, making him gasp in pain before landing on the ground on his back. "What happened to Castform? Did it evolve?" I said to myself as Castform hovered in front of Tom, who took a break to answer my question.

"Not quite, your Pokédex said Castform can change form depending on the weather, meaning during harsh sunlight it turns into a fire type, greatly increasing its Flamethrower attack in the process." Tom explained before he gave a grin. "Also sets us up for this move, Solar Beam!" Tom shouted as Castform absorbed sunlight, the orbs around his head glowing white as a larger orb of light materialized at his mouth a second later, launching a beam after a few more seconds of charging.

"Use Detect, then Vacuum Wave!" I called, Hitmonchan's eyes tinting green again before he ducked, allowing the Solar Beam to slam into the ground a few feet behind him, scorching it as he shot another crescent of energy.

"Use Shadow Ball and then finish this all up with Flamethrower!" Tom called as Castform charged up a ball of black and purple energy, shooting it forward to collide with the Vacuum Wave, both moves exploding and leaving Castform open to build up flames in his mouth, firing them in a huge stream towards Hitmonchan, who looked slightly unnerved until my voice hit his ears.

"Use Fire Punch like you did on the St Anne!" I called, Hitmonchan's eyes lighting up with realization as his hands lit up with orange flames, the dire much stringer due to Sunny Day and then slammed them together when the Flamethrower got close, the two blasts of fire colliding until the Flamethrower pushed through but by then Hitmonchan had leapt up, his fist wound back in anticipation. "Sly Uppercut!" I shouted as I punched forward while Hitmonchan angled his glowing blue fist for an uppercut, ramming it into Castform's chin and sent him sailing back a few feet before he landed on the ground, dazed and trying to regain his bearings. "And finish up with Thunder Punch!" I hollered. Castform reoriented himself just in time to see Hitmonchan diving towards him with his left fist wound back and sparking with yellow electricity before he swung forward and leapt back after the resulting yellow flash of light, landing gracefully on one knee as another flash of light and the sunlight fading slightly revealing Castform in his normal form with his eyes swirled and mouth hung open.

"Castform is unable to battle, Hitmonchan wins. Tom choose your next Pokémon." Sheila announced as Castform's picture changed to show a dark grey background with a black silhouette of Castform while the second Pokéball in Tom's side grew larger.

"Thanks, Castform, you did great. Take a good rest." Tom said as he recalled Castform and switched out his Pokéball with another, throwing it forward. "Now help me out Magcargo!" Tom shouted, the stream of light from his Pokéball bursting to reveal a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma. Its oval eyes were large and yellow with small pupils, and extended upward from its head. It had a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Magcargo's back was protected by a grey, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle looking magma, forming irregular lumps and plates, a streak of fire leaking from the side of its shell. Magcargo's lower body was amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma.

"Magcargo huh?" I murmured to myself as I pulled out my Pokédex and Magcargo's picture came up in the second Pokéball on Tom's side of the screen.

 _"Magcargo, the lava Pokémon and the evolved form of Slugma. Magcargo's shell is actually it's skin that hardened as a result of cooling and is very brittle-just touching it causes it to crumble. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, it's 18,000-degree Fahrenheit body turns the raindrops to a thick fog almost instantly."_ The Pokédex chimed as Magcargo let out a low cry, hunkering down as if to protect itself from an imaginary attack.

"You okay to keep going Hitmonchan?" I asked to which the fighting type responded by yelling back to me and punching the air in front of his several times. "Okay then, watch out for that defence, even if we have the type advantage here." I warned, seeing that Magcargo was a fire and rock type, meaning its defences would be strong despite fighting type moves being super effective against it.

"Battle, begin!" Sheila called, seeing I was sticking with Hitmonchan.

"Use Vacuum Wave!" I called as soon as Sheila stopped speaking. Hitmonchan nodded, whirring his left arm in a circle and firing a crescent of air towards Magcargo, who tensed slightly as Tom spoke up.

"Use Protect, then Incinerate!" Tom shouted, Magcargo giving a loud cry as a dome of turquoise energy erupted around him, blocking the crescent and then charged up a red fireball with black highlights and shot it at Hitmonchan, who took off towards Magcargo, darting to the left and then weaving past another, leaping up to avoid a low shot before sliding to avoid a high, reaching Magcargo who couldn't charge another fireball in time to block the barrage of punches on the slug, making him hunker down and weather out the blows, until my voice cut through the sound of punches landing.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" I shouted as I punched forward at the same time as Hitmonchan wound back his right fist for an uppercut as it began glowing blue, slamming the fist into Magcargo's chin, sending the slug flying back and grunting in pain.

"Use Bulldoze as you land!" Tom shouted as Magcargo reangled himself and landed on the ground powerfully, sending a shock wave of white energy racing along the ground and slamming into Hitmonchan, making the fighting type stumble back while shaking his head from the vibrations the shock wave gave off.

"Use Flamethrower!" Tom called, Magcargo shooting a stream of orange flames towards Hitmonchan.

"Dodge it, then use Comet Punch again!" I shouted as Hitmonchan raced forwards, rolling past the flames before unleashing another barrage of punches on Magcargo, who took the attack while looking down at Hitmonchan with some anger.

"Use Incinerate!" Tom shouted as I called for a Sky Uppercut, Magcargo forming the fireball with black highlights as Hitmonchan swung his glowing blue fist up, snapping Magcargo's head back in time to make the fireball mostly miss Hitmonchan but the searing heat left a nasty looking scorch mark on his right arm. "Now Bulldoze!" Tom shouted as Magcargo flew through the air, slamming onto the ground once more and sending a white shock wave of energy towards Hitmonchan.

"Detect, then Vacuum Wave!" I called as Hitmonchan's eyes glowed with a green tint and he sprinted forward, doing a short jump over the shock wave and then fired a crescent of condensed wind at Magcargo.

"Incinerate let's go!" Tom shouted, Magcargo launching the volley of fireballs towards Hitmonchan, one of which was cut through by the Vacuum Wave, both moves exploding in a puff of smoke, leaving Hitmonchan to be enveloped by the others, smoke trailing off his body when the cloud of smoke from the explosions cleared. "And straight into Flamethrower!" Magcargo gave another cry before shooting another stream of orange flames towards Hitmonchan.

"Detect, then Vacuum Wave!" I called as the flames closed in but Hitmonchan leapt over them as his eyes tinted green and he then began whirring his arms to build up wind.

"Use Rock Slide, then wrap this all up with Hyper Beam!" Tom called as Magcargo began calling to the sky, creating white sparkles in a ring above his head, which then turned into rocks with white outlines along the creases. Magcargo then angled his head to look at Hitmonchan before the rocks fired as a stream towards him, the fighting type letting loose the Vacuum Wave in an attempt to stop the attack but was soon overwhelmed by the stones and the resulting explosion sent him crashing to the ground as Magcargo charged up an orb of condensed orange energy that formed into a beam and raced across the field, slamming into Hitmonchan and enveloping him in a flash of white light.

"Hitmonchan, no!" I called out as the light faded and showed Hitmonchan on the ground face first, his head tilted to the side to show his swirled eyes and slack jaw.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Magcargo wins. Ross, choose your next Pokémon!" Sheila called as Hitmonchan's picture blacked out on the screen and my second Pokéball icon largened.

"Great work Hitmonchan. You were awesome out there." I said fondly as I recalled the fighting type to his Pokéball and clipped it to my belt, turning to Pikachu as he gave a knowing smirk. "You good to go buddy?" I asked, holding a fist out to Pikachu and he nodded, slapping his tail against my fist as he ran onto the field, his cheeks sparking electricity while he stared down Magcargo, who looked no different than when the last round ended.

"Battle, begin!" Sheila called as Pikachu's picture appeared on the screen.

"Thunderbolt!" I called immediately as Pikachu nodded, leaping into the air before he was surrounded by yellow electricity and fired a searing bolt from his cheeks towards Magcargo, who tensed as Tom called for a Protect, the turquoise dome erupting and shielding Magcargo from the powerful shock.

"Now Incinerate!" Tom shouted, Magcargo firing the red fireballs towards Pikachu as the mouse landed, gritting his teeth.

"Use Quick Attack and get in close!" I shouted, Pikachu crying out in response as his body glowed with a blue outline, shooting forwards and rolling past the first fireball before zigzagging past them all, a white energy trail showing his movements before the fireball barrage ended and Pikachu was right in front of Magcargo, slamming into him and pushing the slug back a little. "And straight into Iron Tail!" I followed up, Pikachu spinning round as his tail glowed white, slamming the appendage into Magcargo's skull, kicking up dust as the slug was forced into the ground and yelled in pain.

"Use Bulldoze, then Incinerate!" Tom shouted as Magcargo pulled himself up and then shouted, a white shock wave of energy shooting out of his body along the ground and reaching my side of the field just as Pikachu landed, the mouse being thrown back by the energy, crying out as he landed.

"Get out of the way Pikachu!" I cried out as Magcargo charged a large fireball with black highlights, shooting the attack towards Pikachu, who scrambled to his feet and leapt out of the way, but was a fraction of a second too late and felt the heat scrape across his back, leaving a faint black mark.

"Use Rock Slide!" Magcargo called out again, this time forming the large glowing rocks around his body before firing them as a stream towards Pikachu, who had righted himself from the previous attacks.

"Use Agile Tail!" I shouted, confusing Tom as he'd never heard of this attack. Pikachu nodded and ran towards the Rock Slide for a second before blurring away and leaving the rocks to land on the ground, puffing away into smoke while Pikachu reappeared next to Magcargo with his tail glowing white, slamming the tail into Magcargo's head, making the slug slide back as he groaned in pain. "And straight into Electro Ball!" I called, getting happy as Pikachu was doing so well. The mouse in question called out as he charged up another veil of electricity, this one coalescing at his tail in the form of a golden sphere with brown highlights, the orb crackling at the end of Pikachu's tail which he then flung as he leapt into the aid and spun around, sending the ball towards Magcargo, who waited for Tom's call and fired an Incinerate towards the Electro Ball, both moves exploding in a cloud of smoke as they collided while Pikachu landed back on the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Tom called as Pikachu dropped to all fours, sprinting forwards with a Quick Attack, Magcargo trying to halt his progress with a stream of flames but Pikachu slid on his back along the ground, grimacing at the heat before leaping up and slamming into Magcargo, pushing the slug back before slapping him with his glowing white tail, making the slug cry out in pain. "Use Hyper Beam!" Tom called, seeing that Magcargo was on his last legs. The slug shook his head before charging up a beam of orange energy that shot towards Pikachu, who took a second to dart to the side, his body glowing white before he shot away from the Hyper Beam, the energy exploding behind him and clouding his position in smoke.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I called, seeing Pikachu was hidden, the mouse calling out as a bolt of yellow electricity shot out of the cloud, aiming for Magcargo as the smoke cleared to show Pikachu yelling under the pressure of keeping up the Thunderbolt.

"Incinerate!" Tom shouted, Magcargo launching the series of red fireballs towards Pikachu, slowly smashing through the Thunderbolt before the last one shot through the resulting smoke and slammed into Pikachu, throwing him back with a burst of fire as Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Use Electro Ball!" I called as Pikachu leapt to his feet, spinning around to fire a ball of condensed electricity towards Magcargo, who concentrated even with the Electro Ball flying towards him, forming a larger Rock Slide than usual, these rocks close in size to boulders, before firing them at Pikachu in a line, the first boulder smashing through the Electro Ball and crumbling into nothing before the others kept their trajectory towards Pikachu, who looked nervous before I shouted out, getting the mouse's attention.

"Pikachu. Use Agility and run on the boulders!" I called, confusing Tom as Pikachu glowed white, running forwards before leaping towards a boulder, using his speed to launch off and land on another, repeating the process until he leapt up off the last boulder and smirked as he was high above Magcargo. "Now Thunderbolt!" I called, taking advantage of Tom and Magcargo's stunned expressions. Pikachu grinned as he charged up a bright veil of lightning around his body, firing a searing bolt of yellow electricity towards Magcargo, making the fire type yell in pain as the electricity surrounded his body before fading, the slug finally falling to the ground, eyes swirled and groaning as residual sparks surrounded his body.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Tom, choose your next Pokémon." Sheila announced as Pikachu landed on the ground, cheering when he saw Magcargo's picture black out and Tom's third Pokéball icon enlargen.

"Awesome work Pikachu, that last Thunderbolt was super powerful!" I called out happily as Pikachu came up to me, leaping into my arms before agreeing tiredly. "You take a rest buddy; I want to save some of that power for later okay?" I said, placing Pikachu next to me and he nodded as I took another Pokéball off my belt as Tom did the same, having recalled Magcargo while I was talking. "Dragonair, I choose you!" I shouted, throwing the Pokéball up to release the newly evolved dragon type, who called out majestically as she landed on the ground, waiting for her opponent.

"Come on out Incineroar!" Tom called, the Pokémon from the picture landing on the ground and standing up straight, cracking his neck as he stared down Dragonair. "You ready?" Tom asked the feline, who growled and let his belt flare up.

"That's the Pokémon from the picture." I said as I stared at the feline, who smirked and flexed his claws, Dragonair not backing down.

"battle, begin!" Sheila called as the scoreboard updated, Pikachu's picture turning blue as Dragonair's occupied my third Pokéball icon.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" I called, Dragonair forming the purple orb in front of her mouth before the blast of energy shot out, heading straight for Incineroar.

"Use Flamethrower and counter that!" Tom shouted as Incineroar puffed his chest, his belt flaring up before a stream of flames shot out of it and collided with the Dragon Pulse, the collision point exploding in a shower of embers. "Now Throat Chop!" He called, throwing a fist forward. Incineroar shot forward, his left hand at his chest as it began glowing purple and he kept it held out like a javelin as he sprinted towards Dragonair at an incredible speed.

"Use Twister!" I shouted as Incineroar closed in, Dragonair breathing a spiralling stream of blue winds at Incineroar, making him growl as the hot winds buffeted him, but kept up his charge before breaking through the winds, grinning triumphantly.

"Not to brag, but Incineroar is a bit too string to be beaten back by a move like Twister." Tom said as he grinned, Incineroar matching his expression as he neared Dragonair before I smirked as well.

"I figured, which is why I was just using Twister to slow you down a bit." I said confidently, shocking Tom and Incineroar. Usually people were shocked by his strength when the two decided to challenge people on the island. "Now dodge that Throat Chop and use Dragon Pulse while he's close!" I called, throwing my hand forward as Dragonair shot away from Incineroar's initial swing, her cry taunting the feline as he tried to jab towards Dragonair's neck orb but was instead knocked back by a blast of purple draconic energy, landing on his back as he growled, pulling himself up to glare at the serpent.

"And straight into Thunderbolt!" I shouted, Dragonair charging up sparks on her horn before firing a bolt of searing yellow electricity towards the rising Incineroar, who smirked as he sensed what his trainer wanted him to do.

"Use Darkest Lariat!" Tom called as the bolt neared his starter. Both of Incineroar's hands became covered in yellow-orange fire. He then began spinning rapidly while holding his hands out so the fire became like a ring around him, the Thunderbolt making contact but was deflected off to one side as Incineroar stopped spinning, grinning at Dragonair who looked stunned at her attack being deflected. "Like that? We spent a long time learning how to deflect attacks with Darkest Lariat like that." Tom said as Incineroar puffed his chest at the indirect praise. "Now use Brick Break and shown then how much we trained!" Tom shouted, Incineroar sprinting forward while his left hand glowed a brilliant white, aiming to slam it into Dragonair.

"Counter with Dragon Tail!" I shouted, getting caught up in the adrenaline of the battle. Dragonair seemed to as well as she leapt towards Incineroar, her tail lighting up with a scaly emerald pattern as it clashed with Incineroar's shining hand, both sides struggling for dominance. "Seems we're at an impasse, too bad we're a bit less occupied than you." I said, Dragonair smirking as she caught on, letting up her attack slightly so she was launched away from Incineroar, flipping so she was upright before a stream of orange flames came out her mouth and engulfed the surprised fire type, making him stumble back as smoke rose off him.

"Not bad, but we'll win this in the end." Tom said as Incineroar shook himself and let his belt flare to psych himself up again.

"We'll see. Dragon Rush, go!" I shouted, throwing my fist forward as Dragonair shot into the air, a blue aura surrounding her body before she shot towards Incineroar who smirked despite the powerful attack coming towards him.

"Use Bulk Up and stand your ground!" Tom shouted. Incineroar smirking as he flexed, a flame travelling from his belt up his torso, making his muscles look thicker as it faded away. As the flame stopped completely Dragonair reached Incineroar and slammed into his chest, making him grunt as smoke rose around him and Dragonair, the two unseen until the smoke cleared and it showed Incineroar hand grabbed Dragonair's head, stopping her from using most of her moves as her mouth was covered, only one eye visible from the gap between Incineroar's thumb and index finger. And straight into Brutal Swing!" Ton shouted, the adrenaline coming back to him. Incineroar smiled like a devil as he began spinning like when using Darkest Lariat, only this time the blur around him was blue and screaming as Dragonair was violently spun around until Incineroar let go of her, the serpent flying back to my side of the field and groaning as she lay on the floor, not unconscious but still hurt. "Let's wrap this all up with Flamethrower!" Tom shouted, the flames already building at Incineroar's belt, the feline smirking as Dragonair showed no signs of getting up.

* * *

 **Holy Christ this took far too long so I hope it's up to the standards. The next chapter shouldn't take as long hopefully.**

 _Important Events_

 _Dratini is revealed to have learned Flamethrower_

 _Dratini evolves into Dragonair_

 _Dragonair learns Twister, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse and Draco Meteor but doesn't master Draco Meteor_

 _The group meets Tom, who is revealed to be the new Cinnabar Gym Leader_

 _Ross and Tom have an unofficial battle, with the result being unclear as Tom's brother Darrell interrupts_

 _Ross and Tom begin their real gym battle, being a six vs six battle_

 _Hitmonchan is revealed to have learned Detect_

* * *

Next Chapter: Burning Clashes!

As Ross continues his gym battle against Tom for the Volcano Badge, he struggles to overcome the power of Tom's fire types. Can he extinguish this new gym leader, or will Ross's hopes of winning go up in flames?

* * *

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross: Pikachu(m)(Static). Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze). Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, Slash***_

 _ **Hitmonchan(m) (Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Detect***_

 _ **Dragonair(f) (Shed Skin). Flamethrower, Draco Meteor [Unmastered], Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Twister, Dragon Rush***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent). Bite, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Water Gun***_

 _ **Krabby(m) (Hyper Cutter). Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun, Bubble, Crabhammer***_

 _ **In Lab: Rauro(m) (Flash Fire). Bite, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Overheat, Fire Fang [unmastered***_

 _ **Lapras(f) (Water Absorb). Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard, Avalanche***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f) (Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave, Air Slash***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow). Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Energy Ball***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability). Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team, Iron Tail***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity). Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Primeape(m) (Anger Point). Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick, Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze). Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power [Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic***_

 _ **Spearow(m) (Keen Eye). Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack, Double Team***_

 _ **Eevee(m)(Anticipation). Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power [Steel, Attract, Round, Bite***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll). Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain***_

 _ **Omanyte(m) (Shell Armour). Water Gun, Protect, Mud Shot, Ancient Power, Constrict, Tickle***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry). Poison Sting, Bite, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Double Kick, Poison Tail***_

 _ **In Lab: Beedrill(m)(Swarm). Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy, Protect***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m) (Swift Swim). Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Secret Power***_

 _ **Kadabra(m) (Inner Focus). Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Confusion***_

 _ **Venonat(m) (Compound Eyes). Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug, Psybeam***_

 _ **Chansey(f) (Natural Cure). Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb***_

 _ **Misty: Staryu(N/A) (Analytic). Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Ice Beam***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper). Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m) (Swift Swim). Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail, Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f) (Lightning Rod). Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration). Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f) (Liquid Ooze). Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain, Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m) (Swift Swim). Slash, Hidden Power [Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect, Icy Wind***_

 _ **Kabuto(f) (Battle Armour). Aqua Jet, Harden, Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Rock Throw***_


	47. Burning Clashes!

_Last chapter saw Ross battling Tom, a teen on Cinnabar after Dratini evolved into Dragonair but the battle was interrupted by Tom's older brother, after which Tom revealed he was the gym leader. The next day Ross and Tom began their official battle, the chapter leaving off with Dragonair facing off against Tom's Incineroar_

* * *

 **Thursday 28th July 2007. Cinnabar Volcanoes. 9:30am**

"Come on Dragonair you have to get up!" I called as Incineroar kept charging his Flamethrower, grinning at the struggling dragon type as she tried to pick her head up, but it kept falling back down as she grimaced and groaned in pain.

"Was it really wise to use a freshly evolved Pokémon in this battle?" Tom asked as Incineroar kept the Flamethrower back whole his trainer talked, knowing respect was part of battles. "I mean, not to diss but you could've used a stronger Pokémon here right?" Tom asked, his body posture showing he had no ill intent.

"Probably, but I believe that Dragonair can beat Incineroar, even if she hadn't evolved yesterday." I said as Dragonair raised her head, looking at me with a bit more strength. "Because I believe in her abilities as a member of my team and I know she can win this!" I shouted, Dragonair getting her head off the ground before she fired a huge blast of purple energy towards Incineroar as he decided to launch his Flamethrower, the two moves colliding and pushing against each other back and forth until the collision point exploded and the winds buffeted both Pokémon, making them skid back as Tom and I shielded our faces from the wind.

"Not bad kid, but we'll be taking home the gold. Brick Break!" Tom yelled as he threw a hand forward, Incineroar doing the same as it glowed white, aiming to chop Dragonair in the neck.

"Dodge it, then Dragon Tail!" I countered as Incineroar closed in but Dragonair swept the side, avoiding the feline as he swiped at her before she swung her glowing emerald tail at Incineroar, throwing him back with a grunt, landing in a crouch in front of Tom, glaring at Dragonair as she flew towards him, her body surrounded in a blue aura.

"Use Darkest Lariat and meet her head on!" Tom shouted as Incineroar spun rapidly with yellow-orange flames surrounding his hands, meeting Dragonair in the middle of the field and pushing against her for a few seconds until the flames and blue aura burst, leaving the two in the middle of the field, Dragonair still hovering slightly as Incineroar stood on the ground. "Bulk Up, then Fire Fang!" Tom shouted as Incineroar smirked, a flame rising from his belt to his neck as his muscles thickened before another flame erupted from his belt, this one taking the form of an open pair of teeth, which then chomped down on Dragonair, creating a burst of fire as she shrieked in pain, the fire fading away to show Dragonair lowering to the ground with black marks covering her body. "And straight into Throat Chop!" Dragonair barely had time to recuperate from the Fire Fang before a glowing purple hand slammed into her neck, courtesy of Incineroar, who grinned as the serpent was flung back, struggling to rise but shook her head as I spoke up.

"Thunderbolt let's go!" I shouted as Incineroar followed up his assault by shooting a Flamethrower from his belt towards Dragonair, who countered by firing a bolt of yellow electricity from her horn, the two moves fizzling out as they collided. "Now Dragon Tail!" Dragonair called out in agreement, extending her tail towards Incineroar as it glowed with a scaly emerald pattern.

"Bulk Up, then Brutal Swing!" Tom shouted as Incineroar grinned, the flame washing up his torso and thickening his muscles as Dragonair slammed her glowing tail into his chest, barely skidding back as he grabbed her tail and spun around, taking the serpent with him and letting go as she sailed past him.

"Dragon Pulse!" I called as Dragonair sailed back, smirking as an orb of purple energy charged up in front of her mouth, firing as a blast of energy that slammed into Incineroar and threw him back as Dragonair landed on the ground, wincing as Incineroar rose up, swiping dust from his chest as he growled. "Now let's finish this! Use Dragon Rush and give it all you got!" I yelled, throwing my left arm forwards as Dragonair called to the sky powerfully, a blazing blue aura surrounding her as she shot towards Incineroar like a missile.

"One last Bulk Up, then meet them head on with a double Throat Chop!" Tom shouted just as loud as a flame washed over Incineroar's torso, thickening his muscles one last time and then sprinted forwards, the purple aura almost streaking off his hands as he held them at his hips, growling as the two Pokémon neared the middle of the field and clashed, Incineroar's hands to Dragonair's head, the two struggling for dominance until the clashing energies caused an explosion around Dragonair and Incineroar, blocking the two from sight as a powerful wind rippled through the field and even caused the screens to cut out for a second, coming back to life as the smoke cleared, showing Dragonair and Incineroar lying on the ground next to each other, both of them with swirly eyes and groaning in pain.

"Both Incineroar and Dragonair are unable to battle, so this round is a tie." Sheila announced as both pictures on the screen blacked out. "In addition, since the gym leader has lost three Pokémon there will be a two minute break." Sheila continued before stepping back as Tom and I recalled our Pokémon.

"Man, I didn't realize how tired I was." I said with a pant, falling to the ground and sitting next to Pikachu, who was already looking like he was recovering from the battle against Magcargo.

"Me neither, battle adrenaline can do wonderous things to the body's limits." Tom said as he sat down as well, looking just as tired as I did, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Though some congratulations are in order. You may not have won the badge yet, but it usually takes people on the island at least two Pokémon to take down Incineroar. That Dragonair of yours is special." Tom said as he looked over to see me patting Pikachu as he curled up in my lap, taking advantage of me sitting down for now.

"Yeah. I knew that from the moment I caught her. She may not be the most confident, but she can pull through when you need her to." I said fondly, looking at the Pokéballs I had left to use, including Pikachu as he cooed over my petting, the spheres in my hand wiggling as if to say "we got this" giving me comfort.

"Alright, you two ready to get this back underway?" Sheila asked as she stepped back up to the referee spot.

"Yeah." I said, moving Pikachu to my shoulder and putting two Pokéballs back on my belt, gripping the Lure Ball in my hand.

"Let's do this." Tom said as he stood up as well, plucking a Pokéball from his own belt.

"Very well, battle resume!" Sheila called as we threw our Pokéballs forward, releasing Squirtle and Growlithe respectively, both cracking their necks as they stretched, fixing each other with a glare as their pictures appeared on the screen. "Begin!" Sheila called, seeing the two sides ready to start.

"Use Water Gun!" I called immediately, deciding to start off strong. Squirtle, after several months together, followed my line of thinking as he didn't hesitate in inhaling before sending a stream of water via his mouth towards Growlithe.

"Fire Blast, go!" Tom shouted, recognizing Squirtle as a legitimate threat from the battle yesterday. Growlithe sensed this as he sucked in air before shooting a stream of flames that expanded into a kanji shaped blast that ripped through the Water Gun, leaving a small cloud of steam that was quickly brought in by the flames.

"Use Rapid Spin and defend!" I called, undeterred by the failed attack as Squirtle tucked into his shell and began spinning around, kicking up a small cloud of dust as he did, repelling most of the flames as they closed around him and dispelled leaving a slightly singed shell in their wake. "Now attack!" Squirtle heard the call and began moving forward, even as Tom gave a command and Growlithe leapt forwards, smashing into Squirtle recklessly and making both struggle against each other.

"Use Crunch and throw him back!" Tom shouted as the two fought against each other, Growlithe opening his jaws as his teeth gleamed with a white glow and clamped down on Squirtle's shell, making it stop and he cried in pain, turning to shock as Growlithe whipped his head around and three the shell back in time for Squirtle to come back out and land on the ground.

"You okay Squirtle?" I asked, getting a confirmation as Squirtle rose to his feet, rubbing his head as he did. "Great, then use Ice Beam!" I called, seeing an opportunity to land a powerful hit. Squirtle follows my instruction and formed a light blue orb of energy in front of his mouth, launching a trio of crackling beams of energy from the orb with a powerful shout.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Tom shouted, not wanting the blow to land even if it wasn't very effective. Growlithe did as told, shooting a large fireball towards the Ice Beam, the two moves colliding and exploding as Squirtle tensed up, waiting for my next command which came and he shot forward, his body surrounded by a veil of water that slightly blurred his body and shot into the smoke, bursting though the other side only to see Growlithe racing towards him surrounded by a cloak of blue flames, the two moves colliding and leaving the two base form Pokémon shrouded in mist. When the mist cleared it showed Squirtle grappling with Growlithe as the puppy's left paw was caught in his mouth, the canine growling as he tried to pry the turtles jaw open to free his trapped limb.

"Use Fire Blast!" Tom called in order to free Growlithe. The puppy in question turned to face Squirtle as his jaws lit up with flames, ready to blast Squirtle at a close range if it wasn't for my next call, which had Squirtle tuck into his shell, taking Growlithe's paw with him and begin spinning rapidly in place, making the puppy yelp as the flames died down and he held on for dear life until Squirtle released him and let the puppy sail back to Tom, landing in a heap and groaning in pain.

"Follow up with Water Gun!" I shouted, seeing our opening as Squirtle launched another stream of water towards Growlithe, who managed to rise in time and slammed his paws onto the ground, a dome of turquoise energy erupting around him and blocking the water, leaving Growlithe unharmed as the dome fell. "Use Skull Bash!" I shouted as Squirtle lowered his head and shot towards Growlithe, taking off the ground as he licked up more speed.

"Take Down, go!" Tom shouted, Growlithe trying to leap forward and meet Squirtle but was too slow and sailed back, a shocked look on his face as the wind was knocked out of him, landing near Tom as Squirtle stopped near the middle of the field.

"Use Water Gun again!" I yelled, Squirtle shooting a jet of water towards Growlithe, who responded by launching a stream of flames towards Squirtle, the front expanding into a kanji shaped blast that evaporated the water like before, except this time Squirtle shot forwards with Aqua Jet, smashing through the Fire Blast with a cry, only to be met with a large fireball that exploded and sent him flying back through the remaining embers left over. "Ice Beam!" I called as Squirtle landed on his feet and skidded back, stopping as a trio of crackling light blue beams shot from an orb in front of his mouth.

"Dodge it, then use Agility to power up a Take Down!" Tom called as the beams closed in, hitting the ground where Growlithe was before he leapt to the right, leaving a patch of ice on the ground. As Growlithe sailed to the side he prepared to shoot forwards and hit Squirtle with a reckless charge but was beaten to the punch when the turtle shot forward surrounded by a veil of water, slamming into him and sending the canine to the ground and struggling to rise.

"Finish up with a full power Water Gun!" I shouted, pointing at the rising puppy as Squirtle took aim, blasting the canine back with a jet of water that pushed Growlithe back until he stopped in front of Tom, eyes swirled and jaw slack as he whined softly.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, Squirtle wins. Tom, choose your next Pokémon." Sheila announced as Growlithe's picture turned black and Tom recalled the puppy to his Pokéball.

"Well done, Growlithe. You were nothing short of incredible out there." Tom said as he clipped the Pokéball to his belt, switching it out for another as he spoke up again. "Your Squirtle is quite impressive Ross. Bit how will he do against a Pokémon he's already fought? Charmeleon, let's burn them down!" Tom shouted, the stream of light bursting into the familiar form of the female Charmeleon Squirtle had battled against yesterday.

"He'll do just fine, even if he's taken damage against Growlithe." I countered, Squirtle crying out in agreement as he puffed up his chest, Charmeleon snarling and spitting a small flame to the side as her picture appeared and Sheila started the round. "Use Rapid Spin!" I shouted, starting the battle after a second of tense staring. Squirtle cried out powerfully as he tucked into his shell, spinning while he shot towards Charmeleon like a missile, the lizard grinning as Tom's voice teacher her ears.

"Use Shadow Claw to block him, then Dragon Rage!" Tom shouted as Squirtle closed in, Charmeleon winding back her left arm as her claws became enveloped in a black and purple glow that morphed into a claw at her hand, slashing down as Squirtle into her range of reach and slammed the turtle into the ground with a pained cry as her tail flame flared up, ready to blast Squirtle with a blue torrent of flames.

"Did you really think we didn't learn from last time?" I said as Squirtle smirked while his head was aimed towards Charmeleon, making her eyes widen as he charged up an orb of blue energy in front of his mouth by reflex. "Use Ice Beam!" I shouted, following my starter's lead as he smirked, firing a trio of crackling beams from the orb into Charmeleon's chest, driving her back as Squirtle maneuvered to his feet. "And straight into Water Gun!" I called as the beam faded, Squirtle nodding as he reared his head, firing a jet of water towards Charmeleon as he pulled it back.

"Keep up that Dragon Rage and knock it away!" Tom called to the lizard, who shook her head and shot the torrent of blue and black flames at the Water Gun, smashing through it and sailing towards Squirtle with some power lost but still enough to cause some worrying damage.

"Use Rapid Spin like you did before!" I shouted, Squirtle tucking into his shell and spinning around, splitting the blue flames apart as they collided with his shell before moving forward towards Charmeleon.

"Use Mega Punch and stop him cold!" Tom shouted, smirking at the same time as Charmeleon while she wound back her left fist as it glowed white with some blue flecks and punched forward as Squirtle came close, the force shocking him out of his shell. "And straight into Iron Tail!" Tom called to Charmeleon, shocking me as the lizard spun around with her tail glowing white and slammed it into Squirtle, getting a pained gasp out of him and sending him sailing back towards me, landing with a dust cloud kicking up around him.

"But Charmeleon didn't know Iron Tail yesterday." I murmured out loud as Squirtle rose to his feet, the damage from this battle and the one against Growlithe starting to catch up with him.

"What? Did you think gym leaders just hang around waiting for people to challenge them?" Tom asked rhetorically. "We train too smartie. And thanks to my training session with Charmeleon and Incineroar last night, they learned Iron Tail and Throat Chop respectively." Tom explained as Squirtle shook his head, ready to get back into the battle.

"Makes sense I suppose. Though it won't make a difference. Water Gun!" I said, finishing off with a shout to Squirtle, who shot a stream of water towards Charmeleon who countered by sending a torrent of orange-yellow flames at the water, the two streams colliding and creating a cloud of steam in the middle of the field, obscuring both sides view. "Watch out Squirtle, odds are they'll attack from the steam." I said to the turtle as he nodded, tensing up as he got ready to dodge whatever came out.

"No sense in hiding it now I guess." Tom said with a shrug as the steam began clearing. "Charmeleon, Dragon Rush!" The young gym leader followed up as his lizard shot out the steam cloud with a powerful blue veil of energy coating her body, slamming into Squirtle as he tried to leap to the side, throwing him back into the corner of the field with a powerful shout as Squirtle groaned in pain while he stood, bruises and scratches covering his body and shell as Charmeleon panted from the exertion of the battle.

"Let's wrap this up quick okay Squirtle?" I asked, getting a positive cry from the water type. "Use Aqua Jet!" I called, smiling as I saw Squirtle shoot towards Charmeleon with a veil of water coating him, his body leaving the ground due to the speed he was travelling at.

"Counter with Shadow Claw!" Tom shouted, seeing it would be impossible to dodge. Charmeleon saw his point of view and wound back her claw for an uppercut, her arm being coated in the black and purple aura as Squirtle reached her, slamming into her gut as she slashed across his stomach, throwing both sides back as they growled at each other, wanting this to be over now as their bodies reacted, bringing up a blue and red aura around them respectively, Squirtle's flowing like water rushing as Charmeleon's flickered like a powerful fire.

"That's Blaze. And Torrent." Misty said from the stands, having been silent for most of the battle so far.

"Which means these last moves will decide the battle." Brooklyn added, clasping her hands as Staryu, Vaporeon and Fennekin cheered loudly for Squirtle, Eevee watching in a silent wonder.

"Use Flamethrower!" Tom shouted, throwing his arm forward as Charmeleon charged up an orange glow in her mouth, shooting a powerful stream of orange flames with specks of white mixed in towards Squirtle, who smirked.

"Counter with Water Gun and give it all you got!" I shouted just as loud, Squirtle rearing his head back as a circle of water appeared in front of his mouth, firing as a powerful waving stream of water with white rings around it towards Charmeleon. "Hold on. Is that?" I asked myself as the two streams neared each other.

"It is. Squirtle must've used the boost from Torrent to learn Hydro Pump!" Misty exclaimed, clapping her hands together in happiness. As she did, the two elemental streams neared and shot past each other, leaving a small cloud of steam in the middle that was quickly brought in the two streams that slammed into the opposing Pokémon, covering the field in a cloud of smoke on Squirtle's half and mist on Charmeleon's side, both Tom and I calling out in worry. As the clouds cleared it became clear that both Squirtle and Charmeleon were still stood up and staring each other down with determined glares even as their bodies trembled under the strain until their legs gave out and they fell to the ground, eyes swirled and groaning in pain.

"Both Squirtle and Charmeleon are unable to battle. Please choose your next, and last Pokémon." Sheila announced, gesturing to myself and Tom as we recalled our Pokémon with words of gratitude and switched out the Pokéballs, holding them up as the scoreboard adjusted to show Tom's last Pokéball icon enlarged with five blacked out images and mine with three blacked out, Pikachu in a blue outline and two Pokéball icons.

"Alright, Krabby let's finish this up!" I called, releasing the crab from his Pokéball and letting him scuttle on the ground for a second before holding his left claw up in a defensive position.

"Magby, let's turn this around!" Tom shouted, throwing his Pokéball forward as he smiled, a Magby coming out of the burst of light and tensed up, spitting a small flame to the side as his picture appeared in Tom's last Pokéball icon.

"Odd. I would've used Incineroar last in order to wrap up any other Pokémon Ross had left over. Not a Magby." Brooklyn said as Sheila started the round, Krabby and Magby having a stare down as Tom and I started looking for weaknesses.

"Yeah. But if Tom chose Magby he must be confident it can win, even against a water type like Krabby." Misty said as Krabby shifted slightly, which I picked up on and made my move.

"Bubble, let's go!" I shouted, Krabby opening his left claw and sending the volley of glowing blue bubbles towards Magby, who kept calm.

"Protect!" Tom shouted. Magby threw his hands forward, creating a green dome around him that blocked the bubbles and left him surrounded by the blue sparkles left over. "Don't be intimidated by Magby's strength, he was the third Pokémon I ever caught, after Litten and Growlithe." Tom said as Magby flexed, proud that his trainer talked so highly of him.

"Doesn't matter, he's still weak to water type moves. Crabhammer!" I shouted, pointing forwards as Krabby scuttled towards Magby, his left claw held up and glowing light blue with water swirling around it, winding the appendage back to slam into Magby when he got close enough.

"Counter with Smog, don't let him get you with that move!" Tom shouted as Magby nodded, exhaling as Krabby drew near, covering him in a thick cloud of grey smoke from his mouth, making the crab cough as the glow faded from his claw and he glanced around, looking for Magby. "And straight into Fire Punch!" Magby called out in agreement, making Krabby look to the left to try and find the voice until a shape shot in from the front and slammed a flaming fist into his face, making him slide back from the force as he shook his head, getting rid of the heat, the smoke fading to show Magby standing with a cocky grin on his face, the flames fading from his hand.

"Use Water Gun!" I shouted to Krabby as he stopped shaking his head, thrusting his left claw forward again but this time fired a jet of water towards Magby, who tensed slightly at the sight of the water.

"Dodge using Feint Attack!" Tom shouted, Magby running forwards for a second before disappearing and letting the water splash against the ground where he was, reappearing next to Krabby and punching his side, making the crab grimace in pain before fixing Magby with a glare.

"Use Vice Grip before he can get away!" I called to Krabby, who clicked his claws before clamping his left one around Magby, who tried to dart away but was too slow, the fire type crying out in pain as the claw squeezed his body.

"Use Ember and get out of there quickly!" Tom shouted, recognizing the danger of being close to Krabby. Magby also realized this as he aimed his head towards Krabby and fired a stream of flaming bullets towards the crab, making him wince in discomfort before tightening his grip on Magby, making him cry out and stop his attack.

"Let's help him get away from us Krabby. Use Water Gun!" I shouted. Krabby smirked as he loosened his grip on Magby, launching the water type back a second later with a blast of water from his claw, making the fire type yell in pain as he landed on the ground. "And straight into X-Scissor!" Krabby shot forward towards Magby as he crossed his claws, a purple X shape appearing from them as he raced towards Magby.

"Counter with Headbutt!" Tom shouted, Magby running forwards as he lowered his head, slamming into Krabby's claws but was quickly overpowered, being flung back towards Tom, who grit his teeth. "Use Ember!" He shouted as I called for Krabby to use Bubble, the two streams shooting forwards and creating a cloud of mist as they collided in the middle of the field.

"Use Crabhammer!" I shouted, Krabby scuttling into the mist as his claw glowed blue and became surrounded by water, aiming for where he knew Magby was and swung his claw forward, only to meet a green shield as Magby had his arms held forward.

"Now Headbutt!" Tom shouted as the shield lowered, Magby using his head to force Krabby back, flinching in pain as Magby followed up with Ember, the bullets of fire scorching his body.

"Water Gun!" I shouted, Krabby recovering and firing a jet of water from his claw towards Magby, who instinctively leapt to the side, avoiding the water but putting at risk for a follow up attack. "Now use Ice Beam!" Krabby gave an odd version of a smirk as he thrust his left claw forward, a blue glow inside it as a trio of glowing blue beams of energy shot out and slammed into Magby while he was still in the air, throwing the fire type back as he shivered and ice formed on his torso. "Wrap this up with X-Scissor!" I shouted, Krabby following my lead as he leapt forward, his claws crossed and glowing in a X shape, slashing across Magby as he was too cold to react properly and was thrown back, the ice shattering from the force as Magby landed on his stomach and struggled to rise.

"It's alright Magby, just get up and use Smog!" Tom shouted as Magby found the strength to stand up, breathing a thick grey cloud around Krabby as he coughed, looking for the fire type.

"Fire Punch, then straight into Headbutt!" Tom shouted, seeing Magby rush into the cloud as his fist lit up with flames, slamming them into Krabby then slamming his head into him as he winced in pain, skidding out of the cloud and aiming to use Ice Beam again but a flurry of flaming bullets shot out and assaulted Krabby, depleting the last of his energy as he fell to the ground, eyes swirled.

"Krabby is unable to battle, Magby wins. Ross, choose your next Pokémon." Sheila announced as Krabby's picture blacked out and shrunk.

"Great job Krabby, you did awesome out there." I said as I recalled Krabby to his Pokéball, clipping it to my belt as Tom kneeled and pet Magby on the head as he came over.

"Awesome job Magby, just two more and we've won this." Tom said as Magby smiled before crying out happily and lighting up with a whiteish-blue glow.

"No way." I said as Tom recoiled his hand out of shock. Magby gave a deeper shout as he grew to be about the same size as Tom and his tail, arms and legs grew. The light burst of him with a flash as the newly evolved Pokémon shot a small stream of flames into the air in triumph and stared at Tom happily. He had a red body with yellow flame designs along the bottom half. He had a puckered, yellow beak, small eyes, and two lumps on his forehead with a yellow flame on top of each one. Rigid, red scale covered his arms and he had five, clawed fingers on each hand. His shoulders and thighs are yellow, and his red feet had two, clawed toes each. He had black, metal shackles around his neck and ankles. Down his back was a row of red spikes, and the flame burning at the tip of his longer tail.

"So that's a Magmar huh?" I said, remembering Paul saying that's what Magby evolved into, pulling out my Pokédex.

 _"Magmar, the spitfire Pokémon and the evolved form of Magby. When angered, Magmar spouts brilliant fire from all over its body and won't calm down until it's opponent is incinerated."_ The Pokédex chimed as Sheila pressed a few buttons on her tablet and waved Tom over, the teen looking at the device as Magmar flexed his new body, casually letting a flame wash over it.

"What's happening?" Brooklyn asked as Tom came back over, seeming to be trying to retain information.

"It's just him remembering Magmar's new moves. See gym leaders don't usually have Pokédexes so their referees have a program on their phones or other electronics that work like Pokédexes bit only scan for move sets. Helps in these kinds of situations." Misty explained as Sheila looked to both sides, asking for my next Pokémon again.

"Right, Pikachu. Wanna help me out again?" I asked as Pikachu nodded, jumping onto the field to stare down Magmar, who glared back as Pikachu's picture turned back to his normal colour scheme.

"Battle, begin!" Sheila announced after the screen changed.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I called immediately as Pikachu leapt into the air, charging up electricity around his body before firing a yellow bolt towards Magmar, who remained calm.

"Protect, then Flamethrower!" Tom shouted, Magmar using his green energy shield to block the searing bolt of lightning before shooting a stream of yellow-orange flames at Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack and dodge it!" I shouted to Pikachu, who used his enhanced speed to sprint forward, sliding under the flames before jumping back to his feet, aiming to smash into Magmar.

"Headbutt!" Tom shouted, Magmar running forwards as he lowered his head, Pikachu slamming into him and pushing against Magmar, both sides being pushed back by the resulting force and skidding back to their trainers.

"Man, Magmar sure got strong after evolving." I said as Magmar straightened up, his previous exhaustion seemingly gone.

* * *

Next Chapter:Take Off Charmeleon!

Ross now only faces one Pokémon, a newly evolved Magmar, to get his Volcano Badge but Magmar is proving tough to beat despite the damage taken before he evolved. Will Ross and his remaining two Pokémon be able to take down Magmar or are his hopes of a fifth badge going up in smoke?

 _Important Events_

 _Ross continues his battle against Tom, coming down to 2 vs 1 in his favour_

 _Squirtle learns Hydro Pump_

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt,Electro Ball***_

 _ **Charmeleon(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Inferno, Slash***_

 _ **Hitmonchan(m)(Iron et Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Detect***_

 _ **Dragonair(f)(Shed Skin).Flamethrower, Draco Meteor[Unamstered,Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail,Twister, Dragon Rush***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Bite, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Hydro Pump***_

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun, Bubble,Crabhammer***_

 _ **In Lab: Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Bite, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Overheat,Fire Fang[unmastered***_

 _ **Lapras(f)(Water Absorb).Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard, Avalanche***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave,Air Slash***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team,Iron Tail***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick,Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying, Flame Charge, Psychic***_

 _ **Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack,Double Team***_

 _ **Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Tackle, Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel, Attract, Round, Bite***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid, Mega Drain***_

 _ **Omanyte(m)(Shell Armour).Water Gun, Protect, Mud Shot, Ancient Power, Constrict, Tickle***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Fury Swipes, Ice Beam, Double Kick,Poison Tail***_

 _ **In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy,Protect***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch,Secret Power***_

 _ **Kadabra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Confusion***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug,Psybeam***_

 _ **Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled, Egg Bomb***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem, Ice Beam***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal, Water Gun, Confusion, Protect,Icy Wind***_

 _ **Kabuto(f)(Battle Armour).Aqua Jet, Harden, Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch, Rock Throw***_


	48. Take Off Charmeleon!

_Last chapter saw Ross make his way to Tom's last Pokémon, a Magby who evolved into Magmar after beating Krabby, leaving Ross with just two Pokémon including Pikachu, who began his battle against the newly evolved fire type._

* * *

 **Thursday 28th July 2007. Cinnabar Volcanoes. 10:00am**

"Headbutt!" Tom shouted, Magmar running forwards as he lowered his head, Pikachu slamming into him and pushing against Magmar, both sides being pushed back by the resulting force and skidding back to their trainers.

"Man, Magmar sure got strong after evolving." I said as Magmar straightened up, his previous exhaustion seemingly gone.

"Sure has, and it couldn't come at a better time. Fire Punch!" Tom called, Magmar racing forward as his left fist lit up with flames.

"Dodge, then Iron Tail!" I shouted as Magmar quickly closed the distance between himself and Pikachu, who smirked as he ducked past Magmar's fist, slamming his glowing tail into Magmar's stomach, forcing him to skid back towards Tom as he clutched his stomach and glared at Pikachu.

"Flamethrower again!" Tom shouted simply as Magmar inhaled, shooting a stream of orange-yellow flames towards Pikachu.

"Use Agility to dodge, then Electro Ball!" I shouted in response, Pikachu leaping to the side as a white glow covered his body, avoiding the flames as he formed an orb of condensed electricity on his tail, firing it with a spin as he landed, the ball sailing straight for Magmar.

"Repel it with Fire Punch, then attack!" Tom shouted, Magmar's fist lighting up with flames as he raced forward, thrusting his arm forward as the Electro Ball got close, sending the orb careening back past Pikachu and exploding against the wall behind me. Pikachu's shock at this counter preventing him from avoiding the follow-up Fire Punch, sending him sailing back with a cry of pain, landing heavily as Magmar held his hands up, a series of glowing rocks with glowing creases appearing around his body and circling before he thrust his hands towards Pikachu, the rocks flying out as a storm of stones, all of them landing around Pikachu and making him grunt as a few landed close enough for the dust explosions to buffet his body, smoke now concealing his form.

"Use Thunderbolt while you're covered!" I shouted, Pikachu calling out from the smoke as a bright bolt of electricity shot out towards Magmar, who used Protect again at Tom's command, smirking as the Thunderbolt pushed against his shield. "Now Quick Attack!" Pikachu suddenly shot out of the smoke, white energy trailing behind him and a blue aura surrounding his body as be sprinted towards Magmar, whose shield lowered just as Pikachu got close to him, slamming his body into Magmar's chest and making the fire type skid back from the force.

"Use Feint Attack!" Tom shouted, Magmar sprinting forward as he wound back a fist, disappearing before he reappeared next to Pikachu, punching him in the side before retreating. "And now Rock Tomb, as big as you can make them!" Tom yelled. Magmar nodded before humming with concentration, a large boulder appearing from thin air above him before cracking with white energy, splitting into three medium sized rocks, all of them flying up at an angle so they fell around Pikachu, two pinning his arms to his side and the last one falling behind him so he couldn't escape. "Straight into Fire Blast!" Tom yelled, throwing an arm forward as Magmar built up a powerful flame in his mouth, ready to blast Pikachu with them.

"Come on Pikachu, try using Thunderbolt to stop Magmar!" In shouted desperately as Pikachu struggled to escape, stopping as I spoke up and nodded, charging up a veil of yellow electricity around his body and firing a bolt towards Magmar as he launched the powerful jet of flames from his mouth, the two moves colliding before the Fire Blast could take full form, exploding after a short battle for dominance. The winds from the explosion whipped out, buffeting Pikachu and Magmar, making the fire type skid back as Pikachu took advantage, forming an Electro Ball on his tail and letting it explode as Magmar rushed in for a Fire Punch, freeing himself while also covering him in smoke.

"Use Agile Tail!" I shouted, Magmar punching into the smoke cloud but felt no impact, looking around in confusion until a sturdy tail slammed into his head, Pikachu jumping back from the impact as Magmar held his head in pain. "Now Iron Tail one more time!" I yelled as Pikachu landed, jumping up again to whip his glowing tail around, intent on hitting Magmar in the head again.

"Use Fire Punch and meet him head on!" Tom shouted, Magmar, standing up straight and winding back his flaming fist, throwing it forward as Pikachu descended, the two appendages colliding and struggling against each other until Magmar pushed his fist forward with a shout, overpowering Pikachu and throwing the mouse back as he cried out in pain.

"Quick, use Electro Ball!" I shouted as Pikachu sailed back, quickly flipping around to land safely while launching an Electro Ball towards Magmar, the fire type being caught off guard and sent crashing back by the force of the resulting explosion. "Great, now Quick Attack!" Pikachu nodded, sprinting forwards as Magmar stood up, seeing the house run towards him, a blue glow surrounding his body as white energy trailed behind him.

"Stop him with Feint Attack, then straight into Fire Punch!" Tom shouted at Magmar ran forwards, his left fist igniting as he disappeared appearing right beside Pikachu as he slammed his right fist into the mouse's side, making him grunt as he stopped in his tracks, only to be flung back by Magmar's flaming fist, landing with a cry as he landed in front of me, about halfway to the middle of the field. "Fire Blast go!" Tom shouted as Pikachu struggled to rise, Magmar inhaling before he fired a powerful blast of flames, the front expanding into a shaped blast, slamming into Pikachu and causing an explosion that covered him in smoke, clearing after a tense silence to show Pikachu laying on his stomach, his head tilted to the side to show his swirly eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Magmar wins. Ross, choose your final Pokémon." Sheila announced as Pikachu's picture turned black and I scooped him up, holding the mouse to my chest as I walked back, placing him behind me and standing back up as he gave a soft cry, looking at me sadly.

"Don't worry bud. I'll make sure we win this." I said as I plucked my final Pokéball off my belt and held it forward, enlarging it as I wound by arm back. "Charmeleon I choose you!" I shouted, a stream of light pouring out the Pokéball as it snapped open, letting Charmeleon materialize on the field and snarl at Magmar, spitting a small flame onto the ground as a challenge, which Magmas seemed to take as he spat a flame onto the ground as well.

"Battle, begin!" Sheila called as Charmeleon's picture appeared across from Magmar's.

"Use Flamethrower!" Both of us called at the same time. Both Charmeleon and Magmar inhaled dramatically, exhaling as a near-identical stream of orange flames shot out of their mouths, both jets colliding and sending a shower of embers over the middle of the field.

"Rock Tomb, let's go!" Tom shouted as the embers died out, Magmar forming the shards of rock around his body, firing them in a cluster towards Charmeleon, who shifted his left foot in anticipation.

"Use Flame Charge and dodge it!" I shouted as Charmeleon nodded, shooting forward as he was cloaked in a veil of orange flames, weaving past all the rocks to stop in front of Magmar, who seemed stunned by his opponent's speed. "And straight into Slash!" Charmeleon let the flames burst off his body and wound back his left arm as the claws on it elongated and glowed white, slashing across Magmar's stomach and throwing him back with a shout.

"Use Feint Attack, then Fire Punch!" Tom shouted, really getting into the adrenaline of the battle now as Magmar sprinted forward for a second, disappearing as Charmeleon tensed in anticipation but still growled when Magmar punched his side with his right fist, throwing his flaming left into his stomach a second later, making the fire lizard skid back with a gasp of pain. "Rock Tomb! Pin him down!" Tom followed up, Magmar forming the trio of medium sized rocks above his head and throwing them so they landed around Charmeleon, pinning his arms to his side and keeping him from retreating.

"Try and use Slash to escape!" I shouted, Charmeleon's claws extending but he didn't have the arm room to attack the boulders.

"Use Headbutt and slam him into the back rock!" Tom called, Magmar rushing forward as he lowered his head, aiming to smash Charmeleon against his own prison.

"Use Dragon Pulse instead!" I shouted, seeing close range wouldn't work. Charmeleon opened his mouth and shot a large purple dragon made of energy from it, the dragon clamping his jaws around Magmar and throwing back with the resulting explosion.

"Fire Blast, don't let him escape!" Tom shouted as he pointed forward, Magmar firing a stream of powerful flames that expanded into a 大-shape and slammed into Chameleon as he struggled, exploding around him and leaving a cloud of smoke that cleared to show Chameleon standing amongst some smoking pebbles as his body smoked as well, panting and hunched over slightly, his head raised to glare at Magmar.

"That's the spirit Charmeleon." I called, seeing Charmeleon turn and give me a nod as he straightened up in time for Magmar to disappear with his fists both ignited. "Watch out, spin while you use Flamethrower!" I shouted, cupping my hands to my mouth as Charmeleon span like a top, shooting a jet of flames from his mouth as he did, the spiral of flames hitting Magmar right as he reappeared, shocking the fire type out of his attack. "Now Inferno!" Charmeleon came to a stop, facing Magmar as his mouth lit up with blue flames.

"Fire Blast!" Tom yelled as Magmar recovered, building up orange flames and firing a powerful stream as Charmeleon shot an equally powerful stream of dark blue flames surrounded by light blue rings, both flames colliding and sending the two skidding back. "Rock Tomb!" Tom shouted as Magmar came to a stop, forming a cluster of glowing rock shares around him and launching them towards Charmeleon, who crossed his arms and weathered out the assault as it pushed him back. "Finish up with Headbutt!" Magmar nodded as he sprinted towards Charmeleon with his head lowered as Charmeleon lowered his arms, the limbs covered in scrapes as he growled at the incoming Magmar.

"Charmeleon, don't let him hit you!" I shouted as Pikachu cheered from the side-lines, having woken up as the Rock Tomb was hitting. Charmeleon growled in agreement as he tensed his body, waiting for Magmar to get close enough before throwing his arms forward and stopping Magmar as he roared, the two being pushed towards me as Charmeleon dug his heels into the ground, trying to get some leverage. "Come on Charmeleon! Show Magmar who the better fire type is!" I shouted as Pikachu cheered fiercely, Charmeleon looking over his shoulder as he struggled and smirked, before his body lit up with a blue-ish white glow.

"Is that?" Brooklyn asked as Charmeleon gave off a powerful roar, one that seemed to shake the room.

"Yeah. Charmeleon's evolving." Misty said as Charmeleon began to grow larger as an extra horn grew on his head and wings sprouted from his back. Once the light burst off him, Charmeleon was now primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail. He had a long neck, small blue eyes, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of his rectangular head. There were two fangs visible in the upper jaw even though his mouth was closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from his back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. Charmeleon's arms were short and skinny compared to his robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. He had stocky legs with cream-colored soles on each of his feet. The tip of his long, tapering tail burned with a sizable flame. Charmeleon gave a roar as he extended his new wings and gave them a few powerful flaps, taking off into the air and taking a few moments to orient himself and then glared at Magmar, who smirked as he looked forward to the battle ahead.

"So awesome!" I cried out in happiness as I pulled out my Pokédex and pointed it at Charmeleon as Pikachu cheered for him.

 _"Charizard, the flame Pokémon and the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard flies around the skies in search of strong opponents. Its breath is so hot that it is said to be able to melt anything. However, it will not turn this fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself."_ The Pokédex chimed as Charizard gave another loud roar and shot a stream of flames into the sky.

"Alright. And you learned some new moves. Let's do this Charizard. Flamethrower!" I called after putting my Pokédex away. Charizard roared in agreement and breathed in, building up flames in his mouth before firing a huge jet of flames towards Magmar, easily more powerful than when he was a Charmeleon.

"Awesome. Charizard got a huge power boost from evolving. His Flamethrower can overpower Magmar's now!" Misty exclaimed as the two Flamethrowers met, Charizard's pushing through after a brief struggle, causing Magmar to skid back from the resulting explosion of smoke and fire as he winced in pain, the toll of three battles starting to wear him out.

"Now use Fire Fang!" I shouted, Charizard diving towards Magmar as his jaw set ablaze like Rauro's, only this one showed no sign of snuffing out.

"Headbutt, go!" Tom shouted, Magmar leaping up and slamming his head into Charizard's stomach, making him roar in pain as the flames died out in his jaws, the lizard landing as he skidded back a few feet, holding his stomach as he glared at Magmar, the other fire type rushing towards him. "Now Feint Attack, and don't let up!" Tom shouted as Magmar smirked at Charizard, disappearing a second later only to reappear behind him and punch between his wings, repeating this process and striking Charizard in both sides, the left side of his jaw and his stomach, where he stood in front of the lizard and wound back his fists as they ignited.

"Quick, use Slash and parry those Fire Punches!" I called as Magmar threw his fists forward, Charizard meeting him with his glowing white claws and countering every punch that Magmar threw his way. However, after about a minute of this both sides seemed to be tiring and would fall before long. "Use Wing Attack and hit his side!" I shouted, seeing an opening. As Magmar swung his left fist towards Charizard, then lizard caught his fist with his claws, swinging his left wing around as it glowed white, slapping Magmar with it and making the fire type cry out in pain and lose his concentration, allowing Charizard to slash across his torso with his claws, sending Magmas tumbling back, Charizard taking off into the air again.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Tom shouted as Magmar pulled himself up, conjuring more rocks around his body, firing them towards Charizard who took initiative and dove towards Magmar, weaving around the shards and coming out the storm unscathed. 'Now Fire Punch while he's close!" Tom shouted, Magmar leaping towards Charizard as his wound back fist lit up with flames and he socked Charizard in the face, stunning him enough for Magmar to land safely and tense up in preparation for Charizard's counter attack.

"Use Slash and throw Magmar into the air!" I shouted, Charizard roaring in agreement as he dove towards Magmar, his claws elongated and glowing white.

"Feint Attack!" Tom shouted, Magmar disappearing as I smirked.

"I thought you'd do that. Now Charizard, use Wing Attack and spin on the spot!" I shouted, throwing my arm to the side as Charizard stopped and his wings lit up white and he began spinning like he did while using Flamethrower earlier, keeping himself up using the wind his spinning created.

"And we saw that coming!" Tom said as he pointed above Charizard where Magmar had reappeared and was falling towards the spinning lizard with his fist wound back, ready to strike Charizard in the head.

"I figured you'd try that once we countered Feint Attack the first time, aim up and use Inferno!" I shouted, shocking Tom as Charizard aimed his head up and fired a blast of dark blue fire that spun as he did to create a tornado of blue flames that engulfed Magmar long enough to leave his body smoking and his position all wrong to attack. "Now Fire Fang and toss him back!" I shouted, Charizard stopping his spin as he opened his mouth and his jaws set ablaze and snapped shut around Magmar's arm, making him shout from the pain even as he was flung back towards Tom, landing with a crash and hauling himself up with a pained expression.

"Headbutt!" Tom shouted as Magmar rose fully, shooting towards Charizard with his head lowered.

"Dodge it, then Dragon Rage!" I called to Charizard, who flapped his wings powerfully in order to dart to the left, leaving Magmar to land on the ground, skidding as he came to a stop and whirling around as Charizard turned around in the air, his tail flame flaring up as he formed a ball of purple energy in his mouth, firing it as a blast towards Magmar, who shot a Flamethrower towards the Dragon Rage, both moves colliding and covering the two fire types in smoke.

"Use Rock Tomb from in the smoke!" Tom yelled, Magmar giving a shout of confirmation as he formed some more glowing rocks around his body, shooting them towards Charizard who dodged most but was struck by the last couple, the glowing shards slamming into his stomach and exploding, making the fire type roar in pain and fall to the ground, landing on his feet but buckling as he clutched his stomach, roaring again as Magmar slammed his flaming fist into his chest, making him skid back as he grit his teeth, feeling a familiar power rise up inside him as the smoke cleared and his tail flame flared up, an orange aura surrounding his body as his back was towards me, stopping me from seeing if Charizard had lost control or not.

"Charizard. You hanging in there?" I called, Charizard during around slowly and smirking at me, giving a thumbs up as he faced me, tears brimming in my eyes as I knew Charizard would listen to me under the influence of Blaze now.

"Alright! Charizard's responding to Ross even though he has Blaze activated." Misty cheered as Charizard turned back around to Magmar, glaring at the other fire type as the two tensed up, ready for the final clashes.

"Yeah. But Blaze means Charizard took a lot of damage so far, so he and Ross have to finish this up quickly." Brooklyn said as she leaned forward, Fennekin and Eevee cheering as loud as they could alongside Pikachu, who shouted at the top of his lungs for Charizard to win.

"Use Dragon Rage!" I shouted, my face morphed into seriousness as Charizard charged up an orb of energy in his mouth, firing a blast that seemed more powerful despite not being powered up by Blaze.

"Protect!" Tom shouted as Magmar pushed his hands forward, creating a green shield that blocked the Dragon Rage but pushed Magmar back with the pure force of the attack. "Now Fire Punch!" Magmar shot forward once the blast ended, his shield dropping as he wound back his fist, sailing through the air towards Charizard as his fist ignited.

"Use Flamethrower and stop him!" I shouted, pointing forward as Charizard grinned, opening his mouth and shooting a beam of pure heat at Magmar, launching him back as he shouted in pain, landing on the ground as his body smoked from the heat and he struggled to rise, only doing so as Charizard dove in for a Slash, his claws glowing brightly as he swooped in.

"Use Rock Tomb, then Headbutt!" Tom shouted, Magmar shooting another storm of glowing rock shards towards Charizard then tensed up to launch himself at Charizard.

"Fly up and use Dragon Rage!" I shouted knowing how bad Charizard would be hurt by the Rock Tomb but the pseudo-dragon just roared in defiance and blasted the rocks away with Dragon Rage as he knocked the stray shards away with his claws, his wings now lighting up white as he slammed into Magmar, flapping his wings to push himself back and landing as Magmar stood amongst the settling dust, looking to be on his last legs.

"Oh no. Is Charizard losing control again?" Brooklyn said, worried that Charizard was going to cost me a battle like he did on the St Anne.

"I don't think. I think Charizard knew that Rock Tomb was coming too fast for him to dodge so he took matters into his own hands. He still listens to Ross but will probably ignore him if he thinks Ross is wrong." Misty explained as Magmar shook his head, recovering from the powerful blows.

"Use Headbutt!" Tom shouted, a tone of finality in his voice as Magmar raced across the field, albeit slower than usual as Charizard braced himself and grimaced as Magmar slammed his head into his stomach but powered through and caught his opponent by the arms.

"Awesome Charizard. Use Seismic Toss and finish this all up!" I shouted as Charizard shot into the air with Magmar in his clutches, reaching the roof of the gym and then spun around, flinging Magmar to the ground, kicking up a large plume of dust as Charizard landed, roaring powerfully as the just cleared to show Magmar lying in a crater, eyes swirled and groaning unconsciously as Brooklyn and Misty cheered alongside Pikachu, Fennekin and Eevee.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Charizard wins. So that means Ross, the challenger is the winner of the battle." Sheila announced as the screen shut off and Sheila came over to Tom, who was recalling Magmar and clapped his back as Tom smiled sadly. Once he confirmed his opponent was defeated, Charizard turned to me, smiling as Pikachu hopped up to his shoulder and talked animatedly, smirking as I came over as well, wrapping my arms around him in a big.

"Awesome work Charizard! You beat Magmar and even evolved!" I shouted, Charizard roaring at my praise before blasting me with a light Flamethrower, shocking Misty and Brooklyn as Pikachu gave an aghast expression. When the flames ended my head was covered in soot, making me cough out a smoke as I grinned up at Charizard, who smirked back.

"Good to see you still have that spark Charizard." I said, recalling the lizard to his Pokéball as Pikachu leapt to my shoulder and I smiled at the Pokéball. 'Let's continue to grow together Charizard.' I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Thursday 28th July 2007. Cinnabar Port. 5:30pm**

"It was truly a pleasure battling you Ross. And congratulations to your Charizard again." Tom said as he stood with Growlithe and Incineroar by his side, Castform floating near his head as I stood across from him with Pikachu and Charizard out of their Pokéballs, Brooklyn having her Eevee and Fennekin next to her, all of us standing in front of a ship that was ready to sail to Fuchsia City in a few minutes.

"Thanks. And one day we'll be back to battle you with our real full power." I said as I clasped Tom's hand, the older teen smiling.

"I look forward to it. In the meantime, I present you with this." He said, holding a black hexagonal box in his hands, a red cloth on the bottom and a badge resembling a flame that was yellow at the bottom and mixed into red at the top. "The Volcano Badge." Tom said, holding out the box for me to take the badge.

"Alright! I just got…the Volcano Badge!" I shouted once I did, holding the badge up high as Pikachu and Charizard cheered with me, the latter firing a stream of flames into the air. Once I was done celebrating I clipped the badge into the spot below my Boulder Badge, smiling as it clicked into place. "Just three more. Then I'm in the Kanto League." I said as Tom took notice.

"In that case, why not head to Saffron City?" Tom said. "The gym leader there is pretty tough, it'll be a challenge to get a badge from her." Tom said as the idea got me fired up.

"Alright! Saffron it is." I said excitedly as I recalled Charizard to his Pokéball, Brooklyn doing the same for Eevee and Fennekin when the ships horn blared to signal boarding was about to end.

"See you guys around." Tom said after we'd boarded, standing at the railing and waving to him. "And Ross, if you're still interested when you come back. Give me a call." Tom said with a cheeky grin as he and Incineroar waved us off, the boat departing as I lit up like a tomato, Misty and Brooklyn laughing at my state.

* * *

 _Important Events_

 _Charmeleon evolves into Charizard_

 _Charizard learns Dragon Rage, Wing Attack, Fire Fang and Seismic Toss_

 _Charizard learns to control Blaze but still doesn't listen if he thinks Ross isn't right_

 _Ross wins his battle against Tom, winning a Volcano Badge_

 _Tom recommends the group go to Saffron City for Ross's next Gym Battle_

 _The group leaves for Fuchsia City_

Next Chapter: Analysis vs Numbers!

When the group arrive in Fuchsia city and decide to stop to do some training, catching the attention of a trainer who claims to be a researcher and challenges all three of them to battles. As he does so, he shows an incredible ability for tactics and prediction. Can the group overcome this heavy thinker, or will they be outsmarted?

 _ **Teams**_

 _ **Ross: Pikachu(m)(Static).Agility, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt*,Electro Ball***_

 _ **Charizard(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Seismic Toss, Fire Fang, Dragon Rage, Inferno*, Slash*, Wing Attack***_

 _ **Hitmonchan(m)(Iron Fist).Comet Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch*, Detect***_

 _ **Dragonair(f)(Shed Skin).Flamethrower, Draco Meteor[Unmastered],Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail*,Twister*, Dragon Rush***_

 _ **Squirtle(m)(Torrent).Bite, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin*, Hydro Pump***_

 _ **Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun, Bubble*,Crabhammer***_

 _ **In Lab: Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Bite, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Overheat*,Fire Fang[unmastered]***_

 _ **Lapras(f)(Water Absorb).Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard*, Avalanche***_

 _ **Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave*,Air Slash***_

 _ **Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam*,Energy Ball***_

 _ **Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team*,Iron Tail***_

 _ **Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam***_

 _ **Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick*,Focus Energy***_

 _ **Brooklyn: Fennekin(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Howl, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying], Flame Charge*, Psychic***_

 _ **Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack*,Double Team***_

 _ **Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Tackle, Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel], Attract*, Round*, Bite***_

 _ **Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Grass Knot, Petal Blizzard, Acid*, Mega Drain***_

 _ **Omanyte(m)(Shell Armour).Water Gun, Protect, Mud Shot, Ancient Power, Constrict*, Tickle***_

 _ **Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Fury Swipes, Ice Beam, Double Kick*,Poison Tail***_

 _ **In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy*,Protect***_

 _ **Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch*,Secret Power***_

 _ **Kadabra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam*, Confusion***_

 _ **Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug*,Psybeam***_

 _ **Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled*, Egg Bomb***_

 _ **Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem*, Ice Beam***_

 _ **Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind*, Dragon Pulse***_

 _ **Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Bite, Water Pulse, Flail*,Twister***_

 _ **Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill*, Water Pulse***_

 _ **Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam***_

 _ **Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain*,Poison Jab***_

 _ **Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal], Water Gun, Confusion, Protect*,Icy Wind***_

 _ **Kabuto(f)(Battle Armour).Aqua Jet, Harden, Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch*, Rock Throw***_


	49. Analysis Vs Numbers!

**Last chapter saw Ross win his gym battle against Tom after Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, earning him the Volcano Badge. The group is now headed to Saffron City so Ross can earn his sixth badge.**

* * *

 **Friday 29th July 2007. Fuchsia City. 9:30am**

"So, this really happened." I said as Misty and I watched Brooklyn and Fennekin staring down a Sandshrew who challenged them to a battle after seeing Fennekin training against Pikachu.

"Yeah. But in fairness we usually leave time in training and even travelling for wild Pokémon." Misty said, thinking back to all the times we stopped to battle wild Pokémon without trying to capture them. "Besides, your just mad that Psyduck beat you and Krabby when we first started training." Misty said as she giggled, still happy that a Psyduck managed to best Krabby and I.

"Shut up!" I said, my cheeks tinged red in embarrassment. "It caught us off guard and had a grass type Hidden Power. How were we supposed to counter that and it's Confusion attack?" I asked rhetorically as the battle started, Fennekin shooting a Flamethrower towards Sandshrew but the mouse spun around using Rapid Spin, making the flames deflect off him before he shot towards Fennekin, still spinning as the fox leapt to avoid him.

"Now Hidden Power from up there, then come down with Flame Charge!" Brooklyn shouted as Sandshrew looked up, seeing a blue orb flying towards him courtesy of Fennekin and opened his mouth, shooting a volley of glowing purple needles at it, causing an explosion of smoke that Fennekin shot out of, cloaked in flames and grinning at Sandshrew until he leapt up and wound back his left arm as it glowed white, punching forward and hitting Fennekin with an uppercut, snuffing out the flames as Fennekin landed on the ground, Sandshrew now sprinting towards her with his left set of claws elongated and glowing a light blue. "Use Scratch and counter him!" Brooklyn called as Sandshrew got closer, both sides slashing each other with their extended claws, sliding back as Sandshrew opened his mouth again, this time firing a volley of glowing yellow stars that homed in on Fennekin and hit her before she could react, making her growl as the stars exploded around her, Sandshrew then coming in for another Rapid Spin.

"Use Psychic and push him back, then Flamethrower!" Brooklyn shouted, secretly impressed this Sandshrew was keeping up so effortlessly. Fennekin complied, her eyes lighting up blue as the same colour surrounded Sandshrew and he uncurled, looking confused before he was pushed back by an unseen force, skidding along the ground and stopping just as a jet of flames engulfed him, leaving his body smoking as Fennekin stood looking smug as her body lot up with flames again, Fennekin sprinting along the ground towards Sandshrew, who curled up again as a dome of turquoise energy erupted around him and Fennekin slammed into it, growling at the pain before Sandshrew uncurled and smirked at Fennekin, shooting a stream of sand from his mouth towards the fox, hitting her and exploding in a burst of sand, sending Fennekin flying back as Sandshrew shot forwards with another Rapid Spin.

"Use Hidden Power! Then Flamethrower!" Brooklyn shouted, Fennekin charging up another orb of blue energy, firing it at Sandshrew, who took it head on but slowed enough due to the explosion for the follow-up jet of flames to push him back, coated in various soot marks. "Now Flame Charge!" Brooklyn called, Fennekin blitzing forward due to her enhanced speed as Sandshrew shot forward with another Metal Claw, slashing forward as Fennekin reached him, both sides struggling before the colliding forces pushed them apart and they skidded back, glaring at each other as Sandshrew seemed to debate something in his head before turning around and leaping into the bushes, disappearing before any of us could react.

"Guess he had enough." I said as Misty and I shared a bemused look as Fennekin howled in victory, making Brooklyn smile before her mouth dropped as Fennekin lit up with a blueish-white glow, changing shape to stand on her hind legs as the light burst off her, revealing her new form. While most of her fur was yellow, she had black legs, white arms and face, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on her cheeks was longer, and a small mane of white fur covered her shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grew out of her large ears, and her eyes and small nose matched this fur in colour. Above her legs, her fur swept out to either side, resembling a skirt or shorts. Each new paw had three small digits. As we all took in her new form, Fennekin wandered over to a nearby tree, stumbling slightly due to her new form, and inspected it, tearing off a medium sized branch that she smiled at as she placed it in her tail.

"Wonder what Fennekin evolved into?" I thought aloud as Fennekin came back over and smiled at Brooklyn, who snapped out of her daze and smiled back, pulling out her Pokédex and pointing it at her partner, the entry coming up since Fennekin was registered as her Pokémon.

"Braixen, the fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. Braixen carries a branch in its tail which it ignites using friction to send signals to its allies." The Pokédex chimed as Braixen pulled out her branch and spun it as it caught alight at the end and she looked ecstatic and pointed her branch upwards, shooting a vastly more powerful Flamethrower into the air making the rest of us look on in awe, Brooklyn snapping out of it when she saw Braixen stumble and caught her starter before she could fall, the bipedal fox yipping gratefully.

"Let's get you to the Pokémon center." Brooklyn said, recalling Braixen to her Pokéball as Misty and I volunteered to stay back and keep the space guarded, using the time to send out Charizard and Gyarados for a quick spar.

* * *

 **Friday 29th July 2007. Fuchsia City. 9:30am**

"Ready to try again?" I asked, Charizard and Gyarados still out on the field, but now with Braixen and Pikachu, Brooklyn having come back from the center a few minutes ago.

"Sure, Gyarados, Ice Beam!" Misty called, Gyarados roaring as he charged up an orb of blue energy in his maw, firing a trio of crackling beams a second later.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Charizard, Wing Attack!" I shouted in response, Pikachu using his electricity to block the icy rays as Charizard swooped in, his wings glowing white as he dove into the smoke cloud.

"Use Fire Spin and trap Pikachu!" Brooklyn called, Braixen calling out as she pointed her stick at the ground, an orange circle appearing around Pikachu before three columns of spiralling flames shot up and surrounded Pikachu, the mouse gritting his teeth as the flames singed his fur. 'Now Hidden Power, then Scratch!" Brooklyn shouted as Braixen put her hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy between them, the ball firing out towards Pikachu and knocking him out of the Fire Spin with a cry, righting himself in time to spin around and counter Braixen's Scratch with Iron Tail, the two moves creating sparks as the two Pokémon bounced away from each other. Meanwhile, Charizard burst out of the cloud with his wings spread out and then spun to the left, his wing slamming into Gyarados, who roared in pain and brought his head back in time to open his mouth wide and clamp down on Charizard's other wing with his glowing teeth, Charizard grunting as he aimed his head towards Gyarados and shot a stream of flames at his head, making the water type let out a horrible screech as he let go and Charizard flew back, landing beside Pikachu.

"Alright. Mind if we have a one vs one? I think Oddish is on the verge of a new move and we need one last push to get it." Brooklyn explained as she recalled Braixen and clasped Oddish's Pokéball in her other hand.

"You're on. I've been meaning to give Bulbasaur a bit more training anyways." I said, recalling Charizard as Pikachu scurried up to my shoulder and Misty moved over to the side, having recalled Gyarados as well. "Bulbasaur, come on out!" I shouted, tossing my Pokéball forward as Brooklyn tossed hers up, both devices snapping open and revealing Bulbasaur and Oddish in a stream of light, the two grass types staring each other down. "Alright, Razor Leaf!" I shouted, Bulbasaur shouting as she angled herself so her bulb pointed at Oddish and she fired a cloud of glowing green leaves that skimmed the ground, kicking up dust as they did, Oddish fixing them with a glare.

"Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Brooklyn called, Oddish twirling as the Razor Leaf shot past him before he puffed his cheeks and fired a volley of glowing green seeds surrounded by a green aura at Bulbasaur, who tensed as she heard my voice.

"Use Vine Whip to get rid of those seeds, then Tackle!" I shouted, Bulbasaur letting her vine out before whipping them back and forth, knocking the seeds out of the air before rushing forwards as her vines withdrew once the seed barrage ended.

"Grass Knot!" Brooklyn shouted, Oddish's eyes lighting up green as two glowing blades of grass shot out of the ground and tied into a knot, threatening to trip Bulbasaur.

"Not gonna happen! Use Razor Leaf and cut those blades!" I shouted, Bulbasaur shouting as a cloud of glowing leaves shot out her bulb and sliced through the blades easily, allowing Bulbasaur to run past and slam into Oddish, the smaller grass type skidding back. "Now use Sludge!" I shouted, Bulbasaur firing a light purple glob from her bulb towards Oddish as he recovered.

"Use Acid to counter!" Brooklyn shouted as Oddish took a deep breath in and then spat a corrosive looking purple liquid towards the Sludge, the stream overtaking the glob and heading for Bulbasaur.

"Use Vine Whip to jump, then Solar Beam!" I shouted, Bulbasaur letting out her vines again and slapping them against the ground, using the impact to launch into the air and avoid the Acid, the liquid making the ground sizzle as Bulbasaur aimed her bulb towards the sun, absorbing light particles into it as she reached the apex of her launch.

"It may be sunny out, but a Solar Beam still takes a few seconds to charge up and that's all we need. Oddish, Petal Blizzard let's go!" Brooklyn called, Oddish calling out loudly as he formed a spiralling twister of pink petals and wind around his body, the petals twisting around so they were aimed at Bulbasaur, throwing the saurian further into the air with a pained cry, though also inadvertently helping her Solar Beam charge up faster, the white beam of solar energy ripping through the air towards Oddish. Oddish looked up at the powerful attack in alarm before adrenaline rushed through him and his head leaves glowed white, a ball of energy appearing at the base and firing a thin Solar Beam much to our astonishment. However, Oddish didn't seem to have Solar Beam mastered as Bulbasaur's easily sliced through, slamming into Oddish and throwing him into the air where he landed heavily, not unconscious but certainly dazed.

"Well done Oddish, you held your own and even learned Solar Beam." Brooklyn said as she held Oddish in her arms, the grass type munching on an oran berry to help with his pain. "And don't worry. We'll work on mastering it together." Brooklyn said with a final squeeze, recalling Oddish into his Pokéball after he finished with the berry.

"Great work Bulbasaur. Take a rest." I said as I patted Bulbasaur on the bulb, recalling her once she finished checking herself for any substantial injuries, finding none except a few cuts from the Petal Blizzard. "Guess Oddish is getting stronger and stronger huh?" I said, coming over and shaking Brooklyn's hand as a sign of sportsmanship.

"Yeah, maybe he'll even evolve soon." Brooklyn said, placing Oddish's Pokéball back on her belt as an explosion came from the clearing past the trees and a voice called out. "What in the world?" Brooklyn cried, the blast making her stumble slightly.

"Someone might need help. Let's go!" I shouted, taking off towards the smoke as Misty and Brooklyn followed, sighing as they pulled a Pokéball off their belts. When we got to the clearing we saw a teenager about 5 and half feet tall with dark red hair, blue eyes and a slim body standing between a Zubat and a Pikachu with a heart shape at the end of its tail. The teen wore a red T-shirt with a black collar and a grey open short sleeved button up shirt over it. He also wore black jeans with a red band around the ankles, black, sturdy looking shoes on his feet. When he saw us burst into the clearing, he put up a hand, making Pikachu and Zubat stop and he then recalled them into Pokéballs.

"So, it was just that guy training?" I said, seeing the Pokémon disappear in a flash of red light. "And what was up with that Pikachu's tail?" I asked, looking to Misty.

"It means that Pikachu was female instead of male like yours." The older girl replied as the teen came over.

"Hello. My name is Adam Weston." The teen said in a soft voice. "Why did you burst into my training session?" He asked, not sounding mad about it.

"Sorry. We heard the explosion and thought someone might be in trouble." I said as Pikachu called out in agreement.

"Is that your Pikachu." Adam asked, pointing at the electric type sat on my shoulder. "He looks to be quite strong." Adam said, petting Pikachu under his chin, making the mouse squeak at the contact.

"Guess your Pikachu helps you know where to pet mine huh?" I asked, Adam nodding as he looked to the five Pokéballs on his belt.

"Yeah. Chupi and the others helped me get this far, so I'll help them in return by knowing all I can." Adam said as he palmed his Pokéballs, smiling as he felt them wiggle under his hand. "So, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to challenge the three of you to separate one vs one battles. I'd like for my team and I to get stronger together so we can meet new Pokémon and study them." Adam explained, walking away slightly as the three of us looked at each other.

"Alright Adam, we'll take you up on your challenge." I said as I moved to the referee spot and Misty moved to stand opposite Adam. "This will be a one vs one battle between Misty Waterflower and Adam Weston. There is no time limit and the battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to continue battling." I said as Misty and Adam both prepared a Pokéball.

"Staryu, help me out!" Misty called, her starter appearing and flexing its arms as Adam looked at the starfish with a calculating gaze.

"Ninetales, please assist me!" He called, letting out a fox-like quadruped Pokémon covered in golden-white fur. It had a small mane of thicker fur around its neck and a long fluffy crest on its head. It had slender legs with three-toed paws and nine, long tails with orange tips. It had red eyes, pointed ears and a triangular black nose.

 _"Ninetales, the fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. With its nine tails and thick golden coat, Ninetales is said to live for a thousand years."_ The Pokédex chimed as Ninetales gave an elegant cry and stretched, as if waking up from a nap, staring down Staryu with curiosity.

"Battle, begin!" I shouted as Ninetales stood up and held a royal air around her.

"Use Water Gun!" Misty called, Staryu immediately firing a jet of water from his top appendage towards Ninetales.

"Use Flamethrower, then Quick Attack!" Adam shouted as Ninetales swung her head around, flames bursting from her mouth and colliding with the Water Gun, creating a cloud of steam that concealed Ninetales as she shot forwards, a blue aura surrounding her as white energy trailed behind. When Ninetales got close she leapt out of the cloud and slammed into Staryu, making the water type skid back as he grunted.

"Use Power Gem!" Misty shouted, throwing her arm forward, Staryu's gem flashing a brighter red before unleashing a powerful beam of red energy at Ninetales, who calmly split into several copies at her trainers call and stood all over the field, Staryu looking around wildly for the real Ninetales.

"Now use another Quick Attack, followed by Hidden Power." Adam said, as calm as Ninetales as she and all her doubles shot forward, the same blue aura around all of them as they slammed into Staryu, disappearing upon contact until Staryu skidded back from a hit via the Ninetales in front of him, the fox charging up green orbs of energy at the tips of her tails, the orbs launching out towards the recovering Staryu and exploding as they hit all around him, creating a cloud of dust.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Misty shouted as Staryu recovered and shook its body, flipping to be horizontal with the ground and began spinning like a frisbee towards Ninetales, who tensed as she heard her trainer call for a Flame Charge, the orange fire blazing around her body as she leapt forward and clashed with Staryu, both sides skidding back from the collision.

"Use Hidden Power again!" Adam commanded, Ninetales forming the balls of green energy on her tails again, firing the cluster towards Staryu.

"Not this time, Bubble Beam let's go!" Misty shouted as Staryu aimed its top appendage towards the Hidden Power balls, shooting a barrage of blue bubbles from its limb that collided in the middle of the field and left a smoke cloud hanging around the air. "Now Ice Beam, freeze Ninetales to the ground!" Misty continued as Staryu formed a light blue orb on its top limb, firing a trio of crackling beams from it towards Ninetales.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Adam called, still using a relatively soft voice considering he was battling. Ninetales responded by shooting another stream of flames out her mouth, colliding with the Ice Beam and pushing through after a brief struggle, mist hanging over the middle of the field.

"Use a Water Gun and Rapid Spin combo!" Misty called, pointing forwards as Staryu spun level to the ground again, this time shooting water out its top appendage, creating a spiral of water that cut through the Flamethrower with little effort, dousing Ninetales and distracting her for long enough to allow Staryu to smash into her with Rapid Spin, making her skid back from the impact as Staryu landed, flexing happily at landing a hit. "Straight into Power Gem!" Misty shouted, feeling more confident now that Ninetales had taken damage. Staryu, sensing and sharing that courage, shot another blast of red energy towards the fox, who looked startled for the first time in the match before Adam spoke up.

"Use Double Team." Adam said calmly as Ninetales howled, splitting into several copies and letting the Power Gen hit one, the double vanishing as it was struck. "Follow up with Flamethrower!" Adam shouted, throwing an arm to the side as all the Ninetales swung their heads around, shooting a stream of flames each that converged on Staryu and slammed into it, a large cloud of smoke rising from Staryu as Ninetales waited patiently, letting the water type reveal itself. "Use Confuse Ray!" Adam shouted as Staryu was stood hunched over, only straightening as Ninetales formed yellow orbs on her tails, launching the cluster towards Staryu and smirking as they circled around it, bursting into particles as they converged on the starfish and it stumbled around, its core brightening and dulling as it tried to reorient itself.

"Come on Staryu snap out of it! Use Water Pulse!" Misty called to her trusty friend but to no avail as the starfish kept stumbling aimlessly.

"Let's wrap this up with Solar Beam!" Adam called, a sense of finality in his voice. Ninetales called out as she absorbed sunlight making her tails glow white and she formed an orb of white energy in front of her and fired a beam of energy from it, streaking across the field and exploding upon contact with Staryu, revealing the water type after a few seconds to be unconscious with its core blinking and smoke rising off its form.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Ninetales wins. So the victory goes to Adam." I said as Misty recalled Staryu, praising it as she placed the ball back in her side bag while Adam congratulated Ninetales and gave her an Oran Berry to eat before recalling her.

"Well fought Misty. I was worried when that Water Gun and Rapid Spin combination hit Ninetales." Adam said as he clipped the Pokémon's ball to his belt.

"Yeah. But Ninetales barely even reacted." Misty pouted as she moved off the field to stand where Brooklyn was as the blonde took her spot facing Adam.

"Don't worry about that. Ninetales has been a proud creature ever since I caught her. She took more damage than she let on." Adam explained. "Now who will you be using Brooklyn?" Adam asked, Brooklyn having pulled a Pokéball off her belt and held it up.

"I'll be using my starter, who evolved just today. Braixen, come on out!" Brooklyn called, tossing up the Pokéball and releasing Braixen from her Pokéball, the bipedal fox brandishing her stick as the end ignited.

"A Braixen. I didn't think I'd see one in Kanto." Adam observed as he took in the sight of Braixen. "In that case I shall respond with my own newly evolved Pokémon." Adam said, pulling out a Pokéball and tossing it upwards.

"Alakazam, please assist me!" He called as the stream of light flew out the Pokéball towards the ground and burst out to reveal a humanoid Pokémon with a large moustache. It had a long, thin snout, narrow eyes, ear-like spikes extending from the top of its head, and an additional spike protruding from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body were brown armour-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There were three toes on each foot, each of which had a white claw. Two of the toes faced forward, while one faced backwards. It wielded a silver spoon in each hand, the air around it distorting as it hovered slightly above the ground before standing up straight.

 _"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of Abra. With an IQ of 5000,Alakazam can remember anything that has ever happened to it._ " Brooklyn's Pokédex chimed as I raised my arms again.

"This will be a one vs one battle between Adam Weston and Brooklyn Hennessey. The battle will be over when one sides Pokémon is unable to continue. Battle, begin!" I called, throwing my arms down as the two opposing trainers tensed up.

"Use Hidden Power!" Brooklyn called immediately, taking an offensive approach seeing how misty was overpowered. Braixen complied with her trainer, forming a ball of light blue energy between her paws and then launching it towards Alakazam.

"Use Teleport, then Psycho Cut!" Adam called as Alakazam disappeared in a flash of blue light and appeared as the Hidden Power crashed into where he previously was, his spoons glowing purple as he crossed his arms, thrusting them outwards to send a crescent of purple energy towards Braixen.

"Use Flamethrower and counter!" Brooklyn shouted as Braixen whipped her branch out of her tail, igniting it and sending a stream of flames towards the Psycho Cut, both moves exploding in a shower of embers. "Now Scratch!" Braixen howled as she raced forward, one arm held forward.

"Use Confusion, then Future Sight!" Adam shouted as Braixen closed in, only to be stopped as Alakazam's eyes glowed purple and an aura of the same colour surrounded Braixen's body, pushing her back after a second, the fox skidding along the ground while Alakazam's eyes changed to glow blue, fading after a second and the psychic type smirked. "Now Drain Punch!" Adam called, Alakazam hovering towards Braixen as his fist lit up green and he wound it back, ready to strike.

"Use Psychic and throw him off course!" Brooklyn shouted as Alakazam approached, slowing down as a blue aura surrounded him and diverting his path so he was aimed to soar past Braixen. "Now Scratch!" Braixen slashed her paw across Alakazam's torso as he shot past, leaving a white trail of energy and making the psychic type wince as he landed on his feet and faced off against Brooklyn.

"Trap Alakazam with Fire Spin!" Brooklyn called as Alakazam readied his spoons. Braixen shouted as she pointed her stick at the ground, an orange circle appearing around Alakazam before three columns of spiralling flames shot up and surrounded him, Alakazam wincing as the flames burned his skin.

"Use Confusion and break free." Adam said simply, Alakazam's eyes lighting up purple before the Fire Spin exploded in a shower of embers.

"That wasn't all. Hidden Power!" Brooklyn called, Braixen thrusting the ball of light blue energy towards Alakazam, hitting him before he could react. "Now Scratch!" Braixen rushed forward as Alakazam recovered, her paw wound back.

"Counter with Focus Punch!" Adam shouted as Braixen approached. Alakazam shot forward and wound his fist back, a light blue glow surrounding it as he punched forward, overpowering Braixen and sending her tumbling back. "Now Psycho Cut!" Adam shouted as Braixen pulled herself up. Alakazam complied with his trainer, firing a purple crescent of energy towards Braixen, who rushed forward at Brooklyn's command and slid under the crescent, flames building up around her as she leapt to her feet, rushing towards Alakazam with a determined look on her face.

"Use Teleport, then Focus Punch!" Adam called, Alakazam vanishing in a flash of blue light before reappearing as his fist was glowing blue again and slammed it into Braixen's side, throwing the fox back with a cry of pain.

"Flamethrower!" Brooklyn called as Braixen stood, the fox whipping out her branch as the end lit up with flames before a flash of light came from the sky and a beam of white light slammed down on Braixen, making her cry out in pain. "Braixen!" Brooklyn called out in worry as the light faded and Braixen was hunched over, her branch next to her and Adam smirked.

"Now's our chance. Use Hyper Beam!" Adam called, pointing at Braixen as Alakazam crossed his spoons in front of his head, an orange orb charging up at the focal point and firing towards Braixen as a beam of pure energy, Braixen only able to widen her eyes before the beam hit, exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"Braixen are you alright?" Brooklyn called as the smoke began clearing to show Braixen lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes, showing her unconsciousness.

"Braixen is unable to battle, Alakazam wins so Adam gets the victory." I announced as Brooklyn recalled Braixen, smiling at the Pokéball despite the loss.

"Good work Alakazam, get some rest." Adam said as he recalled Alakazam and put the Pokéball on his belt. "So, you're my last challenge then?" Adam asked as he plucked a Pokéball from his belt and held it as Brooklyn and I swapped places.

"Yeah. Though don't be surprised if I go down harder than the girls." I said confidently, Pikachu cheering from my shoulder. "Pikachu, I choose you!" I shouted, extending my arm so Pikachu could run down it, jumping off my hand to land on the field, cheeks sparking as Adam took in the mouse.

"Very well. Let's get started then." Adam said as Brooklyn ran through the rules, another one vs one and Adam wound his arm back. "Bellsprout, come on out!" Adam called, throwing his Pokéball upwards to release a Bellsprout, much to our surprise.

'He wouldn't have saved Bellsprout if he didn't think it could win, despite not being evolved like his other two.' I thought as I looked at the grass type waving back and forth slightly opposite Pikachu. "Watch out for any tricks buddy. Don't let your guard down because it isn't evolved." I said, Pikachu calling back in agreement as Brooklyn threw her arms down, signifying the start of the battle.

"Use Vine Whip!" Adam started, Bellsprout unleashing two thin, green vines from her body that whipped out towards Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack and hit 'em hard!" I called, throwing an arm forward as Pikachu nodded, shooting forward as his body was enveloped in a blue outline and white energy trailed behind him, leaping past the vines as they came down to try and spike him into the ground, slamming into Bellsprout and forcing the grad type to skid back, face scrunched up as she stopped and glared at Pikachu.

"Impressive speed. You must've spent a long time with Pikachu." Adam noted as Pikachu darted back to my side of the field.

"Yeah. We've been together since my first day as a trainer. And we've got the power to show for it as well." I said, Pikachu picking up my meaning as his cheeks began to spark. "Use Thunderbolt!" I shouted, Pikachu leaping into the air and twirling as yellow electricity built up around his body and fired towards Bellsprout as a bolt of searing yellow lightning.

"Dig in your feet!" Adam shouted as the bolt got closer, Bellsprout jumping before slamming her feet into the ground, leaving her stuck as the bolt struck and dissipated, leaving Bellsprout standing and looking relatively unharmed. "We learned how to dispel electric type moves ages ago. Bellsprout was resilient when I caught her but now she practically wears a mask during battles." Adam explained as Bellsprout straightened up. "Now Razor Leaf!" Bellsprout twisted her body back and forth so her leaves swayed as they glowed green, sending a stream of glowing green arrow-shaped leaves towards Pikachu as he landed, already tensing back up again.

"Use Electro Ball, then Iron Tail!" I shouted as Pikachu leapt forward, a ball of yellow electricity forming on his tail and twirling to fling it at the incoming leaves and destroying them in an explosion, Pikachu coming down out the smoke and landing in front of Bellsprout, his tail glowing as he swiped upwards and into Bellsprout's chin, ripping her out of the ground and into the air. "Now Thunderbolt, while she's in the air!" I called to Pikachu as he charged up more electricity around his body, firing another searing bolt towards Bellsprout, the grass type squirming in pain as the lightning flowed over her body, stopping and letting her fall to the ground, smoking but still conscious as she regained her mobility and maneuvered to fall towards Pikachu.

"Use Slam, then Poison Jab!" Adam called as Bellsprout fell, aiming to axe kick Pikachu as she angled her fall.

"Dodge those and use Iron Tail when you get the chance!" I commanded, Pikachu looking up and jumping back from Bellsprout's kick, weaving back on his hind legs as Bellsprout kept the pressure up and advanced on him, thrusting her glowing purple hand leaves at him consistently. As Bellsprout swung again Pikachu saw his chance and swung his body around, his tail glowing white as the two struck each other, both skidding back and wincing, though Pikachu took the worst of it as a purple strip appeared between his eyes and purple bubbles rose from his body as he fell to one knee, panting as beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Let's keep up the pressure with Venoshock." Adam said, Bellsprout rising again as she shot dark purple globs of poison from her mouth towards Pikachu.

"Ross, don't let that move hit! It does a lot of damage when the target is poisoned!" Misty called out as Pikachu grimaced again from the poison, purple bubbles leaving his body.

"Right. Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I shouted, pointing forwards as Pikachu darted towards Bellsprout, a blue aura surrounding him as white energy trailed behind him, dashing past all the Venoshock globs as they exploded on the ground and slamming into Bellsprout and causing her to sail back a few feet, landing on the ground in front of Adam. "And straight into Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leapt into the air after jumping back from Bellsprout, electrocuting the grass type again, albeit weaker than normal due to the poison taking its toll.

"Use Giga Drain!" Adam shouted, aiming to end the battle. Bellsprout called to the heavens as tendrils of green energy cane out her leaves, arching out and curving towards Pikachu, ensnaring him in an aura of green energy, his body glowing red as he cried in pain, purple bubbles rising from his body as the poison kept affecting him. As Pikachu looked to be on the verge of passing out, he called out loudly as his cheeks sparked, unleashing several bolts of electrical energy that arched out and all converged on Bellsprout, the grass type calling out from the attack as the glow from Giga Drain faded.

"What move was that?" I asked as Pikachu regained his balance, still hurt but looking better now that the Giga Drain was gone.

"Looked like Discharge to me." Misty said as Bellsprout stood up as well, sparks travelling over her body.

"Let's end this Bellsprout, use Venoshock, and add in a Razor Leaf for good measure!" Adam called with a sense of finality. Bellsprout shot more purple globs of poison from her mouth as her leaves glowed green and multiple arrow-shaped green leaves shot out and circled the Venoshock.

"Quick, use Counterbolt!" I shouted, Pikachu nodding as he dropped to the ground and began back spinning, his cheeks sparking as he let loose a Thunderbolt, the electricity coming out in several arcs as the combo from Bellsprout got closer, the tendrils of lightning colliding with the two moves and causing them to explode, an arc of electricity making its way to Bellsprout and shocking her thoroughly, leaving her unable to respond to Adam's command for Bullet Seed. "Now finish up with Electro Ball!" I shouted, happy to end the battle and tend to Pikachu. Pikachu leapt into the air, also happy to end this and get rid of the poison, a ball of electricity forming at the end of his tail, launching out towards Bellsprout with a flick, enveloping the grass type in an explosion as Pikachu landed, taking one last round of poison damage.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Therefore, the victory goes to Ross!" Brooklyn called as Pikachu fell to one knee, the poison still chipping away at him until a cold spray hit his body and he felt the poison being purged from his system, an oran berry held in front of him as I picked him up, smiling fondly as the mouse nibbled on the berry, chattering happily as his strength came back.

"That was a good battle Ross. I wasn't expecting you to use that last Thunderbolt as a defensive attack, or for Pikachu to learn Discharge." Adam said as Pikachu finished the berry, sleepily acknowledging Adam's praise as he nuzzles into my arms.

"Thanks. Do you want to come to the Pokémon center with us? Pikachu and the others could use some TLC." I said as Brooklyn and Misty came over to my side, Misty handing me my bag which I slung over my shoulder, using one arm to keep Pikachu held up.

"Sure. My Pokémon need some rest as well." Adam said as he picked up a black rucksack and swung it over his shoulder, following us to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Friday 29th July 2007. Fuchsia City. 9:30am**

"So, what is it you're travelling for?" I asked as the four of us sat at a booth in the cafeteria, cups of tea in front of us as we waited for our Pokémon to be healed, a few other tables occupied by trainers, some alone and some in pairs or groups.

"I'm travelling mostly to see Kanto and discover new things." Adam said as he took a sip of tea. "See my brother is a research named Bill Montgomery, our mother remarried before I was born, studying foreign Pokémon and how they adapt to Kanto's climate and environment. So I offered to help him by travelling and attempting to find Pokémon from other regions and catch them, so Bill can study them. In exchange he looks after my Pokémon for me whenever I go over my limit." Adam explained as he swirled his tea around his cup.

"Sounds like fun. Though I'm guessing it hasn't gone too well so far." I said in a careful tone, having only seen Pokémon from Kanto in Adam's roster so far.

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm planning to go to the Safari Zone tomorrow since Bill told me there'd be some Pokémon not from Kanto around there. And after that there's a water type tournament in three days. So hopefully there'll be some foreign Pokémon used in that." Adam said, catching our attention.

"A water tournament?" Misty asked, Adam responding with a nod. "That's great. I can get my second medal now." Misty exclaimed as she nearly knocked over her tea in her excitement.

"In that case would you mind if I stuck around with you until you left Fuchsia? It would be beneficial to train with people who are entering several events in the Kanto region." Adam asked as I took a drink, thinking to myself.

"How about you come with us around Kanto?" I asked, stunning the three sitting at the booth with me. "It'd make sense. You want to learn from us, and we could try and help you find foreign Pokémon while we travel." I explained, Misty and Brooklyn nodding as they saw my logic.

"Hmm. Very well then, but I'll at least try to help you along your journey." Adam said as he finished his tea. "So, shall we meet here tomorrow for breakfast and then go to the Safari Zone? It would benefit you three to try and find some new team members while here." Adam said as the three of us contemplated the benefits and nodded, excited to try and find some new friends.

"Alright then, it's decided. We go to the Safari Zone, and then help Misty train for the water tournament." I said as Adam began telling us what to expect in the Safari Zone.

* * *

 _Important Events_

 _Fennekin evolves into Braixen and learns Fire Spin_

 _Gyarados is revealed to have learned Ice Beam and Crunch_

 _Oddish begins to learn Solar Beam_

 _The group meets Adam, an aspiring Pokémon researcher_

 _Misty and Brooklyn battle Adam and lose_

 _Ross battles Adam and wins_

 _Pikachu learns Discharge_

 _Adam joins the group in order to conduct his research easier_

 _Misty learns of a water tournament held in Fuchsia in three days_

* * *

Next Chapter: Safari Expeditions!

As the group enter the Safari Zone to catch new Pokémon, they quickly get split up by a herd of Tauros, each ending up in different zones. While trying to meet back up, they all encounter Pokémon that engage them in battles. Can they catch these new Pokémon, or will they leave the Safari empty handed?

* * *

 ** _Teams_**

 ** _Ross:Pikachu(m)(Static).Thunderbolt, Agility, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Iron Tail*, Discharge*_**

 ** _Charizard(m)(Blaze).Flamethrower, Seismic Toss, Fire Fang, Dragon Rage, Inferno*, Slash*, Wing Attack*_**

 ** _Snorlax(m)(Immunity).Tackle, Focus Blast, Thunder, Ice Punch, Hyper Beam*_**

 ** _Hitmonchan(m)(Iron Fist).Comet Punch, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch*, Detect*_**

 ** _Dragonair(f)(Shed Skin).Flamethrower, Draco Meteor[Unmastered],Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail*,Twister*, Dragon Rush*_**

 ** _Krabby(m)(Hyper Cutter).Ice Beam, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Water Gun, Bubble*,Crabhammer*_**

 ** _In Lab: Rauro(m)(Flash Fire).Bite, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Aerial Ace, Overheat*,Fire Fang[unmastered]*_**

 ** _Lapras(f)(Water Absorb).Water Gun, Ice Beam, Echoed Voice, Psychic, Ice Shard*, Avalanche*_**

 ** _Pidgeotto(f)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave*,Air Slash*_**

 ** _Bulbasaur(f)(Overgrow).Tackle, Sludge, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam*,Energy Ball*_**

 ** _Eevee(f)(Adaptability).Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, Swift, Double Team*,Iron Tail*_**

 ** _Primeape(m)(Anger Point).Overheat, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick*,Focus Energy*_**

 ** _Brooklyn: Braixen(f)(Blaze).Scratch, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Hidden Power[Flying], Flame Charge*, Psychic*_**

 ** _Spearow(m)(Keen Eye).Steel Wing, Peck, Mirror Move, Razor Wind, Sky Attack*,Double Team*_**

 ** _Eevee(m)(Anticipation).Tackle, Quick Attack, Protect, Hidden Power[Steel], Attract*, Round*, Bite*_**

 ** _Oddish(m)(Chlorophyll).Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Solar Beam[Unmastered], Petal Blizzard, Acid*, Mega Drain*_**

 ** _Omanyte(m)(Shell Armour).Water Gun, Protect, Mud Shot, Ancient Power, Constrict*, Tickle*_**

 ** _Nidorina(f)(Rivalry).Poison Sting, Bite, Fury Swipes, Ice Beam, Double Kick*,Poison Tail*_**

 ** _In Lab:Beedrill(m)(Swarm).Agility, Pin Missile, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Focus Energy*,Protect*_**

 ** _Poliwhirl(m)(Swift Swim).Ice Beam, Water Gun, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Mega Punch*,Secret Power*_**

 ** _Kadabra(m)(Inner Focus).Teleport, Hidden Power, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Psybeam*, Confusion*_**

 ** _Venonat(m)(Compound Eyes).Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Life, Confusion, Struggle Bug*,Psybeam*_**

 ** _Chansey(f)(Natural Cure).Metronome, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave, Soft-Boiled*, Egg Bomb*_**

 ** _Misty:Staryu(N/A)(Analytic).Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Power Gem*, Ice Beam*, Double Edge*_**

 ** _Seadra(m)(Sniper).Double Edge, Agility, Brine, Bubble Beam, Icy Wind*, Dragon Pulse*_**

 ** _Gyarados(m)(Swift Swim).Tackle, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Water Pulse, Ice Beam*, Twister*_**

 ** _Goldeen(f)(Lightning Rod).Horn Attack, Peck Water Gun, Agility, Horn Drill*, Water Pulse*_**

 ** _Vaporeon(f)(Hydration).Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Headbutt, Aurora Beam*_**

 ** _Tentacool(f)(Liquid Ooze).Water Pulse, Tickle, Knock Off, Double Team, Giga Drain*,Poison Jab*_**

 ** _Psyduck(m)(Swift Swim).Slash, Hidden Power[Normal], Water Gun, Confusion, Protect*,Icy Wind*_**

 ** _Kabuto(f)(Battle Armour).Aqua Jet, Harden, Water Gun, Absorb, Scratch*, Rock Throw*_**

 ** _Adam: Pikachu(f)(Static).Quick Attack, Slam, Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Sweet Kiss*, Double Team*_**

 ** _Zubat(m)(Inner Focus).Gust, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Mega Drain, Air Cutter*, Poison Fang*_**

 _ **Bellsprout(f)(Chlorophyll).Vine Whip, Bullet Seed, Giga Drain, Slam, Razor Leaf*, Venoshock*, Poison Jab***_

 ** _Ninetales(f)(Flash Fire).Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Hidden Power, Confuse Ray, Double Team*, Quick Attack*, Flame Charge*_**

 ** _Alakazam(m)(Synchronize).Confusion, Teleport, Psycho Cut, Future Sight, Focus Punch*, Shock Wave*, Hyper Beam*_**


End file.
